The Queen
by Floridianna
Summary: Moyen-Âge & Historiquement Fictif : Jeune noble, Mademoiselle Isabella est fiancée à l'héritier du trône de France. La fille du Comte d'Orléans est alors propulsée au rang le plus important du royaume. Mais comme l'a dit son père, elle est née pour être Reine.
1. THE QUEEN

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Non, non, vous ne rêvez pas !** Je suis toujours active pour écrire **une nouvelle histoire**. Une histoire entièrement différente de mes derniers écrits ( _Arrête-moi, La vengeance d'une Criminelle & World Tour_) puisqu'elle sera basée sur **l'histoire de France.**

C'est un univers qui m'a toujours attiré. J'espère donc que je saurais **vous transporter du temps des rois et des reines :D**

L'histoire sera **entièrement fictive** même si j'essayerais de faire glisser quelques faits réels mais je ne vous promets rien. C'est un défis pour moi d'écrire à cette époque-là mais j'adore déjà !

Merci à Lotirelle pour la correction entière de cette histoire.

.

..

...

 **RÉSUMÉ :**

Du jour au lendemain, Lady Isabella devient la fiancée du futur roi de France. Jeune noble, elle ne s'attendait à être propulsée au rang le plus important de la cour de France. Mais comme l'a dit son père, le Comte Charlie, elle était fait pour être Reine.

...

..

.

Le résumé est susceptible de changer au cours de l'histoire mais c'est celui que j'ai réussi à écrire en faisant cette petite page de présentation **:D**

 _Bien évidemment, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer. Je m'amuse simplement avec eux !_

Fréquentation des publications : _Une fois par semaine (n'importe quel jour)_

Longueur des chapitres : _Raisonnable et/ou suivant la demande des lecteurs._

J'espère de tout cœur que cette histoire vo **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)us plaira **:D**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**


	2. Prologue

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je publie le premier chapitre directement afin de vous permettre de juger un minimum l'histoire et pour que vous sachiez si vous désirez la suivre ou non. J'espère que l'idée que vous vous ferez sera positive !

 _N'oubliez pas de laisser une trace de votre passage :D_

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **THE QUEEN - Prologue**

 **Moyen Âge** _(entre XVe et XVIe siècle)_ ...

\- Isabella !

\- Mère ? Que me vaut votre venue ? demandai-je en me levant de ma coiffeuse alors que la vieille femme venait d'entrer dans mes appartements.

\- Je dois vous faire part d'une nouvelle importante.

\- Quelle est-elle ?

Je regardais ma mère avecun sourire bienveillant. Renée avait toujours eu cette joie de vivre et en la voyant entrer dans mes appartements avec des yeux pétillants, je ne pouvais que me demander ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

\- Vous rappelez-vous lorsque votre père a annoncé que le Dauphin de France recherchait une nouvelle épouse ?

Je hochais simplement la tête, attendant la suite de la révélation.

\- Eh bien, il s'avère que le Roi a sélectionné plusieurs filles de nobles. Et j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vos sœurs ainsi que vous, faites parties de la liste.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? questionnai-je, sur mes gardes.

Je me doutais que mes questions pouvaient paraître stupides mais je préférais que mère contredît mes pensées. Je savais déjà que la première épouse du futur roi de France était décédée suite à une maladie et qu'elle n'avait laissé aucun héritier à ce dernier. Quant aux deux autres, elles avaient été exécutées pour trahison. Il lui fallait donc une nouvelle femme pour lui donner un fils voire plusieurs et ainsi, faire perdurer leur dynastie.

\- Le Roi et le Prince ont quitté la demeure du Comte d'Anjou et sa fille, Lady Angela ne correspondait pas aux attentes du Dauphin. Il s'avère qu'elle n'était même pas vierge. La futur Roi ne peut se contenter d'une femme qui n'a plus de vertu.

\- Comment l'ont-ils découvert ?

\- Elle a été surprise avec son amant. De toute façon, Lady Angéla n'est guère plus belle que toi.

Je lui offris un sourire crispé en guise de réponse, m'imaginant la honte qu'avait dû ressentir le Comte d'Anjou. Lady Angela était une cousine éloignée et nous ne nous appréciions pas. Et, je constatais qu'elle n'avait pas respecté toutes les leçons de morales qu'elle m'avait données sur l'art de me comporter en tant que sexe inférieur. Tout cela me faisait doucement rire puisqu'elle-même n'avait de cesse de dire que nous, femmes, devions respecter ces 'règles de base' à la lettre.

\- Ils sont en route pour venir vous rencontrer toutes les trois, reprit-elle, encore plus souriante.

\- Oh ...

\- Je vous ai connue plus enthousiaste mais je suis sûre que vous le serez davantage une fois que je vous aurai confié ceci.

\- Je vous écoute.

Renée s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe pour s'assurer que j'écoutais bien ce qu'elle avait à me dire.

\- Votre père a mis tout en œuvre pour qu'il vous choisisse en tant que sa future épouse.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ne pas laisser la chance à Kate et Alice ?

\- Parce que vous êtes sa première fille et il connaît votre potentiel.

\- Mon potentiel ? Mais je n'ai aucun potentiel. Vous m'avez inculpé les mêmes valeurs qu'à mes sœurs.

Il est vrai que j'avais eu une éducation plus stricte que mes sœurs cadettes et d'après le Comte et la Comtesse, cela me servirait lorsque j'épouserais un riche noble. Par exemple, je devais toujours me tenir droite et marcher doucement. Je devais parler uniquement lorsque cela était nécessaire et je devais éviter de contredire mon père et par la suite, mon époux. Mais je n'étais pas au courant que Charlie avait fait en sorte que le futur Roi de France me choisît et en toute honnêteté, je ne croyais pas vraiment en mes capacités contrairement à mes parents.

\- Ma chère, si vous saviez le nombre de prétendants qui souhaitent vous épouser. Votre père conserve chaque demande mais puisque le Roi a sélectionné les potentielles futures épouses du Dauphin, il se permet de croire en vos capacités. Vous êtes une femme très belle, intelligente et cultivée. Je ne dis pas cela parce que je suis votre mère mais parce que je le constate aisément. Je suis persuadée que vous plairez au Duc de Bourgogne.

\- Mes sœurs peuvent très bien lui plaire.

Malgré ce que l'on me disait, je n'avais pas conscience de sa beauté et jusqu'ici, j'ignorais que beaucoup de prétendants désiraient m'épouser mais je m'étais demandée pour quelle raison il avait attendu aussi longtemps pour me marier à un riche noble. Aujourd'hui, je comprenais les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à être patient puisque désormais, j'étais devenue l'épouse potentielle du futur de Roi de France.

\- Il sera content si le Duc choisissait Kate ou Alice mais je vous en supplie, cessez de penser à elles et soyez égoïste pour une fois dans votre vie. Si vous…

Mère fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Père dans mes appartements, me surprenant au passage. Il venait rarement me rejoindre ici sauf en cas de problèmes majeurs. Et même lorsque cela était le cas, il faisait en sorte de me convoquer dans son bureau pour me parler. Je me demandais donc la raison de sa venue et j'espérais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave mais son sourire indiquait le contraire. A l'heure actuelle, j'ignorais si je devais me réjouir ou non de la bonne nouvelle qu'il s'apprêtait à nous annoncer.

\- Ma fille, le Prince Edward m'a fait part de son choix.

\- Son choix ? Mais il n'est pas encore venu rencontrer nos filles.

\- Ne vous souciez guère de ce détail. Le Roi a poussé le Dauphin à faire son choix rapidement car leur voyage dure depuis un mois maintenant. Il lui reste encore une dizaine de filles de nobles à rencontrer. Je me suis donc chargé de lui envoyer ton plus beau portrait.

\- Celui que j'avais fait à Paris ?

\- Le meilleur, il en va de soi.

\- Et sur quelle femme s'est porté son choix ? demanda Mère, en me tenant le bras.

Père se tourna vers moi et m'observa d'un sourire gratifiant. Je savais ce qu'il allait m'annoncer puisque j'avais écouté la conversation du début à la fin mais ma conscience refusait d'entendre la suite.

\- Je tiens à vous informer que le Duc fait désormais partie de vos nombreux prétendants.

Sous le choc, je n'osais plus parler. Je ne savais pas quoi penser de cette information capitale. Le fait que le Duc faisait partie de mes prétendants me plaisait mais je restais néanmoins inquiète. Je me sentais prête à devenir une épouse mais je ne l'étais pas pour me marier au futur roi de France.

\- Je savais que notre fille serait l'heureuse élue mais qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à la choisir ?

\- Il veut faire de moi son épouse ? réussis-je à dire d'une voix tremblante.

\- Il s'avère que le portrait d'Isabella que je lui ai fait parvenir a été la meilleure carte que j'ai pu jouer jusqu'à maintenant, me répondit-il en ignorant les dires de mère.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il a dit à propos de notre fille ? demanda Renée en souriant.

\- Il m'a dit sur une lettre privée, je cite : "Votre fille incarne la beauté et l'innocence. C'est elle que je veux." Tu épouseras donc le futur roi de France une semaine après son arrivée. Il vous veut mais le Roi souhaite quand même vous rencontrer et voir votre potentiel en tant que future reine.

En entendant cela, je ne pus que baisser la tête. J'avais entendu beaucoup d'hommes dire à Charlie que ma beauté innocente serait quelque chose qui me rendrait populaire et ils voulaient avoir la possibilité d'en profiter en m'épousant.

\- Kate et Alice sont-elles au courant de cette décision ?

\- Non et il est préférable que vous gardiez cela pour vous. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait la moindre tension entre vous avant l'arrivée du Roi et de son fils.

Je hochais la tête en guise de réponse, encore abasourdie par mon nouveau statut de fiancée au Dauphin de France. Je prenais peu à peu conscience que ma vie changerait tout au tout lorsque mon futur époux arriverait dans notre demeure. J'avais besoin de temps pour réaliser tout cela mais leur arrivée était imminente.

\- Je trouverai d'autres maris à vos sœurs mais pour le moment, vous êtes mon aînée et vous devez être la première à avoir un époux et engendrer un héritier pour la couronne de France.

Un héritier. Tel était le rôle des femmes de notre époque. Je savais très bien que le Roi souhaitait marier son fils à une autre femme dans l'espoir d'avoir un héritier. J'avouais que ce détail m'inquiétait un peu car j'avais entendu que beaucoup d'épouses se retrouvaient exilées ou exécutée à cause de leur stérilité.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Vous devez être présentable pour accueillir votre fiancé. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous pour faire bonne impression.

\- Je ne ferai rien qui pourrait vous contrarier, père.

\- Je le sais et c'est pour cela que je préfère que vous deveniez l'épouse du Prince Edward. Vos sœurs sont plus rebelles alors que vous, vous savez comment vous comportez en public. Vos suivantes vont s'occuper de vous.

\- Quand arriveront-ils ?

\- Dans deux jours maximum. Il y a de fortes chances qu'ils arrivent plus tôt.

J'opinai de la tête en souriant et attendis qu'il s'en allât de mes appartements. Je devais me préparer mentalement et physiquement à l'arrivée de la famille ce n'était pas mon angoisse grandissante qui allait m'aider le faire.

\- Je vous avais dit que vous étiez faite pour devenir Reine de France.

\- Mais rien n'est encore joué.

\- Cessez d'être négative ma fille. Vous deviendrez Reine, j'en suis certaine.

Mère avait raison, je devais cesser d'être négative et être heureuse que mon avenir fût assuré mais comment ne pas l'être ? Je savais que je n'étais pas la seule femme à épouser un homme qu'elle ne connaissait guère et ce n'était pas cela qui m'inquiétait le plus. Et puis, qui disait mariage disait aussi consommation. Beaucoup de femmes m'avaient indiqué qu'elles avaient eu mal car les hommes n'avaient pas été doux mais brutaux. Devrais-je m'attendre à quelque chose de similaire avec mon futur époux ? Et ce n'était pas les quelques rumeurs qui circulaient à son propos qui allaient me rassurer, au contraire.

Cependant, même si la probabilité qu'il changeât d'avis à mon sujet - si le Roi en décidait autrement - je mettrais tout en œuvre pour devenir son épouse afin de ne pas décevoir Père. Il avait tout fait pour que mon avenir se trouvât à la cour de France. Tel était mon destin.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors **, que pensez-vous de ce prologue ?**

 _Ce prologue est un court mais je peux vous assurer que les chapitres seront plus longs :D_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 _Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !_ **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _Les publications s'effectueront une fois par semaine suivant mon avancée dans l'histoire. Quelques chapitres sont déjà terminés et corrigés mais je tiens à garder ce rythme habituel afin de ne pas causer d'éventuels retards._

 _J'attends de vous lire avec impatience :D_

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse ? **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	3. Chapitre I

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Bon, j'avoue, j'ai pris pitié de votre demande pour publier plus tôt. Ainsi, vous pourrez avoir un avis plus profond sur ma nouvelle histoire. Je suis très contente de voir qu'elle attire autant de lecteurs et j'espère que vous resterez avec moi jusqu'au point final ! Je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi à Cokorico pour son aide précieuse ainsi qu'à ma correctrice !

Pour le moment, les chapitres seront courts mais après, ils prendront petit à petit une longueur plus normal mais comme précisé dans la présentation de l'histoire, ils seront bien moins longs que ceux de mes précédentes histoires. Je ne préfère pas me perdre dans des détails alors que je ne maîtrise pas à cent pour cent le sujet bien que j'en sois passionnée, vous comprenez ?

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **doriane :** Merci pour ta review ! Saches qu'écrire cette histoire est un réel défi pour moi car je n'ai jamais écris dans le contexte historique donc j'espère ne pas te décevoir mais je te rejoins sur le fait qu'il y a de moins en moins d'histoire originale sur la partie twilight. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je regarde aussi la série Reign et j'avoue que je vais m'appuyer de cette série sur certains points ou sur d'autres séries historiques mais j'ai tout intérêt à me renseigner sur les sites internet pour ne pas me tromper dans les détails de l'époque ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Si tu attends la première rencontre dans ce cas, je te laisse découvrir ce premier chapitre ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **marie :** Merci pour ta review ! Saches qu'écrire cette histoire est un réel défi pour moi car je n'ai jamais écris dans le contexte historique donc j'espère ne pas te décevoir et que tu resteras dans l'univers de l'histoire de France du 15ème siècle sans revenir au 21ème siècle ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Oh, je suis trop contente de lire que tu es une lectrice fidèle à toutes mes histoires. Dommage que tu ne mettes pas un nom à ton pseudo pour que je puisse te reconnaître à chaque fois mais merci beaucoup en tout cas. Tu vois, j'ai pris pitié de toi haha et je publie ce chapitre. Un peu court certes, mais comme expliqué plus haut, je ne pense pas écrire des chapitres très longs comme pour mes autres histoires. Je ne préfère pas me perdre dans les détails alors que je ne maîtrise pas à cent pour cent ce sujet, tu comprends ? J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°3 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

Le Roi et le Prince héritier allaient arriver dans peu de temps. Un homme avait averti mon père et depuis, nous étions tous alignés devant notre demeure à attendre patiemment qu'ils franchissent l'entrée.

Dans ma tête, tout n'était que foutoir. Mes mains tremblantes pouvaient le certifier. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que j'étais fiancée au Dauphin de France et même s'il fallait l'accord du Roi pour que tout fût définitif, je n'en restais pas moins inquiète.

Lorsque la trompette retentit, je compris instantanément que leur arrivée était imminente. J'entendis les sabots des chevaux frôler le sol de nos terres puis s'arrêter à quelques mètres de l'entrée, juste devant nous.

\- Le Roi Carlisle II de France ! hurla un homme alors que la personne concernée venait de sortir de son carrosse.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'être surprise de le voir ainsi. Je ne l'avais jamais vu et je l'avais imaginé plus âgé, ridé et les cheveux grisonnants mais pas blond avec une allure qui ne témoignait pas son âge. Et pourtant, tout le monde savait dans le royaume que le Roi devenait vieux.

\- La Reine Esmée de France !

Je fus admirative face à la vieille femme qui suivit son mari et qui s'installa à ses côtés. Elle non plus, je ne l'avais pas imaginé ainsi. Je pensais qu'elle était comme toutes les mères et pourquoi pas comme la mienne mais son air dur m'indiqua que je devrais me méfier de la Reine si j'étais amenée à vivre à la Cour de France.

\- Le Prince Edward de France !

A cet instant, je me figeais tandis que mon souffle se coupa en entendant le nom de mon futur époux. Ma vue se brouilla, mes oreilles se bouchèrent me laissant entendre les battements irréguliers de mon cœur.

J'étais comme dans une bulle. Une bulle trop inconfortable pour mon propre bien. Je risquais un regard sur mes parents qui eux, regardaient fièrement l'arrivée de la famille royale tandis que mes sœurs souriaient à pleines dents, persuadées que le Prince choisirait l'une d'elles alors qu'en réalité, il avait déjà fait son choix.

Dans un geste courtois et naturel, nous nous abaissâmes pour les saluer. Je sentais un regard insistant sur moi mais je ne me permis pas de lever la tête pour m'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de l'homme qui hantait mes nuits depuis deux jours maintenant. Il m'avait reconnue et de toute manière, je ne m'étais pas attendue qu'il fît le contraire. Nous nous relevâmes et mes yeux se soudèrent instinctivement à ceux qui me regardèrent avec intensité.

\- Comte Charlie d'Orléans, comment vous portez-vous depuis l'autre jour ?

\- Je me porte bien.

\- Comtesse Renée d'Orléans, toujours aussi charmante, dit-il en embrassant la main de cette dernière. Vous avez des filles très ravissantes à ce que je vois. Présentez-les-moi.

\- Ma fille aînée, Mademoiselle Isabella, commença père tandis que je m'abaissais une seconde fois pour le saluer.

\- En effet, les rumeurs ne mentaient pas, déclara-t-il en prenant ma main pour l'embrasser. Vous êtes une femme très belle, ajouta-t-elle, me mettant mal à l'aise au passage.

\- Merci Majesté, dis-je timidement.

Lorsque mon père présenta mes deux sœurs, je me risquais à les regarder et ne fus pas surprise d'obtenir un regard rempli de jalousie de la part de Kate. Cette dernière avait toujours été un peu jalouse à mon égard et par moments, il m'arrivait de la comprendre car après tout, Père et Mère étaient plus concentrés sur mon avenir que le sien voire aussi celui d'Alice. Mais je n'y pouvais rien et je savais que si je venais à protester pour quoi que ce soit, cela ne servirait à rien alors je préférais ne rien dire et respecter une règle fondamentale de mon éducation : ne pas parler pour rien.

\- Isabella ? m'appela Père, me sortant de ma rêverie.

\- Pardonnez-moi de mon égarement Majesté, dis-je, en baissant ma tête, gênée.

\- N'ayez crainte, je ne suis pas offusqué par votre comportement.

Je souris sincèrement au Roi puis me mordilla la lèvre inférieure lorsque mon regard osa s'aventurer sur mon fiancé. Je me permis de le détailler et ne pus que constater qu'il était bel homme. Il avait cependant un air supérieur qui me rappelait sa place par rapport à la mienne ce qui, étrangement, ne m'inquiétait pas. J'étais plutôt curieuse de découvrir sa personnalité en-dehors des rumeurs que je pouvais entendre sur lui.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella, intervint mon futur époux en s'avançant vers moi sans prendre la peine de saluer mes sœurs.

Bon, en même temps, ce n'était pas à lui de le faire et je supposais qu'il était impatient de me rencontrer ou de passer rapidement cette étape pour en finir. Je n'étais pas dans sa tête, je ne pouvais pas savoir et ce n'étaient pas ses pupilles vertes qui allaient m'aider dans mon inspection.

\- Permettez-moi de vous inviter à vous promener avec moi, ajouta-t-il en tendant sa main dans ma direction.

Timidement, je rompis le lien qui s'était créé entre nos regards et me mis à fixer sa main. Elle semblait grande et forte à côté des miennes qui étaient plutôt petites. Je jetais un coup d'œil à Charlie qui après m'avoir encouragé dans un hochement de tête, m'entraîna à poser ma main dans celle de cet homme de sang royal.

Il m'entraîna dans les jardins de la demeure et pendant tout notre trajet, je restais muette comme une tombe. J'ignorais comment me comporter à ses côtés alors je préférais que ce soit lui, qui entamât une conversation. Au moins, je ne risquais pas de me ridiculiser.

\- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, me fit-il remarquer, me surprenant au passage. Êtes-vous timide ? me demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant pour me regarder.

\- Non, je ne suis pas timide, répondis-je, récoltant un sourire de sa part.

Tout chez lui incarnait son statut de Dauphin de France et d'homme fort. Je ne savais si je devais me réjouir d'être en compagnie d'un homme capable de me protéger et de se défendre ou si je devais me méfier au risque qu'il me frappât pour assurer son autorité sur moi.

\- Vous êtes très belle, dit-il en effleurant ma joue de ses doigts.

\- Je suis comme toutes les autres femmes, rétorquais-je en haussant les épaules.

Tout le monde dans mon entourage ne cessait de me dire que j'étais belle mais alors que moi, je trouvais que j'étais une femme normale et je ne mentais pas lorsque je répondais cela à mes différents interlocuteurs.

\- Croyez-moi, aucune des femmes que j'ai rencontrées aujourd'hui ne vous atteint en ce qui concerne votre beauté.

\- Seulement ma beauté ? osai-je demander.

Il rit franchement en rejetant sa tête en arrière. J'ignorais s'il se moquait de moi ou si je l'avais réellement fait rire mais cela ne m'empêcha de rougir, gênée encore une fois. Il m'intriguait terriblement et je mourrais d'envie de le questionner avec mille et une questions mais je me retenais, de peur de paraître trop indiscrète.

\- Je ne vous connais pas encore et même si votre père m'a parlé de votre intelligence et de votre culture, je préfère m'en assurer moi-même, voyez-vous.

\- Je comprends.

\- Mon père, le Roi, aura aussi besoin de cette preuve pour m'accorder la bénédiction de vous épouser. Je pense qu'il a déjà une opinion vous concernant après votre comportement de tout à l'heure.

\- Oh… dois-je… dois-je m'en inquiéter ? Je veux dire, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne voulais pas contrarier le Roi et…

\- N'ayez crainte, me coupa-t-il d'un geste de main, vous n'avez pas contrarié le Roi.

Je soupirais de soulagement en posant ma main contre mon cœur. Je souris bêtement face à mon inquiétude que j'aurais dû dissimuler au lieu de m'affoler. Je devais paraître idiote à ses yeux mais tant pis, il était trop tard. Il fallait que je me rattrapasse car même ce mariage m'angoissait, ma raison me poussait à tout mettre en œuvre pour devenir l'épouse du Dauphin.

Je risquais un regard sur lui et le surpris en train de faire de même. Je remarquais qu'il fixait mes lèvres avec attention et je me sentis rougir davantage. Il sourit face à ma réaction ce qui ne put qu'accentuer mes rougeurs. De cette manière, il était impossible pour moi de lui assurer que je n'étais pas timide.

\- Puis-je vous embrasser ? me demanda-t-il soudainement.

\- M'embrasser?

\- C'est bien ce que je viens de vous demander.

Serait-ce un piège ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il cherchât à tester ma pureté en me posant ce genre de question.

\- Ce n'est pas un piège, dit-il en lisant facilement dans mon regard. Je tiens vraiment à vous embrasser mais je ne voudrais pas vous forcer.

\- Hum … je ne sais pas comment faire.

\- Laissez-moi vous guider, m'intima-t-il en s'approchant de moi.

De cette manière, je pouvais constater à quel point il était grand. Inutile de dire que je ressemblais plus à une fourmi à ses côtés. Il pencha sa tête vers la mienne et s'arrêta lorsque ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes. Instinctivement, je fermais les yeux, découvrant cette sensation plutôt agréable.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres comme pour me préparer et jauger ma réaction. Bizarrement, mon corps en réclamait plus mais je ne fis rien pour autant. J'étais impatiente de voir comment il allait me guider et si j'allais aimer cette délicate attention.

\- Laissez-moi vous guider, répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur ma joue dans le but d'approcher mon visage du sien faisant entrechoquer nos lèvres ensemble.

Et enfin, vint l'ultime baiser. Celui qui se faisait plus pressant que le précédent. Celui qui était doux mais cachait une certaine sauvagerie. Nos lèvres bougèrent, se caressèrent ensemble, m'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Il me relâcha, me permettant de reprendre mon souffle quelques secondes avant de foncer sur ma bouche, me faisant gémir au passage. Je sentis sa langue demander l'accès à ma bouche. Accès que je lui accordais timidement et où je lui permis de s'occuper de la mienne en lui procurant des caresses douces et sensuelles.

Pour éviter de rester inerte et parce que je ne voulais pas le décevoir, je me risquais à poser ma main droite sur son avant-bras tandis que l'autre alla se loger sur son torse. Il en profita pour passer son bras libre sur ma hanche et me colla contre lui avec possessivité. Certes, il m'intimidait mais dans ses bras, je me sentais bien et en sécurité ce qui me poussait à ne pas vouloir qu'il rompît notre baiser malheureusement, toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

En rompant notre baiser, l'héritier du trône m'embrassa plusieurs fois chastement avant de s'éloigner de moi. Alors que je m'apprêtais à baisser la tête, je me sentis observée, me forçant à regarder autour de moi, à la recherche de la ou les personnes trop curieuses.

\- Que recherchez-vous ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Je me sens observée.

\- Inutile de chercher bien loin, dit-il, tandis que je le regardais à nouveau. Vos sœurs semblent fortement intéressées par ce que nous faisons, ajouta-t-il, me montrant du doigt le lieu où se trouvaient Alice et Kate.

\- Oh, je pense que votre baiser ne leur a pas plu.

\- Mon baiser ? Je pense et je suis même certain qu'il s'agit aussi du vôtre.

\- Je…

Je m'interrompis volontairement en baissant la tête tout en passant ma langue sur mes lèvres encore gonflées. Il était impossible pour moi d'oublier ce baiser et les valeurs que l'on m'avait inculquées me rappelèrent à l'ordre, me rendant presque honteuse de la situation.

\- Je… j'espère que cela n'entachera pas sur ma réputation.

\- Votre réputation ?

\- Si le Roi refuse que vous m'épousiez, je ne voudrais pas ce baiser ait des conséquences sur ma réputation ainsi que sur mes chances de trouver un autre mari.

Ce fut alors que je crus avoir dit une bêtise au vu du regard perçant qu'il me lança. Je n'arrivais pas à déterminer s'il était énervé ou au contraire, si mon intervention lui convenait. Je baissai instinctivement ma tête, me sentant rougir encore et encore.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, marmonnai-je, craignant de me faire réprimander.

Il fallait que je cessasse de parler si c'était pour dire de telles bêtises mais d'un autre côté, je le pensais réellement. Nous nous étions embrassés et je savais, qu'en tant que femme, que cela pouvait avoir des conséquences sur ma réputation. Je ne voulais pas que des rumeurs circulassent à mon sujet et que mes chances d'avoir un mari fussent réduites à néant. Père ne me le pardonnerait jamais.

\- Votre réputation n'est pas en danger lorsque vous êtes en ma compagnie. Et si vous craignez quand même d'en subir les conséquences, je me tiendrais près de vous pour m'assurer que ce ne soit pas le cas.

\- Vous feriez cela, pour moi ? demandai-je, en relevant la tête.

\- Évidemment puisque dans quelques jours, et je l'espère, vous deviendrez mon épouse. Je me dois de vous protéger sauf si vous avez fauté volontairement, me répondit-il en me lançant un regard entendu.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, me sentant soudainement mal à l'aise. Je savais le message qu'il voulait me faire passer en me disant que si je fautais, il ne me défendrait pas. Il parlait de l'adultère. Je connaissais le terrible destin de ses dernières épouses qui l'avaient trahis et honnêtement, je préférais ne pas y penser.

\- Mais je suis sûr que vous ne produirez pas la même erreur que mes autres épouses, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il en relevant ma tête avec son indexe.

\- Je vous serai fidèle jusqu'à ma mort, Monseigneur.

Et j'étais honnête en promettant cela. Toutes les femmes savaient que l'exécution était inévitable après une infidélité. Nous étions moins libres que nos époux qui eux, pouvaient avoir autant de maîtresses qu'ils le souhaitaient mais nous n'avions pas le droit de nous plaindre. Nous devions leur fournir un héritier, tel était notre rôle principal. Du moins, tel serait le mien lorsque j'épouserais Prince Edward.

\- Je prends en compte votre promesse. Faites en sorte de la tenir.

\- Sachez que je ne fais jamais des promesses en l'air, répondis-je.

Je tenais à lui montrer que j'étais une femme fidèle et même si je n'avais pas eu le droit d'avoir une aventure avec un homme, la fidélité faisait partie de mes valeurs.

\- Je me donnerais corps et âme à vous. A vous de me faire confiance désormais, repris-je, mes yeux ancrés aux siens.

Il sembla satisfait de ma réplique puisqu'il retira son doigt de mon menton, rompant notre contact visuel. Il se tourna face à notre demeure, croisa ses bras dans son dos et regarda la façade du bâtiment avec entrain. Je profitais qu'il ne s'intéressât pas à moi pour le faire de mon côté et apprécier la vue de son corps imposant.

Il était beau, je devais bien l'admettre. Tout chez lui imposait le respect que ce soit de son profil à ses jambes. Ses cheveux quant à eux semblaient être l'exception à cause de leur allure désordonnée. Je me demandais même s'il lui arrivait de se coiffer mais je gardais ce commentaire pour moi car au fond, j'appréciais ce détail presque imparfait sur lui.

Consciente que je m'intéressais un peu trop à son physique, je soupirai lourdement et adoptai la même posture que lui. Je vis Père et le Roi discutaient ensemble. J'eus une soudaine envie de savoir ce qu'ils se disaient surtout depuis qu'ils osaient nous jeter quelques regards.

\- Je crois que notre promenade vient de prendre fin, me dit-il en me faisant face. Nos deux pères viennent à nous, précisa-t-il face à mon regard interrogatif.

Je ne savais pas ce que je ressentais actuellement. De la déception ? Le fait de ne pas pouvoir rester plus longtemps en sa compagnie ne me plaisait guère mais d'un autre côté, j'étais quelque peu soulagée de pouvoir retrouver Père et ainsi, savoir s'il était fier du comportement que j'avais eu envers le Dauphin de France. J'espérais qu'il ne me réprimandât pas pour notre baiser.

\- Fils, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rencontrer les deux autres filles du Comte Charlie ?

Le principal intéressé regarda le Roi et il me sembla qu'ils échangèrent une conversation mentale que je n'arrivais pas à décrypter. Devrais-je m'en inquiéter ? Je ne l'étais pas tant que cela et même si je désirais qu'il conservât sa décision me concernant, je restais heureuse pour mes sœurs qui auraient l'occasion de le connaître.

\- J'ai été fier d'avoir pu faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle Isabella, déclara-t-il en prenant ma main pour y déposer un baiser. Au plaisir de vous revoir, ajouta-t-il en me lançant un second regard entendu.

Je ne pus réprimer mon frisson et eus du mal à le quitter des yeux même lorsqu'il s'éloigna de nous et qu'il s'approcha de Kate pour lui demander de se promener avec lui. J'eus comme un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il ne se trouvait plus dans mon champ de vision. Je désirais ardemment savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et ce qu'ils se disaient. Mais surtout, je voulais savoir s'il l'embrassait comme il l'avait fait avec moi. Serais-je jalouse ? Il se pourrait bien, en effet.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Pour le moment, les chapitres seront courts mais après, ils prendront petit à petit une longueur plus normal mais comme précisé dans la présentation de l'histoire, ils seront bien moins longs que ceux de mes précédentes histoires. Je ne préfère pas me perdre dans des détails alors que je ne maîtrise pas à cent pour cent le sujet bien que j'en sois passionnée, vous comprenez ?_

 _Il semblerait que Mademoiselle Isabella n'est pas insensible au charme de notre prince Edward ^^_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews !**

 _Si vous voulez que cette histoire connaisse un point final, cela ne tiendra que de vous et de votre avis constructif._ **Ma motivation** _ne passera que par vous car je n'ai que vous pour savoir si mes écrits sont bien ou non. Je sais, je me répète toujours dans mes histoires mais ceci est mon unique salaires alors :_

 **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

 _A la semaine prochaine !_

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse ?_ **:D**


	4. Chapitre II

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Ayant pris de l'avance dans l'écriture du nouveau chapitre, j'ai pris la décision de vous offrir le second. Je sais que cela ne fait pas très régulier mais dans tous les cas, je publie toujours une fois par semaine et parfois, plusieurs fois par semaine lorsque l'écriture est très avancée sans accumuler le moindre retard. Merci à ma correctrice et merci vous tous pour vos reviews. Je ne pensais pas en avoir autant et franchement, ça me fait grave plaisir :D

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta reviews ! Aanh, c'est chou ce que tu me dis :D Comme expliqué plus haut, je poste un chapitre par semaine. Ensuite, si mon écriture avance, il m'arrive de poster plusieurs fois par semaine comme ce que j'ai fait avec ma précédente histoire (vengeance d'une criminelle). J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture !

 **Amlia :** Merci pour ta review ! La voilà la suite ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture !

 **Berenice :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, Edward est un homme et les hommes de l'époque étaient comme cela mais je te laisse la surprise :P Le baiser est pour moi une façon de mettre un peu de modernité dans cet univers historique que je vais tenter de construire. Bien sûr, ils ne vont pas s'embrasser comme un couple de nos jours hein ;) Pour Esmée, je ne sais jusqu'à quel degré je vais aller pour m'amuser avec son personnage mais je pense qu'elle ne gardera le visage classique qu'elle a dans la saga et dans les autres histoires. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Saches que les conseils je les prends toujours, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais surtout pour une histoire comme celle-ci qui est un véritable défi pour moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas, j'emploie déjà le passé simple et ma correctrice m'aide à corriger les verbes au présent que je glisse sans faire attention. Je ne maîtrise pas parfaitement le passé simple alors heureusement que ma correctrice est là. J'aime lire les analyses donc fonce :D ! (en plus des hypothèses haha). Pour répondre à ta question, saches que je publie toujours une fois par semaine. Si je poste un chapitre surprise, le prochain n'est pas repoussé. Quand je dis une semaine, c'est une semaine. Ensuite, comme dit plus haut, il m'arrive de poster plusieurs fois par semaine seulement lorsque l'écriture est avancée. Je préfère éviter les éventuels retards. J'espère avoir répondu à ta question et si tu en as d'autre, n'hésite pas :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira et bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

Après le départ de mon potentiel fiancé, Alice accourut vers moi dans l'ultime but de m'interroger sur le Dauphin de France, me rendant davantage mal à l'aise. Elle m'avait vu embrasser ce dernier et honnêtement, je ne voulais pas me confier à ce sujet. J'étais encore bouleversée par ce que j'avais ressenti et par la jalousie qui me hantait depuis qu'il était parti avec Kate.

Mais pourquoi étais-je jalouse ? Cela n'avait aucun sens … Enfin, si, il y avait un sens. Le Roi désirait que son fils rencontrât mes sœurs avant d'être sûr de sa décision. Je ne voyais que cette explication et j'essayais de me contenter de celle-ci en attendant le retour du Prince.

\- Pourquoi ne souhaitez-vous pas me dire si le Dauphin embrasse aussi bien que ce que l'on raconte ? insista Alice en se plaçant en face de moi.

\- Parce que je n'ai rien à vous dire, tout simplement. Ce baiser est entre le Prince et moi-même. J'apprécierais donc que vous respectiez ma décision, répondis-je avant de partir à mon tour.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche pour insister mais je réussis à l'éviter à temps. Je ressentais le besoin de m'éloigner un instant et de m'isoler dans mes livres. Je n'avais pas fini celui que j'avais commencé la veille et même si cela ne faisait pas alors que la famille royale se trouvait chez nous, je savais que Père ne me réprimanderait pas en me voyant en train de me cultiver.

J'entrai d'abord dans la cuisine, là où plusieurs serviteurs s'activaient pour préparer le repas du soir et m'emparai d'une pomme puis sortis de la pièce pour me rendre dans la bibliothèque de l'étage. Je croquais dans mon fruit tout en ouvrant la porte. Je récupérais mon livre et, ne supportant pas d'être enfermée, je retournai dehors pour lire en toute tranquillité.

Mais ma malchance de la journée sembla me poursuivre puisque je fonçais dans quelque chose dur, faisant tomber mon livre au passage. Relevant la tête dans le but de présenter mes excuses, je fus choquée de voir qu'il s'agissait du Roi en personne.

\- Pardonnez Sire, dis-je en baissant ma tête pour le saluer. Je ne regardais pas où j'allais, ajoutai-je pour justifier au mieux mon erreur.

Je ne connaissais pas le caractère du Roi alors je me méfiais. Je préférais rester polie et respectueuse pour éviter d'attirer ses foudres. Et puis, il s'agissait du Roi. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre un faux pas si je souhaitais ne pas avoir de problèmes.

\- N'ayez crainte, dit-il en levant sa main pour me rassurer. Que lisez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en ramassant mon livre. Les récits de Christophe Colomb … Vous aimez ce genre de livre ?

\- A défaut de ne pas pouvoir voyager, je le fais à travers les écris des plus grands explorateurs.

\- Voilà une qualité qui me plaît beaucoup. Votre père n'a cessé de vanter votre culture et votre envie de toujours en apprendre plus. Moi qui souhaitais en avoir une preuve, je suis agréablement surpris de pouvoir l'obtenir aujourd'hui.

Toujours gênée de me trouver près du Roi, je lui souris sincèrement tandis qu'il me rendit mon livre. Je m'en emparais et le plaquais contre ma poitrine.

\- Cela plaira fortement à mon fils.

\- Vous croyez ? demandai-je timidement.

\- Je lui ai transmis la passion de l'exploration mais je ne pense pas que l'on possède cet ouvrage.

\- Grand-père l'a transmis à Père qui m'a permis de le lire. Il me semble qu'il s'agit d'une édition unique.

\- Je vois, dit-il en plissant les yeux. Pourrais-je vous l'emprunter lorsque vous l'aurez terminé ?

\- Euh … il faut que je demande à Père d'abord. Je sais que vous êtes le Roi et que je ne devrais rien vous refuser mais il s'agit en quelque sorte de notre héritage.

\- Je suis sûr que le Comte acceptera ma requête.

Je me sentais stupide de lui avoir signalé que je préférais avoir l'accord de Père avant de lui céder cet ouvrage qui lui était si précieux. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'il ne revînt pas dans notre bibliothèque et je ne voulais pas être la cause de cette perte.

\- Il semblerait que notre conversation soit interrompue, dit-il en voyant arriver Kate qui n'était plus en compagnie de Lord Edward.

Je ne pris pas la peine de répondre et attendis que ma sœur vînt à nous. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle était énervée ou non. Son caractère plutôt lunatique était toujours difficile à cerner et nous avions du mal à comprendre les raisons pour lesquelles elle était souriante et énervée la seconde qui suivait.

\- Je vous laisse, s'exclama le Roi en s'éloignant pour aller retrouver notre père qui se trouvait non loin d'ici.

\- Kate, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de sitôt.

\- Le Prince n'est pas resté longtemps avec moi ni avec Alice d'ailleurs.

\- Oh, je vois. Est-ce pour cela que vous êtes venue me voir ?

\- Laissez-moi le Prince Edward, je vous en prie.

Je ne répondis rien pendant quelques secondes, cherchant à savoir si elle était sérieuse ou non et puis, je ne voyais pas pourquoi elle mentirait. Après tout, je savais qu'elle désirait devenir l'épouse du Prince Edward mais devrais-je pour autant accepter sa requête ?

\- Vous êtes venue me voir pour que je puisse permettre au Dauphin de demander votre main ?

\- Tous les hommes vous courtisent tandis que moi, j'ai seulement le droit à quelques nobles beaucoup trop vieux et je sais que je suis faite pour épouser le futur roi. J'ai plus de caractère que vous, reconnaissez-le.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider mais au Roi, Kate. Essayez donc de le convaincre, rétorquai-je, énervée.

Je m'éloignai de ma sœur et cherchai Mère du regard qui elle, discutait avec la Reine Esmée. Je rebroussai chemin pour ne pas les déranger et allai m'installer contre un arbre pour débuter ma lecture.

Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur l'ouvrage, trop pensive par rapport aux dires de Kate. Il était vrai qu'elle avait plus de caractère mais j'avais entendu Père dire à Mère qu'elle était trop rebelle pour trouver un mari tel qu'un homme de sang royal tandis qu'Alice savait se tenir en société et avait plus de chance de trouver un époux de haut rang contrairement à notre sœur.

Je soupirai lourdement et fermai le livre en le claquant fortement. J'étais distraite et cela ne me plaisait guère. Heureusement pour moi, j'entendis les pas de Mère venir à moi. Je retournai pour lui faire face et répondis à son sourire bienveillant.

Nous étions très proches. En réalité, elle était très proche de nous trois. Elle nous choyait autant qu'elle le pouvait malgré les restrictions de Père qui ne souhaitait pas que l'on eût trop de liberté.

\- Isabella, comment s'est passée votre balade avec le prince ?

\- Intéressante.

\- Intéressante ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? Je pensais que nous étions plus proches que cela.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Vos sœurs m'ont dit qu'il vous avait embrassée.

\- Oh…, soufflai-je, gênée.

\- Vu votre gêne, j'en conclus qu'elles ne m'ont pas menti. Désirez-vous vous confier à ce propos ?

\- Hum, je préfère garder les détails pour moi si cela ne vous dérange pas, mère.

\- N'ayez crainte, vous avez besoin de reprendre vos esprits. Sachez seulement que le Prince n'a pas embrassé vos sœurs et a insisté auprès du Roi pour vous avoir en tant qu'épouse.

Je lui souris en guise de réponse puis me rappelai des dires de Kate et hésitai à le rapporter à Mère. Je décidais de renoncer et suivis ma mère pour aller rejoindre nos invités d'honneur qui nous attendaient pour manger.

Nous nous assîmes autour de la grande table. Le Roi et Père au bout, La Reine et Mère se trouvaient à leur droite. Le Prince Edward se trouvait à la gauche de son père tandis que je siégeais de même à côté du mien. Kate était en face de ce dernier alors qu'Alice était à mon opposé. En l'occurrence, j'étais juste à côté de mon potentiel fiancé.

Enfin potentiel, tout le monde savait déjà qu'il était mon fiancé seulement rien n'avait été officialisé. Père avait fait croire à mes sœurs qu'elles pourraient avoir une chance avec l'héritier du trône alors qu'en réalité, il n'y avait aucune chance.

Les serviteurs arrivèrent, déposèrent les plateaux au milieu de la table et retirèrent le couvercle pour nous permettre de voir ce que nous allions manger. Nous n'étions pas nombreux et pourtant, nous avions suffisamment de nourriture pour satisfaire un village entier. Mais Père adorait chasser avec d'autres nobles et rapportait beaucoup de gibier notamment des sangliers et quelques cerfs.

\- Sire, que diriez-vous de partir à la chasse à l'aube accompagné de votre fils ? proposa Charlie en découpant sa viande après qu'un serviteur ait rempli son assiette.

\- Je serais très honoré de me joindre à vous. Fils, viendriez-vous avec nous ?

Le Prince Edward ne répondit rien et me regarda. Du moins, je sentais son regard sur moi mais je n'osais l'imiter pour ne pas rougir. Je préférais déguster ma viande et attendre sa réponse en silence.

\- Je souhaiterais passer plus de temps avec Mademoiselle Isabella, si cela ne vous dérange pas, père.

Je me figeai en entendant sa requête et récoltai le regard sombre de Kate. Ce n'était pas elle qui me faisait peur, au contraire, je m'en fichais. Je n'y pouvais rien si le Prince me voulait à ses côtés puisque je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis plus de deux heures maintenant. La décision revenait au Roi et uniquement à lui. Moi, je n'avais d'autre choix que de m'y soumettre.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella, reprit-il me poussant à le regarder, seriez-vous d'accord pour passer la journée en ma compagnie ? me demanda-t-il en soudant ses pupilles vertes aux miennes.

\- Je serais ravie d'être en votre compagnie, Monseigneur.

Il me sourit franchement, prit ma main et l'embrassa. Cette tendre attention provoqua une brûlure à cet endroit mais je fis mine de n'avoir rien ressenti.

\- Pourrais-je me joindre à vous ? intervint Kate.

Je quittais à regret son regard et reportais le mien sur ma sœur. Du coin de l'œil, je vis le Prince se tendre en entendant la question de cette dernière ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement. Je ne voulais pas être méchante avec elle mais Mère m'avait conseillé d'être pour une fois, égoïste. Si mon _potentiel_ futur époux me souhaitait à ses côtés ce n'était pas pour supporter la compagnie de Kate.

\- Kate ! De quel droit vous permettez-vous de vous imposer de la sorte ?! la réprimanda Père.

\- Pardonnez-moi, Monseigneur. Je ne voulais pas vous offenser, déclara-t-elle, à l'attention du prince tout en baissant la tête, rouge de honte.

Au fond de moi, j'étais mal pour elle. Kate était ma petite sœur et malgré son caractère rebelle et parfois honteux, je ne pouvais pas ignorer ma peine lorsque je voyais Père s'en prendre à elle. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas à la bonne place pour intervenir.

Dans ma famille, les femmes n'avaient pas leur mot à dire tandis que les hommes étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. C'était pour cette raison que je ne pris pas la peine d'atténuer la colère de Père car chaque femme présente savait ce qu'il était capable de faire lorsque l'une d'entre nous osait le contredire.

\- Que je ne vous y reprenne pas !

\- Non Père, je ne vous ferai plus honte.

\- Allez donc dans vos appartements ! Vous êtes privée de dîner ! ordonna-t-il, tandis que Kate se leva de sa place.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce et, afin de détendre l'atmosphère, Père demanda au serviteur de servir du vin à tout le monde ainsi que de passer au dessert. Je bus une gorgée de mon verre de vin et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un lançât une conversation. Je ne souhaitais pas parler mais écouter attentivement afin de pouvoir me permettre de penser plus tranquillement.

\- Avant que votre fille ne quitte la table, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, s'exclama le Roi en se levant, son verre de vin dans la main droite.

\- Nous vous écoutons, Sire.

\- Je déclare les fiançailles du Prince Edward et Mademoiselle Isabella !

Tandis que le Prince sourit grandement, je souris à mon tour car j'étais heureuse de m'être trouvé un époux. J'avais dix-huit ans et j'étais en âge d'être mariée. Je savais que Père avait tout fait pour que le Roi acceptât leur accord et maintenant, me voilà officiellement fiancée à l'héritier du trône. Ce dernier s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna à me lever pour nous montrer aux yeux de nos familles ainsi que des serviteurs qui applaudissaient la nouvelle.

\- Je suis fier que l'une de mes filles ait satisfait le Dauphin, Sire.

Même si père laissé paraître sa fierté et sa surprise, dans son regard, se lisait un sentiment victorieux. J'ignorais encore les détails de l'accord qu'ils avaient passés et ma curiosité fut plus difficile à contrôler. Je supposais que tout ceci sera écrit sur notre contrat de mariage.

\- Mon fils a beaucoup insisté concernant Isabella.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et des rougeurs apparurent sur mes joues tandis que je sentais le regard de mon fiancé me scruter. Je supposai qu'il était satisfait de ma réaction au vu de l'air ravi qui séjournait sur son visage.

\- Longue vie aux futurs mariés ! déclara Père en levant son verre de vin suivit de tous les autres présents à cette table.

Alice vint à moi et me chuchota qu'elle savait qu'il me choisirait. Devrai-je lui dire que tout était déjà prévu ? Non, si je pouvais éviter les conflits alors je ne dirais rien.

Kate quant à elle, s'efforça de faire de même mais cela se lisait sur son visage qu'elle le faisait à contre cœur. Elle nous félicita quand même et, sous le regard colérique de père, elle sortit de table et se rendit dans ses appartements.

\- Puis-je vous emprunter ma fille ? demanda Mère à mon fiancé qui accepta sa requête. Votre sœur est juste un peu jalouse mais cela lui passera lorsque votre père lui aura présenté son futur mari, me chuchota Mère lorsque nous nous arrêtâmes dans un coin de la pièce.

\- Quand le rencontrera-t-elle ?

\- Après votre mariage. Il souhaite que vous soyez toutes mariées et il a raison d'agir ainsi. Vous êtes en âge d'avoir un mari et de mettre au monde des fils.

\- J'espère que j'arriverais à lui donner un fils, dis-je, inquiète en regardant mon fiancé qui m'imita au même moment.

\- N'ayez crainte, ma fille. Dans ma famille, les femmes sont toutes fertiles. Il n'y a donc aucune raison que vous ne fournissiez pas d'héritier au Prince Edward.

\- Hélas, j'ai bien peur que cette crainte subsistera en moi jusqu'à ce je sois enceinte.

\- Je suis sûre que vous donnerez au futur roi ce qu'il attend de vous, m'assura-t-elle en prenant mon visage en coupe avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

\- Je l'espère, murmurai-je avant de la laisser retourner à sa place.

Je l'imitai et me retrouvai rapidement aux côtés de mon fiancé. Ce dernier n'avait cessé de sourire depuis l'annonce officielle tandis que moi, je repensais à mon rôle lorsque je serais son épouse.

La fin du repas arriva rapidement et nous laissâmes les serviteurs débarrasser notre table. Les hommes se trouvaient à l'extérieur pour discuter de mon mariage tandis que les mères s'étaient retrouvées au bord du feu pour prendre le thé. De mon côté, je m'étais réfugiée à l'intérieur de mes appartement dans le but de me retrouver seule quelques instants.

Afin de pouvoir réfléchir plus sereinement, je demandai à mes domestiques de me préparer un bain tandis que deux autres femmes m'aidèrent à me déshabiller. Je crus respirer de nouveau lorsqu'elles retirèrent mon corset, mon jupon et enfin, ma lourde et longue robe. Seule ma chemise, une tunique blanche recouvrait mon corps. Mes cheveux furent à leur tour libérés et, après avoir retiré mon dernier vêtement, je pris place à l'intérieur d'un bon bain bouillant.

\- Félicitations pour vos fiançailles, Madame, déclara Marie tandis qu'elle s'occupait de nettoyer mon dos avec une éponge.

\- Merci.

\- Vous avez de la chance d'épouser le Prince Edward.

\- Je suppose.

J'appréciais parler avec mes domestiques mais j'évitais d'être trop bavarde au risque de dire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas. Les femmes et les hommes de son rang devaient rester dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Néanmoins, leur présence m'insupportait rarement.

\- Mais j'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fait exécuter ses dernières épouses à cause d'un adultère, pensa-t-elle m'apprendre.

\- Je l'ai deviné en me promenant avec lui. Ses dernières épouses savaient les conséquences d'un adultère.

\- Vous avez raison, Madame.

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser ? demandai-je, désireuse de rester seule.

\- Prévenez-moi dès que vous en aurez fini avec le bain.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et attendis qu'elle sortît, suivie des autres domestiques, de mes appartements. Une fois seule, je soupirai de soulagement et plongeai la tête dans l'eau dans le but de m'apaiser et de décontracter mes muscles.

Cette journée avait été riche en émotion et j'avais encore du mal à me faire à l'idée d'être déjà fiancée à un homme puissant. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais penser de la situation mais d'un autre côté, je me réjouissais de pouvoir faire propulser ma famille dans un rang au-dessus.

\- Vous m'aviez dit que vous me laisseriez le Prince ! intervint Kate, me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à venir dans mes appartements !

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas respecté ma requête ? Je ne demandais que cela !

\- Ce n'était pas à moi de choisir mais au Roi. Cessez d'agir ainsi car Père vous présentera votre futur époux quelques jours après mon mariage. Vous devriez vous en réjouir.

\- Me réjouir de quoi ? Je ne veux pas me marier à un homme que l'on me désignera ! Je voudrais pouvoir choisir librement mon époux ! Et c'est le Prince que je désirais !

\- Vous savez très bien que cela est impossible. Nous ne pouvons avoir le choix sur nos époux. Kate, je vous en prie, ne faites rien qui pourrait avoir des conséquences sur votre réputation. Je ne pense pas que vous souhaitiez être reniée par Père, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Il y en a toujours eu rien que pour toi ! répondit-elle simplement avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue non sans claquer la porte au passage.

Mes rapports avec ma sœur n'avaient jamais été de tout repos. Elle me reprochait beaucoup de choses et autant, je pouvais comprendre certaines choses notamment le fait que père eût mis tout en œuvre pour que le Roi acceptât de me fiancer au Dauphin. En revanche, j'avouais ne pas me sentir concernée par les autres reproches. Comme le disait Mère, Kate était simplement jalouse et lorsqu'elle rencontrerait son futur mari, cela lui passerait.

Mais pour le moment, l'heure était venue de sortir de mon bain et d'aller me reposer. La journée de demain risquait être longue surtout si la proposition de mon fiancé se tenait toujours. J'ignorais ce que nous allions bien pouvoir faire mais j'étais confiante car cela nous permettrait de nous connaître davantage et, aussi, de connaître le déroulement de notre mariage.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Je sais, le chapitre est court mais c'est la longueur que je souhaite conserver pour cette histoire et je sais aussi que je me répète mais je préfère vous prévenir une dernière fois._

 _Ensuite, je suis consciente que pour le moment, il ne se passe pas grand-chose, grand-chose, mais sachez que je pose uniquement les bases. Après, ce n'est que le deuxième chapitre donc pour le moment, j'ai de quoi prendre mon temps._

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D**

Les précédents m'ont **énormément fait plaisir** alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de **lire les nouveaux !** :D

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	5. Chapitre III

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Encore un chapitre surprise ! Décidément, je me sens d'humeur à en publier plusieurs par semaine haha. L'écriture de l'histoire avance beaucoup alors je me permets de le publier assez rapidement. Merci à ma correctrice pour son efficacité.

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

.

..

...

 _Il semblerait qu'il y ait un nouveau problème avec les reviews de Fanfiction. Je les lu via mes mails et je les ai validé mais comme sur mon application, les mails de FF se suppriment automatiquement, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre notamment pour les reviews guests. Je tiens cependant à vous remercier pour vos avis très plaisant. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecteurs et surtout, à voir la liste des followers s'agrandir. Donc MERCI !_

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III**

La journée qui avait été prévue avec le Prince Edward venait d'être annulée. En effet, depuis ce matin, j'étais forcée de rester allongée dans mon lit dans le but de me reposer puisque j'étais malade. Une simple angine passagère d'après le médecin mais ce qui ne me permit pas d'être crédible auprès de mon futur époux.

Ce dernier n'était pas encore venu me voir mais avait su que j'étais tombée malade. Que pensait-il de moi ? Je supposais qu'il devait être déçu d'avoir une fiancée aussi fragile et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il ne souhaiterait pas d'une femme malade auprès de lui. Néanmoins, Kate ne cachait pas son contentement face à la situation et d'après Alice, elle essayait de mettre tout en œuvre pour attirer le Prince dans ses filets.

\- Vous devriez boire cette soupe, Madame.

\- Merci, Marie, dis-je en m'emparant du bol qu'elle me tendit.

Je bus le contenu sans attendre, déjà pressée de me remettre sur pied mais pour l'heure, j'avais pour obligation de me reposer. Père ne voulait pas que ma maladie s'aggravât et moi non plus alors je respectais les conseils que le médecin m'avait donnés.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella ? Mademoiselle Alice désire vous voir.

\- Faites-la entrer.

\- Isabella, Mère m'a demandé de vous emmener cette fourrure pour vous recouvrir.

\- La cheminée me permet de me réchauffer, je n'ai point besoin de cela.

\- Je ne fais qu'exécuter les ordres, répondit-elle en posant la couverture sur mes jambes déjà couvertes.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du lit sans pour autant cesser de sourire. J'ignorais ce qui la mettait dans cet état et j'étais suffisamment curieuse pour savoir pourquoi elle semblait si heureuse.

\- Que me vaut ce sourire ?

\- Père m'a annoncé que mon futur époux était en route pour venir me rencontrer.

\- Oh et qui est-ce ?

\- Le bâtard du Roi mais il a un titre très important et aussi des terres.

\- Le bâtard du Roi ? demandai-je, surprise.

Alice hocha plusieurs fois la tête sans pour autant cesser de sourire. J'étais heureuse pour elle, vraiment mais je ne comprenais pas les choix de Père concernant son futur époux.

\- Quel titre possède-t-il ?

\- Il est Duc de Normandie et il est très proche de votre fiancé. Et, d'après ce que je sais, il a été nommé Seigneur de l'armée du Roi.

\- Vous vivrez donc à la cour ? Avec moi ?

\- Il y a de forte chance que l'on parte vivre à la cour ensemble.

\- Je suis heureuse de ne pas me retrouver seule dans un endroit qui m'est totalement inconnu et j'espère que votre époux vous conviendra.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire concernant mon époux. Vous le savez autant que moi mais depuis que je le sais, je prie Dieu toutes les heures pour qu'il m'aime et me respecte.

\- Je prierai pour vous, dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne. Et qu'en est-il de Kate ?

\- Pour Kate c'est un peu plus compliqué.

\- Pour quelles raisons ? Ne devait-elle pas rencontrer son fiancé après mon mariage ?

Ma sœur se racla la gorge et baissa la tête, cherchant à me déclarer ce que j'ignorais. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle se livrât à moi mais j'espérais que Kate n'avait rien fait de grave pour attirer les foudres de Père. Ce dernier pouvait être très attentionné comme il pouvait être très sévère surtout envers les femmes qui osaient défier son autorité. C'est pour cela que je préférais me soumettre à ses désirs pour éviter le pire.

\- Père ne veut pas que je vous en parle. Je crois que votre fiancé le fera à ma place, dit-elle, gênée.

\- Est-ce si important ?

\- Cela concerne toute la famille et notre réputation, répondit-elle en me regardant de nouveau.

\- Vous en dites trop, Alice.

\- Pardonnez-moi mais le Roi et le Prince ont insisté pour vous parler de cela. Je suis obligée de me soumettre et de ne pas fauter pour éviter de me retrouver dans la même situation que notre sœur.

Je ne répondis rien, consciente que je n'obtiendrais pas plus de détails. Je la laissai s'en aller de mes appartements et me retrouvai rapidement seule. Je soupirai lourdement, cherchant à répondre à mes questions internes mais en vain.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella ?

Je tournai la tête pour affronter Marie et attendis qu'elle me fît part de sa demande. J'hochais la tête dans le but de l'encourager même si cela n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Le Roi, le Prince et votre père souhaitent vous voir.

\- Oh et qu'attendez-vous pour les faire entrer ?!

\- Tout de suite Mademoiselle.

Elle sortit de la pièce et laissa entrer les trois hommes qui se postèrent devant mon lit. Ce fut à cet instant précis que je fus prise d'une quinte de toux qui ne s'arrêta qu'après avoir bu le thé que me tendit ma domestique. Cette dernière repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue pour éviter de se faire réprimander.

\- Majesté, dis-je en baissant la tête pour le saluer. Dauphin, fis-je à l'attention de mon fiancé. Père, ajoutais-je répétant mon geste.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose d'important, s'exclama le Roi en s'avançant de quelques pas.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ? demandai-je, tendue.

\- Nous sommes venus pour nous en assurer en personne, me répondit-il, d'une voix remplie de reproches.

Mon regard s'aventura sur mon fiancé qui me regarda intensément mais j'arrivais à voir une lueur de colère dans ses yeux verts. Je ne savais que penser de ce sentiment qu'il ressentait mais tant que j'ignorais la raison de leur venue dans mes appartements, j'étais dans l'incapacité de le comprendre.

\- Cela concerne votre sœur, Kate.

\- Qu'a-t-elle encore fait ?

\- Elle attendait mon fils complètement dévêtue dans ses appartements.

Mes yeux sortirent presque de leurs orbites tellement je fusse choquée par cette révélation. Pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Je lui avais pourtant dit de faire attention mais malheureusement, son inconscience allait lui faire payer. Nous ne nous entendions pas très bien mais cela ne m'empêchais d'être attristée par ses actes.

\- Mais ce n'est pas tout… Votre sœur a affirmé que vous l'aviez soudoyée pour qu'elle puisse tester la fidélité de votre fiancé.

Je me figeais en entendant cette accusation. J'étais profondément blessée et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ma sœur me mettait dans le coup. Pourquoi n'assumait-elle pas ses actes ? A cause de cela, le Roi et le Prince doutaient de ma sincérité.

\- Isabella, êtes-vous responsable de cette faute ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je vous jure sur ma vie que jamais je n'aurais osé faire cela ! me défendis-je en haussant la voix.

Père me regarda quelques minutes avant de soupirer de soulagement. Il semblerait qu'il me croyait et je ne pouvais qu'en être soulagée de mon côté. Cependant, j'avais besoin de savoir si le Roi et le Prince étaient du même avis que ce dernier. Je ne voudrais pas que toutes mes chances d'épouser le futur roi fussent remises en question.

\- Je vous l'ai dit, ma fille ne ferait jamais ce genre de faute. Elle en connaît les conséquences. Kate a toujours été plus rebelle que mes deux autres filles, expliqua Père en se tournant vers eux.

\- Je crois en votre sincérité Comte mais nous sommes dans l'obligation de comprendre les motivations de votre fille.

\- Elle est venue me voir hier soir pendant que je prenais un bain, intervins-je, attirant le regard des trois hommes sur moi.

\- Je l'avais pourtant punie ! ragea père.

\- Que vous a-t-elle dit ? demanda le Dauphin, toujours en colère.

\- Elle m'a reproché d'avoir été choisie à sa place. Je l'ai même mise en garde pour ne pas qu'elle fasse quelque chose de compromettant mais visiblement, elle ne m'a pas écouté. Et ensuite, elle est partie en disant qu'il n'y en avait que pour moi mais je vous assure que je ne l'ai en aucun cas soudoyée pour commettre cette faute, expliquai-je en regardant mon fiancé dans les yeux.

Le regard de ce dernier se radoucit et je compris alors qu'il croyait en ma sincérité. Je soupirai de soulagement et tentai de me détendre par la suite. Je me mis à tousser et bus les dernières gorgées qu'il me restait de mon thé pour la calmer avec succès.

\- Je suis soulagé de savoir que ma fiancée n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire, déclara-t-il sans cesser de me regarder.

\- Que va-t-il arriver à Kate ? demanda père à l'attention du Roi.

\- Emmenez votre fille dans un couvent pour qu'elle y apprenne les bonnes manières et je vous conseille de vérifier si elle est toujours pure. Ce qu'il s'est passé aura des conséquences sur sa réputation ainsi que sur la vôtre surtout si vous souhaitez la marier à un noble. Et je tiens à vous signaler que la rencontre entre votre fille cadette et mon second fils se fera au château.

\- Bien, Sire, je me chargerais d'exécuter vos ordres.

\- Afin de m'assurer que cela soit bien fait, mes hommes viendront la chercher dans les jours qui suivent. Sinon, je serais contraint de l'enfermer dans le cachot du palais.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Sire.

Le Roi et mon père échangèrent quelques formalités et s'en allèrent de mes appartements, me laissant seule avec mon futur époux. Soudainement gênée, je fixai mes mains qui elles, s'amusaient avec le pli de la fourrure qui me couvrait.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en prenant place sur le bord de mon lit.

\- J'ai juste mal à la gorge. Je ne comprends pas. Mère et Père tiennent à ce que je reste dans mon lit alors que nous aurions pu nous promener comme ce qui était prévu, répondis-je en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- En fait, cet ordre vient de moi.

Mince, j'aurais dû me taire et au lieu de cela, j'avais pris le risque de contrarier le futur roi. Je me sentais idiote à cet instant et je cherchais déjà à me rattraper ou alors, valait mieux que je ne disse rien au risque de l'énerver davantage.

\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez malade le jour des noces.

\- J'espère être remise sur pied avant notre mariage.

\- Avec les soupes que les domestiques vous préparent, vous iriez mieux dans deux jours, j'en suis persuadé.

\- Quand nous marions-nous ?

\- Dès que vous vous sentirez mieux mais le Roi aimerait que les noces se fassent au plus vite. Il ne peut pas s'absenter plus longtemps au château.

\- Je comprends.

Le Prince prit ma main dans la sienne, me surprenant au passage. Il me caressa en faisant un geste circulaire avec son pouce, provoquant une sensation agréable. Je fus hypnotisée par son massage et me retins de fermer les yeux pour ne pas m'endormir.

 _\- Ne vous arrêtez pas, chuchotai-je, soudant mon regard avec le sien._

 _\- Vous aimez ?_

 _\- C'est … agréable._

Il sourit face à ma réponse et déposa un baiser sur ma main sans rompre notre contact visuel. Il répéta son geste une seconde fois provoquant cette fois-ci, des milliers de frissons sur mon épiderme.

\- A défaut de ne pas pouvoir vous embrasser, je me console en le faisant sur vos douces mains.

\- Je n'aurais pas refusé un baiser de votre part.

Son regard devint noir de désir ou de colère ? Je n'arrivais pas encore à lire sur son visage mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de sentir un lien fort se former entre nous. J'ignorais s'il avait senti la même chose que moi mais dans tous les cas, cela ne pût que rassurer sur l'avenir qui m'attendait.

\- Je ne voudrais pas prendre le risque d'être malade à mon tour. Il n'est pas question que notre union soit de nouveau retardée.

\- Vous ne le serez pas, murmurai-je, timidement.

Je ne voulais pas le forcer à m'embrasser mais j'avais incroyablement envie de sentir à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier son baiser de la veille et je désirais ardemment qu'il recommençât.

\- Est-ce vraiment ce que vous désirez ? me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

\- Plus que vous ne l'imaginez.

Il était mon fiancé. Je pouvais donc me permettre de l'embrasser car cela ne serait pas vu comme une trahison.

\- Faites-le, m'incita-t-il en m'offrant un sourire en coin.

J'humidifiai mes lèvres et rapprochai ma tête de la sienne. Je frôlai ses lèvres contre les siennes, hésitant à aller plus loin. Je me souvins des gestes qu'il avait eu avec moi la veille et tentai de les répéter en les posant doucement pour lui offrir un baiser chaste et timide.

L'impatience sembla le gagner rapidement puisqu'il passa sa main sur ma joue et fonça sur mes lèvres, me faisant gémir au passage. Son baiser fut plus sauvage, plus brutal que le premier mais je ne me plaignis pas pour autant. Au moins, je pouvais constater qu'il était expérimenté dans la matière.

Je le laissais me guider une nouvelle fois jusqu'à même lui permettre de m'allonger pour qu'il pût se placer au-dessus de moi, ses lèvres toujours sur les miennes.

\- Nous devrions nous arrêter là au risque de compromettre nos noces, dit-il en rompant notre étreinte.

J'hochais plusieurs fois la tête en guise de réponse, encore un peu chamboulée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je ne me sentais pas gênée au contraire, j'appréciais être dans cette position.

Ses bras au-dessus de ma tête et son regard qui dérivait de temps à autre sur ma poitrine seulement protégée par ma chemise me forçaient à m'imaginer notre nuit de noce.

\- Vous devez rester pure jusqu'à la consommation du mariage, reprit-il en se remettant dans sa position initiale.

Je savais que beaucoup de futurs époux consommaient avant les noces mais je savais aussi que beaucoup de femmes avaient été exilées voire, exécutées car elles n'étaient plus vierges le jour du mariage. Je ne voulais pas que cela m'arrivât alors je préférais ne pas insister et rester pure jusqu'au mariage.

\- Votre pureté est perçue comme une qualité, déclara-t-il en reprenant sa main dans la mienne.

\- Je ne voudrais pas être exécutée le jour de notre mariage.

\- Si cela était arrivé, je n'aurais jamais permis votre exécution. Mais uniquement si vous l'aviez fait avec moi.

\- Je comprends, Monseigneur

\- Cessez de m'appeler Monseigneur, nous allons bientôt nous marier.

\- Comment souhaitez-vous que je vous appelle ?

\- Edward.

S'il m'autorisait à l'appeler par son prénom cela signifiait-il que nous nous étions rapprochés ? Cet homme était encore une énigme à lui tout seul mais j'espérais qu'un jour, j'arriverais à le décrypter à n'importe quel moment.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer, me conseilla-t-il en se levant du lit. Plus tôt vous irez mieux, plus tôt nous nous marierons. Nous nous reverrons demain.

Il me laissa pas le temps de répondre quoi que soit, embrassa ma tempe et sortit de mes appartements. Je commençais à m'habituer à sa présence et son absence me pesa légèrement. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure dans le but de mémoriser notre baiser puis écoutai son conseil en me laissant emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Le chapitre est court mais c'est la longueur que je souhaite conserver pour les chapitres suivants mais vu la vitesse à laquelle je publie, votre frustration ne durera pas trop longtemps **(:**_

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Comme le dise certains lecteurs, Kate est une véritable peste et avec ce chapitre, vous pouvez en avoir la certitude. Edward et Isabella se rapprochent mais cela dura-t-il ?_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D**

 _Les précédents m'ont_ **énormément fait plaisir** _alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de_ **lire les nouveaux !** **:D**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	6. Chapitre IV

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Encore un chapitre surprise ! Décidément, je me sens d'humeur à en publier plusieurs par semaine haha. L'écriture de l'histoire avance beaucoup alors je me permets de le publier assez rapidement. Si je continue à écrire à cette allure, l'histoire sera terminée plus vite que prévue. Mais pas de précipitation non plus :) Merci à ma correctrice !

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

.

..

...

 _Le problème avec les reviews de Fanfiction persiste (arrrhg). Je les lu via mes mails et je les ai validé mais comme sur mon application, les mails de FF se suppriment automatiquement, je n'ai pas pu vous répondre notamment pour les reviews guests car le nombre de reviews augmente mais elles n'apparaissent pas lorsque je souhaite les relire. Je tiens cependant à vous remercier pour vos avis très plaisant. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir autant de lecteurs et surtout, à voir la liste des followers s'agrandir. Donc MERCI !_

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IV**

Les jours passèrent et malheureusement pour moi, j'étais restée malade plus longtemps que prévu. Je ne cachais pas que cela avait fortement inquiété le Roi et il avait demandé à Père si je l'étais souvent. Ce dernier avait répondu par la négative, affirmant que ma santé n'était point fragile ce qui était la stricte vérité.

Comme ça avait été prévu, Kate fut emmenée de force au couvent du Mont Saint Michel après avoir subi un test de virginité. Elle s'était sentie humiliée suite à cela mais elle n'avait eu guère le choix. De mon côté, j'avais essayé de comprendre ses motivations mais je n'avais pas eu l'autorisation de lui parler alors je l'avais laissée partir sans avoir eu la possibilité de répondre à mes questions internes.

Mais le jour le plus important de ma vie approchait à grand pas. Maintenant que j'étais rétablie, le Roi désirait que le mariage s'effectuât le plus rapidement possible. C'était pour cette raison que les domestiques s'affairaient en préparant mes bagages et les installaient derrière le carrosse royal tandis que d'autres s'occupaient de me vêtir de ma plus jolie robe afin de faire bonne impression lorsque j'arriverais au palais.

Quant à notre mariage, il s'effectuerait dans la chapelle du château puis, nous devrons nous unir une seconde fois à la Cathédrale de Notre Dame de Paris. S'en suivrait ensuite de notre nuit de noce. Mon anxiété vis-à-vis de la consommation augmentait de jour en jour et j'avais parfois du mal à la cacher au Prince mais je savais qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Isabella, intervint Renée en entrant dans mes appartements. J'ai une importante nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Il se pourrait qu'Alice vienne vivre à la cour, avec vous car votre père désire lui présenter son futur mari qui revient au château, auprès de son père, le Roi.

\- Elle m'en a déjà informé et je suis très heureuse pour elle.

\- Elle pourra même devenir votre dame de compagnie, si vous le souhaitez.

J'acquiesçais en silence tout en me regardant devant le miroir. Marie coiffa mes longs cheveux bruns pour me faire une coiffure complexe.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Isabella ? me demanda-t-elle, face à mon silence.

\- Mère, puis-je vous poser une question ?

\- Bien entendu. Je vous écoute.

\- Avez-vous souffert lors de votre nuit de noce ?

\- Loin de vouloir vous faire peur, je me dois quand même d'être honnête envers vous.

\- Avez-vous souffert ? demandai-je, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Votre père m'a fait très mal ce jour-là et a manqué de douceur.

\- Si cela peut vous rassurer Mademoiselle Isabella, mon mari a été très doux et patient avec moi, déclara Marie en tressant mes cheveux.

\- Mais rien ne l'empêchera de manquer de douceur … soufflai-je en baissant la tête.

\- Tous les hommes ne sont pas pareils. Le Prince m'a l'air d'être un homme bon.

\- C'est ce que je souhaiterais le plus au monde.

Mère ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de me sourire avec bienveillance. Je n'avais plus le cœur à faire de même et préférais prier pour que ma nuit de noce se passât bien. De toute manière, si je souhaitais avoir un mari et une famille, j'étais obligée de passer par-là. Si je ne me mariais pas avec le Prince, je le ferais avec un autre homme. Cependant, le rapprochement que nous avions eu ces derniers jours me permit de croire que je pourrais lui demander d'être doux avec moi.

\- Il est temps de partir, Isabella.

\- Déjà … soufflais-je en me levant de ma coiffeuse.

\- Votre poitrine n'est pas assez mise en valeur. Il faut resserrer son corset, Marie.

\- Mais j'ai déjà du mal à respirer. Je ne voudrais pas être victime d'un malaise, mère. Déjà que le Roi doute de ma santé alors si je peux éviter de m'écrouler …

\- Mais je veux que vous soyez belle et …

\- Ma fiancée est déjà très belle, intervint le Prince Edward en entrant dans mes appartements.

Je me figeais instantanément en le voyant s'approcher de nous tandis que ma mère retira ses mains de mon décolleté. Marie, elle, réajusta le jupon de ma lourde robe avant de se reculer pour éviter de déranger.

\- Dauphin, salua mère en se baissant. Il va de soi que ma fille est très belle mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle le soit encore plus pour vous plaire davantage.

\- Veuillez nous laisser, ordonna-t-il en l'ignorant.

Nous fûmes rapidement seuls. Il ne tarda pas à se trouver plus proche de moi et me détailla de la tête au pied. J'ignorais si je devais me sentir mal à l'aise ou comblée face à son regard inquisiteur alors je préférais ne faire aucun geste et attendre qu'il parlât.

\- Votre mère a raison, vous êtes ravissante.

Troublée et rougissante, je souris simplement pour le remercier de ce compliment. Je pensais que même lorsqu'il serait mon époux, il m'impressionnerait toujours.

\- Le carrosse est prêt. Il est temps de partir.

Je me raclais la gorge en hochant la tête, soudainement angoissée par les évènements futurs. Il est vrai que je souhaitais l'épouser mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'attendre les prochains jours avec appréhension.

Il me fit signe de le suivre et je m'exécutai, juste derrière lui. Il referma la porte de mes appartements et je fus prise de nostalgie en me rendant compte que c'était la dernière fois que je remettrais les pieds ici.

En arrivant à l'extérieur, je vis que trois carrosses étaient prêts. Celui de ma famille, celui du Roi et de la Reine et le nôtre. Il était préférable que je voyageasse avec mon futur époux et de toute façon, on ne me laissait pas vraiment le choix.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que cela va réellement arriver, s'extasia Alice en venant vers moi.

\- Moi non plus, soufflai-je en souriant.

Ne souhaitant pas que notre conversation fût entendue, Alice me tira le bras et m'entraîna loin de la famille royale et de la nôtre.

\- Kate a pu me parler avant de partir pour le couvent.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a dit ?

\- Qu'elle avait peur de ce qui l'attendait là-bas … Je sais que c'est mal ce qu'elle a fait et que cela va avoir des conséquences sur la réputation de Père mais Kate est notre sœur.

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Elle a essayé de saboter mon mariage et ma réputation.

\- J'aimerais l'aider à sortir …

\- Alice ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Le Roi a ordonné à Père d'emmener Kate dans ce couvent. Nous ne pouvons pas comploter pour la sortir de cet endroit et honnêtement, cela lui permettra d'apprendre les bonnes manières ! m'emportai-je en posant mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui faire entendre raison.

Je regardai ma sœur pour m'assurer qu'elle ne ferait rien pour mettre sa vie et sa réputation en danger. Il était fort probable qu'elle vivrait à la cour avec moi et honnêtement, sa présence me serait d'une grande aide pour supporter cette nouvelle vie qui m'attendait. Evidemment, je me promettais de la soutenir à mon tour.

\- Elle ne restera que quelques mois. Le temps qu'elle prenne conscience que ce qu'elle a fait est grave.

\- Vous ferez mieux de rejoindre votre futur époux.

Je me retournai pour affronter ce dernier du regard puis fis de même avec ma sœur.

\- Il vous attend, insista-t-elle en souriant.

\- Je sais, soufflai-je en souriant à mon tour. Le moment est venu de vivre notre vie.

\- Nous ne serons pas séparées puisque je vais moi aussi, vivre à la cour.

\- Mais le palais est grand. Nos rôles et nos responsabilités seront différents. Nous ne serons pas tout le temps ensemble.

\- Il faudra faire en sorte de conserver notre lien, assura-t-elle, émue.

Alice était la plus sensible de nous trois. Dès que quelque chose la touchait, elle pleurait. Le fait de la voir ainsi, m'attendrissait et il m'arrivait parfois d'être émue à mon tour mais il était rare que je me laissasse aller par mes émotions.

\- Je vais devoir y aller. Votre carrosse sera juste derrière le nôtre.

Ma sœur hocha plusieurs fois la tête et m'enlaça avant de me laisser partir vers mon fiancé. Ce dernier me fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable ce qui m'inquiéta légèrement. Je n'étais pas du genre à m'affoler pour quelque chose mais ce mariage était tout nouveau pour moi alors j'avais besoin de temps pour m'adapter et accepter ce qui était en train de m'arriver. Dans quelques jours, je deviendrais la future reine du royaume. J'avais de quoi être inquiète.

\- Il est temps de partir, m'indiqua-t-il en prenant ma main dans la sienne.

Ce geste me fit frissonner, frissons que je tentais tant bien que mal de camoufler. Il m'aida à monter dans le carrosse. Je m'assis à l'intérieur et attendis qu'il vînt me rejoindre. Une fois la porte fermée, je repoussai le rideau et regardai la façade de la demeure dans laquelle j'avais grandi et où je ne reviendrais plus. J'ignorais encore si j'aurais l'occasion de rendre visite à mes parents alors je préférais ne pas y penser.

\- Vous pourrez revenir voir vos parents si vous le souhaitez.

Surprise, je quittai des yeux ma contemplation et regardai mon futur époux dans les yeux. Il était beau même dans la pénombre du carrosse, il dégageait un charme fou. Quelque chose que toutes les femmes rêvaient de voir chez un homme. Il était digne de son rang.

\- Vous serez dans l'obligation de me demander la permission pour ne pas vous y rendre seule, reprit-il avec sérieux.

J'hochai la tête pour lui indiquer que je comprenais les nouvelles règles qu'il m'imposait. Je savais que désormais, je ne me déplacerai plus seule. Mais était-ce uniquement pour ma sécurité ou pour me surveiller ? Je n'en étais pas certaine …

\- Reposez-vous, le voyage sera très long.

Je repris ma contemplation et remarquai que le carrosse s'éloignait peu à peu de la demeure. Le bruit des sabots contre le sol me berçait et me permit de fermer les yeux quelques instants pour calmer l'angoisse grandissante.

J'ignorais combien de temps dura le trajet mais je savais déjà que nous habitions loin du palais royale. Orléans se situait à des kilomètres de Fontainebleau.

J'ouvris les yeux et regardai le paysage défiler lentement sous mes yeux. La nuit commençait à tomber et je devinai que nous ne tarderions pas à nous arrêter dans une auberge pour manger et dormir. Je soufflai discrètement, observant au loin que l'on approchait de notre lieu de repos.

\- Mademoiselle, intervint le Prince, attirant mon regard sur lui. Nous allons nous arrêter pour la nuit mais nous devons garder notre identité secrète pour éviter d'être trahi, ajouta-t-il en me regardant intensément.

\- Je comprends, répondis-je simplement.

En sa présence, j'étais plus timide et moins bavarde. Je ne parlais pas énormément en temps normal mais j'aimais entretenir une conversation avec les miens. Le fait d'être en compagnie de mon futur époux et en l'occurrence, du prince héritier amplifié ma timidité.

\- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, remarqua-t-il, en caressant ma joue.

\- Vous … vous m'intimidez, me confiai-je dans un murmure.

Je me sentais idiote d'avoir fait part de mon malaise. Père m'avait sans cesse dit que je devais me taire et ne pas trop parler en présence de mon époux.

\- Je vous intimide ? demanda-t-il en intensifiant sa caresse sur ma joue.

A ce moment-là, je sentis qu'un lien se forma entre nous, un lien fort qui me troubla davantage que je ne l'étais déjà. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure sans pour autant rompre notre contact visuel.

\- Oui, soufflai-je, alors qu'il libéra ma lèvre de son pouce.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Désirait-il m'embrasser une troisième fois ? J'avais aimé nos rapprochements de ces derniers jours mais devrais-je pour autant me laisser aller sans me soucier des conséquences ? Il m'avait avoué qu'il n'y en aurait pas si je lui restais fidèle et je prenais ses dires au sérieux mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me poser des questions à ce propos.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je vous intimide ?

Au fond de moi, je voyais bien que ma confidence lui plaisait. Il était un homme et je savais que beaucoup d'entre eux appréciaient les femmes soumises. Certains préféraient même lorsqu'elles étaient apeurées. Je priai Dieu pour que mon fiancé ne fût pas ainsi …

\- J'ignore comment me comporter avec vous.

\- Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher. Votre comportement est digne de celui d'une future reine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vous êtes très discrète et très différente de mes précédentes épouses, déclara-t-il tandis que le carrosse venait de s'arrêter devant l'auberge.

Je fus touchée par ce qu'il pensait de moi. Il semblait apprécier ma personnalité et c'était important pour une union comme la nôtre. Il fallait que nous montrions à nos ennemis que nous étions forts mais comment le faire ? Avais-je les capacités pour le faire comprendre à mon futur époux ? Ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui faire part de mes pensées, je prenais sa main libre dans la sienne en le regardant droit dans les yeux, priant pour qu'il lisse à travers moi.

Son regard vert intense aurait pu me faire baisser les yeux mais à cet instant, je ne pouvais pas me soumettre aussi rapidement alors que je souhaitais qu'il comprît le message que je tentais de lui faire passer. Délicatement, il serra ma main à son tour et la porta contre ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser en soutenant mon regard. Venait-il de me montrer son accord ?

\- Vous …

Malheureusement pour moi, il fut interrompu par un homme qui vint ouvrir la porte du carrosse. Je lui offris un sourire pincé et rompis notre étreinte pour me lever et sortir à l'extérieur. Je fus rapidement rejointe par ma famille ainsi que celle de l'héritier tandis que ce dernier ce posta derrière moi.

La fraîcheur de la nuit commençait à s'installer peu à peu me poussant à avoir quelques tremblements. Je sentis un mouvement derrière moi avant qu'une couverture ne vînt recouvrir mes épaules. Je devinai qu'il s'agissait du Prince et sourit face à cette délicate attention.

\- Nous allons réchauffer le temps d'une nuit et manger. Nous partons tôt demain pour arriver rapidement à Fontainebleau, ordonna le Roi tandis que nous hochions tous la tête.

De toute façon, nous n'avions pas notre mot à dire que ce soit la Reine ou le Prince. Il était Roi et prenait toutes les décisions.

Ce dernier recouvrit sa tête d'une cape dans le but de passer inaperçu et de prendre l'identité d'un paysan de passage. La tête du Roi était gravée sur les pièces de monnaies alors j'espérais qu'il avait prévu une stratégie lui permettant de ne pas être démasqué. Néanmoins, si cela venait à arriver, sa Majesté n'était pas en fuite mais il n'y avait pas besoin de faire partie de la famille royale pour savoir que les villageois et certains nobles n'aimaient pas tous leur Roi. Tout le monde était susceptible de trahir leur souverain.

Le repas se passa dans le silence en ce qui concernait mon futur époux et moi. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant mais plutôt reposant. Je préférais lui parler et me confier en privé. En le voyant ne pas interagir avec moi, je supposai qu'il pensait la même chose mais comment en être certaine ? J'avais encore besoin de temps pour le connaître sur le bout des doigts mais je priais pour ne pas tromper. Je restais persuadée que si mon silence lui déplaisait, il m'en aurait déjà fait part, non ?

 _Je me posais trop de questions …_ pensai-je, en soupirant silencieusement.

\- Vous allez bien, Mademoiselle ? me demanda Edward.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête.

\- Je vous assure que vous ne m'embêterez pas si vous me parlez.

\- Je me pose trop de questions, murmurai-je pour ne pas être entendue par nos familles.

Si je pouvais éviter de me faire réprimander par mon père alors je le faisais. La soumission face à lui n'était pas un choix mais une obligation. J'avais peur de lui. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur moi mais je savais à quel point il pouvait être violent notamment avec Mère qui avait subi ses coups à maintes reprises. Il se fichait de nous corriger et de nous humilier en public ou non puisque ce qui l'intéressait était de montrer aux autres qu'il éduquait aussi bien sa femme que ses filles.

Ce fut pour cette raison que je ne souhaitais pas qu'il m'entendît me plaindre auprès du Prince. La discrétion sauverait mon honneur.

\- Vous êtes inquiète ?

\- Un peu. J'angoisse à l'idée de vivre cette nouvelle vie.

Son regard me scruta quelques secondes avant de soupirer à son tour. Il se redressa et sembla réfléchir à la réponse qu'il souhaitait me fournir ou avait-il décidé que la conversation était terminé ? Mon dieu ! Mon futur époux était une énigme indéchiffrable !

\- Je suis là pour vous guider tandis que vos dames de compagnie seront là pour vous servir et vous aider à vous intégrer à la cour.

Plus je passais du temps en sa compagnie, plus il paraissait être quelqu'un de bien. Mais comment en être certaine ? Encore des questions … Je devrais essayer de vivre au jour le jour et vider ma tête de toutes ces interrogations dont je n'obtiendrais pas de réponse avant plusieurs mois.

Je ne pouvais plus et je ne voulais pas reculer. Être l'épouse de l'héritier du trône pouvait avoir des inconvénients notamment pour lui donner un fils mais cela avait aussi ses avantages. Je possèderais la meilleure place à la cour et si je me fiais aux paroles de mon fiancé, j'aurais son soutien. Que pouvais-je rêver de mieux ?

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ?

\- Dites-moi tout.

\- Est-ce que ma sœur, Alice, peut devenir ma dame de compagnie ? Je souhaiterais avoir une personne de confiance dans mon entourage.

\- Je vous autorise à choisir vos dames de compagnie. Mes autres épouses ont eu le droit à ce privilège. A vous d'en profiter.

Je souris en guise de réponse et pris la main qu'il me tendit pour m'accompagner jusqu'à nos appartements respectifs. Nous n'étions pas encore mariés alors nous avons pour obligation de dormir séparément ce qui m'allait parfaitement. Cependant, je devais dormir avec ma sœur à cause de l'absence de chambre car nous étions trop nombreux et surtout, nous n'étions pas les seuls à passer la nuit dans cette auberge.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 _Le mariage est pour bientôt mais un peu de patience :D_

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D**

 _Les précédents m'ont_ **énormément fait plaisir** _alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de_ **lire les nouveaux !** **:D**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	7. Chapitre V

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Encore un chapitre surprise :D Mais comme je pars en week-end et que je ne pourrais pas poster un autre chapitre avant dimanche soir voire, lundi, je vous ai laissé ce chapitre comme un cadeau pour que vous puissiez patienter pendant plusieurs jours. Je n'aurais pas non plus l'occasion d'avancer dans l'écriture mais j'ai quelques chapitres en réserve donc pas de panique pour ça. Merci à ma correctrice.

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI à tous pour vos reviews ! :D**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Catherine :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis touchée par tes mots. C'est toujours plaisant de lire que j'ai du talent :3. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de patience pour le mariage mais bientôt, bientôt ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Aucune plainte n'est acceptée de toute manière haha :P. Je ne serais pas là du week-end donc c'est pour cela que je poste ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Amlia :** Merci pour ta review ! Et moi, j'adore toujours autant lire ce genre de commentaire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V**

L'anxiété. Sentiment que j'aurais tant voulu ne pas sentir mais qui pourtant, s'était installé au fur et à mesure que nous approchions du palais royal. Tenter de calmer ma respiration fut sans succès surtout depuis que nous traversions le village de Fontainebleau et que quelques paysans s'abaissaient devant les carrosses royaux.

\- Vous tremblez, constata mon fiancé en s'emparant de ma main pour la serrer contre la sienne.

Je regardais nos mains entrelacées, agréablement surprise qu'il réussît à calmer quelques-uns de mes tremblements.

\- J'ai juste un peu froid, mentis-je, ne souhaitant pas l'ennuyer avec mon inquiétude.

J'ignorais comment s'était passée l'arrivée de ses anciennes épouses et si elles avaient agi comme moi. Aussi pathétique et nerveuse. Je connaissais juste leur nom. En tant que noble, je ne devais pas ignorer ceux qui un jour, monteraient sur le trône à la suite du roi actuel.

Et aujourd'hui, je faisais partie de ces femmes-là. Maintenant que nos fiançailles étaient officielles, je savais que j'avais un rôle à jouer et que je devais faire bonne figure devant ceux que je côtoierais. Bien que la veille il m'avait assuré que j'étais différente d'elles, mais à quel point étais-je différente ? Encore des questions …

\- Mettez cette couverture, ordonna-t-il en plaçant ladite couverture sur mes épaules.

Puis, il lâcha ma main et regarda derrière le rideau avant de soupirer. Il semblait soudainement tendu. Que se passait-il ? Je tentai de jeter un œil pour connaître la raison de sa soudaine colère avant qu'il ne me l'expliquât lui-même.

\- Ces paysans, toujours en train de se plaindre, cracha-t-il, en fermant le rideau. Lorsque je règnerai, je tâcherai de ne pas céder à tous leurs caprices, ajouta-t-il, tandis que je l'écoutais attentivement.

Avais-je le droit d'intervenir ? De donner mon avis ? Je ne connaissais pas encore les limites qu'il imposait aux femmes mais si je ne tentais rien, je ne pouvais pas le deviner. Il fallait que je lui prouvasse que je pouvais tenir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Que je vainquisse ma timidité.

\- Vous ne devriez pas penser cela, dis-je, timidement.

Surpris par mon intervention, il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je rougissais violement. J'avais tenté et j'avais attiré sa colère. Au moins, je le saurais la prochaine fois.

\- Seriez-vous ce genre de femme à défendre les paysans ? me demanda-t-il en plissant les yeux.

\- Je ne les défends pas mais je veux simplement que vous sachiez que si vous ne faites pas le minimum pour qu'ils puissent vivre et nourrir leur famille, ils se révolteront.

Pensant que j'en disais trop, je me tus en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Il m'intimidait toujours autant et ce n'était pas avec mon intervention que les choses allaient changer. Puis, il me surprit une fois de plus en m'encourageant à parler. J'avais toute son attention sur moi. Je ne pouvais pas échouer dans mes explications.

\- Ils sont pauvres mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'une révolte de leur part pourrait provoquer une guerre civile et ce serait une catastrophe pour notre pays.

\- Votre intelligence me surprendra toujours, déclara-t-il, me faisant rougir au passage.

Ne sachant que dire, je le regardai, attendant qu'il continuât de parler. Il prit ma main, la porta jusqu'à sa bouche et y déposa un baiser. Je devrais m'habituer à ce geste et pourtant, j'avais toujours l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il me le faisait.

\- Hier, vous m'avez fait comprendre qu'il fallait que nous restions unis.

Il avait donc compris mon message muet. Il était donc facile de lire en moi tandis que lui, son visage restait de marbre. Peut-être était-ce sa vie en tant que prince héritier qui le rendait ainsi ?

\- Des conseils comme ceux que vous venez de me donner seront très utiles lorsque j'accèderai au trône et j'aurais besoin de vous pour m'en donner quelques-uns. J'espère aussi que je peux compter sur vous pour mettre au monde mon héritier tant attendu.

\- Un héritier, soufflai-je malgré moi.

Visiblement, j'avais pensé tout haut et je venais de faire part de mon inquiétude auprès de mon futur époux. Celui à qui je devais donner un héritier. Un fils pour le succéder après sa mort.

\- Vous n'êtes pas stérile ? me demanda-t-il inquiet.

Alors que j'avais baissé la tête, je la relevai pour le regarder et essayer de le rassurer sur ce point-là. Je ne pouvais pas savoir si j'étais stérile puisque je n'avais jamais été mariée à un homme jusque-là. J'étais encore pure.

\- Mère m'a assuré que dans sa famille, les femmes sont toutes fertiles, répondis-je en triturant mes doigts entre eux, gênée.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit votre père au mien. Après quatre épouses sans avoir eu un fils, je ne peux me permettre de ne pas avoir d'héritier pour me succéder.

Mon anxiété à ce propos était peut-être trop exagérée mais comment ne pas l'être ? Je connaissais mon rôle en tant que femme. Mère me l'avait répété à maintes reprises. Que même si elle nous aimait, elle s'en était toujours voulu de ne pas avoir eu de fils et ce n'était pas Père qui allait la rassurer. J'ignorais encore s'ils essayaient toujours d'en avoir un mais cela ne m'étonnerait guère si c'était toujours le cas. Il n'était pas question pour lui de laisser sa demeure dans les mains d'une femme, fût-elle la sienne.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque si je ne peux pas vous donner un héritier ? demandai-je en regardant droit devant moi.

\- L'exil, lâcha-t-il sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

J'hoquetai de surprise et avalai difficilement ma salive. Je tournai ma tête pour éviter son regard dur et tentai de rester calme malgré ce que je venais d'apprendre.

D'un autre côté, je n'ignorais pas totalement les conséquences de la stérilité chez une femme au sein de la famille royale. Je savais que ce n'était pas bien vu et que ma réputation en prendrait un coup mais le fait qu'il soit si honnête m'entraîna à m'inquiéter davantage.

\- L'exil peut être évité si vous me donnez un fils.

\- Evidemment, soufflai-je pour moi-même.

\- Il peut être aussi évité suivant notre entente.

\- Notre entente ? demandai-je en le regardant.

\- Si vous ne m'insupportez pas et que vous restez à votre place, l'exil peut vous être évité, précisa-t-il en ancrant son regard au mien.

J'hochai plusieurs fois la tête en guise de réponse avant de me concentrer sur le paysage. Nous nous éloignions peu à peu de la campagne et nous entrâmes sur la grande route royale menant tout droit au château. Notre arrivée imminente me permit d'oublier quelques instants notre dernière conversation et j'en étais ravis.

Lorsqu'enfin le carrosse s'arrêta, à travers la fenêtre du côté de mon fiancé, je remarquai une foule impressionnante d'hommes et de femmes venus saluer leur souverain. Je n'étais pas certaine que nos fiançailles étaient parvenues jusqu'à la cour mais tous savaient les raisons pour lesquelles le Roi et le fils étaient partis de la demeure royale.

Malgré l'anxiété, l'impatience me donna envie d'ouvrir la porte du carrosse et d'en sortir mais je devais attendre que le Roi et la Reine sortissent les premiers. Ensuite, ce serait à notre tour puis à celui de mes parents et de ma sœur.

\- Le Roi Carlisle II et la Reine Esmée de France !

Carlisle et Esmée se présentèrent devant l'allée où des nobles s'abaissèrent. Je regardai la scène avec curiosité tandis que mon fiancé semblait totalement désintéressé. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait cela mais son indifférence me força à l'imiter, me sentant soudainement idiote de m'être comportée ainsi.

\- C'est à nous, marmonna-t-il tandis que la porte du carrosse s'ouvrit.

Il fut le premier à descendre et je fus surprise d'entendre quelques cris de femmes, heureuses de voir le Prince revenir. Ce genre de réaction m'agaçait et même si je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus, je ressentis un étrange sentiment. Le même que lorsqu'Edward était parti se promener avec mes sœurs. Serait-ce de la jalousie ?

J'imitais mon futur époux en descendant du carrosse tout en m'appuyant sur la main du cochet, me permettant de ne pas tomber. Je rejoins le Prince en me plaçant à ses côtés, faisant comprendre par la suite que c'était moi, qu'il avait choisie en tant que nouvelle épouse.

Je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire qu'il n'aurait pas de maîtresse. Je savais que les hommes avaient le droit de courtiser d'autres femmes comme Père le faisait de son côté. Je ferais tout pour entrer dans son estime et ne pas l'insupporter. Ainsi, je conserverais ma place auprès d'Edward en tant que son épouse et future Reine de France.

\- Le Prince Edward et sa fiancée Mademoiselle Isabella d'Orléans !

Nous nous présentâmes devant l'allée puis, Edward s'empara de ma main et m'entraîna à traverser la foule qui nous scruta sans aucune retenue. Chaque noble s'abaissa à notre passage. J'eus le droit à quelques sourires venant des hommes et quelques regards dédaigneux de la part des femmes. Je ne connaissais pas encore le rang de chacun mais de par leur tenue vestimentaire, j'arrivais à en distinguer certains.

J'étais impressionnée par la grandeur et la beauté du palais royal de Fontainebleau. Deux immenses escaliers menaient à la porte principale du château. J'arrivais à distinguer ce qui semblait être les appartements du Roi et de la Reine. J'avais encore du mal à croire que je vivrais ici le restant de ma vie sauf si le souverain décidait de déménager.

Ma famille ne fut pas annoncée malgré le fait qu'elle fût venue nous accompagner pour notre mariage. Ils n'étaient que des nobles et seuls les membres de la famille royale avaient le droit à ce privilège. Néanmoins, je ne pensais pas que cela dérangeât Père et Mère puisque ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils rendaient visite au Roi.

Après notre arrivée, le Prince m'accompagna jusqu'à mes appartements où je ne logerais que cette nuit puisque demain, je serais définitivement mariée.

\- Vos appartements, dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur et il referma la porte derrière lui. Je regardai autour de moi, admirant la beauté de la pièce et l'immense lit en baldaquin en bois qui était au centre et qui attirait toute mon attention.

Curieuse, j'avançai de quelques pas jusqu'à pouvoir toucher le bois du lit tout en me mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Lorsque mon regard se reporta sur le matelas et les immenses rideaux, je ne pus que constater que celui que j'avais avant ne pouvait pas détrôner celui-ci même s'il n'était que temporaire.

\- Vous ne dormirez ici qu'une nuit, m'informa-t-il, me rappelant sa présence au passage. Ensuite, vous serez dans l'obligation de venir dans mes appartements. Avec moi, ajouta-t-il tandis que je me retournai pour souder mon regard au sien.

Je hochais simplement la tête, me préparant mentalement à l'idée que demain, ma vie allait entièrement changer.

\- Je vais vous montrer mes appartements au cas où vous avez besoin de me parler.

Il ouvrit une seconde fois la porte et m'intima à le suivre jusqu'à l'opposé de l'immense couloir. Les gardes se chargèrent d'ouvrir les grandes portes en bois après s'être abaissés sur notre passage.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce et encore une fois, je fus subjuguée par la décoration. Mon regard se reporta une nouvelle fois sur le lit en baldaquin mais cette fois-ci, je ne fis aucun geste pour le toucher. Ce serait ici où nous consommerions le mariage et l'anxiété me gagna.

\- Je tâcherais d'aller doucement, intervint-il, dans le but de me rassurer.

Ses paroles me rassurèrent de peu car je préférais être méfiante concernant la nuit de noce. Il pouvait parfaitement dire qu'il irait doucement sans pour autant tenir sa promesse. D'ailleurs, il ne promettait rien.

\- Avant et après notre mariage, un chaperon vous suivra dans chacun de vos déplacements, reprit-il tandis que je me retournais pour lui faire face.

Il était en train de dicter des règles. Je me devais de le regarder dans les yeux pour lui montrer mon obéissance face à ce qu'il m'imposait.

\- Vous ne le verrez pas mais il ne sera jamais loin de vous.

La présence d'un chaperon ne me dérangeait guère. Néanmoins, le fait de ne pas avoir la possibilité de voir celui qui s'assurerait que je restasse pure ne me rassurait pas. Me sentir épiée sans être sûre qu'il s'agît de cette personne ou non m'inquiéta davantage.

\- Votre chaperon vous protègera et s'assurera qu'aucun homme ne vous touche.

Face à mon interrogation muette, il poursuivit dans ses explications. Je ne savais pas si je l'agaçais mais si cela avait été le cas, il me l'aurait fait savoir.

\- Les hommes se fichent qu'une femme désire rester pure pour son époux. Lorsqu'ils désirent violer une femme ils le font sans aucun remord.

\- Oh … soufflai-je, avalant difficilement ma salive. Ils pourraient me … me violer ? repris-je, inquiète que cela pût m'arriver.

Même si le mariage était demain, tout pouvait basculer en une journée alors j'avais de quoi être inquiète après l'avoir entendu me dire cela.

Il s'approcha de moi et effleura ma joue avec ses doigts me forçant à fermer les yeux appréciant cette douce caresse. Lorsque je les rouvris, je fus happée par un océan de verts différents créé par ses pupilles envoûtantes.

\- Vous serez en sécurité entre ces murs, souffla-t-il en descendant ses doigts le long de mon cou. Vous ne craignez rien, vous êtes sous ma protection, ajouta-t-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une douceur que je ne connaissais pas.

Notre baiser ne se prolongea pas plus longtemps et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Mon anxiété par rapport au mariage devait se lire sur mon visage alors je supposais que c'était pour cela qu'il s'était abstenu. Cependant, je n'en étais pas si sûre car généralement, les hommes se posaient rarement des questions à ce propos. Etais-je sur le point de découvrir une nouvelle facette de mon futur époux ?

\- Nous ne devrions pas rester ensemble dans mes appartements trop longtemps au risque de compromettre votre vertu. Il n'est pas question que les mêmes tests qu'a subis votre sœur soient effectués sur vous alors que vous étiez en ma compagnie.

Encore abasourdie, je ne répondis rien. Rester muette était pour moi une façon de contrôler mes paroles et garder mon inquiétude pour moi.

\- Allons fêter le retour du Roi, reprit-il en prenant ma main pour sortir de ses appartements.

\- Puis-je me changer ? Je souhaiterais porter une robe plus légère.

\- Je vous accompagne jusqu'à vos appartements, dit-il en s'exécutant. Une domestique va s'occuper de vous. Je vous attends à l'extérieur.

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse avant de refermer la porte et d'attendre la venue de ma domestique vînt me déshabiller. Je n'eus pas à attendre bien longtemps puisqu'elle entra dans la pièce. Elle se chargea de desserrer mon corset, me permettant de respirer plus convenablement.

Après avoir enlevé ma lourde robe, elle m'aida à enfiler une plus légère mais qui était parfaite pour fêter l'évènement de la journée. Elle décoiffa mes longs cheveux bruns et les laissa libres le long de mon dos. Je souris face à la coiffeuse, sourire que j'offris à ma domestique.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ? demandai-je.

\- Sarah, répondit-elle timidement.

\- Quel âge avez-vous ?

\- Seize ans.

Surprise de son si jeune âge, je me levai de ma chaise pour lui faire face. Elle semblait apeurée pour une raison qui m'était inconnue. Je savais que côtoyer des nobles et être à leur service ne devait pas être facile tous les jours mais je ne pensais pas que des domestiques arrivaient à en avoir peur.

\- Avez-vous terminé ? me demanda soudainement Edward en toquant à ma porte.

\- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

Alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte, je fus retenue par Sarah qui semblait avoir quelque chose d'important à me dire.

\- Faites attention à vous … Le Prince Edward est très dangereux.

\- Dangereux ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de me répondre que la porte s'ouvrit sur le principal concerné qui la fusilla du regard.

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-il tandis qu'elle s'exécuta, les larmes aux yeux.

Je la suivis du regard tandis qu'il se posta devant moi, toujours énervé.

\- N'écoutez pas ce que cette ingrate vous dit et suivez-moi, continua-t-il en s'emparant de ma main

Il était maintenant temps de rencontrer ceux qui feraient partie de mon entourage. Ceux avec qui je pourrais créer une complicité ou ceux dont je devrais me méfier. J'avais encore le temps d'analyser chaque noble qui vivait à cour de France mais mieux valait prévenir que guérir. Je savais pertinemment que tous n'étaient pas favorable à mon union avec le Prince Edward alors seule la méfiance me permettrait de rester sur mes gardes.

Une fois arrivés à la pièce principale, je remarquais que deux grandes tables trônaient en plein milieu de celle-ci. L'une pour les nobles de la cour et l'autre pour la famille royale. Inutile de préciser qu'elles étaient garnies de nourriture en tout genre. Un peu de foie gras, de figue et autres fruits. Des coupes de vin étaient servies par les domestiques. Le Roi, accompagné de la Reine, discutait avec un homme d'église important tandis que ma famille restait légèrement en retrait. J'étais tentée d'aller les rejoindre mais je devais rester aux côtés de mon futur époux pour pouvoir rencontrer quelques nobles.

\- Prince Edward ! s'exclama un homme en s'avançant vers nous.

\- Isabella, laissez-moi vous présenter le Comte de Provence.

\- Mademoiselle, dit-il en prenant ma main pour l'embrasser.

Je fus immédiatement mal à l'aise lorsqu'il réalisât ce geste en me regardant d'une manière qui me poussa à retirer ma main de la sienne. Je ne savais pas d'où venait cette sensation de mal-être mais au vu du regard d'avertissement que lui lançait Edward, je compris que je devrais me méfier de lui à l'avenir.

\- Je vous félicite pour ces fiançailles. Il en va s'en dire que Mademoiselle Isabella est une femme charmante et son innocence se lit facilement sur son visage.

\- J'en suis honoré, répondit-il simplement.

Le Prince sembla lui demander de partir par le biais de son regard puisque le noble s'en alla sans dire un mot de plus. Je soupirais de soulagement suite à son départ.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous retiré votre main de la sienne ? me demanda-t-il en gardant un œil sur les autres nobles.

\- Je ne me sentais pas à l'aise en sa compagnie, rétorquai-je avec sincérité.

\- Vous avez eu un bon pressentiment. Évitez de vous approcher de lui sans être accompagnée, ordonna-t-il en m'accordant enfin son attention.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma joue, me faisant frissonner de toute part. Mon corps n'était pas insensible face à ses petites attentions et je ne savais si je devais m'en réjouir ou me haïr d'apprécier ses touchers.

Le repas royal se passa dans la bonne humeur. Beaucoup de couples de nobles vinrent se présenter à nous ainsi que des hommes qui recherchaient activement une épouse. En revanche, aucune femme seule n'était venue à notre rencontre et je fus déçue de ne pas identifier les premières maîtresses de mon futur époux mais peu importe. J'aurais tout le temps de les connaître.

Le Prince devant s'entretenir avec le Roi pour la politique, il avait d'autres priorités que de me faire visiter le palais. Je m'étais donc promenée en compagnie de Mère et Alice, admirant les jardins décorés avec goût. Quant à Père, il profitait de sa présence à la cour pour courtiser d'autres femmes sous les yeux de la sienne. Puis, me sentant soudainement fatiguée, je m'étais rendue à l'intérieur du château pour me rendre dans mes appartements.

Je marchai le long du couloir qui semblait être celui qui me menait dans mes appartements lorsque je me sentis soudainement épiée. Il s'agissait de mon chaperon, j'en étais certaine. Cependant, cette sensation ne me rassurait guère alors j'accélérai le pas dans l'unique but de me sentir en sécurité.

\- Mademoiselle Isabella, m'interpela le Comte de Provence, arrivant de nulle part.

Je sursautai malgré moi et alors qu'il n'était pas loin de mes appartements, je commençais à reculer pour espérer trouver des gardes ou même le Prince.

\- Où souhaitez-vous aller comme ça ? me demanda-t-il en attrapant mon poignet.

\- Voir, voir le Prince.

\- Pourtant, le Prince ne se trouve pas dans ses appartements.

\- Que … que voulez-vous ?

\- Que diriez-vous de discuter un peu ? Je pourrais vous faire visiter toutes les pièces que ce château regorge. Qu'en dites-vous ?

\- Le Prince a prévu de me le faire visiter. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous ni de votre aide.

Ma réponse ne sembla pas lui convenir puisqu'il resserra sa prise autour de mon poignet. Je tentai de me dégager de sa poigne, me demandant où se trouvait mon chaperon alors que je me trouvais seule avec un homme.

\- Nous pouvons faire quelque chose de plus physique, dit-il en me plaquant contre un mur. En attendant de me trouver une nouvelle femme, il faut bien que je profite des petites pucelles comme vous. Ainsi, le Prince ne vous épousera pas et vous serez dans l'obligation de trouver un mari qui accepterait une femme impure. Et moi, je suis celui qu'il vous faudra.

 _« Les hommes se fichent qu'une femme désire rester pure pour son époux. Lorsqu'ils désirent violer une femme ils le font sans aucun remord. »_ me souvins-je des paroles d'Edward.

Je venais à peine d'arriver et voilà qu'un homme avait déjà prévu de faire moi sa proie. Mais il n'en était pas question. J'étais une femme certes, mais je ne voulais pas le laisser me toucher et ruiner ma réputation ainsi que mon mariage à venir.

\- Lâchez-moi ! hurlai-je tandis qu'il tentait de soulever ma robe.

Mon cri ne m'aidant pas à me protéger de cette agression, je m'emparai discrètement du poignard autour de sa ceinture et l'enfonça dans sa gorge.

J'avais déjà vu Père s'entraîner dans l'arrière-cour de la demeure familiale mais je n'avais jamais eu le droit d'apprendre à me défendre. Heureusement, je n'eus aucun problème à répéter les mêmes gestes que lui, le remerciant intérieurement pour m'avoir permis d'assister à son entraînement.

Il tomba au sol tandis que je lâchai le poignard, les mains tremblantes. Je regardai mon agresseur se vider de son sang qui lui, giclait partout même sur ma robe. Je lâchai un cri en portant mes mains contre mon visage, me rendant compte de ce que j'avais fait. Je venais de tuer un homme sans aucun témoin. Qui croirait l'histoire de la pauvre femme qui avait essayé d'échapper à un viol ?

Mon cri alerta le Prince qui se trouvait sans doute dans les parages avant que je ne l'avertisse. Je sentais son regard sur moi mais je n'osais le croiser de peur de voir sa colère qu'il pourrait ressentir pour ma pauvre personne.

\- Il est mort, constata-t-il après avoir vérifié son pouls.

Fort heureusement, aucun noble n'avait entendu mes cris mais cela n'empêchera pas une rumeur de circuler dans le château.

\- Il ... Il a tenté de … bégayai-je tandis qu'il s'approchait de moi. Il a posé … les mains … sur moi … je … mon dieu … pardonnez-moi de l'avoir tué … ajoutai-je en osant le regarder, les yeux larmoyants.

\- A-t-il tenté de vous violer ? me demanda-t-il en relevant ma tête avec son index.

Incapable de parler, j'hochais la tête plusieurs fois, le laissant lire dans mes yeux toute la sincérité de mes dires. Mon dieu … je ne voulais pas subir un test de virginité …

\- Suivez-moi, dit-il en s'emparant de ma main ensanglantée pour m'emmener jusque dans mes appartements. Où vous a-t-il touchée ?

\- Il a essayé de relever mon jupon. Je me suis défendue avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins, répondis-je plus calmement.

Il me regardant intensément, cherchant le vrai du faux mais comme j'étais entièrement honnête, il trouva ce qui semblait lui convenir.

\- Je suis toujours pure, assurai-je, sans rompre notre contact visuel.

\- Je vous crois, déclara-t-il, me rassurant au passage. Il a dû soudoyer mes gardes et votre chaperon pour ne pas qu'ils se trouvent dans les parages. Je vais demander à une domestique de vous préparer un bain et de vous retirer tout ce sang. Quant à moi, je vais parler de cette histoire au Roi, m'expliqua-t-il avec sérieux. N'ayez crainte, aucun test ne sera réalisé sur vous.

\- Le Roi n'en demandera aucun ?

\- La consommation du mariage me permettra de savoir si vous m'avez menti ou non.

\- Je vous ai dit que je vous resterais fidèle, déclarai-je tandis qu'il s'avançait vers moi.

Il caressa ma joue avec sa main puis la fit glisser le long de ma nuque jusqu'à ma clavicule gauche. Il semblait aimer toucher ma peau et même après ce que m'avait fait le Comte de Provence, je ne ressentais pas l'envie de le repousser. Au contraire, je me sentais en sécurité.

\- Reposez-vous. Demain, la journée sera longue.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 _Alors,_ **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

J'avoue m'être un petit peu amusée pour tourmenter le personnage d'Isabella mais c'est comme ça qu'est la vie à la cour **:D** Vous l'avez compris, le mariage est pour le prochain chapitre **:D**

 _Maintenant,_ **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D**

 _Les précédents m'ont_ **énormément fait plaisir** _alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de_ **lire les nouveaux !** **:D**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** _Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ?_ **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	8. Chapitre VI

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Grâce à la technologie des smartphone, j'ai pu avancer voire, terminer l'écriture du chapitre X (mon dieu mon imagination est débordante ^^) via mon téléphone et application Word. Au vu de la rapidité de mes publications, j'ai pris la décision que je publierais un chapitre à chaque fois que j'en terminerais un. C'est pour cela que je ne publie pas les 4 nouveaux chapitres d'un coup sinon, Bonjour les retards ! Merci à ma correctrice pour sa correction et ses conseils.

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI **à tous pour vos reviews ! :D

.

..

...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Simeone :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est trop chou ce que tu dis merci beaucoup. Tu veux lire la suite ? La voilà ! J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture.

 **Amlia :** Merci pour ta review ! Je réponds toujours à mes lecteurs qui font l'effort de me laisser un avis. C'est donnant, donnant ;) Ce n'est pas mon genre d'écrire des histoires entièrement romantiques car je ne veux pas prendre le risque de m'ennuyer pendant l'écriture. Même si cette histoire sera moins sombre que _La vengeance d'une Criminelle_ je vais essayer de glisser quelques scènes d'action. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! En écrivant cette histoire, je tiens à respecter le passé et la façon dont les femmes étaient traitées. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas joli-joli mais je ne veux pas transformer mon histoire dans un contexte utopique. Autant rester dans le réel ;) Mais je te rejoins sur le fait qu'avant, l'absence d'un héritier était la faute de la femme alors que si tu te renseignes sur le couple Henri II & Catherine de Medicis, on apprend que c'est lui qui avait un problème puisqu'après l'avoir découvert, le couple royal a pu avoir des héritiers notamment trois fils. Bon, je me suis un peu emballée je le reconnais haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Little-Library :** Merci pour ta reviews ! Je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à attendre le mariage et la nuit de noce haha. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **ludi9451 :** Merci pour ta review ! Un goût de trop peu ? Que voulais-tu dire par-là ? J'espère que là suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, je la plains aussi ^^ la fameuse Jessica de toute les fictions où elle est la pire garce de toute quand il ne s'agit pas de Tanya haha. Je n'en dis pas plus sur qui sera la garce ou les garces de l'histoire :) Pour Edward aussi, tu verras plus tard ^^ J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Conseil :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai voulu mettre dans un contexte historique pour prévenir le lecteur dans quelle ambiance et quel monde je les emmène mais je pense que je vais préciser que c'est fictif. Je vais donc suivre ton conseil qui est très bon à prendre. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas fan des histoires trop romantique surtout avec le contexte de l'époque où je ne peux pas créer un Edward trio gentil, tu comprends ? Et pourtant, ce n'est jamais facile de surprendre le lecteur mais si tu dis que j'ai cette qualité là, alors ça me fait varient plaisir. C'est une fiction classée Drame & Romance et non dans l'horreur donc rassure toi haha. J'espère que la suite ta plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Heey je suis contente que tu sois ma lectrice pour cette histoire ! J'attendais ton avis sur LVDUC avec impatience et je l'attends toujours car je sais que le tien était constructif et tellement plaisant à lire ! Nouvelle histoire qui est aussi un defi car je n'ai jamais écrit dans le domaine médiéval mais j'adore aussi l'écrire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Aely :** Merci pour ta review ! Je vais faire en sorte se respecter le contexte médiéval donc je n'en dis pas plus pour éviter de te spoiler :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VI**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Je me mentirais si je disais que je n'étais anxieuse. Je ne vivais qu'à la cour de France depuis un jour et il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour que ma place fût assurée : mon union avec l'héritier du trône.

Je n'avais pas bien dormi cette nuit-là. Les évènements de la veille m'avaient empêché de profiter de mes dernières heures à être seule dans mon lit provisoire. Je n'en étais pas traumatisée au point d'en faire des cauchemars mais dorénavant, je me méfierais des hommes.

Je n'avais pas vu mon futur époux de la matinée étant donné qu'il avait pour interdiction de me voir et vice-versa. Cependant, il avait été impossible pour moi d'ignorer les gardes devant la porte de mes appartements ainsi que ceux qui m'avait suivie lorsque j'avais rejoint la famille royale pour manger. Désormais, je me sentais protégée et cela me rassurait.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est le grand jour, s'extasia Mère à mes côtés tandis que Sarah se chargeait de serrer mon corset.

Mère n'était pas la seule personne présente dans mes appartements provisoires. Il y avait aussi Alice qui m'admirait avec des yeux pétillants tandis que des domestiques s'affairaient à faire leur travail correctement. Quant à Père, il venait de temps en temps pour s'assurer que nous ne perdions pas de temps dans ma préparation.

Les noces approchaient à grands pas. Beaucoup trop vite à mon goût malgré la semaine que j'avais eu pour me préparer. Ce n'était pas tant le mariage qui me rendait anxieuse mais ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

\- Cessez de trembler ma fille. Vous verrez, le mariage est la meilleure chose qui puisse vous arriver.

\- Je suppose.

\- Vous supposez ? Seriez-vous encore en train d'angoisser pour la consommation ?

\- Un peu.

Je préférais être brève dans mes réponses car plus le mariage approchait, plus Mère devenait désagréable. Tantôt elle me rassurait, tantôt elle me trouvait idiote d'être aussi apeurée par la nuit de noce. Je ne la comprenais pas … Ne m'avait-elle pas dit que Père lui avait fait mal ce jour-là ?

\- Cessez de vous plaindre, Isabella. Vous allez vous marier à l'héritier du trône. La consommation n'est qu'une passade mais j'espère que vous le satisferez.

\- Le satisfaire ?

\- Isabella, débuta-t-elle en se levant du lit pour me faire face. Être vierge le jour des noces est une chose mais satisfaire son époux en est une autre.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

\- S'il vous demande de faire telle ou telle chose, soumettez-vous. La satisfaction de l'époux et plus importante que celle de la femme.

Ses dires rajoutèrent une couche sur mon angoisse et je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas m'évanouir sur le champ. Je m'aérai le visage avec ma main tentant de m'empêcher de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible à ses yeux. Avant, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter mais elle m'avait clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre.

D'ailleurs, je ne me plaignais pas de mon sort. Depuis mon enfance, on m'avait préparée à ce jour où j'épouserais un homme pour fonder ma propre famille et j'ignorais que faire part de ses craintes à sa mère était une forme de plainte.

\- Mère, l'appela Alice, inquiète à son tour. Quand vous dites que nous soumettre à tous types de demandes …Vous parlez de quelles demandes ?

Je la remerciai intérieurement d'avoir posé la question qui était restée sans réponse. Je regardai ma mère s'installer auprès d'Alice et attendit patiemment qu'elle s'exprimât tandis que Sarah déposa le voile au-dessus de ma tête.

\- Je ne veux pas être trop précise dans ce qu'ils peuvent vous demander au risque de vous effrayer. Mais vous le découvrirez lorsque cela sera le moment. Ne refusez jamais un rapport avec votre époux.

\- Même si nous ne voulons pas ? demanda Alice, me devançant une seconde fois.

\- Votre époux ne sera pas satisfait d'un refus de votre part.

\- L'avez-vous déjà fait avec Père ? l'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

\- J'ai fait cette erreur et il m'a corrigée. Je vous dis cela uniquement dans le but de vous protéger.

J'hochai simplement la tête en guise de réponse, m'imaginant dans la même situation en compagnie du Prince. Je me demandais jusqu'où il serait capable d'aller lorsqu'il me courtiserait mais aussi, j'avais peur qu'il fît comme Père et me corrigeât à cause d'un refus de ma part.

\- Mère, avez-vous des nouvelles de Kate ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à me répondre, Père entra dans mes appartements, l'empêchant de le faire au passage. Elle aurait très bien pu le faire mais nous savions d'avance que le sujet de Kate était désormais très sensible et que Charlie pouvait s'énerver à tout moment.

\- Il est temps de partir pour la chapelle, dit-il en souriant franchement. Vous êtes parfaite ainsi, ajouta-t-il à mon encontre en abaissant le voile avant de passer son bras sous le mien.

Mère et Alice restèrent derrière nous, le sourire de nouveau sur leur visage. Puis, Père m'entraîna à marcher à son rythme tandis que je m'accrochais à lui pour ne pas tomber. La lourde robe que je portais était très longue, m'obligeant parfois à marcher dessus.

Durant tout le trajet qui me mena à la chapelle privée du château, Père ne dit pas un mot, me laissant dans mes pensées et mes interrogations les plus folles. Nous arrivâmes rapidement au point de rencontre m'empêchant de me perdre plus longtemps dans mes songes.

Il était là, devant l'autel. Je me sentais fière d'épouser un homme aussi beau et ce, peu importe son rang. Il était le Prince et moi, à la suite de ce mariage, je deviendrai une Princesse. Je ne pensais plus à la consommation car après tout, je n'avais pas le choix et je ne voulais pas faire de ce sujet-là une obsession alors que le soleil était encore loin de se coucher.

Les musiciens commencèrent à jouer et ce fut à notre tour d'avancer vers mon époux. Je ne lâchais pas une seconde son regard pour regarder autour de moi. Je préférais me concentrer sur lui et personne d'autre.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant lui, Père déposa ma main dans la sienne et s'éclipsa loin de nous pour aller rejoindre ma famille. Du coin de l'œil je vis le Roi et la Reine célébrant fièrement le cinquième mariage de leur premier fils.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de converser avec le reste de la famille royale mais je connaissais le visage de chacun. Emmett qui avait épousé Madame Rosalie, une noble qui avait été abusée sexuellement par un homme et pour qui il avait eu de la pitié et Jasper, les deux autres fils des souverains dont le dernier était illégitime. Le bâtard à qui Père souhaitait donner Alice. Il était durement protégé par le Roi et avait même le titre de Duc d'Aquitaine.

Je revenais au moment présent lorsqu'Edward m'incita à m'agenouiller avec lui, juste devant le prêtre. Un homme vêtu de noir nous présenta notre contrat de mariage, le montra à mon fiancé qui s'empara de la plume pour le signer puis, fit de même avec moi. Je m'emparai de la plume, hésitai quelques secondes avant d'apposer ma signature dessus. Nous nous relevâmes tandis que le prêtre nous interrogea sur nos consentements auxquels nous répondions positivement.

Je me tournais pour faire face à mon époux qui lui, fit glisser mon alliance à mon annulaire. Je m'emparais de sa main imposante et imitai son geste. Il souleva mon voile, pris mon visage en coupe et déposa un long baiser chaste. Je fermai les yeux, appréciant la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il prit fin rapidement et lorsque je croisai le regard de mon époux, celui-ci affichait un sourire triomphant. C'était bien la première fois que je le voyais sourire ainsi.

\- Je vous déclare unis par les liens sacrés du mariage, déclara le prêtre.

Tous les nobles présents applaudirent notre union puis, nous eûmes le droit à des félicitations durant lesquelles mon époux n'avait pas lâché ma main une seule seconde. Au contraire, il la tenait fermement comme s'il avait peur que je lui échappasse alors que je n'avais pas prévu de m'en aller.

Puis, vint le moment où nous dûmes ouvrir le bal. Edward me fit tourner sur moi-même avant de me faire revenir contre lui et de me tenir fermement la taille. Il me guida dans une danse que tout le monde semblait apprécier.

J'ignorais à quel instant nous étions entrés dans notre bulle mais ce que je savais était que dans le creux de ses bras, je me sentais bien et en sécurité. Je ne ressentais pas ce mauvais pressentiment que j'avais eu avec le Comte de Provence.

Les festivités continuèrent jusqu'au repas où toute la famille royale fût attablée. Le Roi et la Reine étaient au milieu. Du côté de notre souverain, il y avait Père, Edward et moi. Du côté de la Reine, il y avait Mère, Alice, Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie.

\- Vous ne parlez pas beaucoup, me fit remarquer mon époux en chuchotant à mon oreille.

\- Cela signifie que le repas est très bon, répondis-je en souriant.

\- J'ai toujours aimé le faisan fraîchement chassé mais ce que je préfère le mieux est le chapon farci à la crème, me confia-t-il, me faisant sourire davantage.

Je pris une gorgée de vin, je croyais même en avoir bu plus que nécessaire mais cela m'aida à baisser ma nervosité. La nuit de noce commencerait dans moins d'une heure où je devrais m'éclipser la première pour me préparer avant d'être rejointe par mon époux.

L'heure passa rapidement et je ne ratais pas l'arrivée de la domestique qui chuchota quelque chose à ma mère avant que celle-ci ne jetât un regard vers l'extérieur, me forçant à l'imiter.

Le soleil était couché et je compris qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser discrètement. Je me levai de ma place et me tournai vers mon époux qui me regarda intensément.

\- Il est temps pour moi de quitter le hall, Edward.

Il hocha simplement la tête mais son sourire en coin ne passa pas inaperçu. J'aurais dû lui offrir le mien en retour mais je n'en fus pas capable. Toutes mes pensées étaient désormais focalisées sur le moment le plus important de la journée.

Mère m'accompagna jusqu'à nos appartements ainsi qu'une domestique. Cette dernière retira ma lourde robe tandis que Renée décoiffa ma coiffure complexe, laissant mes cheveux descendre le long de mon dos.

Désormais, seule une chemise blanche en soie me servait de sous-vêtement. Mère m'embrassa sur le front et quitta la pièce tandis que mon époux entra son tour. Il me regarda longuement puis se déshabilla devant moi sans retirer sa chemise. Il s'avança doucement vers moi, soudant son regard au mien.

Ce fut à cet instant-là que je remarquai que nous n'étions plus seuls. Jusqu'ici, j'ignorais que notre nuit de noce serait observée par le Roi, des hommes d'église et quelques nobles curieux d'en connaître le déroulement mais maintenant que je les avais vu, je me sentais atrocement mal et mise à nue devant ces intrus.

\- Regardez-moi, m'intima-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe, m'entraînant à ignorer ce que j'appelais être une intrusion.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes tendrement, m'entrainant à gémir contre ses lèvres. Ce baiser différa du premier puisqu'il fut plus intense. Mes mains se posèrent sur son torse tandis qu'il me fit basculer sur le lit en baldaquin, rompant notre étreinte au passage. Par réflexe, je le laissais s'installer entre mes jambes.

\- Détendez-vous, souffla-t-il en remarquant que je tremblais toujours contre lui.

Il embrassa mon cou et déplaça sa main le long de ma hanche jusqu'à la poser contre ma féminité. Je me tendis instantanément face à cette nouvelle sensation qui était tout sauf désagréable. Il fit glisser ses doigts sur mes lèvres intimes avec tendresse. La délicieuse caresse me permit de me détendre légèrement mais je n'étais pas pour autant rassurée par ce qui allait suivre. Je préférais rester sur mes gardes.

Toujours dans l'intention de consommer le mariage, Edward s'installa sur ses cuisses, tira sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui et replia ma jambe gauche contre mon ventre. Il recouvrit mon corps du sien, plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser.

Je sentis quelque chose de chaud contre ma cuisse et je me tendis lorsque son sexe entra en contact avec le mien. Il me pénétra avec douceur puis, comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il s'enfonça brusquement, entraînant une douleur lancinante et insupportable. Je gémis de douleur tandis que quelques larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues.

La douleur était telle que j'avais l'impression que ma féminité brûlait. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il me pénétra entièrement, intensifiant le mal que cela me procurait.

Il se retira lentement de moi et par curiosité, je m'appuyais sur mes coudes pour le regarder faire. Je savais que ce n'était pas fini. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant du sang sur le drap ainsi que sur l'érection assez impressionnante de mon époux.

\- Au moins, j'ai la preuve que vous étiez vierge, déclara-t-il alors que je relevai la tête pour le regarder.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent de nouveau les miennes, me forçant à me remettre dans la position initiale. Il tint fermement ma cuisse repliée tout en me pénétrant une seconde fois. Il se mouvait en moi un peu trop rapidement à mon goût et ne me laissa pas le temps de m'habituer à cette nouvelle intrusion. La douleur et l'inconfort étaient toujours là alors je tentais de bouger pour avoir moins mal mais sa poigne ferme sur ma cuisse m'empêcha de faire le moindre geste.

Il plongea sa tête dans mon cou, le mordant de temps en temps. Il accéléra ses coups de reins, faisant augmenter mes gémissements. Fort heureusement, la douleur s'estompa et je pris peu à peu du plaisir. Ne souhaitant pas restée inerte, je passais mes mains sur son torse jusqu'à ce qu'il relevât sa tête pour me regarder. Il se tendit et lâcha un grognement tandis que je le sentis se déverser en moi et que sa poigne se renforça plus fortement autour de ma cuisse.

Il se retira lentement de moi et s'allongea lourdement à mes côtés. Je jetai à un regard à nos spectateurs et, pour préserver ma pudeur, je rabattis les couvertures sur mon corps. Ils partirent enfin mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de garder les yeux rivés sur les rideaux du lit, pensive.

Le lendemain, j'eus un réveil difficile. Je regardai autour de moi, un peu perdue. Puis, les souvenirs revinrent rapidement. Mon mariage et ma nuit de noce. Ma féminité encore douloureuse me rappela la douceur à laquelle je n'avais pas eu le droit. Il n'avait pas été trop violent et je me réjouissais de cela mais j'aurais préféré que tout se passât autrement. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et remarquai l'absence de mon époux à mes côtés. J'en fus immédiatement soulagée, ne désirant pas qu'il remarquât mon inconfort. Je soupirai lourdement et passai ma main dans mes cheveux emmêlés puis me levai lentement du lit.

En me retournant, je vis la tâche de sang sur le drap et me sentis immédiatement gênée bien que je fusse seule. C'était fait. Je n'étais plus vierge. Je me sentais nostalgique en réalisant que tout avait été réel et que désormais, j'appartenais à un seul homme. Le Prince Edward, futur Roi de France.

Désireuse de m'éloigner du lit, je me dirigeai vers la coiffeuse, soulevai ma chemise et observai mon reflet à travers le miroir pour m'assurer si ma cuisse avait été marquée au non. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir des traces de doigts bleutées et je ne vous parlais pas de la douleur qui elle aussi, était insupportable.

\- Mon dieu ! Princesse, vous êtes blessée ! intervint une voix familière, me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? demandai-je en cachant ma cuisse.

\- Pardonnez mon erreur, j'ai frappé mais je n'ai obtenu aucune réponse. Je suis venue changer les draps, me répondis Sarah, la domestique, en baissant la tête.

Je soupirai lourdement, ne me sentant pas d'humeur de la réprimander. Je m'assis péniblement sur la chaise de la coiffeuse et la regardai travailler. Une autre domestique, plus âgée que Sarah, vint l'aider en apportant des draps propres. Ce fut à cet instant qu'Alice entra à son tour, sourire rayonnant sur ses lèvres. Cette femme avait toujours le sourire comme Mère.

\- Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver ! s'extasia-t-elle en refermant la porte derrière elle. Mais, vous n'êtes toujours pas habillée ? me demanda-t-elle.

\- Je viens de me réveiller. J'attends que les domestiques finissent leur travail.

\- Ma sœur, votre statut vous permet de demander autant de domestiques que vous le souhaitez ! Nous sommes des nobles et nous avons la chance de pouvoir en profiter.

\- C'est-à-dire que je … je ne me sens pas très bien … marmonnai-je en posant ma main contre mon bas-ventre.

\- Vous êtes encore malade ?

\- Non, ce doit être à cause d'hier.

\- De votre nuit de noce ?

J'hochais la tête en guise de réponse, ressentant une soudaine envie de pleurer. J'avais encore besoin de réaliser même si mes douleurs me le montraient bien.

\- Il vous a fait mal ? m'interrogea-t-elle en s'abaissant à mon niveau.

\- Je mentirais si je vous disais le contraire … Mais, je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre et je suppose que la douleur s'estompera. Gardez cela pour vous.

\- Vous êtes ma sœur, répondit-elle en posant sa main sur la mienne. Vous avez ma parole.

\- Si peux me permettre Princesse, intervint la domestique après avoir fait le lit. Vous devriez allée voir _*Nostradamus* (légende à la fin du texte)_

\- Nostradamus ? Qui est Nostradamus ? lui demandai-je.

\- Le médecin du château. Il est reconnu pour son travail et ses prophéties.

\- Venez, je vais vous accompagner, me proposa Alice en se relevant.

Je tentai de me lever pour la suivre et me dirigeai péniblement vers la sortie de mes appartements. Mais même quand je marchais, l'inconfort se fit sentir.

\- Alice, pouvez-vous lui demander de venir ici ?

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, ma sœur.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et s'éclipsa à l'extérieur. Je profitai de son absence pour m'asseoir sur le lit et touchai les fourrures, me ressassant ma nuit de noce. Les domestiques s'en allèrent, me permettant de me retrouver enfin seule. Je me levai péniblement et m'arrêtai près de la fenêtre, désireuse d'admirer le paysage.

Je voyais que plusieurs nobles étaient de sortie et se promenaient dans la tranquillité. Des femmes marchaient bras dessus, bras dessous en riant. Des hommes les regardaient distraitement tandis que des enfants courraient un peu partout. Je souris en les voyant faire, tentant de me projeter dans l'avenir avec mes propres enfants.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Le mariage et la nuit de noce tant attendus ! J'ai essayé de me fier aux détails historique pour le déroulement du mariage ainsi que pour la consommation. J'espÏère donc que vous avez aimés les deux parties les plus importantes (pour le moment) :P

*Nostradamus* : (1503-1566) hommage à un médecin du Moyen-Âge dont les prophéties sont connues. Je sais que ce personnage emblématique n'existait pas à l'époque où mon histoire se situe (XVÈME siècle (~1400)) mais je souhaitais quand même l'intégrer en tant que médecin de la cour.

Maintenant, **TOUS À VOS CLAVIERS !**

Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D

Les précédents m'ont énormément fait plaisir alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire les nouveaux ! :D

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

PS : Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? :D

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	9. Chapitre VII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Qui dit chapitre terminé, dit chapitre posté ! Je m'éclate vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire bien que j'arrive à choquer certains lecteurs lorsque j'essaye de respecter le contexte de l'époque. Merci à ma correctrice pour sa correction et ses conseils.

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI **à tous pour vos reviews ! :D

.

..

...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **brille :** Merci pour te review ! Eh oui, à l'époque, lors de leur nuit de noce, les couples royaux étaient observés afin de s'assurer que la consommation ait bien lieu. Non, le trône n'est pas pour tout de suite. J'ai encore des choses à faire avant de les proclamer Roi et Reine de France. Il n'y a que 7 chapitres. L'histoire avance doucement mais sûrement. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Amlia :** Merci pour te review ! La nuit de noce a été assez dur à écrire pour ma part mais j'ai fait en sorte de respecter le contexte de l'époque. Bon, après, il n'a pas été très violent mais il est clair qu'il n'a respecté sa parole en y allant doucement même s'il ne lui avait rien promis (c'est pour cela que j'ai mis cette phrase avant la nuit de noce). Pas d'hypothèse ? Tâche d'en avoir une à la fin de ce chapitre, non mais ! :P (bien évidemment, je plaisante). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour te review ! La catégorie Drame de mon histoire n'est pas là pour faire jolie :P Leur relation ira doucement et je travaille là-dessus. Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre du jour au lendemain. Un peu de patience :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Aely :** Merci pour te review ! Ah, tu m'as rodé haha. En effet, j'avoue m'inspirer de quelques scènes pour Reign mais j'évite de trop m'appuyer sur cette série (que j'adore) en faisant mes propres recherches. Et c'est d'ailleurs dans cette série que j'ai découvert Nostradamus et où j'ai eu la preuve en faisant des recherches, qu'il existait vraiment (je me suis méfiée avec tous les personnages fictifs de la série ^^). Et puis, soyons honnêtes, je n'avais pas de noms pour le médecin de la cour haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour te review ! Moi aussi, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point haha. Après, à l'époque, c'était une façon que la consommation ait bien lieu et pour eux, c'était normal surtout pour les couples royaux. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VII**

Je sursautais en sentant deux bras m'encercler. J'étais sur le point de me défendre lorsque je compris qu'il s'agissait de mon époux. Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur mon cou, l'embrassant et le mordant tandis que sa main droite migra vers mon intimité. Je me tendis et sifflai lorsqu'il entra en contact avec ma féminité.

\- Vous avez mal ? me demanda-t-il en continuant sa caresse.

\- Un peu.

\- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez demandé la venue de Nostradamus ?

Comment est-ce qu'il savait cela ?

\- J'ai croisé votre sœur qui m'a demandé où elle pouvait trouver Nostradamus. J'ai fait le rapprochement avec vous et notre nuit de noce.

Même si j'aurais préféré qu'elle gardât cela pour elle, je fus rassurée qu'elle s'adressât à mon époux plutôt qu'à une autre personne susceptible de faire circuler une rumeur. Je ne voulais pas que mon état se sût dans toute la cour.

\- Laissez-moi vous rendre cela plus agréable, dit-il en entrant un doigt en moi.

Je sifflai et me tendis contre son torse, supportant mal cette intrusion soudaine.

\- Hier, vous n'avez pas eu de plaisir mais je tiens à ce que vous sachiez ce qu'est un orgasme. La douleur s'estompera, vous verrez, me susurra-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille. Et si vous avez toujours mal, Nostradamus pourra s'occuper de vous, reprit-il avant de déposer un baiser sur ma clavicule. Mettez-vous sur le lit, m'ordonna-t-il en rompant notre étreinte.

Je me tournais face à lui et le vit se déshabiller. Timidement, je m'approchai de notre lit, retirai les lourdes couvertures et m'allongeai dessus comme il me l'avait demandé.

C'était étrange de vivre ce genre de moment après la nuit de noce et à vrai dire, j'étais toujours angoissée qu'il me fît encore plus mal mais je me laissais faire, curieuse de connaître ce qu'il appelait un orgasme.

Je le regardai retirer sa chemise en soie devant moi et malgré mon anxiété, je fus happée par son impressionnante musculature. Tout en lui rappelait la puissance d'un homme de sang royal et intérieurement, cela me plut et me rassura.

Je m'installai plus confortablement sur les oreillers tandis qu'il prit place au-dessus de moi. Il retira ma chemise avant de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Hier, nous avions tous les deux gardé notre chemise pour notre nuit de noce. Par conséquent, ni lui, ni moi, n'avions pu voir le corps de l'autre nu. Mais si lui ne sembla pas mal à l'aise, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit pour moi. Par réflexe, je cachais ma poitrine avec mes deux bras, gênée d'être complètement nue devant mon époux.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher de moi, dit-il en retirant mes bras pour les mettre le long de mon corps. Détendez-vous, m'ordonna-t-il en écartant mes cuisses.

Il embrassa ma bouche, mon cou, ma clavicule puis ma poitrine. Je me tendis en sentant sa bouche contre mon sein droit, ignorant jusqu'ici cette nouvelle sensation. Des milliers de frissons parcoururent mon corps ce qui n'échappa pas au Prince.

\- Le plaisir commence par-là, m'expliqua-t-il en léchant mes deux mamelons chacun leur tour.

Je fermai les yeux lorsqu'il malaxa mon sein gauche avec douceur, prenant goût au plaisir qu'il me donnait. Je me demandais d'ailleurs pour quelle raison il avait manqué de douceur la veille mais je n'osais pas lui poser la question. Il y avait de fortes chances que je n'obtinsse pas de réponse alors je préférais apprécier le moment présent.

J'haletai de surprise lorsqu'il taquina ma féminité et plus il y passait du temps, plus mon corps s'habituait à cet attouchement. J'étais encore sensible à ce niveau-là mais ses caresses me permirent de m'accrocher à d'autres sensations plus agréables.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? lui demandai-je en le voyant porter ses doigts à sa bouche.

\- Je goûte votre plaisir, répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais je préfère nettement le goûter de cette manière, ajouta-t-il face à mon air renfrogné.

Il plongea sa tête entre mes cuisses et je n'eus plus la chance de soutenir son regard. Cependant, la sensation de sa langue sur mon intimité, me permit de me détendre et de gémir. Je me cambrai sous le plaisir tandis que mes mains s'accrochèrent au drap comme si j'avais peur de tomber alors que sur le lit, je ne risquais rien.

Puis, il remonta vers moi pour m'embrasser avec douceur. Une de ses mains continua de cajoler mon intimité. Il plia ma jambe gauche contre mon ventre, guida son érection et me pénétra avec douceur. Je sifflai face aux élancements de douleur qui me parvint mais face à la caresse qu'il procura sur mes lèvres intimes, j'oubliai cet inconfort.

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage pour ne pas m'écraser et commença ses longs et doux va-et-vient, me permettant d'apprécier le plaisir qu'il m'offrait.

\- Laissez-vous aller, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille avant d'embrasser mon lobe.

\- Hum…, couinai-je en sentant ses mains soulever mes fesses, amplifiant l'angle de pénétration.

De cette manière, je pus encercler sa taille de mes jambes. Il prit mon geste comme une invitation à accélérer les mouvements, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

\- C'est bien… Lâchez-vous, ne vous privez pas.

Puisque mon époux m'encourageait à me laisser aller dans mon plaisir, je gémis encore plus fort tandis qu'il mordait mon cou. Je passais mes mains sur ses épaules, les griffant de temps en temps. Soudain, je le sentis se crisper et se déverser en moi, lâchant un râle de plaisir au passage.

Pensant que tout était terminé, je m'attendais à ce qu'il se retirât à tout moment sauf qu'une de ses mains se retrouva une seconde fois sur mon intimité. Son doigt effleura un point sensible qui augmenta mon plaisir. Il tortura cet endroit sans s'arrêter de se mouvoir en moi. Puis, tout devint différent et étrange. Les muscles de mon vagin se serrèrent autour de lui tandis que je m'immobilisai inconsciemment. Une immense vague prit possession de mon corps, m'emportant dans un monde où les sensations corporelles furent intenses pendant plusieurs secondes avant que je ne ressentisse un sentiment de bien-être.

\- Vous venez de vivre votre premier orgasme, Princesse, m'informa-t-il en m'embrassant chastement avant de se retirer de moi et de s'allonger à mes côtés.

Mon premier orgasme ? Vraiment ? Lorsque j'avais entendu des femmes me parler de cela, je ne m'étais pas attendu à de telles sensations. Cependant, ces mêmes femmes m'avaient confié que peu d'homme laissait leur partenaire en avoir un car seul leur plaisir comptait. Mon époux serait-il différent la prochaine fois qu'il me prendrait ? Seule la patience me le dirait.

En l'entendant ronfler, je me tournai sur le côté pour l'observer dormir. Hier, je n'avais pas pu réaliser cette tâche alors je profitais de son sommeil pour le faire maintenant. Il paraissait si innocent et … fragile ? J'ignorais comment le décrire mais le sentiment de bien-être que renvoyait son visage me suffit à le connaître un peu plus. C'est ainsi, que je m'autorisais à fermer les yeux à mon tour et me reposer quelques minutes.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me rendis compte que je dormais contre mon époux. Il semblerait que pendant ma courte sieste je me fusse rapprochée de lui. La sécurité que je ressentais près de cet homme était omniprésente. Je relevai la tête et croisai son regard vert qui semblait me scruter depuis un moment déjà.

\- Vous avez dormi longtemps, remarqua-t-il en caressant mes hanches de ses doigts.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je me redressai sur mon coude et déposai timidement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je ne savais pas ce qui m'avait pris de l'embrasser moi-même car habituellement, il se chargeait de contrôler chacune de nos étreintes. Mais là, je n'avais pas su maîtriser mes gestes et maintenant que je l'avais embrassé, j'appréhendais sa réaction.

Et, sans que je m'y attendisse, il caressa ma joue de sa main libre, rapprocha son visage du mien et m'embrassa avec ferveur. Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il me fit rouler sous lui. Avait-il encore envie ?

\- Vous commencez à avoir confiance en moi, déclara-t-il en me regardant.

En guise de réponse, je me redressai sur mes coudes et capturai ses lèvres sous les miennes. Je ne savais pas pour quelle raison mon corps réclamait le sien. Je me souvenais d'avoir apprécié notre dernière étreinte mais je ne pensais pas que j'en voudrais encore. Etait-ce normal d'agir ainsi ? Il était et serait le seul homme avec lequel je partagerais des moments intimes comme celui-là alors pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit de me laisser aller ?

\- Je serais bien resté avec vous mais j'ai des affaires à régler, dit-il en rompant notre baiser.

Sous mon regard interrogateur, il se leva du lit, enfila sa chemise puis ses autres vêtements.

\- Quelles affaires devez-vous régler ? demandai-je, en m'installant contre la tête de lit, cachant ma poitrine avec la couverture.

En tant qu'épouse, je supposais que je devais un minimum m'intéresser à ses activités au sein du palais et du royaume.

\- Je dois préparer les exécutions de mes gardes et de votre ancien Chaperon qui ont été soudoyés par le Comte de Provence.

\- Comment seront-ils exécutés ?

\- La pendaison, répondit-il simplement en me regardant. Sortez vous promener et familiarisez-vous avec les nobles et le château en attendant mon retour. Je vous rejoindrai dès que j'en aurais terminé, ordonna-t-il en admirant son épée avant de la ranger à sa place.

\- Je demanderais à Alice de me tenir compagnie.

\- Parfait, je vous retrouve plus tard, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte en bois. Des domestiques viendront vous habiller, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

La journée se passa rapidement. Je m'étais promenée au bras de ma sœur qui m'avait signalé que le Roi avait organisé une rencontre entre elle et le bâtard, son potentiel futur mari. J'avais été heureuse pour elle, vraiment. Néanmoins, je fus étonnée que Père désirât la marier alors qu'elle n'avait que seize ans. J'ignorais ses motivations et si je n'étais pas une femme, je l'aurais probablement interrogé pour en savoir plus sauf que je n'étais pas un homme alors je devais me contenter d'observer.

Malgré les efforts de mon époux pour que mes douleurs vaginales s'estompassent, je m'étais rendue accompagnée de ma sœur, voir Nostradamus pour obtenir un remède rapide et efficace. Cet homme était assez étrange et ne me rassurait pas mais d'après les domestiques, il avait été convoqué par le Roi en personne pour réserver son savoir à la cour. J'étais donc repartie de ses appartements avec une lotion à avaler avant chaque rapport sexuel et ce, jusqu'à ce que la douleur eût totalement disparu.

\- Il est temps de rencontrer mon potentiel futur mari, s'extasia Alice en s'emparant de ma main.

\- Alice, inutile de se précipiter. Nous n'arriverons pas en retard, dis-je pendant que nous marchions en direction du château.

\- Je le sais mais je meurs d'envie de précipiter les choses.

\- Ma sœur, vous êtes encore jeune alors…

\- Princesse Isabella, intervint un homme nous arrêtant dans notre marche.

Je me retournai pour mettre un visage sur cette voix inconnue et remarquai qu'il s'agissait d'un homme et d'une femme. Ce dernier s'empara de ma main et l'embrassa sans me quitter des yeux.

\- Pardonnez mon ignorance mais je ne connais pas tous les nobles qui vivent à la cour. Vous êtes ?

\- N'ayez crainte, cela peut se comprendre. Je suis Marquis d'Ancenis mais vous pouvez m'appeler Thibault, se présenta-t-il en souriant amicalement. Je vous présente mon épouse, Irina, reprit-il tandis que sa femme s'abaissa pour me saluer.

J'abaissai uniquement la tête pour les saluer à mon tour puis attendis qu'il parlât. Il n'était pas simplement venu pour présenter son épouse et lui, j'en avais la certitude.

\- Puis-je m'entretenir avec vous, en privé ? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Mon époux m'interdit de rester seule avec un homme. Ne pouvons-nous pas converser en présence de votre épouse et de ma sœur ?

\- Le Prince doit vous surveiller de loin et vous pouvez avoir foi en moi. Je ne ferais rien qui pourrait nuire à votre réputation.

Je savais déjà que j'étais surveillée de près alors ses paroles ne me surprirent guère. Cependant, je comprenais cet acte de surveillance car mon époux avait été trahi par ses dernières épouses alors comment ne pas se méfier après un acte de ce genre ?

\- Regardez derrière vous, un homme vous regarde depuis que je me suis approché de vous, continua-t-il, me poussant à jeter un œil derrière moi.

Il avait raison. Un garde qui faisait semblant de converser avec un noble me fixait. Il devait être le chaperon qui remplaçait celui qui aurait dû empêcher le Comte de Provence de m'approcher et qui serait exécuté prochainement.

\- Regardez au-dessus de vous, vers la fenêtre qui donne sur vos appartements.

Curieuse, je fis ce qu'il me dit et repérai la présence du Prince accoudé sur la rambarde du balcon. Lui aussi, me surveillait.

\- Avez-vous l'intention de me donner chaque recoin où un homme me surveille ou désirez-vous toujours me parler ? l'interrogeai-je, agacée.

Thibault soupira silencieusement, constatant que je ne cèderais pas à sa demande. Ma décision avait été déjà prise avant que je prisse conscience qu'Edward m'observait de loin. Je ne voulais pas m'isoler avec un homme. Je ne voulais pas revivre la même chose que j'avais vécue avec le Comte de Provence.

\- Avez-vous déjà nommé vos dames de compagnie ?

\- Pas encore.

\- Puis-je vous proposer mon épouse ? Elle a beaucoup de connaissances concernant la mode. Elle pourrait vous conseiller sur vos tenues.

\- Ma sœur est déjà ma dame de compagnie et elle me conseille très bien sur mes robes.

\- Un avis secondaire pourra vous être utile.

\- J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à votre proposition. Vous serez le premier informé de ma décision.

Il croisa ses bras derrière son dos et s'abaissa pour me remercier. Je passai mon bras en-dessous de celui d'Alice pour m'en aller. Nous reprîmes notre chemin lorsque je sentis que quelqu'un me rattrapa par le poignet. C'était Thibault.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demandai-je, amèrement en me dégageant de sa poigne.

\- S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi vous parler.

Je cédai face à son insistance. Je demandai à Alice de m'attendre et m'éloignai d'elle en compagnie de Thibault. Être seule avec un homme ne me rassurait guère mais il fallait que j'apprisse à me sociabiliser avec les nobles de la cour. J'avais juré à mon époux que je lui resterais fidèle jusqu'à ma mort. Si je pouvais lui en apporter la preuve en écoutant ce que le Marquis souhaitait me dire alors je le ferais volontiers. Je voulais qu'il me fît confiance.

\- Je voulais vous proposer mes services, déclara-t-il avec sérieux.

\- Vos services ? Je n'ai pas besoin de vos services.

Je l'entendis soupirer puis, il me rattrapa une seconde fois par le poignet pour me forcer à arrêter de marcher.

\- Si vous voulez me parler, arrêtez de vouloir attirer mon attention de cette manière. Ne me touchez plus ! m'emportai-je en me dégageant de sa poigne.

J'avouais que je profitais de mon titre et de mon rang pour lui ordonner de ne plus me toucher. Mais lorsque je vis son regard dévier vers le château, je compris qu'il craignait plus l'intervention de mon époux que mes ordres.

\- Pardonnez mon erreur, je ne recommencerai plus.

\- Pourquoi supposez-vous que j'ai besoin de vos conseils ? le questionnai-je, ignorant ses excuses.

\- Vous avez besoin d'un guide pour apprendre à vous comporter comme la future reine que vous êtes.

\- La Reine Esmée pourra remplir ce rôle.

\- Vous parlez de la Reine muette ?

\- La Reine muette ?

\- Vous ne connaissez pas le surnom que toute la cour lui donne ?

J'hochai négativement la tête en guise de réponse, attendant qu'il enchaînât sur ses révélations.

\- Elle est devenue muette depuis que le Roi Carlisle l'a corrigée en public.

Face à ma surprise, il enchaîna :

\- Son silence est compréhensif car la Reine Esmée a été humiliée devant toute la cour et les invités. Je crains donc que vous ne puissiez obtenir de l'aide venant de sa part.

Je soupirai silencieusement en baissant la tête avant de la relever et de le regarder dans les yeux. Pourquoi aurais-je besoin de ses conseils ? Certes, il vivait ici mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il pourrait m'apporter. Je n'étais que l'épouse d'un futur souverain.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites …

\- Ah oui ?

\- Vous vous dites que mes conseils vous seront inutiles et pourtant, vous venez d'arriver à la cour et d'épouser le Dauphin. Vous ne connaissez personne vivant ici. Votre mari ne sera pas toujours présent pour vous aider à vous intégrer et vous avez besoin de moi pour vous dire le nom de chaque noble ainsi que leur fonctionnalité au château sans que vous ne soyez dans l'obligation de vous présenter à eux.

\- Il est vrai que je ne connais personne … Mais serait-ce le seul service que vous me proposez ? Me présenter tous les nobles ?

\- Je vous accompagnerai dans chacun de vos déplacements pour vous protéger et non vous surveiller sauf si vous désirez que je vous laisse seule avec votre famille ou votre époux.

\- Ce serait enfreindre les règles que mon époux m'a données ! m'offusquai-je, ne désirant pas attirer les foudres de ce dernier.

\- Vous savez, avant que vous n'arriviez, j'étais le conseiller du Roi.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ne l'êtes-vous plus ?

\- Votre père a pris ma place.

Mon père ? Qu'est-ce que Père venait faire là-dedans ?

\- Mon père, dites-vous ?

\- Le Comte d'Orléans est bien votre père ?

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi votre père s'est empressé de trouver un mari à vos sœurs ainsi qu'à vous ?

\- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a eu un accord entre le Roi et mon père ?

\- Je ne vous dirai rien de plus tant que vous n'accepterez pas ma proposition.

\- Thibault, vous n'avez pas le droit de me faire du chantage. Je pourrais très bien obtenir ces informations moi-même par le biais de mon époux ! m'emportai-je, soudainement.

\- Parce que vous pensez que le Prince vous dira tout ? Ne croyez-vous pas que ses anciennes épouses ont déjà essayé avant vous ? Vous apprenez tout juste à le connaître mais vous ignorez encore quel genre d'homme il est réellement.

\- Laissez-moi tranquille !

Enervée, je partis loin de lui et alla rejoindre ma sœur qui discutait joyeusement avec l'épouse de Thibault. J'entendis ce dernier me suivre mais l'ignorai pour éviter d'être de nouveau confrontée à sa proposition. Cet homme avait le don de me mettre hors de moi.

\- Allons-nous en Alice, dis-je en arrivant près de ma sœur.

\- Oh, vous n'avez pas qu'à partir sans moi, répondit-elle en souriant. Son mari avait raison. Irina a beaucoup de connaissance sur la mode. Et ils sont déjà allés à Paris. Vous vous rendez compte ? Paris ! La ville où j'ai toujours rêvé de vivre ! s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux pétillants.

\- Profitez des dernières heures qu'il vous reste avant de rencontrer le Duc d'Aquitaine, rétorquai-je simplement.

Alice sourit en guise de réponse et me laissa partir loin d'elle et de sa nouvelle amie. Devrais-je lui dire de se méfier de tout le monde ? Ma sœur était encore jeune et naïve. Je m'en voudrais si la trahison venait à la poignarder dans le dos. Je me devais de la protéger.

En arrivant dans mes appartements, je ne m'attendais pas à y trouver mon époux. Certes, il m'avait observé depuis notre balcon mais il aurait très bien pu partir pour continuer ses activités.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici…, murmurai-je en le regardant.

\- Vous semblez avoir eu une discussion animée avec le Marquis d'Ancenis. Que vous a-t-il dit ? me demanda-t-il, ignorant ma réplique.

\- Il m'a proposé de devenir mon conseiller mais je voulais vous consulter avant de lui faire part de ma décision.

Il fut satisfait de ma réponse puisqu'il s'approcha de moi tel un félin ferait avec sa proie. J'hésitais entre reculer ou rester immobile mais je décidais de ne rien faire au risque de le mettre en colère. Il me retourna brutalement dos à lui, souleva le jupon de ma robe puis caressa ma cuisse pour atteindre ma féminité.

\- Je n'arrive pas à me passer de votre corps, avoua-t-il en torturant mon point sensible. Pourtant, avec mes anciennes épouses, j'arrivais facilement à baiser mes maîtresses mais avec vous, c'est différent. Le fait que cet homme ait pu toucher vos adorables poignets me met hors de moi, continua-t-il en me poussant contre le mur pour soulever mon jupon, me forcer à me cambrer en avant et me pénétrer brutalement, me faisant hurler de douleur.

Il ne se préoccupa pas de la souffrance qu'il m'infligeait, n'attendit pas que je m'habituasse à sa soudaine intrusion et débuta ses mouvements en moi avec une brutalité que je ne connaissais pas venant de lui et que je découvrais. Etait-il en train de me punir ?

\- Mais je dois avouer que je suis content que vous l'ayez repoussé, ajouta-t-il en déplaçant ses doigts contre mon point sensible comme s'il voulait minimiser la douleur et prenait pitié de mon martyr.

Je pleurai de douleur sous assauts répétitifs et ne pus me concentrer sur ses doigts contre ma féminité. La possessivité de mon époux était-ce une de ses facettes les plus sombres ? Qui était l'homme que j'avais épousé ?

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Malgré les apparences, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de cette histoire une histoire sombre hein. Edward est peut-être un personnage sombre et compliqué mais je fais en sorte de respecter le contexte de l'époque (je sais, je me répète tout le temps ^^) en le faisant se comporter comme un homme de son temps. Mais, rappelez-vous des catégories principales de l'histoire : Romance **&** Drame !

Maintenant, **TOUS À VOS CLAVIERS !**

Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D

Les précédents m'ont énormément fait plaisir alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire les nouveaux ! :D

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	10. Chapitre VIII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Qui dit chapitre terminé, dit chapitre posté ! Je m'éclate vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire bien que j'arrive à choquer certains lecteurs lorsque j'essaye de respecter le contexte de l'époque. Merci à ma correctrice pour sa correction et ses conseils.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI **à tous pour vos reviews ! :D

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

.

..

...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime aller doucement de le déroulement de mes histoires sans trop faire traîner les choses non plus sinon après, c'est ennuyant pour les lecteurs et pour moi-même (lol). Pour Edward, médite, médite, tu as encore le temps de tout découvrir. Mais bon, tu me connais. Tu sais comment je fonctionne, n'est-ce pas ? :D A toi de voir comment je vais transformer Alice cette fois-ci haha. Pour LVDUC (j'en profite pour te répondre ici), j'envisage en effet d'écrire un bonus sur la rencontre des parents biologiques d'Isabella mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. L'histoire "The Queen" avance beaucoup dans l'écriture donc je ne pense que l'attente sera très longue. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Vicki :** Merci pour ta review ! Sache que les hypothèses de mes lecteurs me servent pour écrire la suite car je ne pense à toutes les idées alors, il y a de forte chance que les lecteurs participent à l'écriture sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte donc j'ose espérer que tu m'en donneras une à la fin de ce chapitre :D (yeux du chat potté). Le droit de cuissage ? Tu veux dire, la consommation avant le mariage ? Si c'est bien ce que tu voulais dire, sache aussi que je souhaitais respecter le contexte de l'époque. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! En tant que noble, se méfier de tout le monde est quasi obligatoire surtout à la cour de France (qui est surnommé comme étant la pire d'Europe à cette époque-là). Un peu de patience pour la Reine Esmée ou devrais-je dire, la Reine Muette. Je suis consciente qu'elle est un peu effacée dans le début de cette histoire mais pour moi, elle n'est pas le personne le plus important de mon histoire malgré son statut de Reine. Pour Irina, je te laisse méditer :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Amlia :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour Edward, médite, médite, tu as encore le temps de tout découvrir. Méchant ou gentil ? On va dire qu'il est les deux haha. Sache que les hypothèses de mes lecteurs me servent pour écrire la suite car je ne pense à toutes les idées donc il y a de forte chance que les lecteurs participent à l'écriture sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte donc j'ose espérer que tu m'en donneras une à la fin de ce chapitre :D (yeux du chat potté). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII**

En me réveillant ce matin-là, la douleur à mon bas-ventre fut plus intense que la veille. J'étais même persuadée avoir saigné une nouvelle fois et les tâches de sang que j'aperçus sur le drap confirmèrent mon doute.

Après m'avoir prise contre le mur, Edward ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant, m'avait portée jusqu'à notre lit et m'avait allongée sur le ventre pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur moi. Il avait été si violent et par moment, il lui était arrivé d'y aller plus doucement. J'ignorais encore s'il avait cherché à me punir ou à me montrer jusqu'où pouvait aller sa possessivité. Heureusement qu'il ne s'y était pas pris de cette manière lors de notre nuit de noce …

Je m'assis difficilement contre la tête de lit et jetai un regard sur la fiole que m'avait fournie Nostradamus. Allait-elle suffire à apaiser la douleur ou me fallait-il quelque chose de plus puissant ? Je ne l'avais pas encore essayé puisqu'hier, mon époux ne m'avait pas laissé le temps d'en boire.

Je pleurai silencieusement et posai ma main contre ma féminité pour tenter d'apaiser au mieux les élancements. La souffrance était telle que je me demandais comment j'allais faire pour paraître normale lors de la fête donnée pour les fiançailles du bâtard du Roi et de ma sœur. Mais il fallait que j'arrivasse à faire bonne figure. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Nostradamus va arriver, intervint mon époux en entrant dans la pièce tandis que je cachais mon corps nus avec le drap.

Incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit, j'acquiesçai silencieusement sans le regarder. Je me sentais honteuse de me retrouver dans cet état malgré que cela fût de sa faute. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas le droit de le lui reprocher. Il était mon époux et avait le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait avec moi.

Je pouvais très bien me rebeller mais je n'en avais ni la force, ni le courage. Je n'étais pas ce genre de femme qui réclamait plus de droit et de liberté bien que je fusse de leur côté sur certains points. Au lieu de cela, je préférais me soumettre et subir en silence.

\- Isabella, dit-il en relevant mon menton avec son index pour me forcer à le regarder. Je n'ai pas su maîtriser ma force et je tâcherai d'y aller plus doucement la prochaine fois, tenta-t-il de me rassurer.

Préférant rester muette, j'hochai la tête pour ne pas lui montrer mon indifférence face à ses mots. Il me promettait que la prochaine fois, il serait plus doux et donc, moins violent. Mais allait-il y avoir une prochaine fois ? J'avais tellement mal que je me demandais comment j'allais bien pouvoir supporter lorsqu'il me prendrait.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire mal, ajouta-t-il en caressant ma joue.

Je fermai les yeux, appréciant ce doux contact. Je me sentais incapable de le repousser. Et puis, qui me disait qu'il n'allait pas s'énerver ? Je découvrais son côté impulsif et je ne voulais pas qu'il recommençât à me faire mal.

\- Je n'aime pas vous voir pleurer et …

\- Monseigneur, Nostradamus nous affirme que vous avez demandé sa venue, intervint un garde tandis que je maintenais le drap contre ma poitrine.

\- Faites-le entrer, ordonna-t-il d'une voix grave.

Nostradamus fit son entrée. Il avait une démarche particulière de par son dos bossu qui l'empêchait de se tenir droit. On pourrait penser qu'avec ses cheveux noirs, ses yeux marron, son imposante barbe et ses habits mal entretenus, il ne faisait pas partie de la cour et qu'il était un homme froid alors qu'en réalité, c'était tout le contraire.

\- Nostradamus, pouvez-vous me rassurer sur l'état de santé de mon épouse ?

\- Hier, vous êtes venue me voir pour des douleurs vaginales. Avez-vous bu la lotion que je vous ai donnée avant le rapport ?

\- Je … j'ai oublié, mentis-je, ne désirant pas qu'il sache ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

\- La prochaine fois, il faudra penser à la prendre. Cela vous soulagera et …

\- S'il vous plaît, donnez-moi quelque chose de plus… plus puissant…, le coupai-je en le suppliant du regard.

Face à mon insistance, il soupira et se dirigea vers la boîte qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Il l'ouvrit et sortit un flacon comportant un liquide bleu. Il revint vers moi, tenant une fiole dans sa main.

\- Il semblerait que vous ayez des hématomes que je ne peux soigner. Je vous ai donné une lotion que vous devrez boire avec du thé ou de la soupe chaude pour soulager la douleur pendant quelques heures. Les douleurs s'estomperont au bout de quelques jours.

Il me donna le flacon. Je le pris entre mes mains, le regardant comme si je tenais le Graal à la place.

\- Y a-t-il autre chose ? demanda Edward qui était debout juste devant le lit, les bras croisés derrière son dos.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas avoir de rapport sexuel pour éviter d'aggraver les blessures internes.

En l'entendant donner ce conseil, je relevai la tête pour regarder mon époux qui lui, m'imita au même moment comme s'il avait prédit mon geste.

\- Je ferai attention, dit-il plus à moi qu'à Nostradamus. Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il tandis que le médecin s'abaissa en guise de soumission et s'exécuta. Je vais demander aux domestiques de vous préparer du thé.

Il s'en alla et me laissa seule. Consciente que je ne pouvais pas rester allonger et désireuse de vouloir bouger un peu, je me levai du lit et me déplaça difficilement jusqu'à la coiffeuse. Etant nue, j'enfilai ma chemise en soie qui était étendue sur le dossier de la chaise et pris place sur celle-ci. Je m'emparai de la brosse et peignai mes cheveux emmêlés en me regardant dans le miroir.

J'avais une mine affreuse. Je ne pouvais décemment pas me montrer en public ainsi. Que penseraient les nobles de moi ? Il devait sûrement y avoir des rumeurs qui circulaient à mon encontre alors si je pouvais éviter que cela s'empirât, je devais à tout prix camoufler ce qui n'allait pas sur mon visage.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Edward suivi de près par trois domestiques. L'une d'elles déposa mon bol de soupe sur la coiffeuse tandis qu'il se chargea de faire couler quelques gouttes de la lotion dans la préparation.

\- Laissez les domestiques s'occuper de vous. Après tout, elles sont là pour cela, dit-il en me regardant.

Je remis la brosse à sa place, pris mon bol entre les mains, soufflai dessus pour ne pas me brûler et bus deux gorgées. La boisson n'étant pas très chaude, je la bus entièrement et à peine eus-je le temps de reposer le bol qu'il disparut déjà dans les mains d'une domestique.

\- Vous, habillez mon épouse avec la robe et les jupons que je viens de lui choisir et ne perdez pas de temps.

Contrairement à moi, le Prince était plus froid et plus mauvais avec les domestiques. Je ne l'avais jamais vu entretenir une conversation avec eux. Surtout avec celles qui s'occupaient de me vêtir. Il profitait de son rang pour les rabaisser et d'un autre côté, sa distance était justifiée car même ces personnes-là étaient susceptibles de nous trahir.

\- Isabella, je vous attends à l'extérieur, me dit-il avant de partir.

Une fois prête, je sortis de nos appartements pour rejoindre mon époux qui m'attendait en discutant avec un noble qui m'était inconnu. Lorsqu'il me vit m'approcher, il me regarda de la tête au pied, appréciant sans doute ce qu'il voyait.

\- Louis, vous connaissez mon épouse, la Princesse Isabella, me présenta-t-il en passant son bras derrière mon dos.

\- Votre épouse est connue de tous les nobles depuis son arrivée à la cour, Monseigneur, lui répondit-il en souriant. Vous êtes une femme ravissante, Princesse, me dit-il en embrassant ma main.

\- Évitez de la regarder comme vous le faites, le réprimanda Edward en resserrant sa prise autour de ma taille.

Dire que sa possessivité ne me faisait pas peur serait me mentir. J'avais été la première à subir une de ses crises de jalousies et je me demandais jusqu'où il était capable d'aller. Mais je refusais de me concentrer uniquement sur cette partie-là de son caractère. Il fallait que je prisse sur moi et montrasse aux autres je n'étais pas apeurée par lui.

\- Isabella, j'ai oublié de vous informer que nous devons assister à la pendaison des traîtres, m'indiqua-t-il, comme si de rien n'était.

Il salua le noble dont j'ignorais l'identité et m'emmena avec lui à travers les nombreux couloirs du château pour se rendre dans la cour intérieure, là où l'exécution allait se produire.

\- Qui était-ce ? demandai-je.

\- Louis, un Chevalier du royaume, me répondit-il. Avez-vous encore mal ?

\- La boisson m'a soulagée mais Nostradamus a dit que cela prenait effet pendant quelques heures.

\- Si vous avez mal, prévenez-moi et nous nous éclipserons sans provoquer un scandale.

\- Un scandale ?

\- Les nobles de la cour aiment espionner les personnes de haut rang et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous sentiez gênée alors que vous chercheriez simplement à soulager vos douleurs.

J'acquiesçai en silence tandis que nous franchissions la porte qui nous menait à la cour intérieure. Il resserra sa prise autour de ma main lorsque des hommes osaient me regarder avec insistance jusqu'à ce que nous arrêtions aux côtés du Roi et de la Reine.

A l'extérieur, l'exécution se faisait sentir. Deux gardes et le Chaperon qui aurait dû me protéger des mains du Comte de Provence étaient debout sur la potence et priaient la tête baissée. Au-dessus d'eux, se présentaient trois cordes nouées et à côté, le bourreau, qui portait un masque noir en métal pour cacher son identité, attendait patiemment que le signal lui fût donné par le Roi.

Je fus surprise de voir autant de monde à un évènement de ce genre. Ce fut de cette manière que je pus constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de nobles à la cour de France. Il fallait vraiment que j'apprisse à tous les connaître. Il y avait même les domestiques qui assistaient à l'exécution. Sans nul doute le seul véritable évènement pour lequel leur présence ne dérangeait personne.

La fraîcheur matinale de l'automne me fit frissonner et puisque je n'avais pas prévu de couverture pour me couvrir, je priais pour que la chaleur du soleil vînt me réchauffer rapidement. En attendant, je frotter mes mains entre elles pour les réchauffer un minimum.

\- Dépêchez-vous d'apporter une couverture pour la Princesse, ordonna mon époux à un domestique qui s'abaissa avant d'obéir aux ordres.

J'observai le jeune homme partir en courant puis je dus quitter ma contemplation lorsqu'Edward me colla contre lui pour me réchauffer en attendant l'arrivée du domestique et de ma couverture. Sa chaleur corporelle me poussa à fermer les yeux, appréciant cette étreinte qu'il m'offrait à la vue de tous.

Evidemment, son geste ne passa pas inaperçu puisque Mère avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles tandis que les femmes de la cour me regardaient avec mépris. J'étais persuadée que si elles avaient des poignards à la place des yeux, elles m'auraient probablement tué sans aucune pitié.

\- Votre couverture, Princesse, intervint timidement le domestique.

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il disparut rapidement et pensais qu'Edward s'était emparé de la couverture. Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il la déposa sur mes épaules avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, me faisant frissonner au passage. Il me colla de nouveau contre lui mais cette fois-ci, de manière plus possessive.

Pour éviter que je m'endormisse contre lui, je me concentrai sur la pendaison des traîtres. Je n'avais jamais assisté à un tel évènement et autant dire que cela ne m'amusait guère contrairement au Roi et à mon époux qui semblaient aimer le spectacle.

Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une femme enceinte portant un enfant contre son torse et tenant une petite fille par la main, cria le nom d'un des condamnés en pleurant, attirant toute l'attention sur elle.

\- Pitié ! Epargnez-le ! s'écria-t-elle en se présentant au Roi.

Les gardes royaux n'attendirent pas les ordres de leur souverain pour pointer leurs épées dans sa direction, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

\- Votre mari est un traître, petite paysanne. Et vous connaissez leur sort, rétorqua-t-il, froidement.

\- Je vous supplie Majesté ! J'ai deux enfants et je vais accoucher de mon troisième. Comment vais-je faire pour les nourrir ? J'ai besoin de mon mari !

Mais le Roi se fichait de sa supplication et de ses larmes puisqu'il l'ignora, hocha la tête à l'attention du bourreau qui lui, exécuta les ordres en plaçant les cordes autour du cou de chaque supplicié puis actionna une manette pour faire disparaître un bout de planche qui jusqu'ici, leur permettait de ne pas être suspendus en l'air. Impuissante, la femme tomba à genoux en pleurant et regarda son mari mourir sous ses yeux en serrant ses enfants contre elle.

\- C'est la méthode d'exécution la moins douloureuse pour eux, me chuchota-t-il, me faisant sursauter au passage.

\- Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez choquée.

\- Je ne suis pas choquée.

\- Vous n'êtes définitivement pas une femme comme les autres, déclara-t-il. Honnêtement, la pendaison n'était pas mon choix principal mais celui du Roi.

\- Vous vouliez quelle mode d'exécution ?

\- Le crucifiement et le bûcher.

Il m'avait répondu avec une telle froideur et un soupçon de cruauté dans sa voix que j'hoquetai de surprise en l'entendant me confier cela. A force de le fréquenter, je savais qu'il était parfaitement capable d'associer ces deux tortures voire, en rajouter une troisième mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'en frissonner de peur.

\- Ils méritaient leur sort. Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient et vous m'appartenez, susurra-il à mon oreille en collant mon dos contre son torse.

Père me terrorisait par moment lorsqu'il corrigeait Mère ou Kate. Pourtant, je savais que la violence dont il était capable différait de celle de mon époux. En constatant cela, j'avais l'impression d'être folle car même après ce qu'il m'avait fait la nuit dernière, je n'avais pas peur de lui. J'avais même apprécié les quelques mots qu'il m'avait chuchotés à l'oreille pour me rappeler que je lui appartenais. Il était certain que j'étais en train de devenir folle.

\- C'est fini, murmura-t-il, me sortant de mes songes. Allez rejoindre votre sœur, je vais parler au Roi, ajouta-t-il en rompant notre étreinte.

J'étais sur le point de le retenir pour qu'il restât contre moi mais au lieu de cela, j'hochai la tête en guise d'approbation et le laissais s'éloigner. Je soupirai silencieusement et me tournai vers ma sœur tout en maintenant ma couverture avec mes mains.

Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à la rejoindre, je sentis quelqu'un m'attraper par le poignet. Décidément, les gens aimaient m'adresser la parole de cette manière et cela m'agaçait. Je me tournai face à la personne concernée qui elle, me fusillait du regard.

\- Ne croyez pas que vous ne subirez pas le même sort que les autres, cracha-t-elle en resserrant sa prise autour de mon poignet.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? demandai-je en tentant de me dégager de sa prise.

\- Je vous donne simplement un avertissement. Sachez que vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps, Princesse.

\- Lâchez-la ! s'écria mon époux d'une voix glaciale, ne me laissant pas le temps de lui répondre.

L'insolente me lâcha le poignet sans chercher à le provoquer plus longtemps. Je m'empressai de masser mon poignet endolori mais restais attentive à ce qu'il se déroulait devant moi.

\- Gardes, enfermez-la ! ordonna-t-il, laissant ses hommes exécuter ses ordres pour venir près de moi.

Il prit mon poignet entre ses mains et le massa avec efficacité. Nos regards soudés, nous tentâmes chacun à notre tour de déchiffrer le visage de l'autre. Enfin, je savais déjà que j'étais un livre ouvert pour lui donc c'était plutôt moi qui essayais de lire dans son regard noir-émeraude.

Ce qu'il fit ensuite me surprit encore plus puisqu'il apporta mon poignet jusqu'à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Ses gestes tendres me donnaient envie d'oublier la nuit dernière même si je craignais notre prochain rapport. Voulait-il se faire pardonner ou m'amadouer pour recommencer après ? Je ne savais pas sur quel pied danser. Je ne savais pas si je devais me méfier de chacune de ses réactions. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais m'abandonner entièrement à lui en fermant les yeux. Malgré toutes mes incertitudes, ma vie était liée à la sienne jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous mourût alors je n'avais pas le choix d'avancer avec prudence.

\- Était-ce votre maîtresse ? demandai-je, essayant d'ignorer tous les regards sur nous.

Je ne me sentais pas suffisamment en confiance pour leur demander de regarder ailleurs alors les ignorer s'avérait être beaucoup plus simple.

\- Ancienne maîtresse, me corrigea-t-il. Je ne lui fais plus la cour depuis que nous sommes mariés. Je suppose qu'elle a mal pris ce changement soudain.

\- Oh, fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche. Je vais… je vais voir ma sœur, ajoutai-je tandis qu'il lâchait mon poignet.

Je sentis son regard sur moi alors que j'étais dos à lui et que je me dirigeais vers ma sœur. Je souris en la voyant rire avec Irina et d'autres dames de la cour. Visiblement, elle s'était bien intégrée et contrairement à moi, elle s'était fait des alliés. Mon époux suggérait que je rencontrasse des nobles et que je me fisse des amis mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'étais beaucoup trop méfiante pour faire confiance aveuglément.

\- Isabella ! m'appela Alice en me voyant arriver vers elle. Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas avec nous pour fêter mes fiançailles, hier soir ?

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, tentant de chercher une excuse valable. Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire que j'avais été victime de la possessivité de mon mari non, cela restait entre lui et moi. De plus, il n'était pas question que ses amies fussent au courant de quoi que ce soit.

\- Pardonnez-moi de mon absence Alice mais j'étais très fatiguée.

\- N'ayez crainte, Isabella. Je vous ai demandé la raison de votre absence alors que je viens de me rappeler que le Prince est venu nous annoncer que vous ne pouviez assister aux festivités.

Il m'avait laissé seule après m'avoir violenté ? Je me souvins m'être endormie après ce qu'il m'avait fait mais je ne m'étais pas rendue compte de son absence. Au moins, il avait pu cacher la réalité et ainsi, tout le monde pouvait penser qu'il m'avait rejoint dans nos appartements pour entretenir notre union et non pour me punir.

\- Que vous a-t-il dit ?

\- Que vous étiez très fatiguée. J'ai déjà hâte de passer du temps avec mon époux, se confia-t-elle en souriant.

Je mourrais d'envie de lui dire que passer du temps avec son époux n'était pas toujours favorable mais je me tusse. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir cela alors que son mariage approchait. La terroriser n'était pas mon but d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Que Jasper soit un homme violent ou non ne changera pas son destin. Qu'importait si elle prenait peur, Père avait pris sa décision. Ma sœur se mariera avec le bâtard du Roi.

\- Je souhaite de tout mon cœur que vous soyez heureuse, Alice, rétorquai-je, désireuse de ne plus parler de ma situation.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il est le bon. Il est tellement gentil, Isabella. En plus, j'ai la chance d'avoir rencontré des amies. Les personnes sont tellement gentilles, ici ! se réjouit-elle alors que je vis du coin de l'œil, Irina lever les yeux au ciel.

J'espérais que la naïveté d'Alice ne lui serait pas fatale …

\- Faites quand même attention.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Isabella, je fais très attention.

J'allais lui répondre lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante se réveilla au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je fis le nécessaire pour ne pas grimacer ou ne pas poser ma main sur l'endroit même de ma souffrance pour ne pas que cela se vît mais je criais intérieurement.

Je m'éclipsai rapidement et entrai dans le hall du palais, je cherchais un endroit plus discret pour pouvoir souffrir sans être vue. Mon regard fut attiré par la porte qui menait aux appartements de Nostradamus et même s'il se trouvait encore à l'extérieur pour aider le bourreau à se débarrasser des corps, j'entrai dans ses lieux pour m'y réfugier.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je me plaquais contre le mur le plus proche et pleurais silencieusement. J'ignorais que cela faisait autant mal. Le médecin de la cour disait que j'avais des hématomes à l'intérieur mais était-ce normal d'avoir des élancements aussi douloureux ?

\- Princesse Isabella ? intervint Nostradamus, me faisant sursauter.

\- Pardonnez mon intrusion Nostradamus mais j'avais besoin de m'isoler quelques instants.

\- Avez-vous un peu de lotion à me passer ? Mes appartements sont trop loin et je crains de ne pas être capable de marcher jusque là-bas.

\- J'ai ce qu'il vous faut.

Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers une armoire où étaient rangées toutes sortes de fioles dont chacune avait une couleur différente. J'étais curieuse de savoir à quelle maladie elles étaient reliées. J'eus soudainement l'envie que le vieil homme me donnât tout son savoir et je me promis de lui demander dès lors que j'irais mieux.

\- Asseyez-vous sur le lit.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et le vis me tendre une tasse de thé. Il fit couler quelques gouttes de ce qui me soulagerait pour quelques heures et m'encouragea à boire la boisson chaude.

J'étais en train de porter la tasse à mes lèvres lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas, me faisant sursauter. La tasse tomba de mes mains, laissant un liquide chaud se répandre sur ma robe sans me brûler.

\- Je vais finir par mourir de peur dans ce château, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Ayant une idée sur l'identité de la seule personne qui était capable d'agir ainsi, je ne fus pas surprise de voir mon époux entrer dans la pièce accompagné par une noble. Évidemment, d'autres nobles se trouvaient juste derrière pour assister au spectacle. Qu'avais-je encore fait ?

\- Je vais vous préparer une autre tasse, m'indiqua Nostradamus après avoir nettoyé le sol.

\- Vous voyez, je ne vous mentais pas lorsque je vous ai dit qu'elle était en compagnie de cet homme ! s'exclama la noble en me montrant du doigt.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? m'interrogea-t-il en l'ignorant.

\- Pouvez-vous tous sortir s'il vous plaît ?! Je voudrais pouvoir parler à mon époux sans devoir subir votre curiosité malsaine ! m'emportai-je à l'encontre des nobles tout en évitant soigneusement le regard noir de celui à qui je devais des explications.

Face à mon regard assassin que je leur lançais, chaque noble s'en alla pour reprendre ses occupations. Je soupirais lourdement, me demandant comment j'allais faire pour supporter toutes ces personnes envahissantes. J'entendis Edward refermer la porte et je savais qu'il attendait mes explications.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? répéta-t-il, furieux.

\- Vous êtes le seul à connaître les raisons qui m'ont poussée à voir Nostradamus, répondis-je calmement, ne souhaitant pas qu'il s'énervât.

Puis, en voyant qu'il ne répondit rien, je baissais la tête, me retenant de pleurer. Je ne souhaitais pas qu'il me vît comme une femme pleurnicharde et fragile même si je l'étais certainement.

\- Vous voulez que je vous fasse confiance mais si cela n'est pas réciproque, comment voulez-vous que j'y arrive ? dis-je en relevant la tête.

Il s'approcha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe, me forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux et à écouter ce qu'il avait à me dire.

\- La confiance elle se mérite. Et même si vous n'avez commis aucune faute, je suis obligée de me méfier de vous à cause des agissements de mes deux dernières épouses qui ont fini la tête tranchée.

\- Je vous ai dit que jamais je ne vous trahirai et que je vous resterai fidèle. Pourquoi ne croyez-vous pas en moi et mes promesses ? Vous voyez très bien que je refuse tout contact avec les hommes sauf lorsqu'ils doivent me saluer et mon rejet est nettement plus important depuis que le Comte de Provence a tenté de me violer.

Je fus soulagée en voyant son regard s'adoucir. Je fermais les yeux en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure mais il ne me lâcha toujours pas. Je supposais qu'il désirait me répondre mais face à son silence, je repris de nouveau la parole :

\- Je ne suis pas comme vos anciennes épouses. Vous-même, vous me l'avez dit.

Sans que je m'y fusse préparée, il m'embrassa durement, me forçant à lâcher un gémissement. Je me figeai sous la surprise. Puis, je décidais que j'avais le droit de me laisser aller en répondant à son baiser. Ses mains quittèrent mon visage et voyagèrent vers mes hanches pour me rapprocher de lui. Quant aux miennes, l'une se posa sur son torse et l'autre sur son avant-bras.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une noble entra dans la pièce, se figea en nous voyant nous étreindre ainsi puis, bredouilla des excuses et s'en alla, me faisant sourire contre les lèvres d'Edward. Au moins, elle pourrait rapporter à toutes ses vipères d'amies que je ne me faisais pas humilier par le Prince.

\- Demain, j'aimerais que vous veniez vous promener en ma compagnie.

\- Où ?

\- Dans le village, telle est la tradition.

\- La tradition ?

\- Normalement, j'aurais dû vous emmener le lendemain de notre mariage pour vous présenter au peuple mais cela ne s'est pas passé comme prévu, répondit-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Avez-vous fait cela avec vos autres épouses ?

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'avait pris de poser cette question mais au fond de moi, je voulais comprendre qui étaient ces femmes qui avaient eu la même place que moi. Je risquais sans doute de l'énerver à nouveau mais maintenant que c'était fait, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

\- Je l'ai fait pour mes deux premières épouses mais pas pour les suivantes car je n'avais pas envie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes trop curieuse, me reprocha-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il m'offrit un baiser chaste et rompit notre étreinte. Ainsi, je pus me rappeler où nous nous trouvions et fut gênée en voyant que Nostradamus avait posé ma tassé de thé chaud sur une petite table en bois et qu'il s'était absenté. Je m'en emparai et la bus rapidement.

\- Nostradamus ! appela-t-il.

\- Monseigneur, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je compte sur vous pour garder votre langue dans votre poche. Tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici entre la Princesse et moi reste entre ces murs.

\- Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu, Monseigneur répondit-il avant de retourner de là où il venait.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh oui, le Prince Edward est un personnage très complexe. Il est encore difficile de le cerner mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des zones d'ombres seront éclaircies sur sa personnalité et les riii-aisons qui le pousse à être ainsi (oups j'en dis trop :P).

Maintenant, **TOUS À VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D**

Les précédents m'ont énormément fait plaisir alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire les nouveaux ! :D

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	11. Chapitre IX

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Qui dit chapitre terminé, dit chapitre posté ! Je m'éclate vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire notamment dans la description du caractère assez difficile à percer du Prince Edward :D Merci à ma correctrice pour sa correction et ses conseils.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI **à tous pour vos reviews ! :D

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

.

..

...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Aely :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est une super hypothèse que tu me tiens là mais reste à savoir si elle est bonne haha :P Comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne peux rien te dire au risque de te spoiler sauf de patienter encore et encore. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **fan de twa :** Merci pour ta review ! Je dois avouer que oui, je m'inspire de certains détails de la série Reign notamment pour les décors à l'intérieur du château mais sinon, non, si j'avais prévu de faire à peu près les mêmes scénario de cette série, je ne l'aurais pas mis dans la catégorie Twilight. De toute façon, je n'aime pas reprendre des scénarios qui ne sont pas les miens. Je préfère créer mon propre univers. J'aime jouer avec le mystère, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps ;) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **doriane :** Merci pour ta review ! Dans ce cas, sache que tu pourras voyager dans le temps pendant un moment haha. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **da** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Edward est un homme de son temps. Après, comme c'est le moyen-âge, Isabella est obligée de s'accrocher et de subir les sautes d'humeur de son mari. Ce n'est pas comme aujourd'hui où il est plus facile de divorcer. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Le mystère sur les anciennes épouses sera révélé dans peu de temps (déjà écrit haha) mais un peu de patience. Je ne peux pas tout révéler d'un coup sinon cela ne servirait à rien d'écrire une histoire. Je ne pense pas ce que ce genre de chanson s'écoutait à l'époque vois-tu haha. Il faut toujours une garce voire, plusieurs dans une histoire sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Autant être réaliste. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Vicki** **:** Merci pour ta review et merci pour la petite information. Je me coucherai moins bête ce soir haha. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **ninidezil :** Merci pour ta review ! Oh, toi, tu es ce genre de lectrice qui aime voir les personnages principaux se faire torturer par l'auteur haha. Remarque, si tu as lu ma précédente histoire, je comprends que tu penses cela de moi :P Je suis très en avance sur l'écriture des chapitres mais merci quand même pour ton petit encouragement :) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX**

J'étais à la cour depuis une semaine et j'avais déjà l'impression d'étouffer. Alors, lorsque mon époux m'avait proposé de réaliser une tradition en m'emmenant me promener dans le village pour me présenter au peuple, je ne pouvais décemment pas refuser.

Notre promenade avait été maintes fois repoussée suite à quelques problèmes rencontrés à la cour. De plus, mes douleurs vaginales m'avaient empêchée de me déplacer plus de deux heures mais maintenant que tout allait mieux et que nous avions pu réserver du temps pour nous, nous pouvions enfin nous évader dans le village de Fontainebleau.

\- Vous semblez heureuse, constata-t-il alors que nous nous trouvions à bord du carrosse royal.

\- Je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'éloigner de cet environnement étouffant. La vie à la cour peut être parfois… périlleuse, me confiai-je, les yeux fermés.

\- Périlleuse ?

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas choisie pour être votre épouse, je ne serais jamais venue vivre au château. Mais maintenant, j'ai des obligations envers vous et la couronne.

\- Où voudriez-vous vivre ?

\- Dans une demeure, loin des rumeurs et des traîtres, me confiai-je en le regardant.

Je ne m'étais jamais autant confiée à lui et le fait qu'il m'écoutât et ne jugeât pas me rassurait sur ce qu'il pouvait penser de moi.

\- C'est ce que le bâtard du Roi possédait avant de revenir à la cour pour épouser votre sœur.

\- Le bâtard n'est-il pas votre frère ?

\- Il est le fruit d'une idylle entre une paysanne et le Roi que ce dernier a reconnu comme étant son fils.

\- Je pensais que vous l'appréciez.

\- Ce n'est qu'une façade mais lui et moi savons très bien ce que nous pensons l'un envers l'autre. Son honnêteté reste à désirer.

\- Son honnêteté ? Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

Cet homme allait épouser ma sœur ce soir. Il fallait que je susse qui il était derrière ce sourire bienveillant qu'il m'avait donné en me saluant la veille.

\- Qu'importe tous les bâtards que le Roi a engendrés, il est celui qui a été reconnu en tant que son fils. Il ne peut pas accéder au trône mais il est parfaitement capable de comploter pour demander au Pape de rendre son accès au trône légitime. Ce qui signifierait que ma mère ne serait plus la Reine de France et que la paysanne prendrait sa place.

Je fus abasourdie par ses révélations et tentais de me souvenir si le comportement de Jasper pouvait confirmer ses dires. Mais pourquoi mentirait-il ? Mon époux n'était pas un menteur. Autant il ne me disait pas tout, autant il ne me mentait pas lorsqu'il me parlait où que je lui posais une question.

\- Heureusement, il est rare que le Pape légitime les bâtards surtout des bâtards qui ne possèdent pas du sang noble.

\- Dois-je me méfier de lui ?

\- Vous êtes méfiante naturellement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de changer votre comportement.

\- Comment seriez-vous informé si un jour, il décide de prendre le trône ?

\- J'ai des espions qui le surveillent.

\- Mais il faut aussi que vous puissiez vous protéger, m'inquiétai-je.

Mon inquiétude ne passa pas inaperçue puisqu'il me regarda intensément, se pencha vers moi et souleva mon menton avec son index.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je sais comment me protéger.

\- Vous êtes mon époux. Il est tout naturel pour moi de m'inquiéter pour votre sécurité.

\- Votre sécurité m'importe plus que la mienne.

\- Et moi, c'est le contraire.

Prise d'un élan soudain, je me jetais sur ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait. Nous étions trop proches pour que rien ne se passât entre nous. Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il reprit le contrôle de notre baiser et moi, je me laissais guider par sa langue qui demandait à danser avec la mienne. Il se servit de sa main droite pour relever mon jupon jusqu'à mes cuisses, caressa ma peau nue pour se créer un passage et atteindre ma féminité.

\- Hum…

\- Vous avez toujours mal ? demanda-t-il en caressant mes lèvres intimes.

\- Hum… non…

\- Nous arrivons, remarqua-t-il lorsque le carrosse s'arrêta. Je m'occuperai de vous ce soir, reprit-il en remettant mon jupon correctement avant de m'embrasser.

J'étais sur le point de lui répondre mais le cochet m'en empêcha en venant nous ouvrir la porte du carrosse, Edward descendit le premier et me tendit la main pour m'aider à le suivre sans prendre le risque de tomber.

\- Nous allons faire le tour du village. Rejoignez-nous à la deuxième sortie.

\- A vos ordres, Monseigneur, acquiesça le cochet.

Nous regardions le carrosse partir puis, ce fut à cet instant que je remarquais les regards curieux des villageois. Quelques hommes soûls étaient assis autour d'une table en bois et buvaient du vin sans modération et dont l'hygiène restait à désirer. Je vis au loin des femmes porter leur linge dans une panière en bois et se diriger droit vers leurs habitations. Puis, il y avait des enfants dont certains couraient dans les rues et d'autres, aidaient leurs parents à travailler et ramener des pièces d'or pour nourrir leur famille.

\- Il y a du monde, constatai-je tandis que mon époux s'emparait de ma main.

Edward aimait tenir ma main. Je croyais même qu'il était l'un des seuls nobles qui aimait faire cela avec son épouse car aucun d'eux ne l'imitait à la cour. Cependant, je ne m'en plaignais pas. J'appréciais être en contact avec sa peau et sentir sa possessivité qui, tantôt me faisait peur, tantôt me rassurait.

\- C'est le jour du marché. Les paysans tentent de vendre le peu de produits qu'ils ont pour avoir un peu d'argent.

\- Porc et vin chaud, venez vous servir ! s'écria un vieil homme assis derrière une table en bois.

\- Vous désirez goûter ? me demanda-t-il, remarquant mon attention que je venais de porter au vieil homme.

\- Je n'ai jamais goûté de vin chaud, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Mais j'avoue être tentée.

Au lieu de répondre, il m'emmena jusqu'au stand du vieil homme qui nous regarda d'un œil méfiant. Il jaugea mon époux quelques instants, se leva de sa chaise, contourna la table, se plaça en face de nous et s'abaissa en guise de courtoisie.

\- Dauphin, dit-il avant de se relever. Madame, m'adressa-t-il en s'emparant de ma main pour l'embrasser.

Je souris face à son geste mais je gardais en tête qu'il m'avait touché avec ses mains noires. Je savais que les paysans n'avaient pas les mêmes moyens que nous pour avoir une hygiène respectable mais ma vie de noble m'avait appris à ne pas aimer la saleté. D'ailleurs, le village entier de Fontainebleau laissait à désirer.

\- Laissez-moi vous offrir un peu de vin chaud ! s'exclama-t-il en retournant à sa place.

Il semblait tellement content que des membres de la famille royale vinssent le voir qu'il n'attendit pas notre accord pour remplir les coupes et les déposer dans nos mains. Je lui souris en guise de remerciement tandis que mon époux resta impassible.

Je jetai un œil curieux sur le contenu de ma coupe, l'approchai de mon nez puis le portai à mes lèvres pour découvrir la saveur de ce breuvage.

\- Tenez, prenez du saucisson, du jambon, tout ce que vous voulez, nous incita le paysan en poussant les assiettes dans notre direction.

\- Nous n'avons pas besoin de cela, nous sommes juste venus goûter votre vin chaud, lui répondit-il froidement.

Mon époux n'aimait définitivement pas les gens du peuple.

\- Comment trouvez-vous ce vin chaud ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- C'est étrange mais … c'est bon, lui répondis-je en souriant.

\- Tenez, un peu de saucisson, me proposa-t-il en me tendant un morceau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts.

J'approchai mon visage de lui, ouvris la bouche et attrapai le morceau de saucisson avec mes dents.

\- Mumm, il est bon.

Il sourit, m'embrassa et reprit ma main pour reprendre notre route. Nous reprîmes notre marche mais en partant de cette manière, je culpabilisais de ne pas avoir remercié le paysan de nous avoir fait goûter ses produits gratuitement.

\- Attendez, j'ai oublié de faire quelque chose, dis-je en le forçant à s'arrêter.

Il fronça les sourcils mais me laissa retourner auprès du stand sans faire de remarque. Le paysan était en train de servir deux hommes lorsqu'il me vit arriver. Il s'arrêta net dans ses gestes et se dirigea vers moi en souriant.

\- Vos produits étaient excellents. Dépensez-les raisonnablement, déclarai-je en déposant deux pièces d'or dans sa main.

\- Je vais pouvoir nourrir ma famille pendant des mois ! s'extasia-t-il en déposant les pièces sur sa table. Que Dieu vous protège, reprit-il pour s'emparer de ma main et l'embrasser avec un peu trop d'énergie.

\- Pouvez-vous stopper ceci, ordonnai-je en tentant de me retirer de sa poigne.

Le paysan stoppa son geste face à mon ton autoritaire et bredouilla quelques excuses. Je supposais qu'il fut heureux que le Prince ne fût pas interposé entre nous. Mais je connaissais mon époux et sa possessivité. Je savais qu'il n'avait loupé aucune miette de la scène qui s'était joué devant lui.

\- Que Dieu vous protège ! répéta-t-il tandis que je m'éloignais de lui.

Lorsque j'arrivais près de mon époux, ce dernier s'empara de mes deux mains et les embrassa à son tour en appuyant fortement ses lèvres contre ma paume. C'était sa façon à lui de me rappeler que je lui appartenais.

\- Je suis le seul à être autorisé d'embrasser vos mains de cette manière. La prochaine fois, prévoyez de mettre des gants.

J'hochais simplement la tête en guise de réponse, me sentant toute pantoise après son geste possessif. Certaines femmes auraient pris peur mais moi, cela réveilla quelque chose que je ne connaissais que très peu et qui ressemblait à de l'excitation. Je soufflai discrètement, tentant de ne pas lui montrer ce qui se passait dans mon corps tout en me rappelant qu'il m'avait promis qu'il s'occuperait de moi ce soir.

\- Vous rougissez, remarqua-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Je… hum… Je rougis beaucoup, bégayai-je en évitant soigneusement son regard.

C'est alors qu'il passa son bras dans mon dos, me rapprocha brusquement de lui et colla sa bouche contre mon oreille dans le but de me confier quelque chose.

\- Je commence à vous connaître. Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de votre excitation.

Je sentis mes rougeurs s'amplifier, me forçant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Heureusement pour moi, il ne fit plus de commentaire, prit ma main et m'entraîna à continuer notre marche dans le village.

Sur la route, nous croisâmes d'autres nobles provenant du château ou d'un village lointain qui s'étaient arrêtés pour saluer le Prince et me rencontrer au passage. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir qu'ils connaissaient déjà mon nom tandis que moi, j'ignorais encore les fonctions de chacun.

Evidemment, le vin chaud et le saucisson ne fussent pas les seuls aliments que nous consommions. Je n'avais pas récompensé tous les villageois qui nous avaient fait goûter leurs produits mais je m'étais assurée qu'ils allaient bien, sous le regard exaspéré de mon époux.

\- Vous ne devriez pas vous préoccuper autant de ces paysans, me fit-il remarquer alors que nous venions de sortir d'un petit restaurant.

\- Se faire aimer du peuple est important pour des souverains.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas encore souveraine.

\- Je ne le suis pas encore et vous non plus. Mais cela arrivera plus rapidement que ce que l'on peut penser. Imaginez que le bâtard essaye de vous prendre le trône. Qui vous soutiendra ?

\- Les nobles me soutiennent.

\- Qu'en savez-vous exactement ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience dans la matière mais les nobles peuvent autant soutenir l'héritier légitime que le bâtard. Vous aurez besoin du soutien du peuple.

\- Que voulez-vous que le peuple fasse ? Ils n'ont pas d'armée.

\- Ne les sous-estimez pas, Edward. Un bon peuple se bat toujours lorsqu'il aime son souverain.

Edward me força à m'arrêter de marcher, me plaça face à lui et me regarda intensément. J'ignorais ce qu'il lisait sur mon visage mais j'espérais avoir été un minimum convaincante. Puisque je serais amenée à régner à ses côtés, il fallait que je tentasse de lui donner les meilleurs conseils. En le voyant relever mon menton avec son index et m'offrir son fidèle sourire en coin, je compris que j'avais réussi à imposer mon avis.

\- Vous commencez déjà à vous familiariser avec votre futur rôle.

\- Le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Il me tira le bras pour me rapprocher de lui.

\- Bientôt, vous serez ma reine, me chuchota-t-il, me faisant frissonner.

A chaque fois qu'il me touchait, mon corps réagissait automatiquement de manière à me montrer que quoi qu'il me fît, il me ferait toujours de l'effet.

\- Arrêtez de faire cela, dis-je en le repoussant avec douceur.

Il fut surpris de me voir le repousser et je fus soulagée de ne pas le savoir en colère. Cependant, il attendait désormais une explication de ma part et je me devais de la lui donner. Je me rapprochai donc de lui et me levai sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille.

\- Si vous continuez, je ne vais pas pouvoir patienter jusqu'à ce soir, déclarai-je, ne me reconnaissant plus dans mes paroles.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il prit mon bras pour m'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre et me plaqua contre le mur. Il m'embrassa durement, je répondis par un gémissement lié à la surprise et au plaisir de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mais qui étais-je devenue ? Je ne me reconnaissais plus. Jamais la jeune noble que j'étais avant n'aurait pris les devants pour affirmer son excitation à un homme. Certes, Edward était mon époux mais il y avait de cela une semaine, ma timidité l'emportait face au plaisir charnel.

Sentir sa main soulever mon jupon me ramena au moment présent. Je me rappelais où nous nous trouvions et dus stopper son mouvement pour éviter d'aller trop loin.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me prendre dans cette ruelle sale où l'on arrive à trouver des rats qui sont obligés de marcher sur des excréments pour aller se nourrir.

\- Vous avez raison. Je préfère vous prendre complètement nue et totalement offerte à moi, me susurra-t-il, me faisant gémir de plaisir.

De cette manière, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir souffert la dernière fois qu'il m'avait prise. Il s'était expliqué sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à me violenter et je l'avais cru. Je devrais avoir peur de lui et de ses caresses qui me faisaient vibrer à chaque fois qu'il me touchât. Et pourtant, le désir arrivait toujours à prendre le dessus.

\- Rentrons, ordonna-t-il en remettant mon jupon en place.

Il me tira une seconde fois par le bras et m'intima à trottiner sur les pavés sales pour arriver rapidement au carrosse qui lui, nous ramènerait au château.

\- Princesse Isabella ! entendis-je, me faisant stopper immédiatement ma course, forçant mon époux à faire de même.

Je regardai autour de moi pour connaître la personne qui m'avait appelé puis, voyant que personne ne se manifestait, j'abandonnai.

\- Princesse Isabella !

Cette fois-ci, je la vis. C'était une vieille femme habillée de blanc et qui portait un talisman vert autour du cou qui était assise sur un vieux tabouret en bois.

\- Venez me voir, mon enfant, m'incita-t-elle tandis qu'Edward tenait fortement ma main dans le but de me dissuader.

J'hésitais entre la raison et la curiosité. La première me disait d'obéir à mon époux et de reprendre notre chemin vers le carrosse. La seconde quant à elle, me poussait à vouloir savoir ce que cette vieille femme désirait me dire. Et malheureusement pour la raison, ce fut la curiosité qui l'emporta.

Je me retirai de la poigne d'Edward et m'approchai de la vieille femme avec prudence. Je sentis mon époux me suivre mais je ne cherchais pas à me retourner pour savoir quel était son état d'esprit actuel.

\- Donnez-moi votre main, mon enfant, me demanda-t-elle en tendant la sienne dans ma direction.

Hésitante, je jetai un coup d'œil furtif à mon époux qui se trouvait désormais à ma droite. Maintenant que je l'avais entraîné avec moi jusqu'ici, je n'avais d'autre choix que de continuer à suivre ma curiosité.

Je posai ma main dans la sienne. Elle s'empressa de la bloquer entre ses deux mains et ferma les yeux. J'ignorais qui elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Etait-elle une sorcière ?

\- Bientôt, vous porterez un fruit empoisonné, déclara-t-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

\- Un fruit empoisonné ? Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

\- Seules les étoiles peuvent me répondre mais elles refusent de vous aider dans vos interrogations, me répondit-elle en lâchant ma main.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward lever les yeux au ciel, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne croyait aucunement à ses prophéties. Quant à moi, je ne savais pas si je devais prendre ses paroles au sérieux ou non.

\- Mon Prince, donnez-moi votre main.

Ce dernier me surprit en obéissant à la vieille dame sans rechigner. Il n'y croyait pas mais au fond de lui, il voulait voir jusqu'où ses prophéties pouvaient aller.

\- Elle vous restera fidèle toute votre vie, dit-elle, nous poussant à souder nos regards. N'écoutez que ses conseils et faites attention aux hommes du diable qui cherchent à vous trahir, ajouta-t-elle avant de lâcher sa main.

\- Les hommes du diable ?

\- Seules les étoiles peuvent me répondre mais elles refusent de vous aider dans vos interrogations, me répondit-elle en lâchant ma main.

Comprenant que nous n'obtiendrions rien de plus de sa part, nous partîmes avant d'être de nouveau interpelés par la vieille femme.

\- Prenez ceci mon enfant, me dit-elle en tendant son talisman vert. Il vous protégera, précisa-t-elle pour me forcer à m'emparer de son cadeau.

Je pris le collier et le regardai distraitement. Elle me fit signe de le mettre autour de mon cou, ce que je fis malgré mes réticences à vouloir le garder. Nous reprîmes notre route dans le silence. La vieille femme m'avait obligée à me poser mille et une questions sur ce fruit empoisonné. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait-il ? Quelle était l'utilité du collier dans toute cette histoire ?

\- Vous vous posez trop de questions.

\- Ce qu'elle m'a dit est assez troublant.

\- Et probablement faux. Un collier ne peut pas protéger une personne. Seule une garde rapprochée pourra le faire.

J'hochais simplement la tête pour lui répondre, ne faisant pas totalement confiance à ses gardes. Après tout, il suffisait de les soudoyer pour obtenir d'eux ce que l'on voulait.

Les traîtres étaient souvent ceux à qui nous faisions le plus confiance, tels avaient les propos de Père lorsqu'il avait été trahi par son conseiller et ami depuis qu'il avait hérité de notre demeure familiale. Devrais-je les prendre en considération ?

\- N'y pensez plus, m'intima Edward en prenant ma main.

\- Vous avez raison.

Nous arrivâmes devant le carrosse. Le cochet nous ouvrit la porte et nous montâmes à l'intérieur. Notre trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. Nous qui avions prévu de rentrer pour nous abandonner l'un à l'autre. L'ambiance aurait dû être toute autre si je ne m'étais pas arrêtée pour écouter les prophéties de cette vieille dame. Pourquoi avais-je cédé à la curiosité ?

\- Mon fils, vous revenez de votre promenade au bon moment, s'exclama le Roi en nous voyant entrer dans le hall du château.

Je m'abaissai devant lui et me relevai après qu'il m'eut salué. Mon époux retira sa main de la mienne et je le sentis soudainement tendue. Avais-je loupé quelque chose ?

\- Comment s'est passée votre balade dans le village ? lui demanda-t-il en nous regardant chacun notre tour.

Voyant que mon époux ne répondit rien, je décidai de prendre la parole :

\- Tout s'est très bien passé.

\- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à parler, me réprimanda mon époux en me regardant froidement. Laissez-nous, m'ordonna-t-il ensuite.

Ne souhaitant pas l'énerver davantage, je saluai le Roi et me retirai loin d'eux. N'ayant pas de destination en tête, je décidai de marcher jusqu'à nos appartements. Ne sachant pas s'il avait prévu de me rejoindre, je soupirai lourdement et entrai à l'intérieur.

Quelle ne fut pas surprise lorsque je découvris une femme nue sur notre lit conjugal. Cette dernière, pensant que j'étais le Prince, hoqueta de surprise et cacha son corps dénudé avec nos draps.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? m'emportai-je, sur les nerfs.

\- Le Prince m'a demandé de le rejoindre ici.

\- Le Prince était avec moi toute la journée alors cessez de mentir et descendez tout de suite de notre lit !

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'enroula dans un drap avant de me répondre :

\- Il me l'a demandé avant que vous ne partiez, Princesse. Visiblement, c'est vous qui n'avez rien à faire ici.

\- Il s'agit aussi de mes appartements alors vous sortez d'ici !

\- Inutile de crier ! intervint mon époux, me fusillant du regard.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, s'approcha de la jeune femme et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Humiliée, je tournai la tête pour ne pas assister à ce spectacle qui me répugnait. Il venait de me rabaisser alors que j'avais essayé d'avoir une certaine autorité sur cette ingrate.

\- Jane est bien ma maîtresse et je lui ai demandé de m'attendre ici après notre retour, avoua-t-il tandis que je refusais toujours de le regarder.

Mon absence de réponse ne dut pas lui plaire puisqu'il demanda à sa maîtresse de partir et s'approcha de moi tel un félin avec sa proie. Son attitude me rappelait vaguement celle qu'il avait eue une semaine auparavant et cette fois-ci, j'avais peur. Je fis quelques pas en arrière pour espérer lui échapper mais je savais d'avance que j'avais perdue. Qu'allait-il me faire ?

Il s'empara de mon poignet et me tourna face au miroir. Je figeais instantanément et fermai les yeux, craignant un autre accès de violence venant de sa part.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez une maîtresse.

\- Tous les hommes ont des maîtresses, me répondit-il avec franchise.

L'entendre dire qu'il confirmait encore et encore qu'il courtisait d'autres femmes me fit mal. Mais qu'avais-je attendu de lui ? Je lui avais juré fidélité car en tant que femme, je n'avais pas le choix. Mais lui, il était un homme et comme il le disait si bien, il avait le droit de découcher et de rejoindre ses maîtresses dès que l'envie lui prenait.

\- Il fallait bien que je tienne toute la semaine, reprit-il en dénouant mon corset.

Les larmes aux yeux, je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Mais maintenant que vous ne souffrez plus, je peux de nouveau vous prendre quand bon me semblera sans être obligé de supporter les couinements de ces putains, ajouta-t-il en embrassant mon cou.

Je tentai de ne pas céder au plaisir que ses baisers me procurèrent, ne souhaitant pas lui donner satisfaction. J'accentuai la morsure sur ma lèvre, allant même jusqu'au sang.

Une fois le corset défait, il fit glisser la robe le long de mon corps, retira ma chemise et promena ses mains un peu partout, me faisant frissonner plus de peur que de plaisir. L'excitation que j'avais ressentie auparavant avait totalement disparue.

\- Regardez comme vous êtes belle, déclara-t-il avant de se reculer et de retirer la totalité de ses vêtements.

Allais-je encore souffrir ? Je ne voulais pas qu'il me prît mais avais-je le droit de refuser ? Mère m'avait dit de me soumettre à mon époux à chaque fois qu'il souhaitait me prendre. Allait-il me corriger comme Père avait fait avec elle si je ne me soumettais pas ?

\- Je ne veux pas, dis-je, d'une voix tremblante.

\- Je ne vous laisse pas vraiment la possibilité de vous opposer à mes désirs.

Il prit mon bras et pensant qu'il allait me corriger, je me préparais à recevoir un coup en tournant ma tête pour ne pas voir la colère briller dans ses yeux. Au lieu de cela il me traina jusque sur notre lit et me força à être face à lui. Il s'allongea sur moi tandis que je tremblais de peur de souffrir.

Il me pénétra brutalement me faisant hurler de douleur. Je ne pus retenir mes larmes sous ses assauts atrocement douloureux. Pourquoi était-il si violent ? N'avais-je pas le droit de revivre les mêmes sensations et le même plaisir qu'il m'avait donnés le lendemain de notre nuit de noce ? Avait-il fait cela pour me mettre en confiance ?

\- Arrêtez ! criai-je, sans grand succès. Vous me faites mal ! repris-je, espérant qu'il eût une once de pitié pour moi et ma souffrance.

A ma grande surprise, son regard s'adoucit et ses coups de reins devinrent plus doux. Je le fixai, m'attendant à tout moment qu'il recommençât à me faire mal. Ses mains caressèrent mes cuisses puis mon ventre, me laissant lire de la culpabilité dans ses yeux verts.

Puis, il se retira de moi et me retourna. Il embrassa et caressa mon cou, mes épaules et mon dos puis mes fesses avec une douceur inégalée. Je sentis de nouveau son érection contre ma féminité. Je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner à son contact que je m'efforçais de ne pas apprécier malgré les quelques gémissements qui s'échappèrent de ma gorge.

\- Détendez-vous, m'incita-t-il en plaçant un oreiller sous mon bassin. Je vous ai promis de m'occuper de vous, me susurra-t-il en me pénétrant doucement.

Il attendit quelques secondes puis posa ses mains sur mes fesses et commença ses longs et doux coups de rein. Je ne pus m'empêcher de cacher mon plaisir et lâchai quelques gémissements. La douleur s'était estompée, me forçant à apprécier notre étreinte mais pour me protéger, je préférais rester sur mes gardes.

J'avais réussi à calmer la bête mais serais-je obligée d'en arriver là pour ne pas souffrir lors de nos ébats ? Comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre autrement ? Pourquoi avait-il deux personnalités différentes ? Autant l'une était parfaite, autant l'autre me terrorisait.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh oui, le Prince Edward est un personnage très complexe. Il est encore difficile de le cerner mais ne vous inquiétez pas, des zones d'ombres seront éclaircies sur sa personnalité et les raisons qui le pousse à être ainsi (oups j'en dis trop :P). Et oui, je fais exprès de vous balader un peu sur son caractère haha :P

Maintenant, **TOUS À VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vos avis comptent pour moi alors je compte sur vous :D**

Les précédents m'ont énormément fait plaisir alors je n'ai qu'une hâte c'est de lire les nouveaux ! :D

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS :** Une petite hypothèse pour la suite ? **:D**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)


	12. Chapitre X

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je suis tellement **HAPPY** à chaque fois que je pose un nouveau chapitre et vous êtes tellement **ADORABLES** avec vos reviews **:3** Je ne m'étais attendue à avoir autant de succès pour cette histoire et franchement ça me touche énormément. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je poste plus rapidement (en plus de l'avancée de l'écriture). Ils faut bien que je chouchoute mes lecteurs **:3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Le suspens a toujours été mon ingrédient préféré dans une histoire haha. Ma fréquence de publication est liée à mon inspiration et à vous, mes lecteurs qui me motivent en me laissant une trace de vos passages. Si je n'avais personne, la motivation ne serait pas la même. Bientôt, tu deviendras une lectrice soumise à mon sadisme. Remarque, tu dois être habituée depuis le temps que tu lis mes histoires haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, Isabella est à plaindre et malheureusement, elle ne peut pas faire comme de nos jours et partir. Tu n'as pas compris l'avertissement ? Je suis justement en train de l'écrire donc il faudra patienter encore un peu pour en connaître la signification. Ne t'en fais pas, Esmée arrive bientôt. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas pour les violences sexuelles mais mon but est de montrer jusqu'où il est capable d'aller et ainsi, pouvoir cibler son personnage. Je pense que l'on devient toute féministe en lisant ce genre de chose haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **popo :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu me poses une question piège parce que si j'y réponds, je te donne un indice sur la suite donc je vais te laisser dans le flou encore un petit moment mais d'ici là, tu auras compris, j'en suis sûre. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **MORPHEE :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien sache que j'aime beaucoup lire ce genre de review. C'est vraiment touchant. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas pour les violences sexuelles mais mon but est de montrer jusqu'où il est capable d'aller et ainsi, pouvoir cibler son personnage. Pour moi aussi, écrire certains passages est assez dur mais après, j'évite de mettre des passages trop violent au risque de choquer les lecteurs, moi y compris. J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE X**

La cérémonie de mariage entre Alice et Jasper venait de prendre fin. Tout avait été somptueux mais bien moins coûteux que le mien. Malgré le sang royal de son père qui circulait dans ses veines, l'époux de ma sœur n'était que le bâtard du Roi. Un homme qui n'avait aucun droit sur le trône sauf s'il prévoyait de faire un coup d'état comme le redoutait tant Edward.

Les festivités s'étaient poursuivies par le bal donné par les mariés et s'étaient terminées dans un repas copieux et délicieux. J'étais très heureuse pour ma sœur mais je gardais un œil sur l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Je voulais la protéger du mieux que je le souhaitais et même si depuis quelques heures je n'avais plus aucun droit sur elle, elle restait sous ma protection.

\- C'est l'heure de la consommation, intervint mon époux en se plaçant à mes côtés tandis que j'étais isolée dans un coin de la pièce, une coupe de vin dans la main. Vous ne désirez pas aller la voir ? me demanda-t-il alors que je préférais éviter son regard.

\- Il s'agit de ma sœur. Je ne veux et ne peux pas assister à sa nuit de noce, répondis-je en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Pourtant, je suis prêt à parier qu'elle était présente pour voir le déroulement de la nôtre.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vue.

\- Les femmes se cachent discrètement pour y assister.

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse, montrant mon manque d'intérêt vis-à-vis des personnes qui auraient assisté à notre nuit de noce. Ce détail ne m'importait guère depuis que j'avais vu des hommes le faire sans prendre la peine de se cacher.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ? me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Si vous pensez que les rumeurs qui circulent depuis hier soir et les rires de chacune de vos maîtresses que j'entends sur mon passage parce qu'elles savent désormais que je n'ai pas d'autorité sur les putains de mon époux, m'atteignent alors, je vous réponds que oui. Je ne peux pas rester impassible face à tout cela, répondis-je, sentant son regard sur moi.

Au même moment, je vis quelques nobles me regarder et rire de bon cœur. J'avais eu vent des rumeurs de l'ingrate que j'avais retrouvée nue sur notre lit conjugal. Ne supportant plus cette tension, je bus la dernière gorgée de vin, posai ma coupe sur le plateau qu'un domestique venait de me tendre et m'en emparai d'une autre avant de m'éloigner de mon époux.

Je partis me promener dans les jardins extérieurs et me dirigeai vers le lac afin de me retrouver seule, loin de toute cette tension. Je m'assis à même le sol, bus un peu de vin et, de ma main libre, pris un caillou et le jetai dans l'eau pour faire quelques ricochets ratés. Je n'avais jamais réussi à en faire.

\- La Princesse s'ennuierait-elle ? intervint la voix d'un homme qui ne m'était pas étrangère.

Curieuse, je me retournai et vis Thibault s'installer à mes côtés, tenant lui aussi une coupe de vin. Je soupirai lourdement, comprenant que sa présence ne m'apporterait que des ennuis mais je ne m'éloignai pas pour autant. Je mis juste un peu de distance entre nous pour qu'il comprît le message.

\- Ne vous souciez guère, Princesse. Je ne suis pas là pour vous faire des avances. Attirer les foudres de votre époux n'est pas dans mes attentions.

\- Moi non plus, marmonnai-je en jetant un autre caillou. Que faites-vous ici ?

\- Vous vous être trop éloignée du château et de la surveillance alors je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

\- Ne vous est-il pas venu à l'esprit que je désirais être seule ? l'agressai-je, froidement.

Pour une fois que j'avais trouvé le moyen de m'isoler, un noble que je n'appréciais pas était venu perturber ma tranquillité.

\- Serait-ce les rumeurs qui circulent à votre encontre qui vous mettent dans cet état ?

\- Les rumeurs ? Oh, je ne pensais qu'il n'y en avait qu'une.

\- Les rumeurs sur vous circulent depuis que vous êtes arrivée telles sont les conséquences de la vie à la cour. Vous devriez montrer à toutes ces personnes malintentionnées que vous n'êtes pas atteinte par cela.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je m'y prenne ?

\- Il y a des centaines de rumeurs qui circulent sur tous les nobles de la cour mais la Reine Muette est celle qui en a le plus et vous voyez qu'elle ne montre jamais son intérêt. Elle reste forte et elle s'en sort très bien.

Je soupirais lourdement, enregistrant ses conseils. Je jetai trois autres cailloux dans l'eau, comprenant qu'il avait raison. Mais pour le moment, je ne voulais pas me prendre la tête avec cela.

\- Pouvez-vous me laisser seule ? demandai-je, calmement.

\- Si vous avez besoin d'un autre conseil, je me tiens à votre disposition, dit-il avant de partir.

Je le regardai s'éloigner avant de me concentrer sur le coucher du soleil qui reflétait sur le lac. Je me souvins de m'être baignée dans celui de la maison de mon enfance et de ces moments où je ne me posais pas de question sur l'avenir qui m'attendait.

Je me mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas heureuse. Mes parents avaient tout fait pour que je ne me mariasse pas avec un noble de bas étage. Et pour preuve, me voilà l'épouse de l'un des hommes les plus importants du royaume. J'appréciais passer du temps à ses côtés et lui parler comme si nous nous étions toujours connus. Découvrir sa personnalité qui, parfois me faisait peur. Mais j'étais liée à lui jusqu'à ma mort alors je devais trouver un moyen pour qu'il restât l'époux que je connaissais lorsqu'il n'était pas en compagnie de son père.

\- Princesse Isabella, m'interpela quelqu'un, me forçant à me retourner.

Je me retournai et vis qu'il s'agissait d'un garde. Je soupirai lourdement et me levai pour connaître la raison qui l'avait poussé à me déranger dans mes songes.

\- Le Prince Edward vous demande dans le hall.

\- Dites-lui que j'arrive.

\- J'ai pour ordre de venir vous chercher et de vous accompagner jusqu'à lui, Princesse.

\- Si tels sont ses ordres alors je vous suis.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Le garde n'était pas très bavard et je m'en réjouissais. Généralement, les hommes comme lui évitaient de converser avec les nobles de la cour hormis avec les femmes. Leur principale faiblesse, j'imaginais.

J'entrai dans le hall accompagnée du garde qui me conduisit jusqu'à mon époux. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retrouver à ses côtés, qu'il s'avança vers moi, passa son bras dans mon dos et m'embrassa durement. Le tout, devant des dizaines de nobles aussi curieux les uns que les autres.

Sa langue franchit la barrière de mes dents et caressa la mienne pour l'inciter à danser sensuellement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres et me laissai totalement aller. Il caressa ma joue de sa main gauche tandis que la mienne s'amusa inconsciemment à tirer sur son haut.

\- Les langues de vipères pourront se taire, désormais, s'expliqua-t-il en rompant notre baiser.

Je souris face à cette initiative qui m'avait quelque peu chamboulée et regardai autour de moi. Les mêmes femmes qui riaient à mon encontre me fusillaient du regard tandis que les hommes, eux, ne se préoccupaient pas de nous. Je vis au loin la présence de Thibault et je compris que mon époux ne m'avait pas embrassée pour une seule et unique raison. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille et lui faire part de ma constatation.

\- Je suppose que la présence de Thibault est la seconde raison qui vous a poussé à marquer votre territoire ?

Je l'entendis respirer fortement et resserrer sa prise autour de ma taille. Sans que je m'y attendisse vraiment, il s'empara de mon bras et m'emmena avec lui jusqu'à nos appartements. Inutile de préciser ce qu'il avait prévu de faire de moi mais j'en étais plutôt satisfaite. Je savais que les rumeurs ne s'éteindraient pas totalement mais si je pouvais profiter du soutien de mon époux alors je le faisais volontiers.

A peine entrés dans nos lieux, il me plaqua durement contre le mur, embrassa et mordilla mon cou. Je baissai la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser la voie libre de faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Une de ses mains souleva mon jupon et se créa un passage entre mes cuisses pour atteindre ma féminité. De son autre main, il retira son pantalon, releva ma jambe et la coinça contre sa hanche me forçant à me tenir sur ses épaules musclées. Je gémis d'impatience en sentant son érection taquiner mon intimité.

\- Prête ? me demanda-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Mon simple hochement de tête lui suffit puisqu'il me pénétra de toute sa longueur. Je rejetai ma tête en arrière sans retenir mes gémissements. Ses coups de reins ne tardèrent pas à débuter, me permettant de m'abandonner au plaisir qu'il me procurait.

\- Je croyais que vous préférez me prendre nue ? dis-je pour le provoquer.

\- Un peu de patience, Princesse, répondit-il en accentuant ses mouvements en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir.

Si seulement nos étreintes pouvaient être toutes similaires. Dans ma tête, j'espérais que je ne croiserais plus l'homme qui désirait abuser de mon corps sans se soucier de ma souffrance physique. C'était pour cette raison que je profitai de cet instant qui me semblait si précieux.

\- La nuit ne fait que commencer, chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Je grognai de frustration lorsqu'il se retira de moi lui arrachant son sourire le plus arrogant. Il aimait voir les femmes ainsi et je supposais qu'il en valait de même pour ses maîtresses. Je chassais cette image de lui en train de courtiser ses putains pour me concentrer sur l'instant présent.

\- N'ayez crainte. Les couinements de mes putains sont nettement moins agréables que les vôtres, me confia-t-il, comme s'il venait de lire dans mes pensées.

En l'entendant me dire cela, j'ignorais si je devais être rassurée ou vomir. Qu'il me parlât de ces ingrates alors qu'il s'occupait de moi m'agaçait. Il attendait quoi de moi ? Que je restasse impassible ou que je lui montrasse ma jalousie envers celles qu'il courtisait pendant que j'étais indisposée à le satisfaire sexuellement ?

\- Votre jalousie se lit facilement sur votre visage, déclara-t-il en caressant mes joues.

\- Ma jalousie est amplement justifiée, affirmai-je en soudant mon regard avec le sien.

Il sourit en guise de réponse mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de caresser ma joue. Je n'étais pas contre qu'il me touchât mais j'avais comme l'impression qu'il se moquait de moi car il savait que mon corps lui cédait inconsciemment et mes frissons venaient de le lui prouver.

\- La mienne l'est encore plus, répondit-il en me tournant dos à lui.

Il s'attaqua à mon corset et le défit avec aisance. Je retrouvais rapidement nue et il en profita pour faire balader ses mains sur mes chevilles, mes mollets, mes cuisses, mes fesses – où il déposa un baiser sur chacune – ma chute de rein, mon dos et mes épaules. Il défit ma coiffure complexe et les passa sur mon épaule droite.

\- Si vous saviez le nombre d'hommes qui vous regardent, dit-il en embrassant ma clavicule gauche. Si je pouvais, je transpercerais leur corps de mon épée pour les empêcher de recommencer mais ces putains de nobles sont bien trop précieux pour la couronne.

Après une telle confidence, je comprenais désormais jusqu'où pouvait aller sa possessivité. Il serait donc prêt à tuer pour moi. Devrais-je en avoir peur ? J'avais l'impression d'être devenue folle en entendant ma conscience me souffler que je ne devais pas être apeurée par les envies de meurtre que mon époux ressentait dès lors qu'un homme posait son regard sur moi. Après tout, les hommes passaient leur temps à s'entretuer.

\- Alors, comme vous l'avez signalé, l'envie de marquer mon territoire n'est pas seulement liée à la présence de Thibault à vos côtés mais à tous ces hommes qui rêvent de pouvoir vous posséder un jour, reprit-il avant de sucer la peau de mon cou.

Qu'était-il en train de me faire ? Mon manque d'expérience sexuelle m'empêchait de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par « marquer son territoire ». Néanmoins, j'étais persuadée que je pouvais compter sur lui pour me fournir une explication sans que je ne fusse amenée à lui demander.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de jouer avec ma peau, il me tourna face à lui et m'ordonna de l'attendre sur le lit le temps qu'il se déshabillât. Je m'exécutai en m'installant et me sentant d'humeur joueuse, je caressai ma jambe gauche avec mon pied sans quitter son regard brûlant de désir pour moi. J'accentuai la tension sexuelle qui régnait entre nous en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je l'entendis grogner et je le vis se dépêcher de retirer la totalité de ses vêtements et de venir me surplomber.

Très vite, ses lèvres s'attaquèrent sauvagement aux miennes et sa langue quémanda l'accès à ma bouche que je ne pus refuser. Nos langues se cherchèrent, se frôlèrent puis se nouèrent entre elles. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives puisque l'une d'elle replia ma jambe contre mon ventre et l'autre taquina ma féminité, me forçant à me tortiller sous lui puis à me cambrer lorsqu'il me pénétra sans pour autant rompre notre baiser.

Un petit coup d'œil vers l'extérieur me rappela qu'il faisait désormais nuit et que mon époux respecterait sa promesse en s'occupant de moi jusqu'à l'aube.

Les brutaux coups de reins de mon amant me ramenèrent au moment présent. Ce ne fut pas douloureux de le sentir me pénétrer de cette manière puisque cette fois-ci, j'étais consentante et mes gémissements ainsi que mes mains qui caressaient son torse musclé étaient là pour le lui prouver.

\- Hum oui…, soufflai-je en sentant ses doigts torturer mon point sensible.

La vague de plaisir s'empara rapidement de mon corps bouillant tandis qu'il se déversait en moi. Il stoppa ses coups de reins lorsque notre orgasme commun eut fini de nous ravager de l'intérieur. Il se retira de moi et s'allongea lourdement à mes côtés.

\- J'ai pour habitude de manger après. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

Avant de lui répondre, je me tournai sur le côté pour le regarder.

\- J'ai vu qu'il y avait des raisins et de la crème de marron en cuisine.

\- Je vous apporte cela, répondit-il en m'embrassant avant qu'il ne levât du lit.

Il enfila un peignoir en soie et sortit de nos appartements me permettant ainsi de savourer les quelques minutes post-orgasmique. Je fixai le haut du lit puis les lourds rideaux rouges foncés ornés de quelques dorures et noués par des cordes de la même couleur. L'unique éclairage des bougies rendait le lieu presque romantique même si cela me rappelait plus la situation érotique que nous venions de vivre.

Je me tournai sur le ventre et m'allongeai à la verticale de façon à avoir la tête proche du pied de lit et les pieds sur les oreillers. Je lançai un regard curieux vers la fenêtre et me permis de plonger dans mes pensées. Et évidemment, elles furent immédiatement dirigées vers celui avec qui je m'étais liée corps et âme.

Je soupirai. Si seulement il pouvait rester cet amant que j'appréciais lorsque nous n'étions pas seuls. Le fait qu'il m'eût embrassée en public me réjouissait mais ma conscience m'empêchait de penser qu'il oserait recommencer surtout que le Roi n'était pas présent à ce moment-là.

Toutefois, je ne demandais pas qu'il répétât son geste prochainement. Je pouvais me passer de cette marque d'affection mais je ne voulais pas qu'il m'humiliât comme il l'avait fait avec sa maîtresse. Pouvais-je me permettre d'imposer mes limites concernant ses putains ? Je n'étais pas certaine d'en avoir l'autorisation alors je pris la décision d'observer et de patienter avant d'agir.

Mes pensées se stoppèrent à l'instant même où j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer dans un bruit sourd. Je tournai la tête et vis mon époux portant un plateau de nourriture et de vin. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit et recouvris mon corps nu du drap tandis qu'il contourna le lit et m'imita en posant le plateau sur ses cuisses.

Mes yeux ne furent pas attirés par les grappes de raisin blanc et noir qu'il avait ramenées mais sur son torse à peine recouvert par son peignoir. Ses muscles n'étaient ni trop imposant ni trop petits. Ils étaient juste parfaits et témoignaient de sa force sans que je ne fusse amenée à le regarder se battre. Je me demandais comment il était au combat, comment il se défendait face à un ou plusieurs ennemis.

\- Vous pouvez toucher, dit-il, me stoppant dans ma contemplation.

Prise en flagrant délit, je sentis mes joues rougir. Je n'avais pas cherché à être discrète puisqu'en réalité, je ne m'étais pas sentie dans l'obligation de le faire. Et son fidèle sourire en coin me montra que cela lui plaisait.

\- N'ayez crainte, reprit-il en prenant ma main pour l'embrasser. Je ne vous ferai rien si vous me touchez, ajouta-t-il en posant ma main sur son torse.

Le toucher pendant qu'il me prenait était une chose, mais le faire dans le but de simplement le caresser en était une autre. Et pourtant, passer ma main librement sur ses muscles réchauffa quelque chose en moi ou créa une sensation méconnue dans mon bas-ventre comme des milliers de papillons s'envolant pour témoigner du plaisir que cela me procurait.

\- J'ignorais que je pouvais vous toucher sans avoir votre autorisation, me confiai-je laissant sa main guider la mienne un peu plus bas.

\- Vous pouvez le faire sauf lorsque nous sommes en public. Il faut que nous gardions un minimum de pudeur devant les nobles et autres invités de la cour.

\- Cela est fortement compréhensible. Je ne voudrais pas, qu'en plus d'être surnommée l'épouse soumise du prince, que l'on me donne un autre surnom.

\- Votre prochain surnom ne sera plus celui que vous venez de m'énoncer mais sera : « l'épouse la plus comblée de la cour ».

J'ignorais ce que je devais penser de cela mais lorsque ma main, avec son aide, toucha son érection seulement cachée par son peignoir, fut suffisant pour répondre à ma question. A la place je hoquetai de surprise mais ne me retirai pas pour autant de sa prise et ce fut à cet instant que je remarquai qu'il avait enlevé le plateau de ses cuisses et l'avait posé à ses pieds.

Il me guida en m'incitant à encercler son érection et à faire des va-et-vient. Je fixai d'un œil étrange ce qu'il m'apprenait à faire. Il délaissa ma main et me laissa continuer son aide. Je vis sur son visage que cela lui procurait du plaisir alors j'allai un peu plus vite dans mes mouvements. Il rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux, m'encourageant à accélérer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'un épais liquide blanc sortît et je compris qu'il venait de se déverser sur ma main.

\- Je vais nettoyer votre main, me prévint-il en se levant du lit.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un bout de tissu dans les mains. Il essuya la mienne avec attention.

\- Certaines femmes aiment le lécher et l'avaler, m'expliqua-t-il sans me regarder. Mais vous avez encore le temps avant d'en arriver là.

Il fût vrai que j'avais découvert le plaisir charnel depuis moins d'une semaine. Je savais que mon époux était nettement plus expérimenté que moi d'autant plus que je n'étais pas sa première épouse et qu'il avait des maîtresses, lui permettant d'avoir une meilleure expérience.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous allez m'apprendre tout ce qui concerne le …

\- Le sexe ?

Je hochai timidement la tête, ne me sentant pas encore à l'aise pour en parler librement. Il jeta le tissu au sol, prétextant que les domestiques se chargeraient de nettoyer avant de relever ma tête avec son index pour me forcer à le regarder.

\- Je vous guiderai pour vous faire découvrir tous les plaisirs du sexe et il va de soi que vous apprenez très vite. D'ailleurs, je souhaiterais vous apprendre autre chose mais avant, mangeons et reprenons des forces pour tenir toute la nuit.

\- Toute la nuit ?

Avant de me répondre, il m'offrit un sourire arrogant et s'installa à mes côtés. Il effleura ma joue avec ses doigts et déposa un baiser mouillé sur mon cou. Était-il toujours si infatigable ? Non pas que je ne voulais pas recommencer mais parce que je m'inquiétais de mon état le lendemain si je ne dormais pas au moins une heure cette nuit.

\- Je vous ai dit que la nuit ne faisait que commencer. Je tiens toujours mes promesses.

Il reprit ses baisers mouillés dans mon cou, me poussant à lâcher quelques soupirs de plaisir. Sa main migra sous le drap, effleura mon sein droit, dessina mes courbes féminines et s'arrêta contre ma féminité. Je me cambrai sous son toucher et gémis lorsqu'il entra deux doigts en moi. J'écartai davantage mes jambes pour lui permettre d'avoir une meilleure accessibilité. Et ce fut avec ses mouvements et ses quelques caresses qu'il m'offrit mon deuxième orgasme de la soirée ou plutôt, de la nuit.

\- Maintenant, nous pouvons manger.

Il embrassa ma joue puis s'installa plus confortablement contre la tête de lit et s'empara du plateau pour le remettre sur ses cuisses. Par chance, aucune goutte de vin n'avait coulé sur les draps mais d'un autre côté, nous n'avions pas été trop brusques dans nos gestes.

Il me servit et me tendit une coupe de vin avant de s'occuper de la sienne. Nous trinquâmes et nous bûmes une gorgée de ce délicieux nectar en nous regardant dans les yeux puis, sans que nous nous y attendions, nous éclatâmes de rire en même temps. Aucun de nous deux ne savait la raison qui nous mettait dans cet état mais cela nous fit un bien fou.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Je suis sûre que je peux vous faire aimer le Prince Edward malgré son côté sombre. C'est un homme de son temps. Après, il reste plus d'une dizaine de chapitres (je ne sais pas encore ^^) alors ce personnage a encore le temps d'évoluer dans le mauvais comme dans le bon côté.

 **Mais en attendant, vous allez l'avoir le tournis haha :P**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Franchement, j'adore lire vos reviews. Elles me touchent tellement et vous avez ma parole lorsque je vous dis qu'elles me motivent encore plus pour continuer d'écrire donc encore une fois, **MERCI !**

 **Je vous retrouve dans deux jours !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	13. Chapitre XI

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Qui dit chapitre terminé, dit chapitre posté ! Je m'éclate vraiment dans l'écriture de cette histoire bien que j'arrive à choquer certains lecteurs lorsque j'essaye de respecter le contexte de l'époque. Merci à ma correctrice pour sa correction et ses conseils.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI **à tous pour vos reviews ! **:D** Vous avez été trop **adorables** avec vos encouragements. Je suis encore malade mais rien que pour vos reviews méga mignonnes, je vous offre ce chapitre malgré mon cerveau shooté par les médocs **:3**

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

.

..

...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **AleziaCullen :** Merci pour ta review ! Comment me faire rire en deux secondes ? Ecrire une review pour m'indiquer que tu as retrouvé ton pseudo haha. J'adore haha. Peut-être que ce que tu avais réellement oublié te reviendra à la fin de ce chapitre :D Je suis encore un peu shootée mais comme tous les écrivains qui se respectent, je suis soumise à mon cerveau en ébullition. Autant mon corps ne me suit plus autant mon cerveau est en accélération. Très honnêtement, il est très rare que j'intègre les Volturis ou Tanya dans mes histoires (même si j'ai voulu changer en mettant Kate et Irina). J'essaye un peu de changer les caractères habituels en jouant avec ces personnages donc je verrais. En ce qui concerne les Volturis, ils sont trop nombreux ces idiots haha ! Je ne vais pas tous les mettre mais peut-etre que je vais prendre un échantillon pour le transformer à ma manière (je n'avais pas prévu de te répondre cela mais mon cerveau vient de me donner une idée haha). Bref, je vais m'arrêter là sinon je risque de te raconter toutes mes idées et ce n'est pas le but du jeu, non mais ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **ludi9451 :** Merci pour ta review et ton encouragement. J'ai préféré prévenir les lecteurs plutôt que d'être absente pendant un temps indéterminé mais je comprends totalement ta déception. Déception qui j'espère, disparaîtra après la lecture de ce chapitre :D J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **fan de twa :** Merci pour ta review et ton encouragement ! Toujours malade et shootée mais esclave de mon cerveau en ébullition. Je suis donc de retour plus rapidement que prévu parce que les idées fusent et je me dois de les écrire rapidement avant qu'elles ne se vaporisent. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **MORPHEE :** Merci pour ta review et ton encouragement ! Toujours malade et shootée mais esclave de mon cerveau en ébullition. Je suis donc de retour plus rapidement que prévu parce que les idées fusent et je me dois de les écrire rapidement avant qu'elles ne se vaporisent. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Toujours malade et shootée mais esclave de mon cerveau en ébullition. Je suis donc de retour plus rapidement que prévu parce que les idées fusent et je me dois de les écrire rapidement avant qu'elles ne se vaporisent. Je ne vais pas m'étaler sur les détails de la nuit de noce d'Alice mais je vais laisser certains mots ou dialogues pour montrer ce qu'il s'est passé, etc. J'évite de trop tartiner mes textes et me concentrer sur l'essentiel parce qu'Alice n'est qu'un personnage secondaire que j'essayerais quand même de mettre en avant mais qui ne sera pas présente à tous les chapitres. Edward est un charmeur, ne l'oublie pas. J'ai bien l'intention de faire évoluer le personne d'Isabella mais je ne dis rien de plus :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu me connais, mes personnages donnent toujours le tournis. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, voyons :D Sache que dans toutes mes histoires, mon Edward sera toujours possessif et un peu dominant. Bon là, je m'adapte au contexte de l'histoire mais il ne sera jamais soumis ou quoi que ce soit. Eh oui, cette phrase a bien été écrite par une femme haha. Avec Edward, tu sauras sur quel pied danser dans peu de temps, je ne veux pas trop vous faire mariner tout en sachant que mon cerveau (dont je suis 100% esclave) a d'autres idées bien fournies et dont je m'apprête à écrire. Il n'y aura donc pas trop d'énigmes autour du caractère d'Edward (pas comme dans LVDUC). J'ai bien l'intention de faire évoluer le personne d'Isabella mais je ne dis rien de plus :P T'es trop chou, merci ça me touche beaucoup :3 Pour le bonus de LVDUC, je l'ai en tête mais toujours pas écris. Je suis trop lancée dans The Queen pour le moment mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'auras ce bonus :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XI**

Accompagner Alice pour rejoindre le carrosse et son mari pour qu'elle pût partir pour son voyage de noce me détendait autant que cela me rendait inquiète. J'avais appris des choses sur le bâtard du Roi grâce à mon époux et en tant que grande sœur protectrice, je m'empêchais de me réjouir totalement de cette union malgré le sourire niais qu'arborait ma sœur. Visiblement, sa nuit de noce s'était passée à merveille.

\- Savez-vous où vous allez passer votre voyage de noces ? demandai-je, tandis que nous arrivâmes devant le carrosse.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il désirait me faire découvrir la demeure que le Roi lui avait donnée avant qu'il ne vienne revivre à la cour. Et vous, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas partis en voyage ? Et ne me parlez pas de votre voyage que vous avez fait pour vous rendre à Notre Dame.

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Vous aimeriez ?

\- Je l'ignore aussi.

\- J'emmènerai mon épouse en voyage de noces dans les jours à venir.

En entendant mon époux répondre positivement à ma sœur, je me tournai pour lui faire face et eus le droit à un sourire charmeur. Je vis que son regard dériva vers mon cou, là où il avait laissé la marque que j'avais essayé de cacher avec mes cheveux mais rien n'échappait à son œil vigilant.

\- Tu me raconteras, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, ignorant la réplique de mon mari.

Je haussai les épaules en souriant, m'imaginant en train de voyager en compagnie d'Edward. Nous serions beaucoup moins chastes que lors de notre voyage précédent mon arrivée à la cour.

\- Oh mon dieu ! s'écria-t-elle soudainement, me faisant sursauter et attirant le regard sur elle.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je, paniquée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! s'exclama-t-elle en soulevant mes cheveux.

\- Non mais ça ne va pas de crier comme cela ?! la réprimandai-je en la repoussant.

\- Mais je n'ai rien fait de mal !

\- Parce que crier comme s'il y avait un danger n'est pas grave ? Ici, nous ne sommes plus à la maison, Alice. Vous ne pouvez crier ainsi alors qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, m'emportai-je.

\- Pardonnez-moi de m'inquiéter pour vous !

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi. Je suis en parfaite santé.

\- Mais cette marque rouge est très inquiétante. Vous devriez aller voir Nostradamus.

\- Ce n'est qu'une marque parmi tant d'autres. Vraiment Alice, tout va bien pour moi, la rassurai-je tandis que du coin de l'œil, Edward en train de sourire.

Lui pouvait s'en amuser mais ce n'était pas le cas pour moi qui trouvais cela extrêmement gênant. Il m'avait fait cette marque pour montrer aux autres hommes que je lui appartenais. Fort heureusement, mes cheveux bruns étaient suffisamment longs pour camoufler cette trace rouge. Mais au fond de moi, son attitude possessive commençait à me plaire bien plus que ce que je voulais me faire croire.

\- Je vous trouve sur les nerfs, ces temps-ci, me fit-elle remarquer après quelques minutes de silence tandis que j'observais les domestiques installer les derniers bagages du couple fraîchement marié.

\- Sur les nerfs ? Je ne suis pas sur les nerfs.

\- Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte mais hier, vous m'avez réprimandé parce que j'avais insisté pour que vous me racontiez vos nuits avec votre époux.

\- Ma réaction est amplement justifiée, Alice. Ce qu'il se passe entre le Prince et moi dans nos appartements reste entre le Prince et moi, est-ce clair ? Je ne suis pas allée voir votre nuit de noce par respect pour vous alors à votre tour de respecter mes choix.

\- Vous êtes la seule qui ne vous confiez pas sur vos rapports avec votre époux. Irina et les autres filles le font librement.

\- Voilà pourquoi je décide de ne rien dire à personne.

\- Et puis-je savoir pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous n'avez pas votre langue dans votre poche et il n'est pas questions que les femmes que vous fréquentez sachent le moindre détail de ce qu'il se passe entre mon époux et moi.

\- De quoi avez-vous peur ? Qu'une autre rumeur circule sur vous ? Vous savez, le fait que soyez devenue, aux yeux des femmes de la cour, la putain du Prince est une rumeur qui circule depuis votre arrivée.

\- Je ne suis pas la putain du Prince mais son épouse, Alice ! m'écriai-je après l'avoir giflée.

Furieuse, je montai les marches pour m'en aller loin d'elle tandis que je l'entendis m'appeler, signifiant que ce n'était ce qu'elle avait voulu dire mais je n'en avais que faire. J'avais pris son affirmation comme une insulte et l'entendre venant de sa propre sœur faisait mal alors je préférais m'isoler pour digérer tout cela. C'était donc cette rumeur dont m'avait parlé Thibault.

Je marchai le long du couloir qui menait à mes appartements, désireuse de hurler sans que l'on ne me prît pour une folle. Je ne fis pas attention aux gardes qui étaient postés devant ma porte et entrai en la claquant violemment. La vie à la cour était un véritable cauchemar.

Je tournai en rond dans la pièce, laissant la colère se propager dans mon corps tel un incendie de forêt. Mais malheureusement, je n'eus pas la chance de me calmer que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

Je fis face au garde qui entra dans la pièce, attendant qu'il m'expliquât la raison de sa présence.

\- Princesse Isabella, s'exclama-t-il, en s'abaissant. Une lettre pour vous, de la part de la Reine.

\- De la Reine ? dis-je, en m'emparant de ladite lettre.

Il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse, m'indiquant au passage qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Je le laissai partir et ouvris la lettre en retirant difficilement la cire avec laquelle elle était fermée.

 _Isabella, retrouvez-moi dans mes appartements. Je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec vous, en privé._

Surprise par une telle demande de sa part – depuis une semaine, la Reine Esmée n'avait pas montré son intérêt pour moi – je relus plusieurs fois la lettre puis, prenant conscience qu'elle m'attendait dans ses appartements, je sortis des miens et partis à sa rencontre.

Sur ma route, je croisais mon époux et le Roi qui discutaient ensemble mais je les évitais volontairement, tenant toujours la lettre dans les mains, pressée de connaître les raisons de la convocation de ma belle-mère. J'espérai qu'il ne m'en tiendrait pas rigueur et que mon beau-père ne l'inciterait pas à me corriger.

Cependant, plusieurs questions s'entrechoquaient dans ma tête. Comment la Reine Muette allait-elle me parler ? Si j'en croyais les dires de Thibault, elle ne parlait plus depuis que le Roi l'avait corrigé en public. Etait-ce vrai ? Allions-nous converser sur un bout de papier ?

\- Elle vous attend, m'indiqua un garde en ouvrant la grande porte en bois.

J'entrai timidement à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que le garde referma la porte derrière moi. En cherchant la Reine du regard, je profitais de cet instant pour admirer ses appartements personnalisés à sa manière hormis les portraits des autres reines qui l'avaient précédée.

\- Asseyez-vous mon enfant, m'ordonna Esmée en souriant avec bienveillance.

\- Vous…

\- Je parle ? Je vois que vous avez eu vent de mon surnom, Isabella.

\- Je ne le sais que depuis quelques jours.

\- Que savez-vous exactement ?

\- Que vous avez cessé de parler à cause du Roi.

Elle sourit tristement face à ma révélation, m'incita à m'asseoir autour d'une table où deux tasses de thé, sablés et autres fruits étaient entreposés.

\- Je ne parle plus du tout lorsque je suis en public et surtout en compagnie du Roi mais en privé, c'est différent. Je ne peux pas refuser une discussion privée avec mon époux, il ne l'apprécierait pas.

J'hochai la tête pour lui répondre, comprenant aussi que j'avais sans doute à faire à la même personne concernant mon époux. Malgré tout, une partie de moi restait persuadée qu'Edward pouvait être une bonne personne puisque j'avais moi-même le droit d'en profiter.

\- Comment se passe votre vie ici, à la cour ? me demanda-t-elle en croquant une bouchée de son sablé.

Son regard vert-noisette me rappela indirectement celui d'Edward. Celui de ce dernier était vert mais, son expression était pratiquement la même. Il lui ressemblait beaucoup et je comprenais qu'il avait plus hérité de la beauté de sa mère que celle de son père.

\- Je ne m'attendais que cela soit si difficile, me confiai-je, craignant qu'elle rapportât mes dires au reste de la cour.

\- Ne craignez rien, mon enfant. Je ne suis pas ici pour raconter vos dires à tous les nobles, me rassura-t-elle, en souriant.

\- Pourquoi m'avez-vous demandé de venir ?

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir pour que l'on puisse avoir notre première conversation. Après tout, lorsque mon mari ne sera plus là, vous prendrez ma place.

\- Je ne suis point pressée de prendre votre place, Esmée.

\- Pourtant, cela arrivera plus vite que ce que l'on croit.

Je ne répondis rien et regardai distraitement par la fenêtre. Je ne m'étais pas encore imaginée à sa place et être la Reine de France bien que cela fût mon destin. Mon époux m'avait assuré que j'étais suffisamment intelligente pour gérer la place que j'entretiendrais à ses côtés. Mais comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Lui, il était préparé à devenir Roi depuis qu'il était né tandis que moi, je n'étais au courant de mon futur rôle depuis plus d'une semaine seulement. Je n'étais pas encore prête.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Isabella. Je n'étais pas préparée à devenir Reine. Mon mariage a été organisé dans l'unique but de créer une alliance entre la France et l'Ecosse. Lorsque viendra la mort du Roi, j'aurais le choix entre rester en France ou repartir dans mon pays natal.

\- Vous connaissez déjà votre choix ?

\- Mon fils, Edward, est assez âgé pour se passer d'une régence ainsi que mes autres enfants. J'ai fait mon devoir en donnant deux héritiers au Roi ainsi qu'une fille qu'il a mariée au Roi d'Espagne. Mon pays me manque et je ne me suis jamais sentie chez moi, ici. Et vous, mon enfant, vous sentez-vous bien en compagnie de mon fils ?

Face à sa question, je baissai la tête pour réfléchir à une réponse honnête sans pour autant la blesser. Elle était la mère de mon époux. Je devais faire attention à mes mots et ainsi, me protéger au passage. Elle m'avait promis qu'elle ne dirait rien aux nobles vivant à la cour mais elle pouvait très bien rapporter mes mots à son fils et je ne voulais pas faire face à sa colère une troisième fois.

\- Je me sens bien avec votre fils, dis-je en relevant la tête.

\- Isabella, je connais mon fils et je sais qu'il n'est pas très tendre avec les femmes. Ses anciennes épouses ont dû en faire les frais à de nombreuses reprises.

\- Parlez-moi d'elles.

\- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

\- Tout.

Elle me sourit, prit sa tasse de thé dans les mains, se leva et s'arrêta devant une fenêtre pour observer le paysage qui lui était donné. Elle but une gorgée de sa boisson chaude tandis que je la regardai, attendant qu'elle se livrât sur l'épais brouillard qui entourait les dernières épouses d'Edward.

\- Avant de se marier avec vous, mon fils a épousé quatre femmes. Quatre épouses aussi différentes les unes que les autres, surtout les deux dernières. Toutes venaient d'une riche famille hormis la première, qui venait du Portugal. Les Rois des deux pays ont conçus cette alliance contre les forces ennemis notamment l'armée espagnole.

\- L'armée espagnole ? Mais je pensais que votre fille était mariée au Roi d'Espagne ?

\- A l'époque, ma fille était trop jeune pour être mariée. Elle n'avait que quatorze ans. Elle avait encore deux ans devant elle pour profiter de sa vie auprès de sa famille et de ses amis.

En l'entendant me répondre cela, je devinais que j'étais la seule femme à avoir épousé un mari à dix-huit ans. Il fallait que je parlasse à Père concernant mon mariage ainsi que celui d'Alice. Ce que m'avait confié Thibault quelques jours plus tôt me tourmentait et j'avais besoin d'obtenir des réponses claires. J'irais le voir après ma discussion avec la Reine.

\- Et donc, Edward a épousé la Princesse du Portugal ? lui demandai-je pour revenir au sujet principal.

\- Le mariage entre Jeanne du Portugal et mon fils s'est déroulé comme prévu et elle est tombée enceinte très rapidement mais comme vous pouvez le voir, aucun héritier ne circule dans les couloirs du château.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Quatre ans plus tard, elle a été assassinée lors d'une tentative de siège. Elle et son bébé sont décédés sur le coup. Ils avaient tous les deux vingt ans à l'époque. Cette histoire a beaucoup affecté mon fils car il avait eu de l'affection pour cette femme. Désirez-vous connaître la suite de l'histoire ?

J'acquiesçai en silence, me sentant incapable de commenter ce qu'elle me confiait. Je connaissais désormais l'histoire de la première femme de mon époux. Mais qu'en était-il des trois autres ?

\- L'alliance entre les deux royaumes étant rompue, Carlisle a tenté de renouer avec le Roi Alphonse V du Portugal et a pu obtenir sa seconde fille, Anne et le mariage se déroula un an après le décès de Jeanne. Mais la santé psychologie de la Princesse était inquiétante. Son corps a été retrouvé pendu dans ses appartements quelques jours après leur union. Nostradamus a conclu qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide et non d'un assassinat.

\- Connaissez-vous les raisons de son suicide ?

\- Le jour de la nuit de noce, Edward a découvert qu'elle n'était pas vierge mais il n'a rien dit et s'est coupé la main pour laisser quelques gouttes de sang sur le drap. En échange de cela, Anne a eu pour obligation d'être honnête envers lui. Il a découvert que son père l'avait frappée et violée à plusieurs reprises avant de lui être offerte. Aujourd'hui, je suis encore la seule à être au courant de cette vérité. Le Roi sait uniquement qu'elle s'est suicidée.

J'hoquetai de surprise en entendant une telle révélation. Le fait qu'Edward eût protégé l'honneur de sa seconde femme me toucha et je me rendis compte qu'il avait été un homme bien et que, de temps en temps, j'avais le droit de connaître cette partie moins sombre de sa personnalité.

\- Après deux mariages conduits à l'échec et l'absence d'un héritier, mon fils est devenu violent et ce n'était pas mon époux qui allait l'encourager à rester calme surtout avec les femmes, au contraire. Même ses maîtresses faisaient aussi les frais de ses excès de violence.

Etrangement, je n'eus pas de peine pour ces maîtresses-là. Je subissais aussi leur présence alors je n'allais pas les plaindre. Ma jalousie me rendait mauvaise mais la possessivité que mon époux entretenait sur moi, m'entraînait à réagir de la même manière avec lui sauf que mes droits étaient limités. Les hommes étaient libres de courtiser autant de femmes qu'ils souhaitaient.

\- Deux mois après, Edward épousa Jessica de Guise, fille d'un noble très riche qui vivait à la cour à l'époque des faits.

Je connaissais déjà la cause de la mort des deux dernières épouses mais en connaître les détails étaient tout autre et ma curiosité malsaine était là pour m'inciter à écouter la suite de l'histoire.

\- Fille de bonne famille, innocente et surtout pure. Mon fils ne voulait plus se faire avoir et avait prévu de faire exécuter son épouse s'il découvrait qu'elle n'était pas vierge pendant la nuit de noce. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait tenu à rester pure jusqu'au mariage. Mais la petite a été très vite charmée par les autres nobles de la cour et l'absence d'un héritier après deux ans de mariage l'a poussée à faire la plus grave erreur qu'une femme de son rang puisse faire.

\- A-t-elle été réellement infidèle ?

\- Deux domestiques l'ont surprise en train de se faire courtiser par un noble. Tous deux ont été exécutés à l'aube. En ce qui concerne Amélie de Guise, la sœur de Jessica et la quatrième épouse d'Edward, elle a commis la même erreur un an après ses noces et a été exécutée avec son amant.

Désormais, je connaissais l'histoire de ses quatre épouses et l'évolution de sa personnalité au cours de ces huit dernières années. D'après la Reine, je ne devais pas garder l'espoir qu'un jour, il redevînt comme avant et honnêtement, je n'étais optimiste à ce point mais sa violence me faisait peur.

\- A-t-il été violent avec ces deux femmes ?

\- Je vous mentirais si je vous répondais non, me répondit-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule. Edward n'est plus l'homme tendre qu'il était lors de ses deux premiers mariages et je crains qu'il ne redevienne pas exactement comme avant. Son père, le Roi, a désormais plus d'influence sur lui que moi. Mais s'il vous plaît, ne commettez pas les mêmes erreurs de ses précédentes femmes même s'il vous frappe. Ne le trahissez pas et j'espère que vous lui donnerez un fils très bientôt.

\- Un fils..., soufflai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Isabella. Vous n'êtes là que depuis quelques jours. Si vous avez des rapports réguliers avec mon fils, vous tomberez rapidement enceinte.

La stérilité d'une femme de mon rang était ce qu'il y avait de pire. Il fallait que je tombasse enceinte rapidement et que je lui donnasse un fils. L'héritier qu'il espérait tant. Je ne voulais pas partir en exile.

\- Il est temps pour moi de vous laisser partir, Isabella, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Merci de m'avoir confié tout cela, dis-je en me levant pour la suivre jusqu'à la sortie.

\- Je vous en prie et tenez bon. Mon fils peut être quelqu'un de bien.

\- Mais vous m'avez dit que …

\- Je sais, je vous ai dit qu'il ne redeviendra pas comme avant mais vous pouvez le changer.

\- Le changer ?

\- Je l'ai vu vous étreindre et vous embrasser en public. Chose qu'il n'a jamais fait avec ses anciennes épouses.

\- Il a fait cela parce qu'il est très possessif.

\- Dans ce cas, prenez cette possessivité comme un atout pour votre couple, rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Je ne répondis rien et sortis de ses appartements. Je l'entendis refermer la porte derrière moi tandis que je me dirigeais vers mes appartements. Je mis la conversation que je venais d'avoir avec la Reine dans un coin de ma tête.

Sur le chemin de mes appartements, je ne croisai ni le Roi, ni mon époux et devinai qu'ils devaient être en train de parler de politique ou de guerre. Je pouvais en profiter pour me rendre seule dans mes appartements et me préparer pour la nuit.

En entrant à l'intérieur, je demandai aux domestiques de me préparer un bain que je pus prendre quelques instants plus tard. Au contact de l'eau chaude, mes muscles se détendirent immédiatement. Je savourais ce moment de solitude qui me fit un bien fou. Je me demandais aussi comment allait se passer ma soirée avec mon époux même si j'étais quasi persuadée qu'il allait me prendre.

Je sortis de mon bain un peu plus tard et fus étonnée de ne pas voir Edward revenir alors je supposais qu'il devait être très occupé. Ma conscience ne fut pas du même avis et me souffla le mot « maîtresse » à plusieurs reprises. Elle avait peut-être raison mais je préférais ne pas croire à ses insinuations et décidais de me vêtir de ma chemise en soie et de mon peignoir pour passer le temps.

Je sursautai en entendant la porte claquer violemment, me forçant à me retourner pour affronter mon époux en colère. Son regard noir ne trahissait aucunement son sentiment prédominant, forçant la peur à remplacer la sérénité que je ressentais quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Votre père ne vous a pas appris à ne pas éviter votre époux ?! s'emporta-t-il en s'approchant de moi à grands pas.

\- Je …

Je n'eus pas le temps de me défendre qu'il me frappa violemment au visage. La violence de son coup me fit tomber au sol. La douleur ne tarda à apparaître, me poussant à porter ma main à mon front où je pus constater que je saignais. Pensant qu'il avait fini de me corriger, je tentai de me relever en m'appuyant contre le lit.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous ! déclara-t-il en me frappant une seconde fois.

Dans ma chute, je me cognai durement contre le pied du lit avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, inconsciente.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Hum oui, malade ne rime pas avec moins sadique haha. Mais ceux qui ont lus mes histoires savent à quoi s'attendre avec mon cerveau et moi.

Ma petite période de convalescence (qui n'est pas encore terminée), m'a permise de faire le point sur cette histoire et j'ai des _put****_ d'idées mes petits haha. **Je suis trop fière.** Même shooté, mon cerveau ne s'arrête pas de créer des scénarios. Je pense que cette histoire sera plus longue que prévue mais pas grave, tant que vous êtes toujours là pour me soutenir, tout va pour moi :D !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez-moi vos plus **belles reviews,** vos plus **belles hypothèses**. Je suis sûre que parmi celles que vous me proposerez, il y en aura qui **m'aideront** à écrire la suite (oui, il m'arrive de piquer les idées lecteurs haha).

 **Merci encore pour votre soutien :3**

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	14. Chapitre XII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Malgré les nombreux changements qu'a subit ce chapitre, j'ai quand même réussi à le finaliser à temps. En fait, je crois que les prochains chapitres que j'avais déjà écris connaissent encore des modifications importantes qui sont liées à des incohérences car plusieurs paragraphes ont voyagés d'un chapitre à l'autre et le résultat n'est pas toujours satisfaisant. C'est pour cela que je tenais à vous informer d'un potentiel retard. Merci à Lotirelle pour sa correction.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI** pour vos reviews trop chous :3

Je sais que je vous donne le tournis avec le Prince Edward mais bientôt, vous trouverez un équilibre plus rassurant. Je n'en dis pas plus :P

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Rosalie 2.0 :** Merci pour ta review ! (je remercie même lorsque j'ai un avis négatif). J'avoue que certains points de mon histoire sont prévisibles mais je n'avais pas l'intention de jouer sur le suspens pour les détails que tu as cité. Ensuite, concernant le caractère de mes personnages, sache que j'ai prévenu dès le début que je m'amusais avec eux et que le caractère de chacun sera différent. Je ne suis pas la seule à écrire des histoires où Edward n'est pas doux comme un agneau puisque beaucoup de fictions mettent en scène un homme arrogant et sombre et qui sont pourtant classées dans le contexte de "Twilight". De plus, les histoires que j'écris sont généralement personnelles. Je créais mes propres histoires et je change les noms pour les publier sur fanfiction. J'aime créer des personnages qui ont du caractère. C'est ma façon d'écrire et de concevoir une histoire. Ce détail n'a jamais dérangé personne mais si c'est le cas pour toi, je peux comprendre. J'enchaine sur le caractère que tu dis "stupide" d'Isabella pour t'informer qu'il s'agit d'une histoire médiévale et à l'époque, les hommes avaient tous les droits sur les femmes. Une fois mariée (et même avant), elles n'avaient le droit de ne rien dire et devaient subir la violence et les viols de leur mari en silence (eh oui, je sais ce qu'est un viol). Il y avait très peu de femmes révolutionnaires qui montaient sur la table ou taper du point pour faire part de leur mécontentement et qui se rebellaient face à leur bourreau. Le divorce était interdit (enfin, il était possible mais pour des cas extrêmement rares) et il fallait bien que les femmes trouvent un moyen d'être heureuse hormis passer du temps avec leurs enfants. Si Isabella te paraît stupide au départ, libre à toi de penser cela mais je tiens à juste à te faire comprendre que je cherche à respecter le contexte de l'époque et tous les lecteurs sont au courant car je n'ai fait que de le répéter encore et encore. J'essaye d'être réaliste un maximum. Je t'invite à lire des textes sur les femmes et leur vie à l'époque pour mieux comprendre l'histoire. Pour finir, tu dis que mon histoire n'est pas lancée mais pourquoi n'est-elle pas lancée ? As-tu des arguments ? Je n'ai pas pu lire le commentaire en entier alors je ne sais pas si tu as mis des arguments ou non. J'attends donc une réponse de ta part. Mais si tu n'as pas aimé mon histoire, je suppose donc que tu ne liras pas la suite et après tout, chacun ses goûts. Je te souhaite quand même de bonnes trouvailles sur fanfiction.

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Les mauvaises manip's sont connues du site haha. Le personnage du Prince Edward va évoluer, ne t'en fais pas. Après, je ne te dis pas si c'est en bien ou en mal (je te rassure mais pas trop non plus hein haha). J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Laura :** Merci pour ta _première_ review ! Il faut un début à tout :) Le personnage du Prince Edward va évoluer, ne t'en fais pas. Après, je ne te dis pas si c'est en bien ou en mal (je te rassure mais pas trop non plus hein haha). L'époque était différente par rapport à aujourd'hui c'est malheureux mais je me dois de respecter le contexte de l'époque et c'est ce que j'essaye de dire aux lecteurs pour ne pas qu'ils s'énervent en me disant que les réactions d'Isabella sont stupides. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense faire un minimum 25 chapitres. Après, je ne suis que l'esclave de mon cerveau. Je sais où je vais mais je ne sais pas quand l'histoire connaître son point final. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **AleziaCullen :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, tu me fais rire ! Mais il en faut des gens comme toi qui se lâchent par commentaire et j'adore justement. Pour répondre à ta question, oui je suis la série Reign. C'est une série que j'aime bien même si j'ai été un peu déçue par moment. En réalité, j'avoue prendre quelques décors de la série pour m'aider dans mes descriptions mais aucune scène ne sera similaire. Je n'aime pas faire du copier/coller. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais sache que l'histoire est fictive mais certains points sont réels (que j'ai vérifié par le biais d'internet ou autre documentaire histoire (secret d'histoire en force haha) et le caractère de Catherine de Médicis est à la fois bien représenté et à la fois, fictif. En réalité, je compte faire évoluer le personnage d'Isabella comme Marie Stuart a évolué dans la série en devenant moins naïve et plus forte, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Mais je ne vais pas pour autant la rendre identique au personnage de cette Reine écossaise. Fais-moi part de tes propres scénarios haha ! Le personnage du Prince Edward va évoluer, ne t'en fais pas. Après, je ne te dis pas si c'est en bien ou en mal (je te rassure mais pas trop non plus hein haha). L'époque était différente par rapport à aujourd'hui c'est malheureux mais je me dois de respecter le contexte de l'époque et c'est ce que j'essaye de dire aux lecteurs pour ne pas qu'ils s'énervent en me disant que les réactions d'Isabella sont stupides. Oh, tu as tout dit, vraiment ? Je t'applaudis :P Je ne peux pas répondre à la suite de ta review car il y a encore un bug sur fanfiction et ce n'est pas sur mes mails que je vais pouvoir avoir ta review entièrement. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **ludi9451 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime mettre du suspens et j'avoue m'amuser beaucoup avec ceci pour finir mes chapitres. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime mettre du suspens et j'avoue m'amuser beaucoup avec ceci pour finir mes chapitres. Eh oui, même malade de trouve le moyen de publier sauf que mon cerveau a tendance à être un peu plus sadique que d'habitude haha. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XII**

En ouvrant les yeux, j'ignorai où je me trouvais car la pièce ne ressemblait aucunement à celle de mes appartements. En revanche, je me souvenais parfaitement dans quelle situation s'était terminée ma soirée. J'eus une soudaine envie de pleurer, me fustigeant d'avoir évité mon époux. Il m'avait corrigée et je l'avais mérité. Mais, était-il nécessaire d'être aussi violent ?

Je m'assis péniblement contre le mur qui me servait de tête de lit et regardai autour de moi. Je reconnus les lieux en voyant Nostradamus s'approcher de moi, une tasse fumante dans les mains.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je, désireuse de savoir si mon époux avait menti sur la raison de mon état.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes tombée alors que vous sortiez de votre bain, Princesse.

Mensonge. Mon époux n'avait pas avoué qu'il était le seul et l'unique responsable de mon coma mais malgré cela, je ne dis rien à Nostradamus et me contentais d'acquiescer.

\- Buvez cette soupe, m'incita-t-il en me tendant la tasse. Vous en avez besoin pour reprendre des forces.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? l'interrogeai-je en m'emparant de la tasse.

\- Trois jours.

Je bus ma soupe rapidement et redonnai mon bol au vieil homme qui se chargea de le nettoyer et de le ranger. Il revint vers moi alors que j'étais en train de toucher mon visage en grimaçant.

\- Vos blessures ne sont pas profondes. Vous guérirez vite, me rassura-t-il.

\- Avez-vous un miroir ?

\- Tenez, dit-il en me tendant un miroir.

Je le remerciai intérieurement et m'emparai de l'objet pour connaître les dégâts de mon visage. Je soupirai de soulagement, m'attendant au pire mais il ne m'avait pas épargnée pour autant. J'avais la lèvre éclatée, une cicatrice au front et ma joue droite était enflée.

Il me fixa longuement dans les yeux et ce fut ainsi que je compris qu'il ne croyait pas à la version de mon époux. Il était médecin. Il savait très bien que les blessures que j'avais sur le visage n'étaient aucunement liées à une misérable chute.

\- Je vais aller prévenir votre époux que vous êtes réveillée.

Je ne répondis rien et le regardai s'en aller. Je me concentrai sur la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure et constatai qu'il faisait nuit tout en craignant l'arrivée imminente d'Edward. Qu'allait-il se passer ? Je reconnaissais que j'étais en partie fautive mais je craignais qu'il recommençât. Mon visage était meurtri par ses coups mais s'empêcherait-il pour autant de me frapper ?

Le retour de Nostradamus et l'arrivée de mon époux arrivèrent bien trop vite à mon goût. Je l'entendis murmurer quelques paroles au médecin et, du coin de l'œil, je le vis partir pour me laisser seule avec mon bourreau. Je sentis son regard sur moi. Un regard que je ne souhaitais croiser pour rien au monde. J'aurais encore le droit à des mots rassurants ce qui me forcerait à le croire jusqu'à ce qu'il me frappât à nouveau.

J'entendis ses pas s'avancer puis, je le sentis en train de m'aider à sortir du lit. Je ne fis rien pour résister tandis qu'il m'incita à m'appuyer sur lui. Nous sortîmes des appartements du médecin et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les nôtres. Je gardais la tête baissée pendant tout notre trajet et même lorsqu'il m'allongea sur notre lit et qu'il me recouvrit de plusieurs fourrures, je refusais de croiser son regard une seule fois. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise qu'il ne dît rien mais je ne m'en plaignis pas.

Je lui tournai désormais le dos et fis semblant de dormir lorsqu'il s'allongea à mes côtés. Mais sa présence ne me rassura pas et j'éclatai en sanglot sans que je ne pusse réellement me contrôler. Ma respiration s'accéléra et des larmes tracèrent leur chemin humide sur mes joues, mouillant l'oreiller au passage.

\- Ne me touchez pas ! dis-je en sentant un bras encercler ma taille.

Je retirai sa main de mon ventre avant de regretter mon geste en rappelant qu'il pouvait me frapper ou me violer à nouveau pour l'avoir empêché de me toucher. Je fermai les yeux et priai de toutes mes forces pour qu'il ne me fît rien. Je ne voulais pas subir sa violence ou qu'il me prît de force.

\- Je ne vous ferai rien, assura-t-il, sans me toucher.

\- Comment puis-je en être certaine ?

\- Regardez-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Je ne fis rien, me contentant de rester figée dans ma position. Cette fois-ci, ce ne seraient pas ses baisers et ses tendres caresses qui pourraient me faire oublier cette soirée où j'étais tombée dans le coma par sa faute. Désormais, j'avais peur de lui et de ce qu'il pourrait me faire à l'avenir.

\- Isabella, regardez-moi, insista-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Je soupirai lourdement et cédai à sa demande. Même si je ne voulais pas le voir, je devais bien l'affronter un jour ou l'autre puisque je vivais avec lui. L'éviter ne ferait qu'empirer ma situation. Je me tournai donc pour l'affronter et eus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il tenta de caresser ma joue.

\- Je ferais tout pour que vous n'ayez plus peur de moi, me promit-il, espérant que je le prisse au sérieux.

Ma raison me soufflait de me méfier tandis que ma conscience la contredisait en me disait de lui faire confiance, de lui donner la chance de se rattraper. Qui devais-je écouter ? Qui devais-je ignorer ?

\- Laissez-moi vous prouver que je tiens à tenir ma promesse.

\- Comment ?

\- Je vous emmène avec moi au château de Chantilly. Ainsi, nous pourrions faire notre voyage de noces et nous éloigner quelques temps de la cour.

\- Est-ce que vous me laissez le choix de refuser ?

\- Non, vous ne pouvez pas refuser ma proposition puisque j'ai déjà tout préparé depuis trois jours. Je ne veux plus voir cette peur qui domine votre regard habituellement si pétillant et rempli de curiosité.

\- Quand partons-nous ?

\- Dans deux jours.

\- Si tôt ? Mais je ne me suis pas encore remise de mes blessures…

\- Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir puisque Nostradamus m'a donné le nécessaire pour que je puisse soigner ce que je vous ai fait.

\- Vous n'avez fait que me corriger pour vous avoir ignoré. Je l'ai cherché, marmonnai-je en me tournant sur le dos pour fixer le plafond du lit.

Je l'entendis soupirer lourdement et je devinai qu'il devait être en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés. Je connaissais certains de ses gestes par cœur sans même avoir besoin de le regarder faire.

\- Vous frapper n'était pas la solution. Je ne contrôle pas ma force et encore une fois, vous avez fait les frais de ma colère. Tout n'était pas de votre faute.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?

\- Isabella, il faut vous reposer. Nous parlerons de tout cela plus tard, m'incita-t-il, me laissant sur ma faim.

J'étais sur le point d'obéir mais une partie de moi refusait de se taire aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas me laisser dans l'ignorance juste après m'avoir violenté. Il me devait au moins cela …

\- Non, je veux savoir, insistai-je tandis que je sentais son regard sur moi.

Je connaissais les risques de mon insistance mais s'il voulait ne plus lire la peur dans mes yeux à chaque fois que je le regardais, alors il devait faire plus d'efforts de son côté. J'avais besoin de comprendre d'où venait toute cette violence qui émanait de lui d'un instant à l'autre.

Je l'entendis soupirer et alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre, je me tournai face à lui et le devançai. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'empêchât d'obtenir la réponse que je désirais qu'il me donnât alors j'osais prendre le dessus sur cette conversation à laquelle il désirait tant mettre fin.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas à ma place en insistant mais comment voulez-vous que ma peur de vous s'évapore si j'ignore pour quelle raison vous m'avez frappée ? L'autre jour, vous m'avez… vous m'avez violée parce que Thibault m'avait touchée et que vous désirez me faire comprendre que je vous appartenais. Mais pourquoi m'avoir humiliée devant votre maîtresse alors que juste avant, nous avions passé une bonne journée au village ? Parlez-moi … Dites-moi ce qui ne va pas …

Pendant toute ma tirade, les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, traçant un long chemin humide sur mes joues avant de s'écraser contre l'oreiller. Mes yeux ancrés dans les siens, j'arrivais à lire de la culpabilité mais aucun signe de colère ce qui me rassura sur la réponse qu'il allait me fournir. Il tenta de caresser ma joue mais se ravisa au dernier moment, pensant que je le repousserais. Il soupira lourdement, se tourna sur le dos et passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés.

\- Lorsque je suis en présence du Roi, j'ai besoin de prouver l'autorité que j'exerce sur les femmes surtout depuis la trahison des deux dernières. Pour moi, les femmes sont incapables de rester fidèles à leur époux.

\- Mais je vous ai juré sur ma vie que je vous serais fidèle…

Il me fixa de son regard vert intense. Je fus tentée de l'embrasser mais ce n'était pas le moment et il ne comprendrait mon soudain rapprochement alors que je l'évitais quelques instants plus tôt. Cependant, son effet sur moi était immédiat. Un effet que je ne pouvais ignorer mais je me devais de camoufler pour l'empêcher de trouver l'opportunité d'arrêter de justifier son comportement.

\- Je le sais et vous me l'avez prouvé à mainte reprise.

\- Alors pourquoi…

\- Pourquoi je change de comportement ?

J'hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était la question principale à laquelle je souhaitais qu'il apportât une réponse. Les autres suivraient sans problème.

\- Je veux prouver à mon père qu'aucune femme ne me contrôle. Admettre que vous avez une emprise sur moi est assez dégradant pour l'image que je suis censée renvoyer.

\- Mais je n'ai aucune emprise sur vous… Je me soumets à chacun de vos désirs et…

\- Détrompez-vous, m'interrompit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe pour forcer nos regards à se souder ensemble. Vous avez plus d'emprise sur moi que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous produisez chez moi des sensations que je n'ai jamais eues avec mes anciennes épouses.

\- Je ne comprends pas…, soufflai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

J'ignorais pour quelle raison j'étais si sensible mais l'entendre dire que j'avais une emprise sur lui était assez dur à imaginer. Une femme ne pouvait pas une emprise sur un homme et encore moins sur son époux alors pourquoi serait-ce différent avec moi ?

\- Vous corriger n'était pas volontaire. Je désirais contrôler ce que vous créiez sur moi. Je ne voulais pas changer à cause d'une femme mais je ne peux vous cacher le regret et la culpabilité que je ressens à chaque que je vais trop loin avec vous.

A présent, je pleurais et il ne resta pas inerte puisqu'il essuya mes larmes avec ses pouces. Il fixait mes lèvres et sans surprise pour moi, il m'embrassa chastement. La pression qu'il exerçait se renforça mais lorsqu'il vit que je ne réagissais pas, il rompit son baiser, embrassa mon front, ma joue blessée et se remit sur le dos pour dormir.

La fatigue ne venant pas, je ne pus que constater que ce n'était pas le cas pour Edward qui s'était endormi rapidement. En le regardant, je me souvenais de ce qu'il m'avait dit. Il s'était confié à moi et malgré que je fusse encore confuse, j'envisageais notre voyage à Chantilly comme étant une bonne idée pour apprendre à nous connaître et peut-être aurais-je la chance qu'il ne me violentât plus ?

La nuit fut courte et lorsque je me réveillai, je m'étirai et sentis des bras se resserrer autour de ma taille avant que mon dos ne rencontrasse le torse de mon époux. Je me tendis en sentant son érection matinale contre mes fesses mais ne fis rien pour me retirer de cette étreinte.

En sentant sa main voyager sur mes hanches, je compris qu'il venait de se réveiller et qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Je tremblai légèrement mais je ne résistai pas longtemps sous ses caresses plus intimes les unes que les autres.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire mal, chuchota-t-il en soulevant ma chemise, dévoilant mes fesses au passage.

Si je comprenais bien, il me permettait de me refuser à lui mais avais-je réellement envie ? Ne désirais-je pas connaître à nouveau toutes ces douceurs dont il était capable ? Ma conscience me soufflait à quel point j'étais idiote de le laisser me toucher mais ma raison et surtout mon cœur, me poussaient à y croire jusqu'au bout.

\- Je vais être doux. Il faut juste que vous me laissiez faire, reprit-il en embrassant mon épaule.

Pour lui montrer que je le laissais faire ce qu'il voulait de moi, je posai ma main sur la sienne et l'encourageai à continuer. Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps et glissa sa main le long de mon ventre pour atteindre ma féminité. Sa caresse durait plus longtemps que d'habitude tandis que ses lèvres déposaient plusieurs baisers humides au creux de mon cou. Il était impossible d'ignorer le plaisir qu'il me procurait alors je m'abandonnai à lui le temps d'une étreinte.

\- Hum…

Il retira sa main de mon intimité, procurant un vide qui fut rapidement oublié lorsqu'il écarta mes jambes et pointa son érection contre ma féminité. Je le vis retirer les lourdes couvertures qui nous couvraient encore avant de poser sa main sur ma hanche, de taquiner mes lèvres intimes et de me pénétrer avec une lenteur démesurée. Une lenteur que je ne connaissais pas encore. Pour le moment, il tenait sa promesse.

\- Oh…, gémis-je en le sentant se mouvoir en moi.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour camoufler mes gémissements mais mon geste ne dut pas plaire à mon époux puisqu'il libéra ma lèvre avec ses doigts et m'incita à ne pas lui cacher mon plaisir. Pour s'en assurer, il releva ma jambe et put ainsi amplifier son angle de pénétration. Il se mouvait en moi à la perfection me poussant à lui demander d'aller plus vite, ce qu'il fit sans hésiter. Mon cou ne fut pas épargné par ses baisers et ses quelques mordillements qui amplifiaient mon plaisir. Il osa même embrasser ma joue enflée avec douceur, ne souhaitant pas me faire mal.

Je revins au moment présent lorsque ses coups de reins devinrent plus brutaux et étrangement délicieux. Je gémis encore plus fort et nous nous laissâmes transporter par un orgasme dévastateur. Il reposa ma jambe, resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches et se déversa en moi.

Au lieu de se retirer de moi, il recommença à me stimuler, ne me laissant pas le temps de me remettre de mon orgasme. Il se mouvait lentement en moi puis, se retira et s'assit contre la tête de lit. Surprise de sa soudaine absence, je me tournai pour lui faire face et vis qu'il m'indiquait de se mettre sur lui. Curieuse de vouloir découvrir cette nouvelle position, je m'exécutai timidement et sentis son érection contre mon intimité. Il m'encouragea du regard et je compris ce qu'il attendit que je m'empalasse dessus, ce que je fis doucement. De cette manière, nos regards étaient obligés de se souder entre eux.

\- Bougez à votre rythme, m'encouragea-t-il en caressant mes cuisses. Mais avant, je veux vous voir nue, ajouta-t-il en retirant ma chemise pour la balancer au sol.

Il passa ses mains de mes cuisses sur ma poitrine qu'il malaxa avec douceur tandis que je commençai à me mouvoir sur lui. J'étais surprise de voir qu'il me laissait contrôler notre rapport et je mentirais si je disais que je n'en profitais pas. Désireuse de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me penchais sur lui et l'embrassai timidement avant qu'il prît mon visage en coupe pour intensifier notre baiser où nos langues ne tardèrent pas à se rejoindre pour danser ensemble.

Pendant notre étreinte, mes mains ne restèrent pas inertes en touchant chaque partie de son torse, de ses épaules et de ses avant-bras musclés. Je bougeai sur lui avec un rythme plus soutenu sans pour autant rompre notre baiser. Je gémis contre ses lèvres lorsque je le sentis participer à mes mouvements.

Je rompis notre baiser pour embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou et le mordillai de temps en temps. J'étais tentée pour essayer de le marquer mais je ne fis rien, craignant de le mettre en colère. Ce n'était pas le moment de l'énerver.

\- Vous pouvez le faire, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Surprise, je relevai ma tête pour être certaine qu'il était sérieux et en le voyant reprendre mon visage en coupe et coller mon front contre le sien pour m'encourager à le marquer, je compris que je n'avais pas rêvé. Je l'embrassai chastement et imitai son geste sur son cou.

Hésitante et ne sachant pas comment faire, je me souvins de la façon dont il s'était pris avec moi et commençais à sucer sa peau, espérant réussir mon marquage car je ne souhaitais pas me ridiculiser devant lui.

Pendant ma petite activité, il se chargea de bouger à ma place en posant mes mains sur mes fesses et me pénétra avec tendresse, me faisant gémir au passage. Pendant que ma main gauche s'accrochait à ses épaules, la droite retrouva celle de mon époux pour s'entrelacer avec elle. Je cessai uniquement de sucer sa peau lorsque je sentis Edward venir en moi, m'entraînant dans mon deuxième orgasme de la matinée.

Je posai mon front contre son épaule en fermant les yeux tandis qu'il caressa mes fesses et mes hanches tout en embrassant mon cou. Je savais que c'était à moi de rompre notre étreinte mais dans ses bras, je me sentais bien et je regrettais déjà de devoir les quitter.

Je relevai la tête pour scruter son visage et remarquai que ses lèvres étaient gonflées par nos précédents baisers, qu'il rougissait un peu et que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. J'eus une soudaine envie de l'embrasser alors je posai mes mains sur ses joues et capturai ses lèvres avec les miennes pendant un court instant. Pour finir, j'ouvris les yeux et affrontai son regard vert envoûtant que je pus aisément lire.

De la tristesse et de la culpabilité. Il culpabilisait pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et me demandait de lui pardonner en me parlant avec son regard. Qu'étais-je censée faire ? Beaucoup de femmes savaient que les hommes ne demandaient jamais le pardon de leurs épouses pour un quelconque acte et ce, même s'ils étaient en tort. Mon époux le faisait alors pouvais-je m'autoriser à écouter mon cœur et à entretenir l'affection que j'avais pour lui ?

\- Je vous pardonne, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

En entendant mes mots, les yeux de mon mari pétillèrent, ses mains encerclèrent mon visage et ses lèvres attrapèrent les miennes tandis qu'il me fit rouler sous lui. Mon pardon semblait le rendre heureux et c'était bel et bien la première fois que je le voyais ainsi. Derrière cette froideur et cette dangerosité, se cachait un homme d'une grande sensibilité.

Après ma petite confidence, il m'offrit mon troisième orgasme. Nous n'avions pas quitté nos appartements hormis pour commander de quoi manger auprès des domestiques. Il avait aussi pris soin de passer un peu de pommade sur ma joue avec douceur. Nous goûtâmes au plaisir charnel toute la journée et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Mon mariage me changeait et m'avait transformée en une vraie femme. Mais étais-je pour autant capable de défier mon époux ? J'ignorais encore si j'étais prête mais si un jour, j'étais de nouveau confrontée à sa violence, je ferais en sorte de le stopper et de ne pas me soumettre.

Le lendemain, je n'eus pas le droit au même réveil que la veille puisque j'étais seule mais je savais que mon époux préparait notre départ imminent pour Chantilly. Je m'étirai longuement et tentai d'ignorer les quelques courbatures liées à nos activités de la veille. Je rougis rien qu'en y repensant et me demandai si notre voyage de noces serait similaire à celle-ci.

\- Je dois vous annoncer quelque chose, intervint mon époux en entrant dans la pièce.

\- Cela me concerne-t-il ?

\- Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, dit-il en caressant ma main. Je vais devoir partir pour Calais.

\- Quand ?

\- La semaine prochaine.

\- La semaine prochaine ? Depuis quand le savez-vous ?

\- A l'instant. Je dois partir pour gérer un conflit important mais je reviendrais rapidement.

Ce genre d'annonce était à prévoir. Il était un homme et comme tous les hommes, ils partaient à la guerre. La seule différence était qu'il était le Prince et qu'il devait se déplacer à Calais suite à un débordement.

\- Mais en attendant, je vous emmène toujours en voyage de noces, reprit-il en m'embrassant chastement

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Pour éviter de me répéter encore et encore, je vais vous faire de ce que j'ai dit à _Rosalie 2.0. J_ e peux comprendre que certains lecteurs trouvent que le caractère d'Isabella paraît stupide à leurs yeux mais sachez que les femmes à l'époque n'étaient les femmes d'aujourd'hui. Elles ne pouvaient pas taper du poings sur le table et s'opposer à leurs maris comme de nos jours. Elles devaient se taire et subir en silence que ce soit les viols, les baffes ou les insultes. Le divorce était très rare et c'est ce que j'essaye de transmettre dans mon histoire. Ce petit message est fait pour être sûre que tout le monde comprenne le contexte de mon histoire.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Je sais que je vous donne le tournis avec le Prince Edward mais bientôt, vous trouverez un équilibre plus rassurant. Je n'en dis pas plus :P

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ajoutent mon histoire dans leurs favoris et ceux qui me suivent en silence.

Laissez-moi vos plus **belles reviews,** vos **hypothèses & scénarios** les plus fous _(hein AleziaCullen :P) !_ J'adore les lire et il m'arrive parfois, de **piquer vos petites idées** (certaines m'aident beaucoup).

 **A la prochaine fois !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	15. Chapitre XIII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Qui dit chapitre terminé, dit chapitre posté ! Je remercie énormément ma correctrice pour sa rapidité et ses conseils. Le chapitre qui aurait dû être posté à la place de celui-là était un véritable brouillant d'où le léger retard (juste quelques heures).

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI **à tous pour vos reviews ! :D

 **MA PAGE FACEBOOK :** **les écrits de Floridianna** \- Cliquez sur **J'AIME** si vous souhaitez être informé de **toutes les nouveautés** et aussi, pouvoir lire les **extraits** que je serais susceptible de poster :)

.

..

...

 **Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**

 **lilas2 :** Merci pour ta review et bienvenus parmi mes lecteurs ! J'espère que tu participeras à cette aventure historique jusqu'au bout parce que ce n'est pas encore fini haha. Eh oui, à l'époque, les femmes étaient moins libres mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis contre l'évolution de mes personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Vicki :** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter-là. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire un chapitre et mes doigts refusent de quitter le clavier tant que je ne l'ai pas terminé (excuse bidon d'un écrivain accro à son ordinateur haha). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Haha, ton égarement m'a bien faire rire. J'ai écouté ta chanson et franchement, je l'adore. En revanche, je l'utiliserai plus tard, promis. Je te ferais un petit clin d'œil pour te prévenir car elle a suscité quelque chose dans mon cerveau (déjà qu'il ne s'éteint même quand je dors, il faut qu'en plus une lectrice rajoute une couche haha). Je suis toujours pour des réconciliations hautes en couleur comme tu as dû le constater plusieurs fois, d'ailleurs. Edward est un homme de son époque, il ne faut pas trop lui en demander non plus (oups, encore un indice qui fuite involontairement). Décidément, tu as été marqué par mes scènes de sexe mddr mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas la dernière haha. Eh oui, à l'époque, les femmes étaient moins libres mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis contre l'évolution de mes personnages. Et tu as raison lorsque tu parles de son éducation qui la maintient encore et tout le monde pareil de nos jours hormis la liberté des femmes (dans certains pays). Il fallait bien que je fasse intervenir la Reine Esmée ou plutôt, la Reine Muette mais je tiens à t'informer qu'elle ne sera pas tout le temps présente tout comme le Roi Carlisle. Je ne peux pas faire entrer tous les personnages dans un même chapitre sinon je vais moi-même me perdre dans mes écris mddr. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **AleziaCullen :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as raison, Isabella n'est pas celle qui a le plus souffert mais après, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire une histoire sombre sinon je l'aurais signalé comme pour ma précédente histoire. Il y aura du drame et de la romance. Bon, il y aura un peu d'action, je ne te le cache pas. Tu veux dire, les femmes d'Henri VIII qui se font exécutées à cause de leurs infidélités ? (Je pense immédiatement à Anne Boleyn, la mère d'Elisabeth 1ère (la reine vierge : super documentaire sur elle dans secret d'histoire !). Pour Reign, (il est dommage que tu ne possèdes pas de compte pour que l'on puisse parler de cette série par message privé), la saison 2 était pas mal mais un peu décevante. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est la saison qui a le moins marché. HAHA ! Tes scénarios me font trop rire ! Ton imagination est pire que la mienne et soit, tu te demandes jusqu'où peut aller mon sadisme, soit tu supposes que je suis une auteure sympa qui ne pas torturer ses pauvres lecteurs. Alors, à ton avis, je suis qui parmi mes deux conclusions ? :P Pour le fruit empoisonné, je suis actuellement en train de le préparer mais je ne peux rien te dire de plus donc un peu de patience :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Un caca rose :** Merci pour ton avis et je comprends ton avis mais je n'ai jamais mis qu'Isabella aimait le mauvais traitement que lui infligeait Edward. J'ai simplement précisé que malgré ce qu'il lui faisait, l'attraction physique était présente. Après, il faut bien qu'elle essaye de percer la carapace de son mari en sachant qu'elle devra vivre avec lui toute sa vie.

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que tu as attendu ce chapitre toute la journée et que tu en as rêvé cette nuit haha. Eh oui, à l'époque, les femmes étaient moins libres mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis contre l'évolution de mes personnages sans pour autant mettre en place une révolution car après tout, les femmes ne sont libres que depuis 1960 voire, après (je ne connais pas la date exacte, honte à moi) et c'est donc très récent. De plus, les femmes ne sont pas libres dans tous les pays. Isabella pense qu'il avait raison car elle suppose qu'elle a fauté en l'ignorant. L'éducation qu'elle a suivi dans son enfance est encore ancrée en elle et pour elle, son époux aura toujours raison s'il la réprimande et elle préfère éviter de montrer le contraire au risque d'aggraver la situation, tu comprends ?

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Le calme avant quoi ? hum, je ne connais pas le mot "tempête", pardonne-moi haha. Dois-je constater que mon suspens marche et que tu te méfies de mon sadisme véritable ? (il m'arrive moi aussi de m'en méfier, c'est dire haha). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIII**

Notre carrosse venait de s'arrêter devant le palais royal. Le voyage avait été long et honnêtement, je regrettais de ne pas être restée plus longtemps à Chantilly avec mon époux. Tout avait été parfait et cette semaine nous avait permis de nous rapprocher et de nous connaître un peu mieux.

Pendant la semaine qu'avait duré notre voyage de noce, Edward m'avait prise et avait pris soin d'appliquer la pommade sur mes blessures qui n'étaient plus visibles depuis la veille. J'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'il, malgré mon pardon, culpabilisait de m'avoir traitée de la sorte. Et une question qui resterait sans réponse, me venait sans cesse à l'esprit… S'en était-il voulu lorsqu'il battait ses anciennes épouses ?

Durant notre voyage, nous nous étions promenés dans les jardins de Chantilly et dans le village où notre promenade fut similaire à celle que nous avions faite à Fontainebleau. La seule différence était que nous n'avions pas croisé une vieille dame pour nous faire des prédictions aussi étranges les unes que les autres.

Et puis, les jours étaient passés à une vitesse hallucinante. J'avais tenté de réclamer un peu plus de temps mais mon époux avouait avoir du travail mais il m'avait confié qu'il ne pouvait pas s'absenter trop longtemps. Je m'étais donc contentée de prier pour que notre retour à la cour ainsi que notre relation ne se dégradât pas.

\- Je dois m'entretenir avec le Roi, m'informa-t-il.

Je souris et l'embrassai chastement en guise de réponse avant de le laisser descendre du carrosse et de le suivre.

\- J'ai oublié de vous dire que votre sœur, Kate est arrivée à la cour depuis quelques jours pour épouser le Duc de bourgogne.

\- K-Kate ? Mais ne devait-elle pas rester au couvent du Mont Saint-Michel pendant plusieurs mois ?

\- Il semblerait que le Duc qui a demandé à sa main à votre père ne soit pas inquiet concernant sa réputation. Charlie a la possibilité de réparer les erreurs de votre sœur et il a raison d'en profiter.

Je ne répondis rien face à cette révélation, pas très encline à retrouver ma sœur et d'après ce que j'avais compris, mon époux était au courant de son retour bien avant et je me demandais depuis quand il le savait… Mais là n'était pas la question. J'allais être obligée de supporter la présence de Kate.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air très enthousiaste.

\- Comment agiriez-vous si votre frère Emmett avait tenté de saboter votre mariage ?

\- Mal, je présume.

\- Maintenant, vous savez pour quelle raison je ne suis pas enthousiaste à l'idée de retrouver Kate.

\- Et si je vous dis qu'après ces retrouvailles et ce dîner, je m'occuperais de vous. Seriez-vous prête à subir cette journée ?

Je souris en guise de réponse et l'embrassai chastement. Il savait très bien que je ne me refusais jamais à lui parce que non seulement il savait exactement comment stimuler mon corps mais en plus de cela, il avait appris à me respecter et je ne pouvais pas le repousser.

\- Allez donc rejoindre votre mère et vos sœurs qui doivent être en train de se préparer, m'incita-t-il en coinçant mon menton entre son pouce et son index.

\- Je ferai bonne figure, répondis-je avant de le laisser s'en aller.

Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers les appartements de ma sœur. Tous les invités à la cour avaient leur partie du château alors cela ne fut pas compliqué pour moi de trouver celle de ma sœur. Une fois arrivée, je frappai, attendis d'avoir l'autorisation pour entrer, ouvris la porte, la refermai et allai saluer Mère et mes deux sœurs.

\- Isabella, vous êtes enfin de retour ! s'extasia Mère en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Je ne suis partie qu'une semaine, répondis-je en souriant.

La rancune ne désirant pas me lâcher, je fis un signe de tête en direction d'Alice, qui semblait être revenue de son voyage de noces pour l'évènement, et de Kate qui m'ignora. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit et regardai distraitement les domestiques qui s'affairaient pour perfectionner la tenue de ma sœur.

\- Je n'aime pas cette robe ! se plaignit-elle tandis qu'une domestique s'occupait de resserrer son corset.

\- Pourtant, beaucoup de parisiennes portent cette robe, répondit Alice en haussant les épaules. C'est la mode et elle vous va à ravir.

\- Mère, qu'en pensez-vous ? demanda-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, ma fille.

\- Vous êtes sincère ou vous dites cela pour que je ne change pas de robe ?

\- Kate, intervins-je en me levant du lit. Votre rencontre avec votre fiancé est imminente. Vous n'avez donc pas le temps de vous changer. Un retard de votre part serait mal vu et vous le savez, ajoutai-je, agacée.

Kate soupira lourdement en me regardant sévèrement. Pourtant, elle savait que j'avais raison mais le côté de rebelle de ma sœur refusait de l'admettre.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si désagréable ? me demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes réellement en train de me poser la question ou dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez tenté de saboter mon mariage ? rétorquai-je froidement.

\- Les filles, cessez de vous disputer, gronda Mère.

\- Je vais aller rejoindre mon époux.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas rester avec nous ? Vous venez d'arriver.

\- Mère, je suis juste venue vous saluer et m'assurer que tout se passait bien. Le Prince m'attend depuis un moment déjà. Je ne peux le faire attendre plus longtemps.

\- Vous avez raison, il est déconseillé de faire attendre son époux. Nous vous rejoindrons une fois que Kate sera prête.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse et m'éclipsai de cette pièce devenue trop étouffante à mon goût. J'avais menti. Mon époux ne m'attendait pas car il savait que j'étais occupée avec Mère et mes sœurs et que lui-même l'était de son côté mais cette excuse semblait être la meilleure pour m'en aller loin d'elles.

Depuis qu'Alice m'avait parlé des rumeurs, notre relation n'était plus comme avant. Nous étions plus distantes et dire que cela ne me touchait pas serait me mentir mais les propos qu'elle avait eus envers moi ne pouvaient pas être pardonnables.

\- Princesse Isabella, m'interpela un homme qui se dirigea droit sur moi.

\- Thibault, saluai-je simplement tandis qu'il s'abaissa une fois qu'il fut à mon niveau.

\- Que faites-vous seule dans la salle du trône ?

\- Mes sœurs m'insupportent.

\- La rancune.

\- Le fait de se faire traiter de « putain du Prince » est assez dégradant et humiliant, en effet, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Qu'en a pensé le Prince ?

\- Je l'ignore. Il était occupé alors je suppose qu'il a oublié.

En réalité, je ne savais pas s'il avait vraiment oublié. La seule chose dont je me souvenais ce soir-là était les coups que j'avais subis avant de sombrer dans le coma. Je soupirai lourdement pour chasser ses pensées obscures.

\- Comment s'est passé votre voyage de noce ?

\- C'était un voyage très agréable. Je ne connaissais pas le château de Chantilly et ses environs, répondis-je en souriant. Savez-vous où se trouve mon époux ? demandai-je.

\- Il est avec le Roi et quelques chevaliers.

\- Savez-vous si mon père était avec eux ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas mais il est le conseiller du Roi donc il est fort probable qu'il soit présent.

J'hochai simplement la tête en guise de remerciement.

\- Désirez-vous lui parler ?

\- Il est occupé. Je le verrais plus tard.

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas le voir directement ?

\- Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à déranger les hommes lorsqu'ils travaillent.

\- Vous êtes l'épouse du Prince. Vous avez plus de droits que vous ne le pensez.

\- Vous avez peut-être autorisé votre femme à vous déranger mais moi, je ne préfère pas m'y risquer.

Être corrigée une fois m'avait amplement suffi. Je lui avais pardonné certes, mais je n'oubliais pas pour autant. La peur qu'il recommençât me hantait jour et nuit.

Thibault ne répondit rien mais je sentais son regard sur moi. J'ignorais ce qu'il pensait actuellement et honnêtement, cela ne m'intéressait guère. Notre conversation semblait terminée ce qu'il sembla comprendre lorsqu'il me salua et me laissa seule. Je profitai de cet instant pour me rendre dans mes appartements et me préparer pour les festivités.

Lorsque je fus habillée, je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma famille dans la salle à manger, là où la rencontre s'effectuerait. Mais en arrivant, je remarquai qu'en réalité, j'étais en retard. Je me dirigeai discrètement près de mon époux qui ne tarda pas à me voir arriver.

La rencontre s'effectuait en petit comité. Seuls le Prince, Père, Mère, Kate, le Duc de Bourgogne, Alice, Jasper et moi-même étions présents. La présence des autres nobles était inutile.

\- Vous êtes là. J'étais sur le point de demander à un garde de venir vous chercher. Où étiez-vous ?

\- Je souhaitais me changer.

Au lieu de me répondre, il releva mon menton avec son index et m'embrassa chastement. Ses démonstrations en public étaient tellement rares que je ne pouvais qu'en profiter. Il caressa ma joue de sa main pour intensifier son baiser, me poussant à lâcher un petit gémissement. Ma main droite quant à elle se posa sur son torse, désireuse de sentir sa peau chaude sous ma peau.

Il rompit notre étreinte en me volant un dernier baiser puis prit ma main et m'emmena auprès du Duc de Bourgogne et de Père qui discutaient joyeusement. Leur conversation se rompit lorsque Charlie me vit arriver en me souriant franchement.

\- Jules, laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille aînée, la Princesse Isabella, dit-il, fièrement.

Mon époux ne s'attarda pas vers nous et se dirigea vers Jasper pour converser avec lui. Au moins, il ne me mettrait pas mal à l'aise avec ses gestes possessifs.

\- Madame, me salua-t-il en s'emparant de ma main pour l'embrasser en me regardant dans les yeux. Je suis ravi de faire enfin votre connaissance. Dommage que votre père n'ait pas accepté ma demande en décidant de vous marier au Prince Edward, reprit-il en souriant sincèrement.

\- J'ignorais que vous faisiez partie de mes prétendants, Jules, répondis-je souriant.

\- Votre Père a toujours voulu faire ce qu'il y a de bien pour vous, me dit-il en prenant deux coupes de vin puis m'en tendit une.

\- Et moi, je suis ravie que mon père m'ait donné au Prince, déclarai-je en m'emparant de la coupe de vin avant de trinquer avec les deux hommes.

Père me regarda fièrement avec un sourire triomphant. Il était rare qu'une femme remerciât son père de l'avoir donnée à un homme mais, même s'il l'avait fait pour plusieurs raisons et même si mon époux n'était parfait, il m'avait permis d'être propulsée à l'un des rangs les plus importants du royaume.

\- Heureusement pour moi, il me reste votre dernière fille, s'adressa-t-il à l'encontre de Père.

\- Et je suis fier de vous la donner malgré son mauvais comportement.

\- Sa réputation ne me dérange guère puisque j'ai eu la preuve qu'elle est encore pure. Je tâcherais de m'assurer qu'elle ne se rebelle pas en la corrigeant.

\- Je suis contente que ma sœur ait trouvé un époux, dis-je en souriant sincèrement.

Je bus une gorgée de vin. Je me permis d'imaginer jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour avoir son autorité sur Kate. Etait-il comme mon époux ? Tantôt gentil, tantôt violent ? Même si j'en voulais à ma sœur, je ne lui souhaitais pas d'être battue et humiliée par son mari. J'espérais pour elle qu'elle saurait se tenir s'il s'avérait être comme cela.

\- Isabella, intervint Mère.

Père n'apprécia pas son intervention si soudaine et la gratifia d'un regard meurtrier. Je fis comme si je ne l'avais pas remarqué. Ce n'étaient pas mes affaires même si je n'étais en accord avec lui lorsqu'il la corrigeait, je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir et de me mêler de cette histoire.

\- Isabella, vous vous êtes changée, constata-t-elle en m'emmenant avec elle.

\- J'avais besoin de porter quelque chose du plus léger.

\- Vous êtes ravissante, ma fille. Ce mariage vous a transformée.

Je souris pour la remercier mais lorsque je vis son regard dériver vers mon ventre, je lui fis signe de la main de ne pas continuer.

\- Quand vous êtes venue dans les appartements de Kate, je n'ai pas pu vous demander comment s'était passé votre voyage de noce.

\- Etant seule avec mon époux, mon voyage ne pouvait qu'être parfait.

\- Est-ce qu'il vous a prise ? demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

\- Mère, vous êtes beaucoup trop curieuse.

\- Mais je pense avoir le droit de savoir ce que font ma fille et mon beau-fils entre eux.

\- Que vous ayez le droit ou non, si je décide de ne pas vous divulguer ce genre d'information alors vous n'avez pas à insister, répondis-je durement.

\- Isabella, qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas dans le fait que je souhaite vous aider et vous conseiller pour satisfaire votre époux ?

\- Je vous ai dit que cela ne vous regardait pas, Mère ! m'emportai-je en la fusillant du regard.

C'était bien la première fois que j'haussais le ton avec ma mère mais s'il fallait en arriver là pour qu'elle cessât de me poser des questions indiscrètes alors j'étais prête à recommencer sans aucun remord.

En regardant autour de moi, je vis que tout le monde m'observait. Je me raclai la gorge, gênée d'avoir manqué de discrétion. Je fus sauvée par mon époux qui me fit signe de le rejoindre sous le regard noir de Kate. M'en voulait-elle toujours d'avoir épousé le Prince ? Pourquoi ne me laissait-elle pas tranquille alors qu'elle allait se marier ?

\- Ma sœur se comporte toujours de cette manière, entendis-je Kate en train de se confier à son fiancé.

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Je rejoins mon époux qui s'empara de ma main pour nous mettre à l'écart et me parler.

\- Vous allez me réprimander pour mon manque de discrétion ? lui demandai-je, inquiète.

\- Si je dois vous réprimander, je ne le ferai pas en public.

\- Pardonnez-moi, j'aurais dû être plus discrète mais elle m'insupportait.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Vraiment ? demandai-je en voyant que Père et Mère avaient une discussion animée.

Il hocha la tête en suivant mon regard.

\- Si votre père est en train de corriger votre mère, je suppose que vous aviez vos raisons de la remettre à sa place.

\- Je ne l'ai pas remise à sa place. Je voulais simplement qu'elle cesse de me poser des questions privées.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il en me forçant à le regarder. Vous n'êtes plus sous la responsabilité de vos parents mais sous la mienne. Je ne vous ai jamais interdit de les remettre en place lorsqu'ils vont trop loin.

\- Mais, ils m'ont toujours appris à ne pas leur manquer de respect même lorsqu'ils sont en tort.

\- Si un jour un de vos parents vous plante un couteau dans le dos, comment réagirez-vous ?

Je regardai mon fiancé en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant pourquoi il me posait cette question avant de me rappeler qu'il attendait une réponse de ma part.

\- Je suppose que… que je m'énerverais, répondis-je, incertaine.

\- Non, je vais m'y prendre autrement. Imaginez que vous découvrez que votre mère vous trahit en vendant votre tête à un mercenaire, que feriez-vous ?

\- Hum… s'il y a trahison, cela me ferait mal mais l'exécution serait la meilleure solution pour éviter qu'elle ne recommence, dis-je en baissant la tête.

Avec sa question, j'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre quelque chose ou peut-être qu'il voulait simplement m'apprendre à me méfier de mes parents, de ma famille.

\- Vous… vous me demandez de me méfier de ma famille ?

\- Je ne connais pas un noble vivant sur cette Terre qui ne se méfie pas de sa famille. Une trahison peut venir de nulle part mais généralement, le traître est toujours celui dont on ne se méfie pas et dont on est le plus proche.

Pour lui, cela paraissait logique de ne pas faire confiance à son entourage mais pour moi, j'avais vécu avec eux toute mon enfance jusqu'à mon mariage. Comment pouvais-je croire qu'un jour, un membre de ma famille serait capable de me trahir ? La seule personne dont je me méfiais était Kate mais oserait-elle aller aussi loin ?

Remarquant mon trouble, Edward passa son bras derrière mon dos pour me rapprocher de lui, embrassa ma tempe et plaça sa bouche au même niveau que mon oreille pour me confier quelque chose.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, votre famille est placée sous haute surveillance, avoua-t-il, avant de déposer un baiser sur ma joue. Nous devrions nous mettre à table, reprit-il en prenant ma main pour nous emmener jusqu'à la table où tout le monde était déjà installé.

Jules et Kate étaient au centre de la table. Jasper était à la gauche du Duc, Alice en face de lui. Malheureusement pour moi, Edward était à côté de ma première sœur tandis que je me trouvais à la droite de mon futur beau-frère. Quant à nos parents, ils occupaient chacun un bout de la table : Charlie à ma droite et Renée à gauche de sa fille cadette.

Ainsi, le repas put commencer. N'ayant pas très faim, je pris le strict nécessaire malgré l'insistance de mon mari qui m'obligeait à manger un peu de viande. Les discussions fusèrent sur tous les sujets de la société mais les fiançailles ne furent pas encore abordées.

Pour le moment, la pauvreté des paysans – qui n'inquiétait guère mes parents et les autres convives – était la conversation principale du dîner. Cependant, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'Edward fût d'accord lorsque Père indiquait que le peuple se plaignait d'avoir faim. Au contraire, il ne cessa de me regarder, jaugeant ma réaction.

En privé, j'avais osé le faire changer d'avis concernant les paysans et leur condition de vie alors je supposais qu'il espérait que j'intervinsse pour les contredire mais au lieu de cela, je préférais me taire et manger.

\- Vous ne parlez pas, Isabella ? m'interpela Jules, me coupant dans ma rêverie.

\- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire.

\- Au contraire, mon épouse a beaucoup de choses à dire au sujet du peuple.

Gênée, j'écarquillai les yeux en regardant mon époux qui avait osé me mettre en avant. Son sourire en coin m'indiqua qu'il était amplement conscient de ce qu'il avait fait, ce qui me fit bêtement rougir.

\- Nous sommes prêts à vous écouter, m'encouragea-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

S'il n'était pas mon époux et s'il n'était pas un homme, je l'aurais probablement réprimandé et remis à sa place. Sauf, que je n'avais pas cette chance-là alors je préférais ne rien dire et suivre son encouragement.

\- Je pense que nous devrions traiter les paysans avec plus de dignité, déclarai-je, timidement.

\- Avec plus de dignité ? demanda Kate pour confirmer mes dires.

J'hochai la tête pour lui répondre, attendant qu'elle s'exprimât sur mon intervention. Je devinais déjà qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-elle en me lançant un regard moqueur, les paysans n'ont pas besoin d'être traités avec plus de dignité. Ils ne servent à rien mis à part râler et exposer leur mécontentement. Ne peuvent-ils pas se réjouir de ce qu'ils ont ? reprit-elle avec arrogance.

\- Ils ne servent à rien, dites-vous ? Alors, puisqu'ils ne servent à rien, d'où provient toute la nourriture présente sur cette table ?

\- Le gibier a été chassé par Père, Jasper et mon fiancé.

\- Je ne parlais pas seulement du gibier mais aussi du blé, du sel, des fruits et des légumes.

Dans le but d'avoir le dernier mot, Kate ouvrit la bouche pour défendre ses arguments mais se tût en se rendant à l'évidence que j'avais raison. Sauf, qu'elle était trop fière pour l'avouer ouvertement.

\- J'ignorais que ma fille défendait les paysans, intervint Père en me regardant.

\- Je ne les défends pas, Père. J'essaye juste de les comprendre car sans eux, nous ne pouvons pas nourrir tous les nobles vivants à la cour ainsi que ceux qui vivent dans des propriétés privées.

\- Je vous remercie Comte Charlie de m'avoir donné la plus intelligente de vos filles, déclara mon époux, me faisant rougir.

Inutile de préciser que le regard de Kate fut meurtrier. Cependant, je n'avais rien demandé et honnêtement, je ne m'étais pas attendue à un tel compliment de sa part. J'étais d'ailleurs curieuse de connaître la réponse de Père à ce propos.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit mon Prince, j'ai éduqué ma fille dans les principes de la royauté pour qu'elle puisse, un jour, remplir son futur rôle à merveille.

Agacée, Kate se racla la gorge dans le but d'attirer l'attention de chaque convive sur elle. Décidemment, la jalousie était son principal trait de caractère.

\- Pouvons-nous parler d'autre chose ? Il s'agit de mes fiançailles et non celles d'Isabella. J'aimerais que l'attention soit reportée sur mon fiancé et moi au lieu d'être toujours obligée de vous entendre complimenter ma sœur.

\- Il est vrai que ce sont les fiançailles de Kate et nous ne les avons pas encore fêté, s'exclama Mère en regardant la principale intéressée.

Cette dernière arqua son sourcil dans ma direction de façon à me faire comprendre qu'elle avait gagné. Mais gagné quoi au juste ? N'avait-elle toujours pas compris que je ne cherchais aucunement à être rivale avec elle ? Etait-elle vraiment prête à tout pour s'assurer que l'on ne s'intéressât plus à moi et à ma vie ?

\- A quoi est-ce que vous jouez Kate ? Pourquoi ne vous contentez-vous pas de vos fiançailles avec le Duc au lieu d'étaler votre jalousie vis-à-vis de mon mariage ? Alors oui, malheureusement pour vous, je me suis mariée avec le Prince et je suis heureuse dans mon mariage. Vous devriez être contente qu'un homme vous accepte même après ce que vous avez fait ! m'emportai-je, les nerfs à vifs.

\- Isabella !

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Mère. J'ai fini. Bonne soirée ! dis-je en quittant la table.

J'ouvris la porte et quittai la pièce sans prendre la peine de la refermer. D'habitude, je culpabilisais toujours de m'être comportée ainsi mais à cet instant, je me sentais plus soulagée qu'autre chose.

\- Vous devriez corriger votre épouse pour avoir osé s'exprimer de la sorte, entendis-je Mère en train de conseiller mon époux.

\- Je ne vous autorise pas à me donner des ordres, Madame. Je suis amplement satisfait du comportement de mon épouse, l'entendis-je dire, m'arrachant un sourire avant que je ne fusse trop loin pour écouter la suite de la conversation.

Les nerfs à vifs, je ne cherchais pas à ralentir le pas lorsque j'arrivais devant la porte de mes appartements et ignorais les gardes qui s'abaissèrent sur mon passage. L'envie de tout casser était plus forte que je ne le pensais et difficilement contrôlable.

Je n'avais pas prévu de m'énerver le jour des fiançailles de ma sœur car j'avais un minimum de respect pour avoir un comportement décent mais elle m'avait provoquée et je n'avais pas pu contrôler le flot de colère que je ressentais pour elle. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de lui parler avant qu'elle ne partît au couvent et la revoir de sitôt ne m'aidait pas à canaliser ma rancune.

Je tournais en rond dans la pièce tout en tentant de délacer mon corset sans aucun succès. Seules les domestiques et mon époux étaient doués pour cela.

En pensant à lui, je me souvins qu'il avait pris ma défense face à ma mère qui lui avait suggéré de me corriger. J'avais été blessée de l'entendre dire cela mais le fait qu'Edward eût refusé de l'écouter réussit à faire redescendre la tension de quelques degrés.

Mais pourquoi ma mère avait-elle dit cela ? Son comportement était étrange. M'en voulait-elle de l'avoir remise à sa place juste avant de le dîner ? Normalement, Père aurait dû me réprimander à sa place car tel était son rôle et pourtant, il n'avait rien dit. Je savais qu'il avait accepté de marier Kate à Jules pour sauver les apparences mais il ne restait pas moins déçu du comportement de sa seconde fille.

Puis, le fait que mon époux m'eût avertie que ma famille était sous haute surveillance me turlupinait l'esprit. Savait-il quelque chose que j'ignorais ou était-ce simplement par mesure de sécurité ? Peut-être devrais-je lui poser la question…

En fonçant dans quelque chose de dur, je relevai la tête et remarquai qu'il s'agissait de mon époux que je n'avais pas entendu entrer. Une de ses mains passa dans sur ma hanche tandis que l'autre voyagea sur ma joue avec douceur.

\- Vous n'allez pas écouter ma mère et me corriger ?

\- Votre mère n'a aucunement le droit de me donner des ordres et je suis satisfait de votre comportement.

En entendant sa réponse, je souris en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Je me sentis même rougir. Ma colère s'était évaporée en un claquement de doigt et avait laissé place à toute l'affection que je ressentais pour lui.

\- Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

\- Parce que je vous ai entendu dire cela à ma mère et je voulais vous me le répétiez, répondis-je en souriant.

Remarquant qu'il ne me répondit pas, je baissai la tête en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, me sentant soudainement stupide de me comportement niais devant lui. Je soupirai lourdement et commençai à m'éloigner de lui lorsqu'il me rattrapa par le poignet et me plaqua contre son torse. Ses lèvres ne tardèrent pas à rencontrer les miennes avec douceur puis nous nous embrassâmes plus sauvagement, faisant danser nos langues dans un bal endiablé.

Les choses pouvaient évoluer très rapidement entre nous surtout lorsque le désir de l'autre se faisait sentir.

Ses bras se refermèrent sur ma taille tandis que ma main se trouvait sur son torse et que l'autre se cacha dans sa nuque pour le masser. Je n'avais jamais fait cela avant mais lorsqu'il grogna contre mes lèvres, je compris que mon petit massage ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'attaqua aux lacets de mon corset, à ma robe et à ma chemise en soie, me dénudant entièrement.

Il se déshabilla à son tour et me porta jusqu'à notre lit pour commencer sa délicieuse torture. Il s'amusa à taquiner mes mamelons sensibles avec sa bouche, me forçant à cambrer sous cette sensation que j'avais appris à apprécier. J'avais l'impression de fondre dans ses bras tellement j'avais chaud. Mon corps était envahi par un feu intense qui n'était pas prêt de s'éteindre.

\- Ne vous arrêtez pas, l'incitai-je en rejetant ma tête dans les coussins tandis qu'il riait contre ma peau.

Mes mots lui servirent de déclencheur pour lui permettre de continuer. Même sans mon intervention, il ne serait pas arrêté parce qu'il connaissait mon corps et ses limites.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Je sais que certaines vont être déçues de ne pas avoir le passage du voyage de noce mais honnêtement, je n'avais pas prévu de le faire et ni l'envie d'écrire un chapitre où rien d'important n'allait se passer. Je préfère avancer tranquillement sans pour autant mettre des chapitres pouvant être considérés comme étant inutile. J'espère donc que votre déception s'évaporera en lisant la fin de ce chapitre et qu'elle sera définitivement disparue lorsque vous lirez le prochain :D

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Vous êtes trop choux avec vos reviews. Je sais, je me répète tout le temps mais quand je dis que je ne m'attendais pas que mon histoire plaise autant, je ne blague pas ! Je suis vraiment **trop contente** d **e vous partager cette histoire et de** **vivre cette aventure historique avec vous et ce n'est pas mon imaginartion débordante qui vous dira le contraire !** Merci de tout coeur de continuer et d'être de plus en plus nombreux à me suivre.

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses !**

 _Je suis déjà préparée à lire demain matin :D_

 **A la prochaine fois,**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	16. Chapitre XIV

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **MON DIEU !** En me réveillant ce matin, je ne m'étais pas attendue à lire autant de reviews de votre part et je suis trop contente franchement _(je sais, je me répète encore et encore mais vous remercier est quand même la moindre des choses)._ C'est pour cela, après **un combat acharné** avec ma conscience qui mourrait d'envie de laisser traîner un peu le suspens, que j'ai décidé de vous poster le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Prenez cela comme **un petit cadeau** venant d'une auteure sadique. Merci à ma correctrice pour son super travail.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI** pour vos avis trop choux **:3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **ludi 9451 :** Merci pour ta review ! Et toi, ta review me touche beaucoup :3 Tu as de la chance, à peine tu postes une review que le nouveau chapitre est en ligne :D C'est le moment de te jeter dessus haha. Tu n'es pas la seule à me dire que mon histoire fait rappeler Reign alors que je m'inspire uniquement des décors et d'un seul personnage (Nostradamus qui a réellement existé). J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **maude2000 :** Merci pour ta review ! Et toi, ta review me touche beaucoup :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **AleziaCullen :** Merci pour ta review ! Ah, j'ai diagnostiqué ta maladie ... Ne serais-tu pas victime de tes doigts qui courent librement sur ton clavier sans que tu ne sois capable de t'arrêter d'écrire haha ? Moi en tout cas, je ne m'en plains pas parce que tes reviews m'éclatent :D Méfie toi de l'auteure sadique qui sommeille en moi, tu as raison ! Woo ton scénario est pas mal, non je n'ai pas vu le film "Magic in the moonlignt" mais peut-être ou peut-être pas que je vais prendre en compte ton idée et la personnaliser à ma manière. Après, je ne suis sûre de rien pour le moment mais merci (: ! En ce qui concerne Anne Boleyn, elle est sa soeur avaient le but de devenir les maîtresses du Roi (il me semble que leur père est derrière tout ça mais je ne suis pas certaine). Anne Boleyn a tout fait pour être reine et elle a réussi jusqu'à pousser Henri VIII à divorcer illégitimement. C'est pour cela qu'Elisabeth 1ère est considérée comme la bâtarde du roi. Je vais m'arrêter là dans mes explications sinon je vais t'écrire un roman haha mais je te conseille de regarder la série Les Tudors que j'ai commencé à regarder mais qui est très bien. Elle est un peu fictive (comme la plupart des séries historiques) mais elle respecte certains faits réels. Il faut d'ailleurs que je la reprenne haha. Je publie régulièrement uniquement parce que j'ai des lecteurs géniaux qui prennent le temps de lire et de donner leurs avis sur mon histoire et c'est très important pour moi. Quelle auteure serais-je si je ne remerciais pas mes lecteurs en postant régulièrement ? J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Eh non, pas d'attaque du carrosse. J'ai préféré ne pas mettre le voyage de noces pour éviter de blablater pour rien et mon cerveau (j'accuse souvent mon cerveau, je trouve ^^) n'avait pas envie de décrire cette scène-là. Je préfère me concentrer sur d'autres aspects importants de mon histoire. Le Duc et Kate ont fait connaissance et sont désormais fiancés, en effet. En créant une distance entre les trois soeurs, je veux montrer que la vie à la cour est différente et que les gens changent. Isabella est mariée, Alice aussi et Kate le sera bientôt. Elles vont toutes les trois changer même si l'une d'entre elle est insupportable haha. Je vais faire en sorte de mettre en avant Jasper si c'est ce que tu souhaites :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV**

La semaine était passée à une vitesse hallucinante et demain, Edward partirait pour Calais. J'avais bien l'intention de profiter de lui avant son départ mais pour le moment, j'avais décidé de passer un petit moment avec Rosalie et Maria, deux femmes charmantes que j'apprenais à apprécier de jour en jour. Je devais apprendre à me sociabiliser et je trouvais que je m'en sortais très bien pour le moment. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur mon mari pour combler mes journées au château. Il fallait que je me fisse quelques amis pour mon bien-être.

Au début, nous avions mangé ensemble au bord du lac puis, pendant que nos époux respectifs parlaient entre eux, nous nous étions promenées dans les jardins du palais et avions même partagé notre journée entre filles avec d'autres femmes et leurs enfants.

En observant leurs enfants jouer, je m'étais imaginée avec les miens et même si je n'étais pas encore enceinte et que je me trouvais plutôt jeune pour être maman, me projeter dans cet avenir qui était encore flou était primordial. Avoir des rapports sexuels avec Edward était une chose mais si nous faisions cela c'était dans le but de concevoir un héritier et je me doutais que le moment où je tomberais enceinte arriverait plus tôt que prévu.

\- Je crois que je vous ai perdue, Princesse, s'exclama Maria en souriant.

Maria de Normandie était à la cour depuis deux ans après avoir épousé le comte de Normandie avec qui elle semblait heureuse. D'après ses confidences, elle était tombée enceinte très rapidement et avait pu donner deux fils à son époux puis deux autres filles qui étaient présentes à nos côtés. Contrairement à Irina, la nouvelle amie d'Alice, cette noble m'inspirait confiance alors je prenais le risque de me confier à mon tour.

\- Je pensais aux enfants, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous verrez, avoir des enfants comble nos vies de femme.

\- J'imagine. J'espère que je pourrais donner un fils à mon époux.

\- Je ne connais pas une femme qui s'inquiète sur leur devoir d'épouse. Si j'étais voyante, j'aimerais pouvoir vous rassurer en vous disant que vous lui donnerez l'héritier qu'il attend depuis tant d'années mais malheureusement, je suis dans l'incapacité de le faire.

Je lui offris un sourire amical tout en observant Rosalie qui coiffait les boucles soyeuses de sa fille Charlotte.

\- Comment avez-vous su que vous étiez enceinte ?

\- J'étais nauséeuse et ma poitrine me faisait atrocement mal mais j'ai mis une voire, deux semaines avant de me rendre compte que j'attendais un enfant.

\- Comment avez-vous eu la confirmation ?

\- Une sage-femme m'a palpé le bassin et la poitrine. Cette expérience n'était pas très agréable à cause de la douleur et elle n'y était pas allée de main morte cette idiote ! Et puis, j'ai eu mon fils et je suis tombée enceinte de mon deuxième très rapidement.

\- Au moins, vous avez su combler votre époux, marmonnai-je en arrachant quelques brins d'herbe.

Ma présence à la cour et mon mariage étaient trop récents pour que je pusse espérer être enceinte mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir que cela arrivât bientôt. Mon époux ne pouvait pas être comblé si je ne faisais pas mon devoir d'épouse malgré le sexe que nous partagions.

\- Maman ! intervint Aurore, la fille de Maria.

Elle courut vers sa mère en pleurant avant de s'écrouler au sol et de montrer son genou blessé. Maria me souhaita une bonne soirée et s'en alla voir Nostradamus pour soigner cette petite plaie, me permettant ainsi de replonger dans mes pensées sans être dérangée.

\- Vous semblez inquiète, Isabella, m'interrompit Rosalie en s'asseyant à mes côtés. Serait-ce à cause de demain ? me demanda-t-elle, me permettant de changer de sujet.

\- Je mentirais si je vous disais le contraire. C'est la première fois qu'il va partir aussi loin alors mon inquiétude est amplement justifiée.

\- Je vous comprends. J'étais dans le même état que vous lorsque mon époux partait. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse qu'il reste avec moi mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autre vous chagrine, je me trompe ?

\- Je me disais que vous aviez de la chance d'avoir un époux qui vous respecte beaucoup.

\- J'ai surtout eu la chance qu'il accepte de m'épouser après mon agression. Il m'a permis de conserver ma réputation malgré le fait que je n'étais plus pure pour lui.

\- C'est un homme bien.

Rosalie sourit amoureusement, m'entraînant à admirer le couple qu'elle formait avec le frère de mon époux. Après ce qu'elle avait vécu, elle avait le droit d'être heureuse.

\- Et vous, vous êtes heureuse avec le Prince Edward ?

\- Je le suis, dis-je, ne souhaitant m'étaler sur mes problèmes.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire, Isabella, m'encouragea-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

\- J'ai peur de…

\- Vous avez peur qu'il ne revienne pas ?

\- Non euh oui, évidemment que j'ai peur qu'il ne revienne pas mais je crains qu'il courtise d'autres femmes lorsqu'il sera à Calais…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Il le fait déjà au château alors pourquoi se priverait-il à l'extérieur ? Il croit que je ne sais pas qu'il quitte le lit conjugal pendant la nuit mais il se trompe…

\- Vraiment ?

J'hochais la tête pour lui répondre, sentant la boule de ma gorge grossir, menaçant d'exploser à tout moment. Mais pleurer maintenant n'était pas ce que je souhaitais car en me confiant sur mes craintes à mon amie, j'espérais qu'elle me donnât des conseils pour tenter de faire oublier la signification du mot « maîtresse » à mon époux.

\- Depuis quelques jours, Il part tous les soirs pour courtiser ses maîtresses et revient le matin comme si de rien n'était.

\- Il était déjà comme cela avec ses anciennes épouses, m'avoua-t-elle en me regardant tristement.

\- Et j'ai été stupide d'espérer qu'il soit différent avec moi. Que feriez-vous si votre époux faisait la même chose ?

Elle fronça les sourcils et réfléchit quelques instants à la réponse qu'elle devait me fournir. Je la connaissais depuis peu certes, mais en tant que dame de compagnie, je savais qu'elle me fournirait les meilleurs conseils. Elle était à la cour et était mariée depuis plusieurs années tandis que moi, j'avais encore besoin d'apprendre certains détails et de faire mes preuves.

\- Je le rendrais fou.

\- Comment ?

\- Je lui ferais comprendre indirectement que je suis jalouse de ces putains qu'il courtise tous les soirs et je le séduirais pour finir par le frustrer.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il n'apprécie pas ce genre d'initiative.

\- Isabella, qu'il accepte ou non votre geste, ***** _sachez que la plus grande arme chez une femme est ce que nous avons entre les jambes_ *****. Vous désirez garder votre époux pour vous alors surpassez-vous et prouvez-lui qu'il ne pourra jamais vous oublier. Mettez une croix sur la femme soumise que vous êtes et montrez-lui qu'il vous doit le respect même lorsqu'il n'est pas en votre compagnie. Je me demande d'ailleurs comment vous faites pour supporter qu'il aille baiser des putains et revienne pour vous courtiser ensuite.

Mettre une croix sur ma soumission ? Mais comment pouvais-je faire cela sans craindre d'être réprimandée par mon époux ? Il m'avait promis qu'il ne me frapperait plus mais une promesse pouvait facilement s'envoler et je ne voulais subir à nouveau ses coups. Les conseils de mon amie étaient justes mais il fallait que je réfléchisse avant d'agir…

\- Je le déteste et il me dégoûte tellement lorsqu'il pose ses mains sur moi dès qu'il revient mais je ne dis rien de peur qu'il me réprimande. Je l'ai connu violent et je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise ...

\- Vous a-t-il frappé ?

J'hochai simplement la tête en guise de réponse, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. J'avais peut-être pardonné à mon époux pour ce qu'il m'avait fait mais je n'oubliais pas.

\- Que vous a-t-il fait ?

Je soupirai lourdement, me battant contre ma conscience qui me poussait à me confier. Rosalie était mon amie et je savais qu'avec elle, mes secrets étaient en sécurité.

\- Il m'a violé le lendemain de ma nuit de noce et m'a frappé avant la célébration des fiançailles de Jasper et d'Alice.

Son expression choquée qu'elle arborait sur son visage me força à me concentrer sur l'horizon, attendant une réponse de sa part. Comprenant qu'elle n'allait rien dire, je décidais d'enchaîner :

\- Il s'est excusé, m'a emmené en voyage de noces pour se faire pardonner et j'ai adoré passer cette semaine avec lui. J'ai pu le découvrir sous un nouvel angle mais même s'il m'a promis qu'il ne recommencerait pas, je ne peux pas ignorer cette peur qui subsistera toujours en moi ...

\- Vous savez, lorsque le Prince Edward fait une promesse, il fait toujours en sorte de la respecter.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Parce que je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre. Il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais au fond de lui mais ses dernières trahisons le poussent à agir de la sorte et ce n'est pas le Roi qui va lui demander de changer de comportement puisqu'il est lui-même fier de rendre son fils comme lui.

\- Vous voulez dire que j'ai une chance d'obtenir son respect ?

\- Honnêtement, je pense qu'Edward cherche à vous montrer tout le respect qu'il a pour vous mais qu'il ne sait pas comment le faire car il souhaite aussi garder sa place d'homme dominant. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que vous essayez de surmonter vos peurs et que vous franchissiez les limites que vous vous imposez. Montrez-lui ce que vous valez en mettant derrière vous la jeune fille de dix-huit ans pour laisser la place à la femme mariée que vous êtes devenue.

J'haussai les épaules, constatant qu'elle avait sans doute raison. Elle m'avait fait un portrait d'Edward que je ne connaissais pas vraiment mais qui me permettais de faire de lui l'époux que j'attendais. Bien sûre, je ne voulais pas faire de lui un homme soumis mais n'avais-je pas le droit d'être respectée ?

\- De plus, sachez que vous êtes la seule femme de la cour qui n'est pas obligée de se soumettre aux hommes notamment à son époux et que vous êtes en droit de vous imposer.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

Rosalie écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de pécher en me confiant ceci. Je fronçai les sourcils, attendant toujours sa réponse et j'espérai l'obtenir car à cause d'elle, les questions que je me posais déjà depuis mon arrivée à la cour seraient plus nombreuses et finiraient par me donner la migraine. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise que cela ne fût pas déjà le cas.

\- Isabella, je vous en supplie. Je n'étais pas censée vous parler de cela et il faut absolument que vous oubliez tout ce que je viens de vous dire car j'ai promis à mon époux de me taire et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ait le moindre problème à cause de moi.

\- Me taire ? Mais comment je…

Je m'interrompis en voyant son regard larmoyant et cédai, essayant tant bien que mal d'oublier l'information qu'elle m'avait fournie sans en avoir l'autorisation. Je lui promettais de ne rien dire mais quand est-ce que j'allais pouvoir résoudre cette affaire qui ne pouvait se rajouter à mes inquiétudes ? Encore des questions…

Désormais, la tension entre nous était insupportable. J'espérais toujours obtenir une explication de sa part malgré le peu de chance que j'avais mais elle se tût et me laissa dans l'ignorance totale. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui pour le moment, pouvait m'aider à résoudre cette énigme et je pouvais parfaitement lui poser des questions sans le mener sur la piste de Rosalie… Cependant, je préférai m'occuper de cela plus tard. Ce soir, était ma dernière soirée en compagnie de mon époux et j'avais bien l'intention d'en profiter un maximum.

\- Je vais vous laisser et je vais essayer d'appliquer vos conseils, repris-je, en me levant.

\- Passez une bonne soirée ! me dit-elle tandis que je la remerciai avant de me diriger vers le château.

Le trajet fut rapide et je me trouvais rapidement dans mes appartements. Malgré la fatigue, j'étais impatiente de retrouver mon époux et j'essayais de mettre en œuvre un plan pour appliquer les conseils de Rosalie mais je fus interrompue par celui qui hantait mes pensées et mes rêves. Je l'avais laissé me déshabiller et s'occuper de mon corps en passant toute la nuit dans ses bras, en sentant ses mains me parcourir avec expertise, en laissant ses lèvres dans mon cou et ses coups de reins à la fois sauvage et doux me faisant gémir jusqu'à m'emmener au septième ciel.

\- Vous êtes soucieuse, remarqua mon époux alors que je me trouvais dans ses bras.

\- J'ai de quoi être soucieuse, répondis-je en embrassant son torse.

\- Ce n'est pas la première fois que je pars pour régler un conflit. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter pour moi.

Avant de lui répondre, je croisais mes doigts sur son épaule, posai ma tête dessus et le regardai dans les yeux.

\- Qu'importe ce que vous me direz, l'inquiétude que je ressens pour vous et votre départ pour Calais ne s'évapora pas tant que vous ne serez pas de retour.

\- Je sais, je vous connais mais j'ose espérer que cette petite ride entre vos yeux disparaîtra avec le temps, répondit-il en caressant ladite ride, me forçant à fermer les yeux.

\- Vous devriez être content que je m'inquiète pour vous. Cela prouve que je tiens à vous et que je veux que vous me reveniez vivant et entier, dis-je en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Au lieu de m'embrasser comme je l'aurais voulu, il caressa mes lèvres de son pouce et intensifia son toucher sur ma joue jusqu'à mon cou. Inutile de préciser que l'effet sur mon corps fut immédiat.

Impatiente qu'il m'embrassât, j'emprisonnai moi-même ses lèvres sous les miennes, désireuse de profiter de lui et de ses baisers avant son départ. Il allait me manquer, j'en étais certaine.

Sa main s'attarda sur ma nuque dans le but de réduire un maximum la distance qui nous séparait et ainsi, pouvoir reprendre le contrôle sur notre baiser. Même si parfois, il me laissait prendre des initiatives sur nos étreintes, dans ses gestes et ses mots, il arrivait toujours à me faire comprendre qu'il était et serait toujours le seul à prendre entièrement le dessus sur nos ébats.

\- Vous allez me manquer, déclarai-je, en rompant notre baiser pour poser ma tête contre son torse.

Entre nous deux, j'étais la plus expressive sur l'affection que je ressentais pour lui. Il ne me disait jamais que je lui manquais mais cela ne me dérangeait pas car son regard vert suffisait à me sentir moins seule dans mes déclarations. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui dire certains mots s'il n'en avait que faire.

\- Prenez-le. Il vous sera plus utile, dis-je en prenant le collier qui était sous mon oreiller.

\- C'est le collier que la vieille dame vous a donné ?

J'hochai la tête.

\- Si elle vous l'a donné à vous, cela signifie que vous en avez le plus besoin. Gardez-le jusqu'à mon retour voire même après.

\- Mais je le garde avec moi depuis longtemps maintenant et je n'ai rien eu.

\- Gardez-le quand même.

J'haussai les épaules mais cédai malgré tout. Une partie de moi s'était attendue à son refus de porter un collier pour se protéger et la fierté de mon époux devait être la principale raison.

\- Asseyez-vous, m'ordonna-t-il pour m'aider à mettre le collier.

Je fermai les yeux au contact de ses doigts dans ma nuque et laissai échapper un gémissement en sentant ses lèvres se déposer dans mon cou. Ses mains voyagèrent sur ma poitrine où il taquina mes mamelons avec douceur. Je sentis son érection pointer contre mes fesses, me tournai et l'embrassai sans retenue.

Notre baiser devint plus sauvage, plus pressant. Mes mains s'agrippèrent désespérément à sa nuque tandis que les siennes massaient mes hanches. Il me fit rouler sous lui, tortura ma poitrine, mon cou de ses baisers brûlants puis plaça mes chevilles sur ses épaules et me pénétra profondément. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure sous le plaisir intense que m'offraient ses puissants coups de reins. Désireuse de le toucher, je caressais son torse mais je n'eus pas la chance d'apprécier la dureté de ses muscles sous mes paumes car mon époux avait déjà emprisonné mes poignets dans une seule main et les avait placés au-dessus de ma tête pour m'empêcher de continuer. Mon grognement de frustration fut très vite remplacé par mes hurlements de plaisir qui emplissaient toute la pièce.

Il me pilonnait avec tellement de force que je me demandais comme je faisais pour ne pas m'évanouir ou tenir le rythme. C'était la première fois que notre ébat était aussi sauvage. Et pourtant, le plaisir était là et je me laissais dominer par ses assauts délicieusement brutaux.

Sa bouche retrouva la mienne mais ses coups de reins ne ralentirent pas pour autant. Sa main libre partit à la conquête de mon corps et réussit à se créer un passage entre nous pour atteindre mon point sensible. Je me cambrai immédiatement sous lui lorsque je le sentis torturer mon point sensible. Mes parois vaginales se serrèrent autour de lui et mon orgasme explosa me ravageant de l'intérieur tandis qu'il se déversa en moi en tenant fermement mes hanches.

Sa main libéra mes poignets qui ne tardèrent pas à se loger dans sa nuque dans le but de garder contre moi le plus longtemps possible. Cette position me permit de me remettre doucement de cet orgasme libérateur. Je souris faiblement en sentant sa bouche sucer la peau de mon cou, devinant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je profitai de cet instant pour fermer les yeux et ainsi, savourer cette sensation.

\- Je me devais de vous marquer avant mon départ, s'expliqua-t-il en relevant la tête, me réveillant au passage.

\- Je m'attendais à ce que vous me fassiez cela, murmurai-je, d'une voix endormie.

\- Je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer que vous m'appartenez, rétorqua-t-il en plongeant sa tête dans le côté gauche de mon cou.

Je gémis faiblement lorsqu'il suça une nouvelle fois ma peau. Je soupirai contre son épaule et me mis à la mordre, le forçant à le stopper dans sa petite activité.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de me marquer pour me faire comprendre que je vous appartiens, dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

J'avais envie de lui crier que moi aussi, j'attendais qu'il me prouvât que je lui appartenais et pas uniquement parce que nous étions liés par le mariage mais je préférais ne pas l'énerver pour l'instant et agir lorsque le moment sera venu.

\- Ce n'est pas de vous dont je me méfie mais des hommes qui meurent d'envie de vous posséder mais tant que vous serez mon épouse, ils n'auront pas le droit de vous toucher, répondit-il en m'embrassant chastement avant de se retirer de moi et de s'allonger lourdement à mes côtés.

Sentant un vide inconfortable, je m'étirai et posai ma tête contre son torse collant. Tant qu'il ne partait pas, je savourais nos derniers instants. Mes doigts reprirent leur activité en traçant les contours de ses muscles tandis que sa main gauche massait ma hanche.

Mon inquiétude n'était pas seulement liée à son départ et aux risques qu'il prenait en se rendant à Calais pour régler un conflit mais pour quelque chose de plus personnel et de plus intime.

\- Quelque chose vous tracasse ? me demanda-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

\- Si vous réussissez à rétablir la paix…

\- Nous réussissons toujours à rétablir la paix, me corrigea-t-il en me forçant à le regarder.

\- Je ne doute pas sur vos capacités. Je sais que l'armée française est très forte mais je voulais savoir si…

\- Si ?

\- Si vous réussissez à rétablir la paix, comment est-ce que vous vous y prenez pour fêter la victoire ? l'interrogeai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

Lui poser ce genre de question n'était pas facile car je m'attendais déjà à une réponse que je ne souhaitais pas entendre et comme Edward était toujours honnête, je me préparais mentalement à digérer la sienne. Ce dernier me regarda intensément, caressa ma joue et m'embrassa chastement avant de me répondre franchement :

\- Nous fêtons nos victoires avec du vin et des femmes.

\- Oh, fut la seule chose qui sortit de ma bouche.

Des femmes. Au moins, cela avait le mérite d'être clair. Autant je n'avais plus à faire face à sa violence, autant je n'avais pas encore réussi à le garder pour moi et à l'arrêter de m'humilier en l'éloignant de ses maîtresses.

\- Nous sommes des hommes, se justifia-t-il.

\- Je comprends, marmonnai-je en baissant la tête.

Pour éviter qu'il vît les larmes perler au coin des yeux, je rompis notre lien visuel et tentai de me retirer de ses bras mais lorsqu'il comprit que je désirais m'éloigner de lui, il resserra sa prise autour de ma hanche, me résignant à poser ma tête contre son torse.

Je n'aimais pas lorsqu'il me parlait ouvertement de ses envies d'homme. Mais en même temps, je lui avais posé la question de mon plein gré et j'avais obtenu la réponse que j'appréhendais tant. Il ne me restait plus qu'à assumer la douleur à la poitrine que je ressentais à chaque fois qu'il revenait dans le lit conjugal après avoir passé une nuit avec ses maîtresses.

Mais pourquoi devrais-je me soumettre à cette forme d'humiliation ? Il partait dans peu de temps et au lieu de m'apitoyer sur mon sort, je devrais lui interdire d'oublier qu'il avait une femme qui avait le droit d'espérer d'être respectée même à des kilomètres de distance. Après tout, je ne perdais rien.

\- Que faites-vous ? me demanda-t-il alors que je venais de placer à califourchon sur lui.

\- Le fait que je ne dise rien lorsque vous m'avouez que vous fêterez votre potentielle victoire avec des femmes ne signifie pas que vous avez mon accord.

Je n'avais pas prévu de lui parler ainsi mais maintenant que la femme rebelle dominait entièrement mon esprit, je n'avais d'autre choix que d'assumer et espérer qu'il ne fût pas en colère. Les hommes refusaient catégoriquement que les femmes, notamment leurs épouses, eussent une quelconque autorité sur eux.

\- Votre accord ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes que mon épouse et que vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire sur ma façon de fêter une victoire. Je n'ai nullement besoin de votre accord lorsque je désire courtiser une autre femme que vous, ajouta-t-il, me repoussant loin de lui.

Résignée et blessée, je restais allongée sur le lit et fixai le plafond, laissant ma tristesse se déverser silencieusement. J'essayais de cacher ma déception en lui tournant le dos mais c'était perdu d'avance. Il me connaissait ainsi que chacune de mes réactions. Mais que pouvais-je faire de plus ? Il avait été clair dans ses propos. Je n'étais que son épouse. Je devais me taire et supporter qu'il courtisât d'autres femmes avec ou sans mon approbation. Inutile de préciser ce qu'il était allé faire lorsqu'il s'habilla et sorti de nos appartements …

Le lendemain, je me réveillai suite au claquement de la porte et devinai qu'il s'agissait de mon époux qui était parti sans prendre la peine de me prévenir. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il était revenu puisque je devais dormir à ce moment-là. Je savais que le départ pour le nord de la France était imminent mais était-ce une raison de se comporter ainsi ? Était-il toujours énervé à cause de mon comportement de la veille ?

C'est alors que les conseils de Rosalie revinrent pour me rappeler que je ne devais pas le laisser partir avec en tête de coucher avec d'autres femmes pendant son séjour à Calais. Me soumettre pour certains détails était une chose mais je ne pouvais pas accepter qu'il m'humiliât encore et encore alors que j'avais réussi à le rendre moins violent. Si je ne prenais pas de risque, je ne pouvais pas espérer le garder pour moi.

Déterminée, je me levai du lit rapidement, me dépêchai de me vêtir de la première que je trouvais, resserrai maladroitement les lacets de mon corset et ouvrit la porte, espérant ne pas avoir perdu trop de temps.

\- Edward ! appelai-je, le forçant se retourner.

L'agacement et le soupçon de colère dans ses yeux auraient dû me stopper et pourtant, ma détermination m'empêchait d'être raisonnable. Ma conscience sautait de joie et était impatiente que je commençasse ma mission tandis que mon cœur s'inquiétait des conséquences mais pour une fois, j'ignorai ce dernier et profitai de la bonne humeur de mon moi intérieur pour continuer dans ma lancée.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas partir sans me dire au revoir, repris-je en soulevant le jupon de ma robe jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Étrangement, la présence des gardes me dérangea guère puisque je n'étais pas sortie de la pièce et leur fonction ne les autorisait pas à satisfaire leur curiosité ce qui me permit de faire baisser mon décolleté de ma main libre. Il jeta un bref regard derrière lui pour s'assurer qu'il était le seul homme à profiter du spectacle que je lui offrais avant de s'avancer vers moi d'un pas décidé. Son regard coléreux avait été remplacé par le désir et je sus à cet instant que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Il ne fallait surtout pas que je le laissasse contrôler notre étreinte.

Avant qu'il ne pût faire le moindre geste, je m'emparai de son bras et refermai la porte derrière moi, lui offrant l'occasion de me plaquer contre celle-ci.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez pressé de partir…, dis-je, enjôleuse.

\- Je suis le Prince. Ils m'attendront le temps que je vous dise au revoir, répondit-il en embrassant mon cou.

Rosalie avait raison. La meilleure arme des femmes étaient ce que je nous avions entre les jambes. Étant récemment mariée, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de m'en servir mais ce matin, j'avais bien l'intention de l'utiliser et ainsi, l'empêcher d'avoir le moindre contrôle sur notre prochaine étreinte. Il fallait que je pensasse à remercier mon amie pour son précieux conseil.

\- Tutute, soufflai-je en posant sur la sienne alors qu'il était en train de soulever mon jupon pour s'occuper de ma féminité. Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me toucher de la sorte, ajoutai-je en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

\- Vous oubliez que j'aime avoir le contrôle sur vous, ma chère femme, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Sauf que j'en ai décidé autrement, dis-je en le repoussant.

Il se recula tout en me regardant avec incompréhension. Heureusement pour moi, la colère n'était pas revenue. J'ignorais combien de temps je pouvais le maintenir dans mes filets mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de me toucher sous le regard brûlant de mon époux.

\- Puisque vous semblez préféré courtiser d'autres femmes que moi, j'en conclus que je peux moi-même me donner du plaisir, repris-je en soulevant mon jupon pour dévoiler ma féminité.

Il s'avança de quelques pas puis se stoppa lorsque je lui semais d'arrêter. Son statut d'homme désirait reprendre le contrôle et s'occuper de me donner du plaisir à la place de mes mains mais j'étais persuadée qu'une partie de lui, s'impatientait de me voir me toucher de cette manière.

\- Êtes-vous sûre de pouvoir vous procurer le même plaisir que je vous offre lorsque je vous prends ? questionna-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans ma direction.

\- Il suffit d'imaginer vos doigts à la place et mon plaisir se décuple facilement.

Il déglutit difficilement lorsque son regard s'aventura sur ma féminité pour voir ma façon de me caresser. J'étais d'ailleurs surprise d'avoir des gestes aussi assurés mais j'étais fière d'être capable de garder cette assurance pendant qu'il me déshabillait de son regard brûlant de désir pour moi.

\- Comptez-vous réellement vous aventurer là-dedans ? me demanda-t-il en retirant sa chemise.

\- Je ne suis peut-être qu'une femme mais je mérite un minimum de respect de votre part.

\- Je vous ai toujours respectée, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Je ris jaune en entendant sa réponse. Il se moquait vraiment de moi. Je le vis retirer ses chaussures et son pantalon. Il s'avança vers moi, se fichant de mes tentatives pour le repousser. Il plaqua son torse contre mon buste et fis glisser son érection contre mes lèvres intimes, me forçant à arrêter de me caresser.

\- Cessez de me prendre pour une idiote, dis-je en plaçant mes mains sur ses épaules pour lui montrer mon désaccord.

Je me mentirais si je disais que le plaisir n'y était pas mais je refusais de le lui montrer. Je ne faisais que commencer de jouer et je n'avais pas l'intention de le laisser gagner la partie. Pour le lui montrer, je le repoussai, contournai et me postai derrière lui. Il se retourna et ne fut pas satisfait de ma petite fuite mais ne fis rien.

\- Vous savez, débutai-je en dénouant les lacets de mon corset pour faire glisser ma robe le long de mon corps, je déteste lorsque vous partez le soir pour aller baiser ces ingrates…

\- J'ignorais que vous le saviez.

\- Vous me prenez vraiment pour une idiote. Si vous souhaitez être plus discret, il vaudrait mieux que je ne dorme plus ici.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous découchiez.

\- Pour quelle raison ? Vous le faites bien pour aller baiser vos putains, n'est-ce pas ? crachai-je, récoltant un regard noir de sa part.

Désormais, ce n'était plus sa colère qui me faisait peur. Je craignais juste qu'il m'ait dans mon propre jeu et qu'il réussît à faire de moi ce qu'il désirait sans prendre en compte le message que je voulais lui faire passer.

\- Je suis un homme. Je baise qui je veux, où je veux et quand je veux, répondit-il en s'avançant de quelques pas.

\- Et moi, je suis une femme qui a aussi le droit d'être respectée par son époux, rétorquai-je en m'avançant vers lui.

Il me regarda intensément mais ne me répondit rien pour autant ce qui eut le don de m'énerver. Le faisait-il exprès pour me provoquer ou attendait-il juste le bon moment pour me réprimander ? Peu importe, il fallait que je lui fisse comprendre que je ne pouvais plus supporter.

\- Je vous déteste lorsque vous revenez le soir et que vous posez vos mains sales sur moi juste après avoir baisé vos putains.

Il s'avança de quelques pas dans ma direction mais s'arrêta au bon moment. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait en tête et même si cela me rendait inquiète, je m'encourageais à continuer.

\- Vous ne cessez de m'humilier et je dois avouer que cela me fait mal. Vous pouvez penser que je suis stupide en agissant ainsi mais j'ai besoin de vous le dire pour que vous compreniez. Mais peut-être devrais-je faire la même chose pour que vous compreniez ce que cela fait d'être trahi.

\- J'ai déjà été trahi par mes précédentes femmes, Isabella ! Vous savez ce que je vous ferez si vous m'êtes infidèle, répliqua-t-il en coinçant mon menton entre son pouce et mon index.

\- Alors pourquoi me trahir ? m'emportai-je en le repoussant. Je vous resterais fidèle parce que je vous en fais le serment et que ma condition de femme ne me laisse pas le choix.

\- Est-ce uniquement les raisons qui vous poussent à me rester fidèle ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- Je vous suis fidèle parce que je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me faire courtiser par un autre homme. Je suis satisfaite dans vos bras, dis-je en caressant son torse. Et pas uniquement parce que vous êtes mon époux mais que suis-je réellement pour vous ? Un vulgaire vagin à baiser pour vous soulager et un utérus pour concevoir votre héritier, c'est cela ? Dites-moi la vérité. Au moins, je saurais ce qui m'attend, ajoutai-je plus calmement.

Mes prunelles ancrées dans les siennes, je constatais que sa colère s'était dissipée et que le désir avait repris sa place. Néanmoins, une pointe de tristesse était difficilement camouflable. Je supposais qu'il essayait de me passer un message mais j'attendais de lui qu'il communiquât plus avec moi.

\- Croyez-moi, dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Vous êtes bien plus qu'un vagin et un utérus pour moi, ajouta-t-il en m'embrassant chastement.

\- Alors, prouvez-le-moi en cessant de m'humilier comme vous semblez aimer le faire.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

\- Que vous me respectiez, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille avant de déposer un baiser chaste dans son cou.

Avant qu'il ne m'ordonnât quoi que ce soit, je me reculai de lui en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure et m'installai sur notre lit en attendant qu'il vînt s'occuper de moi et de mon corps bouillant de désir pour lui. Je souris en sentant son regard de désir sur moi mais ne fis rien pour le croiser. Il ne fallait qu'il devinât la suite de mon plan.

\- Vous savez vous faire désirer, murmura-t-il en couvrant mon corps du sien.

Je fus tentée de toucher ses muscles mais je ne fis rien, préférant ne faire aucun geste et je fus surprise d'arriver à contrôler mon corps avec tant de facilité. C'était comme si ma conscience qui rêvait de s'imposer et de demander le respect de son époux avait définitivement pris la place de la femme soumise que j'avais toujours été. Et honnêtement, je n'avais aucunement envie de le redevenir.

Tandis que je restais inerte, il m'embrassa langoureusement, suça ma lèvre avec attention et partit à l'exploration de mon corps déposant une myriade de baisers partant de mon cou jusqu'à mon nombril où il s'amusa à faire tournoyer sa langue autour. Ce fut très difficile de ne pas me cambrer mais je me surpris d'y arriver uniquement lorsque je refusais de le regarder.

Lui résister fut une véritable épreuve lorsque ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec ma féminité. Quelques gémissements réussirent à s'échapper de ma gorge tandis que je m'accrochai au drap et mordillai fortement ma lèvre pour ne pas lui donner satisfaction. Je me maudis intérieurement et m'interdis de ne pas recommencer.

Je pouvais très bien m'abandonner à lui mais une partie de moi voulait savoir si me donner du plaisir était plus important pour lui que me prendre pour me mettre enceinte. Je désirais savoir s'il m'affectionnait où s'il faisait cela uniquement par obligation et pour faire son héritier tant attendu.

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous de prendre du plaisir ? demanda-t-il, sa tête à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et capturai ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je l'embrassai avidement tandis qu'il dut placer ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête pour ne pas m'écraser de tout son poids.

Une petite voix me sonna de me méfier et faire attention à ne pas trop le provoquer au risque qu'il s'énervât et me réprimandât si je décidai de continuer à le dominer. Malgré mon assurance, la peur qu'il me corrigeât subsisterait toujours en moi mais je faisais tout pour la cacher et l'ignorer. Il fallait que je me concentrasse sur le moment présent. Je verrais plus tard pour les conséquences…

\- Je sais que vous n'aimez pas lorsque la femme vous domine mais laissez-moi faire. Juste pour cette fois, ajoutai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? répéta-t-il.

\- Montrez-moi que vous me désirez. Montrez-moi que je vaux bien plus que vos putains, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille.

Je priai intérieurement pour qu'il acceptât ma requête et visiblement, Dieu était de mon côté ce matin puisque mon époux plongea sa tête dans mon cou et le dévora de baisers mouillés. Il reprit l'exploration de mon corps où cette fois-ci, je laissais le plaisir m'envahir petit à petit.

Il était doué et il fallait bien que je le reconnusse. Il savait où placer ses mains, où me caresser et où m'embrasser pour s'assurer que mon corps ne lui résistât pas. Ainsi, il se permettait de me rappeler que je lui appartenais par la même occasion et malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, j'étais fière d'être son épouse.

Après avoir torturé mon corps de toutes les manières qui pussent exister, il replia ma jambe en la bloquant contre sa hanche et me pénétra de toute sa longueur. Il n'attendit pas que je m'habituasse à son intrusion pour entamer ses coups de reins doux et lents. Sa tête se logea dans mon cou où il suça, mordilla et lécha ma peau tandis que mes mains passèrent dans son dos, savourant le toucher de ses muscles en action. Très vite, je m'abandonnai à lui en gémissant son prénom et me laissai emporter dans mon premier orgasme de la matinée.

Essoufflée mais refusant que tout se finît de cette façon, je le fis revenir au-dessus de moi pour pouvoir le basculer sur le côté et me placer à califourchon sur lui. De cette manière, je pouvais facilement camoufler mon inexpérience et ainsi, reprendre le contrôle sur notre étreinte. J'avais autre chose en tête et malgré mon hésitation, si je voulais lui montrer qu'il ne pouvait pas m'oublier dans les bras d'une autre femme ... hum ... putain, je devais relever le défi.

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- Il y a quelque chose que je souhaite faire avant de continuer, lui expliquai-je en plongeant ma tête dans son cou, désireuse de marquer mon territoire.

Je sentis sa main gauche resserrer sa poigne autour de ma hanche tandis que la seconde voyagea jusqu'à mon intimité qu'il taquina, me faisant gémir contre sa peau. Lui non plus n'en avait pas fini avec moi mais allais-je pour autant m'en plaindre ? Sûrement pas.

\- Votre jalousie et votre possessivité me plaisent mais vous n'êtes pas obligée de me mordre.

\- Pardonnez-moi mon Prince mais ma jalousie a tendance à trop s'égarée lorsqu'il s'agit de montrer que quelque chose m'appartient et il est clair que vous m'appartenez.

\- Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps j'attendais que vous vous rebelliez de cette manière.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez dit hier … marmonnai-je en ayant du mal à le croire.

\- Hier, je me suis comporté comme un idiot parce que je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre votre message mais ce matin, je vais vous féliciter pour votre rébellion, répondit-il en me possédant d'un brutal coup de rein.

Je grognai à la fois satisfaite de subir ses assauts et frustrée de ne pas réussir de l'empêcher de continuer mais il avait été plus malin que moi puisqu'il avait pensé à m'emprisonner sous ses bras musclés et ainsi, me posséder comme bon le semblait. Il avait plus de force que moi. J'étais donc contrainte de ne pas bouger et d'apprécier ses délicieux coups de reins.

Je me fustigeai et m'insultai de la sorte pour ne pas m'être méfiée de lui. Je le connaissais, j'aurais dû me préparer à ce qu'il me fît un coup pareil comme je pourrais très bien cacher mon plaisir mais il me possédait avec tellement de force qu'il était impossible pour moi de ne pas apprécier ce qu'il me faisait. Néanmoins, une petite voix dans ma tête espérait que nous ne retardions pas trop la troupe pour le départ de Calais même si Edward en avait strictement rien à faire.

\- Vous m'avez demandé de vous montrer à quel point je vous désirais alors je vais vous le prouver à ma manière, me confia-t-il avant d'accélérer ses coups de reins.

Mes gémissements augmentèrent mais ma tête, elle, resta cacher dans son cou. Il ne faisait que répondre à ma demande alors j'en profitai pour mordre sa peau, me laissant emporter par mon deuxième orgasme encore plus dévastateur que tous ceux qu'il avait pu m'offrir jusque là. Il se déversa et fit balader ses mains sur mes hanches et mes fesses tandis qu'il continue de se mouvoir en moi. Cet homme était infatigable. Je n'étais pas encore remise de mes émotions qu'il avait encore envie de me posséder. Encore une raison de plus qui me poussait à le garder pour moi. Il n'était pas question que ses maîtresses aient le droit au même traitement.

Toutefois, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Je me relevai difficilement tout en restant empalée sur lui. Mes mains caressèrent son torse alors que je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure pour lui montrer que je n'étais toujours pas rassasiée. Je devenais complètement dévergondée depuis que je connaissais le plaisir charnel dans ses bras mais qu'est-ce que j'aimais cela ! Et je ne voulais pas le lui cacher ! En voyant que chacun de nous cherchait à dominer l'autre, il était difficile pour moi de savoir lequel réussissait mieux à maintenir le contrôle.

\- N'avez-vous pas un autre moyen de me montrer que vous me désirez ? demandai-je, en ondulant sur lui tandis que ses mains voyagèrent sur ma poitrine.

\- Êtes-vous une éternelle insatisfaite ? s'exclama-t-il en faisant glisser sa main droit pour aller cajoler mon point sensible.

Cet homme allait me tuer. Mais quoi de mieux que de mourir satisfaite sexuellement dans les bras de son époux, juste après un orgasme ?

\- Si je me fie à vos rougeurs, à votre corps moite et votre lèvre que vous mordillez, je ne peux que constater que vous êtes satisfaite mais que vous en voulez plus.

\- Hum, fut la seule réponse que je fus capable de sortir.

Je fermai les yeux et rejetai la tête en arrière dans le but de mémoriser ces instants-là. Il s'agissait de notre dernier moment à deux. Il était important pour moi qu'ils restassent graver en moi pour toujours.

\- Aimez-vous me donner du plaisir ? Aimez-vous me courtiser ? le questionnai-je, curieuse de connaître ses pensées.

Avant de me répondre, il réussit à m'enfoncer son doigt, me forçant à onduler sur lui. Les sensations étaient différentes mais toutes aussi délicieuses. Il posa son autre main sur ma hanche pour la caresser sensuellement et m'empêcher de bouger. Il put ainsi entamer de nouveaux coups de reins encore plus lents que d'habitude. Cela ne m'étonnait pas que je devinsse insatiable avec un mari comme lui.

\- Répondez-moi, soufflai-je en gémissant.

Il n'était pas question qu'il me fît oublier ma question ! De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas compter sur moi pour abandonner ma requête.

\- Sachez qu'en baisant ces femmes ...

\- Ces putains, le coupai-je dans un grognement.

\- Sachez qu'en baisant ces putains, reprit-il en m'offrant un sourire en coin, je voulais me prouver que je pouvais me passer de votre corps blanc et tentateur.

Ses mouvements en moi étaient tellement doux et lents que cela accompagna parfaitement sa confidence. Pour l'encourager à continuer, j'évitai de gémir trop fort et préférai le faire silencieusement.

\- Mais à chaque fois que je vous ai été infidèle, votre visage remplaçait le leur et c'était vous que je voyais prendre du plaisir dans mes bras. Et en vous voyant prête à tout pour m'éloigner de mes maîtresses, en appréciant de vous voir si possessive à mon égard, je ne peux qu'avouer une chose.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je suis totalement épris de vous.

Mon cœur loupa un battement et je me figeai totalement pour m'assurer que je n'avais rêvé. Je me pinçai discrètement après avoir vérifié que j'étais toujours sur lui, je ne pouvais que constater son honnêteté. Touchée et sentant les larmes venir, je me penchai sur lui pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? demandai-je en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

\- Ma virilité en aurait pris un coup. Un homme ne doit pas être épris d'une femme.

\- Mais vous êtes un homme de sang royal. Vous pouvez faire ce que bon vous semble. Il ne faut pas que vous ayez peur des jugements. Peu importe ce que les autres peuvent dire ou penser, vous avez le droit de montrer que ...

\- Que je suis épris de vous, que vous me rendez fou, m'interrompit-il en me faisant rouler en-dessous de lui.

Je ris contre ses lèvres, heureuse de l'entendre une fois de plus me répéter sa déclaration. Je ne m'étais pas attendue à cela mais autant avouer que Rosalie avait raison lorsqu'elle m'avait fait part de son portrait caché. Maintenant que j'avais obtenu de lui ce que j'attendais, c'était à mon tour d'agir.

\- Maintenant, laissez-moi vous montrer que vous m'appartenez, dis-je en reprenant notre position initiale.

Il fronça les sourcils pour marquer son incompréhension mais ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un grognement lorsque les lèvres se trouvèrent sur son érection. Timidement, je déposais quelques baisers un peu partout histoire de me préparer mentalement à ce que je m'apprêtais à faire. Observer le plaisir sur son visage et l'entendre grogner m'encouragea à le prendre en bouche avec douceur, laissant ma langue le taquiner. Mes mains ne restèrent pas inertes et s'occupèrent de caresser doucement ses testicules. Je ne savais comment m'y prendre mais considérais que je m'en sortais plutôt bien pour une première fois et surtout, il ne semblait pas se plaindre de mon inexpérience.

Edward non plus ne resta pas sans bouger puisque sa main gauche trouva le chemin de ma féminité qu'il taquina, me faisant gémir contre lui. Il se servit de l'autre pour tenir mes cheveux et me faciliter la tâche. J'accélérai mes mouvements lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi. Ma réaction sembla lui plaire puisqu'il me pénétra de son deuxième puis de son troisième doigt, m'entraînant à gémir encore plus fort. Il ne tarda pas à se déverser dans ma bouche, me surprenant au passage. Je me souvins qu'il m'avait confié que certaines femmes avalaient sa semence alors pour éviter de le décevoir, je restai immobile et me préparait à les imiter.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de se déverser, je relevai ma tête et avalai difficilement en grimaçant, craignant de m'étouffer. Il n'avait pas très bon goût ce qui fit rire mon amant. J'essuyai ma bouche d'un revers de la main et toussai un peu. J'eu l'envie de boire de l'eau pour faire passer tout cela mais Edward ne fut pas du même avis que moi, me força à me pencher lui en prenant mon visage en coupe pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

\- Dites-moi ce que vous voulez que je vous fasse pour vous prouver que je vous appartiens ? me demanda-t-il, en embrassant mon cou.

\- Je veux…

J'étais prête à faire part de mes désirs mais ma timidité revint aux galops au même instant, me forçant à me fustiger mentalement. Pour ne pas le lui montrer, je capturai ses lèvres une seconde fois, les léchai, les suçai pour le taquiner un peu dans le but de me laisser le temps de trouver comment j'allais faire pour m'exprimer.

\- Je veux que vous m'apparteniez comme je vous appartiens, débutai-je en prenant son visage en coupe pour lui voler un baiser. Je ne veux pas que d'autres femmes sachent que vous êtes l'amant parfait. Je veux être la seule à le savoir.

J'embrassai sa joue.

\- Je veux être la seule femme qui vous attend dans le lit le soir où à n'importe quel moment de la journée pour que vous me possédiez encore et encore.

J'embrassai son cou.

\- Je veux être la seule à profiter de vos mains expertes et de vos baisers sur mon corps bouillant de désir pour vous.

J'embrassai son torse.

\- Je veux être la seule femme qui hante vos pensées. La seule qui puisse vous donner du plaisir. Je veux que vous prouviez à toutes ces vipères ce que je représente pour vous.

J'embrassai chacun de ses muscles.

A chaque fois que je lui faisais part de mes envies, sa poigne autour de mes hanches se resserra. Cette partie-là de mon corps serait marquée comme à chaque fois mais je mentirais si je disais que cela me déplaisait. Au contraire ...

\- J'attends encore plein de choses de vous mais j'insiste en vous demandant de me respecter et de cesser de m'humilier. Je ne veux pas être amenée à vous détestez pour cela parce qu'au fond de moi, j'aime l'homme sensible, doux et patient que vous me laissez découvrir de temps en temps.

Me confier à lui de cette manière ne fut pas si simple mais je le devais pour obtenir ce que je voulais. Il me manquait plus qu'une réponse de sa part et je priais intérieurement pour ne pas qu'il se moquât de moi d'avoir osé révéler mes sentiments pour lui. S'il réagissait ainsi, l'humiliation serait trop insupportable.

C'est alors qu'il me prit par les hanches et m'aida à m'empaler sur lui. Il se cala contre la tête de lit, se moût en moi, m'arrachant quelques gémissements mais je refusais de me laisser complètement aller dans cette étreinte, désireuse d'entendre sa réponse. Sans stopper ses mouvements, il prit mon visage en coupe, m'embrassa chastement et me força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Pardonnez-moi si je vous ai manqué de respect et si je vous ai humilité. Sachez que dorénavant, je vous fais la promesse que je ne recommencerais plus car vous seule comptez pour moi, Isabella, déclara-t-il, me faisant rougir.

L'assurance que j'avais réussie à conserver depuis le début de notre rapport s'évapora en un éclair. Je redevenais la femme timide ce qui réussit à m'agacer profondément. Il avait su trouver les bons mots en me promettant de me respecter et de ne plus m'humilier. J'avais obtenu ce que j'attendais de lui et je ne pouvais qu'être satisfaite de moi. Mais allais-je pour autant redevenir la femme soumise ? Hors de question.

...

..

.

... .. .. ...

.

..

...

\- J'ai comme l'impression que mes conseils ont porté leurs fruits, constata Rosalie alors que nous nous trouvions dans la cour intérieure du château, observant le départ des troupes.

\- Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez pour cela. Vous m'avez aidé à devenir une autre femme.

Je la vis sourire du coin de l'œil, m'entraînant à l'imiter. J'ignorais si j'aurais agi ainsi sans ses précieux conseils mais il était clair que je n'aurais pas franchi autant de limites en une soirée pour lui faire comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui. Il était fort probable que je ne serais sortie du lit pour le récupérer et que je l'aurais laissé partir en craignant une autre humiliation de sa part.

\- Au moins, les conseils de Rosalie ont marché avec votre époux, intervint Maria.

\- Vous aussi, il est infidèle ?

\- Tous les hommes sont infidèles, conclut-elle en haussant les épaules, résignée.

\- Tous, sauf le mien. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de montrer ce que je valais pour le garder près de moi.

\- Vous avez simplement eu de la chance d'épouser un homme comme le Prince Emmett, Rosalie, lui répondit-elle, obtenant un sourire de la principale concernée. J'ai essayé toutes les techniques pour l'empêcher de découcher mais il n'en a rien à faire.

\- Vous savez Maria, je suis moi-même surprise d'avoir obtenu ce que j'attendais de lui, dis-je en la regardant.

\- Vu le regard que vous lance votre époux, je peux constater qu'il ne s'en est toujours pas remis, me fit remarquer Rosalie, me forçant à regarder dans sa direction.

Mon regard entra en contact avec celui d'Edward. Son désir se lisait facilement dans ses pupilles noires et je profitais de cet instant pour mordiller ma lèvre inférieure et le taquiner. Je devinais qu'il voulait nous ramener dans nos appartements pour me posséder encore une fois mais nous avions causé suffisamment de retard à la troupe pour se permettre ce genre de débordement. Et puis, un peu de repos ne se refusait jamais.

Puis, il dût monter sur son cheval et se placer à l'avant de la troupe. De cette façon, nos regards ne pouvaient plus être contact, ce qui me frustra au passage. Le départ venait de sonner et désormais, il ne me restait plus qu'à prier pour que mon homme me revînt vivant et entier.

\- Maria, appelai-je en me tournant vers mon amie. J'ai décidé de faire de vous ma deuxième dame de compagnie.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Je suis touchée par votre choix. Je vous remercie de votre confiance. Votre sœur est la première, il me semble, non ?

\- Rosalie est ma première dame de compagnie et vous êtes ma deuxième. Alice et moi sommes beaucoup moins proches et ses fréquentations malsaines m'empêchent de lui faire confiance comme avant. Quant à vous deux, je ne vous fais pas confiance aveuglément mais j'espère que vous ne me trahirez jamais.

\- Vous pouvez avoir foi en nous, répliqua Rosalie suivie de Maria qui confirma ses dires.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Ce chapitre sera sans nul doute, le plus long de toute cette histoire (enfin, je suppose) **:D**

Eh oui, Isabella se rebelle et met enfin une croix sur sa soumission et tout ça, grâce à Rosalie. Enfin, elle le restera un peu en tant que femme mais ce sera différent.

 _*Sachez que la plus grande arme chez une femme est ce que nous avons entre les jambes*_ : phrase tirée de la superbe série Game Of thrones et dite par Cersei Lannister à Sansa Stark (je ne sais plus quelle saison haha).

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews** & **hypothèses** & **scénarios les plus fous !**

J'adore vous lire, vous êtes trop choux **:3**

 **Si le nombre de review dépasse les 200** _(avant demain 16h)_ **, je poste le nouveau chapitre demain :D**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	17. Chapitre XV

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Chose promise, chose due !** Et presque à l'heure en plus **:3** Je vous offre ce chapitre pour vous remercier de votre fidélité et pour vous remercier d'être toujours aussi nombreux. Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI** pour vos reviews !

Franchement, j'ai continuellement un sourire niais à chaque fois que je vous lis. C'est sans nul doute l'histoire qui marche le mieux et je suis fière de vous faire partager mon univers parfois si compliqué à analyser haha.

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de changement ne fait jamais de mal haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Bella0898 :** Merci pour ta review ! Et moi, j'adore lire des reviews comme la tienne :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Doriane :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de rébellion ne fait pas de mal et il faut que je fasse évoluer les personnages quand même :) Dans mes histoires, j'ai toujours tendance à changer les caractères classiques que l'on accorde aux personnages donc ça me fait plaisir de voir que celui de Rosalie te plaît. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **MORPHEE :** Merci pour te review ! Mes personnages évolueront tous pour la plupart mais ne changeront pas totalement. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **lilas2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je m'attendais à que ce chapitre fasse des heureuses haha. Un peu de rébellion ne fait pas de mal :P Mes personnages évolueront tous pour la plupart mais ne changeront pas totalement. Game of Thrones en force haha ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Saadioux :** Merci pour ta review ! Je m'attendais à que ce chapitre fasse des heureuses haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **yaya :** Merci pour ta review ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tant que j'aurais des lecteurs aussi formidables que vous, je ne vais pas m'arrêter là :D J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Celi :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as de la chance, je poste le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Ton attente est donc réduite. Mes personnages évolueront tous pour la plupart mais ne changeront pas totalement parce que dans la vraie vie, les gens ne changent pas à 100%. Je m'attendais à que ce chapitre fasse des heureuses haha. Au début, j'avais prévu de mettre uniquement Rosalie puis j'ai décidé de mettre Maria pour faire un bon trio d'amies et d'alliées par la même occasion. Pour Alice  & Thibault, je ne peux que te laisser le découvrir dans les autres chapitres donc un peu de patience :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XV**

Les jours devinrent des semaines et les semaines se transformèrent en mois. Ce qui aurait dû se dérouler en quelques jours, dura plus de six mois. J'avais eu le droit d'apprendre qu'Edward et sa troupe avaient quitté Calais mais qu'ils devaient régler d'autres conflits aux quatre coins de la France. Inutile de préciser que mon inquiétude ne s'était pas évaporée durant cette longue attente.

Kate s'était marié à Jules quelques semaines après leur rencontre, avait passé leur nuit de noce comme il se devait et étaient partis en voyage de noces pendant un mois complet, me permettant ainsi de ne plus supporter ses sourires hypocrites et jaloux qu'elle tenait toujours à mon égard. Mais, son retour fut trop rapide à mon goût. Si elle avait pu se perdre en chemin, j'aurais été très heureuse.

Cependant, il y avait bien quelque chose qui avait changé ces six derniers mois. En partant, Edward avait laissé deux personnes derrières lui. Sa femme et le bébé que je portais. Je l'avais découvert deux semaines après son départ et je n'avais pas pris la peine de le lui annoncer sur une lettre, préférant le voir en face de moi mais les jours étaient passés et mon ventre avait grossi et d'après les domestiques, j'attendais un garçon. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elles disaient à toutes les femmes enceintes pour les rassurer sur le sexe de l'enfant donc pour moi, j'évitais de les croire.

Ma grossesse n'était pas l'unique point important de ces derniers mois puisque Père était décédé en succombant à une otite. L'enterrement avait été rapide mais terriblement dur à supporter. J'ignorais pour quelle raison mais Mère avait refusé que je passasse du temps avec elle et mes deux sœurs pour que l'on se soutînt ensemble pendant cette période de deuil. Je m'étais alors contenté de la présence de Rosalie et Maria à mes côtés pour me relever de cette perte. Désormais, mes dames de compagnie étaient comme ma famille.

Heureusement, le retour d'Edward était imminent. Un messager était arrivé il y a trois jours de cela et avait annoncé au Roi que la troupe était sur le chemin du retour et qu'il n'y avait plus de conflits aux frontières de notre pays. Malgré quelques hommes morts pendant les batailles, j'étais heureuse d'entendre que le Prince était encore en vie.

Nous nous étions quittés en dévoilant nos sentiments et j'avais obtenu une promesse de sa part. Celle de me respecter même en étant à des kilomètres loin de moi. Mais, malgré la confiance que je lui portais, j'avais encore un peu de mal à m'imaginer qu'il avait pu tenir six mois sans sexe. Et puisque tous les conflits avaient été réglés victorieusement, il en valait de soi qu'il avait fêté ceci avec du vin et des femmes accompagné par les autres hommes de la troupe. Je considérais donc ce départ comme un test et je priais intérieurement pour ne pas découvrir une trahison de sa part.

Pour fêter leur retour, toute la famille royale et tous les nobles de la cour étaient présents pour les féliciter pour leur victoire. Quant à moi, j'avais ordonné aux domestiques de me vêtir de ma plus belle robe car même enceinte, mon désir d'être désirable à ses yeux ne s'était pas éteint. J'avais hâte de le retrouver.

\- Vous êtes prête ? intervint Rosalie en entrant dans mes appartements.

\- Comment me trouvez-vous ? lui demandai-je en me tournant face à elle.

\- Il sera ravi de vous voir vêtue dans cette robe et votre décolleté met parfaitement votre poitrine en valeur.

\- Sauf que ma poitrine est légèrement douloureuse.

\- L'important est qu'il verra que vous attendez son enfant, assura-t-elle en m'offrant un sourire radieux.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Venez, il est temps de le retrouver, intervint Maria en m'offrant son bras.

Nous marchâmes dans le long couloir bras dessus, bras dessous en discutant de tout et de rien mais surtout, de notre soirée de la veille où nous nous étions toutes les trois promenées dans les jardins en pleine nuit. Nous avions eu besoin de nous amuser un peu et ce fut de cette manière que j'avais découvert le coin préféré de mes deux dames de compagnie. Un petit ruisseau pour Rosalie et un pommier pour Maria où chacune pouvait se permettre de s'évader dans leurs pensées.

Notre petite escapade n'avait pas plu à Emmett et à l'époux de Maria qui nous avaient trouvées au bord du ruisseau pour nous ramener au château. Le Prince s'était chargé de réprimander Rosalie et moi nous rappelant à quel point nous avions été imprudentes tandis que ma seconde amie dû affronter la colère de son mari mais nous avions pu déceler une pointe d'amusement dans son regard. Tous deux espéraient que nous les préviendrions la prochaine fois que nous avions pour projet de nous éloigner du château.

Je m'étais alors imaginé la réaction qu'aurait eu mon époux s'il avait été présent mais connaissant son caractère, je devinais aisément qu'il n'aurait pas eu autant de patience que son frère. Il aurait pris cette histoire d'escapade très au sérieux et m'aurait fait comprendre que je ne pouvais sortir sans protection. M'aurait-il corrigée ? Je l'ignorais mais la partie de moi aurait apprécié qu'il me prouvât son inquiétude en me possédant… Je devenais définitivement folle.

\- Ils arrivent, me chuchota Rosalie en me sortant de ma rêverie.

Je regardai dans sa direction et vis la troupe arriver lentement. Beaucoup trop lentement à mon goût. Puis, le visage de mon époux devint plus clair et je ne pus que mordiller ma lèvre inférieure en le voyant si beau dans son armure. Il dégageait une certaine aisance sur son cheval et j'eus presque envie de courir pour le rejoindre. Heureusement que ma raison me rappelait qu'il serait plus prudent d'attendre qu'il fût à l'arrêt complet.

\- Il vous cherche du regard, me dit Maria en portant sa fille contre sa hanche et tenant sa seconde par la main.

A cet instant, il n'y avait plus personne autour de moi. Je ne voyais que lui. Son regard vert intense s'accrocha à mes pupilles et ne les quitta plus même lorsqu'il descendit de son cheval et qu'un homme vint l'aider à retirer son armure. Nous étions comme dans une bulle. Une bulle qui n'éclaterait pour rien au monde.

\- Il est tellement beau, m'exclamai-je en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Allez donc le rejoindre ! m'encouragea-t-elle en riant.

Je ris avec elle et me laissa porter par mes pas qui me guidèrent automatiquement vers lui. Il fut plus rapide que moi et permis à nos corps de se retrouver. Ses mains recouvraient déjà mon visage et ses lèvres s'étaient durement soudées aux miennes. Je souris et gémis contre ses lèvres, autorisant sa langue à venir taquiner, caresser et se nouer avec la mienne. Son bras libre passa sur ma hanche gauche et réduisit le peu de distance qu'il y avait encore entre nous. Quant à mes mains, l'une avait sa place habituelle sur son torse tandis que l'autre s'était cachée dans sa nuque et le massait avec plus de pression que d'habitude.

Il arrêta l'exploration de mon corps en posant ses mains sur mon ventre rond. Il écarquilla les yeux et me regarda avec surprise. Emue, je ne réussis pas à lui dire haut et fort que je portais son enfant et très certainement son héritier.

Au lieu de s'exprimer sur ce sujet, il intensifia ses caresses sur mon ventre et captura ses lèvres sous les siennes, me faisant comprendre qu'il était heureux de ma nouvelle condition. Son baiser fut doux et il osa même embrasser les larmes traîtresses qui refusaient de cacher mon émotion. Il mit fin à notre étreinte pour s'occuper de mon cou, provoquant des milliers de frissons sur tout mon épiderme. Je le sentis respirer ma peau tandis que j'entourai sa nuque de mes bras pour le garder un maximum contre moi.

\- Vous sentez la rose, me souffla-t-il, me faisant rire.

\- Et vous, vous avez de la barbe, remarquai-je, lui arrachant un sourire tandis qu'il continuait à me chatouiller avec ses poils.

Je ne lui avouerais pas mais à moi aussi, son odeur masculine avait son petit effet. Tout chez lui avait tendance à transformer la jeune femme pudique que j'étais en une femme impatiente d'être prise. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour, je prendrais autant de goût au plaisir charnel mais depuis la dernière matinée que nous avions passée ensemble, je ne faisais que d'y penser.

\- Ce n'est pas votre parfum habituel.

\- J'ai voulu changer.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, déclara-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Vous aussi, vous m'avez manqué.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir la surprise de vous voir enceinte à mon retour.

Mon émotion fut de retour et il n'échappa pas aux quelques larmes qui s'étaient permises de couler. J'étais tellement contente de le revoir, tellement heureuse de voir ses yeux pétillants en apprenant que j'étais enceinte. Et ce n'était pas mes hormones qui allaient me rendre insensible, au contraire.

\- Et je ne m'attendais pas non plus à le découvrir quelques jours après votre départ, répondis-je tandis qu'il caressa mon ventre.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas écrit ?

\- Et prendre le risque que vous ne receviez jamais ma lettre ? J'ai préféré vous faire la surprise et si je me fie à votre regard pétillant, je ne peux que constater que vous êtes heureux.

\- Vous voir enceinte est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez m'offrir, confia-t-il en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

Notre étreinte fut interrompue par l'arrivée du Roi et de la Reine. Me sentant de trop et désireuse de les laisser entre eux, je m'éclipsai mais avant que je ne pusse m'éloigner de lui, mon époux me rattrapa par le poignet pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille.

\- Attendez-moi dans nos appartements, m'ordonna-t-il, me forçant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure.

Je rougis violemment et pour cacher l'effet qu'il avait sur moi, je l'embrassai sur la joue en guise de réponse puis retrouvai Rosalie et Maria, heureuse qu'il fût de retour. J'avais aussi hâte que nous nous retrouvâmes seuls pour déguster nos retrouvailles.

\- Je vous avais dit qu'il reviendrait en vie, s'exclama Rosalie en souriant à son tour.

\- Vous auriez été dans le même état si Emmett était parti.

\- Et vous avez raison. Après tout, chaque combat est différent et tout peut arriver. Que vous a-t-il dit à propos de votre grossesse ?

\- Il lui a suffi de toucher mon ventre pour comprendre que j'attends son enfant et il m'a dit, que je lui offrais son plus beau cadeau.

\- Un homme comme lui ne peut qu'être heureux que son épouse soit enceinte, s'exprima Maria en regardant son mari qui flirtait avec une noble.

Maria avait raison. Le but de notre mariage était que je donnasse un fils au Prince Edward et ainsi, perpétuer la lignée. Un héritier qui le succèderait à sa mort. Mais que pouvais-je faire pour être certaine que je ne portais pas de fille ? Je me rendais régulièrement à la chapelle du château pour prier Dieu de me donner un garçon même si pour moi, le sexe de l'enfant n'avait pas d'importance car je l'aimais malgré tout, pour mon époux, c'était une autre affaire.

\- Tous les chevaliers, les soldats et leurs familles sont conviés au repas de ce soir pour les féliciter de leur retour ! s'exclama le Roi à toute l'assemblée avant de s'éclipser à l'intérieur du château.

Tous les nobles furent heureux de cette annonce. Certains vinrent à la rencontre de mon époux ou d'autres chevaliers pour les féliciter. Des femmes et des enfants retrouvaient leur mari et leur père avec joie tandis que d'autres pleuraient la perte de leurs proches. Il y avait eu des morts. Mais qui avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mort pendant un combat ? Heureusement pour moi, mon époux était de retour.

Je discutais un long moment avec mes amies et les époux de ses dernières puis me rappelai que le mien m'avait demandé de l'attendre dans nos appartements. Je regardai autour de moi et vis qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la cour intérieure. Sachant que son impatience pouvait l'amener à venir me chercher sans soucier du lieu où je pouvais me trouver, je préférais saluer tout le monde et m'éclipsai à mon tour pour me rendre dans mes appartements.

S'il m'avait demandé de l'attendre cela signifiait qu'il avait l'intention de signer nos retrouvailles mais malgré mon excitation, ma possessivité m'empêchait de penser positivement. Il avait été absent durant six mois et avant qu'il ne me touchât, j'avais besoin de savoir s'il avait courtisé d'autres femmes pendant son long périple. Il pouvait être malhonnête et me mentir mais maintenant, je savais lire sur son visage et dans son regard qui n'avaient plus aucun secret pour moi. S'il ne me disait pas la vérité, je m'en rendrais compte.

\- Vous êtes déjà là, dis-je en entrant dans nos appartements.

Je refermai la porte derrière moi tandis qu'il s'approcha de moi avec son fidèle sourire en coin. Il me caressa la joue puis toucha mes lèvres de son pouce avant de plonger les siennes dans mon cou. Je ris en sentant les poils de sa barbe me chatouiller et me piquer à la fois. Même si celle-ci lui donnait un air plus dur et plus fort, je préférais lorsqu'il était rasé et j'eus une soudaine envie de m'occuper de lui avant le repas de ce soir.

\- Vous me chatouillez, soufflai-je alors que ses lèvres descendirent jusqu'à mon épaule.

\- Votre peau est toujours aussi douce. Toujours aussi blanche.

Que c'était bon de le retrouver. Il m'avait tellement manqué que je me demandais comment j'avais pu supporter de vivre sans lui pendant aussi longtemps. Ma grossesse m'avait en quelque sorte aidée à me faire oublier ma solitude lorsque je me retrouvais seule le soir pour dormir. Sans son corps chaud contre le mien, sans ses bras autour de mes hanches, sans ses baisers dans mon cou, sans son parfum pour m'endormir, il m'avait été impossible de passer des nuits complètes. J'avais dû trouver n'importe quelle technique pouvant me faire croire qu'il était présent à mes côtés comme par exemple en serrant son oreiller contre ma poitrine. Et aujourd'hui, il était de retour.

\- Vous portez toujours votre collier, remarqua-t-il en me regardant.

\- Je vous ai promis que je le garderai, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

Il m'embrassa chastement en guise de réponse puis me retourna pour s'occuper des lacets de mon corset et j'eus une soudaine pensée pour les domestiques qui m'avaient habillée un peu plus tôt et qui avaient été obligées de se mettre à deux pour me le serrer correctement. J'avais été tellement exigeante avec elle que je m'en voulais un peu de me débarrasser de ma tenue peu de temps après l'avoir vêtue. Mais peu importe, c'était toujours agréable de sentir ses doigts s'affairer dans mon dos et ses lèvres embrasser chaque partie de mon corps qui se dénudait petit à petit.

Il fit glisser ma robe et ma chemise puis me retourna une nouvelle fois et me plaqua contre la commode pour me voler un baiser d'abord tendre puis langoureux. Sa barbe me piquait mais je commençais à avoir l'habitude et cela ne me dérangeait plus. Ses lèvres partirent à l'exploration de mon corps, s'attardèrent sur ma poitrine plus volumineuse mais aussi beaucoup plus sensible et mon sifflement lui fit comprendre d'y aller doucement. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à mon ventre rond qu'il baptisa de plusieurs baisers, me faisant rire au passage. Je frissonnai à chaque fois qu'il me touchait et dus m'accrocher sur le bord du meuble pour ne pas tomber à ses pieds.

\- Attendez, l'interrompis-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser.

Il me regarda intensément et je craquai en voyant ses lèvres gonflées par nos précédents baisers et ses pupilles dilatées par le désir. Il était si beau et était un appel au sexe à lui tout seul. Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure et dus me rappeler ce pourquoi je l'avais stoppé dans ses caresses.

\- Dites-moi la vérité…

\- Vous voulez savoir si j'ai respecté ma promesse pendant ces six derniers mois ? me devança-t-il.

Surprise, j'hochai la tête pour l'encourager à me répondre. Je jaugeai chacune de ses réactions et analysai les sentiments que j'arrivais à lire dans son regard pour m'assurer de son honnêteté.

\- Seule ma main et un vulgaire bout de tissu m'a servi pour me soulager, m'avoua-t-il sérieusement.

Il se pencha à mon oreille, taquina mon lobe en le léchant avec sa langue et en le mordillant ses dents avant de me susurrer :

\- Je m'imaginais être avec vous, mes lèvres parcourant votre corps…

\- Hum…

\- Mes mains caressant votre poitrine, vos cuisses laiteuses pour finir par cajoler votre féminité.

Ses mains firent le chemin qu'il me récita et je me tendis instantanément en le sentant contre mon intimité puis me détendis l'instant d'après. Il avait une manière à lui de me montrer qu'aucune femme n'avait pu profiter de lui qui me rendait folle. La sincérité se lisait facilement dans ses pupilles envoûtantes que je ne pus que sauter intérieurement de joie pour avoir obtenu son respect.

\- Je croyais que j'étais impure pendant la grossesse et que je ne devais pas avoir de relation sexuelle, l'informai-je, le forçant à relever la tête pour me regarder.

\- Qui vous a fait part de cette stupidité ? me demanda-t-il en se déshabillant complètement.

\- Des femmes qui ont déjà été enceintes qui ont suivis les règles imposées par l'Eglise et qui ont été très gentilles en me conseillant sur beaucoup de choses, répondis-je en caressant son torse.

\- Si leurs époux ont refusé de les prendre c'est leur problème, rétorqua-t-il en m'aidant à m'asseoir sur la commode.

\- Vous serez prêt à vivre dans le péché ?

\- Un péché plutôt agréable si vous voulez mon avis, me chuchota-t-il en caressant ma féminité avec sa main.

Il me rapprocha du bord et intensifia son toucher sur mon intimité. Je me cambrai sous le plaisir qu'il m'offrait mais compris néanmoins qu'il s'assurait que je fusse prête à le recevoir. J'ignorais ce que cela faisait de ne pas avoir eu de relation sexuelle pendant une longue période alors je supposais qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Après tout, entre nous deux, c'était lui le plus expérimenté pas moi.

Je me crispai lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi, puis deux. Il commença ses doux va-et-vient, cherchant à me préparer au maximum. Je gémis en sentant un troisième doigt puis son pouce taquiner mon point sensible. Je m'adaptai au rythme qu'il m'intimait et allai même loger ma tête dans son cou pour m'accrocher à lui. Il profita de cet instant pour retirer ses doigts et m'incita à encercler sa taille de mes jambes. Il toucha une dernière fois ma féminité et me pénétra très lentement et s'arrêta une fois qu'il me posséda totalement. Il se retira, recommença et me laissa le temps de m'adapter à son intrusion.

\- Vous avez mal ? me demanda-t-il en regardant avec inquiétude.

\- Non, soufflai-je, impatiente de le sentir bouger.

Mon impatience dut se lire dans mon regard puisqu'il me gratifia d'un sourire arrogant et débuta ses longs et doux coups de reins. Ses mains me tenaient les hanches pour m'éviter de tomber tandis que je me penchai en arrière pour mieux apprécier notre étreinte. Je rejetai ma tête et gémis, heureuse de retrouver mon époux de cette manière. Des retrouvailles comme celle-ci, j'en voulais tous les jours.

...

..

.

... .. .. ...

.

..

...

\- Laissez-moi faire ! dis-je alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise, le menton et les joues recouvert de mousse à raser.

Après nos retrouvailles charnelles, il ne s'était attendu que je lui ordonnasse de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour que je rasasse son immonde barbe. Il n'était pas question qu'il la gardât alors qu'il était nettement plus attirant sans ses poils noirs.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire cela. Un barbier pourra s'en occuper plus tard.

\- Il n'est pas question que vous vous présentiez au dîner de ce soir avec cette chose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez lorsque je vous ai prise, me rappela-t-il d'un sourire coquin.

\- Les mots ont parfois tendance à dépasser mes pensées notamment lorsque je suis emprisonnée dans vos bras musclés.

Il croisa ses bras et arqua un sourcil, me montrant qu'il ne me croyait pas du tout et pourtant, il me semblait être honnête envers lui. Tenant la lame de rasoir d'une main, je coinçai son menton avec l'autre pour le forcer à me regarder.

\- Pour moi, vous serez toujours l'homme le plus séduisant de la cour avec ou sans barbe mais, suis-je obligée de supporter vos poils qui me piquent et me chatouillent lorsque vous m'embrasser dans le cou ?

\- Il n'y a pas que le cou que j'embrasse …

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Et le pire dans tout cela était que je n'y étais pas insensible … Être mariée à un homme comme lui n'était pas de tout repos.

\- Edward, répondez à ma question, grognai-je, essayant d'ignorer ma libido qui se réveillait.

\- Si je peux vous faire plaisir en vous laissant me raser, faites-le, céda-t-il en s'installant plus confortablement sur la chaise.

\- Vous ne le regretterez pas, je vous le promets, murmurai-je en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes pour ensuite l'embrasser chastement.

Je relevai la tête et en le voyant rire, je compris que j'avais de la mousse à raser sur le visage. Je l'essuyai d'un revers de la main et commençai à passer la lame sur sa joue droite, son menton et son cou avec précaution. Il ferma les yeux pendant que je m'occupai de lui, me forçant à craquer davantage pour lui.

En nous voyant ainsi, lui sur une chaise et moi en train de raser sa barbe tout en plaisantant, je n'avais pas l'impression que notre union avait mal commencé à cause de sa violence et de ses infidélités. Et c'était ce détail qui me touchait car comme la Reine me l'avait dit, j'avais le pouvoir de le changer en quelqu'un de bien mais au fond de moi, j'avais toujours su qu'il avait toujours été un homme bon mais ses expériences avec les femmes l'avait rendu impulsif et le Roi l'encourageait dans cette voie-là. Je ne l'avais donc pas changé. J'avais simplement réussi à faire revenir l'homme qu'il était avant et surtout, celui que je voulais auprès de moi.

\- Vous êtes douce dans vos gestes, constata-t-il, d'un doux ténor.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous couper au risque que vous ne me laissiez plus recommencer, répondis-je en rasant sa joue gauche.

\- Mon barbier risque d'avoir de la concurrence.

\- Votre barbier n'aura pas besoin de s'inquiéter puisque vous serez mon unique client, rétorquai-je en souriant.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, me permettant de plonger dans ses pupilles vertes. Il était tellement beau que je commençais à m'imaginer notre enfant lui ressemblant. Qu'il ait les yeux aussi envoûtants que les siens et que ses cheveux soient toujours désordonnés. Je craquai et l'embrassai et essuyai la mousse sur mon visage une seconde fois.

Je souris lorsque je sentis une de ses mains voyager sur mon ventre seulement recouvert par ma chemise en soie. Mon sourire s'agrandit en sentant mon bébé réagir à son toucher. J'ignorais s'il savait que cette personne était importante pour moi mais cela toucha mon cœur de future maman. Je repris mes esprits en remarquant que je m'étais arrêtée dans mes gestes et qu'il était temps revenir au moment présent.

\- J'ai terminé. Je vais vous passer un peu de crème pour vous hydrater, dis-je après avoir essuyé son visage.

Il ne répondit rien mais je sentis son regard brûlant sur moi lorsque je dus lui tourner le dos pour me diriger vers la coiffeuse. Je souris en revenant avec le pot, toujours heureuse qu'il se laissât faire. J'appliquai une noisette de crème sur son visage et son cou en le massant au passage.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça sent ?

\- L'abricot. Vous n'aviez pas de crème hydratante alors je me suis permise de prendre l'une des miennes. J'ai préféré utilisé celle-ci plutôt que celle qui sent la rose sinon, votre virilité aurait pris un coup, m'exclamai-je en embrassant sa joue.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'à peine ai-je eu le temps de me lever qu'il me pinça les fesses, me faisant rire au passage. Je retirai sa main de moi et allai reposer le pot de crème à sa place. Lorsque je revins vers lui, je remarquai qu'il était resté sur sa chaise mais que son pantalon avait miraculeusement disparu, me forçant à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Je ne vous ai pas remercié, dit-il en caressant son érection.

A cet instant, je pourrais très bien rester sérieuse et lui demander de remettre son pantalon comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant mais la tension sexuelle qui prenait place entre nous était presque inévitable. Et puis, nous avions déjà péchés une fois en nous étreignant avant que je ne le rasasse et honnêtement, je n'étais pas contre pour recommencer.

\- Et comment désirez-vous me remercier, mon Prince ?

\- Venez sur moi, m'ordonna-t-il tandis que je m'exécutai.

D'un autre côté, je reconnaissais que le port de l'unique chemise en soi ne lui avait sans doute pas permis de rester sérieux. Cependant, je restais persuadée que ma tenue n'était pas la seule fautive dans cette histoire. Mon époux aimait le sexe et était toujours partant pour me le faire savoir. L'ennui était que je devenais comme lui. Il m'influençait de façon à ce que je ne reconnaisse plus la fille prude que je devrais être et en toute franchise, j'avouais que je m'en fichais un peu.

...

..

.

... .. .. ...

.

..

...

Le repas venait de commencer et Edward m'avait emmenée rencontrer tous les chevaliers qui étaient partis avec lui pour les féliciter. Je faisais donc connaissance avec eux et eus même l'occasion de consoler certaines familles qui avaient perdu leurs proches. J'avais ensuite laissé mon époux parler avec ses amis pour rejoindre les miens et ainsi, commencer la soirée en beauté.

\- Maintenant que j'ai rencontré tous les chevaliers, il est temps pour nous de fêter cette victoire entre filles, dis-je en prenant deux coupes de vin pour les tendre à mes amies avant de prendre la mienne.

Nous trinquâmes en riant et nous bûmes notre délicieux breuvage. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien et nous évitâmes de parler de notre vie sexuelle devant tant de nobles où nos petits secrets pouvaient rapidement arriver aux oreilles des vipères de la cour. Néanmoins, je n'étais pas contre pour leur faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait plus aucune chance sur mon époux mais je me retins, préférant profiter des quelques démonstrations publiques que me faisait ce dernier pour leur en apporter la preuve.

\- Je vois que vous appréciez mon vin, Princesse, intervint le nouveau Comte de Provence.

Après la mort de celui qui avait tenté de m'agresser avant mon mariage, le neveu de ce dernier avait hérité des biens et du titre de son oncle. Pour l'instant, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise à ses côtés contrairement à ce dernier. Il était quelqu'un de plus discret mais on pouvait reconnaître dans sa posture et ses gestes qu'il ne valait mieux ne pas se frotter à lui de trop près.

\- Je le trouve très bon. Votre vin est pour le moment mon préféré, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Je serais ravi de vous faire goûter mes autres spécialités.

\- Je demanderai à mon époux d'organiser une journée et vous ferai part de ma réponse.

\- Je vous remercie, dit-il en embrassant ma main avant de s'en aller de nous laisser entre filles.

Je le regardai s'éloigner et rejoindre d'autres nobles avec qui il discuta puis m'intéressai à Maria qui souhaitait m'apporter quelques conseils et en tant que femme ayant été enceinte quatre fois, je ne pouvais qu'écouter ce qu'elle souhaitait m'apprendre.

\- Boire du vin est très conseillé pour la croissance de votre bébé. Je l'ai fait durant mes quatre grossesses et regardez comment mes enfants sont en forme alors continuez d'en boire, Isabella, me conseilla Maria en me donnant une seconde coupe de vin.

\- Je ne voudrais pas non plus être soûle, Maria.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, dit-elle en m'offrant un clin d'œil. Et puis, entre nous, ajouta-t-elle en se penchant à mon oreille, il n'y a rien de plus excitant que d'être soûl pendant le sexe.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, attirant des regards curieux notamment celui de plusieurs hommes dont celui de mon époux qui me gratifiait d'un sourire en coin. Je rougis comme une idiote et quittai son regard pour me concentrer à nouveau sur mes amies. J'ignorai rapidement les curieux et bus plusieurs gorgées de ma nouvelle coupe de vin.

\- Maria a raison, intervint Rosalie en buvant son vin. Je ne pense pas me priver de sexe ce soir, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Vous pourriez au moins nous épargner les détails, Rosalie, dis-je en grimaçant.

\- Nous sommes entre filles. Il n'y a aucun homme qui peut deviner le sujet de notre conversation et honnêtement, Isabella. Si vous êtes arrivée rougissante à ce dîner au bras de votre époux, cela signifie bien que vous avez profité de vos retrouvailles.

\- Aucun détail ne vous échappe. Je risque d'avoir besoin de vous pour espionner.

\- Je serais ravie de faire cela pour vous. En tout cas, le Prince est bien mieux sans sa barbe. Je crains devoir demander votre aide pour retirer celle de mon époux.

\- Je conserve mon savoir-faire uniquement pour mon Prince, Rosalie.

\- Vous avez bien raison.

Je souris, heureuse de m'être trouvée des amies sur qui je pouvais compter et à qui je pouvais me confier. Hormis mon époux, elles étaient les deux seules personnes en qui je pouvais avoir réellement confiance et cela faisait du bien de se sentir entourée dans un endroit comme la cour de France.

\- Votre époux ne semble pas craindre le péché.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

\- Vous avez pu profiter de lui alors que vous êtes enceinte. Le mien, ne m'a pas touché une seule fois pendant mes quatre grossesses.

\- Emmett non plus ne m'a pas touché mais je n'ai pas été privée de ses câlins et de ses caresses. Il a su combler ma frustration. Mais on dirait bien qu'Edward ne s'en est pas préoccupé, n'est-ce pas, Isabella ?

Mes rougeurs furent accompagnées par mon sourire niais. Rosalie me gratifiait d'un sourire taquin et il était inutile pour elle que je lui apportasse des détails sur mes retrouvailles avec mon époux même si elle était toujours la première à exposer sa curiosité sur ce sujet.

\- Je lui en ai pourtant parlé, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- J'avais donc raison, marmonna Maria.

\- Raison sur quoi ? lui demanda Rosalie.

\- Hormis les prêtres, j'ai sans nul doute le mari le plus pieux de toute la cour.

\- Votre mari est loin d'être pieux, au contraire, dis-je en lui montrant son époux en train de parler avec une noble. Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'a pas sa queue dans son pantalon, ajoutai-je, choquant mon amie.

Rosalie éclata de rire, attirant une seconde fois les regards curieux sur nous. Elle avait même craché du vin un peu partout sur le sol et sur sa robe mais cela ne semblait pas l'inquiéter. Nous ne pûmes que l'accompagner dans son fou rire mais en voyant qu'elle ne s'arrêtait toujours pas, je me repassais les mots que j'avais prononcés et constatais que le vin commençait à faire durement effet sur mon filtre à parole.

\- Mais qu'est devenue Isabella la prude ? me demanda Rosalie en essuyant ses larmes.

\- Isabella la prude est mariée à un homme inlassable, a passé six longs mois sans sexe et a dû supporter sa dame de compagnie rapporter tous ses exploits sexuels réalisés avec son époux.

Finalement, parler de sexe ne semblait pas nous déranger et nous gérâmes parfaitement notre discrétion alors nous en profitâmes un maximum. Nous avions chacune besoin de l'expérience de l'autre pour essayer de nous aider et de nous améliorer. En bref, nous étions complètement dévergondées.

\- Isabella la prude a aussi pu bénéficier de mes conseils si je ne m'abuse, répondit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

\- Et j'espère pouvoir en profiter davantage.

\- Hum, les filles, si vous ne voulez pas que notre sujet de conversation soit entendu par nos époux respectifs, je vous conseille de la rompre maintenant et de la reprendre lorsque le moment sera venu, nous interrompit Maria en souriant.

\- Evidemment que nous allons la reprendre ! s'exclama Rosalie au moment même où Emmett vint nous rejoindre.

\- Il est temps d'aller manger les demoiselles, intervint Emmett suivi par Edward et Éric, l'époux de Maria qui s'intéressait de nouveau à son épouse.

Mon sourire s'agrandit en voyant mon époux s'approcher de moi pour m'embrasser chastement et me prendre par la main pour m'emmener jusqu'aux tables.

\- Je suis heureux de vous voir si enjouée et entourée par des amies sur qui vous pouvez faire confiance, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Il était temps que devienne plus sociable.

Il m'offrit son fidèle sourire en coin et m'embrassa sur la joue avant de passer son bras dans mon dos et de m'entraîner avec lui pour rejoindre nos amis et manger. Mais notre trajet s'écourta à cause de moi, ressentant un soudain vertige.

\- Isabella ? m'interpela Edward, inquiet.

\- Vous allez bien ? me demanda Rosalie en s'approchant de moi.

Je m'apprêtai à leur répondre lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante se fit ressentir au niveau de mon bas-ventre, me faisant hurler. Je portai ma main pour essayer de la calmer mais en vain puisque une sensation de brûlure vint la remplacer me donnant l'impression de brûler vive sur un bûcher. Ma coupe de vin tomba au sol tandis que je m'accrochai au bras de mon époux pour ne pas l'imiter.

\- Le vin…, soufflai-je, soupçonnant la boisson alcoolisée être responsable de mon malaise avant que je ne m'écroulasse au sol en hurlant de douleur.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Ne me haïssez pas :D** Quand j'ai dit que j'étais une auteure sadique, je ne mentais pas. N'oubliez pas, l'histoire est classée **Romance & Drame.**

Je sais aussi que certaines d'entre vous attendez de voir comment allait se débrouiller Isabella sans Edward mais très honnêtement, je trouvais que si je rajoutais un chapitre entre le précédent et celui-ci, il n'y aurait que du blabla et l'histoire n'aurait pas avancée. J'ai tellement de choses à mettre et nous sommes déjà au 15ème chapitre ! J'espère donc que vous ne serez pas déçue.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Vous êtes vraiment des lecteurs formidables.**

 **Lachez vos plus** **belles reviews, hypothèses !** Qu'elles soient courtes ou longues, je m'en fiche. Et sachez que **vos idées peuvent m'aider à écrire la suite** **:D**

En revanche, je n'ai pas encore fini l'écriture du prochain chapitre. Il me manque quelques touches à finaliser donc je ne pourrais le poster demain. Il sera en ligne dans deux jours. Je sais, votre frustration risque d'être horrible mais imaginez si je postais une fois par semaine haha :P

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	18. Chapitre XVI

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Mon sadisme ayant fait des ravages** , j'ai eu un peu de pitié pour vous alors je vous offre ce chapitre ce soir. Je préfère les poster le soir car quand je me réveille, j'ai la surprise de lire vos avis pour me donner du peps matinal. Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI, MERCI & MERCI** pour vos reviews !

Même mon sadisme ne vous a pas fait fuir haha ( _traduction : ne vous en faites pas, il ne disparaîtra qu'à la fin de l'histoire_ ) !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Il ne faut jamais résister à l'appel parce que, de toute manière, tu seras toujours confrontée à celui-ci tant que l'histoire ne sera pas terminée haha _(courage)_. Ma fiction est classée dans les drames donc, l'histoire devait avoir du drame et je rêvais _(drôle de rêve, j'avoue)_ de faire empoisonner Isabella pour prouver qu'à la cour, rien n'est sûr et que les traitres ne sont jamais très loin. Torturer mes personnages est ce que j'adore faire le plus quand j'écris donc accroche-toi ! **(:** J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Il manque un quatrième sadique, je crois _(problème avec les chiffres pairs haha)._ Tu es la seule à trouver que la probabilité de l'empoisonnement est cool haha. Je vais finir par croire que tu es pareille que moi voire, pire. Je me trompe ? **(:** Le saut dans le temps était pour moi très utile car je ne voulais pas mettre un chapitre blabla qui ne servirait à rien donc autant faire une ellipse de temps _(fidèle à mes cours de français haha)_. Si tu as d'autres questions, n'hésite pas, je serais contente de te répondre et de t'éclaircir mais n'espère pas d'être spoilée, non mais ! **:P** J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVI**

En voyant du sang couler le long de mes jambes, je compris ce qui était en train d'arriver mais ma conscience hurlait pour me faire comprendre que le vin n'était pas le seul responsable. Mon regard se reporta automatique à l'arrière de la salle où je pus percevoir un mouvement suspect sans pour autant connaître l'identité de la personne.

\- Faites venir une sage-femme dans mes appartements, la Princesse a été empoisonnée ! ordonna mon époux avant de me porter tandis que j'hurlai toute la torture que ce poison me procurait.

Edward me transporta ainsi jusqu'à nos appartements, le trajet fut terriblement long. A notre arrivée, les gardes ouvrirent les portes et mon époux se dépêcha de me déposer sur notre lit. La douleur était tellement intense que j'étais obligée de me rouler sur moi-même pour trouver un moyen de la calmer mais sans aucun succès.

\- Dégagez tous ! Inutile de venir pour satisfaire votre curiosité et de rester ici ! Mon épouse n'a pas besoin de votre présence ! hurla-t-il en claquant la porte.

Ma tête et mon ventre me brûlaient tellement que je demandais comment je faisais pour rester en vie. J'avais l'impression que j'allais exploser d'un moment à l'autre et pourtant, j'étais toujours allongée sur ce maudit lit à agoniser.

Du coin de l'œil je pus voir mon époux en train de faire les cent pas et se tirer les cheveux. Il ne disait pas un mot et je le remerciai mentalement même si je m'en voulais intérieurement de lui faire vivre un tel moment.

\- Je suis désolée…, murmurai-je, le forçant à venir vers moi.

\- Pourquoi vous excusez-vous ?

\- Parce que je suis en train de perdre le bébé…

Il ne dit rien quelques instants, augmentant mon inquiétude. Si l'enfant était un fils, je mettais en péril ma vie à ses côtés. Il avait été clair avant notre mariage qu'il pouvait aller jusqu'à m'exiler si je ne lui donnais pas l'héritier qu'il espérait tant.

\- Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute, me rassura-t-il en caressant ma joue.

\- Restez avec moi, demandai-je en pleurant.

\- Toujours.

La porte s'ouvrit sur deux sages-femmes qui entrèrent et refermèrent derrière eux. L'une d'elle m'intima de m'allonger sur mon dos pour pouvoir m'ausculter. Je me fis examiner puis le regard qu'elles se lancèrent ne put que confirmer mes doutes.

\- Princesse, cela va être douloureux mais vous devez pousser à la prochaine contraction, m'indiqua la vieille femme qui s'installa entre mes jambes.

\- Non… Non, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé…, refusai-je en levant ma tête pour la regarder.

\- Le fœtus doit sortir si vous ne voulez pas mourir avec lui.

Malgré mon refus, je n'avais pas le choix. Mourir avec mon enfant n'était pas ce qui me faisait le plus peur mais d'un autre côté, je ne voulais pas laisser mon époux seul et partir ainsi. Je devais me battre même si je risquais de le faire inutilement, je préférais essayer plutôt que de ne rien faire alors j'écoutais les conseils de la sage-femme et accouchais dans la douleur la plus atroce.

\- Continuez Princesse, vous arrivez bientôt à la fin.

\- Je ne peux pas, cela fait trop mal…

\- Tenez ma main, m'incita mon époux.

Surprise, je le regardai quelques instants puis lorsqu'il s'empara lui-même de ma main pour m'encourager à aller jusqu'au bout, je fis ce qu'il me dit. Mais son encouragement me détruisit, me brûlait de l'intérieur. Je mettais au monde mon bébé mort dans la souffrance. Je ne voulais pas croire ce qui était en train de m'arriver.

Il y a quelques jours encore, une sage-femme m'avait rassuré sur le bon développement de mon bébé. Il y a quelques heures, mon époux m'avait fait part de son bonheur lorsqu'il m'avait retrouvée enceinte. Et ce soir… ce soir, j'ignorais pour quelle raison mais tout avait dérapé. J'étais en plein cauchemar… Il ne me restait que quatre mois de grossesse et pourtant, j'étais persuadée que quelqu'un avait décidé d'y mettre un terme pour une raison inconnue.

\- N'abandonnez pas, Princesse, m'encouragea-t-elle une dernière fois.

Pendant tout le procédé, Edward m'avait permis de serrer sa main avec le peu de force qu'il me restait. Sans lui, j'avais la certitude que je n'aurais pas pu aller jusqu'au bout de l'accouchement et que je serais probablement morte avec mon bébé.

Tout était terminé et même si c'était trop tôt, je gardais l'espoir d'entendre mon bébé pleurer mais rien ne vint. Je désirais hurler la douleur de cette perte mais les cris ne vinrent pas, remplacés par mes larmes qui coulèrent silencieusement sur mes joues.

\- C'était un garçon, annonça la vieille femme d'une voix douce.

 _« Un fils. Mon bébé était un fils. On m'avait volé mon bébé »._ Tels étaient les mots qui circulaient dans ma tête après l'annonce de la sage-femme.

\- Passez-le-moi, demandai-je, faiblement.

\- Princesse, nous devons le…

\- Passez-moi mon fils ! ordonnai-je en pleurant.

La sage-femme s'exécuta et me donna mon fils que je serrai fortement son petit corps contre ma poitrine. Je roulais sur le côté et pleurai silencieusement, profitant des premiers et derniers instants que j'allais avoir avec lui. Je ne voulais pas que l'on me l'enlevât si facilement. Quelqu'un m'avait volé la naissance de mon enfant mais je refusais de ne pas le rencontrer même s'il n'avait pas eu la chance de vivre.

\- On m'a volé mon bébé, murmurai-je en serrant son petit corps frêle.

\- Monseigneur, entendis-je, il faut que nous récupérions votre fils pour le procédé et vérifier la thèse de l'empoisonnement.

\- Laissez-lui un peu de temps. En attendant, assurez-vous qu'elle se porte bien.

\- Votre épouse a perdu beaucoup de sang et je suis surprise qu'elle survive. C'est un miracle qu'il faut prendre en compte car beaucoup de femmes seraient décédées à la suite d'une fausse couche comme celle-ci.

\- Je prends en compte ce que vous me dites. Je vais me charger de l'enfant.

En entendant cela, je resserrais ma prise autour de mon bébé, prête à le garder aussi longtemps que possible. Je savais qu'il ne me restait plus beaucoup de temps mais je ne voulais pas que l'on m'enlevât mon enfant. Je voulais le garder avec moi sans être obligée de m'en séparer. Si seulement il était en vie… Si seulement…

\- Isabella, intervint-il en prenant place sur le lit.

\- Laissez-moi, ne me l'enlevez pas…, soufflai-je.

Il s'allongea à mes côtés me prit dans ses bras. Il me berça quelques instants tout en embrassant ma tempe. Je ne savais que penser de cette étreinte mais je ne pouvais pas la refuser et profitais de ce moment pour garder mon bébé contre ma poitrine un peu plus longtemps. Enfin, c'était ce que je croyais avant qu'il ne se saisît de son petit corps frêle sans me demander la permission.

\- Non, non, non ! criai-je en tentant de me relever pour le récupérer tandis qu'il donna mon bébé à la sage-femme.

J'étais prête à me lever pour reprendre mon bébé et ne plus jamais me faire avoir par mon époux lorsque ses bras forts m'encerclèrent et me serrèrent fortement contre lui pour m'empêcher de faire le moindre geste. Je ne pus que me laisser faire et pleurer la douleur de cette perte. J'ignorais ce qu'il pensait de moi actuellement mais j'espérai qu'il ne m'enverrait pas à l'exil parce que je n'avais pas su accoucher de son héritier.

Le lendemain fut étrange. Lorsque je me réveillai, je me sentais fatiguée et j'avais l'impression que l'on m'avait administré un médicament pour me calmer. Je n'avais fait ni rêve, ni cauchemar cette nuit-là et je remerciai intérieurement ceux qui m'avaient permis de dormir tranquillement.

Tout était silencieux et la place à côté de moi était vide, froide. Je me demandai si mon époux avait dormi avec moi ou s'il avait passé la nuit ailleurs. Je regardai mon corps et remarquai que je ne portais plus ma robe couverte de sang de la veille mais ma chemise blanche en soie. Les couvertures, les fourrures et les draps semblaient propres. Tout me laissait penser que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'était pas réel.

Mais il y avait un dernier détail que je devais vérifier. Je priais fortement pour ce que je pensais être un cauchemar restât un cauchemar et non la réalité. Je fis glisser mes bras sous les couvertures et posai doucement mes mains sur mon ventre. J'hoquetai de surprise. Je retirai tout ce qui me recouvrait d'un geste brusque et éclatai en sanglot après avoir constaté que mon ventre n'était plus rond mais plat. J'avais réellement perdu mon bébé. Mon fils.

Le souvenir de mon martyr. Les élancements douloureux en passant par l'incendie qui avaient ravagé mon corps me revinrent en tête, me forçant à lâcher un hurlement, comme si mon cerveau prenait un malin plaisir à me rappeler toute la souffrance ressentie. Ma respiration devint incontrôlable à l'instant même où mon époux entra dans la pièce avec deux gardes. Il soupira de soulagement, pensant sans doute que j'avais un problème, demanda de nous laisser seuls, referma la porte derrière lui, s'assit sur le rebord du lit et caressa doucement ma joue.

\- Où est mon bébé ? demandai-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il essuya mes larmes, m'embrassa chastement et me répondit :

\- Vous avez été empoisonné et notre bébé n'a pas survécu. Nostradamus est en train de vérifier quel type de poison vous avez ingurgité.

\- Quand saurons-nous ?

\- Je l'ignore mais je me rends régulièrement dans ses appartements pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Je me chargerai de vous les donner dès que j'en saurai plus.

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous avez trouvé qui m'a fait cela ?

Même si je supposais qu'il était trop tôt pour connaître l'identité de la personne responsable de la mort de mon bébé, l'espoir que l'enquête se finît vite grandissait en moi. Je voulais savoir et seul mon époux pouvait m'apporter la réponse.

\- Des témoins se sont présentés. Nous attendons que d'autres viennent avant de commencer les interrogatoires. Avez-vous des personnes en tête à interroger ?

A sa demande, je replongeai dans mes souvenirs de la veille pour tenter de lui donner des noms. Si je pouvais l'aider à faire avancer l'enquête alors je le faisais volontiers. Il n'était pas question que le ou les meurtriers de mon bébé restassent en vie. La trahison commise ne pouvait être ignorée.

\- Ma famille.

\- Votre famille ?

\- Vous m'avez vous-même dit de me méfier de ma famille. Ne devrais-je pas en profiter pour savoir si elle n'est pas derrière cette trahison ?

\- Pourquoi avez-vous des soupçons sur elle ?

\- Nous sommes de plus en plus distantes. Je n'ai jamais été proche de Kate donc cela ne me dérange pas mais sinon, je ne vois plus Mère ou Alice. Quand Père est mort, elles m'ont clairement fait comprendre que… que je devais vivre mon deuil seule, loin d'elles.

\- Très bien, nous les interrogerons. Qui d'autre ?

\- Thibault et son épouse Irina. Je n'ai jamais eu confiance en cette dernière ni en l'entourage d'Alice.

Il me regarda intensément et m'encouragea à continuer. Je réfléchis quelques instants pour continuer à lui fournir ma liste de suspects.

\- Maria…

\- Maria ? N'est-elle pas votre dame de compagnie et amie ?

\- C'est elle qui m'a donné la dernière coupe de vin.

\- La coupe se trouvait sur un plateau tenu par un domestique. Il est fort probable qu'elle ait circulé avant de venir à vous.

\- Peut-être n'était-ce pas le vin…

\- Que voulez-vous dire ?

\- Le risque que Maria prenne la coupe de vin qui m'était destinée était trop grand. C'était moi qui étais visée, pas mon amie.

Il fronça les sourcils et prit ma main dans la sienne pour l'embrasser. Ce geste me rappela ce jour où je vivais encore à Orléans dans ma demeure familiale et que j'étais trop malade pour me promener avec lui. Il m'avait embrassée pour la seconde fois et nous avions failli enfreindre une règle que nous devions respecter avant le mariage. Ce petit égarement me permit de sourire, de penser à autre chose que la trahison dont nous avions été victime et cela me fit du bien.

\- Avez-vous mangé quelque chose ?

\- Je me souviens d'avoir mangé quelques petits fours et fruits mais encore une fois, je ne suis pas la seule à les avoir goûtés. Est-ce qu'il y a eu des gens malades ou morts depuis hier ?

\- Je l'ignore. Je ne me suis pas préoccupé de cela, seule votre santé m'inquiétait.

Je baissai ma tête, gênée d'apprendre que mon état l'avait inquiété. Je ne voulais pas être un poids pour lui et j'avais peur qu'en plus de m'en vouloir d'avoir perdu notre bébé, il pensât que je n'attirais que les problèmes.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai demandé à Nostradamus de vérifier chacun de vos plats et autres objets que vous serez susceptible de toucher pour éviter un autre incident de ce genre. Deux goûteurs se chargeront aussi de goûter vos plats, m'informa-t-il, accentuant ma gêne.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de faire tout cela pour moi. Après tout, j'ai perdu votre enfant, votre potentiel héritier…, marmonnai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Je me sentais tellement coupable que l'entendre soupirer après ma réplique encouragea mes larmes à tracer leurs chemins sur mes joues. Je me sentais tellement honteuse d'avoir pu profiter de ma grossesse pendant ces six derniers mois alors que lui, n'avait pu que ressentir ce bonheur de devenir père durant l'espace d'une journée.

\- Je me sens tellement honteuse…

\- Ne dites pas cela, gronda-t-il en me regardant sévèrement.

\- J'aurais dû faire attention mais mon imprudence a payé la vie de mon bébé, de notre fils.

\- Personne n'aurait pu prévoir une trahison d'une telle ampleur, Isabella.

En entendant me dire cela, j'eus comme un déclic et relevai la tête pour le faire savoir à mon époux. Sa main se resserra autour de la mienne, impatient que je lui fisse part de mes pensées.

\- Le collier… où est le collier ? demandai-je après avoir constaté que je ne l'avais plus autour du cou.

\- Sur la coiffeuse, me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Je me levai maladroitement du lit, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber et me dirigeai vers la coiffeuse pour m'emparer du collier.

\- Le fruit empoisonné…, murmurai-je en fixant le collier.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? m'interrogea-t-il en se levant pour me rejoindre.

\- J'ai porté ce collier toute la soirée. Si je suis encore vivante c'est uniquement grâce à ce bijou. La vieille dame avait raison lorsqu'elle m'a dit que j'allais porter un fruit empoisonné.

Il s'empara du collier et le fixa quelques instants tandis que je me postai devant la fenêtre pour me concentrer sur le paysage pluvieux. Même le temps s'était allié avec mon humeur …

\- J'aurais dû l'écouter. J'aurais dû analyser ses mots et faire attention, me fustigeai-je en pleurant.

\- Ses mots n'étaient pas clairs. J'étais présent aussi et j'aurais dû essayer de les comprendre mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Cependant, je refuse que vous vous fustigiez de la sorte. L'idéal serait de rendre visite à cette dame pour lui demander des explications.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face, toujours aussi surprise qu'il ne m'en voulût pas. Je devrais m'en contenter et être heureuse qu'il ne m'envoyât pas à l'exil mais ce sentiment de culpabilité semblait refuser de me laisser en paix. J'allais vivre avec lui sur la conscience quoi que je disse, quoi que je fisse pour l'oublier.

\- Et si nous demandions d'abord à Nostradamus ? proposai-je.

\- Nostradamus n'est qu'un médecin.

\- Il est aussi reconnu pour ses prophéties. Je voudrais m'assurer si ce collier est réellement magique ou si ma survie n'est qu'un miracle parmi tant d'autres.

\- Je vais me charger d'aller lui demander.

\- Puis-je venir avec vous ?

\- Je préférerai que vous preniez le bain que des domestiques vous ont préparé. Vous avez besoin de vous détendre et de vous reposer, m'ordonna-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Je reviendrai très vite avec des informations, reprit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Sachant que je ne pouvais pas discuter son ordre et sa décision de vouloir m'éloigner de tout cela, je le laissai m'embrasser une dernière fois et partir de nos appartements. Je n'étais pas rassurée à l'idée de rester seule mais je n'avais pas osé lui faire partager ma crainte. Il était tellement occupé à chercher le coupable de la trahison dont j'avais été victime que je préférais ne pas le déranger avec mes sentiments.

Je soupirai lourdement et me dirigeai vers la pièce adjacente pour aller prendre le bain qui m'attendait. Je retirai ma chemise en soie, la balançai au sol et entrai dans l'eau bouillante. Je me détendis instantanément mais ma tristesse elle, refusait de s'en aller. Mes mains allèrent se poser sur mon ventre désormais plat, provoquant une crise de larmes que je fus incapable d'arrêter. C'était trop douloureux.

J'avais perdu mon enfant dans de terribles circonstances. Mon bébé, mon fils que j'avais porté pendant six mois. Je me souvins des premières nausées que j'avais eues, des premiers coups qu'il m'avait donnés avec beaucoup d'énergie. La joie que j'avais eue en découvrant que je portais la vie. Et aujourd'hui, je ne ressentais plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de vie. Plus de bébé qui grandissait dans mon ventre. Un vide total que jamais je ne pourrais réparer et oublier. Un drame qu'aucune femme ne devait subir.

Je me sentais coupable de ne pas être partie avec mon bébé. J'aurais dû mourir avec lui, je n'aurais pas dû survivre et pourtant, c'est ce qui était arrivé grâce à ce collier. Pourquoi la vieille dame avait-elle insisté pour que je le misse alors qu'il s'agissait de la vie de mon enfant ? En quoi la mienne était-elle plus importante que celle de mon fils que je n'aurais pas la chance de voir grandir ?

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main et plongeai ma tête dans l'eau pour chercher à atténuer la douleur avant de revenir à la surface. Me sentant soudainement observée, je tournai la tête et vis qu'un homme me regardait sans aucune gêne. Les yeux encore embués par les larmes, je n'arrivais à reconnaître son visage mais il m'était étrangement familier.

\- Vous n'auriez jamais dû survivre. Les anglais comme vous ne seront jamais les bienvenus en France ! cracha-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il fonça sur moi, emprisonna ma gorge avec sa main et posa l'autre sur ma tête pour me forcer à plonger sous l'eau et tenter de me noyer.

* * *

 **THE END !**

 **Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Euuuh ... il y a quelqu'un ? Je vous ai perdu ?** Une fois mon sadisme parti, j'avoue avoir un peu de mal à le maîtriser. **Ne me haïssez pas, hein :D** Il m'arrive parfois de ne pas trop torturer à la fois mes personnages et mes lecteurs, la preuve au début de l'histoire. **Mais il faut bien un peu d'action, tout de même !**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews, vos plus belles hypothèses et vos plus beaux scénarios, même les plus fous !** C'est une joie pour moi de les lire et de me servir de certaines de vos idées pour les transformer à ma manière.

Cependant, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous morts la bouche ouverte et les larmes dégoulinant sur vos joues avec un vieux mouchoirs mouillés, hein **(:**

Heureusement et une chance pour vous que je publie régulièrement ! **(:**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	19. Chapitre XVII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Nom d'une patate en mousse !** **39 reviews en une journée mais WOOW !** Vous êtes fous et j'aime les lecteurs fous donc bienvenue dans ma folie haha. En comptant les avis, je me suis dit : **"Il faut que je leur offre ce chapitre"**. J'avais prévu de le poster demain mais là, avec tant d'avis de votre part, je ne pouvais pas rester les bras ballants sans rien faire, **IMPOSSIBLE.** Vous êtes tellement géniaux que je culpabilise même d'être aussi sadique. M'enfin bon, je ne vais pas m'arrêter-là pour autant **haha** _(rire de sadique)_. Je remercie ma correctrice qui a aussi permis la publication de ce chapitre dans les délais aussi court.

 **UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

 **Merci** aussi à ceux qui ajoutent mon nouveau bébé dans leurs favoris et aux nouveaux lecteurs qui viennent rejoindre ma petite communauté **(:**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Il faudrait que tu fasses les quatre sadiques d'un coup _(quelle chieuse je fais haha)_. Je suis pareille que toi, j'aime malmener mes personnages mais je fais attention à ne pas trop en rajouter pour éviter que ce soit lourd et que l'on se demande si mes personnages vont pas se suicider à force de subir mon sadisme haha. La ou les personnes qui veulent l'éliminer veulent le faire vite donc, ils ne veulent pas perdre de temps. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture

 **Yuckie78 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je ne suis pas du genre à faire mourir mes personnages principaux et je n'ai encore jamais essayé donc je ne vais pas te laisser dans le suspens pour quelque chose que je n'ai pas prévu de faire. Mon sadisme ne va pas jusque là, tout de même haha. Je note tes soupçons et je les garde pour moi haha. Pour la prophétie, tu étais plutôt proche dis donc ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture.

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Pleins de cadeaux dont certains ont été empoisonnés haha mais tu me connais :P La fausse couche trônait dans ma tête depuis tellement longtemps que je devais la mettre et puis, c'est pour le bien de l'histoire même si ce n'est pas évènement super joyeux, je te l'accorde. Je note tes soupçons et je les garde pour moi haha. J'aime m'amuser avec les familles haha, je pense que tu t'en es suffisamment rendue compte sur LVDUC. Tu verras bien ce que j'ai préparé pour Alice haha :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **MORPHEE :** Merci pour ta review ! J'aime écrire des histoires avec des rebondissements et mener mes lecteurs jusqu'à la fin avec la corde au cou haha (c'est ce que je ressens que je lis un bon vrai thriller). J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Patricia :** Merci pour ta review ! Je n'aime pas écrire des histoires trop niaise. Je préfère rester dans la réalité surtout qu'à l'époque, les bisounours existaient encore moins qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Sache que mon sadisme est pour une raison (mon unique justification haha). Tu auras une bonne partie de tes réponses dans ce chapitre donc no stress. Je note tes soupçons et je les garde pour moi haha. Reste à voir ce que je vais en faire :P Les caractères des personnages sont encore en pleine évolution et il est tout bonnement impossible que certains d'entre eux restent comme avant après ce qu'il s'est passé. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVII**

Il me fit remonter à la surface et me répéta inlassablement la même phrase. Une phrase que je ne comprenais pas et qui pour moi, était invraisemblable. Il se trompait sûrement de personne et pourtant, dans ma tête, ses mots ne sonnaient pas faux. Sauf que j'étais persuadée ne pas être anglaise. J'étais née et j'avais grandi en France.

\- Vous allez crever, cette fois-ci ! cracha-t-il en replongeant ma tête sous l'eau.

Je me débattis du mieux que je pouvais et essayai de faire un maximum de bruit en agitant mes pieds hors de l'eau. Je tentai aussi d'attraper ses mains qui m'empêcher de respirer mais sa force était nettement plus puissante que la mienne.

Mon époux était parti voir Nostradamus pour se renseigner sur le collier qui m'avait probablement sauvé la vie et j'ignorais combien de temps cela allait lui prendre. Je priais pour qu'il revînt rapidement parce que je ne voulais pas mourir avant d'avoir trouvé qui avait tué mon bébé et pour quelle raison ma mort était si importante aux yeux de certains. Mon bourreau n'était pas le seul qui voulait mettre fin à mon existence, j'en étais persuadée.

Je me fustigeai de ne pas avoir gardé le collier. Après tout, s'il m'avait sauvé la vie, peut-être aurait-il pu me sortir de cette enfer dans le lequel cet homme rêvait de m'y plonger ? Sauf que cette question ne m'apporterait jamais la réponse que j'attendais car si je mourrais aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais en prendre connaissance et pour le moment, seul Edward pouvait me la donner.

Il me fit remonter à la surface une seconde fois et relâcha la prise autour de ma gorge, me poussant à cracher l'eau qui s'était logée dans mes poumons. Je toussais si fort que j'avais l'impression que l'eau me brûlait.

Surprise qu'il recommençât pas, je me risquais à tourner la tête vers lui et ne vis personne. Etant certaine de ne pas avoir rêvé, je me concentrai sur les bruits environnants et entendis des objets tomber au sol comme si quelqu'un se battait avec une autre personne.

Encore sous le choc, je pleurai à chaudes larmes mais je refusai de rester inerte. L'unique personne qui était intervenue pour empêcher mon agresseur de me tuer ne pouvait être qu'Edward et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Ce n'était pas concevable.

Déterminée à venir en aide à mon époux, je sortis difficilement de mon bain, m'emparai du peignoir qui semblait être celui d'Edward, m'enveloppai à l'intérieur et le nouai. J'entrai dans la chambre et pus confirmer mes doutes.

Deux hommes étaient bel et bien en train de se battre. L'inconnu semblait prendre le dessus sur Edward ce qui me poussa à me plaquer contre le mur le plus proche dans le but de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Malgré la peur et les larmes qui caractérisaient mon état d'esprit, je refusai de faiblir et d'être spectatrice de la mort de mon époux.

Désireuse de mettre fin à ce cauchemar, je m'emparai de l'épée qui se trouvait au-dessus de la cheminée et fus étonnée de ne pas avoir attiré le regard de notre agresseur qui me semblait de plus en plus familier mais je n'arrivais toujours pas à mettre un visage et un nom dessus.

Si je tuais cet homme, il serait la deuxième personne sur ma liste depuis mon arrivée à la cour mais je n'avais mis fin à la vie du Comte de Provence que pour me défendre et l'empêcher de me violer. Pour cet inconnu, c'était la même chose. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser s'attaquer à mon mari.

Je pris mon courage à demain, m'avançai à pas lents vers lui et plantai l'épée dans son dos. Il se tordit de douleur mais n'eut pas le temps de faire moindre geste qu'Edward le poussa au sol et lui donna le coup final en plantant son poignard dans sa jugulaire. Le sang coulait à flots sur le sol, le tapis et les vêtements de mon époux n'étaient pas épargnés.

Il se releva, souda son regard avec le mien tandis que je refis le nœud de mon peignoir, s'avança vers moi, pris mes mains tremblantes dans les siennes et y déposa un tendre baiser. Il prit ensuite dans ses bras, me collant fortement contre son torse où ma tête put reposer contre son épaule. J'éclatai en sanglots, réalisant peu à peu ce qui s'était passé.

En jetant un regard derrière son épaule, je vis que la porte de nos appartements était ouverte et me demandais comment cela se faisait que personne n'eût rien vu ou rien entendu. Puis, mes yeux se posèrent sur le corps sans vie de notre agresseur. J'hoquetai de surprise en reconnaissant le visage de ce dernier. Je compris pour quelle raison il m'était paru familier. Cependant, je ne m'étais attendue à le voir lui.

Edward ne me permit pas de le regarder plus longtemps puisqu'il nous fit tourner sur nous-même et resserra sa prise autour de moi. Quand je m'étais aperçue que dans ses bras je me sentais en sécurité, je ne mentais pas. Il lui suffisait juste de me prendre contre lui pour me permettre d'être rassurée. Quant à son odeur, elle avait le pouvoir de me calmer.

\- Vous allez bien ? lui demandai-je en relevant ma tête.

\- C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question, dit-il en caressant ma joue humide. Je n'aurais pas dû vous laisser seule.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute …

\- J'aurais dû demander à un garde d'assurer votre sécurité.

\- Ce n'est pas de votre faute, répétai-je en reniflant.

\- Il aurait pu vous tuer …

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez arrivé à temps ?

\- J'étais avec Nostradamus lorsque j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai pensé à vous … Il n'y avait que vous qui pouviez être en danger à ce moment-là …, répondit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

\- Je vais bien, assurai-je en frôlant ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, attendit mon approbation pour intensifier notre baiser. Je passai mes bras de ses hanches à sa nuque pour le rapprocher davantage de moi. Sa langue entra en contact avec caresser la mienne avec une infime douceur.

\- Vous devriez vous habiller plus chaudement et vous reposer, dit-il en rompant notre baiser.

\- Restez avec moi.

\- J'aimerais tellement mais je ne peux abandonner cette enquête.

\- Alors laissez-moi venir avec vous. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici.

\- Isabella … vous êtes fatiguée et vous avez besoin de récupérer.

\- Je vous en supplie … Je ne veux pas rester ici des jours durant sans voir la lumière ou sans être en contact avec les gens …

\- J'insiste pour que vous preniez du repos, que vous vous remettez de vos émotions, de votre deuil et de cette attaque. Je ne veux pas vous voir sortir avant demain, m'ordonna-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

A ce moment-là, je compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister et obéir. Il ne faisait cela que pour mon bien alors j'acceptai de faire ce qu'il me demandait. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de partir à la recherche de ma chemise en soie que j'avais quittée pour prendre mon bain. Ne la trouvant pas, je m'arrêtai devant le corps inerte de notre agresseur, me rendant compte que j'avais presque oublié sa présence.

\- Qu'allons-nous faire de lui ? demandai-je, en regardant mon époux qui s'approchait de moi.

\- Des gardes vont se charger de brûler le corps de ce traître.

\- Où sont ceux devant la porte ? Pourquoi personne n'est intervenu alors que vous aviez besoin d'aide ?

\- Ils sont morts. Cet homme ne leur a laissé aucune chance. Vous étiez sa cible. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé par des renforts tels que nos gardes.

Je me tournai la tête vers la fenêtre en entendant confirmer que j'étais la cible, que quelqu'un avait tenté de me tuer et qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul. Je croisais mes bras contre ma poitrine comme pour me protéger et essayai de penser à autre chose que le corps de ce traitre allongé dans nos appartements en me concentrant sur le paysage.

\- Les choses vont changer désormais, reprit-il, me forçant à le regarder.

\- Vous m'avez déjà dit qu'il y aurait des goûteurs et que Nostradamus vérifierait mes plats. Y a-t-il autre chose que vous souhaitez instaurer ?

\- Cette tentative de meurtre a remis en question votre protection, répondit-il en tournant en rond dans la pièce. J'ordonnerai à deux gardes royaux de vous suivre à terrain découvert et de s'assurer de votre sécurité. Ils ne devront en aucun cas vous lâcher du regard. Il faudrait aussi quelqu'un qui dorme dans la chambre adjacente pour renforcer tout cela.

\- Un homme ?

\- Les femmes ne savent autant se défendre que les hommes même si vous m'avez prouvé le contraire en tuant ce traitre, je préfère me fier à un de nos hommes.

Je mémorisais tous les changements qui s'opèreraient pour moi et je ne pouvais qu'être en accord avec ce qu'il disait. Les autres gardes qu'il avait engagés après l'exécution de ceux qui auraient dû me protéger dès mon arrivée à la cour ne semblaient pas suffisants. Désormais, je serais entourée constamment et même si cela m'aurait déplu auparavant, ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui.

\- Bon, nous ne pouvons pas garder ce traitre indéfiniment. Je me charge d'aller chercher les gardes et je demanderai au Roi qu'il soit brûlé en public pour faire comprendre aux autres qu'on ne pourra plus vous atteindre. Et ensuite …

\- Vous reviendrez ?

Il arrêta de marcher et me regarda intensément. Il fronça les sourcils plusieurs fois avant de soupirer lourdement, me faisant comprendre qu'il allait de nouveau me laisser seule.

\- S'il vous plaît, ne me laissez pas seule. Vous voyez bien ce qui est arrivé, le suppliai-je, les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'il fit quelques pas dans ma direction. Si vous voulez vraiment partir, laissez-moi avec Emmett ou quelqu'un en qui vous avez confiance pour que je me sente en sécurité. Je vous en prie.

En proposant son frère, je priais intérieurement pour qu'il prît conscience que j'étais terrorisée et même s'il semblait le savoir au fond de lui, il ne me montrait pas que cela était évident qu'après ce qu'il venait d'arriver, que je fusse apeurée à l'idée qu'un nouveau traitre ne se pointât.

Edward réussit à réduire l'espace qui nous séparait, prit mon visage en coupe et ancra ses pupilles vert foncé dans les miennes.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas seule très longtemps. Les gardes que je vous ai promis seront devant nos appartements et un homme de confiance viendra dormir dans la chambre adjacente dès demain.

\- D'accord …

\- Si vous souhaitez, je peux demander à vos amies de venir vous rejoindre.

\- Faites-les venir, répondis-je en hochant plusieurs fois la tête.

Il embrassa mon front avec douceur puis imita son geste sur ma joue et mes lèvres. Son baiser fut plus pressant que le précédant mais je ne m'en plaignais car chaque geste de sa part me permettait de me rassurer et de me sentir aimée.

\- Je vais …

Edward fut interrompu par la venue de trois gardes royaux suivis du Roi et de la Reine qui semblaient avoir été avertis de mon agression. Je resserrais mon peignoir plus fortement autour de mon corps bien que j'étais satisfaite qu'il me couvrît jusqu'à mes genoux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? demanda Carlisle sévèrement tandis qu'Esmée vint vers moi pour m'aider à m'asseoir sur le lit et me serrer contre elle.

La présence du Roi dans nos appartements était assez étrange contrairement à celle de la Reine qui se conduisait comme une mère à mon égard. Sa stature d'homme royal se faisait ressentir à des kilomètres à la ronde et lorsqu'il était proche de moi, il m'impressionnait.

Je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de converser avec lui. Le seul moment que j'avais eu avec lui était avant mon mariage mais sinon, il restait très distant et évitait de me côtoyer. Je supposais que cela venait du fait que j'étais une femme. Néanmoins, j'avais eu le droit à des regards méfiants de sa part sans que je pusse en connaître les raisons. Il n'avait pas à se méfier d'une femme comme moi. J'étais simplement l'épouse de son fils, rien de plus.

\- Comment avez-vous su ? l'interrogea Edward, surpris de leur venue.

\- Des femmes nobles nous ont avertis avoir trouvé des gardes morts devant vos appartements. Elles étaient tellement apeurées qu'elles ne sont pas entrées pour ne pas se mettre en danger.

Mon époux soupira lourdement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux désordonnés, geste qui qualifiait sa nervosité.

\- Ce domestique a tenté de noyer mon épouse.

\- Qui l'a tué ?

\- Moi, dis-je calmement.

\- C'est la première fois que j'entends qu'une femme a tué un homme de cette manière, répondit le Roi en me regardant avec étonnement.

\- Isabella l'a tué alors que je me battais avec lui. Je me suis chargé de l'achever.

Carlisle hocha la tête en fronçant les sourcils tandis que mon regard s'attarda sur les gardes qui transportèrent le corps de ce domestique qui m'avait apporté ma couverture le jour de l'exécution des deux gardes et de mon Chaperon. Cependant, mon instinct me criait que ce pauvre homme n'avait été que le pion de toute cette trahison. Une somme d'argent promise pour lui permettre de vivre décemment en l'échange d'un crime pouvant lui coûter sa tête.

\- Il n'est qu'un pion … soufflai-je en regardant le corps de la victime.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ? me demanda mon époux.

Je soupirai discrètement et regardai mon époux pour lui faire part de mon hypothèse.

\- Il ne peut pas avoir organisé mon assassinat. Je trouve cela trop simple de mettre cette trahison sur le dos d'un domestique.

Mon époux me regarda attentivement et fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir à ma déduction. Mon hypothèse n'en était pas vraiment une car j'étais sûre de moi. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que quelqu'un d'autre voulait ma mort. Quelqu'un qui faisait sans doute partie de mon entourage.

\- J'ai à vous parler, ordonna le Roi à l'attention d'Edward.

Carlisle entraîna mon époux à l'extérieur dont ce dernier laissa la porte légèrement entrouverte. Curieuse mais ne désirant pas montrer que je voulais savoir ce qu'il se disait, je posais ma tête sur l'épaule d'Esmée et tendis l'oreille distraitement.

\- Je sais que vous désirez que l'on parle de cette histoire le plus rapidement possible mais je ne peux pas laisser mon épouse seule. Elle a besoin de moi au moins pour ce soir et cette nuit. Demain serait le mieux, Père.

\- Avez-vous oublié que cette histoire risque de nous apporter des problèmes ?

\- Que voulez-vous que je fasse Père ? Je ne peux décemment ignorer le mal-être de ma femme !

\- Les rumeurs circulent vite et bientôt, toute l'Europe saura le complot qui s'est joué dans mon royaume ! s'emporta le Roi.

\- Il sera au courant, quoi que l'on fasse et il faudra qu'un jour elle sache d'où elle vient.

Je fronçai les sourcils en entendant la fin de leur conversation. Ma tête fut rapidement embrouillée par des questions aussi invraisemblables les unes que les autres, m'empêchant de me concentrer à nouveau sur eux. Je soupirai lourdement, constatant que ma vie à la cour se compliquait de jour en jour et que je ne pourrais jamais me reposer sur mes lauriers.

Edward entra dans la pièce et le Roi, quant à lui, ordonna à la Reine de le suivre. Je sentis un vide lorsqu'elle rompit notre étreinte et même si nous n'avions pas parlé, le simple fait de se sentir épaulée par une femme qui aurait pu être ma mère m'aidait à me sentir aimée. Si seulement la mienne était présente ainsi que mes sœurs. Je savais que je ne pourrais pas compter sur Kate pour être auprès de moi donc je pouvais me contenter d'Alice. Mais elles n'étaient pas là et cherchaient à m'éviter pour des raisons inconnues.

\- Vous devriez vous vêtir pour dormir.

\- Je … ma chemise a été emportée par les domestiques. Elle était pleine de sang. Est-ce que je peux garder votre peignoir ?

Son regard me scruta puis me balaya de la tête au pied. Je vis l'ombre d'un désir dans ses yeux et pus constater que le fait que je portais quelque chose à lui, lui plaisait. Ou alors, la vue de mes jambes ne le laissait pas indifférent. J'aurais été prête à m'abandonner dans ses bras dans d'autres circonstances mais aujourd'hui, je n'en étais pas capable. Je culpabiliserais si je me permettais de prendre du plaisir alors que j'avais échappé deux fois à la mort et que j'avais perdu mon bébé. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le droit de m'autoriser ce genre de moment.

\- Gardez-le, m'autorisa-t-il en se déshabillant à son tour.

Je le remerciai en hochant simplement la tête, me levai, retirai les lourdes couvertures, m'allongeai et me couvris de ces dernières.

\- J'ai oublié de demander quelque chose au Roi, dit-il en se rhabillant. Je reviens très vite.

Je le suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il refermât la porte derrière lui. Je soupirai lourdement et pour patienter, je m'enroulai dans les couvertures chaudes telle une chenille dans son cocon. Je fis un geste qui m'avait permis de me rassurer quelques jours auparavant en posant mes mains sur mon ventre puis je dus une nouvelle fois faire face à la réalité. Mon bébé n'était plus et mon ventre plat me le prouvait encore et encore, enfonçant le poignard plus profondément dans mon cœur. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je portai ma main contre ma bouche pour camoufler mes sanglots.

Si seulement j'avais le pouvoir de retourner en arrière et trouver ce qui m'avait empoisonnée et tué mon bébé. Malheureusement, je n'avais aucun pouvoir tel que celui-ci et j'étais obligée de vivre avec cette perte douloureuse. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment Edward faisait pour supporter d'avoir une femme qui attirait les problèmes comme des aimants.

Et son héritier ? Que pensait-il de moi maintenant que j'avais accouché d'un bébé mort ? Psychologiquement, je n'étais pas prête à tomber une nouvelle fois enceinte. J'avais besoin de temps pour faire mon deuil mais que ferais-je s'il insistait ? Combien de temps pourrais-je le repousser ? Tant de questions qui me faisaient peur et qui se stoppèrent à l'instant même où Edward revint dans la pièce.

Désireuse de ne pas lui montrer ma peine, j'essuyai mes larmes rapidement et me mis sur le dos. Il vint me rejoindre après avoir retiré la totalité de ses vêtements. J'hésitai à me coller contre lui mais mon hésitation s'envola lorsqu'il passa son bras derrière mon dos pour répondre inconsciemment à mon désir.

Ne souhaitant pas dormir tout de suite et voyant que mon époux était dans la même situation que moi, je passai mes doigts sur le contour de ses muscles, pensive. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec le Roi m'avait aussi interloquée et les mots que le domestique m'avait dits avant de m'agresser semblaient concorder avec ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Et puisque j'étais concernée, je me sentais en droit de connaître la vérité.

\- Edward ?

\- Hum …

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Avant de m'agresser, le domestique a dit que les anglais comme moi ne seraient jamais acceptés en France. Qu'a-t-il voulu dire par-là ?

Je le sentis se tendre sous mes paumes, me forçant à le relever la tête pour le regarder. Il savait quelque chose que j'ignorai et en réagissant ainsi, il ne pouvait pas me laisser dans l'ignorance.

\- J'ai entendu la conversation que vous avez eue avec votre père. Qu'est-ce que je devrais savoir ? De qui avez-vous peur ? Dites-moi, Edward. Après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer, j'ai le droit de savoir.

Il soupira lourdement et caressa ma joue de sa main droite. Je fermai les yeux à son contact et les rouvris rapidement, refusant de me laisser aller trop longtemps.

\- Pourquoi me considère-t-il comme une personne anglaise alors que la France est mon pays natal ?

\- Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes vos questions mais sachez que je le fais par obligation et non par plaisir.

\- Après avoir perdu mon bébé et après avoir survécu à une tentative de noyade, je pense être en droit de savoir si je suis concernée. Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser dans l'ignorance alors dites-moi la vérité, je vous en supplie, repris-je, en m'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

Il soupira lourdement, rejeta sa tête en arrière et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre et je priais pour que le premier l'emportât et qu'il fût honnête avec moi.

\- Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses.

\- C'est pour cela que je vous demande de répondre à mes questions qui vont finir par me donner la migraine si vous ne m'aidez pas à les résoudre !

\- Peu de temps après votre naissance, un accord a été réalisé entre le Roi, Charlie et une autre personne dont je n'ai pas le droit de vous fournir l'identité.

\- En quoi consistait cet accord ?

\- A vous protéger, répondit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- A me protéger ? Mais de quoi ? De qui ?

\- Notre mariage fait partie de l'accord.

\- Notre mariage ? L'accord ne se résumait pas simplement à mon père et le Roi ?

Il hocha négativement la tête puis me répondit :

\- Je vous ai dit qu'il y avait une autre personne mais je ne peux pas vous apporter les réponses que vous souhaitez car je n'en ai pas l'autorisation. Il faudra vous adresser au Roi ou attendre que la personne se manifeste.

\- Pourquoi ne manifesterait-elle ?

\- Le complot qui s'est joué contre vous arrivera rapidement à ses oreilles, croyez-moi. Maintenant, essayez de vous reposer.

J'étais tentée d'insister davantage mais je ne fis rien, préférant me taire et obéir. Il avait fait l'effort de répondre à certaines de mes questions et même si d'autres les avait remplacées, je ne voulais pas qu'il eût des problèmes à cause de ma curiosité mal placée. Pour le moment, seule la patience semblait être la voie à suivre.

Je soupirai lourdement, posai ma tête contre son torse et fermai les yeux pour dormir un peu tandis que les bras de mon époux se refermèrent sur moi et m'entraînèrent dans une étreinte protectrice et possessive.

Demain, une nouvelle journée s'annoncerait et quelque chose en moi m'indiquait que tout allait changer.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Ma culpabilité** face à mon sadisme récurrent a porté ses fruits même si, comme dit plus haut, je ne vais pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin, tout de même **haha** _(rire de sadique)_ !

Un peu d'éclaircissement avec quelques révélations de la part d'Edward pour éclaircir la zone d'ombre qui commence à peser autour d'Isabella. Cependant, la ou les personnes responsables de la trahison dont elle a été victime n'ont pas encore pointés le bout de leur nez **haha**. Et c'est qu'en réalité, je me dis que si, j'ai laissé une petite part de sadisme dans ce chapitre mais tant que je n'ai pas coupé au mauvais moment, vous ne pouvez pas m'en vouloir **:P**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Écrivez-moi vos plus belles reviews, vos plus belles hypothèses et vos plus beaux scénarios, même les plus fous !** C'est une joie pour moi de les lire et de me servir de certaines de vos idées pour les transformer à ma manière.

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	20. Chapitre XVIII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je reviens avec un petit peu de retard car je suis actuellement en plein déménagement. Ce ne sera donc pas le premier retard qu'il y aura pendant ces deux prochaines semaines et je préfère vous prévenir car qui dit pas le temps pour poster, dit pas le temps d'écrire. Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

Sinon, je pensais faire une vingtaine de chapitres à la base des bases pour ne écrire une histoire trop longue mais compte tenu de l'avancée de l'histoire et de mon inspiration qui ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter, je ne sais pas combien elle en contiendra.

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS ET VOS HYPOTHÈSES !**

 _Merci à Nedwige Stew, Nash-elle, jtm9262, misslaccro, larosesurleau, Beclear, , lalilou10 (:_

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews !**

 **AleziaCullen :** Merci pour ta review ! _Aïe,_ c'est ce que j'appelle un sacré spoil. Si j'avais été voyante comme la vieille dame de mon histoire, j'aurais attendu que tu reviennes parmi moi pour te faire éviter ce genre de chose. M'enfin, du coup, le suspens n'a pas marché avec toi sur les deux points les plus importants des derniers chapitres. Personne ne me manque _haha_ :P Oui, j'ai vu le film _"The Duchess"_ (avec Keira Knightley ?) que j'ai regardé seulement par curiosité et parce que je recherchais à regarder un film historique à ce moment-là. Je l'ai trouvé plutôt pas mal. Mais par contre, je n'ai pas du tout pensé à ce film pour l'écriture de mon histoire et la construction du personne d'Isabella. Je te laisse méditer avec les hypothèses que tu m'as fournis sans te donner des indices sauf qu'Edward a été marié quatre fois et non trois fois ^^ Les réponses viendront petit à petit (: J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Hypothèse notée (: Je ne peux pas te dire si tu as raison ou tort pour le moment mais ton hypothèse est notée et enregistrée parmi les autres (: J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Je note tes hypothèses et je les enregistre parmi les autres mais comme d'hab, je ne te dis rien d'autre :P Eh oui, Isabella n'est point stupide ma chère et je pense qu'elle ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir un grain de riz à la place du cerveau avec un statut comme le sien. Il faut être logique, haha. Les rebondissements et moi, on s'aiment bien en général (: J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Yuckie 78 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je note tes hypothèses et je les enregistre parmi les autres mais comme d'hab, je ne te dis rien d'autre :P Des réponses seront apportées au fil des prochains chapitres donc un peu de patience :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Celli :** Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que j'ai perdu tout le monde sur le fait qu'Isabella soit anglaise mais parfois, ceci est nécessaire pour la continuité de l'histoire. Je note tes hypothèses et je les enregistre parmi les autres mais comme d'hab, je ne te dis rien d'autre :P Des réponses seront apportées au fil des prochains chapitres donc un peu de patience :) C'est ce que je voulais faire entre Edward  & Isabella. Qu'ils aient confiance en eux et ainsi, pouvoir se soutenir et rester forts au moindre obstacle. En effet, ma correctrice est vraiment efficace, merci pour elle :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XVIII**

L'hiver battait son plein. Les flocons de neige volaient, dansaient et s'écrasaient sur le sol pour le couvrir d'un voile blanc. Un mois de février comme les autres.

Autrefois, j'aurais été excitée de voir la neige et je me serais précipitée à l'extérieur pour passer un bon moment avec ma famille et des amies. Avec l'été, elle faisait partie de ma saison préférée. Certes, il faisait très froid et j'étais obligée de me couvrir mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'être en adoration devant cette beauté que la nature nous offrait.

Aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Je n'avais plus le goût de sortir et de voir les autres s'amuser alors je restais debout devant ma fenêtre à me ressasser tous ces souvenirs qui m'assaillaient. Le plus dur était de voir des enfants courir, se jeter des boules de neiges ou encore s'allonger dedans et y dessiner des anges avec leurs bras et jambes. Rien que ce dessin me rappelait que mon ange à moi était parti trop tôt.

J'essayais de ne pas sombrer dans ce gouffre qui m'appelait, dans cette solitude qui m'assurait qu'aucune personne malveillante ne pût m'approcher. Pourtant, une petite voix me criait de ne pas me laisser aller dans la noirceur, de me relever et de montrer à mes ennemis que leurs tentatives pour m'atteindre avaient échoués. Mais comment faire ? Comment être certaine que cela fonctionnerait alors qu'une partie de leur trahison avait réussie ?

\- On peut entrer ? intervint Rosalie après avoir frappé à ma porte.

\- Elle veut peut-être rester seule…, s'exclama Maria.

\- Si vous voulez, soufflai-je sans me retourner.

J'entendis la porte se refermer, le bruit de vaisselles que l'on tenait sur un plateau avant d'être posée sur la table où Edward et moi dînions. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mes amies qui se disputaient pour savoir laquelle des deux parleraient en première, me forçant à lever les yeux au ciel.

J'étais contente qu'elles fussent présentes pour moi, pour me remonter le moral. Elles étaient importantes pour moi et malgré les accusations que j'avais pu porter contre Maria, je savais qu'elle n'était pas derrière mon empoisonnement. Mon instinct me poussait à soupçonner chaque membre de ma famille mais j'ignorais les raisons qui auraient pu les entraîner à me trahir.

\- Nous avons apportés quelques petits fours à grignoter.

\- Est-ce que Nostradamus les a vérifiés ? demandai-je, d'un ton morne.

Les règles que mon époux avait imposées depuis ma fausse couche avaient été mises en place très rapidement. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que la trahison m'avait frappée en pleine figure, que l'enquête n'avançait guère, que Nostradamus vérifiait chacun de mes plats avant que je ne pusse manger en injectant un produit dessus et que deux gardes me suivaient dans tous mes déplacements. Ma sécurité pour était primordiale pour ce dernier et je ne pouvais le contester.

\- C'est votre époux qui nous a demandé de vous les donner. Nous supposons donc que Nostradamus a fait sa vérification, répondit Maria, calmement.

N'ayant pas envie de revivre le même calvaire que la dernière fois et même si ce que m'affirmait Maria pouvait être vrai, je préférais faire la vérification moi-même.

Je quittai la contemplation du paysage et me dirigeai vers l'une des commodes de mes appartements. Je sortis le flacon que nous avait confié Nostradamus pour que nous puissions nous en servir le soir sans qu'il fût amené à venir nous déranger, l'ouvris et déposai quelques gouttes sur chacun des petits fours. Si les gâteaux devenaient bleus, ils étaient empoisonnés.

\- Tu ne nous fais pas confiance ? m'interrogea Maria.

\- Je préfère vérifier, répondis-je sèchement en posant le flacon sur la table et attendant que la lotion agît.

J'entendis mon amie soupirer lourdement tandis que Rosalie me regardait faire. Contrairement à Maria, cette dernière ne portait aucun regard de pitié à mon égard. Après son agression, elle m'avait confié qu'elle n'avait pas supporté le regard des gens qui lui avait fait penser qu'elle avait été la pauvre fille à qui la vertu avait été volée avant son mariage. Je supposai donc qu'elle avait choisi de me soutenir en étant présente à mes côtés.

\- Isabella, vous ne pouvez pas rester comme cela…, me sermonna Maria.

\- Que je reste comment ? Je… Je viens de perdre mon bébé et un homme a tenté de m'assassiner… Comment auriez-vous réagi à ma place ? Seriez-vous restée souriante et pleine de vie ?

\- Maria ne voulait pas dire cela de cette manière, intervint Rosalie en s'installant sur le lit.

Curieuse d'entendre les arguments de mon amie, je tournai ma tête dans sa direction et l'encourageais à continuer.

\- Vous avez le droit de vivre votre deuil comme vous le sentez mais il ne faut pas que vous vous laissiez trop aller.

\- C'est facile à dire…, marmonnai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais faites-le pour vous, pas pour les autres. Prenez le temps qu'il vous faut pour vous relever mais ne perdez pas trop de temps car vos ennemis en profiteront pour vous planter un énième couteau dans le dos. Ils n'attendent que cela de vous.

\- Ils ont déjà eu mon bébé… Que voudrait-il de plus ?

\- N'ont-ils pas essayé de vous tuer ?

J'hochai la tête pour lui apporter une réponse positive. Même si Maria savait me conseiller, ma première dame de compagnie était toujours celle qui trouvait les bons mots pour m'aider dans mes réflexions.

\- Votre statut vous empêche de rester dans le noir, de déprimer trop longtemps.

\- Mais j'ignore comment faire cela. C'est beaucoup trop récent pour que je me permette de me relever.

\- Demandez à votre époux de vous aider, proposa Maria en haussant les épaules.

\- Mon époux ? Non, je préfère le laisser dans l'ignorance…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Père m'a toujours appris à ne pas embêter mon époux avec mes problèmes, me confiai-je en me tournant vers la fenêtre.

\- Votre père est décédé. Il ne pourra plus interférer dans votre vie.

\- Il est tellement occupé à trouver qui m'a fait cela que je ne veux pas le fatiguer avec ma souffrance intérieure. Je préfère qu'il ne s'inquiète pas pour moi et qu'il vive sereinement.

\- Dans tous les cas, intervint Rosalie, vous ne pouvez pas surmonter cela seule. Vous avez besoin de quelqu'un pour vous épauler et la seule personne qui pourra le faire tous les jours et toutes les nuits n'est autre que votre époux. Vous savez vous-même qu'il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais et je suis certaine qu'il serait prêt à vous aider pour vous relever, débita Rosalie.

Je croisai mes bras contre ma poitrine et me répétai inlassablement ses paroles. J'entendis un bruit de fond dont je préférai ne pas me soucier. Il y avait tellement de gardes devant la porte de mes appartements qu'il était impossible qu'une personne malveillante pût entrer. Et mes amies étaient encore présentes alors je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter.

Je sursautai en sentant deux bras encercler ma taille. Je me détendis en reconnaissant le parfum de mon époux que je n'avais pas entendu entrer. Un coup d'œil sur le côté, je remarquai que mes amies étaient parties et nous avaient laissés seuls.

Ses baisers dans mon cou et sur mon épaule me firent frissonner. Sa poigne se resserra autour de mes hanches et j'eus presque envie de me retourner pour l'embrasser et poser mes mains sur les siennes pour le toucher mais je me l'interdisais, ne souhaitant prendre du plaisir pendant la période la plus dure de ma vie.

Et s'il voulait me remettre enceinte ? Avais-je le droit de le repousser ? Je savais qu'il n'irait pas jusqu'à me violer ou du moins, j'espérais qu'il n'irait pas à me faire subir un autre viol pour me forcer à porter son enfant…

Je secouai ma tête, me sentant stupide d'avoir pensé cela. Mon mari me respectait et s'occupait de moi depuis qu'il était revenu alors comment pouvais-je penser de lui de cette façon ? Il n'était plus comme cela… Rosalie avait une nouvelle fois raison… Je devais lui demander son aide pour me relever parce que toute seule, je n'y arriverais pas.

Je me retournai timidement pour lui faire face, passai mes bras autour de son cou et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. J'avais besoin de ce contact pour m'encourager. Notre baiser était doux, lent comme si nous désirions prendre notre temps. Ses voyagèrent sur mes fesses où je m'empêchai de gémir.

\- Aidez-moi, soufflai-je en rompant notre baiser. J'ai besoin de votre aide pour ne pas sombrer dans le noir. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez à me relever, à revivre parce que je n'y arriverai pas toute seule. Je vous en supplie aidez-moi, insistai-je, les larmes aux yeux.

Il fronça les sourcils au lieu de me répondre, m'embrassa chastement puis intensifia notre baiser jusqu'à ce que je trouvasse la force de le repousser. Il ignora mon geste, prit mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Notre mariage ne consiste pas seulement à concevoir un héritier et à créer des alliances. Les deux personnes qui s'unissent doivent rester soudées et se soutenir dans les pires comme dans les mauvais moments alors je ferai ce qu'il faut pour vous aider à ne plus souffrir en silence et à vous relever, déclara-t-il, me faisant pleurer.

\- Merci, murmurai-je en le serrant contre moi.

Je plongeai ma tête dans son cou et respirai son odeur à plein nez. Je déposai quelques baisers papillons par-ci, par-là tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de mes hanches. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer cette étreinte qui signait le début de mon rétablissement.

\- Allongez-vous, m'ordonna-t-il en me regardant.

\- Je ne suis pas encore prête…

\- Isabella, dit-il en prenant une nouvelle fois mon visage en coupe. Lorsque je vous embrasse sur la bouche, dans le cou ou quand je passe mes mains sur votre corps, même si l'envie est là, cela ne signifie pas que je vais vous prendre sans votre consentement.

J'hochai la tête en guise de compréhension, rassurée qu'il ne me prît pas. Je le désirais toujours mais j'avais besoin de temps avant de m'abandonner dans ses bras.

\- Il faut maintenant que vous fassiez la paix avec votre corps, avec vous-même.

\- Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? lui demandai-je en le regardant.

\- Vous croyez que je ne vois pas que vous vous retenez d'avoir du plaisir lorsque je vous touche ? Lorsque je vous embrasse ?

En l'entendant faire ses constations, je m'éloignai de lui, baissai la tête, mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et pleurai silencieusement.

\- Je me sens tellement honteuse…

\- Honteuse ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous sentez honteuse ?

\- Parce que…, débutai-je en le regardant. Parce que je suis la seule à avoir pu profiter de ma grossesse tandis que vous, vous n'avez pas pu vivre tous ces moments que j'ai pu vivre et apprécier avant que… avant que quelqu'un décide de m'enlever mon bébé…

Il soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête de son nez puis me regarda sévèrement. Je l'avais mis en colère… Je n'aurais pas dû lui dire que je me sentais honteuse cela aurait pu éviter qu'il s'énervât.

\- Isabella, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il semblait prêt à enchaîner lorsque son regard s'adoucit. Je m'étais attendue à l'entendre me crier dessus alors je fus surprise de son soudain changement.

Il dénoua mon corset, fit glisser la robe le long de mon corps, prit ma main pour me traîner jusqu'à notre lit et m'incita à m'allonger. Je le regardai complètement perdue mais j'exécutai chacun de ses ordres, curieuse de savoir quelle idée lui était passée par la tête.

Il m'imita en se mettant à mes côtés, souleva ma chemise, déposa un baiser sur mon ventre nu et me surpris lorsqu'il posa sa tête dessus.

\- Racontez-moi votre grossesse, me demanda-t-il, comme cela, je pourrais vivre ces moments grâce à vos souvenirs.

Je fus touchée par ses mots, par son envie de découvrir ma grossesse à travers mes souvenirs les plus beaux. J'essuyai les dernières larmes, posai ma tête contre l'oreiller et fixai le plafond de notre lit pour me concentrer sur ma confidence.

\- Quand j'ai su que j'étais enceinte, j'ai pleuré de joie parce que j'étais inquiète de ne pas l'être et j'avais peur de ne pas vous satisfaire à ce propos.

J'ignorai si je faisais l'erreur de lui confier les craintes que j'avais eues avant d'être enceinte mais intérieurement, j'avais besoin qu'il sût tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ma tête. De cette manière, je l'aidais à me comprendre.

\- Je me sentais trop jeune pour être maman mais je mourrais quand même d'envie de vous le dire, de venir vous rejoindre sur le dos d'un cheval pour connaître votre réaction, de crier haut et fort que j'attendais mon premier bébé. Heureusement, la raison a réussi à m'empêcher de faire des choses totalement absurdes et ridicules. Chaque jour qui passait, était pour moi un moyen de regarder l'évolution de mon ventre dans le miroir de nos appartements. Il m'arrivait de répéter mes gestes parce que c'était tellement nouveau pour moi.

\- Quand l'avez-vous senti bouger ?

\- J'ai commencé à sentir quelques fourmis ou comme des petites bulles qui bougeaient dans mon ventre au troisième mois alors que je me balançais dans le rocking-chair en regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. Je me souviens d'avoir souri et pleuré. En plus de mes nausées et de ma poitrine douloureuse, j'ai eu la preuve que je portais la vie.

Je m'arrêtai de parler lorsque je sentis Edward embrasser mon ventre. Je me souvins de ce jour où il avait fait le même geste sur mon ventre rond et où j'avais pu croiser son regard pétillant de bonheur. A présent, il embrassait mon ventre plat et cela me montra qu'il ne m'en voulait pas.

Tendrement, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux puis dans sa nuque pour le masser. Lui aussi, il était touché par ce qu'il s'était passé car même s'il ne me montrait pas ses émotions, il avait été présent ce jour-là. Il avait été auprès de moi et m'avait encouragée dans ma douleur. J'avais vécu ma fausse couche mais lui avait été le spectateur. Il avait vu des choses que je n'avais pu voir et il était totalement normal qu'il fût autant choqué que je l'étais.

\- Ensuite, le cinquième mois est vite arrivé et j'étais inquiète par rapport à votre retour. Le Roi était évasif lorsque je lui demandais si tout allait bien pour vous. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez absent le jour de mon accouchement et je désirais vous puissiez me voir avec le ventre rond. Le bébé ne faisait que bouger. Il me faisait pleurer et rire en même temps. J'ai eu des moments uniques qui m'ont permis d'accepter le fait que j'allais être maman dans peu de temps. Que ma vie de femme allait prendre un autre virage après sa naissance.

\- Comment vous sentiez-vous par rapport à l'accouchement ? me demanda-t-il en massant mon bas-ventre, me forçant à fermer les yeux quelques instants.

Son massage était si doux, si agréable à sentir. Je savais que son geste avait deux faces. La première, servait simplement à me montrer qu'il aimait me toucher, me caresser. La deuxième, démontrait son envie de me rassurer et de me prouvait qu'il était présent alors que je m'apprêtais à lui raconter l'accouchement imaginaire que je m'étais fait et qui ne s'était pas déroulé au bon moment et dans de terribles circonstances.

\- J'étais terrifiée cette étape importante parce que j'avais fait l'erreur de récolter plusieurs anecdotes auprès de plusieurs femmes de la cour. Certaines étaient très belles à entendre tandis que d'autres avaient eu raison de mes cauchemars. Je crois que celui de Rosalie m'a tellement influencé que je m'amusais à m'imaginer mon accouchement idéal avec vous à mes côtés. Mais cela ne s'est pas déroulé comme prévu…

Je me tus, mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et fermai les yeux, laissant les larmes couler silencieusement. Il fallait que j'évacuasse toute cette peine qui habitait mon esprit depuis plusieurs jours et il n'y avait qu'en pleurant que cela était possible.

En sentant la main de mon époux caresser ma joue, j'ouvris les yeux pour croiser son regard triste. Je culpabilisais de le rendre si malheureux alors qu'en m'épousant, il avait eu l'espoir que je donnasse un fils. Mais s'il m'avait demandé de raconter tout cela, n'était-ce une façon de m'aider à évacuer toute cette culpabilité ?

\- Et vous, qu'avez-vous ressenti ?

\- J'étais heureux en voyant et sentant votre ventre rond sous mes paumes, répondit-il en reposant sa tête sur mon ventre. Vous étiez encore plus belle lorsque je vous ai vu nue et enceinte.

\- Votre regard pétillait…

Il releva la tête, me regarda et me répondit :

\- J'étais heureux oui mais cessez de culpabiliser parce que vous pensez m'avoir retiré ce bonheur. La perte de cet enfant n'est pas de votre faute et ce ne sera jamais de votre faute. Beaucoup de femmes font des fausses couches, d'autres meurent après l'accouchement. C'est un fait qui est récurrent chez de nombreuses femmes mais vous, vous avez été empoisonnée… Je dois aussi vous avouer que la vôtre était sanglante et douloureux lorsque je vous entendais crier toute votre souffrance. Vous avez le droit d'être endeuillée, de souffrir mais ne me cachez pas lorsque vous n'allez pas bien.

J'écoutai attentivement ce qu'il me disait et essuyai mes larmes en même temps qui se tarirent petit à petit.

\- Si vous avez besoin de mon aide, je vous aiderais. Il faut que nous nous épaulions pour rester forts face à tous ces traîtres qui rêvent encore de nous planter un couteau dans le dos, se reprit-il en s'asseyant contre la tête de lit.

Je soufflai de soulagement, me sentant soudainement libre. Je lui avais tout dit. Il m'avait permis de lui raconter ce que j'aurais voulu qu'il vît à ces moments-là. Grâce à cette initiative, j'avais pu revivre une dernière fois ma grossesse et ainsi, essayer de la mettre derrière moi pour avancer la tête haute. Je savais que je n'allais pas y arriver en un claquement de doigt mais le fait d'être prête à se relever était déjà une chose de faite. Il fallait maintenant que je continuasse sans me retourner.

\- Ce soir, le Roi a organisé un ballet politique pour faire valoir son autorité sur la noblesse qui a parfois tendance à se croire au-dessus de lui. Votre présence à mes côtés est importante car il s'agit d'un ballet politique. Malgré le complot qui s'est joué contre vous, nous devons montrer la puissance de notre famille.

\- Qu'importent les moments difficiles que je serais amenée à traverser, je serais toujours à vos côtés pour prouver notre force, répondis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

Il me regarda intensément et resserra ma main pour l'apporter à ses lèvres et y déposer un baiser non sans me quitter des yeux. Le même geste qu'il m'avait fait lorsque j'avais essayé de lui faire comprendre que nous devrions rester forts et soudés jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous mourût.

\- Il faut donc que je me prépare, dis-je en me rappelant qu'il m'avait déshabillé

\- Vous avez encore le temps de vous reposer. Le ballet est encore en pleine préparation.

\- Non, je… je veux sortir. Je ne peux pas rester enfermée plus longtemps. Si je veux remonter la pente, il faut que je commence par affronter l'extérieur.

\- Je vais aller vous chercher des domestiques, rétorqua-t-il en embrassant ma joue avant de sortir du lit.

\- Attendez !

Il s'arrêta net alors qu'il s'était apprêté à ouvrir la porte pour partir. Il me regarda, impatient de savoir ce que j'avais à lui dire.

\- Hum … avez-vous des nouvelles concernant le collier ?

\- Nostradamus a fait quelques suppositions.

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Le pouvoir du collier était bien réel mais il ne pourra plus fonctionner une seconde fois. Il doit être rapporté à sa propriétaire.

\- Que diriez-vous si je le lui ramenais moi-même ?

Il fronça les sourcils en me regardant et tout me laissait croire qu'il allait me répondre par la négative. Cependant, il savait que les réponses que j'étais susceptible d'obtenir de la vieille dame pouvait nous aider à avancer dans l'enquête et connaître le traître.

\- Je sais ce que vous allez dire, dis-je en me levant du lit. Vous pensez que ce n'est pas une bonne idée que je me déplace seule dans Fontainebleau mais vous savez autant que moi que je suis la seule à pouvoir obtenir les réponses dont j'ai besoin pour me reconstruire.

\- Je vais demander de vous préparer un carrosse, céda-t-il dans un soupir.

\- C'est tout ?

\- A quoi est-ce vous vous attendiez ?

\- Eh bien, je m'attendais à un refus de votre part et être obligée d'insister pour que vous m'accordiez le droit de me rendre à Fontainebleau seule.

\- J'ai voulu vous l'interdire mais si revoir cette vieille dame peut vous aider, je ne peux pas le faire mais promettez-moi de me rapporter ce que vous apprendrez.

\- Comme toujours.

\- Bien, le carrosse sera prêt dans peu de temps. Je vais vous chercher des domestiques.

\- Où seriez-vous pendant mon absence ?

\- Dans le bureau du Roi.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, le laissai m'embrasser et le regardai partir. Désormais seule, il fallait que je prisse sur moi pour que je sortisse de ce château et retrouver la vieille dame.

Je n'eus le temps de rester seule puisque quatre domestiques frappèrent et entrèrent dans mes appartements. Les deux premières s'occupèrent de changer les draps du lit et de ranger la chambre. Une autre se chargea de me mettre un peu de maquillage tandis que l'autre m'aida à me vêtir d'une houppelande longue, ajusta mon corsage et entoura ma taille d'une ceinture.

Ma houppelande était ornée de broderies et de perles tandis que l'intérieur était confectionné de fourrure animale pour me protéger du froid hivernal. Une paire de gants vint compléter ma tenue et j'étais enfin prête pour partir.

\- A mon retour, soyez prête pour changer ma tenue. Je dois être parfaite pour le ballet de ce soir.

Les domestiques qui s'étaient occupées de moi s'abaissèrent et allèrent aider les deux autres. Je pris congé de mes appartements pour me rendre dans ceux de Nostradamus et récupérer le collier.

Je déambulai dans le couloir où je croisai plusieurs nobles qui s'abaissèrent à mon passage et qui me gratifièrent d'un regard surpris de me revoir après quelques jours d'isolement. J'eus néanmoins le droit à quelques gens sympathiques, ce qui me donna le sourire.

Désireuse de ne pas perdre de temps, je n'étais pas restée longtemps chez Nostradamus. Il m'avait donné les mêmes explications que mon époux. Cependant, j'avais eu l'espoir de revoir mon bébé une dernière fois, j'avais même eu l'envie de lui demander de me laisser le voir mais ma conscience me susurra que le faire ne ferait que raviver la douleur alors je l'écoutais et laissais le médecin de la cour vaquer à ses occupations.

Le collier en main, je montai dans le carrosse qui fut escorté par plusieurs chevaliers royaux jusqu'à mon arrivée à Fontainebleau. Mon époux ayant demandé la préparation de mon départ, il allait de soi qu'il s'était chargé de ma protection. Il avait même engagé deux gardes qui montèrent avec moi. Je souris intérieurement, heureuse qu'il s'acharnât tant pour je me sentisse en sécurité. Il ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié.

Ma mémoire ne me faisant pas défaut, je me souvins du lieu exact où j'avais vu la vieille dame pour la dernière fois. Je pus indiquer au cochet de se rendre immédiatement sur place pour m'éviter de me perdre dans les rues du village. Je ne l'avais pas visité avec Edward et n'en profitais pas pour autant puisque je me déplaçai en carrosse.

Le trajet fut suffisamment long pour que j'arrivasse à me sentir mal à l'aise avec ces deux hommes à cause de leur proximité et pourtant, aucun d'eux ne me regardait. Ils restaient à leur place et j'appréciais cela. Néanmoins, une part de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de se méfier d'eux. Les trahisons dont j'avais été victime me forçaient à être plus méfiante que je ne l'étais déjà. Je me sentais obligée de remettre en question la confiance que j'avais pu donner à certaines personnes vivant à la cour à commencer par ma famille.

J'avais réussi à ignorer leur présence en me concentrant sur le paysage jusqu'à ce que le carrosse arrivât à destination. Mes gardes furent les premiers à descendre du carrosse avant que je ne pusse les suivre. Ils précédèrent mes pas alors que je tentais de me souvenir de la maison où la vieille pouvait vivre. Elle avait été assise derrière un stand et rien ne me disait qu'elle vivait en ces lieux.

\- Approchez mon enfant, entendis-je au loin.

Surprise de reconnaître cette voix, je cherchai du regard en m'aidant de mes souvenirs et la trouvai assise devant une maison différente. Je la jaugeai du regard, voulant être certaine que je ne me trompais pas de personne puis, une fois que son regard croisa le mien, je m'avançai vers elle à pas lents.

\- Approchez mon enfant, répéta-t-elle en tendant sa main dans ma direction.

En six mois, elle avait peu vieilli. Elle semblait être en bonne santé pour son âge avancé et j'espérai qu'elle avait été heureuse dans sa vie et qu'elle avait pu transmettre tout son savoir-faire à ses enfants. Des gens comme elle, il en fallait. Cependant, la sorcellerie était interdite et les femmes étaient souvent brûlées vives après avoir subi de lourdes accusations. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle était une sorcière et pourtant, elle était toujours en vie.

\- Donnez-moi le collier, demanda-t-elle, me surprenant au passage.

Elle m'avait donc reconnue et j'en étais presque soulagée de ne pas devoir expliquer la raison de ma venue. Je retirai le collier de mon cou et le déposais au creux de sa main. Elle me remercia et l'enroula autour de son poignet.

\- Il ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité, maintenant.

\- Pourquoi me l'avoir donné ?

\- Pour vous sauver, mon enfant.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir sauvé mon bébé ?

\- La lune m'a laissé le choix entre vous laisser vivre ou sauver votre bébé mais lorsqu'un bébé né prématurément, il n'a aucune chance de survivre. Mon pouvoir de protection n'aurait donc servi à rien.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir protégée ?

\- Parce que vous êtes l'avenir de votre pays. Vous avez maintenant l'âge et suffisamment de caractère pour récupérer ce qui vous appartient.

\- Récupérer ce qui m'appartient ? Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Vous devez trouver le moyen de découvrir tout cela par vous-même. Donnez-moi votre main.

Déçue mais curieuse de connaître sa prochaine prédiction, je donnai ma main qu'elle emprisonna sous les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, sembla réciter une formule puis me regarda avec intensité.

\- Soyez patiente. Vous porterez le fruit de votre union.

\- Un enfant ?

\- Seules les étoiles peuvent me répondre mais elles refusent de vous aider dans vos interrogations, me répondit-elle en lâchant ma main.

Encore une fois, elle me laissait totalement dans le flou. Mais puisque le fruit empoisonné signifiait l'empoisonnement de mon bébé, il n'était pas compliqué de décrypter son message. J'allais de nouveau tomber enceinte. D'après elle, il me faudrait de la patience mais ce qui m'importait le plus était que j'étais toujours fertile.

Cet après-midi, la seule chose dont je n'avais pas fait part à mon époux était ma peur que ma fausse couche m'eût rendue stérile. Psychologiquement, je n'étais pas encore prête à porter son enfant mais apprendre que j'avais encore la possibilité de concevoir, supprimait ce doute que j'avais gardé en moi trop longtemps.

Mon retour au château se fit rapidement. Tellement rapidement que j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi avant que les domestiques de vinssent me déranger pour m'habiller de ma robe pour le ballet. Et ce temps, j'allais l'occuper en cherchant les réponses que mon époux n'avait pu me fournir la veille.

Je me souvins de la conversation que nous avions eue la veille à propos de ce que m'avait dit le domestique en tentant de me noyer. D'après Edward, trois personnes avaient participé à cet accord. Le Roi, mon père et un inconnu qu'il n'avait pas le droit de nommer. L'ennui était que je refusais de rester dans l'ignorance et attendre que l'on acceptât de me dire la vérité. Et puisque cet accord concernait notre mariage, je devinais aisément qu'il devait être écrit sur le contrat de mariage. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pour quelle raison je n'avais pas eu la curiosité de le lire… Je supposai que les jours suivants notre union n'avaient pas été de tout repos et je ne m'étais pas inquiétée plus que cela durant ces six derniers mois.

Maintenant, il était temps de découvrir la vérité.

Déterminée à en apprendre plus sur mon union avec le Prince, j'entrai dans le bureau de ce dernier et commençai à fouiller dans tous les meubles. Je jetai quelques regards inquiets vers la sortie de la pièce, ne désirant pas me faire prendre. Mon acte serait clairement mal vu et je ne voulais pas que l'on en profitât pour me porter de fausses accusations avant que je ne pusse trouver les réponses à mes questions.

J'ouvrai les portes des armoires et autres tiroirs sans grand succès mais je priai pour que le dernier meuble que je n'avais pas fouillé fût celui qui me permettrait de penser que je n'avais pas fait tout cela pour rien. Il fallait que je me dépêchasse. Mon époux pouvait revenir à tout moment.

J'ouvris la commode qui contenait les derniers documents importants et heureusement pour moi, ils étaient rangés avec tellement de précision que mettre la main sur mon contrat de mariage ne fut pas compliqué. Mes recherches venaient d'aboutir. Il me manquait plus qu'à prendre connaissance de ce document.

Le contrat de mariage en main, je m'assis à même le sol et le lus jusqu'au dernier mot. Autant dire que la surprise avait été le sentiment prédominant avant que le doute ne vînt me dire que tout pouvait être faux mais la probabilité que ce document fût détourné était quasi-nulle au vu des informations qu'il contenait.

Puis, la colère prit place et l'envie d'exploser vint l'accompagner au point même que lorsque les domestiques vinssent me rejoindre pour m'habiller, je devenais exécrable et terriblement exigeante. Il avait été impossible pour moi de rester calme. Elles durent se dépêcher de me déshabiller et de me vêtir malgré le stress que je leur fournissais.

Désormais, tout avait un sens et ce que tout le monde ignorait pour le moment était ma détermination à connaître une explication auprès des personnes concernées par cet accord.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Vos mouchoirs sont usés ?** Parce que moi, j'avoue avoir versé quelques larmes **haha.** Cela prouve ma détermination à vous faire ressentir les sentiments de mes personnages.

Il semblerait qu'Isabella soit désormais prête à se relever avec l'aide de son époux, le Prince Edward, mais aussi, de mettre la main sur ce qu'elle aurait dû savoir depuis le début.

 **Je vous laisse méditer !**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Reviews **&** Hypothèses **&** scénarios : **LÂCHEZ-VOUS !**

Vous pouvez même m'écrire un roman, cela ne me dérange pas du tout.

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	21. Chapitre XIX

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je me fais de moins en moins présente car comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre précédent, je suis en plein déménagement et ce, pendant tout le week-end. Qui dit déménagement, dit pas d'internet pendant une quinzaine de jours minimum (mon opérateur aime me rajouter des jours en plus à chaque fois -'). Je ne pourrais donc pas poster mes chapitres sauf si je trouve une solution mais je ne préfère pas vous faire de faux espoirs. Cependant, lorsque je serais de retour, j'aurais avancé un maximum et donc beaucoup de chapitres en réserve :D

 **MERCI BEAUCOUP POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

 _Merci aussi à ma correctrice._

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Guest n°1** _(ou personne14 ?)_ : Merci pour ta review ! Je suppose que tu es personne14 ? Tu as respecté le nombre de sadique et aussi mon tic concernant les chiffres pairs haha. Je note ta petite constatation mais comme d'hab, je ne te dis rien :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **Mlle :** Merci pour ta review ! Je prends note de ton hypothèse et la mets de côté. Tu verras si tu as raison ou non au fil des chapitres :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Je prends note de ton hypothèse et la mets de côté. Edward a 25 ans et Isabella 18 ans donc, par conséquent, ils ont donc 7 ans d'écart. Tu verras si tu as raison ou non au fil des chapitres :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai l'impression que je te rends toujours bouche bée haha. Tu découvriras les termes du contrat petit à petit mais un peu de patience :) Mon sadisme est pour la bonne cause voyons :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **MAUDE2000diva :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu verras, tu verras. Tu obtiendras une réponse à ta question dans la suite, évidemment mais je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement. Un peu de patience (: J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu obtiendras plus de détail sur le mariage et le contrat qui l'entour dans les prochains chapitres, évidemment mais je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement. Un peu de patience (: J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Encore plus "d'encore" haha. Tu obtiendras plus de détail sur le mariage et le contrat qui l'entour dans les prochains chapitres, évidemment mais je ne peux pas te dire quand exactement. Un peu de patience (: J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIX**

J'avais mis plus de temps que prévu pour me préparer mais maintenant que j'étais prête, je déambulai dans le couloir du château qui menait jusqu'à la salle du trône, là où allait se dérouler le ballet. Bien entendu, j'avais en ma possession le contrat de mariage que je gardais précieusement dans mon corset et que je sortirais lorsque le moment serait venu.

J'avais changé d'avis. Je préférai parler de ma découverte à mon époux avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup en affrontant le Roi. Jauger sa réaction semblait le mieux que je pusse faire et ensuite, je ferais ce que j'avais prévu. Il fallait juste que je profitasse de cet instant pour garder mon calme. Je n'allais tout de même pas faire un esclandre en plein ballet.

\- Isabella, j'allais justement venir vous chercher, s'exclama mon époux en venant à ma rencontre.

\- J'ai préféré vous rejoindre directement, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Y a-t-il un problème ? me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, n'appréciant pas le ton que j'avais employé.

\- Une domestique a fait n'importe quoi avec ma robe.

\- Pourtant, je vous trouve ravissante.

N'ayant jamais menti à mon époux, j'espérais que mon mensonge ne se lisait pas sur mon visage et dans mon regard. Cependant, je n'étais pas énervée contre lui mais plus particulièrement contre le Roi de France.

\- Mon corset est trop serré, dis-je en passant ma main dans mon dos pour le desserrer.

Sur ce coup, je ne mentais pas. La domestique avait privilégié mon décolleté plutôt que mes poumons. J'aurais dû lui demander de faire attention mais au début, je n'avais aucun mal à respirer.

\- Je peux vous le desserrer, se proposa-t-il, me faisant rougir.

Mes rougeurs n'avaient aucune raison de se pointer puisqu'il ne s'était pas proposé de desserrer mon corset pour me déshabiller mais pour me permettre de respirer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je le supporte aisément.

\- J'ai comme l'impression qu'il y autre chose qui vous dérange…

Dans ma tête, deux voix se disputaient le droit de parler. L'une désirait dire la vérité et jauger la réaction de mon époux tandis que l'autre préférait l'effet de surprise. Quant à ma raison, elle ignorait de quel côté se pencher ce qui ne m'aidait pas pour lui donner une réponse concrète. Mais, en sachant que la deuxième solution pouvait ne jamais se produire, prévenir Edward que j'étais au courant de tout pourrait me permettre de le préparer à une éventuelle rébellion de ma part.

\- Vous avez raison.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

Je le regardai en souriant, ce qui augmenta son impatience. J'avais pris ma décision avait opté pour la solution de la première voix.

\- Je connais les personnes qui ont participé à l'accord qui entoure notre mariage et j'ai bien l'intention d'obtenir des explications, dis-je en regardant devant moi.

Il ne dit rien pendant un certain temps et semblait réfléchir à la situation. J'espérai qu'il n'essayerait pas de m'empêcher d'agir car il était hors de question que je reculasse et que je me laissasse faire.

\- Comment l'avez-vous su ?

Je soupirai silencieusement, plongeai difficilement ma main dans mon corset et sortis le contrat de mariage pour le lui tendre.

\- Ceci est la réponse à votre question, rétorquai-je en scrutant la salle à la recherche d'un visage familier.

\- Le contrat de mariage, marmonna-t-il.

\- Vous auriez dû vous douter qu'un jour, je ferais mes propres recherches et que je le trouverais dans vos affaires.

\- Je n'avais pas de doute là-dessus. Je savais que vous finirez par trouver les réponses dont vous aviez tant besoin.

\- Je n'aurais même dû faire mes propres recherches. J'aurais dû savoir tout ce qui entour notre mariage depuis le début. Pourquoi est-ce que l'on tient tant à ce que je reste dans l'ignorance ? Il s'agit de ma vie ! m'emportai-je, sans pour autant montrer un quelconque signe de colère pour ne pas satisfaire les curieux et les traîtres.

\- Nous avions des consignes à respecter.

\- Des consignes, toujours des consignes. Avez-vous pensé à moi ? J'aurais dû connaître les termes de cet accord après notre mariage voire, avant. Si j'avais su tout cela dès le début, peut-être que ni la perte de mon bébé et ni ma tentative d'assassinat ne serait arrivé parce que j'aurais su anticiper !

Rester discrète était dur à gérer mais je trouvais que je m'en sortais plutôt pas mal. Aucun noble ne nous fixait, personne ne pouvait donc soupçonner notre dispute. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce fichu ballet. Je pourrais discuter librement avec mon époux.

\- Pourquoi avoir attendu aussi longtemps ? repris-je plus calmement.

Il soupira lourdement, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et sa main dans ses cheveux avant de me répondre :

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre ces trois personnes. Je connais quelques grandes lignes. Les termes de l'accord sont énoncés dans un contrat qui est gardé précieusement par le Roi. Malgré mon statut, je ne peux pas accéder à tous ses documents confidentiels, expliqua-t-il en saluant un noble qui venait de lui faire signe.

Je me figeai en voyant Renée et Kate accrochée au bras de son époux. Je les observai au loin, cherchant un quelconque signe de culpabilité mais elles semblaient de glace. Qu'était devenue la femme qui m'avait élevée ? Celle qui avait cru en mes capacités pour séduire et satisfaire le Prince ? Je levai les yeux au ciel pour m'aider à revenir au moment présent. J'avais une conversation à terminer avec mon époux. Je me concentrerais sur les membres de ma famille plus tard.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi personne ne m'a dit que j'étais la fille de …

\- Isabella…, m'interpella une voix familière, m'interrompant au passage.

En voyant Alice devant moi, je la regardai en fronçant les sourcils, me demandant la raison de sa présence. Elle qui m'avait insultée et ignorée. Cependant, j'étais agacée qu'elle vînt nous interrompre et mon époux semblait du même avis que moi. Je me retenais de la réprimander et de l'envoyer retourner près de ses amies mais la curiosité l'emporta sur ma rancune. Qui sait, peut-être aurais-je la chance d'apprendre quelque chose d'intéressant ...

\- Je vais vous laisser, s'exclama Edward en nous laissant seules pour aller rejoindre son frère qui discutait avec d'autres nobles.

\- Alice, saluai-je froidement.

\- Je… toutes mes condoléances pour votre bébé, dit-elle timidement.

Je me tendis en l'entendant me dire cela mais je m'empêchais de pleurer. J'avais pris la décision de garder mes émotions dans le domaine du privé et autoriser uniquement mon mari à me voir dans mes pires moments. Ainsi, je paraissais plus froide, plus dure aux yeux des autres.

\- Merci, soufflai-je, touchée par son geste.

Je la vis ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois pour me parler mais elle n'arriva pas à le faire. La tension entre nous se faisait sentir et malgré mon envie de lui crier dessus et de lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, je ne fis rien, la laissant se débrouiller seule. Je savais qu'elle n'était pas venue me parler uniquement pour me montrer son soutien.

\- Pardonnez-moi…

\- Pardonner est un trop grand mot pour moi.

\- Isabella, je ne voulais pas vous ignorer et vous insulter. Ce n'était pas volontaire.

\- Pas volontaire ? Vous saviez parfaitement ce que vous faisiez, Alice.

\- Non, je n'avais pas le choix car Mère et Kate m'empêchaient de venir vous voir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'avant de mourir, Père a dit à Mère que vous n'étiez pas leur fille biologique.

Certes, le contrat de mariage m'avait déjà montré que je n'étais pas la fille biologique de Charlie et Renée d'Orléans mais je préférais jouer les ignorantes face à Alice dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations supplémentaires. De plus, cette histoire d'accord devait se régler entre le Roi et moi avant d'être transmise à un tiers. Et puis, qu'est-ce qui me prouvait qu'elle n'allait pas divulguer mon secret à ses amies de la cour ? Alice n'était malheureusement pas quelqu'un de fiable. Sa naïveté pourrait coûter ma vie.

\- Mais cela n'a aucun sens, voyons.

\- Je vous assure que c'est la vérité, Isabella. Nous étions toutes là avant que vous n'arriviez. Père nous a dit que Mère avait accouché d'un enfant bâtard. Il lui a fait croire qu'il l'emmenait chez le médecin du village pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien alors qu'en réalité, il a abandonné l'enfant le lendemain de l'accouchement, juste devant un couvent puis, il a accepté l'accord avec le Roi. Il vous a ensuite ramené à la maison et a fait croire à Mère qu'il avait décidé d'accepter son bébé illégitime. Et ainsi, tout le monde pouvait croire que vous étiez leur fille biologique.

\- C'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas accepté ma présence auprès de vous ?

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Je soupirai lourdement, acceptant le fait que je connaissais les raisons de cette soudaine distance.

\- Pourquoi me dire tout cela maintenant ?

\- Parce que j'estime que vous avez le droit de connaître la vérité.

\- Pourquoi revenir me voir alors que m'ignorer ne semblait en aucun cas vous déranger ?

\- Ne plus venir vous voir a été très dur pour moi mais comme Père lui a raconté toute la vérité, elle refusait que je reste avec une personne dont le sang ennemi coule dans ses veines.

\- Cela a le mérite d'être clair, répondis-je sèchement.

Dans ma tête, la zone d'ombre qui s'était propagée autour la trahison dont j'avais été victime, commença à s'éclaircir petit à petit. Ma famille adoptive avait été au courant de mes origines le jour de la mort de Père et quelques jours plus tard, voilà que j'étais victime d'un empoisonnement et d'une tentative d'assassinat. Pour moi, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Le traître était un membre de ma famille.

\- Merci d'avoir été honnête avec moi, Alice.

\- Me pardonnez-vous ?

\- Le pardon ne se donne pas de cette manière. Je vais avoir besoin que vous me prouviez que je peux vous faire confiance, rétorquai-je en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je vous promets de tout faire pour que vous m'accordiez à nouveau votre confiance.

\- Evitez de faire une promesse sans être certaine que vous pourrez la tenir.

\- Isabella, vous savez très bien que je tiens toujours mes promesses.

\- Sans doute mais tant que vous continuerez à fréquenter des personnes qui ne vous veulent que du mal et qui ne cherchent qu'à trahir la couronne, vous ne pourrez pas réaliser votre promesse, dis-je avant de la laisser seule pour rejoindre mes deux amies.

Malgré mon envie de retrouver Alice, je ne pouvais pas la laisser entrer dans ma vie aussi facilement surtout que mes soupçons se portaient entièrement sur ma famille adoptive et elle en faisait partie. S'il fallait se comporter ainsi pour se protéger alors je le ferais volontiers. Je ne voulais pas être trahie une seconde fois.

\- Isabella, je suis contente de vous voir ! s'exclama Rosalie en me tendant une coupe de vin.

Je m'emparai de ma coupe et regardai distraitement le contenu en attendant la venue de Nostradamus qui avait prévu de participer au ballet. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir me rejoindre, prit ma coupe, versa quelques gouttes et regarda attentivement avant de me la rendre. Le vin n'était pas empoisonné. Je pouvais le boire sans aucun risque pour ma vie.

\- Toutes les autres coupes de vin ont été vérifiées ainsi que la nourriture, me confia-t-il.

Je le remerciai en hochant la tête et le laissai repartir. Je soupirai de soulagement, contente que les règles établies par mon époux eussent été respectées à la lettre ce qui me rassura pour profiter de ce ballet avec mes amies.

\- Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre femmes et que nous n'avons aucun homme pour venir nous déranger, nous pouvons parler de sexe.

Je souris face à la capacité qu'avait Rosalie à me faire penser à autre chose. Je mis la conversation que j'avais eue avec Alice ainsi que celle avec mon époux dans un coin de ma tête et me concentrai sur mes amies et nos petites confidences.

\- Par qui commençons-nous ?

\- Vous, puisque vous vous proposez, Maria, lui répondit Rosalie en buvant un peu de vin.

\- J'ai réussi à obtenir un peu d'attention de la part de mon époux.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ? demandai-je en imitant Rosalie.

\- Je me suis mise nue devant lui et je lui ai dit que moi aussi, j'avais besoin d'attention. Que ses maîtresses ne devaient pas être les seules à profiter de lui.

\- Vous avez dit cela ? m'offusquai-je.

\- Que voulez-vous que je lui dise ? Vous savez très bien que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire concernant ses infidélités.

\- Ce que je voulais dire c'est que, en ayant fait cela, vous lui avez montré que ses infidélités ne vous dérangeaient pas, que vous acceptiez le fait qu'il courtise d'autres femmes que vous.

\- Et comment voulez-vous que je fasse ?

\- J'ai suivi les conseils de Rosalie en lui montrant qu'il me devait le respect et cesser de m'humilier en allant tripoter toutes les femmes qu'il trouvait croisait sur sa route. J'ai obtenu ce que je voulais et j'ai même eu le droit à une petite déclaration.

\- Une déclaration ? De la part d'Edward ? m'interrogea Rosalie, surprise.

Je souris et rougis en même temps, me souvenant que je ne leur avais pas parlé de la déclaration de mon époux. Le désir de la garder pour moi avait été trop intense pour que je pensasse à la partager avec mes amies. Je l'avais même marqué dans mon journal pour que, lorsque nos enfants les liront, ils sauront l'amour et la confiance qu'il me portait.

\- Comment cela se fait-il que nous ne soyons pas au courant ?

\- Je voulais garder cela pour moi, dis-je en souriant.

\- Maintenant que vous avez commencé, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser sur notre faim.

\- Rosalie, il m'a simplement dit qu'il était totalement épris de moi.

\- Et vous appelez cela, « simplement ». Isabella, un homme comme Edward ne dit jamais ce genre de chose à son épouse puisque même Emmett ne me l'a jamais dit.

\- Vraiment ? Moi qui vous voyais comme le couple idéal.

\- J'ignorais que vous aviez cette vision de nous, Isabella. Mais maintenant, je vais être admirative face à votre couple ou alors, je devrais tirer les vers du nez de mon époux.

Je ris en l'entendant comploter son plan pour obtenir d'Emmett ce qu'elle désirait. Je pensais sincèrement que ce dernier avait déjà dit à ma dame de compagnie qu'il l'appréciait beaucoup mais il semblerait que je m'étais trompée.

Je m'arrêtais de d'écouter mon amie lorsqu'elle s'aventura sur des détails beaucoup trop osés. Rosalie était la plus dévergondée de nous trois. Elle était rarement gênée lorsqu'il s'agissait de parler de sa vie sexuelle. Bien que Maria et moi arrivions à nous confier facilement, nous évitions d'être trop précise.

\- Vous me raconterez, lui demandai-je en souriant.

\- Si je réussi, bien entendu.

\- Et sinon, comptez-vous essayer le sexe et l'alcool ? me questionna Maria avec un sourire coquin.

\- Euh… disons qu'il n'y a rien eu entre nous depuis…

Avoir pris la décision de bloquer ses émotions n'étaient pas facile constamment surtout lorsque la pire journée de ma vie me revenait en mémoire. C'était encore trop récent. Les larmes arrivèrent rapidement au coin de mes yeux que je tentais de camoufler mais mes amies n'étaient pas dupes.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, nous n'insisterons pas, me rassura Rosalie en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Le ballet se passa tranquillement. Nous avions dansé ensemble et avec nos époux respectifs, mangé et surtout bu. Nous avions aussi beaucoup ri et notre conversation sur le sexe fut reprise plusieurs fois dans la soirée bien qu'elle ne fut pas la seule que nous avions entamée et elle ne sera jamais la dernière.

Il me semblait avoir bu un peu trop de vin lorsque je me dirigeai en cuisine pour demander aux domestiques de me préparer une tarte aux fraises. Désormais, je me retrouvais en train de la faire moi-même tout en écoutant les conseils de ces dames. Je n'avais jamais cuisiné de ma vie. Mon éducation s'était basée sur ma culture et l'apprentissage de plusieurs langues tels que le grec, le latin et l'anglais. La cuisine n'en avait pas fait partie.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? me demanda mon époux en me faisant sursauter.

\- Je fais ma propre tarte aux fraises.

\- Laissez donc les domestiques s'occuper de cela, me répondit-il en voulant prendre ma main pour me faire sortir de la cuisine.

\- Mais j'aime beaucoup cuisiner car cela me permet de penser à autre chose que le sexe et mon bébé, dis-je, soûle. Tenez, goûtez, l'incitai-je en lui donnant un morceau de fraise.

Il prit le morceau de mes doigts entre ses dents et le mangea tout en me regardant d'un air à la fois amusé et inquiet.

Sans parvenir à me contrôler, je me jetai sur ses lèvres, désireuse de connaître le goût de la fraise sur sa langue. Il fut d'abord surpris de mon initiative mais ne me repoussa pas au contraire, ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille.

\- La fraise vous donne bon goût, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

Il m'embrassa chastement puis me prit par la main. Je m'emparai à temps de la petite tarte aux fraises que je m'étais confectionnée et remerciai les domestiques de m'avoir appris à cuisiner cette délicieuse pâtisserie.

Le ballet étant terminé, nous pûmes nous rendre dans nos appartements sans se faire remarquer. Edward me tenait toujours par la main tandis que je mangeai ma tartelette tout en essayant de marcher au rythme qu'il m'imposait. Elle était si bonne que je fus déçue de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre mon temps pour la déguster et la partager avec mon époux.

J'avouais que j'avais un peu trop abusé sur le vin ce soir mais boire me faisait un bien fou. Je me sentais flotter dans l'air malgré la sensation d'être dans les vapes. Mais j'étais parfaitement conscience de ce que je faisais et de ce que je désirais.

Arrivés dans nos appartements, je dénouai facilement les lacets de mon corsage et fis glisser ma robe non sans regarder mon époux se charger de verrouiller la porte puis de retirer son haut. Je me mordillai la lèvre inférieure en sentant mon corps prendre une température anormale. J'étais terriblement excitée et il fallait qu'Edward éteignît le feu qui se propageait dans mon corps en s'occupant de moi.

\- Que faites-vous ? me demanda-t-il alors que je caressais son torse.

\- Prenez-moi, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Isabella, vous êtes soûle.

\- Maria m'a dit que le sexe et l'alcool faisaient bon ménage. J'ai envie d'essayer avec vous, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Mumm, il avait toujours le goût de la fraise ou alors c'était mon imagination qui faisait des siennes. Mais peu importe, ses lèvres étaient délicieuses à embrasser. Je déposai plusieurs baisers sur ses muscles que j'affectionnais tant puis je finis par goûter sa peau en le léchant.

\- Vous sentez-vous vraiment prête ? m'interrogea-t-il en relevant mon menton.

Il me désirait. Son regard ne pouvait pas me mentir mais sa raison le poussait à être raisonnable vis-à-vis de mes envies ce qui était fortement compréhensible.

\- Hier, vous m'aviez dit que je ne devais pas m'empêcher d'avoir du plaisir lorsque vous me touchez ou m'embrassez.

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de vous précipiter.

Je le trouvais tellement adorable de s'inquiéter pour moi que je me jetai sur ses lèvres comme une sauvage. Il ne résista pas longtemps puisque ce fut lui qui intensifia notre baiser en s'introduisant dans ma bouche pour danser avec ma langue. Mumm… encore ce goût de fraise. Il faudrait que j'essayasse avec les autres fruits comme la framboise ou la pomme. J'étais certaine que son goût serait encore plus exquis.

\- Je suis soûle mais même si je ne l'étais pas, j'aurais quand même envie de vous. Et vous êtes tellement beau lorsque vous vous inquiétez pour moi, déclarai-je en frôlant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Vous serez ma perte, me confia-t-il avant de faire de mes lèvres son lieu de prédilection.

Je gémis lorsqu'il couvrit mon cou de baisers mouillés et je ris lorsqu'il se servit de sa langue pour me chatouiller. Ses mains m'encerclèrent et s'occupèrent de faire passer ma chemise au-dessus de ma tête et de la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas cajolés ces deux-là, me dit-il en prenant mes seins en coupe.

Sa bouche plongea sur mon sein droit qu'il tortura longtemps tandis qu'il malaxait l'autre. Ils étaient encore sensibles mais la manière qu'il utilisait pour s'occuper d'eux me fit oublier cette sensation désagréable. L'autre dût subir le même sort en étant attaqué par ses dents et sa langue, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements.

\- Déshabillez-vous, demandai-je en posant mes mains sur son pantalon en cuir.

\- Un peu de patience, me taquina-t-il en m'offrant un sourire arrogant.

J'avais chaud. Terriblement chaud. Et ce n'était pas ses mains et ses lèvres qui parcouraient mon corps qui allaient me permettre de me refroidir, au contraire. De plus, être debout n'arrangeait pas ma situation puisque ce n'était pas facile pour moi de ne pas m'écrouler au sol.

\- Déshabillez-vous, insistai-je en trouvant la force de le repousser.

Et, pour lui montrer que mon désir de le voir nu était profond, je me reculai de lui tout en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure. Son sourire en coin m'indiqua qu'il appréciait ma provocation ce qui m'encouragea à continuer.

Il se déshabilla complètement et me rejoint en deux enjambées. Il me plaqua dos contre son torse, m'intima à me pencher, caressa ma féminité et me pénétra avec deux doigts pour me préparer à son intrusion.

\- Je vais aller doucement, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, m'arrachant un autre gémissement.

Son bras droit passa sur mon bas-ventre pour me maintenir contre lui, écarta un peu mes jambes et me pénétra doucement en me possédant millimètre par millimètre. Ma féminité étant encore sensible, je sifflai, le forçant à s'arrêter.

\- Vous avez mal ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet.

\- C'est juste un peu sensible.

\- Désirez-vous que j'arrête ?

\- Sûrement pas non ! criai-je, le faisant rire.

Il rit alors que sa tête était plongée dans mon cou. Je dû pencher la mienne lorsqu'il me mordilla et me lécha pour camoufler son rire.

Il se mut en moi tandis que je collai mon dos contre son torse, ma tête sur son épaule. Je sentis ses mains sur mes hanches et ses coups de reins devinrent un peu plus forts, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements à la suite.

\- Mumm… plus fort, l'intimai-je, désireuse qu'il me prît avec plus de force. Ne vous arrêtez pas…

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

On dirait bien qu'Alice a pointé son nez, que pensez-vous de son retour auprès d'Isabella ? Bon, j'ai pleins de questions encore à vous poser mais je suis persuadée que dans vos reviews, vous saurez marquer vos hypothèses.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **LAISSEZ-MOI VOS REVIEWS & HYPOTHESES & AUTRES SCENARIOS** que j'adore lire !

Attention, comme dit plus haut, il y a de grande chance que je ne puisse pas poster le prochain car je suis en plein déménagement tout le week-end et la connexion internet risquerait de ne pas être installée directement. Je vais faire en sorte d'avancer dans l'écriture **:D**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	22. Chapitre XX

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Toc, toc, toc ? Il y a quelqu'un ? :D**

Après de longues semaines d'absence, je suis enfin de retour ! J'ai cru que j'allais assassiner mon opérateur qui n'a pas su faire son travail correctement. **L'avantage de cette absence** , est que j'ai super bien avancée dans l'écriture. Je n'ai pas terminé l'histoire mais je m'en approche à grand pas. Cependant, je garderai le même rythme de publication : **tous les deux jours** pour me laisser la marge de continuer et ainsi, ne pas causer de retard. Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

 **N'empêche, je me retrouve avec un paquet de review à répondre haha mais j'adore !**

En ce qui concerne vos idées, sachez que j'en ai pris certaines, d'autres été déjà prévues puis je réfléchis pour quelques unes d'entre elles. Je m'amuse avec ce que vous attendez de cette histoire et de ce que vous aimerez voir. Bien entendu, je vais aussi chercher à respecter ce que je veux mettre dans mon histoire hein. Ce sera maintenant à vous de chercher ce que j'ai pris et ce que je n'ai pas pris haha :P

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **JolieFee :** Merci pour ta review ! Ton scénario assez complet et il y a certaines choses auxquelles je n'ai pas pensé mais qui sait, peut-être vais-je les utiliser ? Ah, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir une review d'une étudiante en histoire. Au moins, je saurais quand je fais une erreur de parcours même si je fais des recherches de mon côté. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **lilas :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en sauras plus sur les parents d'Isabella très prochainement, promis. Si la vieille dame a dit qu'elle portera le fruit de son union, cela signifie bien qu'elle tombera enceinte mais quand ? Suspens, suspens :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **maude :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en sauras plus sur les parents d'Isabella très prochainement, promis. Je prends en compte ton idée et la mets dans un coin de ma tête. Qui sait, peut-être apparaîtra-t-elle dans la suite ? :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Amelie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en sauras plus sur les parents d'Isabella très prochainement, promis. Je prends en compte ton idée et la mets dans un coin de ma tête. Pour le PDV Edward, je ne suis pas certaine d'en écrire un mais j'ai apporté des explications à la fin de la page. Après, je ne suis pas contre non plus :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Yuckie78 :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en sauras plus sur ce contrat qui entoure Isabella et son mariage avec Edward, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Eli :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as pris une bonne décision en lisant la suite, c'est bien :P Pour le PDV Edward, je ne suis pas certaine d'en écrire un mais j'ai apporté des explications à la fin de la page. Après, je ne suis pas contre non plus :) L'histoire n'a pas de date précise car ayant peur de faire des erreurs de précision, je préfère me baser sur une époque. The Queen se situe plus vers le XVe siècle. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je crois que j'aurais dû donner mon opérateur internet pour que tu le harcèles parce que ça fait un mois que j'attends d'avoir une connexion même après le passage d'un technicien. _Grrr !_ Bon, l'avantage est que j'ai beaucoup avancé dans l'écriture et que tes reviews m'ont bien fait rire haha. J'espère que ton impatience sera comblée ! Tu en sauras plus sur les parents d'Isabella très prochainement, promis. Continue d'enquêter sur Alice, tu en tireras peut-être les bonnes conclusions :) J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Oui, mon déménagement s'est bien passé, merci :) Tu en sauras plus sur les parents d'Isabella très prochainement, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! On ne refuse pas un accord avec Sa Majesté malgré les conséquences que cela peut avoir :) Tu en sauras plus à ce sujet très bientôt, promis. Je ne laisse jamais mes lecteurs dans le flou même si cela prends plusieurs chapitres :) Mon sadisme n'est pas si sadique que ça. Je prends en compte ton idée et la mets dans un coin de ma tête mais je ne te dis rien de plus :P Continue d'enquêter sur Alice, tu en tireras peut-être les bonnes conclusions :) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Je t'invite à dévorer ce chapitre ainsi que les précédents haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **ludi9451 :** Merci pour ta review ! Si mes chapitres sont de hautes qualités, c'est aussi grâce à ma correctrice qui corrige certaines fautes et qui m'aide à améliorer certaines parties de mes textes mais ton compliment me fait beaucoup plaisir, merci. Je croise les doigts pour que ton impatience soit comblée par ce chapitre. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XX**

Sereine et comblée. Tels étaient les deux sentiments qui prédominaient ce matin-là. Pour une fois depuis plus d'une semaine, je me sentais bien. Je m'étirais longuement puis me tournai pour me blottir contre le corps chaud de mon époux toujours endormi. Il faut dire que je l'avais vraiment épuisé. J'avais été inlassable et le pouvoir de l'alcool sur ma libido avait eu raison de moi. Les rôles avaient été inversés et j'avais été plus que comblée lorsqu'il m'avait prise autant de fois que je l'avais voulu.

Mais la culpabilité n'était jamais trop loin. Ma petite voix ne cessait de me sermonner que je ne devais pas me laisser aller aussi rapidement. Que je ne devais pas oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Pour elle, je n'avais pas le droit de m'abandonner dans les bras de mon époux ou d'avoir du plaisir. Ce n'était pas facile de l'ignorer parce qu'elle hantait mon esprit jour et nuit.

Cependant, le fait d'avoir découvert mes origines me poussait à avancer, à mettre cette perte douloureuse derrière moi sans pour autant l'effacer totalement de ma mémoire. Je n'oublierais jamais la perte de mon bébé. Je n'oublierais jamais son petit corps que j'avais pu serrer contre moi. Malheureusement, mon statut m'empêchait de prendre le temps que je désirais pour me remettre de cette épreuve. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Votre libido vous joue-t-elle encore des tours ? me demanda mon époux d'une voix endormie.

Son intervention me fit rire, m'obligeant à penser à autre chose. Ma bouche contre son cou, je m'amusai à déposer quelques baisers tandis qu'il me rapprocha de lui. Il sentait bon même après une nuit de folie voire, meilleur que d'habitude.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu une femme aussi inlassable de toute ma vie, commenta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Si je ne le connaissais pas, sa réaction aurait pu me vexer mais étant donné que ce n'était pas le cas, je savais qu'il disait cela pour me taquiner et ce n'était pas son fidèle sourire en coin qui allait me dire le contraire.

\- Cela fait de moi quelqu'un d'unique, répondis-je en souriant.

\- Vous avez toujours été unique.

Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsque mes rougeurs apparurent. Il caressa ma joue, me faisant frissonner au passage, approcha mon visage du sien et emprisonna mes lèvres sous les siennes. Je gémis sous la pression qu'il exerçait, incapable de rester insensible.

\- Vous m'avez épuisé hier soir, déclara-t-il, m'arrachant un rire.

\- L'alcool et le sexe font définitivement bon ménage. Je devrais aller voir Maria pour la remercier de m'avoir donné ce formidable conseil, dis-je en reprenant mes baisers dans son cou.

Même si je n'étais pas contre qu'il me prît, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui. Avoir des mâtinées dans ses bras, à profiter de nos moments à deux pour nous câliner me suffisait amplement.

\- Parce que vous aviez besoin de combiner ces deux éléments pour prendre du plaisir ? me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Je souris en entendant sa question, hésitant entre jouer avec lui ou le rassurer. Je croisai mes mains sur son épaule et relevai la tête pour le regarder. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de rire. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'amuser avec lui car l'expression de son visage m'indiquait qu'il croyait que seul l'alcool et le sexe m'aidaient à avoir du plaisir.

\- Le sexe et l'alcool amplifient simplement le plaisir. Ils le rendent différent et est autant meilleur que lorsque je suis sobre. Le simple fait d'être dans vos bras me comble.

Il caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main, me forçant à fermer les yeux. Ses touchers avaient toujours le même effet sur moi.

\- Vous êtes une femme incroyable.

Sa remarque me fit froncer les sourcils. Je me demandai si ma déclaration l'avait entraîné à me dire qu'à ses yeux, j'étais une femme incroyable ou si cela n'avait rien à voir.

\- Vous gérer les choses d'une manière qui me surprend.

En effet, sa remarque n'avait rien à voir avec la mienne. Il semblait tellement sérieux que j'évitais de l'interrompre.

\- A votre place, il y a longtemps que je me serais rendu dans le bureau du Roi pour lui demander des explications alors que vous, vous semblez plutôt calme.

\- Si vous pensez qu'à l'intérieur de moi, je ne bouillonne pas de colère, cela signifie que je suis plutôt douée pour tromper mon entourage et leur faire croire que je prends ceci avec légèreté.

\- Vous êtes en colère contre moi ?

\- Je devrais vous en vouloir et pourtant, ce n'est pas le cas. Ce mariage nous a été imposé par nos deux pères. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

\- J'étais pourtant au courant de l'existence de ce contrat qui les lie.

\- Je sais mais vous n'êtes en aucun responsable de ce contrat. Si même le Roi d'Angleterre a eu du mal à me protéger sur ses propres terres et a été obligé de faire un accord avec le pays ennemi qu'est la France, cela signifie que le choix était restreint, vous comprenez ?

\- Votre analyse est bonne. Sachez que mon père a été obligé de me parler de cet accord car au bout du cinquième mariage, j'avais besoin de savoir si ma prochaine épouse serait irréprochable. Je n'étais pas prêt à supporter un cinquième échec malgré le fait qu'avoir un héritier était devenu une urgence.

En me reparlant de ses quatre derniers mariages, il permit à une question de revenir et qui était prête à obtenir sa réponse. Si je pouvais le faire avec mon époux alors j'en profitais et ainsi, j'aurais moins d'interrogations lorsque j'irais affronter le Roi.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Pourquoi … Pourquoi avoir épousé quatre femmes alors que notre mariage était prévu depuis notre enfance ?

Il soupira lourdement, s'assit contre la tête de lit tandis que je l'imitai. Notre conversation était devenue plus sérieuse. Nous n'avions pas très envie de nous faire des câlins. Je cachai ma poitrine nue avec le drap et me fixai son profil en attendant qu'il se livrât à moi.

\- En tant que Roi, mon père n'a jamais supporté qu'on lui donne des ordres ou des recommandations. Ses propres conseillers ont parfois du mal à lui faire entendre raison sur certains détails importants qu'il ne devrait pas négliger. S'il a décidé de faire quelque chose, il le fait et discuter avec lui pour le dissuader est impossible. L'accord entre le vôtre et lui l'a poussé à fauter à plusieurs reprises. J'avais l'âge d'être marié alors pourquoi attendre que vous ayez seize ans pour s'allier avec un autre royaume ?

\- Pourtant, le royaume du Portugal est nettement moins puissant que le royaume d'Angleterre.

\- Mon père a une façon de raisonner qui parfois, me passe complètement au-dessus de la tête. Il a voulu se rebeller contre cet accord en persistant à me marier quatre fois et semblait aimer prendre le risque de perdre une alliance entre la France et l'Angleterre, les deux royaumes les plus puissants d'Europe.

\- Admettons que, l'une de vos épouses avait survécu ou si l'une des deux sœurs était restée fidèle, que se serait-il passé entre nous ?

\- La mort de ma première épouse n'est pas survenue par hasard.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par-là ?

\- Je soupçonne votre père d'y avoir participé.

Je n'aurais sans doute pas cru à son soupçon si la Reine ne m'avait pas fait part de la cause de la mort de sa première épouse. Je me souvins qu'elle m'avait dit que cette dernière avait été tuée lors d'une tentative de siège. Et d'après mes souvenirs, elle était morte alors qu'elle portait l'enfant d'Edward … tout semblait coïncider …

\- Mais, votre mère m'a dit qu'elle avait été tuée lors d'une tentative de siège. Les anglais se seraient-ils révoltés contre la France ? Mon père aurait-il prit le risque de prendre le trône au vôtre ?

\- Pour moi, cette tentative de siège était une façon pour votre père de faire diversion. Ils ont pu disperser les gardes et entrer dans le château pour tuer Jeanne du Portugal. Il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle accouche de mon héritier alors que l'unique femme qui devait m'en donner un devait être vous. L'éliminer était donc l'unique solution.

\- Et pour les autres ?

\- Carlisle a continué de se rebeller pour lui montrer qu'il pouvait jouer à ce jeu pendant longtemps. Le suicide de ma seconde épouse ne concerne pas votre père mais les deux trahisons de Jessica et d'Amélie de Guise sont ses œuvres.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

\- Les nobles avec qui elles m'ont trahi étaient des anglais.

Tout semblait coïncider … Mais alors, pourquoi Père avait-il insisté pour que je restasse en France si Carlisle n'avait pas respecté les termes de leur accord ? Je soupirai lourdement. Pourquoi était-ce aussi compliqué ? Dès que j'obtenais une réponse à l'une de mes nombreuses questions, d'autres apparaissaient, assombrissant cette zone qui avait du mal à s'éclaircir totalement.

\- Isabella, reprit-il en caressant ma joue. Je sais que vous vous poser encore plus de questions mais comme je vous l'ai dit la veille, je ne peux pas vous apporter toutes les réponses dont vous avez besoin.

\- Que me conseillez-vous de faire dans ce cas ? Que j'ignore et que j'oublie tout ce que je viens d'apprendre ? Vous savez autant que moi que cela est impossible. Je ne peux pas rester les bras ballants à attendre que mon père biologique se manifeste et …

\- Isabella, m'interrompit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas obtenir toutes vos réponses directement à la source ?

\- A la source ? Vous voulez dire, que le Roi répondra à toutes mes questions ?

\- Montrez que vous pouvez être terrifiante lorsque vous êtes en colère et que vous souhaitez quelque chose car en prouvant votre détermination, vous aurez plus de chance pour obtenir toutes les réponses dont vous avez besoin pour avancer.

Il avait raison. Certes, j'avais déjà prévu d'aller voir le Roi et même si mon côté rebelle avait souhaité que je tapasse du poing sur la table, je m'étais toujours dit que ceci était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je n'avais jamais été dans une posture telle que celle-ci. Me rebeller devant un souverain n'était pas dans mes cordes …

\- Vous êtes de sang royal, vous avez autant de pouvoir que mon père.

\- Mais … je ne suis pas une Reine …

\- Venez, m'ordonna-t-il en me faisant signe de sortir du lit.

Perdue, j'obéissais en fronçant les sourcils pour marquer mon incompréhension. Je le vis s'habiller pour aller me chercher des domestiques. Ces dernières rangèrent la chambre et s'occupèrent de me coiffer et de me vêtir de ma chemise, mon jupon et ma robe tandis que mon époux observait le paysage à travers la fenêtre après qu'il se fût lui aussi habillé.

\- Laissez-nous, ordonna-t-il à l'attention des domestiques qui s'en allèrent sans discuter.

En même temps, elles avaient toutes peur de mon époux. Je supposais que cette crainte était liée au fait qu'il était le deuxième homme le plus important de la cour. A leur place, j'aurais fait la même chose puisque j'étais moi-même soumise peu de temps auparavant et je l'étais encore lorsqu'il me donnait certains ordres. Je restais une femme malgré tout et lorsqu'il me demandait d'effectuer une tâche, je m'exécutais sans discuter hormis pour des cas dans lesquels je me devais d'en discuter avec lui.

\- Maintenant que vous êtes prête et très attirante, il est temps pour vous d'affronter votre destin.

\- Mon destin ? Hum, ai-je le droit de dire que je suis complètement perdue ?

\- Vous êtes Isabella d'Angleterre, la fille unique d'un des monarques les plus importants d'Europe. A votre avis, quel sera votre rôle après sa mort ?

Je soupirai lourdement, me rendant compte que ma remarque était totalement stupide. Évidemment que je connaissais le rôle qui m'attendait mais dans ma tête, je n'étais pas encore prête de l'admettre. Du jour au lendemain, je passais de la fille d'un Comte à celle du Roi d'Angleterre. Je ne pouvais agir comme si de rien n'était.

\- Je suis stupide … Je crois que j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer sur le trône d'Angleterre.

\- Vous n'êtes pas stupide. Vous n'avez tout simplement pas eu la même chance que moi en apprenant votre futur rôle. Vous allez devoir tout apprendre sur le tas.

\- Vous m'apprendrez ? lui demandai-je, terrifiée de cette nouvelle vie qui m'attendait.

\- Je vous conseillerai, répondit-il en m'embrassant chastement.

Je répondis à son baiser et restai attentive à ses gestes. Il ouvrit la grande porte en bois et me laissa sortir en premier. La présence des six gardes devant nos appartements m'avait surprise au départ mais désormais, ceci devenait une habitude.

\- Où allons-nous ?

\- Dans le bureau du Roi.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, me demandant comment j'allais débuter une conversation avec le souverain. Mon époux me disait que je devais montrer ma détermination. Celle qui ne m'avait pas quittée depuis que j'avais découvert la vérité car l'envie de la connaître était tellement intense que je ne pouvais l'ignorer.

Cependant, je n'avais jamais affronté le Roi de cette manière. Je soupirai lourdement. Il fallait que je trouvasse le courage de montrer qui j'étais et que mon caractère n'était pas simplement réservé à Edward ou aux autres nobles qui m'insupportaient.

\- Monseigneur ! l'interpela un serviteur.

Mon époux se tourna vers lui pour l'écouter tandis que ce dernier s'abaissa avant de parler :

\- Le Roi vous demande dans la salle du trône.

\- Nous avions prévu d'aller le voir, justement.

\- Il souhaite que vous veniez seul.

Edward me jeta un regard alors que j'espérais qu'il n'allait pas me laisser seule. Néanmoins, il s'agissait d'un ordre de son père qui était le Roi. Il ne pouvait pas y déroger et je ne pouvais pas le forcer à le faire. J'évitais son regard, me rendant compte que j'allais devoir attendre pour obtenir mes réponses.

\- Si le Roi suggère votre présence, nous pourrions faire ce que nous avons prévu plus tard, dis-je en souriant pour cacher ma déception.

Il n'était pas dupe et voyait parfaitement que cette situation ne me plaisait guère mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à cause de la présence du serviteur. Il m'embrassa sur la joue, me conseilla de me promener et de passer du temps avec mes amies en attendant son retour mais surtout, il ordonna à deux gardes qui se trouvaient devant ma porte de me suivre dans mes déplacements.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi. Je vous attendrai.

Il embrassa ma main et s'en alla avec le serviteur. La colère faisant peu à peu surface, je décidais de retourner dans mes appartements pour me calmer. Pourquoi y avait-il toujours quelque chose pour compromettre nos projets ?

Je m'assis sur notre lit et regardai mes mains qui tripotaient le tissu de ma robe. Ma petite voix me soufflait non, elle me criait de ne pas rester sans bouger le petit doigt. Si le Roi avait suggéré la présence de mon époux sans m'y convier, cela pouvait autant signifier qu'il avait besoin de parler de politique ou d'une affaire qui me concernait. Que devais-je faire ? Intervenir ? Ou attendre un peu avant de me jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Désormais, je comprenais pourquoi Edward m'avait encouragée à m'affirmer et si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, je ne pourrais jamais le faire. J'avais le droit de savoir et ma patience avait des limites.

Déterminée, je me levai du lit, sorti de mes appartements et me dirigeai vers la salle du trône, suivie de près par mes fidèles protecteurs.

La salle du trône n'était pas très loin et j'arrivais rapidement à destination. Les portes étant fermées, j'ignorais les gardes qui tentaient de me faire barrage et entrai en faisant claquer les portes contre les murs.

Dans la pièce, se trouvaient le Roi assis sur son trône tandis que mon époux semblait avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Je venais peut-être au mauvais moment mais mon côté rebelle semblait se moquer de ce détail. Tant pis, il fallait réfléchir avant de me cacher la vérité.

\- Isabella que faites-vous ici ? me demanda Carlisle en se levant de son trône.

\- Ne vous est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que j'en avais marre de rester dans l'ignorance ?

\- Je vous ordonne de me parler sur un autre ton. N'oubliez pas que vous n'êtes qu'une femme et que je pourrais parfaitement vous corriger ou demander à mon fils de le faire à ma place. Il semblait tellement aimer le faire avant et je suis certain qu'il ne serait pas contre pour recommencer !

\- Sachez que votre fils ne me bat plus et que vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi !

\- Vous êtes l'épouse de mon fils, le futur Roi de France et vous monterez sur le trône à ses côtés. J'ai donc tous les droits sur vous !

\- Cessez d'essayer de me faire peur parce que cela ne fonctionne pas ! crachai-je en le fusillant du regard.

Nous nous affrontions du regard pendant un certain temps. Temps qui permis à quelques nobles de s'inviter pour satisfaire leur curiosité mais qu'importait, j'avais désormais l'habitude de ce genre d'attitude alors je ne fus pas déstabilisée. Il fallait que tinsse pour lui montrer que j'étais sérieuse et que ma rébellion n'était en rien une plaisanterie.

A ses yeux, je n'étais qu'une femme qui méritait une correction. Et pourtant, lorsque je vis une certaine crainte se lire dans son regard, je compris que j'étais parfaitement capable de tourner cette conversation à mon avantage.

Des applaudissements rompirent notre échange visuel, me forçant à me tourner face à la personne qui venait de nous interrompre. L'homme qui en était responsable était accompagné par d'autres nobles qui m'étaient étrangers et s'avançait d'un pas déterminé.

\- Votre père aurait été fier de voir sa fille héritière agir ainsi, s'exclama-t-il en souriant franchement.

Puis, il prit ma main, l'embrassa et s'abaissa à mon niveau en nouant son regard avec le mien.

\- Je suis si fier de pouvoir vous rencontrer, ma Reine, déclara-t-il en se levant.

\- Reine ? Mon père n'est-il pas le Roi ?

\- La suette a fait des ravages et votre père a été contaminé par une de ses domestiques il y a de cela quelques semaines.

Mort ? Mon père biologique était mort ? J'avais du mal à y croire. Je n'aurais donc pas la chance de rencontrer l'homme qui m'avait mis au monde et qui avait été déterminé à me protéger pour qu'un jour, je pusse monter sur le trône à sa suite.

Les larmes aux yeux, je tournai la tête sur le côté pour masquer mes émotions. Je mourrais d'envie de m'en aller et me cacher dans un endroit secret pour déverser toute ma peine mais je ne pouvais pas et je n'avais pas le droit de déserter de cette manière alors que j'étais venue de mon plein gré, à la quête de la vérité.

\- J'ignorais qu'il était mort …

\- Au vu de votre ignorance, je comprends que le Roi Carlisle ne vous a pas informé.

\- La lettre nous est parvenue avec un peu de retard.

\- Cette excuse ne tient pas, Majesté. La Reine Isabella aurait dû être au courant que nous venions la chercher pour son couronnement depuis plusieurs semaines ! Mais encore une fois, vous avez dérogé aux termes du contrat qui vous unissait à mon souverain.

\- Vous savez parfaitement que je déteste les ordres, Thomas.

\- Isabella ne vous appartient pas. Le seul qui pouvait avoir l'autorité sur elle était mon Roi et lorsqu'avant de mourir, il vous a fait parvenir une lettre vous prévenant de notre venue, vous auriez dû la préparer à ce départ !

\- Maintenant, elle est au courant. Il est inutile de vous emporter ainsi.

\- Sachez que si le Roi n'était pas mort, il serait venu en France pour vous rappeler les termes du contrat.

\- Les termes du contrat ont été respectés !

\- La Reine Isabella était sous votre protection ! Les trahisons multiples dont elle a été victime n'auraient jamais dû se produire si vous aviez respecté ce détail ! N'oubliez pas qu'elle appartient à l'Angleterre et non à la France.

\- Elle appartient aussi à la France puisqu'elle est l'épouse de mon fils !

\- Cessez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là ! intervins-je pour les faire taire.

Le Roi et Thomas de Norfolk s'exécutèrent et me regardèrent. Le premier était surpris de mon intervention tandis que le second semblait apprécier.

\- J'aurais dû être au courant de ce contrat avant mon mariage ! Pourtant, vous en avez décidé autrement et je ne peux tolérer cela.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? Rompre notre alliance ? Pour cela, il faudra tuer mon fils et je ne vous laisserai pas faire.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer mon époux ! L'alliance entre la France et l'Angleterre est très bénéfique pour les deux royaumes alors au lieu de ressasser le passé et de vous quereller pour des faits inutiles, nous ferions mieux de penser à l'avenir et de nous préoccuper de tous ces traîtres qui cherchent à nous atteindre !

Un silence du plomb s'installa soudainement, m'entraînant à regarder mon époux qui fixait l'anglais avant d'accrocher ses pupilles avec les miennes. Il m'offrit un sourire en coin qui aurait pu me faire craquer si la situation avait été différente.

\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? me demanda Carlisle.

\- Je l'ignore pour le moment.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je ne voulais pas vous informer de la mort du Roi d'Angleterre ! s'indigna-t-il.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas préparée pour prendre votre rôle au sérieux. Régner n'est pas dans vos cordes et vous avez besoin d'un régent pour apprendre à le faire avec intelligence.

\- La Reine Isabella est majeure et n'a pas besoin d'un régent pour régner à sa place, intervint Thomas, me forçant à la regarder. J'ai été le principal conseiller de votre père et si vous le voulez bien, je suis prêt à reprendre mon rôle pour vous guider, me dit-il en me regardant intensément.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai besoin d'un guide et d'un conseiller. Vous connaissez l'Angleterre mieux que moi. Votre présence à mes côtés ne pourra qu'être bénéfique.

En acceptant de le prendre pour conseiller, j'augmentais mes chances de régner intelligemment. Je savais que les erreurs seraient fréquentes mais Thomas était anglais et avait aidé mon père à diriger le pays. J'avais besoin de lui en attendant que je prisse mes marques dans mon royaume.

...

..

.

... .. .. ...

.

..

...

\- Vous m'avez impressionné, me confia mon époux alors que nous entrions dans nos appartements.

\- Je vous ai impressionné, vraiment ?

\- Je ne connais aucune personne qui aurait cherché à penser à l'avenir après une telle révélation.

\- Ne pensez pas que je n'ai pas ressenti l'envie d'exprimer ma colère plus longtemps, répondis-je en m'asseyant à ma coiffeuse pour me décoiffer.

\- Pourquoi ne le faites-vous pas ?

\- Je trouve que cela ne sert à rien, dis-je en brossant mes cheveux.

En voyant mon époux arquer un sourcil pour marquer son incompréhension, je souris et lui répondis :

\- Ce qui est fait est fait. Si nous pouvions reculer dans le passé pour corriger toutes les erreurs commises, il y a longtemps que cela aurait été fait. Sauf que cela est impossible. Dans quelques jours, je vais être couronnée Reine d'Angleterre et même si j'avais voulu rencontrer mon père avant de prendre sa place, je n'ai pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Vous savez autant que moi que la Reine de France est simplement l'épouse du Roi et son unique rôle est de lui donner des fils. En Angleterre, c'est différent. Les femmes peuvent non seulement monter sur le trône mais elles ont un rôle outre que celui de donner un héritier. Elles peuvent gouverner, participer à la politique et tous ces détails que je ne saurais gérer sans être guidée. Je n'ai rien appris de tout cela. A part avoir appris l'anglais, le grec, le latin et quelques formalités par rapport à mon rang, je … j'ai été simplement préparée pour vivre à vos côtés mais pas pour régner sur un peuple que je ne connais pas.

\- Je suis certain que vous règnerez avec force, intelligence et dignité.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

\- Du sang royal coule dans vos veines, Isabella.

\- Mais cela ne veut rien dire. Je connais beaucoup de souverains qui ont échoué bien qu'ils fussent de sang royal.

\- Vous apprenez très vite et vos capacités de persuasion prouvent votre intelligence.

\- Vous semblez tellement convaincu par ce que vous dites que je n'ose même pas vous contredire.

\- Parce que vous savez que j'ai raison. Vous serez une très bonne reine, me déclara-t-il en relevant mon menton pour m'embrasser.

Il répéta son geste en prenant mon visage en coupe tandis que j'en profitais pour me relever et intensifier notre étreinte.

\- Dans deux jours, nous partirons pour être couronnés en Angleterre … dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe. Vous serez Roi d'Angleterre et je sais que vous avez le droit de prendre ma place en m'interdisant de régner. Je vous en supplie Edward, laissez-moi mon pays. Il s'agit de mon unique héritage et je tiens à le gouverner jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Je n'allais pas vous prendre votre pays, Isabella.

\- Je sais que Thomas de Norfolk sera mon conseiller mais vous serez celui que j'écouterai en premier parce que je pourrais vous faire confiance.

Je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser en le voyant me regarder avec une telle intensité mais je me retins de justesse. Notre conversation était importante et sérieuse. Je ne pouvais pas dériver aussi rapidement alors que nous devions établir notre propre stratégie.

\- Malgré la force que peut représenter l'union entre nos deux pays, elle reste néanmoins fragile et nous devons l'entretenir, reprit-il me faisant prendre conscience d'un détail important auquel je n'avais pas le droit de renoncer.

\- Je vous donnerai votre héritier.

\- Isabella, je vous ai dit hier soir que je suis prêt à attendre un mois pour vous permettre de vous remettre de votre deuil. Je comprends que vous ne soyez pas prête à être une nouvelle fois enceinte. Ne vous forcez pas pour moi.

\- Vous vous sacrifiez beaucoup pour moi, ces temps-ci. C'est à mon tour de le faire et lorsque je vous dis que je vous donnerai votre héritier, je ne me force pas. Nous avons des responsabilités envers nos pays respectifs et même si vous n'êtes pas encore Roi, nous devons protéger notre lignée. Un héritier pour la France et un autre pour l'Angleterre. Tel est notre principal rôle.

\- Êtes-vous sûre d'être prête ? Vous êtes en période de deuil …

\- La perte de mon fils sera marquée à jamais dans ma mémoire. Je l'ai aimé d'une telle force que sa disparition est encore dure à accepter mais le choix ne m'appartient pas, me confiai-je en larme. Malgré ma peine, je suis forcée d'aller plus vite dans ma guérison. Un souverain doit être capable de faire passer son pays et son peuple avant sa propre vie. Et si je peux prouver que je suis une bonne Reine en me comportant ainsi alors je le ferai volontiers.

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il m'embrassa durement puis, plus tendrement. Je gémis contre ses lèvres lorsque sa langue franchit la barrière de mes dents pour venir taquiner, toucher, caresser la mienne. Elles dansèrent et se nouèrent avec tellement de sensualité que j'en oubliais même de respirer. Heureusement que mon époux était celui qui contrôlait notre étreinte et qui savait y mettre fin.

\- Notre règne marquera les esprits des gens et notre époque. La France et l'Angleterre resteront unies jusqu'à la fin des temps, déclara-t-il avant de m'embrasser une seconde fois et de me porter jusqu'à notre lit.

Je ris en le voyant me surplomber et profitai que ses pupilles fussent liées aux miennes pour prendre son visage en coupe pour lui faire part de ma requête :

\- Faites-moi un enfant.

Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les miennes pour me faire part de son accord. Nous étions désormais prêts à remplir notre rôle comme il se dût.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh oui, la plupart d'entre vous voire, tout le monde d'ailleurs, aviez raison ! **Isabella est la fille du Roi d'Angleterre.** Par conséquent, elle est l'héritière du trône. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser dans le doute encore longtemps et maintenant que tout est révélé, j'espère que ce que j'ai prévu pour notre Reine Anglaise va vous plaire :)

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Je veux tout lire ! Toutes vos pensées les plus folles et vos scénarios les plus fous.**

Certains m'ont même donné quelques idées très intéressantes que j'ai su utiliser intelligemment. Du moins, c'est mon point de vue.

Certaines m'ont demandé de faire une **PDV EDWARD** et en toute honnêteté, je ne sais pas si je vais en faire un. J'ai toujours eu l'habitude d'écrire en **PDV ISABELLA** ou **EXTERIEUR** _(comme ma précédente histoire),_ que j'avoue avoir un peu peur d'écrire un chapitre sur les pensées d'Edward de manière cucu. Cependant, je ne dis pas non à cette idée. J'y songe mais reste à savoir quand, je ne le sais pas encore. De toute façon, vous le verrez bien :)

 **MERCI ENCORE POUR TOUTES VOS REVIEWS !**

Je me tiens prête à lire chacun de vos mails pour me réjouir de vos avis si touchants et si encourageants.

 **A très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	23. Chapitre XXI

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre et cette fois-ci, je ne le fais pas ce soir _haha_. J'avance du tonnerre dans l'écriture de cette histoire. Il me reste environ **deux chapitres** à finir d'écrire et l'histoire sera finie. **J'ai beaucoup de chapitre au chaud** , qui attendent d'être jugés avec impatience. Mon cerveau s'est même mis en quête de trouver un autre sujet que je pourrais aborder sur une autre histoire _haha_. Je ne m'arrête jamais **(:** Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail efficace.

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _Nedwige Stew, Nash-elle, lalilou10, larosesurleau **&** Isabella-Edward-SC_.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui clique sur _"follow story"_ et _"favorite story"_ car ça fait énormément plaisir.

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables :3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Eli :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de voir que ton impatience a été récompensée _haha_. Beaucoup de lecteurs avaient devinés qu'Isabella était la fille du Roi d'Angleterre avant même que je n'écrive les chapitres _haha_. Ne sois pas pressée, tu n'auras pas toutes les informations que tu souhaites avoir dans un seul et même chapitre, voyons. Ce serait mal me connaître _haha_. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Et moi, je suis contente d'avoir de nouveau internet et de pouvoir poster mes petits chapitres chéris _haha_. Faire évoluer le personne d'Isabella est mon but premier. Elle ne peut pas rester soumise toute sa vie sinon, elle ne pourra prendre son rôle au sérieux. Et puis, j'aime les caractères forts comme tu as pu le constater _haha_. Moi aussi, j'aime voir Edward admiratif de sa femme **:3** Cette fois-ci, je ne m'absenterais pas. J'ai tellement avancé dans l'écriture que je me retiens de tout poster d'un coup. Heureusement que ma correctrice vérifie mes chapitres avant et ainsi, m'évite de répondre à mes pulsions _haha_. Leur aventure n'est pas terminée ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Bienvenue parmi mes lecteurs :3 Mon histoire n'est pas tirée d'une histoire vraie mais je me base sur certains détails réels. Tu comprendras en lisant ce chapitre. Je relève ton point négatif et je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur de lire autre chose haha. Bon, pour te répondre, le temps que j'utilise est le passé. Mon histoire est au passé. Les verbes du genre "je mangeasse" sont au subjonctif imparfait. Moi aussi, cela faisait tâche lorsque je me relisais puisque c'est ma correctrice qui remplaçait les verbes mal conjugué mais maintenant, je m'y fais. C'est parfaitement français (la langue française est très compliquée) et je ne peux pas utiliser uniquement du passé simple ou de l'imparfait. Ce n'est pas facile d'expliquer mais dans tous les cas, sans ma correctrice, je n'aurais jamais su maîtriser aussi bien les temps du passé. Je suppose avoir répondu à ta remarque. Je ne peux pas t'expliquer avec des détails mais si tu as d'autres questions n'hésites pas. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXI**

En l'honneur de la venue des anglais, le Roi avait organisé un ballet. Edward et moi avions donc été obligés de nous rhabiller après nous être donné l'un à l'autre.

Je trouvais toujours ce genre de situation gênante. Le fait de revenir auprès du souverain après un moment tel que celui-ci car j'avais l'impression que cela se lisait sur mon visage. De plus, l'organisation de ce ballet s'était faite au dernier moment et nous n'avions pas prévu de quitter nos appartements de la soirée.

Cependant, cet évènement avait aussi ses avantages puisqu'il me permettait de faire connaissance avec mes sujets. Thomas me présenta tous ceux qui s'étaient joint à lui pour le voyage et je ne m'habituais toujours pas à les entendre m'appeler « Majesté ».

Le repas avait été succulent et grâce à l'efficacité de Nostradamus, aucun poison ne fut détecté. J'avais pu donc manger et boire avec gourmandise. Mes amies m'avaient rejointe, accompagnées par leurs époux respectifs. Même Alice avait tenté de se joindre à nous mais était restée très discrète et parlait très peu.

J'appréciais ses tentatives de se rapprocher de moi malgré ma méfiance. Et puisqu'Edward avait été au courant de la conversation que nous avions échangée, il m'avait incitée à faire attention à ses intrusions parfois étranges. Il la soupçonnait de venir nous espionner et faire un compte rendu auprès du ou des potentiels traîtres. Lui aussi était persuadé que les membres de ma famille étaient les principaux suspects.

\- Votre soirée se passe bien ? me demanda Edward en passant son bras dans mon dos.

Je me tendis en me sentant frissonner. Je mordillai ma lèvre pour tenter de contenir mes rougeurs et cacher le plaisir que sa légère caresse provoquait à l'intérieur de moi. Son maudit sourire en coin m'indiqua qu'il n'était pas dupe et qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Désormais, nous étions tous les deux condamnés à attendre la fin du ballet pour nous posséder.

\- Très bien et la vôtre ?

\- Elle se serait mieux passée si elle n'avait pas été interrompue.

\- Vous et moi savons que nous ne serions pas restés éternellement dans notre lit, répondis-je en regardant devant moi, refusant de lire le désir sur son visage.

Si je faisais cela, ce serait perdu pour moi. Je devais résister à l'appel du sexe qu'était devenu pour époux et si ne pas le regarder me permettait d'aller jusqu'au bout de ma quête alors je le faisais volontiers.

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre lorsque le cri d'une femme attira notre attention. Nous nous tournâmes pour connaître l'identité de cette personne et savoir ce qui était en train de se passer.

Des gardes royaux trainaient le corps d'une femme jusqu'aux pieds du trône, là où était assis le Roi.

En regardant cette dernière, je compris que l'enquête qu'Edward avait menée pour trouver le responsable de ma trahison venait d'être bouclée. Je savais que je devais attendre une confirmation pour être sûre que ces accusations étaient réelles mais au fond de moi, je savais qu'elle était coupable.

Elle était responsable de ma tentative d'assassinat mais surtout, de la mort de mon bébé. Si elle avait été une personne inconnue, j'aurais ressenti moins de haine et mon envie de meurtre aurait été moins puissante. Et pourtant, je la connaissais et elle n'était pas n'importe qui pour moi. Comment avait-elle pu me faire cela ? Pourquoi et surtout dans quel but ? Qu'est-ce que cela allait lui apporter en tuant l'héritier que j'aurais pu donner à la France ?

\- Je n'y crois pas…, soufflai-je.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Carlisle.

Le Duc de Normandie s'approcha du Roi, s'abaissa puis se releva pour lui répondre. Tout dans ses gestes indiquait son irritation face à la situation.

\- J'accuse ma femme, la Duchesse Kate de Normandie, d'adultère et de trahison envers la couronne et la Reine Isabella.

\- Avez-vous des preuves ?

\- Une lettre a été interceptée. Je l'ai en ma possession.

L'homme donna la fameuse lettre à Carlisle. Ce dernier la lut attentivement, prenant le temps dont il avait besoin. Sa mâchoire se contracta au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, réveillant ma curiosité.

\- Vous m'avez apporté une preuve importante mais j'ai comme l'impression que votre femme n'a pas agi seule. Savez-vous qui est le destinataire ?

\- Je l'ignore encore mais je reste persuadé qu'il s'agit d'un homme.

Tout ce que j'entendais augmenta mon désir d'arracher la lettre de ses mains pour en prendre connaissance. A ma grande surprise, il donna la lettre à mon époux qui s'en empara sans attendre. Il me permit ainsi d'assouvir ma curiosité.

...

 **Mon cher amant,**

Lorsque je lis vos lettres et le plan que vous prévoyez, je suis très excitée de vous voir à l'œuvre. Votre détermination semble sans limite et je vous admire tant pour cela. Je vous soutiendrai, je vous en fais la promesse.

Vous deviendrez Roi, j'en suis certaine et sachez que vous êtes déjà le mien. Après tout, nous n'avons pas fait tout cela pour rien, n'est-ce pas ? Nous risquons notre tête en continuant d'agir de la sorte mais l'envie de régner à vos côtés devient de plus en plus intense.

Néanmoins, j'espère que mon soutien me permettra d'être à vos côtés lorsque vous réussirez à monter sur le trône et récupérer ce qui devrait vous appartenir. Si vous tout cela n'est pas prévu, dites-le-moi pour que je puisse reprendre mon rôle d'épouse à temps complet auprès de mon époux. Je vous apprécie beaucoup mais j'ai changé d'avis et je préfère me donner à un seul homme. Me comprenez-vous ?

 **Kate.**

...

En lisant cette lettre, j'eus une soudaine envie de rire en me rendant compte que la discrétion de ma sœur d'adoption aurait dû être révisée avant d'agir de la sorte. Néanmoins, je n'allais pas m'en plaindre puisque grâce à cette preuve, je connaissais désormais l'un des membres de ma famille qui avait osé me trahir. Et le Roi avait malheureusement raison. Kate n'avait pas agi seule.

En colère, je m'apprêtai à m'avancer vers elle pour lui faire part de mes pensées mais mon époux m'en empêcha en me retenant par le poignet. Je le regardai surprise. Il me fit comprendre qu'il était plus raisonnable d'attendre le jugement de Carlisle mais moi, je ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille-là. Il n'était pas question que je restasse de marbre.

Je me retirai de la poigne d'Edward et me plaçai en face de Kate. Le visage de ce dernier se décomposa à la vue de mon regard meurtrier. Ce fut la seule réaction que je reconnaissais comme étant la plus intelligente.

\- Ceci, c'est pour avoir tué mon bébé, crachai-je en la giflant violemment, la faisant tomber lourdement au sol.

Si je ne portais pas de jupon, j'aurais eu la possibilité de la frapper à coup de pied et je préférais ne pas m'y tenter pour éviter de m'entraver dans ma robe et de tomber. C'était elle que je cherchais à humilier, pas l'inverse.

\- Majesté ! hurlai-je à pleins poumons en me tournant pour lui tandis qu'il s'était assis sur son trône.

Certes, j'étais Reine d'Angleterre et je n'étais par conséquent, pas obligée d'appeler Carlisle par son titre mais je n'étais pas sur mes terres et malgré ses cachotteries, je lui devais le respect. L'amertume était encore présente mais si je pouvais éviter de le montrer et de satisfaire les potentiels traîtres au passage, je le faisais volontiers.

\- Puis-je vous demander une faveur ? demandai-je en m'abaissant.

\- Je vous écoute.

Je me relevai et continuai :

\- Afin de pouvoir venger la mort de l'héritier de votre fils, de la France, ainsi que celui de l'Angleterre, je vous demande de torturer Kate de Normandie et qu'elle soit décapitée pour haute trahison envers la couronne. Si vous refusez, elle sera exécutée sur mes terres et son exécution vaudra mille fois plus qu'une décapitation !

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que la première chose que je ferais après avoir appris mon nouveau statut serait de faire exécuter une personne de ma famille adoptive mais puisque cette dernière avait joué avec le feu, il était temps pour elle de brûler en enfer pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Isabella ! s'écria Kate en venant vers moi, paniquée.

\- Ne la laissez pas s'approcher de la Reine ! ordonna Thomas tandis que les gardes la rattrapèrent à temps.

\- Je suis innocente ! Je vous jure sur ma vie !

J'ignorais facilement ses dires car entre tout ce qu'elle m'avait fait, l'écouter me servirait à rien car malgré mon assurance et ma rage, au fond de moi, la blessure était profonde et douloureuse. Certes, Kate et moi n'avions jamais été proches mais je n'avais jamais pensé que sa jalousie la pousserait à aller aussi loin.

\- Pourquoi ne devrais-je pas vous exécuter ? Les traitres doivent être décapités et vous êtes accusée de trahison après avoir tué mon bébé et tenté de m'assassiner !

\- Parce que je suis innocente !

\- Je ne vous crois pas, Kate ! Vous avez tué mon bébé, vous avez tenté de m'assassiner alors comment osez-vous encore me mentir alors que je viens d'en avoir la preuve ?!

Kate baissa la tête en pleurant silencieusement. Elle pouvait pleurer autant de fois qu'elle le voulait, ce qu'elle avait fait était impardonnable et elle devait payer.

\- J'accepte votre requête ! s'exclama le Roi. Une trahison contre la couronne ne peut pas être ignorée.

\- Je suis contente que nous puissions nous entendre sur certains points, Carlisle, répondis-je en souriant.

En m'écoutant parler, j'étais devenue une autre femme. J'étais aveuglée par la haine et la soif de vengeance mais l'exécution de Kate était ce que je désirais le plus en ce moment. Mon rêve de la voir décapitée sur le billot était tellement intense que si cela pouvait être fait aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais y renoncer.

\- Cependant, il semblerait qu'une autre personne ait aidé Kate de Normandie à nous trahir…

\- Et qui soupçonnez-vous ? me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil.

Si lui-même avait compris qu'un autre traître se cachait, il n'était cependant pas convaincu par mes capacités à connaître son identité et pourtant, ma détermination était sans limite. Je n'étais pas stupide. Il y a longtemps que je savais lire entre les lignes.

Je pris la lettre des mains de mon époux et la relu pour tenter de devenir l'identité de la seconde personne. Le Duc avait raison, il s'agissait d'un homme. Mais quel homme désirait monter sur le trône outre Edward qui en était le principal héritier ? Le seul et l'unique dont j'avais entendu parler et dont les quelques soupçons qu'avait porté mon mari à son égard me poussait à le soupçonner principalement.

\- Votre fils bâtard n'est autre que mon principal suspect.

\- Êtes-vous certaine de ce que vous avancez ?

\- J'en suis certaine et pour le confirmer, nous avons besoin de l'interroger.

\- Dans ce cas, vous consentez à ce que toute votre famille soit interrogée ?

\- Elle n'est pas ma famille. J'appartiens à l'Angleterre, ne l'oubliez pas.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je vis mon époux suivre notre conversation de près. J'aurais néanmoins apprécié qu'il intervinsse. Il s'agissait aussi de son fils. Cet enfant, je ne l'ai pas fait seule.

Je savais que je prenais un risque en soupçonnant le bâtard préféré du Roi mais un traître restait un traître qu'importait son rang.

\- Kate sera jugée. Quant à Jasper, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à vos accusations, dit-il d'un ton sec, me faisant comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

Serait-il prêt à condamner à mort Jasper pour avoir trahi la couronne ou ce dernier pourrait-il obtenir une clémence royale ?

...

..

.

... .. .. ...

.

..

...

Arrivés dans nos appartements, je me rendis compte que le désir que mon époux me possédât s'était envolé. Mon esprit vagabonda sur cet après-midi riche en émotions et en révélations. J'étais devenue reine en peu de temps et je connaissais enfin le nom des traîtres. Néanmoins, il était hors de question qu'injustice fût faite. Si Jasper était lui aussi coupable, il devrait être condamné au même titre que Kate mais je n'étais pas dans la tête du Roi et lui seul pouvait avoir le dernier mot sur cette accusation.

Auparavant, je n'étais pas une personne méchante et j'essayais toujours de comprendre les actes de ceux qui me poignardaient un coup de couteau dans le dos. J'étais ce genre de femme qui pardonnait facilement et cette partie-là de moi ne pouvait pas s'envoler en un claquement de doigt. Et pour cause, je culpabilisais pour avoir demandé à Carlisle de faire torturer Kate avant d'être exécutée à l'aube.

Je ne devais pas ressentir ce maudit sentiment. Elle méritait ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Pensez-vous que ma réaction a été excessive ? demandai-je alors que j'observais le coucher de soleil à travers la fenêtre.

\- Sans votre intervention, Kate aurait été décapitée pour trahison envers la couronne. Votre réaction n'a été aucunement excessive et je commence à croire que je vous ai transmis mon goût pour la vengeance.

\- Elle a tué notre fils, dis-je en retirant mes bijoux pour les poser sur la coiffeuse. Si son exécution pourra m'aider à faire mon deuil alors je ne verrais pas pourquoi j'hésiterais. Mais vous avez raison. Mon goût pour la vengeance existe seulement depuis que je vous ai épousé car lorsque vous avez fait exécuter les gardes et le chaperon qui auraient dû assurer ma sécurité, j'ai compris que si nous n'agissions pas pour faire taire les traitres à tout jamais, nous ne pourrions pas vivre dans la sécurité et dans la tranquillité. Vous m'avez fait grandir et réaliser qu'un membre d'une famille peut autant se transformer en traître qu'un membre extérieur, Edward.

Il ne répondit rien, passa son index en-dessous de mon menton pour relever ma tête et m'embrasser chastement.

\- Je sais que vous êtes blessée par les actes de Kate mais vous saviez que le traître venait de votre famille.

\- Je le savais grâce à Alice qui m'en a apporté la confirmation sans qu'elle ne le sache réellement mais, l'apprendre de cette manière est blessant. Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance et pourtant, j'ai prié pour que mes sœurs et ma mère adoptives ne soient pas derrière la mort de mon bébé.

\- Et votre tentative d'assassinat.

\- La mort de notre fils restera l'épreuve la plus marquante. Cependant, je reste persuadée que Jasper est le complice de Kate. La lettre nous prouve clairement qu'elle n'a pas agi seule.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir vous croire mais d'autres hommes désirent me prendre le trône.

\- Mais vous m'avez vous-même dit que Jasper était prêt à tout pour prendre votre place. Il n'y a aucune question à se poser. Cet homme cache bien son jeu depuis le début. Il agit en utilisant ses proches comme des pions et qui sait, peut-être est-il en train de faire pareil avec Alice ?

Il soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et gratta sa barbe de quelques jours. Il semblait réfléchir à mes arguments et je savais que la situation ne l'aidait pas à me croire complètement.

\- Je voudrais pouvoir vous croire mais j'ai besoin d'avoir des preuves pour en être certain.

\- Si c'est ce dont vous avez besoin alors je ne vais pas vous empêcher de faire votre propre enquête.

\- Je vais essayer d'interroger Jasper. Je reviens très vite, répondit-il en m'embrassant sur le front.

Tant qu'il me faisait part des résultats de cet interrogatoire, cela ne me dérangeait pas. Et puis, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il souhaitait sauf pour l'infidélité.

Les prochains jours passèrent vite. Kate avait été jugée et condamnée à la peine de mort. En revanche, Jasper avait pu être gracié par le Roi, ce qui ne m'avait pas étonnée. Une injustice que je désirais tant corriger mais mon époux m'en avait empêchée. Il préférait que je le laissasse régler cette histoire avec son père alors je fis rien.

Kate avait tenté de faire la même chose que son amant mais elle n'avait pas pu payer la lettre de rémission pour mon plus grand bonheur. Si elle avait réussi à obtenir cette grâce royale, mon époux m'avait assuré qu'il était prêt à la tuer de ses propres mains. Une femme comme elle ne pouvait pas échapper à la mort. En revanche, il ne semblait pas prêt à le faire pour son bâtard de frère mais comme les preuves contre ce dernier étaient minces, je le comprenais, en quelque sorte.

Et puis, le jour de son exécution était arrivé et cette dernière avait été fixée au moment du marché pour inciter la foule à participer à son humiliation publique et assister à son exécution. Sa conduite à l'échafaud fut néanmoins très longue car après avoir été vêtue d'une chemise blanche, elle fut traînée dans la rue menant aux Halles de Paris et dut subir insultes et jets de pierre de la part de la foule.

Du balcon où nous nous trouvions, nous pûmes observer l'arrivée de la charrette d'infamie qui servait à transporter la boue d rue et les ordures qui transportait Kate. Cette dernière était assise sur une planche et tremblait de froid. Sa tenue légère ne lui permettait pas de conserver la température ambiante de son corps et cela ne préoccupa guère les personnes chargées de l'emmener à l'échafaud.

Je remarquai que ses poignets étaient liés par des fers pour l'empêcher de se défendre ou même de s'enfuir. Dans sa main droite, elle tenait une croix en bois, baissait la tête et fermait les yeux pour prier silencieusement.

Malgré ma rancune, je ne pouvais pas rester insensible face à son état cadavérique. Kate était très fine et le manque de nourriture lié à cette dernière semaine avait contribué à son amaigrissement. Sa peau était plus pâle que d'habitude. Cependant, j'avais du mal à voir son visage puisqu'elle gardait sa tête baissée, refusant de regarder les spectateurs qui l'insultaient ouvertement.

Si je n'étais pas concernée par sa trahison et si je n'avais pas pris connaissance de ses actes, j'aurais pu avoir de la pitié pour cette femme. J'aurais pu même verser quelques larmes pour me rappeler à quel point c'était atroce de mourir de la sorte. Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'était pas innocente mais coupable de crime politique contre la couronne.

\- Putain ! s'écria la foule en lui jetant quelques pierres tandis qu'elle descendait de la charrette avec l'aide d'un homme.

Elle fut trainée jusqu'à l'échafaud où elle dut monter par l'échelle. La peur se lisait facilement sur son visage. Une petite voix dans ma tête me demanda de me révolter, d'annuler sa mise à mort pour lui parler et tenter de comprendre ses actes. Heureusement, j'étais suffisamment forte pour ne pas céder. Et puis, j'avais moi-même demandé à Carlisle de l'exécuter dans la souffrance alors une intervention de ma part serait mal vue.

\- Kate a demandé à être exécutée de nuit ou être noyée pour protéger l'honneur personnel et familial de sa famille, me confia Edward tandis que je me trouvais à ses côtés, debout sur un balcon.

\- Vraiment ? Comment la savez-vous ?

\- Elle ne désirait pas être exécutée en public mais Carlisle a refusé car il souhaitait respecter votre accord.

\- Notre accord…, marmonnai-je en secouant la tête.

\- Les trahisons et les injustices feront partie de notre vie, Isabella.

\- Et alors ? Vous savez autant que moi, que Jasper tentera une seconde fois de vous prendre le trône. Et ce n'est pas en échappant à la mort qu'il s'arrêtera, au contraire puisque cela lui a permis de prendre confiance.

\- Il sera désormais sous surveillance.

\- Et vous croyez que cela l'arrêtera ? Il est sûrement sous la protection du Roi …

\- Il est peut-être sous la protection du Roi mais en obtenant la grâce royale, tous ses ennemis ont été au courant de ses tentatives de siège. Les retours de bâton ne tarderont pas à arriver.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Je ne voudrais pas avoir de faux espoirs mais c'est ce qui arrive lorsqu'un bâtard tente d'usurper le trône. S'il reste à la cour, c'est seulement parce que mon père est le Roi et qu'il est sous sa protection. Il arrive parfois que des traîtres agissent en notre faveur.

\- Vous avez peut-être raison, soufflai-je en haussant les épaules.

Il soupira lourdement, s'empara de ma main gantée pour l'entrelacer avec la sienne. Je fixai son profil quelques secondes avant de m'intéresser à l'évènement du jour.

Un responsable de la justice monta sur l'échafaud et cria l'acte d'accusation pour que le peuple pût en prendre connaissance. Kate posa ensuite sa tête sur le billot en fermant les yeux tandis que le bourreau leva sa hache en l'air et l'abattit sur son cou pour la décapiter, me faisant hoqueter de surprise.

N'ayant jamais assisté à une exécution similaire, ma réaction ne me surprit pas. Ce genre d'évènement était très choquant et je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas tourner la tête. Je désirais sans doute m'assurer que Kate fût réellement exécutée. Maintenant, dès que je fermais les yeux, la scène rejouait inlassablement dans ma tête.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, le bourreau s'occupa de planter la tête de Kate sur une pique et de la montrer à la foule qui cria de joie. Désormais, elle serait exposée aux portes de la ville de Paris pour dissuader ceux qui oseraient venir commettre un acte de trahison envers la couronne.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

L'exécution de Kate n'a pas été fait sur un autre chapitre car je souhaitais tout mettre dans un seul chapitre pour éviter de faire du _blabla_ pour rien.

J'ai essayé de me baser sur les exécutions au moyen-âge, de trouver tous les détails pouvant m'aider à décrire cette scène. **Je n'ai rien inventé du tout** _(hormis l'histoire)_. Et pour preuve, je vous laisse les mots clés que j'ai tapé pour affiner mes recherches : **"les exécutions au moyen âge"** _(impossible de mettre une adresse web sur ce site et de toute façon, j'ai pioché dans tous les sites pour être sûre de ne pas faire d'erreurs)._

 **S'il y a des erreurs,** je serais ravie que vous me fassiez part de vos connaissances. Ainsi, je pourrais adapter mon chapitre en conséquence et apprendre des choses **:D**

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles hypothèses, reviews et scénarios les plus fous !**

En tout cas, si, ce soir, je finis le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire, je vous offrirai le chapitre suivant dès demain. **Tenez-vous prêts ! :D**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	24. Chapitre XXII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

 **Chose promise, chose due !** Le nouveau chapitre est en ligne. Celui-ci sera un peu plus long que le précédent mais je suis certaine que cela ne vous dérangera pas :D Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _Nedwige Stew, misslaccro, Rya-Chiii, lolotte94, lalilou10, larosesurleau_ **&** _pims10_ pour vos reviews **&** votre fidélité.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui clique sur _"follow story"_ et _"favorite story"_ car ça fait énormément plaisir.

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables :3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Je passe beaucoup de temps sur l'écriture et ça me fait énormément plaisir ton compliment, merci :3 J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14** **:** Merci pour ta review ! J'attendais un commentaire de ta part _haha_ , toi qui t'es montrée si impatiente pendant mon absence **:D** _GOT en force !_ Je cherche à faire évoluer les personnages mais j'essaye aussi de conserver leur caractère d'origine ce qui n'est pas facile, je peux te l'assurer. Moi aussi, j'aime bien quand Edward est dominant _haha._ J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Isabella avance mais elle n'oublie pas, attention ;) J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **pouillie :** Merci pour ta review ! Je réponds toujours aux lecteurs qui me laissent une reviews surtout lorsqu'il faut répondre à une question. Si tu en as d'autres, n'hésites pas. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Isabella est aveuglée par la vengeance, c'est le cas de le dire. Tes soupçons sont forts intéressants ma chère mais sont ils véridiques ? La réponse dans les prochains chapitres :P Non, Alice n'a que seize ans donc effectivement, elle n'est pas majeure. A l'époque, ils se mariaient à cet âge-là même si pour Isabella, qui a dix-huit ans, c'est différent vu qu'Edward était déjà marié à ce moment-là. Kate n'avait d'ailleurs que dix-sept ans. Hum, pour Renée, tu verras ce que j'ai préparé pour elle, tu verras :P J'espère que le chapitre te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

Le départ pour l'Angleterre s'effectuerait dès le lendemain, à l'aube. Pour le moment, je profitais de la présence de Thomas pour me préparer à ce qui m'attendait une fois arrivée sur mes terres.

Thomas de Norfolk était un homme marié et avait sept enfants. Cinq garçons et deux filles. Sa femme, Lady Mary de Norfolk, entamait sa huitième grossesse. Il semblait heureux en ménage grâce aux héritiers que son épouse avait pu lui donner.

En passant ma matinée en sa compagnie, à marcher dans les jardins du château, j'apprenais peu à peu le connaître. Il parlait avec une telle aisance et sa culture était égale à la mienne. Son savoir était si impressionnant. Il m'inspirait confiance. Le fait qu'il fût anglais m'aidait à ne pas être méfiante mais il me donnait l'impression de vouloir réellement m'aider à monter sur le trône sans que je ne fisse d'erreur.

\- L'autre jour vous m'avez annoncé la mort de mon père mais qu'en est-il de ma mère ?

\- Votre mère est malheureusement morte en couche.

J'étais donc orpheline. Décidemment, Dieu avait décidé de me retirer mes parents sans me laisser l'opportunité de les connaître ne serait-ce qu'une journée. Charlie avait été l'homme qui m'avait apporté une figure paternelle fiable et il en valait de même pour Renée même si, aujourd'hui, tout avait changé. Cependant, l'envie de connaître ceux qui m'avaient mise au monde avait été si puissante lorsque j'avais découvert la vérité que j'avais gardé l'espoir de les revoir après tant d'années. Espoir qui s'était écroulé en quelques jours.

\- Comment s'appelait-elle ?

\- Elisabeth. Une femme et une Reine exemplaire qui a su régner auprès de votre père avec intelligence et dignité. Elle était très aimée du peuple.

\- Est-ce que … Est-ce que je lui ressemble ?

Il s'arrêta dans sa démarche, m'entraînant à l'imiter, et m'observa quelques instants. Je tentais de cacher mon émotion mais ce n'était pas facile. J'aurais tant voulu connaître ma mère …

\- Votre mère était rousse mais vous lui ressemblez au niveau de votre teint pâle et de vos yeux marrons. La couleur de vos cheveux provient de votre père.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, trop émue pour émettre le moindre mot. Je priai intérieurement pour qu'un portrait de mes parents figure dans le Palais de Westminster. Ainsi, j'aurais l'occasion de prendre connaissance de leur apparence, comme si je les avais déjà rencontrés.

\- Votre père s'est remarié avec une autre femme qui est toujours en vie, reprit-il, me forçant à revenir au moment présent.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Catherine. Elle a accompagné votre père jusqu'à sa mort mais elle n'était pas appréciée par le peuple.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Le peuple apporte beaucoup d'importance à leur Reine surtout lorsque cette dernière prend soin d'eux mais Catherine a fait tout le contraire en dépensant sans compter et a été l'une des causes principales qui ont fait augmenter la pauvreté.

\- Mon père n'a jamais réagi ?

\- Avant votre naissance, votre père était très sévère à l'égard des femmes. Votre mère n'a pas été très heureuse à ses côtés mais lorsqu'il vous a porté alors que vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson et que votre mère venait de mourir, sa vision sur les femmes a changé. Il vous a surprotégé et a appris à respecter les femmes. Son décès l'a entraîné dans un deuil profond et lorsqu'il a dû se séparer de vous en vous envoyant en France pour votre protection, il n'était plus le même et a ignoré chaque plainte que pouvaient faire les nobles à l'encontre de Catherine qu'il a épousée un mois après le décès de votre mère.

Mon père se serait donc soumis aux femmes après mon départ ? J'avais du mal à croire ce genre d'histoire mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi Thomas me mentirait. Il savait pertinemment que j'apprendrai la vérité lorsque j'aurais mis les pieds en Angleterre.

Je n'étais pas surprise d'entendre que mon père n'avait pas attendu pour épouser une nouvelle femme puisque les rois devaient enchaîner les mariages pour concevoir un maximum d'héritiers et je me doutais bien qu'Edward épouserait une autre femme après ma mort puisqu'il l'avait fait avant notre mariage. Surtout si je mourrais sans héritier. Il en valait de l'avenir de la France.

Quant à moi, je ne m'étais pas encore posé la question et en tout franchise, je ne voulais pas y penser maintenant car je savais que la mort de mon époux me détruirait. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il régnât à mes côtés des années durant. J'anticiperai le moment venu.

\- Mon père désirait me protéger de qui ? De quoi ?

Il soupira lourdement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux gris et courts puis me répondit :

\- Votre naissance a été sue par tous les monarques d'Europe désireux de marier leurs fils. Votre père a pris toutes les demandes au sérieux mais à ses yeux, aucune d'elle ne devait être acceptée sans votre accord. Il souhaitait que vous puissiez choisir votre époux et ainsi, ne pas laisser le pays entre les mains d'un homme étranger.

\- Pourtant, je suis promise au Prince Edward depuis mon enfance …

\- Croyez-moi, le Roi a beaucoup hésité avant de vous donner à cet homme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- La France et l'Angleterre sont deux royaumes rivaux depuis des siècles. Il ne voulait pas bafouer les conseils de son père concernant l'ennemi numéro un. Mais lorsqu'un noble espagnol a tenté de vous enlever pour vous marier au futur Roi d'Espagne, votre père n'a eu d'autre choix que de se tourner vers Carlisle.

\- Qui était ce noble ?

\- Il s'appelait Felipe et a été exécuté sur la place publique.

J'hochais la tête une seconde fois, assimilant toutes les informations qu'il m'apprenait. J'avais eu raison de m'entretenir avec lui. De cette manière, tous secrets entourant mon enfance, mon mariage et l'alliance entre l'Angleterre et la France ne me seraient plus inconnus.

\- Catherine a-t-elle eu des enfants ?

\- Elle a eu deux fils avec le Roi mais beaucoup de nobles affirment leur illégitimité car ils disent avoir été témoin d'un adultère.

\- D'un adultère ? Ne devrait-il pas y avoir peine de mort pour ce genre de trahison ?

\- Aucune preuve n'a été apportée malgré les nombreux amants qui ont défilés devant le Roi pour témoigner. Ils risquaient eux aussi leurs têtes mais ils ne voulaient pas d'un bâtard comme souverain. D'autant plus que votre père vous a désignée comme étant son héritière alors qu'il avait deux fils sous le coude.

\- Admettons que ses fils soient légitimes. Le risque que l'un d'eux tente de me voler mon trône est donc très important et n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Vous qui avez vécu au château, vous les connaissez mieux que moi. Pensez-vous qu'ils seront capables de me trahir ?

Il passa sa main sous son menton pour réfléchir à ma question. Il soupira plusieurs fois, me montrant que ma question n'était pas facile mais j'ignorai ce détail. Si ces deux hommes avaient déjà tenté d'usurper mon trône, je préférais être mise au courant avant de reprendre ce qui m'appartenait et me préparer à une éventuelle trahison.

\- Henry et William ont tous les deux un caractère différent. L'un est introverti tandis que l'autre est extraverti. Ils ne s'entendent pas et font des activités chacun de leur côté mais savent s'unir lorsque cela est nécessaire pour protéger leur peau. Ils n'ignorent rien de la cour et comme tous les nobles et le peuple, ils sont au courant de votre venue. Je n'irais pas dire qu'ils sont actuellement en pleine préparation d'un complot mais je préfère vous prévenir que le risque n'est pas nul. Je vous conseillerai de vous méfier plus d'Henry que de William.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre franchise, Thomas.

Maintenant que je connaissais à peu près le caractère de mon père, de celui de sa dernière épouse et de ses deux fils que je rencontrerais bientôt, j'avais besoin de connaître d'autres détails importants.

\- Le Palais de Westminster sera ma résidence royale, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tous les derniers souverains ont gouverné au Palais de Westminster, à Londres. Mais en tant que Reine, vous avez le droit de changer de résidence comme bon vous semble.

\- J'ai déjà vu des peintures sur ce château que je trouve magnifiquement grand. Il semble d'ailleurs plus grand que celui-ci, répondis-je en souriant. Je vais avoir besoin de m'habituer avant de penser à changer de résidence. Avez-vous autre chose à me dire ?

\- Que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

\- La vie à la cour est-elle aussi périlleuse qu'ici, en France ?

\- Les rumeurs disaient donc vraies, répondit-il en riant.

\- Les rumeurs ? Quelles rumeurs ?

\- Ne saviez-vous pas que la cour de France avait une mauvaise réputation ?

\- Je l'ignorais, dis-je en haussant les épaules. Quand je suis arrivée ici, je n'étais pas stupide au point de croire que tout le monde serait sympa et accueillant avec moi. J'ai toujours été méfiante.

\- Je reconnais que votre méfiance vous a sans doute sauvé de quelques trahisons.

\- Mais elle ne m'a pas protégée de ma famille adoptive.

L'ambiance qui était détendue se tendit instantanément. Je souhaitais par-dessus tout tirer un trait sur les trahisons dont j'avais été victime, tourner la page pour affronter l'avenir sans avoir peur d'avancer. Mais celles-ci concernaient la perte de mon bébé et oublier était impossible. Je devais malgré tout prendre sur moi et montrer aux autres que je n'étais plus une femme dépressive.

\- Malheureusement, la cour d'Angleterre n'est pas moins épargnée par les traîtres que la cour de France. Aucune cour européenne ne l'est, d'ailleurs.

\- Je sais mais j'avais espoir que vous pourriez me rassurer sur le fait que les anglais sont plus fiables que les français.

\- Je ne vais pas dénigrer mes compatriotes, Majesté. Je ne connais pas suffisamment les français pour les critiquer. Vous vous ferez votre propre opinion lorsque vous rentrerez dans votre pays.

Je souris en m'imaginant vivre chez moi, dans mon pays. Jamais je ne m'étais dit qu'un jour, je possèderai des terres et encore moins celles d'un royaume puissant tel que l'Angleterre. Mes origines anglaises et la présence de Thomas à mes côtés me prouvaient que je ne rêvais pas, que tout était réel.

\- Comment ma disparition a pu passer inaperçue pendant autant d'années ?

\- Acheter le silence des nobles n'est guère compliqué et votre père savait comment gérer leur parole. Aujourd'hui, ceux qui vivent à la cour attendent de vous connaître et voir votre façon de régner. Certains essayeront de vous déstabiliser, de se porter volontaire pour vous conseiller alors qu'ils chercheront à avoir votre accord pour des actes non cautionnables. Obtenir les faveurs d'un monarque est très facile notamment avec les Reines.

\- De quelles faveurs parlez-vous ?

\- Je parle des faveurs matérielles et sexuelles, Majesté.

\- Thomas, je suis mariée ! lui rappelai-je, offusquée. Jamais je ne trahirai mon époux pour des nobles qui croient pouvoir me toucher le temps d'une nuit !

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir offensée, Majesté. Je voulais simplement vous informer que les hommes n'ont aucune limite.

\- Je le sais déjà. Je pense que mon expérience à la cour de France m'a permis de ne pas ignorer ce détail.

\- Un jour, votre époux deviendra Roi et sa présence sera sollicitée à la cour de France. Vous ne serez pas toujours avec lui et inversement. Les hommes profiteront de son absence pour tester vos limites. Si vous savez imposer votre autorité, ils ne tenteront rien. Ce sera à vous de travailler là-dessus.

Je m'arrêtais dans ma marche pour mémoriser ce qu'il venait de dire. Je n'avais pas songé à l'absence d'Edward et même si cela paraissait logique, je ne m'étais pas vue vivre sans lui. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé d'établir une stratégie pour rester soudés malgré la distance. Je devais avoir une discussion avec lui de toute urgence.

\- Quand serai-je couronnée ?

\- Le couronnement est un jour de fête pour le peuple anglais. Le décès de l'ancien monarque les entraîne à être en période de deuil. Mais plus vous attendrez pour être couronnée, plus les préparatifs prendront le temps nécessaire pour organiser cet évènement.

\- Combien de temps cela peut-il prendre ?

\- Quelques mois voire, un an.

\- Un an ?

\- Il est rare d'attendre un an mais cela est déjà arrivé alors je préfère vous prévenir.

\- Je vous remercie pour avoir répondu à toutes mes questions, Thomas. Je vais devoir interrompre notre conversation. Je dois voir mon époux. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir avant le départ.

\- N'hésitez pas à réclamer ma présence dès que vous en ressentez le besoin. Je suis votre serviteur et votre conseiller, me répondit-il en s'abaissant avant de me raccompagner dans le hall du château.

En arrivant à destination, je fus soulagée de pouvoir profiter de la chaleur que les nombreuses cheminées pouvaient dégager. Je me dirigeai dans mes appartements pour retirer ma houppelande et ressortis pour partir à la recherche de mon époux avec lequel je devais dîner.

\- Isabella, m'interpela Alice qui vint à ma rencontre alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mon mari qui lui, discutait avec son frère et mes amies.

\- Alice, la saluai-je froidement.

Être distante avec elle était de plus en plus dur. J'avais toujours été très proche d'elle, de ma petite sœur d'adoption mais étant l'épouse de Jasper, je n'avais d'autre choix que de garder mes distances.

\- Aidez-moi, je vous en supplie, dit-elle en larmes.

\- Que je vous aide ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je vous en supplie, emmenez-moi avec vous en Angleterre.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous emmener avec moi en Angleterre. Je ne vous fais pas suffisamment confiance pour vous accorder ce privilège, Alice.

\- Je vous en supplie, dit-elle en prenant mes mains. Jasper m'utilise pour vous espionner. Je ne veux pas faire ce qu'il me demande mais je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Vous m'espionnez ?

\- Oui mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je le fais contre mon gré.

J'hochai négativement la tête, vexée par ses actes. Edward avait eu une nouvelle fois raison. Son retour auprès de moi n'était qu'une façon pour elle de tout rapporter auprès de son mari. Elle me dégoûtait. Ce dégoût était tellement puissant que je réussis à me dégager de sa prise pour rejoindre mon époux, désireuse d'oublier notre conversation.

\- Isabella, m'appela-t-elle en s'emparant de mon poignet.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Je ne veux rien savoir alors laissez-moi. Retournez auprès de votre bâtard de mari !

\- Non ! s'écria-t-elle, attirant les regards sur elle et donc sur moi au passage. Je ne retournerai pas vers lui car je sais qu'il sait que je lui ai menti lorsque je lui ai fait part de mon dernier compte rendu. Cet homme me fait peur. Il est tellement prêt à tout que je ne suis qu'un pion sur un jeu d'échec, se confia-t-elle plus calmement.

Je soupirai violemment, pesant le pour et le contre. Et si elle disait la vérité ? Si elle avait réellement menti à son époux, elle avait des raisons d'en avoir peur. Avec Alice, j'ignorais sur quel pied danser. Je ne savais jamais lorsqu'elle me disait la vérité ou lorsqu'elle me mentait. Elle était si naïve, si influençable qu'elle pouvait se comporter comme une personne fiable un jour et me poignarder dans le dos le lendemain.

\- Je vous en supplie… Aidez-moi à annuler mon mariage…

\- Annuler votre mariage ?

Elle hocha la tête pour confirmer ses dires.

\- Alice, je ne peux pas annuler votre mariage. En tant que catholique, vous ne pouvez pas divorcer. Et vous devez vous adresser à votre Roi pour faire ce genre de demande. Je ne peux rien faire pour vous.

\- Alors, que dois-je faire ?

J'avais bien une idée en tête mais il n'était pas question que je lui en fisse part. Je préférai garder que pour moi, tuer Jasper pouvait être une solution et ainsi, me protéger d'une éventuelle trahison. Je ne voudrais pas être accusée d'une tentative de complot.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider, Alice.

\- Peut-être devrais-je avoir une liaison avec un autre homme …

\- Ceci est totalement absurde. Vous risquerez de perdre votre tête.

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous de m'emmener avec vous en Angleterre ? Vous êtes désormais souveraine. Vous pouvez prendre cette décision seule.

\- Parce que vous ne faites pas partie de mes sujets. Je dois obtenir l'accord du Roi de France et votre union avec son bâtard risquera de compliquer les choses.

Elle soupira lourdement et baissa la tête.

\- Si je ne vous avais pas tourné le dos, vous n'auriez pas hésité, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous mentirai si je vous disais le contraire. Il est vrai que je serais allée voir le Roi directement pour lui faire part de votre requête mais honnêtement, je n'arrive pas à avoir confiance en vous malgré vos efforts. Le fait que vous ayez avoué être une espionne n'a fait qu'aggraver la situation.

\- Mais je vous ai dit que je mentais à mon époux lorsqu'il me demandait ce que j'avais pu observer ! Je n'ai pas fait cela de mon plein gré.

\- Je le sais mais je suis obligée de rester méfiante avec tous ces traîtres qui rêvent de me tuer sous prétexte que j'ai du sang ennemi qui coule dans les veines. Votre époux a peut-être échappé à l'échafaud mais il ne reste pas moins mon principal suspect. Et malheureusement, votre statut d'épouse me pousse à me méfier de vous et ce ne sont pas ces derniers évènements qui vont m'aider à vous redonner ma confiance. Jasper a contribué à me voler la naissance de mon bébé. Un héritier que j'aurais pu donner à Edward. Je ne peux pas vous pardonner. Il est trop tard. Kate a été exécutée suite aux preuves que nous avons trouvées et votre mari était le principal concerné. Il me faudrait des tonnes de preuves pour me prouver que vous n'avez pas participé.

\- Je vous jure sur ma vie que je ne vous ai pas trahie ! s'écria-t-elle en pleurant.

Les curieux nobles qui nous avaient regardées un peu plus tôt répétèrent leurs gestes, désireux de connaître le sujet de notre conversation bien que celui-ci ne pouvait être qu'une évidence.

\- Vous pouvez crier autant que vous voulez pour me prouver votre innocence, cela ne changera pas ma façon de penser, Alice.

\- Si ce sont des preuves que vous attendez alors je vous les apporterai avant votre départ pour l'Angleterre, s'exclama-t-elle, déterminée.

Elle mit fin à notre conversation en me laissant seule. J'appréhendais sa détermination à récupérer ma confiance. Elle voulait que notre relation redevînt comme avant mais comment pouvait-elle être certaine que cela était possible ?

\- Vous allez bien, Majesté ? me demanda Thomas, me faisant sursauter. Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais bien.

Mon regard vrillé sur la silhouette de ma sœur adoptive, une idée me vint en tête.

\- Thomas, puis-je vous demander d'enquêter sur Alice pour moi ?

\- Je suis toujours à votre service, Majesté.

\- Elle s'apprête à me prouver qu'elle ne m'a pas trahie, qu'elle peut me faire confiance mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment et j'ai besoin de vous pour que vous me faites part de ses intentions. J'espère que la discrétion fait partie de vos qualités.

\- Je ne vous décevrai pas, faites-moi confiance.

J'hochai simplement la tête et le laissai commencer son enquête. De cette manière, j'avais l'occasion de tester son efficacité. Je profitai de mon statut pour faire de lui ce que je souhaitais mais puisque je ne pouvais pas enquêter sans prendre le risque d'être reconnue ou démasquée, Thomas m'était d'une grande aide.

\- Je n'aime pas cet homme, déclara une voix que je pouvais reconnaître entre mille.

Je souris en me retournant pour l'affronter du regard. Ces mots n'avaient pas été prononcés sur un ton sec pour me lancer un avertissement. Au contraire, ils reflétaient sa jalousie et ce n'étaient pas les traits de son visage qui allaient me contredire.

\- Mon époux serait-il jaloux ? lui demandai-je en m'approchant de lui.

\- Il suffit qu'un homme pose un regard sur vous pour me rendre jaloux, me répondit-il en passant ses bras sur mes hanches tandis que mes mains jouèrent avec le tissu de son haut.

\- Il paraît que, lorsque je serai en Angleterre, des hommes tenteront de me séduire et d'obtenir mes faveurs dès lors que vous aurez le dos tourné, affirmai-je pour le provoquer.

Sa réaction fut immédiate puisqu'il resserra sa prise autour de mes hanches, me forçant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Sa possessivité m'excitait d'une telle puissance que je mourais d'envie de l'emmener avec moi dans nos appartements pour qu'il me prouvât qu'il était le seul à pouvoir me toucher et me posséder comme bon lui semblait.

\- Votre possessivité me rend toute chose, lui susurrai-je à l'oreille.

La tension sexuelle désormais devenue incontrôlable, j'étais curieuse de savoir si à l'extérieur de notre bulle, elle pouvait être perçue par un noble ou mêmes nos amis respectifs.

\- Vous aimez me rendre fou…, remarqua-t-il en m'embrassant durement.

\- Je vous rends la pareille, rétorquai-je en le repoussant.

Désireuse de le provoquer jusqu'à ce qu'il me possédât, je m'éloignai de lui en reculant de quelques pas, le regardai en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure avant de me retourner pour aller dans nos appartements.

Si je l'avais laissé diriger notre étreinte, il se serait emparé de mon poignet pour me faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait faire de moi alors que je voulais faire cela en toute discrétion. Et puis, plus je le provoquais, plus il me prenait intensément.

Je souris en voyant qu'il me suivait et que son regard brûlait de désir pour moi. Ma température corporelle augmentait, ravageant mon corps d'un incendie dévastateur. J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas prise depuis plusieurs semaines et pourtant, il m'avait eue les jours précédents l'exécution de Kate. S'il savait à quel point il me rendait folle. S'il savait à quel point ma libido avait du mal à se tenir droite lorsqu'il me touchait ou qu'il me scrutait de ses pupilles vertes.

Nos retrouvailles dans nos appartements se firent à l'instant même où la porte se referma derrière nous. Il me plaqua contre le mur, pouvant ainsi contrôler chacun de mes gestes. Il m'embrassa sauvagement où nos langues n'eurent aucune pitié entre elles et où nos dents avaient tendance à morde les lèvres de l'autre.

J'avais chaud. Je bouillonnais de l'intérieur et il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait éteindre ce feu en m'emmenant au-delà du septième ciel. J'étais persuadée qu'il savait l'effet qu'il produisait chez moi puisque chacun de ses gestes n'était pas innocent. Il connaissait mes points sensibles. Les endroits où il pouvait me toucher et me faire gémir en même temps sans pour autant atteindre ma féminité.

\- Touchez-vous pour moi, m'ordonna-t-il en se reculant de quelques pas.

Je grognai de frustration en remarquant qu'il était trop loin, lui arrachant un sourire arrogant. La provocation allait faire partie de notre jeu et j'étais prête à continuer sur cette voie-là.

Je décidai de lui obéir lorsqu'il prit l'initiative de retirer son haut, me laissant admirer ses muscles. Je le trouvais si excitant ainsi que je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

Je relevai mon jupon avec lenteur, soudant mon regard au sien. Ma main droite tint le tissu de ma robe tandis que celle de gauche glissa contre mon intimité. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de me toucher de cette manière puisque la dernière fois que je l'avais fait datait d'il y a plus de six mois. Mes gestes étaient d'ailleurs moins assurés que la première fois mais si cela excitait mon époux alors j'intensifiai mes caresses. Lui aussi avait le droit de ressentir du plaisir.

Il se rapprocha de moi, s'empara de ma main et lécha mes doigts. Tout ceci à la vitesse de la lumière. Il me regarda profondément tandis qu'il continuait son activité avec mes doigts, geste que j'aurais trouvé étrange auparavant mais qui était terriblement excitant sur lui. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour camoufler un gémissement.

\- Ne vous empêchez pas de gémir, me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Et comme pour respecter ses paroles, il libéra ma lèvre de mes dents puis les emprisonna à nouveau en m'embrassant durement. Notre baiser devint plus sauvage, plus pressant. Sa main voyagea sur ma hanche puis sur ma cuisse pour la relever et la placer contre lui. Je remarquais qu'il avait baissé son pantalon uniquement lorsqu'il me posséda, m'arrachant un long gémissement.

Bon sang que c'était bon … Ses coups de reins à la fois sauvages et remplis de douceur. Mon cou devint son lieu favori puisqu'il y déposa une myriade de baisers et le mordilla lorsqu'il me pénétrait plus profondément. Quant à moi, mes gémissements emplissaient toute la pièce.

Je lâchai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il se retira soudainement et me porta jusqu'à notre lit. Il retira totalement son pantalon puis ses chaussures, me surplomba et me pénétra sans attendre. Ma robe ne semblait pas le gêner pour me prendre mais je ne fus pas dans cette optique-là. J'avais terriblement chaud que je mourrais d'envie de la retirer.

Edward préférait me voir nue lorsqu'il me possédait mais il prit beaucoup trop de temps à mon goût si bien que je décidais d'agir en le poussant pour me mettre à califourchon sur lui sans pour autant désunir nos corps. Je passai mes mains derrière mon dos mais ses puissants coups de reins ne me rendirent pas la tâche facile.

Comprenant mes intentions, Edward se chargea de me déshabiller. Il ne s'arrêta pas de se mouvoir en moi lorsqu'il dénoua les lacets de mon corset et qu'il retira ma robe pour la balancer à l'autre bout de la pièce. J'étais impressionnée par tant de maîtrise de sa part mais au moins, le plaisir n'avait pas été interrompu.

La satisfaction de mon époux de pouvoir enfin me voir nue se lut facilement sur son visage. Ses yeux noirs brillaient et ses mains se baladaient sur chaque partie de mon corps comme s'il le touchait pour la première fois. Or, nous savions tous les deux que c'était faux.

Puis, se rendant compte que j'avais pris le dessus sur notre étreinte, il prit fermement mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger et se mût rapidement et durement en moi. Je me penchai en arrière dans le but d'encaisser chacun de ses coups de reins et posai mes mains sur les siennes pour l'intimer à desserrer sa poigne sans aucun succès. Il était trop concentré dans ses mouvements pour que je pusse obtenir ce que je souhaitais. Tant pis, demain j'aurais la marque de ses doigts sur ma peau.

\- Penchez-vous vers moi, m'ordonna-t-il en ralentissant.

Je l'obéis en gémissant et logeai ma tête dans son cou où j'en profitai pour l'embrasser et le mordre tandis que ses mains caressèrent mes fesses et que ses coups de reins reprirent un rythme plus soutenu. Je savais que mon mari avait beaucoup d'énergie lors de nos nombreuses étreintes et à chaque fois, je me demandais comment je faisais pour ne pas mourir d'épuisement.

\- Jouissez pour moi, m'incita-t-il en cajolant mon point sensible, me forçant à onduler sur lui.

Mon orgasme refusant de venir aussi rapidement, Edward se chargea de torturer plus sauvagement mon point sensible en le pinçant sans aucun succès. Je ris dans son cou puisque je savais qu'il était sur le point de jouir et qu'il se retenait pour le faire en même temps que moi.

\- Vous êtes capricieuse, aujourd'hui.

\- J'ai besoin de plus d'attention, répondis-je d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Les désirs de Madame sont aussi les miens.

Il me fit basculer en-dessous de lui, se retira de moi, déposa des baisers de ma bouche passant par mon cou puis par mon ventre en finissant par ma féminité. Je gémis en sentant sa langue taquiner mon point sensible tandis qu'un de ses doigts caressai mes lèvres intimes. Je me cambrai violemment en mordillant ses lèvres l'entraînant à poser ses mains sur mes hanches pour m'empêcher de bouger.

Il lécha, embrassa et mordilla ma féminité d'une façon que j'ignorais encore. Il voulait m'offrir un orgasme et il tenait à aller jusqu'au bout de sa quête pour mon plus grand bonheur. Il me pénétra de deux doigts pour intensifier le plaisir.

Il s'arrêta dans ses gestes uniquement lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais proche, reprit le dépôt de ses baisers en sens inverse pour me surplomber et me posséda une nouvelle fois. Je gémis, heureuse de le sentir si profondément en moi.

Ses coups de reins, ses doigts taquinant mon point sensible et ses lèvres attaquant les miennes nous envolèrent au-delà du septième ciel. La patience de mon époux avait payé et grâce à sa persévérance, je me trouvais actuellement sur un nuage où la vague de plaisir continuait de ravager mon corps.

Edward logea sa tête dans mon cou pour reprendre son souffle tandis que j'en profitais pour caresser ses cheveux humides en souriant. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je le sentis se mouvoir en moi avec douceur.

\- Encore ? soufflai-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Une petite pause douceur s'impose.

Je souris et gémis en même temps pour lui répondre, appréciant ses gestes d'une douceur infinie. Il était si doux et moins sauvage ce qui me permit de rester sur mon nuage pendant notre seconde étreinte.

Nous avions besoin de nous donner du plaisir, de profiter de l'autre à chaque instant avant que la réalité ne vînt nous rattraper. Quitte à s'envoyer en l'air une journée entière, autant y aller jusqu'au bout.

Mais il y avait un détail que je ne pouvais pas oublier et qui ferait partie de moi jusqu'à ma mort.

Demain, l'Angleterre serait définitivement à moi.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Une petite scène de sexe pour qu'Edward puisse exprimer sa possessivité _haha_ (personnellement, j'aime créer son personnage ainsi).

J'ai aussi fait en sorte de vous fournir **un max d'informations** concernant Isabella, ses parents et la vie qui l'attend en Angleterre. Bon, bien entendu, je vous ai pas tout dit hein. **Un peu de patience :P** Il reste encore **beaucoup de chapitres** , la fin de l'histoire ce n'est pas pour tout de suite même si vous vous en rapprochez à grands pas.

 **Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé !**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles hypothèses, reviews et scénarios les plus fous !**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	25. Chapitre XXIII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Nouveau chapitre dans les bacs ! Je vous laisse le découvrir ! Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _Grazie, lalilou10_ **&** _larosesurleau_ pour vos reviews **&** votre fidélité.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui clique sur _"follow story"_ et _"favorite story"_ car ça fait énormément plaisir.

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables :3**

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **MORPHEE :** Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente de te retrouver dans les reviews **:3** L'intrigue se corsera jusqu'à la fin, compte sur moi **:P** J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Si tu veux que je ralentisse, dis-le moi. En revanche, je crains que ta demande ne satisfera pas les autres lecteurs qui m'en redemande à chaque fois, _haha_. Le piment c'est uniquement bon dans les histoires surtout dans les thrillers même si la mienne n'en est pas un _haha._ J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIII**

Le carrosse royal anglais différait largement du français. Le confort et la qualité semblaient nettement supérieurs. Ma fierté ne pouvait que décupler en faisant ce constat-là.

Edward avait dû renoncer à m'accompagner car le Roi étant tombé malade, il souhaitait rester à son chevet. La santé de ce dernier déclinait de jour en jour et le médecin royal était formel : il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. La présence de l'héritier à la cour était primordiale.

La mort imminente du Roi de France me privait de quelques jours de plus en Angleterre car lorsqu'il serait mort, je devrais retourner sur les terres de mon époux pour mon couronnement.

A partir de ce jour-là, je serais contrainte de rester en France mais ayant un pays à gouverner, j'espérais qu'Edward me laissasse régner en Angleterre. Il ne pourrait pas me garder prisonnière, je ne le lui permettrais pas.

Je n'étais pas si attristée de son absence à mes côtés. Il me manquait mais j'arrivais à supporter puisque nous n'étions séparés que depuis une semaine, le temps que durerait le trajet pour arriver à Calais et monter sur le navire.

Mais maintenant que j'approchais du Château de Westminster, l'assurance que j'avais réussie à conserver jusqu'ici s'était envolée tel un éclair. J'angoissais à l'idée de vivre dans ce palais qui serait le mien et de devoir m'adapter comme j'avais été contrainte de le faire en arrivant à la cour de France.

Je serais la personne la plus importante du royaume et j'aurais l'attention des nobles pour obtenir une meilleure place à la cour. Finalement, j'étais plus excitée de vivre cette nouvelle vie. Oui, l'excitation était bel et bien le sentiment qui prédominait et qui avait su prendre la place de l'angoisse.

Je souris en me rendant compte que nous traversions Westminster où plusieurs villageois s'étaient réunis pour nous accompagner durant notre trajet. Ils semblaient tellement heureux de mon arrivée. Je les saluais, touchée de les voir si démonstratifs à mon égard.

Westminster étant un petit village, nous fûmes rapidement sur la route royale, celle qui menait directement au château. A mon château. Ma demeure. J'ignorais combien de demeures je possédais et j'avais hâte de toutes les découvrir pour passer des séjours dans chacune d'entre elles.

Les chevaux ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent, me donnant le signal que nous étions arrivés. Un homme vint ouvrir la porte de mon carrosse, posa un escabeau et m'aida à descendre en tenant ma main qui était recouverte d'un gant en soie.

Mon arrivée ressembla de loin à celle où j'avais été accompagnée par Edward qui à l'époque, était mon futur époux. Aujourd'hui, j'étais seule mais heureuse de voir autant d'enthousiasme sur le visage des nobles de ma cour.

Tous se mirent à chanter un Te Deum pour fêter mon retour chez moi, dans mon pays natal et remercier Dieu au passage. Puis, ils s'abaissèrent pour témoigner leur respect envers le nouveau souverain qui ici, n'était autre que moi.

Je fus émue par leur accueil et je souris niaisement, persuadée que je me plairais dans mon château.

J'avançai sur le tapis rouge qui avait été installé pour l'occasion suivie de près par Thomas, quelques gardes royaux et des nobles de la cour. Les domestiques quant à eux, s'occupèrent de ranger mes bagages dans mes appartements.

\- Un banquet royal sera donné en votre honneur. Vous pourrez ainsi vous familiariser avec vos sujets, m'informa Thomas.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aura des étrangers à ce banquet ?

\- Quelques ambassadeurs espagnols, écossais et français sont nos principaux invités à la cour.

\- Espagnols ? Ne sont-ils pas nos ennemis ?

\- Ils sont ici pour espionner mais votre père ne semblait pas se préoccuper de leur présence. Ils n'ont fait part d'aucune requête auprès du régent qui vous a remplacée avant votre arrivée.

\- Je verrai ce qu'il en est. S'ils n'ont rien à me demander, je les renverrais chez eux.

\- Ainsi que les français ?

\- Les français sont nos alliés, Thomas.

Il hocha la tête simplement, conscient que répliquer ne servirait à rien. Les anglais et les français étaient ennemis depuis des générations et des générations. Ce n'était pas mon union avec le Dauphin de France qui allait changer les esprits.

\- Comment se nomme le régent ?

\- Le Duc Charles de Cambridge, votre cousin.

Je le remerciai silencieusement pour m'avoir répondu. J'avais donc un cousin. Je ne fus pas étonnée de ce détail puisque je devais en posséder une dizaine dans tout le pays mais j'étais déjà impatiente de m'entretenir avec lui.

Thomas m'accompagna jusqu'à mes appartements où je lui ordonnais de me laisser seule. Je n'avais pas besoin de sa présence pour me familiariser avec ces pièces.

Les domestiques étaient toujours en train de ranger mes bagages alors que je faisais le tour de ma chambre. Ces dernières s'abaissèrent en me voyant puis reprirent leur travail respectif.

La décoration était nettement supérieure à celle que j'avais en France. En revanche, le lit en baldaquin était similaire avec celui que je partageais avec Edward. Les rideaux pourpres en velours, décorés de dentelles dorées m'entraînaient à passer mes mains dessus décoraient les fenêtres et le lit. Les fourrures semblaient plus chaudes et plus épaisses que celles que j'avais l'habitude de porter. Il faisait plus froid en Angleterre.

Au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une table qui me servirait pour manger lorsque je désirais rester seule. Je n'allais pas tout de même pas dîner avec mes sujets chaque soir. J'avais, moi aussi, besoin de respirer et de ne pas être envahie.

La pièce adjacente sur ma droite donna sur mon immense bureau dont une entrée le laisser accessible de l'extérieur de mes appartements. En remarquant certains détails tels que des anciens dossiers, je ne pus que constater qu'ils avaient appartenu à mon père et j'étais fière de pouvoir posséder cette pièce à sa suite.

Je traversai une seconde fois ma chambre pour me rendre dans la seconde pièce adjacente qui me servirait de lieu de détente. Une baignoire dominait les lieux tandis qu'une table longeait le mur opposé. Je devinais aisément qu'il s'agissait d'une table de massage et je fus tentée de tester le professionnalisme de mes masseuses dès ce soir, juste après avoir pris un bon bain chaud.

Chaque pièce était éclairée par des dizaines de bougies ainsi que par la lumière du jour qui arrivait à s'infiltrer à travers les rideaux épais.

En m'allongeant sur mon lit en adoptant une position à l'horizontale, je ne pus que me rendre à l'évidence. Je me sentais enfin chez moi.

Cela ne fut aucun doute que mes appartements appartenaient à mon père avant qu'il ne décédât. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise de ne pas posséder ceux de ma mère avant de me rappeler que ma belle-mère devait y loger mais n'étant plus reine, j'avais bien l'intention de les lui reprendre et de lui fournir une chambre plus petite.

Ma première décision prise, il fallait maintenant que je me levasse pour reprendre ma journée. J'étais bien tentée de me reposer mais je ne pouvais pas m'absenter aussi longtemps alors que je venais d'arriver. Je devais imposer ma présence si je souhaitais être respectée.

J'étais encore dans l'optique que la Reine de France n'était pas autant respectée que la Reine d'Angleterre étant donné que la place était différente alors je m'attendais à tout instant que l'on défiât mon autorité. Il n'était pas question que je fusse vue comme une souveraine faible et trop discrète pour un statut comme le mien.

Décidée à faire exercer mon pouvoir, je me levai du lit et sortis de mes appartements. Ne connaissant pas les lieux, je croisai la route d'un couple de nobles pour leur demander mon chemin. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule mais je ne pouvais pas deviner chaque recoin que possédait ce château sans être aidée au début.

Le Palais de Westminster était tellement immense qu'il regorgeait de plus de pièces aussi secrètes les unes que les autres que le Château de Fontainebleau bien que celui-ci était déjà très grand.

\- Savez-vous où se je peux trouver le Duc de Cambridge ?

Le couple s'abaissa puis la femme fit un pas dans ma direction avant de me répondre :

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, Majesté.

Je souris.

\- J'en serai ravie. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Je suis le fils de Thomas de Norfolk et voici mon épouse, Lady Anne de Norfolk.

\- Quelle surprise de rencontrer l'un des fils de Thomas ! Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance et j'espère que nous aurions d'autres occasions pour apprendre à mieux nous connaître. En attendant, pouvez-vous m'emmener voir le Duc de Cambridge ?

Ils acceptèrent et m'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la salle principale du château. Nous conversâmes sur quelques sujets malgré les nombreux silences qui s'étaient installés. Je préférais ne pas étaler ma vie privée aux premiers nobles que je rencontrais. J'avais encore le temps avant de leur donner ma confiance et de rencontrer d'autres personnes.

Le ballet étant en cours de préparation, je dus me glisser difficilement entre chaque personne qui s'abaissait sur mon passage pour me rendre auprès de l'ancien régent puisque désormais, je n'avais pas besoin de lui pour régner. La place qu'il avait occupée pendant un lapse de temps désormais m'appartenait.

\- Majesté, dit-il en s'abaissant. Je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin vous voir en personne.

Je souris tandis qu'il embrassait ma main toujours gantée. J'eus une soudaine pensée pour mon époux qui avait suggéré que je portasse des gants à cause du paysan qui avait déposé beaucoup de baisers à son goût pour me remercier de mon offrande. Et il était vrai que depuis ce jour, j'en portais souvent pour lui laisser le privilège de le faire sur ma peau nue.

Le Duc Charles de Cambridge était un bel homme et je mentirais si je disais le contraire. Mon époux serait probablement jaloux en le voyant mais je ne me préoccupais guère de ce détail. Je pouvais trouver un homme beau sans pour autant avoir des pensées déplacées à son égard. Néanmoins, l'ancien régent ne semblait pas être en accord avec les songes puisque le sourire qu'il m'offrit entraîna ma conscience à déclencher l'alerte rouge dans ma tête.

\- Je souhaitais savoir si vous avez rencontré des problèmes avant mon arrivée.

\- Les récoltes ont été très maigres et les paysans peinent à se nourrir convenablement. La famine commence à faire des ravages et le virus de la suette n'a pas aidé. Je n'ai pas pu prendre de décision à votre place.

\- Ordonnez aux nobles qui sont en charges de la récolte qu'ils fournissent de la nourriture aux paysans vivant sur leurs terres. Je demanderai au Roi de France de nous fournir une quantité suffisante jusqu'à la prochaine récolte.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour me faire part de son avis puis la referma après que je lui fis comprendre que je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision. Je n'allais pas laisser mon peuple mourir de faim.

\- Thomas ! appelai-je.

Ce dernier qui discutait avec son fils et sa belle-fille vint me rejoindre en grandes enjambées pour écouter ce que j'avais à lui dire.

\- Vous m'avez demandé ?

\- L'autre jour vous m'avez informée que des accusations d'adultère avaient été portées à l'encontre de la dernière épouse de mon père, est-ce la vérité ?

\- C'est exact.

\- Je suppose que l'illégitimité de ses fils n'a pas encore été prouvée. Je vous somme donc d'ouvrir une enquête et de convoquer tous les nobles qui affirment cette hypothèse. J'aimerais recueillir leur témoignage.

\- Vos témoins seront présents dans cette même pièce dès demain.

Je souris pour le remercier de son efficacité et le laissai exécuter mes ordres. Je priai intérieurement pour que les accusations fussent vraies et ainsi, m'assurer que les fils de Catherine ne fussent pas une menace pour mon trône. Il n'était pas questions que des bâtards prissent ma place. Et si leur illégitimité fût prouvée, j'agirais en conséquence.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. Je fis la connaissance de plusieurs nobles dont certaines femmes qui souhaitaient devenir mes dames de compagnies. Elles ne m'avaient pas fait part d'une demande directe mais je l'avais deviné dans leur gestuelle.

Je fis le tour du château en compagnie de Charles, lequel ne semblait pas avoir des pensées catholiques dès lors qu'il posait le regard sur moi. Pour le moment, je ne disais rien. Sa présence était loin d'être désagréable et puis, il ne m'avait fait aucune avance. Néanmoins, je me préparais mentalement à le repousser à l'instant même où il franchirait les limites à ne pas dépasser.

J'appartenais à un seul et unique homme depuis plusieurs mois et il n'était pas question que je le trahisse en me laissant courtiser par d'autres nobles.

...

..

.

... .. .. ...

.

..

...

Le ballet qui avait été organisé pour fêter mon retour à la cour après plus de dix-sept ans d'absence, venait de commencer par un bal où plusieurs nobles dansaient entre amis, en couple ou seul. Ce ne fut pas mon cas car je préférais observer de loin. Mais c'était sans compter sur Charles qui vint interrompre ma solitude.

\- Est-ce que ma Reine accepterait de danser avec moi ?

Je souris en guise de réponse et déposai ma main dans le creux de la sienne. Il était si déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout de ses envies qu'intérieurement, je ne pouvais que lui souhaiter bonne chance car jamais je ne cèderais à ses avances.

Nous nous alignâmes avec d'autres nobles, l'un en face de l'autre. Nous levâmes notre main et avançâmes vers l'autre pour tourner autour sans pour autant se toucher. Nous répétâmes ce geste trois fois avec une main différente.

\- Vous n'avez pas à être sur la réserve lorsque vous êtes en ma compagnie, dit-il, en revenant vers moi.

\- Evitez de jouer sur ce terrain-là, Charles ou vous risquerez de glisser et de finir par vous blesser sérieusement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, je sais ce que je fais.

\- J'aurais plutôt pensé le contraire.

Nous retournâmes à nos places initiales où nous pûmes nous défier du regard. Sa façon de me jauger m'indiquait qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de prendre au sérieux l'avertissement que je lui communiquai à travers mon regard. Il ne souhaitait pas abandonner le défi qu'il s'était donné.

\- Pourquoi refusez-vous mes avances ? osa-t-il me demander en passant ses mains autour de ma taille pour entamer une nouvelle danse.

\- Je suis mariée, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Votre époux n'est pas présent à la cour. Il ne saura rien de notre liaison.

\- Il n'en saura rien car il n'y aura aucune liaison entre nous, Charles, répondis-je, durement.

Il renforça sa prise autour de mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui pour me chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille :

\- Vous êtes une femme très belle qui mérite d'être comblée en l'absence de son époux et je suis là pour vous satisfaire.

\- Je ne trahirai jamais mon mari, crachai-je durement.

Je tentai de le repousser mais sa force étant nettement plus importante que la mienne, j'abandonnai lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à me répondre pour l'écouter.

\- Vous êtes une souveraine. Vous pouvez faire ce que vous souhaitez.

\- Et je suis une femme qui me respecte et qui n'a aucunement envie que sa réputation soit déshonorée. Allez donc vous trouver une femme à épouser.

\- Je préfère les femmes de haut rang telles que vous.

\- Je suis mariée et je ne suis plus vierge. Vos avances n'y changeront rien.

\- L'absence de votre virginité n'est pas un problème. Je sais que les femmes mariées ne sont plus pures après la nuit de noce mais cela ne me dérange guère.

\- Ôtez vos mains de moi, ordonnai-je sèchement.

Charles sembla amusé de ma réaction et au lieu de m'obéir, il resserra sa poigne contre mes hanches, pensant me faire céder en un claquement de doigt.

Enervée, je me retirai de sa prise et m'éloignai de lui pour ne pas qu'il fût amené à me serrer de nouveau contre lui. Il pensait avoir une emprise sur moi et j'avais bien l'intention de le faire redescendre sur terre.

\- Je vous répète que je ne trahirai jamais mon époux ! m'emportai-je, forçant les nobles à arrêter de danser.

La musique s'arrêta elle aussi tandis que des gardes royaux s'approchèrent discrètement pour intervenir en cas de problème.

\- Vous n'êtes qu'un noble de bas étage qui se permet de me faire des avances alors que je vous ai maintes fois averti de vous abstenir mais puisque vous semblez aimer défier mon autorité, sachez que votre présence à la cour ne sera plus nécessaire.

\- Vous me bannissez ? me demanda-t-il, choqué.

\- Vous voyez, vous comprenez vite finalement.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me bannir !

\- Je suis votre Reine. Si je décide de bannir quelqu'un, je le fais sans aucun problème. Au lieu d'aggraver la situation, contentez-vous de ne pas être banni du royaume.

Charles ne répondit rien et parti rageusement de la pièce. Il se rendait finalement compte que je n'étais une femme avec qui il pouvait avoir de l'autorité. Et dire qu'il avait été le régent pendant mon absence et surtout, qu'il était mon cousin lointain…

J'ordonnai aux musiciens de continuer de jouer et m'assis sur mon trône. Je caressai le bois, fière d'être là où j'étais. La noble que j'avais été quelques mois auparavant n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir monter sur son propre trône.

Être l'épouse du Dauphin de France était une chose mais être souveraine de son propre pays en était une autre. Si je n'avais pas eu des origines anglaises, si j'avais été la fille biologique de Charlie et de Renée, je ne serais pas là à l'heure actuelle et j'aurais un tout autre rôle aux côtés d'Edward.

Je regardai le second trône à côté du mien et me mis à imaginer mon époux assis. Je regrettai de ne pas l'avoir auprès de moi car même si j'appréciais de pouvoir régner seule, sa présence me manquait.

Je pouvais paraître pathétique aux yeux de certains mais j'avais peur de ne pas le revoir avant plusieurs mois. Je ne savais pas dans combien de temps je reviendrais en France ou quand il prendrait la décision de venir me rejoindre. Nous n'étions séparés depuis plus d'une semaine et il me manquait déjà.

\- Majesté, intervint Thomas en se postant devant moi.

Je sortis de mes songes, le regardai et l'incitai à parler en faisant un geste avec ma main.

\- J'ai trouvé tous les témoins qui affirment qu'Elisabeth a trahi votre père et que ses fils sont illégitimes.

\- Parfait. Vous faites du très bon travail Thomas.

Il s'abaissa puis releva sa tête pour me regarder et attendre mes instructions.

\- Je souhaite qu'ils soient tous présents dans cette même salle dès demain.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Après leur témoignage, je prendrai ma décision concernant cette femme et ses fils. Vos conseils seront les bienvenus. Ensuite, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour que vous m'aidiez à choisir mes dames de compagnie.

\- Je vous accompagnerai avec plaisir.

Il s'abaissa une dernière fois et se retourna pour vaquer à ses occupations.

\- Thomas ! l'appelai-je avant qu'il ne fût trop loin.

Il se retourna et attendit que j'enchaînasse :

\- Je crois que je vais vous garder en tant que mon principal conseiller.

\- Je suis ravi de remplir ce rôle à vos côtés.

\- Êtes-vous prêt à exécuter les missions que je vous serais amenée à vous confier ?

\- Vous le faites déjà et servir mon souverain est un grand honneur pour moi.

Je souris sincèrement, sentant que je pouvais lui faire confiance.

\- Avant de partir pour l'Angleterre, j'ai oublié de vous demander ce que vous avez trouvé sur Alice, la fille de mes parents adoptifs. Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ?

Il réfléchit un petit moment en levant les yeux au ciel puis me répondit :

\- Alice m'a semblé sincère envers vous mais je la soupçonne d'espionner les faits et gestes de votre époux.

\- De mon époux ? Elle m'a pourtant dit qu'elle avait été forcée de m'espionner pour apporter des informations au bâtard du Roi mais jamais elle ne m'a parlé d'Edward.

\- Malgré sa naïveté, elle est très maligne. Elle sait ce qu'elle veut et je ne voudrais pas vous blesser en disant cela mais je pense que le bâtard du Roi souhaite monter sur le trône à la place de votre époux et qu'Alice se charge d'enquêter pour rendre votre époux illégitime ou le discréditer.

J'écarquillai les yeux en entendant ses dires. Alice ne m'avait jamais posé de question sur mon époux mais je l'avais toujours surprise en train de nous observer au loin, comme si elle cherchait à nous analyser.

Un détail me revint en tête. Je me souvins que j'entretenais une conversation importante avec mon mari et qu'elle nous avait interrompus pour me faire part de sa tristesse et de m'encourager dans mon deuil. Etait-elle intervenue dans l'unique but d'entendre notre discussion ? Avait-elle été sincère dans chacune de ses paroles ?

\- Il faudrait que je puisse prévenir mon époux de ce dont vous m'avez informée. Il ne l'apprécie guère et ne lui fait pas confiance mais sait-on jamais… Il n'est pas question qu'il se laisse berner par cette ingrate et sa façon qu'elle a de se faire passer pour la victime.

\- Souhaitez-vous que j'écrive cette lettre à votre place ?

\- Je le ferai moi-même, Thomas. Vous pouvez profiter de la fête.

Il s'abaissa une dernière fois et alla rejoindre un groupe de nobles avec qui il entama une conversation joyeuse.

Je soupirai lourdement, me levai de mon trône, pris quelques petits fours où je mis quelques gouttes du flacon que Nostradamus m'avait confié avant que je ne partisse. Aucune tache bleue n'apparut, me permettant de les déguster l'un après l'autre. Un véritable délice.

Je bus une coupe de vin puis parlai avec quelques nobles qui vinrent gentiment me faire la conversation. Ils ne commentèrent pas ma façon de vérifier qu'aucun plat que je touchai ne fût empoisonné, comme s'ils étaient au courant de l'utilité de ce petit liquide magique. Cependant, je n'ignorai pas le fait que la trahison dont j'avais été victime leur fût parvenue aux oreilles. Après tout, les rumeurs ne possédaient aucune frontière.

La soirée toucha à sa fin et je pus enfin me retirer pour me reposer dans mes nouveaux appartements. La fatigue du voyage me rattrapa rapidement mais malgré mon corps engourdi, j'avais encore quelque chose à faire avant d'aller me coucher. Je devais écrire la lettre à mon époux que j'enverrais dès mon réveil.

J'entrai dans mon bureau par le biais de mes appartements et écrivis la fameuse lettre où je le prévins de se méfier d'Alice et je profitai de l'occasion pour lui demander une quantité suffisante de blé pour mon peuple car étant donné que j'avais banni Charles qui aurait dû se charger de cela, j'ignorai s'il avait préféré me faire des avances plutôt que d'exécuter mes ordres. J'expliquai cette histoire à Edward dont je devinais la colère.

Il n'était pas là pour montrer à mes sujets que je lui appartenais et je savais que les tentatives de mon ancien régent allaient le mettre hors de lui. Sa possessivité était telle que j'avais moi-même du mal à suivre mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de le provoquer un peu et ainsi, espérer qu'il vînt me rejoindre dans les jours à venir…

Après la rédaction de ma lettre, j'en écrivis deux autres. Une pour Rosalie et une autre pour Maria. J'avais une mission à leur confier : celle de surveiller Alice, Mère et Jasper et me faire part de leurs analyses respectives. Je savais qu'elles s'en donneraient à cœur joie pour m'aider dans mon enquête.

Chaque lettre fut rédigée en caractères codés. En attendant de pouvoir réaliser mes propres codes, j'avais emprunté la petite plaque de mon père me permettant d'écrire chaque signe correspondant à mes lettres ou à mes mots. De cette manière, je pouvais être certaine que mon époux avait la capacité de la déchiffrer.

Je savais parfaitement que Carlisle et mon père s'étaient échangé des lettres codées pour parler de ma protection. Il était fortement possible que le premier des deux possédât la même petite plaque codée. J'espérais simplement que mon époux accepterait d'aider mes dames de compagnies à décoder leurs lettres.

Je rajoutai rapidement ce détail sur celle de mon mari, refermai chaque lettre, fis couler un peu cire de bougie et posai mon sceau royal pour les sceller. Je les entreposai sur mon bureau pour que je pensasse à les envoyer, me levai, me déshabillai lentement et allai me coucher dans les draps frais et doux de mon lit en baldaquin.

Je souris en me rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de ma première nuit dans mon château avant de plonger dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Premier jour en Angleterre pour notre Reine Isabella et elle se fait déjà courtiser par un homme. C'est Edward qui ne va pas être content, _haha._

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable haha

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire :3

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	26. Chapitre XXIV

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Nouveau chapitre dans les bacs ! Je vous laisse le découvrir ! Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _Grazie, lalilou10_ **&** _larosesurleau_ **&** _lolotte94_ **&** _Nash-elle_ **&** _Rya-Chiii_ pour vos reviews **&** votre fidélité.

Merci à _Charlotte'Kroos_ **&** _Outlander83_ qui viennent de rejoindre la petite communauté.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui clique sur _"follow story"_ et _"favorite story"_ car ça fait énormément plaisir.

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables :3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Je poste environ un chapitre tous les deux jours et après, il m'arrive de poster un peu plus tard, suivant l'avancée de l'histoire. Etant donné que j'arrive à la fin de l'écriture, je songe à poster plus souvent que d'habitude mais je verrai le moment venu. Et pourtant, tu m'avais demandé de faire d'Alice une personne gentille haha mais il semblerait que j'aime casser les caractères habituels. Bon, après, l'histoire n'est pas encore terminée :P Concernant Edward, il est vrai que je le rends un peu plus doux mais d'un autre sens, je ne peux pas le faire redevenir violent même s'il garde encore ses vieux démons. Il a des faiblesses - comme les gens normaux. Honnêtement, je ne suis pas pour un PDV Edward pour le moment. Je préfère être honnête plutôt que de faire un faux espoir. Mais, qui n'aime pas Edward, hein ? :D Je te laisse découvrir la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Eli** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tu vois déjà Edward en train de tromper Isabella ? Hum, hum, tu as l'air donc d'aimer lorsqu'il se comporte comme un con dans ce cas haha. Pour les petites anglaises, tu verras, tu verras :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIV**

Ce matin, je me réveillai complètement désorientée, me retrouvant en train d'analyser la pièce pendant quelques secondes avant que je me rappelasse où j'étais et pour quelle raison. Je levai les yeux au ciel, me sentant stupide de ne pas avoir reconnu les lieux.

Je m'étirai longuement en souriant, appréciant la nuit que je venais de passer. Et le lit incroyablement confortable dans lequel j'avais dormi y avait participé. Cependant, j'avais perdu l'habitude de dormir seule. Ce n'était tellement plus dans mes habitudes que je m'étais inconsciemment retournée dans le but de voir mon époux qui bien évidemment, n'était pas là.

J'aurais dû lui emprunter un vêtement ou quelque chose lui appartenant pour combler le vide qu'il créait en moi mais je n'y avais pas pensé. Résultat, je tentais de me souvenir de son parfum et de ses bras me tenant fermement en serrant un oreiller contre ma poitrine pour le faire apparaître dans mon imagination. J'avais utilisé cette technique lorsque nous avions été séparés pendant six mois. La seule différence était que je n'avais pas été seule puisqu'à l'époque j'attendais mon premier bébé.

En repensant à mon bébé, une douleur à la poitrine se réveilla, me forçant à grimacer. Qu'importait ce que je faisais, l'image de mon fils dans mes bras ou dans son berceau qui était resté en France – que j'avais refusé de détruire après ma fausse couche – m'obsédait chaque journée qui commençait.

Quand je pensais que ma famille adoptive était derrière son assassinat …

Je pleurais silencieusement et posai ma main contre ma poitrine pour calmer la douleur lancinante. J'inspirai et expirai profondément, ne souhaitant pas que l'on me vît dans cet état.

J'essuyai les dernières larmes et m'assis contre la tête de lit lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à ma porte. Après mon accord, quatre domestiques entrèrent pour s'occuper de ma chambre.

\- Vous arrivez au bon moment. Est-ce que l'une d'entre vous peut me préparer un bain chaud parfumé avec de l'eau de rose ?

\- Je vais m'en occuper, se proposa l'une d'entre elle en sortant de la pièce pour aller chercher de l'eau chaude.

\- Quant à vous, vous pourrez commencer votre travail une fois que je serai dans mon bain.

Les deux jeunes femmes s'abaissèrent et s'en allèrent sans un mot de plus. Elles reviendraient dans peu de temps mais en attendant, je profitai d'être seule pour me lever et me regarder devant le grand miroir de la pièce.

Je me plaçai de profil, m'imaginant enceinte. Je me souvins des dires de la vieille dame de Fontainebleau. Elle m'avait annoncé que je porterais le fruit de mon union avec Edward mais qu'il fallait que je fusse patiente. La perte de mon bébé étant trop récente, combien de temps allais-je devoir attendre ?

Je ne voulais pas être enceinte pour oublier mon premier bébé, mon fils. Jamais je ne me permettrais d'agir de la sorte. Je souhaitais juste remplir mon devoir en tant que souveraine. Si les fils de Catherine s'avéraient être légitimes, ils pourraient montrer sur le trône à ma mort. Pour moi, il était inconcevable qu'ils pussent un jour régner sur mon pays. Cette fois-ci, l'envie d'avoir un héritier se ressentait autant chez mon époux que chez moi.

Mais d'un autre côté, je voulais un bébé pour connaître les joies de la maternité. On m'avait enlevé mon fils trop tôt. Je n'avais pas eu la chance de profiter de ses premiers instants de vie et je voulais le vivre réellement.

Dans deux mois, j'allais avoir dix-neuf ans et j'espérais être enceinte avant ma date d'anniversaire et ainsi, pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à Edward.

Je serais sans doute amenée à revenir en France pour lui annoncer de vive voix car si la santé du Roi inquiétait sa famille et la cour, Edward devrait rester dans son pays pour monter sur le trône à sa suite. Et moi, je règnerai à ses côtés.

La domestique revint dans la chambre avec un seau d'eau chaude qu'elle déversa dans la grande baignoire. Je l'observai mettre de l'eau de rose à l'intérieur avec attention, impatiente de me détendre à l'intérieur.

Afin de conserver ma pudeur, j'enfilai une chemise de bain et me laissais glisser dans l'eau bouillante qui relaxa mes muscles tendus instantanément.

\- Désirez-vous un massage, Madame ? me demanda-t-elle timidement.

Je la regardai en souriant, surprise de cette proposition. Je la jaugeai de la tête au pied et constatai qu'elle n'était guère plus âgée que Sarah, ma domestique française. Ses cheveux blonds nattés lui donnaient un air de poupée et ses vêtements usés caractérisaient son statut. Une alliance séjournait à son annulaire gauche, me poussant à me demander qui était son époux et si elle avait des enfants malgré son jeune âge.

\- Je vous laisse me faire découvrir vos talents.

Elle sourit et rougit en même temps puis se plaça derrière moi. Elle attacha mes longs cheveux avec une petite pince et posa ses mains sur mes épaules nues. Elle appuya sur ma nuque avec ses pouces et débuta un massage que je pouvais qualifier de parfait.

\- Vous avez la peau douce, Madame.

Je souris puis répondis :

\- Avez-vous l'habitude de masser les autres nobles de la cour ?

\- Je ne suis là que depuis peu. J'ai seulement eu l'occasion de masser Catherine, l'ancienne Reine.

\- Comment se comporte-t-elle avec vous ?

Elle ne me répondit pas mais je devinai aisément qu'elle hésitait à être honnête ou à cacher certains détails.

Je n'avais pas encore vu Catherine depuis hier et pourtant, l'envie d'obtenir n'importe quel avis négatif à son égard avait besoin d'être satisfaite.

\- Vous pouvez tout me dire. Chacune de vos confidences sera en sécurité avec moi, je vous en fais le serment.

\- Euh … elle se comporte comme tous les nobles de la cour. Je suis une domestique parmi tant d'autres et mon devoir est de réaliser toutes les tâches dont certaines sont assez humiliantes.

Je n'étais pas pour les mauvais traitements sur les domestiques. Ils étaient humains et n'avaient pas besoin d'être humiliés pour réaliser leur travail. Malgré les distances que je préférais mettre entre eux et moi, j'avais toujours fait en sorte de les respecter et c'était cette valeur que je souhaitais instaurer au sein de mon château, de mon royaume.

\- Catherine vous a-t-elle déjà humiliée ?

\- Oui…

\- Vous a-t-elle frappée ?

\- Elle m'a frappée au visage et m'a jeté l'eau sale du bain qu'elle avait pris et que j'avais vidé dans un seau. Elle et ses dames de compagnies ont beaucoup ri. Elle préférait que je sois la seule domestique qui lui était assignée pour continuer à m'humilier.

\- Je ne tolérerai plus ce genre de comportement. A l'avenir, si elle ou un autre noble de la cour vous humilie, faites-le moi savoir et prévenez les autres domestiques de leur droit de se plaindre.

Elle s'arrêta subitement de me masser, sans doute surprise de mes paroles.

\- Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Elena.

\- C'est un très joli prénom.

\- C'est ma mère qu'il faut remercier.

La pression qu'elle exerçait sur ma nuque et mes épaules fut plus intense, me forçant à fermer les yeux pour apprécier la sensation. Cette petite était vraiment très douée.

\- Où avez-vous appris à masser ?

\- Ma mère a été mon unique professeur. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses pour que je puisse travailler facilement.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous à la cour ?

\- Mes parents étant décédés, j'ai besoin d'argent pour nourrir mes frères et sœurs.

\- Vivent-ils ici ?

\- Non, mon grand frère prend soin d'eux mais l'argent qu'il touche en travaillant dans les champs n'est pas suffisant alors j'ai pris la décision de partir vivre ici pour l'aider.

\- Et qu'en est-il de votre époux ?

Elle marqua une seconde pause puis se reprit. Je savais que mes questions étaient très personnelles mais j'avais besoin de connaître la vie de mes sujets et si je m'intéressais à la sienne, ce n'était pas pour rien.

\- Il est décédé la semaine dernière.

\- Toutes mes condoléances.

\- Vous êtes la première personne à me faire part de votre soutien.

\- Quand on vit un drame similaire, on ne peut que compatir.

Elle ne répondit rien mais je sentais son regard sur moi. Je compatissais pour la perte de son époux. Ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle d'autant plus qu'il était décédé depuis peu.

\- Pourquoi portez-vous encore votre alliance ?

\- Mon frère n'est pas au courant que mon époux est mort et je préfère qu'il n'en sache rien. En gardant mon alliance, je fais comme si mon mari était encore vivant.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Mon frère n'hésitera à me remarier au premier homme qui lui demandera ma main, qu'importe son âge. Je ne veux plus qu'il essaye de me marier à un homme qui a trente ans de plus que moi.

J'hoquetai de surprise, ne pensant pas que le défunt mari d'Elena était bien plus âgé qu'elle. Je savais que ce genre de mariage se faisait beaucoup. Les femmes étaient considérées comme vieilles à partir d'une trentaine d'années tandis que les hommes ne l'étaient pas avant la cinquantaine. Ces derniers préféraient épouser une adolescente pour s'assurer de sa pureté.

\- Depuis quand étiez-vous mariée ?

\- Seulement depuis un mois. Mon mari trouvait que les relations sexuelles étaient répugnantes.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle acquiesça. Je savais qu'il existait des hommes pieux, qui n'avaient des relations sexuelles uniquement pour concevoir un héritier ou alors, il y avait les hommes d'église mais eux, c'était différent.

\- Nous n'avons pas consommé nos noces et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre. Je suis plutôt soulagée que ce ne soit pas un vieux bougre comme lui qui ait pris ma virginité.

Sa réponse me fit rappeler la différence d'âge que j'avais avec Edward qui avait huit ans de plus que moi. Je ne pouvais que me ranger du côté d'Elena car la gêne et la peur que j'avais ressenties le jour de ma nuit de noces auraient été plus intenses que si j'avais été mariée à vieil homme. Tout aurait été différent. C'était fou comment un seul détail pouvait changer une vie entière.

\- Si un homme se présente directement à vous pour demander votre main, accepterez-vous ?

\- Tout dépend de qui il est. J'aimerais tant avoir le choix sur mon époux. Pouvoir l'aimer et vivre heureuse. Mon frère veut garder une autorité sur moi et je ne peux plus le supporter mais je suis obligée de me soumettre.

\- Si vous devenez ma dame de compagnie, vous aurez la possibilité d'épouser un homme de sang noble.

\- Vous… vous voulez faire de moi votre dame de compagnie ?

\- J'y songe. Votre maturité et votre façon de voir les choses sont deux qualités que j'apprécie.

\- J'en serais très honorée et si vous me présentez un mari, j'accepterais sans réfléchir.

Je me tournai pour lui faire face et lui répondis :

\- Je vous offre la possibilité de monter en grade en devenant ma dame de compagnie. Vous serez sous mon autorité et vous aurez le droit d'épouser qui vous le souhaitez. Cependant, votre frère, et parce que l'autorité masculine ne peut être contestée, finira par découvrir que votre époux est décédé et il n'appréciera pas votre mensonge. Il prendra la décision de vous marier à un autre homme et devra obtenir mon autorisation. Mais, afin d'éviter qu'il ne vous marie de force dans une chapelle abandonnée, je vous conseille de vous trouver rapidement un époux. Je pourrai vous protéger mais je ne serai pas tout le temps à vos côtés pour m'assurer que vous êtes en sécurité.

Ma longue tirade plongea Elena dans ce que je devinais être un dialogue interne. Elle semblait peser le pour et le contre de mes arguments. Elle se mordillait la lèvre et baissa la tête, soudainement honteuse.

\- Je ne suis qu'une domestique. Je ne devrais pas obtenir vos faveurs alors que plusieurs femmes nobles rêvent de devenir votre dame de compagnie.

\- Je suis la Reine et je prends les décisions que je souhaite. D'autres femmes deviendront mes dames de compagnie mais je vous veux à mes côtés.

\- Je ne suis pas une noble.

\- Si vous avez peur d'être humiliée par ces femmes, sachez que je ne les laisserai pas faire. Il ne faudra pas hésiter à me rapporter dès lors que vous avez des ennuis avec l'une d'entre elles. Et je vous rassure sur le fait que vous ne serez pas la seule domestique ou paysanne à entrer dans la noblesse. Acceptez-vous mon offre ?

\- Je …

Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête puis la releva pour me faire part de sa décision.

\- J'accepte.

\- Parfait. Je demanderai à des domestiques de vous préparer une tenue décente et je vous montrerai vos nouveaux appartements à la fin de la journée.

Un sourire illumina son visage, m'entraînant à l'imiter. Des larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux pour marquer son émotion.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

\- Je le fais avec plaisir. En revanche, je souhaite garder vos talents de masseuse.

Elle rit puis se leva pour s'essuyer les mains. Elle m'aida à sortir du bain. Je lui indiquais que je pouvais m'essuyer seule mais que j'aurais besoin d'elle pour m'aider à choisir ma robe de la journée.

Elle s'exécuta et je profitai de cet instant pour retirer ma chemise mouillée, me séchai et enfilai une chemise propre. Ma peau sentait la rose et je souris en repensant encore une fois à mon époux. Cet homme occupé quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de mon esprit et ce n'était pas en m'occupant que j'arrivais à l'oublier.

Je soupirai lourdement et sortis de la pièce adjacente pour me rendre dans ma chambre où Elena m'attendait avec ma tenue du jour. Je souris et me plaçai devant le miroir pour la laisser s'occuper de moi. Je savais que les dames de compagnie étaient amenées à habiller leur maîtresse et bien que Rosalie et Maria ne l'eussent jamais fait, je me permis d'en profiter.

\- Que m'avez-vous choisi ?

\- Une robe pourpre en soie.

\- C'est un très bon choix.

Elle sourit et m'habilla avec ses doigts de fée. Elle serra mon corset en faisant attention à mes poumons, chose que ne faisaient jamais mes domestiques françaises. Elle s'occupa ensuite de ma coiffure où je lui demandais de rester dans la simplicité tout en respectant la mode anglaise. Elle décida de prendre deux mèches, de les tresser, de les attacher avec une pince et de laisser mes cheveux détachés.

\- Maintenant que je suis prête pour la journée, allez donc faire donc ce que je vous ai demandé.

Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse puis répondit :

\- Où vais-je pouvoir trouver une tenue décente ? Je n'ai pas de robe en soie. Je n'ai que celle-ci que je porte tous les jours.

\- Je vais vous donner une de mes robes. Le salaire que je vous donnerai vous permettra de vous en procurer d'autres. Prenez donc cet argent et allez faire quelques achats. Et ce soir, je vous nommerai ma dame de compagnie officielle.

Elle me remercia silencieusement tandis que je l'aidai à enfiler sa robe. Elle prit l'argent que je lui tendis et partit de mes appartements.

Je soupirai. Je ne savais pas si ce que j'avais fait été une bonne idée mais mon instinct me criait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Bon, je n'aurais pas foi en elle dès le premier jour. Il me faudrait du temps et des preuves pour que je pusse l'être mais je ne m'inquiétais pas pour cela.

La matinée se déroula dans le calme et je décidai de dîner seule dans mes appartements avant de me rendre dans la salle du trône, là où les témoins de l'infidélité de Catherine et Thomas devaient se trouver. Il fallait que j'en finisse avec cette histoire pour avancer plus tranquillement.

Les témoignages ne furent pas compliqués à obtenir et la présence surprise de ma belle-mère put m'aider à obtenir la vérité.

D'ailleurs, Catherine n'avait pas cherché à se défendre et avait plutôt avoué ses infidélités. Néanmoins, elle affirmait que ses deux fils étaient légitimes.

Puis, l'arrivée surprise de July, une de ses dames de compagnie put mettre un point final à cette rumeur qui avait besoin d'être éclairée.

La dernière épouse de mon père jaugea celle qui aurait dû se comporter en amie et la soutenir comme une moins que rien. Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurais pensé la même chose qu'elle sauf que ce n'était pas le cas et que j'étais fière d'obtenir un témoignage pouvant compromettre la légitimité de ses fils. July s'avança vers moi, s'abaissa et se releva pour me regarder.

\- Je vous écoute, July.

\- Je suis venue témoigner contre Catherine.

\- Je l'avais bien compris. Faites-moi part de votre témoignage.

\- J'ai été la maîtresse du roi pendant plusieurs années.

Catherine hoqueta de surprise, me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant de ce détail. Au moins, la discrétion de mon père et de sa maîtresse avait été efficace. Cependant, c'était le seul moment où je pouvais tolérer une femme comme elle puisqu'habituellement, il était impossible, pour moi, de rester dans la même pièce surtout si elle tournait autour de mon époux.

\- Le roi n'avait aucune relation sexuelle avec Catherine le temps où elle est tombée enceinte.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être certaine ?

\- Parce qu'il avait un ulcère à la jambe qui l'empêcher de… de pratiquer. Il a même dû s'abstenir en ma compagnie. Nous nous touchions toujours mais différemment si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

\- Épargnez-moi les détails je vous prie.

Je n'avais peut-être jamais vu mon père, hormis sur le tableau présent dans mon bureau, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que je souhaitais connaître les détails de sa vie sexuelle d'autant plus que sa maîtresse se trouvait en face de moi.

\- Combien de temps a duré son ulcère ?

\- Plusieurs mois avant qu'un médecin ne réussisse à le soigner. Juste après la naissance d'Henry. Je peux vous jurer sur ma vie que cet enfant est un bâtard.

\- Et qu'en est-il de William ?

\- Henry est le bâtard du roi mais William est le fils légitime.

\- Vous voulez donc dire que mon père et Catherine ont repris leurs activités hum… nocturnes ?

\- Nous avons arrêté de nous fréquenter après la naissance d'Henry car j'avais essayé de lui ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas tolérer l'adultère de Catherine mais il ne m'a pas écoutée. Je sais qu'ils ont repris leurs activités nocturnes car en tant que dame de compagnie, je devais la retrouver pour l'aider à se vêtir et ils étaient tous les deux nus dans leur lit.

Je fronçai les sourcils, constatant que son témoignage valait de l'or. Un des fils était un bâtard et ne monterait jamais sur le trône. Quant à William, il avait toutes ses chances et pourrait à tout moment réaliser une tentative de siège. Cependant, ses dires étaient-ils vrais ?

\- Laissez-nous seuls ! ordonnai-je.

La pièce se vida et les portes se refermèrent derrière Thomas. J'avais désormais la possibilité d'être en tête à tête avec ma belle-mère.

\- Catherine, j'ai beaucoup de témoins qui contestent votre adultère. Vous m'avez affirmé cela un peu plus tôt mais vous continuez d'assurer la légitimité de vos fils. Maintenant que votre dame de compagnie est venue témoigner contre vous, qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense ?

La principale intéressée et ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, ne trouvant pas les mots exactes pouvant la défendre. Puis, elle finit enfin par se prononcer :

\- Je préfère affirmer cela lors de mon jugement.

\- Les juges ne seront pas aussi conciliants que je le suis. Les femmes qui trompent leur mari sont très mal vues surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de l'épouse d'un souverain. Dites-moi la vérité et je pourrais vous éviter d'être jugée et échapper à l'échafaud.

Elle me regarda dans les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre. Je pouvais rendre ses aveux personnels et m'occuper moi-même de la punir. J'avais ce pouvoir-là alors autant en profiter.

\- Qu'est-ce que je risque si je vous avoue mes pêchés ?

\- Je vous bannirai de la cour. Vous aurez une demeure et des terres mais vous n'aurez plus l'autorisation vous et votre fils, de revenir au château.

\- Et qu'allez-vous faire de William ?

\- Il restera au château. Après tout, il est le fils légitime de mon père.

Elle hocha la tête puis la baissa avant de la relever pour me faire part de sa décision ou plutôt de la vérité.

\- Henry est le fruit de mon adultère.

\- L'histoire est enfin résolue. Vous partirez dès demain, à l'aube.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Deuxième journée en Angleterre pour notre Reine Isabella et elle sait déjà comment faire pour être respectée. Il manque plus que la présence d'Edward à ses côtés pour perfectionner sa nouvelle vie **:3**

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	27. Chapitre XXV

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Nouveau chapitre dans les bacs ! Je vous laisse le découvrir ! Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

Une petite erreur s'est glissée dans le chapitre précédent concernant la belle-mère d'Isabella. Cette dernière ayant été corrigée, je vous prie de m'excuser pour la gêne occasionnée. Je tiens néanmoins à vous faire part d la modification pour éviter une confusion.

Elisabeth : mère biologie d'Isabella.

Catherine : belle-mère d'Isabella

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _Grazie, lalilou10_ **&** _larosesurleau_ **&** misslacrro **&** _Nash-elle_ **&** _Pims10_ ** &** _donatellobridou_ pour vos reviews **&** votre fidélité.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui clique sur _"follow story"_ et _"favorite story"_ car ça fait énormément plaisir.

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables :3**

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **personne14** **:** Merci pour ta review ! L'idée de ne pas introduire Edward dans les chapitres précédents étaient totalement volontaire de ma part. Je ne voulais pas que tous les chapitres soient consacrés à Edward  & Isabella. J'avais besoin de mettre Isabella seule pour mettre en avant son règne et non ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Edward haha (même s'il n'y pas que ça haha). J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

 **maude2000 :** Merci pour ta review ! Je prends ton idée en considération. Je la mets dans un coin de ma tête et je verrais ce que je vais en faire. A toi de voir si je vais m'amuser avec ou non haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXV**

Les quatre semaines suivantes s'envolèrent laissant place aux mois qui se multiplièrent par trois. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer.

Mon intégration à la cour d'Angleterre s'était réalisée à merveille. Je supposai que ceci avait été plus simple au vu de mon statut. Les nobles anglais étaient moins fourbes que les français mais je n'étais pas dupe au point de croire qu'ils étaient tous parfaits. Pour le moment, je fréquentais seulement ceux qui pouvaient apporter quelque chose de positif à mon règne.

Pour m'aider à régler la famine dans mon pays, Edward avait réussi à convaincre son père de m'envoyer un peu de blé en attendant la prochaine récolte. Pour le moment, les paysans n'étaient pas revenus se plaindre à ce propos mais je prévoyais de m'assurer qu'ils ne mourussent pas de faim.

Catherine et son fils Henry avait été bannis de la cour comme convenu et William, que j'avais essayé d'apprendre à connaître, était resté vivre au château. Malgré ma méfiance à son égard, je ne pouvais décemment pas le bannir alors qu'il était le fils de mon père. Il était de sang royal.

William était un jeune homme sympa et respectueux. Il ne présentait aucun signe qui me pousserait à l'accuser de complot pour me prendre le trône. Il m'avait fait part de son envie d'épouser Margaret Stuart, la fille du Roi d'Ecosse pour créer une alliance et amener la paix dans nos deux pays. Son idée tenait la route mais je lui avais fait part de mon envie de réfléchir et de lui faire de ma réponse dès lors que j'aurais trouvé les autres bienfaits de cette potentielle alliance.

Elena était devenue ma dame de compagnie officielle et trois autres femmes l'avaient suivie. Il y avait eu quelques problèmes entre elles à cause de ses origines. Des querelles que j'avais su gérer mais qui persistaient toujours.

Ma première dame de compagnie avait suivi mon conseil et avait épousé un noble de riche qui possédait des terres au sud d'Oxford mais qui avait décidé de revenir vivre à la cour pour trouver une épouse et faire parti de mes conseillers. Il donnait de très bons conseils. Conseils que j'appréciais mieux que ceux de Thomas.

Elle avait ensuite convoqué son frère, qui était venu avec les deux autres enfants de leur famille, et lui avait avoué le décès de son premier époux et son remariage avec un autre homme. Il avait été en colère de ne pas avoir pris la décision à sa place puis, en découvrant les origines de son mari, il avait fini par accepter et donner la dot sans discuter.

Aujourd'hui, je devais rentrer en France. Le Roi ayant survécu à sa maladie quelques mois venait de succomber à un autre virus plus puissant que le précédent. Virus qui avait été transmis à Esmée, qui était décédée quelques jours après.

J'avais été attristée d'apprendre la disparition de cette dernière. Je m'étais beaucoup attachée à elle durant mon séjour en France. Elle avait remplacé le rôle que Renée aurait dû conserver à mes côtés malgré mes origines. Elle avait été une femme que j'admirais et qui était très appréciée. Désormais, elle reposait en paix auprès des siens.

Edward allait être couronné et il attendait mon retour pour que je fusse à ses côtés. Bien que mon couronnement se déroulerait dans plusieurs mois, je deviendrais Reine une seconde fois et même si mon pouvoir serait moins important que celui que je possédais en Angleterre, j'étais prête à gouverner à ses côtés. Nos deux pays étaient désormais liés jusqu'à notre mort.

La traversée de la Manche fut plus longue que la dernière fois. Heureusement, il y avait eu peu de vent et la mer était restée calme. La chance semblait être avec moi puisque je pus arriver à bon port et en bonne santé au Château de Fontainebleau.

J'étais très excitée à l'idée de retrouver mon époux. Cependant, son absence à mon arrivée me surprit. Je supposai qu'il était occupé et pourtant, le son de la trompette qui avait retenti pour lui signaler ma présence aurait dû le faire réagir ou peut-être qu'il n'avait pas entendu.

Déçue, j'entrai seule dans le hall du château et me dirigeai vers nos appartements, espérant pouvoir le trouver et lui parler. Je n'allais pas lui tenir rigueur de son absence.

En ouvrant la porte en bois, je me figeai instantanément en constatant ce qui était en train de se dérouler devant mes yeux. Tout s'expliquait. Son absence était donc due à cette femme qui semblait attirer toute son attention puisqu'il ne m'avait même encore remarquée.

La douleur à la poitrine fut tellement intense, tellement douloureuse que je m'empêchai de crier. Je raclai ma gorge pour me manifester à eut le droit à deux paires de yeux qui me fixaient. L'une avec surprise et l'autre avec satisfaction.

Blessée de le voir dans les bras d'une autre femme et la gorge nouée, je fus incapable de me prononcer et quittai nos appartements pour me diriger dans ceux que j'avais occupé la veille de notre mariage. Je claquai la porte de ces derniers, j'éclatai en sanglots et me laissais glisser contre celle-ci.

Lui qui, dans ses lettres me disait qu'il pensait à moi, que je lui manquai et qu'il avait hâte que nous nous retrouvions dans nos appartements pour me posséder… _La grande blague !_ Il s'était foutu ouvertement de moi, me forçant à douter de sa sincérité.

Et s'il m'avait menti lors de son voyage à Calais ? Et s'il avait fêté ses victoires en courtisant d'autres femmes ? Cela signifiait qu'en réalité, j'avais échoué et je n'avais pas obtenu son respect.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Moi qui m'étais préparée à le retrouver et à me perdre dans ses bras puissants …

Je me sentais tellement humiliée, tellement sale que j'étais prête repartir en Angleterre sur le champ. Si seulement il n'y avait pas ce foutu couronnement, j'aurais pu remonter dans mon carrosse et retourner chez moi.

Néanmoins, puisque ma présence était importante, j'étais forcée de rester dans ce pays qui n'était pas le mien. Dans ce pays où sans mon époux, je ne me sentais plus chez moi. Mais, cette sensation se faisait ressentir même lorsqu'il était là depuis que je l'avais vu avec sa putain.

Je sursautai en entendant quelqu'un toquer à ma porte. S'il avait eu un peu de pitié pour moi, mon époux se trouvait juste derrière. Si cela n'était pas le cas, j'ignorais qui d'autre aurait voulu venir me déranger.

Je me levai maladroitement, me regardai dans la coiffeuse pour m'assurer qu'aucune trace de larme n'était présente et ouvris la porte.

\- Majesté, votre époux souhaite vous parler, m'informa Thomas.

Mon regard vrilla sur mon époux qui se trouvait devant ses appartements, attendant que j'acceptasse sa requête. C'était mal me connaître.

\- Dites-lui que je voudrais rester seule.

\- Il insiste, Madame.

\- Dans ce cas, dites-lui que j'insiste pour rester seule.

Thomas s'abaissa et alla rejoindre le principal intéressé. Je fixai une nouvelle fois Edward et refermai la porte derrière moi, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Etant donné que ses coucheries ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées, il y avait de fortes chances qu'il me fît payer mon insolence par la violence. De peur qu'il ne vînt me corriger, je regrettai amèrement de ne pas avoir accepté de lui parler.

Moi qui avais été si impatiente de le retrouver, voilà que désormais, j'étais apeurée de le revoir. Je ne devais pas laisser la peur me dominer mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout lorsqu'il força la porte pour entrer et claqua cette dernière pour manifester sa colère.

\- Je ne vous donne pas le droit de refuser un entretien avec moi ! s'emporta-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Je reculai et me retrouvai rapidement coincée entre le mur et lui, me renvoyant quelques mois auparavant lorsqu'il m'avait violée. Allait-il me violenter ? Allait-il abuser de moi ?

\- Ne me frappez pas…

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous, dit-il en levant la main.

\- Ne me frappez pas, je vous ai dit !

Je le repoussai violemment, me permettant de m'éloigner du mur. Je tournai autour de lui, tremblante. Je savais qu'il y aurait des conséquences à ma rébellion mais il était hors de question que je le laissasse me blesser physiquement et psychologiquement. En tant que souveraine, il avait moins de pouvoir sur moi qu'il en avait eu auparavant.

\- Votre rébellion pourrait vous coûter cher.

\- Parce que vous croyez que c'est en me frappant ou en me violant que vous ne subirez aucune conséquence ? N'oubliez pas qui je suis désormais et que vous ne pouvez pas avoir autant d'autorité sur moi comme avant. J'ai une armée entière qui serait prête à ravager votre royaume si vous oser déraper de la sorte !

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Nous avons une alliance que nous devons respecter !

\- Notre alliance est uniquement valable parce que nous sommes mariés ! Je peux parfaitement la rompre en divorçant !

Le menacer par le divorce était volontaire de ma part. Je n'avais jamais prévu de rompre notre alliance mais s'il s'avérait être violent envers moi, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde. Je m'étais battue pour lui, pour qu'il redevînt un homme bon mais désormais, j'étais fatiguée et lasse de devoir recommencer.

\- Il faudrait pouvoir obtenir l'accord du Vatican, pour cela.

\- Vous faites erreur, mon cher. Mon grand-père s'est détaché du Vatican pour pouvoir divorcer de sa première femme et en épouser une autre. L'Angleterre n'est plus liée au Vatican. En tant que souveraine, je suis libre de divorcer et de me trouver un autre époux.

\- Je vous l'interdis ! s'écria-t-il.

Son regard noir de colère laissa passer un sentiment de tristesse et de culpabilité. Evidemment, ma conscience trop empathique à mon goût, me força à prendre pitié de lui. Je me fustigeai intérieurement pour ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'avant en effaçant les siennes.

\- Pourquoi me l'interdisez-vous ? Après tout, vous n'aurez pas besoin de culpabiliser lorsque vous coucherez avec vos putains, dis-je, calmement.

Il soupira lourdement, rejeta sa tête en arrière et se pinça l'arête du nez. Il me fixa intensément puis me répondit :

\- Ces femmes…

\- Non, ne me dites pas que mon visage remplace le leur lorsque vous les baisez. Ne me dites pas que vous avez essayé de comprendre la soi-disant emprise que j'ai sur vous parce que je ne vous croirai pas. Cette excuse ne marche plus surtout que rien ne me prouve que vous m'ayez respectée lors de votre voyage à Calais.

\- J'ai été sincère avec vous.

Je ris jaune, les larmes aux yeux. Je ne criais plus et décidais de rester calme malgré la rage qui sommeillait en moi et qui menaçait d'exploser à tout moment.

\- Vous n'avez pas su tenir trois mois sans baiser alors comment auriez-vous pu vous abstenir pendant six mois ?

Il baissa la tête, honteux. Je pleurai silencieusement, incapable de retenir mes larmes plus longtemps. Il m'avait donc menti et ne s'était pas servi de sa main et d'un vulgaire bout de tissu pour se soulager, tels avaient été ses mots.

\- Vous savez, j'ai eu plusieurs occasions de vous trahir.

Il releva la tête pour écouter la suite de mes confidences. Son regard sembla me lancer un avertissement que j'ignorai aisément. S'il croyait qu'il me faisait peur, il se trompait lourdement.

\- L'ancien régent n'a pas été le seul à m'avoir fait des avances pour obtenir mes faveurs le temps d'une nuit. J'aurais très bien pu accepter mais j'ai refusé par respect pour vous, pour notre mariage et pour l'alliance de nos deux pays. Contrairement à vous, vous humilier n'était et ne sera jamais dans mes cordes.

\- Isabella…

\- Depuis combien de temps vous m'êtes infidèle ?

\- Une semaine…

\- Et combien de fois à Calais ?

\- Trois fois …

J'avalais difficilement ma salive. Je chassai rageusement les larmes du revers de ma main, me haïssant pour lui donner le plaisir de me voir pleurer.

\- Ai-je le droit de considérer votre dérapage comme une trahison de votre part ?

Il haussa les épaules puis hocha vivement la tête. Etait-il en train de se soumettre à moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était en accord avec mes propos aussi docilement. J'avais comme l'impression de réprimander un enfant à la place de mon époux, un homme adulte de huit ans mon aîné.

\- Pourquoi avoir réclamé mon retour alors que vous n'étiez clairement pas prêt à me recevoir ?

\- Il fallait que vous reveniez pour le couronnement.

\- Juste pour le couronnement ?

Dans ma tête, je priai pour qu'il me dît qu'il avait eu envie de me revoir ou quelque chose allant dans ce sens… Juste pour me rassurer…

\- Vous me manquiez. Je souhaitai vous revoir.

\- Je viens de vous découvrir dans les bras d'une autre femme alors comment voulez-vous que je vous croie lorsque vous me dites que je vous ai manqué ?

\- J'ai fait une erreur car j'avais des besoins…

\- Des besoins… Les femmes aussi ont des besoins. J'ai eu aussi envie de sexe pendant mon séjour en Angleterre mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai autorisé des nobles à venir dans mon lit ! m'emportai-je, refusant d'accepter une excuse pareille.

J'inspirai et expirai puis repris :

\- Qu'importent vos besoins, vous saviez très bien que ce genre de dérapage pourrait être retourné contre notre alliance. Je croyais que vous aviez compris cela avant que je parte pour l'Angleterre…

Il soupira une fois, deux fois puis une troisième fois. Je ne pouvais pas tolérer ce genre de comportement et pourtant, une partie de moi refusait que je m'éloignasse de lui. J'allais devoir réparer ses erreurs pour camoufler la faiblesse que mon époux avait envers les femmes et le sexe.

\- Je ne vais pas divorcer parce que je tiens à vous, je vous apprécie suffisamment pour ne pas franchir ce cap. Vous êtes mon époux et malgré vos erreurs, vous avez été présent lorsque j'avais besoin de vous alors je… je vais continuer de me battre pour que notre alliance ne montre aucun signe de faiblesse.

\- Comment ?

\- En vous montrant ceci.

Je retirai ma houppelande, la fis tomber au sol et dévoilai mon petit ventre rond. Malgré ma récente grossesse, mon ventre avait un volume plus important que ma première mais d'après la sage-femme qui m'avait auscultée dans mon château, chaque grossesse était différente alors je m'inquiétais guère de ce détail.

Il écarquilla les yeux en constatant que je portai son potentiel héritier, du moins je l'espérai de tout cœur. Si elle était une fille, elle deviendrait mon héritière et je continuerais d'être enceinte jusqu'à remplir ma part du contrat en lui donnant un fils.

\- Vous êtes enceinte ? me demanda-t-il bêtement.

\- De trois mois, pour être exacte.

Il s'approcha de moi à grandes enjambées.

\- Je peux toucher ?

\- Allez d'abord vous laver les mains.

Il arqua un sourcil en me regardant, surpris de ma requête.

\- N'oubliez pas qu'elles se trouvaient sur le corps de votre putain. Il n'est pas question que vous me touchiez avec vos mains sales même si c'est pour le faire à travers mes vêtements.

Il s'apprêta à me répondre mais renonça au dernier moment. Il dut donc s'absenter de mes appartements pour aller se nettoyer les mains. Il revint rapidement et se replaça en face de moi pour toucher mon ventre.

\- Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas allé réconforter votre putain pour l'avoir abandonnée ?

Il soupira lourdement puis me répondit :

\- Je jure sur la vie de mon frère ainsi que de la mienne que ma maîtresse ne se trouvait plus dans nos appartements et que je n'ai pas l'intention de recommencer.

J'hochai la tête négativement, incapable de le croire.

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Je vous dis la vérité, Isabella.

\- Votre trahison était la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire confiance comme avant. Il va falloir que vous me prouviez que le risque de vous retrouver nu avec une autre femme n'existera plus.

Sans que je m'y attendisse, il prit mon visage en coupe pour me forcer à le regarder. Il y a quelques mois, je me serais jetée sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion, pour sentir sa langue franchir la barrière de mes dents et danser avec la mienne. L'envie était toujours présente mais je ne voulais pas franchir cette étape alors que nous venions de retourner à la case départ.

\- Isabella, je vous promets que je ne vous trahirai plus. Vous serez l'unique femme qui partagera mon lit et avec qui je passerai mes nuits. Vous serez la seule que je possèderai corps et âme.

\- Même lorsque je serais en Angleterre ?

\- Je ne reproduirai plus la même erreur.

\- Vous n'avez pas intérêt car une trahison de votre part équivaudra à un divorce en retour. Notre enfant restera l'héritier légitime des deux trônes mais notre alliance se rompra. Est-ce que vous m'avez comprise ?

S'il fallait que je passasse par un avertissement pour obtenir ce que je voulais de lui, alors je le faisais volontiers et sans aucun regret. A cet instant, Edward n'était qu'un enfant auprès de qui il fallait poser des limites pour le remettre sur les rails.

\- Je ne vais pas vous fliquer continuellement. Vous êtes libre de faire ce que vous voulez hormis me trahir, bien entendu. Si l'idée de le faire vous passe par la tête, sachez que je le saurai tôt ou tard.

\- Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

\- Je ne le ferai plus aveuglément cette fois-ci…, marmonnai-je pour moi-même.

Je baissai la tête pour fixer mes pieds, laissant un silence gênant s'installer entre nous.

\- Vous pouvez me toucher, soufflai-je.

Il posa ses deux mains sur mon ventre, me faisant frissonner au passage. Je pleurai silencieusement, toujours blessée par sa récente trahison. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas trahie, nous serions en train de signer nos retrouvailles dans les bras de l'autre et aurions fêté l'arrivée de notre bébé…

Désormais, ce n'était plus le deuil de mon bébé qui l'empêchait de me prendre mais le dégoût que je ressentais à son égard. Il m'avait trompée et je lui avais donné une seconde chance pour se rattraper. Nous serions amenés à coucher ensemble pour concevoir des héritiers mais ce soir, il était impossible pour moi que je m'abandonnasse dans ses bras.

\- Je préfère dormir seule, ce soir.

\- Je vous en supplie, dormez avec moi.

\- Et vous allez faire quoi ? Tenter de me courtiser pour vous faire pardonner ?

\- Je ne vais pas vous forcer. Je veux simplement que vous restiez avec moi.

Il me regarda, hésita quelques instants puis déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me crispai sous son emprise mais ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir que je regrettais amèrement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, me supplia-t-il en collant son front contre le mien.

\- Laissez-moi un peu de temps…

\- Je vous laisse le temps dont vous avez besoin.

Il m'embrassa une seconde fois, exerçant une pression plus importante sur mes lèvres. Mon corps ne m'obéissant plus, je passai mes bras derrière sa nuque pour intensifier notre baiser. Ce serait le seul contact que je lui autoriserais pour le moment. Je ne le laisserais plus me toucher d'une autre façon.

Mon retour à la cour m'avait permis non seulement de récupérer mon époux mais aussi à prouver à ceux qui oseraient profiter de la faiblesse de notre union qu'ils risquaient leur tête.

Finalement, j'allais exercer autant de pouvoir en Angleterre qu'en France. Je ne permettrais pas que l'on remît mon autorité en question.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Retour en France pour notre Reine Isabella. Le Roi étant mort, Edward doit être couronnée et elle est obligée d'être à ses côtés. En revanche, notre cher Prince n'est pas resté humble par rapport à sa femme. _Quel goujat !_

Il me semble qu'il s'agissait d'une de vos demandes. Je ne sais plus qui le voulait mais en tout cas, cela m'a aidé à mettre un peu plus de piments dans cette histoire.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	28. Chapitre XXVI

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

C'est juste après avoir regardé quatre films : Résistance, Beyond the lights, Goodnight Mommy ** &** Taj Mahal _(je vous les conseille fortement)_ que l'envie de vous poster un nouveau chapitre, certes un peu tard, m'est venue. Je voulais aussi retirer la déception de certaines lectrices ... Je vous laisse le découvrir ! Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _larosesurleau_ **&** misslacrro **&** _Pims10_ ** &** _Rya-Chii_ **&** _lolotte94_ pour vos reviews **&** votre fidélité.

Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui clique sur _"follow story"_ et _"favorite story"_ car ça fait énormément plaisir.

 **Vous êtes vraiment adorables :3**

Parmi les reviews, certaines lectrices ont été déçues du comportement d'Edward et je vous comprends amplement votre déception. J'avais été contre cette idée au début mais je souhaitais mettre un peu de piments car étant donné que je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres, il était important pour moi d'en mettre un petit peu.

Pour ce qui concerne du fait qu'Isabella s'abaisse trop facilement à la trahison d'Edward, sachez que je fais en sorte que ce ne soit pas le cas malgré le fait qu'elle le laisse l'embrasser. Je pense m'être mal exprimée mais c'est histoire de faire "bonne figure" même en cet instant, ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Si elle a accepté de dormir avec lui, c'est aussi pour ce point-là. A l'époque, les espions étaient de partout. Leur alliance est très importante et la moindre faiblesse pourrait leur coûter bonbon, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Edward a fauté et il en pris conscience. Isabella va devoir le forcer à rattraper ses erreurs pour que cela passe inaperçue.

Après, même si je comprends votre déception, cette idée de tromperie m'a, certes, été donnée par une lectrice, mais si j'ai décidé de la mettre en pratique c'est parce qu'au fond, elle me plaisait. C'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête que je vous expose dans cette histoire bien que j'essaye de satisfaire vos demandes au maximums. Il faut que je cherche aussi à me satisfaire moi. Après, mon envie de mettre un peu de piments était totalement volontaire et je savais que cela ne plairait pas à tout le monde.

Merci d'avoir pris temps de lire ma longue parenthèse.

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **JolieFee :** Merci pour ta review ! J'accepte totalement le fait que la suite t'ait déçue. Après tout, les goûts et les couleurs nous sont propres. Cependant, je tiens quand même à éclaircir certains points. Le caractère d'Isabella a beaucoup changé mais d'un autre côté, j'avais envie qu'elle s'affirme et qu'elle prenne confiance en elle en exerçant son autorité. Isabella ne peut pas rester soumise en accédant au trône. Concernant la tromperie d'Edward, une lectrice m'avait proposé cette idée. Au début, j'étais contre et puis désireuse d'apporter un peu de piments dans l'histoire, j'ai franchi le cap. Il fallait que j'ajoute un peu de problèmes avant d'arriver à la fin. Merci d'avoir quand même pris le temps de déposer ton avis. J'espère que malgré tout, la suite que j'ai prévu te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Amelie :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu faisais donc partie des lectrices qui désiraient une petite tromperie haha. Sache qu'au début, j'étais contre et puis, j'ai décidé d'apporter un peu du piment jusqu'à la fin que je suis en train d'écrire. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Laura** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Tu n'es pas la seule à me demander un chapitre sur le point de vue Edward mais pour le moment, je n'en ai pas prévu. J'y songe mais j'hésite encore. Je verrais ce que je ferai à ce propos. Isabella est certes, déçue par le comportement de son mari et même si elle l'a menacé de divorcer, rien n'était simple à l'époque. Bon après, ce n'est que fictif tu vas me dire mais j'essaye de me documenter sur le contexte de l'époque et essayer de le respecter un maximum. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **ludi 9451** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Je publie trop vite haha **:P** Je ne te dis pas le nombre exact de chapitre qui te reste à lire (dont celui-là) mais saches qu'il n'y en a encore un bon paquet. Du moins, de ce que j'ai déjà écris. Je n'ai pas vu le film "le destin d'une reine" mais tu as attisé ma curiosité. Je travaille sur leur alliance franco-britannique, promis. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14** **:** Merci pour ta review ! Il n'a pas été malin sur ce coup-là, je te l'accorde et honnêtement, je ne savais comment je pouvais le faire alors j'ai opté pour la facilité haha. Toute façon, si la maîtresse est enceinte, ce serait un bâtard. Quand tu me demandes qu'Isabella doit lui en faire baver, saches que ce ne sera pas comme dans les histoires écrites dans le contexte de notre époque. Elle pourra lui faire indéfiniment la gueule mais ils ont tous les deux un rôle important à incarner. Je l'ai même inséré dans le chapitre en disant qu'ils devront continuer de coucher ensemble pour perpétuer un maximum la lignée _(ce n'est pas moi qui le dit mais les documents que j'étudie pour écrire cette histoire haha)_. A l'époque, que les époux s'aiment ou pas _(toute façon, l'Eglise était contre les sentiments)_ , faire des enfants et créer une alliance _(pour les mariages royaux)_ étaient le principal. Le reste ainsi que le plaisir au lit, n'étaient pas tolérés. Et à vrai dire, cela ne me surprend pas vraiment. Et voilà, c'était mon petit cours d'histoire haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! Et pourtant, être souverain ou souveraine de deux pays est possible. Je vais prendre appuis sur Marie 1ère Reine d'Écosse, non seulement grâce à la série Reign, à sa biographie que j'ai lu entièrement et aux documentaires vidéos que j'ai regardé, en épouse François II, elle est devenue à la fois, Reine de France et Reine d'Écosse. D'ailleurs, les mariages entre les princes et princesses héritiers permettaient de créer des alliances notamment pour les guerres. Bien sûr, le seul détail de fictif dans mon histoire (hormis les personnages), l'Angleterre et la France ne se sont, d'après mes connaissances mais peut-être que je me trompe, jamais alliés comme avec Edward et Isabella. Je tenais à répondre à ta review pour éclaircir les points que tu m'as énoncé. Il se peut que j'ai fait des erreurs et si c'est le cas, n'hésite pas à me corriger si tu connais plus de choses à ce propos. Cela ne peut pas me faire de mal :) Sinon, j'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **lilas :** Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends parfaitement ta déception. J'ai d'ailleurs apporté une explication un peu plus haut et je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue, ce n'était pas le but recherché. Après, mon envie de mettre un peu de piments était totalement volontaire et je savais que cela ne plairait pas à tout le monde. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mlle :** Merci pour ta review ! Je comprends parfaitement ta déception. J'ai d'ailleurs apporté une explication un peu plus haut et je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue, ce n'était pas le but recherché. Après, mon envie de mettre un peu de piments était totalement volontaire et je savais que cela ne plairait pas à tout le monde. J'espère que continuera à lire mon histoire, que la suite te plaira  & je te souhaite quand même une bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Il est très compliqué de faire exécuter un Roi à l'époque et même aujourd'hui. Et puis, honnêtement, je ne prévois pas de le faire exécuter. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! J'étais contre l'idée de la lectrice mais après, une idée a fusé dans ma tête et il m'a été impossible de la retirer. Je désirais ajouter un peu de piments car je suis en train d'écrire les derniers chapitres et tu sais comment je fonctionne (: Elle n'a pas divorcé pour plusieurs raisons et les deux que tu as énoncés sont totalement vraies et il est inutile pour moi de le cacher. Après, le maintient de l'alliance est aussi très important. J'ai apporté une explication un peu plus haut si tu souhaites en savoir plus. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXVI**

Mon retour en France signifiait aussi la reprise de mes vielles habitudes et retrouver mes amies en faisait partie. J'avais été tellement contente de passer ma journée avec Rosalie et Maria que j'en oubliais presque ma déception de la veille. Penser à lui me faisait mal alors je préférais l'éviter.

\- Je suis contente que vous soyez enceinte, me félicita Maria alors que nous nous trouvions au bord du lac, entre filles.

\- Je le suis aussi.

\- Tenez.

\- Non merci Maria mais je préfère ne pas boire de vin. Je ne voudrais pas revivre le même calvaire.

\- Nostradamus a vérifié qu'il n'était pas empoisonné, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

\- Je sais mais la sage-femme que je possède en Angleterre m'a affirmé que le vin n'était pas bon dans mon état.

\- Vraiment ? me demanda Rosalie, surprise.

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse, ne trouvant pas les arguments nécessaires pour lui expliquer les effets négatifs que le vin pouvait avoir sur la grossesse.

\- Pourtant, mes enfants se portent très bien, marmonna Maria en buvant la coupe qu'elle m'avait tendue.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance mais comme je n'en ai pas, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

Rosalie posa sa main sur mon épaule puis déclara :

\- Vous avez raison de faire attention. Vous méritez d'être enfin maman.

\- Merci, répondis-je, émue.

Je passai ma main sur mon ventre pour savourer ce bonheur de porter la vie. Maintenant que je savais ce qu'était une fausse couche et la douleur qu'était de perdre son enfant, l'inquiétude que cela se reproduisît resterait gravée en moi pour toujours.

\- Vous ne le perdrez pas, j'en suis certaine.

\- Comment pouvez-vous l'être ? Une fausse couche est si vite arrivée…

\- Mon intuition féminine me le confirme.

\- Ce n'est qu'une intuition…

\- Isabella, cessez d'avoir peur. Ce bébé, vous allez l'avoir.

J'hochai simplement la tête, essayant de me convaincre par ses paroles.

\- Edward est au courant j'imagine.

En entendant le prénom de mon époux, le souvenir de l'avoir vu dans les bras de sa maîtresse et notre discussion de la veille me revint en tête. Je baissai la tête pour cacher ma peine à mes amies bien que je savais que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Vous ne lui avez pas dit ? m'interrogea Maria, offusquée.

\- Il est au courant mais j'aurais préféré lui dire dans d'autres circonstances.

\- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? me demanda Rosalie.

\- Un truc que fait chaque homme qui ressent le besoin de se vider les couilles, répondis-je d'un ton morne.

Un silence de plomb s'installa entre nous, me forçant à culpabiliser. Certes, me confier à mes amies me faisait un bien fou mais je ne voulais pas gâcher nos moments entre filles avec mes problèmes. C'était à moi de gérer les tromperies de mon époux, pas elles.

\- Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas apporter la tristesse.

\- Ne vous en faites, Isabella.

\- Entre filles, nous ne parlons pas seulement de sexe.

Je ris en entendant la réplique de Rosalie qui était toujours partante pour parler de ses relations sexuelles. Cette fois-ci, je ne serais pas celle qui donnerait des conseils à mes amies puisque rien ne s'était passé entre Edward et moi depuis que nous nous étions retrouvés. J'allais donc écouter religieusement leurs confidences.

\- Parlez-nous de l'Angleterre. Il parait que le climat est très froid et que la nourriture n'est pas bonne. Est-ce vrai ? s'exclama Rosalie.

\- Dès que j'ai posé les pieds sur mes terres, je me suis sentie directement chez moi. C'était comme si j'y avais toujours vécu. Le climat est supportable et contrairement à ce que vous dites, la nourriture y est très bonne.

\- Y a-t-il des beaux hommes ?

\- Maria, comptez-vous tromper votre époux ?

\- Si seulement je pouvais, je le ferais croyez-moi.

Rosalie hoqueta de surprise, se pencha pour regarder Maria dans les yeux et lui répondit :

\- Vraiment ? Vous aimeriez tromper votre époux ?

\- Il ne se gêne pas pour le faire de son côté alors pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit d'avoir un peu de plaisir avec un homme qui à coup sûr, serait beaucoup mieux bâti que lui.

Rosalie recracha sa gorgée de vin et éclata de rire. Evidemment, lorsqu'une blague concernait le sexe, cette dernière était toujours la plus enjouée.

Son hilarité étant communicative, nous rîmes avec elle tandis qu'elle s'allongea dans l'herbe, incapable de s'arrêter.

\- Mieux bâti que lui…, répéta en se roulant sur le côté.

Ce que j'aimais chez cette femme était sa facilité de prendre les choses à la légère, de se moquer des pensées des autres en se comportant d'une façon qu'aucune autre femme oserait adopter. Elle incarnait la femme forte qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds et la liberté qu'elle se permettait d'avoir.

Je supposai que sa vie avec Emmett jouait sur son humeur joyeuse et je le remerciai intérieurement de se préoccuper de son bonheur même s'il n'avait pas besoin de ceci pour continuer.

\- N'empêche, je suis sérieuse. Je ne suis jamais satisfaite lorsqu'il me prend.

Rosalie se releva soudainement et se plaça en face de Maria pour être certaine d'obtenir tous les détails croustillants ou pas de notre amie.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'orgasme ?

\- Si, un seul lorsque j'étais soûle.

\- C'est pour cela que vous m'avez dit que le sexe et l'alcool faisait bon ménage ? lui demandai-je.

\- Exactement.

\- Vous n'avez jamais eu d'orgasme ? répéta Rosalie, choquée.

Je levai les yeux au ciel face à la surprise qui se lisait sur son visage. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais elle me devança :

\- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment les femmes qui ont un époux, arrivent à vivre sans orgasme, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- Vous en avez toujours eu avec Emmett ?

\- Il m'arrive même d'en avoir plusieurs fois à la suite tellement il est doué.

\- Moi aussi, cela m'est arrivé, intervins-je.

\- Ma frustration était déjà à un degré de pourcentage que je ne connaissais pas mais avec vos révélations, je préfère l'ignorer sinon je vais sauter sur le premier homme qui viendra me parler. Noble ou pas noble. J'ai besoin de sexe !

\- Malheureusement, nous sommes condamnées à contenir notre frustration, dis-je en haussant les épaules.

Maria me regarda puis me répondit :

\- Il suffit d'être discrète. Je suis en manque de sexe et mon époux refuse de me toucher car je lui sers que pour porter sa descendance. Quant à mon plaisir, il ne s'en préoccupe pas. N'avez-vous pas eu des tentations en Angleterre ?

\- Des nobles ont essayé de me faire la cour mais j'ai refusé par respect pour mon époux. Mais ça, c'était avant que je ne découvre ses activités extra-conjugales.

\- Pourquoi ne décidez-vous pas de vous venger ?

\- Maria…, la réprimanda Rosalie en levant les yeux ciel.

Je soupirai lourdement. L'envie de me venger des infidélités de mon époux passait à maintes reprises dans ma tête mais je refusais pourtant de passer à l'acte par principe et par respect pour mon corps et moi.

\- Parce que je suis une souveraine. Je ne peux pas avoir tous les amants que je désire et honnêtement, il n'y a qu'Edward pour qui le désir est profond.

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez connu aucun autre homme que votre époux.

\- Mais cela ne me donne pas pour autant envie de me venger. Je souhaite pouvoir respecter mon corps et mon esprit. Ce n'est pas en cédant aux avances de mes sujets que je vais arriver à le faire.

\- Elle n'a pas les mêmes possibilités que nous.

\- Je pourrais le faire, Rosalie mais je ne veux pas car même si j'avais voulu que mon époux me fasse l'honneur de me posséder pour nos retrouvailles, je préfère lui montrer que contrairement à lui, je n'écarte pas les jambes au premier venu.

Rosalie sourit avec bienveillance et frappa dans ses mains pour me féliciter. Je fronçai les sourcils à son attention, ne trouvant pas l'utilité de m'applaudir pour quelque chose qui pour moi, paraissait logique.

\- Chacun sa façon de penser. Je serais bien partante pour me faire un noble ou deux.

\- Un noble ou deux ?! s'écria Rosalie. Nom d'un chien, vous m'aviez caché à quel point votre dévergondage était intense.

\- Par qui souhaitez-vous commencer ? lui demandai-je, curieuse.

Même si je n'étais en accord avec le choix de mon amie, je ne la jugeais pas pour autant. Je la comprenais dans un sens et l'encourageais à prendre le plaisir qu'elle devait attendre depuis tant d'années.

\- Le Duc de Normandie.

\- Vous voulez dire, l'ancien époux de Kate ?

\- Je le trouve très attirant et maintenant qu'il n'est plus marié, je suis certaine qu'il accepterait de passer une nuit torride avec moi.

\- Quand vous serez passée à l'action, vous avez intérêt à venir nous voir et de ne nous épargner aucun détail. Nous voulons tout savoir ! ordonna Rosalie en la pointant du doigt.

Maria rit puis accepta de nous confier ses exploits. Rosalie se frottait les mains, déjà prête à l'écouter. Mes amies étaient vraiment uniques et je les aimais telles qu'elles étaient.

\- Mais sinon, vous avez tenté l'expérience avec des femmes ? nous demanda Maria.

\- Avec des femmes ?

\- Mon époux me suffit amplement. Je n'irais jamais voir des femmes pour avoir du plaisir, répondit Rosalie en grimaçant.

J'hochai la tête pour manifester mon accord avec les dires de Rosalie.

\- Seriez-vous tentée de le faire ? lui demandai-je.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? J'ai entendu dire que faire l'amour avec des femmes étaient différent mais tellement génial. J'ai vraiment envie d'essayer.

\- Pourquoi ne divorcez-vous pas de votre époux ? Ainsi, vous pourrez avoir autant d'amants que vous souhaitez et réaliser tous vos fantasmes.

\- Rosalie, le divorce coûte cher… Et il n'acceptera jamais.

\- Il ne s'occupe plus de vous alors qu'il assume un peu ce vieux bougre !

Comme Elena, Maria avait épousé son mari alors qu'elle n'avait que seize et lui, trente ans. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient mariés depuis cinq ans. Leur différence d'âge était visible aux yeux de tout le monde mais cela n'était en aucun cas dérangeant puisqu'il s'agissait d'un fait courant.

\- Je vais essayer, marmonna Maria en haussant les épaules.

\- Vous ne perdez rien. Et au pire, si cela ne fonctionne pas, tuez-le.

Je m'étouffai avec ma propre salive en entendant Rosalie parler de la sorte. Je me doutais qu'elle n'était pas sérieuse mais mon amie jouait tellement sur la franchise que j'avais parfois du mal à croire si elle pensait ce qu'elle disait ou si elle plaisantait pour jauger la réaction de ses pauvres victimes.

\- Respirez Isabella, je n'étais pas sérieuse.

\- Je trouve que c'est pourtant une bonne idée.

\- Maria, vous me surprenez beaucoup ce soir.

\- Maria n'a tout simplement les idées en place, dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Ma dame de compagnie marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe que nous ignorâmes facilement. Qu'elle fût frustrée sexuellement était une chose mais qu'elle ressentît l'envie de meurtre en était une autre.

La nuit commençant à tomber, nous nous levâmes de notre lieu de prédilection et nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée du château. Nous continuâmes de parler pendant le trajet et le sujet « vengeance de Maria » ne fut plus abordé.

Une fois dans le hall, je fis une dernière demande à mes amies avant de partir rejoindre mon époux.

\- Les filles, j'ai oublié de vous demander si votre petite enquête à aboutie à quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Nous ne pensons pas qu'Alice soit réellement la personne dont il faut se méfier, me répondit Maria.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Rosalie prit la relève pour me répondre :

\- Parce que cette fille est beaucoup trop naïve et pardonnez-moi de vous dire qu'elle est plus stupide que la normale.

\- Nous supposons qu'une personne s'amuse à l'utiliser pour exécuter ses plans à travers elle, précisa Maria.

\- Jasper ?

\- Jasper étant un homme intelligent, il ne se tournerait jamais vers sa femme pour mettre en marche son plan, me répondit-elle.

Je soupirai lourdement et lui répondis :

\- Vous pensez donc que je peux faire confiance à Alice ?

\- Nous n'avons fait que supposer. Nous pouvons parfaitement nous tromper sur son compte. Sa naïveté est un risque trop important pour que vous puissiez le faire aveuglément. Se méfier d'elle serait beaucoup plus prudent, rétorqua Rosalie.

\- J'avais prévenu mon époux de se méfier d'elle mais je sais qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour le faire. Il doit déjà surveiller les actions du bâtard. Merci d'avoir enquêté pour moi.

\- Nous sommes toujours à votre service, rétorqua Maria en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je souris en guise de réponse. Nous nous saluâmes et allâmes chacune dans nos appartements respectifs. Les gardes qu'Edward avait engagés depuis mon empoisonnement me suivirent jusqu'à je rentrasse dans ma chambre.

En fermant la porte derrière moi, je remarquai que mon époux s'était déjà endormi. Je le devinais nu sous les couvertures et la vue de son torse dénudé ne me laissa pas insensible. Il était beaucoup trop beau pour ma propre santé mais je refusais de me laisser emporter par le plaisir qui prenait peu à peu possession de mon corps.

Je me dirigeai vers ma coiffeuse, retirai les lacets de mon corset maladroitement et fis glisser ma robe le long de mon corps. Je l'entreposai sur la chaise puis décoiffai mes cheveux que je pris soin de brosser par la suite. Je décidai de garder ma chemise, ne souhaitant pas qu'il prît ma nudité comme étant une invitation à me prendre.

Je me glissai dans les couvertures fraîches et fut tentée de me coller contre son corps avant de me rappeler que si j'acceptais de dormir avec lui c'était seulement parce que je lui avais promis de le faire.

Avant de m'endormir, je repensai à la conversation que j'avais eu avec Maria concernant son envie d'assassiner son mari pour pouvoir être enfin libre et être courtisée par tous les hommes qu'elle souhaitait. Et d'un autre côté, j'admirai son envie de ne plus se priver. Une envie que je m'interdisais pour ne pas compromettre ma réputation.

Mais ce fut une autre idée qui me vint en tête ...

Une idée qui me tourmentait l'esprit et qui refusait de s'en aller.

Je me tournai dans mon lit pour fixer mon époux. Je ressentis le besoin de passer ma main sur son torse pour sentir ses muscles fermes sous mes paumes mais je me retins de justesse. Il ne fallait pas que je le réveillasse si je désirais accomplir ma mission. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas agir seule et je savais déjà auprès de qui je pouvais me tourner.

Et la discrétion serait ma meilleure arme, ma meilleure amie.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Un petit peu de détente pour Isabella qui en avait bien besoin. J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et à essayer d'y inclure un peu d'humour.

Et bien sûr, sans oublier ma petite touche de suspens histoire de vous taquiner un petit peu :P

J'espère que vous avez aimé le lire (:

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

Etant donné que je vais travailler cette semaine, j'ignore quand je trouverai le temps pour poster le prochain chapitre. Peut-être demain, après-demain ou plus tard. Je finis mes journées assez tard. Seulement un retard de deux-trois jours donc ce n'est pas si énorme. Je préférais quand même vous prévenir.

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	29. Chapitre XXVII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

C'est avec un petit peu de retard que je vous publie ce chapitre. Ce dernier a reçu beaucoup de modifications et je ne regrette pas d'avoir pris plus de temps à le finaliser pour vous le poster tout beau, tout propre. Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail.

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci aussi à Little-Library, nini36, Charlotte'Kroos, Grazie, lalilou10, larosesurleau, NedwigeStew, alexisemiliebath & Pims10 pour vos reviews.

Vos avis ont été mitigés mais malgré votre déception pour certaines, j'espère que vous viendrez lire ce chapitre qui apportera des réponses à vos questions.

Merci à ceux qui m'ont rassurés car j'avouais avoir peur de lire les déceptions à chaque fois que je lisais une review. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

.

..

...

 **Réponses à vos reviews :**

 _Petite parenthèse : Pour les lecteurs anonymes qui ne mettent pas de pseudo et qui garde "guest", pensez à en mettre un car cela me permettrait de savoir qui est qui et vous permettra à vous, de savoir quelle réponse vous est destinée. Pour le moment je les numérote mais bon ce serait plus facile dans les deux sens. _

**Vicki :** Merci pour ta review ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas été déçue par le comportement d'Edward. Ouuuff :3 J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Maria est un peu folle en effet mais un peu d'humour ne fait rien de mal haha. Pour ce que prévoit de faire Isabella, il falloir patienter encore un peu :P J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review qui m'a beaucoup touché. Je suis comme toi, j'aime lire des histoires en ne sachant pas ce qui va arriver bien que cela me frustre, au moins, la surprise valait le coup. Et j'essaye de transmettre ce que j'aime lire dans mes écrits. En effet, écrire dans une période aussi lointaine est assez dure mais je travaille énormément mon sujet en faisant des recherches pour certains détails que je ne peux clairement pas inventer. Étant une mordue d'histoire, ceci me permets de me cultiver au passage. Si tu t'es aperçue que je suis l'auteur de cette histoire, cela veut-il dire que tu as suivis mes autres histoires ? :3 Seule mon inspiration me permet de poster aussi vite. J'ai pratiquement terminé d'écrire l'histoire et je suis déjà en quête d'une nouvelle haha. Mon cerveau ne s'arrête jamais ! J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°2 :** Merci pour ta review ! Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas été déçue par le comportement d'Edward. Ouuuff :3 Je traite un sujet historique. Je dois de mettre les choses dans son contexte et non à la mode du XXIème siècle malgré que le vocabulaire comme "se vider les couilles" et les baisers font partis de ma petite touche moderne. Et comme tu dis, il est impossible de changer quelqu'un entièrement surtout en un claquement de doigt. Merci pour ta compréhension. Eh oui, il était possible de divorcer à l'époque si les deux personnes étaient consentants _(je me suis renseignée avant de le mettre dans mon histoire)_. Bon, après, le meurtre était plus facile et plus rapide pour pouvoir se remarier après étant donné que l'Église s'opposait au divorce et qu'avant, les gens suivaient ou plutôt, essayaient de suivre les règles à la lettre pour éviter de pêcher. Je t'invite à lire la façon dont s'est pris Henri VIII pour divorcer de Catherine d'Aragon afin d'épouser Anne Boleyn _(sauf si tu le sais déjà)_. Bon, après, je l'ai clairement indiqué en disant que le grand-père d'Isabella s'était séparé du Vatican pour ne plus être dépendant d'eux et faire ce qu'il voulait. Je ne vais pas m'étaler plus sur ce sujet sinon ce sera plus long que le chapitre haha. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **MORPHEE :** Merci pour ta review ! L'infidélité d'Edward a surpris tout le monde mais je vais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance trop longtemps. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Un peu de patience pour savoir ce qu'Isabella a mijoté héhé. Et pour répondre à la dernière review que tu as laissé, sache que j'étais en train de relire le chapitre. Maintenant qu'il est prêt, tu peux le déguster haha J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu en sauras plus, tu en sauras plus hum, hum ... Il va falloir demander la permission à mon cerveau et ce dernier, te suggère de patiente encore un peu haha. Je prends en compte ta théorie. Théorie qui sera soit confirmée ou non dans les chapitres à venir. La fin approche à grand pas :P Je pense que j'ai perdu pas mal de lectrices à cause de la trahison d'Edward mais bon, je ne peux pas reculer et je ne regrette pas. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Heey :** Merci pour ta review ! Je prends ta critique comme toutes les autres. J'avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre hormis le fait que tu as le droit de ne pas aimer le déroulement de mon histoire tout comme il m'est arrivé de le faire pour d'autres histoires. Les goûts et les couleurs diffèrent des individus. Cependant, je tiens à éclaircir un point : le contexte de l'époque est différent d'aujourd'hui. Les hommes pouvaient coucher quand ils le souhaitaient contrairement aux femmes. Et aussi, les gens ne changent pas en claquement de doigt. Certes, j'avais réussi à créer une bonne entente entre Edward et Isabella mais si j'ai mis la tromperie d'Edward c'est qu'il y avait aussi une raison. Une raison que je te laisse découvrir si toutefois tu le voudras. Je ne vais pas te forcer après tout. J'espère quand même que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXVIII**

Les jours qui suivirent mon retour en France me permirent d'effectuer ma mission personnelle avec l'aide d'un de Thomas qui m'avait conseillé de m'entretenir avec un homme qui pourrait m'aider. Tout avait fonctionné comme je l'avais souhaité. Je le ferais savoir à Edward le moment venu.

Ce dernier eut le culot d'utiliser toutes les cartes en main qu'il possédait pour réparer ses erreurs et obtenir mes faveurs. Il m'avait promis de me laisser du temps mais il était parfois difficile d'ignorer son désir pour moi surtout lorsque je me réveillais avec son érection collée contre mes fesses.

J'avais failli céder. Une fois voire, deux avant que ma conscience me rappelât qu'il ne méritait pas que je m'abandonnasse dans ses bras après quelques jours d'abstinence. Contrairement à lui, j'avais su m'abstenir pendant trois mois alors je pouvais résister à la tentation sans difficulté.

J'avais parfois l'impression qu'il me provoquait pour me faire passer un message. Un message dont j'ignorais le contenu. Devrais-je m'en méfier ?

Comme promis, je n'avais pas cherché à surveiller mon époux et ce, pour plusieurs raisons. La première, ma surveillance pourrait être vue comme un manque de confiance aux yeux des nobles de la cour et puisque cela était le cas, je préférais ne pas céder à la curiosité et ainsi, leur empêcher de penser cela.

La seconde était que je ne pouvais pas être constamment derrière lui car malgré ma présence en France, j'avais moi aussi un royaume à gérer. J'avais autant de travail que lui, si ce n'était pas plus alors je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps.

La troisième était que je désirais voir jusqu'où il était prêt à aller pour se rattraper. S'il tenait réellement à notre alliance, il n'oserait jamais me trahir une nouvelle fois car désormais, il connaissait mon avertissement et savait que j'étais parfaitement capable de divorcer, quitte à devenir une Reine célibataire. Il connaissait mes limites. A lui de ne pas les franchir.

La quatrième était que je ne souhaitais pas que l'on me prît pour la sorcière anglaise qui emprisonnait le Roi dans ses filets. Je sentais déjà que je n'étais pas la bienvenue à la cour de France malgré mon statut alors si je pouvais éviter d'être insultée à longueur de journée, je le faisais volontiers.

Le sang ennemi qui coulait dans mes veines devait en être la cause. Cependant, il fallait que chacun d'eux sût que j'étais sur les terres de mon époux pour régner à ses côtés car malgré la déception, nous nous étions fait une promesse, celle de maintenir l'alliance entre nos deux royaumes.

De toute évidence, j'avais su prouver à Edward à maintes reprises que je ne faisais pas de promesses en l'air. Lorsqu'avant nos noces, je lui avais dit que je lui resterais fidèle jusqu'à a mort, j'étais sérieuse contrairement à lui.

Aujourd'hui, nous devions régler un conflit important et nous réunir pour parler de politique. Je ris intérieurement lorsque je vis les hommes surpris de me voir en compagnie de mon époux avant qu'ils ne se souvinssent que je fusse moi-même souveraine de mon propre pays. Le sexe inférieur n'était pas si faible que cela, finalement.

\- Les espagnols essayent de franchir nos frontières qui sont de plus en plus faibles, expliqua Clément, l'un des principaux conseillers du Roi.

\- Je peux envoyer plus d'hommes.

\- Mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont présents à Calais et partout ailleurs.

\- Et mes hommes, à quoi servent-ils ? intervins-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous parliez des anglais, Majesté, dit-il à l'encontre de mon époux.

Les hommes… Dès qu'une femme essayait d'avoir de l'autorité sur eux, ils se permettaient de l'ignorer et de s'adresser à une personne du même sexe. Je trouvais cela tellement ridicule que je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Cessez de vous adresser à mon époux alors que c'est moi qui vous parle. Je suis une femme mais je suis aussi une souveraine qui a autant d'autorité sur vous que ce que le Roi de France peut exercer.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon époux qui fronçait les sourcils dans ma direction. Lui non plus ne devait pas apprécier mon emportement mais peu importait, il pouvait penser ce qu'il voulait de mon intervention. Ses hommes aussi devaient me respecter.

\- Mon armée est très puissante et en plus de cela, je ne suis pas en guerre. Je peux donc déployer une centaine d'hommes aux frontières de l'Espagne. Serait-ce suffisant ou est-ce qu'il vous en faut plus ? demandai-je à mon époux.

\- Je crains qu'une centaine d'homme ne soit pas suffisant.

\- Combien ?

\- Sortez, ordonna-t-il à l'encontre de Clément.

Je fis signe à Thomas de le suivre, comprenant que mon époux souhaitait parler de politique avec moi et personne d'autre. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une supposition.

\- Vous voir si autoritaire me met hors de moi, déclara-t-il en m'embrassant sauvagement.

Je fus surprise de son attaque et le repoussai du mieux que je pus lorsque je sentis ses mains dans mon dos pour dénouer mon corset. Il ne fallait pas que je le laissasse continuer à me toucher de la sorte malgré les réactions positives de mon corps.

Habituellement, je l'autorisais à m'embrasser librement mais je ne pouvais pas l'autoriser à agir ainsi avec moi. J'avais encore besoin de temps pour lui faire de nouveau confiance et lui offrir mon corps comme avant.

\- Cessez de résister, m'intima-t-il en revenant vers moi.

Je gémis involontairement lorsque je le sentis embrasser et mordiller mon cou. Ma conscience appelait à la résistance mais mon corps lui, ne semblait pas en accord avec cette dernière. Mes mains tentèrent de le repousser mais le peu de force que j'arrivais à exercer sur son torse ressemblaient plus à des caresses qu'autre chose.

Il me tourna dos à lui pour soulever ma robe jusqu'à ma hanche droite tandis que son autre main me maintint contre lui.

\- Non…, soufflai-je.

\- Cessez de résister, répéta-t-il en mordillant mon lobe.

\- Non…

\- Je sais que vous en avez envie autant que moi.

\- J'en ai envie mais pas ici, pas maintenant, avouai-je, appréciant ses caresses malgré moi.

Il ne m'avait pas touchée ainsi depuis tellement longtemps que c'était si bon de sentir à nouveau ses mains parcourir mon corps malgré ma petite voix qui me hurlait de ne pas me laisser faire, qu'il ne méritait pas de me posséder après ce qu'il m'avait fait.

\- Nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller dans nos appartements, me répondit-il en entrant en contact avec ma féminité.

\- Ne pouvez-vous pas attendre ce soir ?

Si j'arrivais à repousser ce qui était sur le point d'arriver, j'aurais sans doute l'occasion de recouvrer mes esprits et de respecter mes engagements vis-à-vis de lui et du sexe.

Je gémis et rejetai ma tête contre son épaule lorsqu'il entra un doigt en moi, me forçant à me fustiger mentalement. Néanmoins, je constatais mentalement que je le voulais malgré tout. Si je me refusais à lui c'était uniquement pour me protéger. J'avais peur qu'il recommençât à courtiser d'autres femmes une fois que j'aurais cédé à ses avances…

Je me tendis lorsqu'il releva entièrement mon jupon pour me faire sentir son érection contre mes fesses. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte qu'il s'était déshabillé.

\- Je vous en supplie, pas ici…

\- Vous allez aimer, vous verrez, répondit-il en embrassant mon cou.

La peur que je ressentais un peu plus tôt fut remplacée par le désir qu'il me prît. J'étais entièrement consentante et malgré la culpabilité que je serais amenée à ressentir, j'étais de toute manière, incapable de lui résister plus longtemps. J'étais trop faible pour continuer de le repousser et il le savait. Je le voulais autant qu'il me voulait.

\- Penchez-vous sur la table, m'ordonna-t-il.

Contrairement à lui, je n'avais pas oublié ma condition et mon incapacité à me pencher sur la table comme il le souhaitait alors je pris la décision de m'asseoir sur le meuble et de l'attendre patiemment.

Je le regardai s'approcher de moi et je le sentis tirer sur mes hanches pour me rapprocher du bord de la table. Il souleva mon jupon pour avoir une meilleure vue sur mon intimité. Son imposante érection se trouva rapidement contre ma féminité où il prit un temps fou à la taquiner en la caressant, me faisant gémir au passage.

En me mettant dans cette position, je me souvins de nos retrouvailles après six mois loin de l'autre. A l'époque, j'ignorai qu'il m'avait trompée trois fois et j'avais hautement apprécié notre étreinte torride mais aujourd'hui, j'avais une pensée différente vu que je connaissais toute la vérité et je m'avouais que je me trouvais stupide d'avoir cru à ses belles paroles.

Je revins au moment présent lorsqu'il intensifia ses caresses en taquinant mon point sensible avec son doigt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir une seconde fois, me forçant à m'allonger entièrement sur la table pour me cambrer aisément.

\- Il faudra être plus discrète si vous ne voulez pas que ce que nous faisions arrivent aux oreilles des nobles de la cour, me chuchota-t-il.

\- Je vais essay-oooh…

Mon gémissement marqua la surprise de sa soudaine intrusion qu'il réussit à camoufler en posant sa main contre ma bouche. Je ne m'étais pas attendu qu'il me prît aussi rapidement et malgré notre discrétion forcée, j'avais du mal à rester silencieuse en subissant ses puissants coups de reins.

\- J'aime vous entendre gémir mais la discrétion sera notre meilleure amie pendant notre petite parenthèse. Mais ce soir vous pourrez exprimer votre plaisir comme bon vous semblera.

Je n'étais pas certaine de le vouloir ce soir, ce serait suivant le taux de culpabilité que je ressentirai après m'être laissée aller avec lui.

\- Accrochez-vous, me conseilla-t-il.

J'eus à peine le temps de suivre ses conseils en m'approchant aux coins de la table qu'il me pilonna avec une telle puissance que je me demandais comment il voulait que je gardasse mes gémissements au fond de ma gorge.

Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure avec une telle force que je la fis saigner. Il me prenait avec tellement d'énergie que j'avais du mal à tenir le rythme mais étant donné que c'était lui qui me l'imposait, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de subir ses assauts atrocement délicieux.

Bon sang, il était en train de me faire subir la frustration de ces derniers jours. Quant à la mienne, était amplement satisfaite.

Il se retira subitement de moi mais ne resta pas inactif pour autant puisqu'il taquina mon point sensible en y passant sa langue et son doigt. Essoufflée, je tentais de reprendre mes esprits avant qu'il ne me prît à nouveau. Désireux de ne pas me laisser ce loisir-là, il me posséda une seconde fois, m'arrachant un autre gémissement.

Sa main vint caresser ma bouche pour m'intimer à me taire mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire surtout lorsqu'il reprit le même rythme qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt. Je mordillai son pouce pour ne pas intensifier la blessure que j'avais infligé à mes lèvres et pour me venger du silence qu'il m'imposait.

Il avait raison d'agir ainsi mais s'il souhaitait que je respectasse sa demande, il fallait qu'il me prît plus doucement. Cependant, ma petite vengeance ne sembla pas le préoccuper puisqu'il n'essaya pas de ralentir ses coups de reins.

J'intensifiais ma morsure lorsqu'il m'entraîna dans un orgasme dévastateur. Il me suivit de près en se déversant en moi, me faisant trembler sous son emprise.

La sauvagerie de notre étreinte me rappela que ceci ne se serait sans doute jamais passé ainsi s'il n'avait pas fait l'erreur de me tromper.

Il se rhabilla, m'aida à me relever et à remettre ma robe correctement. Malgré mon corps engourdi, je réussis à m'éloigner de lui. Je ne voulais pas qu'il profitât de me toucher même après ce qui venait de se passer. Nous avions eu tous les deux ce besoin mais cela ne signifiait pas que je me donnerais à lui la prochaine fois. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prît mon corps pour acquis.

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous céder, marmonnai-je en me plaçant devant la fenêtre pour observer le paysage.

\- Vous en aviez autant envie que moi.

\- J'en avais envie et j'étais consentante mais j'aurais dû vous repousser.

Il s'approcha de moi, passa ses bras sur mes hanches et me plaqua contre son torse.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendue vous plaindre.

\- Je ne me plains pas. J'ai aimé ce que nous avons fait mais…

Mes confidences lui donnèrent confiance dans ses gestes puisqu'il souleva mon jupon pour entamer de nouvelles caresses.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous preniez mon corps pour acquis.

Sa main migra vers ma féminité qu'il cajola avec douceur. M'empêcher de gémir fut encore plus dur que lorsqu'il m'avait prise mais tenait bon malgré le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Il pencha sa tête vers mon oreille et me chuchota :

\- Votre corps m'appartient depuis nos noces, ne l'oubliez pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit de me forcer.

\- Je ne vous force pas. Vous m'avez vous-même dit que vous étiez consentante.

\- Je l'étais mais nous devrions parler de politique et du conflit qu'il y a aux frontières de l'Espagne au lieu de… au lieu de baiser.

Il entra un doigt en moi, me forçant à me tendre et à poser ma tête contre son épaule malgré moi. Mon corps lui cédait inconsciemment et cela me mettait hors de moi. Je me sentais si faible lorsqu'il me touchait car je me sentais incapable de lui résister.

\- Et ce n'est pas en me baisant que vous obtiendrez mon pardon.

Je retirai ses mains de mon corps pour les garder dans les miennes et l'empêcher de continuer et me retournai pour lui faire face. Je ne cèderais pas cette fois-ci, je pouvais y arriver.

\- Votre corps m'appartient. J'ai tous les droits de vous prendre comme bon me semble et vous devez me satisfaire.

Je me sentais tellement stupide, tellement faible d'avoir cédé après quelques caresses et quelques baisers que je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas me le dire honnêtement. Autant j'arrivais à tenir tête aux autres personnes qui m'entouraient autant avec Edward, il m'était difficile de ne pas céder, de ne pas faiblir. Je savais que j'en étais capable puisque parfois, j'y arrivais mais en cet instant, la force et le courage refusaient de se manifester.

\- Réfléchissez et demandez-vous lequel de nous deux doit obtenir le pardon de l'autre, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

\- Le pardon de l'autre ?

\- Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-il, refusant de répondre à ma question.

Je soupirai lourdement, consciente que rester en sa compagnie ne ferait qu'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et me dirigeai vers la sortie. La seule envie qui me venait en tête était de me rendre dans mes appartements respectifs, de m'y enfermer pour déverser toute ma peine.

En entrant dans la pièce, je m'allongeais sur mon lit et laissai mes pensées circulaient pour tenter d'analyser la situation et de répondre à mes interrogations muettes.

Il me maîtrisait d'une certaine façon. Il avait un contrôle permanent sur moi, sur mon esprit depuis notre rencontre et j'avouais que parfois, s'il n'était pas là pour me contrôler, je ferais n'importe quoi. Cependant, la situation actuelle me poussait à agir, à réaliser des actes irréfléchis pour ensuite culpabiliser sur les conséquences.

La preuve, je l'avais laissé me toucher, me posséder et me jeter comme une malpropre.

Pourtant et après que je l'ai surpris dans les bras d'une autre femme et qu'il m'ait avoué m'avoir trompé à Calais, il semblerait que ce devait être moi qui devait me faire pardonner. Ceci était complétement surréaliste et il se moquait ouvertement de moi.

Des frappements contre ma porte me firent sursauter et me coupèrent dans mes réflexions. J'étais partagée entre aller dire à cet individu de me laisser tranquille et entre le laisser entrer. Il pourrait s'agir d'Edward et s'il venait pour continuer notre conversation, je ne pouvais décemment pas l'ignorer.

\- Isabella, je peux entrer ? me demanda une voix féminine.

Je soupirai lourdement en reconnaissant la voix de Rosalie puis l'autorisai à entrer. Elle s'exécuta et vint me rejoindre en prenant place sur le bord de mon lit. Son air soucieux attisa ma curiosité et j'espérai que sa présence ne m'annoncerait rien de grave.

\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Isabella, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose d'important …

Je fronçai les sourcils et l'incitai à continuer en faisant un geste avec ma tête. L'inquiétude commençait à grandir en moi alors je préférai ne pas la laisser contrôler mes paroles et attendre que Rosalie m'avouât tout.

\- Des rumeurs circulent sur vous.

\- Ce n'est pas nouveau …

\- Beaucoup de nobles parlent d'une trahison.

\- D'une trahison ? Quelle trahison ?

\- Que vous avez trahi votre époux en courtisant avec un de vos sujets.

J'hoquetai de surprise face à cette révélation. Non, ce ne devait pas être réel. D'après Rosalie, les rumeurs fusaient concernant ma trahison envers le Roi de France qui, par conséquent était mon époux. C'était pour cela qu'Edward me demandait de me faire pardonner ?

\- Rosalie … dis-je en posant ma main sur la sienne.

Elle vint la recouvrir avec son autre main et me répondit :

\- Je sais, je sais que vous n'avez pas trompé votre époux mais il ne croit pas en votre innocence.

\- Mais c'est lui qui m'a trompé, pas moi, dis-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Chut, ne vous en faites pas. Si vous êtes condamnées, Thomas m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il préparait votre fuite et rentrer en Angleterre.

\- Ma fuite ?

\- Je …

\- Laissez-nous ! tonna la voix dure de mon époux, interrompant mon amie au passage.

Rosalie ne discuta pas, s'abaissa en passant devant lui et nous laissa seuls. Je le vis refermer violemment la porte, me faisant une nouvelle fois sursauter. De peur qu'il ne me réprimandât, j'évitai de croiser son regard noir de colère. La tension qui émanait de son corps se faisait ressentir dans toute la pièce.

Je fermai les yeux, mordillai ma lèvre inférieure et priai intérieurement pour que la situation dans laquelle nous étions ne s'aggravât pas. Je tentai de respirer silencieusement et d'empêcher les larmes de couler. Pleurnicher devant lui n'était pas la solution et il avait horreur de ce genre de femme.

Dans ma tête, les images de ma probable condamnation, de ma tête sur billot, d'un homme dictant les fausses accusations portées contre moi me hantaient l'esprit jusqu'à même provoquer quelques tremblements. Encore une fois, l'envie de crier et de hurler à mon époux qu'il devait ouvrir les yeux y était mais la force et le courage refusaient de se manifester.

 _Faible !_ Criait sans cesse ma conscience.

C'était horrible et terriblement dur de devoir se battre contre soi-même, de devoir contredire cette petite voix massacrante qui avait la possibilité de faire envoler le peu de confiance que j'avais en moi. Affronter Edward alors qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main pour me condamner, était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Tout le monde savait que les femmes accusées d'adultères avaient moins de chance d'échapper à l'échafaud que les hommes et ce, qu'importait leur rang.

\- Regardez-moi, m'ordonna-t-il après ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Son ton sec, froid et dur m'incita à lui obéir et à croiser son regard noir. Je me tendis instantanément, libérant les larmes que je retenais depuis trop longtemps. Honteuse, je tournai la tête alors que je savais pertinemment que ce geste ne me permettrait pas de cacher ma faiblesse.

\- Isabella, regardez-moi, insista-t-il.

J'essuyai mes larmes du revers de ma main et le regardai à nouveau.

\- Je suppose que votre dame de compagnie vous a parlé de la rumeur qui circule sur vous ?

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, craignant le pire. Il soupira lourdement, arpenta la pièce de long en large et m'expliqua :

\- Il est inutile de clamer votre innocence puisque j'ai la preuve qu'il me faut pour vous condamner.

\- Me condamner ?

\- C'est ce qu'il se passe lorsqu'une femme est coupable d'adultère.

J'hochai la tête négativement pour lui faire comprendre que je ne l'avais pas trompé malgré le fait que j'ignorais de quelle preuve il parlait.

\- Je suis au courant de votre trahison depuis la réception de votre première lettre. Heureusement que mon conseiller a continué de vous espionner discrètement et m'a informé chacune de vos actions pouvant aller contre notre mariage et notre alliance. Sachez aussi que si j'ai sauté la première femme qui s'est présentée à moi pour me venger. J'ai pourtant résisté plusieurs jours et plusieurs semaines mais l'envie de me lâcher et vous faire mal me hantait constamment.

J'hoquetai de surprise en entendant sa dernière phrase. Heureusement que Carlisle n'était pas mort ce jour-là et que ma présence n'était pas sollicitée pour le couronnement car j'en aurais pris pour mon grade. Il m'aurait certainement frappée et violée. Telles ont été ses réactions lorsque Thibault avait osé tenir mon poignet. Cependant, rien ne l'empêchait de s'en prendre à moi dans l'immédiat ...

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais sa main m'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

\- Laissez-moi terminer.

J'hochai la tête, me ratissai contre l'oreiller et attendis patiemment qu'il continuât de se confier.

\- Malgré tout, je ne désirais pas vous condamner sur le billot. Vous faire souffrir est plus intéressant que de voir quelqu'un vous couper la tête et je tiens aussi à notre alliance. Certes, je vous ai menti et trahi pendant mon voyage à Calais mais sachez que j'ai résisté plusieurs fois avant de céder aux trois premières femmes qui ont écartées leurs cuisses pour moi. Et oui, la seule chose à laquelle je pensais c'était vous que je prenais et non ces putains. J'ai longtemps culpabilisé et je me rends désormais compte que je n'aurais pas dû au vu de ce que vous avez osé faire. Cependant, mes besoins d'homme n'ont aucune conséquence sur ma réputation puisque nous sommes libres contrairement aux femmes. Hors, je ne supporte pas que les femmes mariées, qui plus est, trompent leurs époux. A commencer par vous.

Je mourrai d'envie de lui dire que cela ne l'empêchait pas de baiser des putains qui pourtant, étaient des femmes mais je me ravisai. Ne valait mieux pas le mettre en colère plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Ma rébellion n'était pas la bienvenue. Je préférais prier intérieurement pour qu'il me laissât acclamer mon innocence. Je ne le laisserai pas m'envoyer sur le billot ou me violenter sans que je ne pusse me protéger.

\- Votre trahison a été reçue comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur et j'ai alors compris que votre pouvoir vous est vite monté à la tête. Je vous ai hais pendant ces trois derniers mois. Mon absence à votre arrivée était entièrement calculée. Je voulais que vous me surpreniez dans notre lit avec cette putain pour lire la souffrance et la déception dans votre regard. Les mêmes sentiments que j'avais ressentis en lisant votre lettre et en écoutant mon conseiller qui confirmait votre trahison envers notre mariage.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive, digérant ses multiples révélations. Je savais Edward intelligent, méthodique et stratège. Je compris rapidement que je n'inventais aucunement ces qualités que tous les monarques se devaient de posséder lorsque je l'entendis me confier qu'il avait agis dans le but de me faire souffrir et de se venger.

\- Et puis, vous m'avez tenu tête en me menaçant de divorcer et vous avez réussi à me faire culpabiliser alors que je n'étais aucunement coupable malgré le fait que la vengeance n'était pas forcément la solution adaptée à la situation. Je mourrais d'envie de vous dire toutes ces choses mais je ne l'ai pas fait car vous aviez le contrôle sur notre conversation. L'annonce de votre grossesse m'a transformé. Je n'étais plus ce Roi trahi mais un adolescent qui se faisait réprimander. Cependant, j'avais bien l'intention de reprendre mon autorité sur vous. J'ai donc attendu le moment idéal pour vous prendre et vous posséder avant de passer aux aveux. Je vous ai fait croire que je cherchai à vous récupérer alors que vous m'avez toujours appartenu mais ceci n'est qu'un détail. J'avoue avoir bien joué la comédie. Vous voir si autoritaire et séduisante dans votre robe m'a beaucoup aidé. La suite, vous la connaissez.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et me regarda, attendant une réaction de ma part. Ma gorge était tellement sèche que je ne réussis pas à lui fournir le plus profond de mes pensées et honnêtement, je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Je ne vous aurais jamais trompé, Edward.

Ces mots, furent les seuls que je fus capable de prononcer.

Il ne répondit rien, me poussant à aller plus loin dans mes confidences. Il fallait que je fisse un effort. Un effort qui n'était pas compliqué à fournir surtout si je souhaitais qu'il me crût.

\- Jamais je n'aurais osé faire un tel acte. Vous trahir n'a jamais été dans mes cordes et c'est pourtant ce que je vous ai dit lors de notre dispute. Mais je constate que vous pensiez que je vous mentais …

\- Constatez par vous-même, déclara-t-il en me donnant une feuille.

Je m'en emparai et reconnu immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre. De ma lettre ou du moins, il s'agissait d'une fausse copie. Il y avait bien la demande de blé quant au reste, tout était faux allant même jusqu'à ma signature.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse, que je trouvasse le courage de me lever et d'apporter toutes les preuves pour aller contre celle qu'il avait. Je venais de recevoir une claque, un coup de poing en pleine figure et il fallait pourtant que je ne restasse pas assis dans mon lit. Il en valait de ma vie.

\- Ce n'est pas ma lettre, soufflai-je en me levant du lit.

\- Cessez de mentir, Isabella.

\- Je ne vous mens pas ! Ce n'est pas ma lettre puisque la mienne était codée et vous seul pouvez la décoder grâce à la plaquette que Carlisle possédait.

\- Vous parlez de la plaquette que mon père utilisait pour décrypter les lettres provenant du vôtre ?

\- J'ai utilisé la même.

Il fronça les sourcils et je vis dans son regard noir qu'une lueur verte commençait à faire son apparition. J'étais sur la bonne voie. Je le savais. Néanmoins, je refusais d'en rester là. Je n'avais pas encore gagné et je devais continuer jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se retrouvassent ou du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un geste de notre part nous prouvât que nous étions de nouveau réunis.

Il me prit la lettre des mains et la compara avec une autre. Du moins, c'était ce que je supposai qu'il faisait puisqu'il ne disait rien. Son silence n'était pas pesant et ce fut pour cette raison que j'en profitais pour me justifier.

\- La seule chose de vrai dans cette lettre est ma demande de blé pour nourrir mon peuple à cause de la famine provoquée par la suette. Le reste est entièrement faux en passant par mon écriture. Jamais je ne vous aurais trompé et vous le savez. Et surtout, la personne qui l'a écrite n'a pas cherché à savoir que Charles de Cambridge n'était que mon cousin et que des centaines de témoins, dont Thomas, étaient présents le jour où je l'ai banni de ma cour. J'ignore qui est votre conseiller mais il va falloir que vous vous méfiez de lui, que vous le changiez parce qu'il ne sait visiblement pas comment monter un complot de toute pièce en omettant certains détails importants. Cependant, je lui tire mon chapeau pour avoir réussi à vous convaincre de ma trahison et à vous monter contre moi.

Face à mes arguments, je vis Edward pincer l'arête de son nez, rejeter sa tête en arrière et soupirer lourdement. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre. Puis, il me fixa à nouveau mais cette fois-ci, de son regard vert le plus doux.

\- J'ai été tellement aveuglé par la déception et la vengeance que je n'ai pas cherché à enquêter de mon côté. Je n'ai même pas pensé à comparer toutes vos autres lettres avec les autres. Ce bâtard a pu me manipuler et je n'y ai vu que du feu. Il a compris que vous étiez ma plus grand faiblesse et s'en est amusé.

Ma petite voix m'incitait à le contredire, à lui dire que n'importe qui aurait pu tomber dans le piège mais une partie de moi refusait de le faire. Il aurait dû me faire confiance et venir me voir en Angleterre bien que la mort de Carlisle ne lui avait pas permis de laisser le trône libre avant d'être couronné. Cependant, cela lui aurait permis d'avoir ma version des faits.

\- Vous auriez dû me faire confiance.

\- Je vous ai toujours fait confiance mais mettez-vous à ma place. N'auriez-vous pas réagit de la même manière si vous aviez appris que je vous avais trahi ?

\- Vous avez raison puisque je vous ai menacé de divorcer et d'envahir votre pays mais à ce moment-là, j'ignorais que vous pensiez que je vous avais trahi. Néanmoins, j'aurais fait en sorte de m'entretenir avec vous en personne avant de tirer une conclusion trop hâtive et de permettre que cette rumeur ne prennent une telle ampleur. Maintenant, le surnom de « la putain du Roi » ne peut plus être changé.

\- Il sera changé si je prouve que ces rumeurs étaient fausses.

\- Et comment ?

\- En condamnant Clément, mon conseiller.

\- Êtes-vous certain qu'il est derrière cette lettre ?

\- Il a été le seul à être revenu d'Angleterre et à insister sur votre trahison alors que je refusais d'y croire. Il a cessé de me bassiner avec cela jusqu'à ce que votre lettre arrive entre mes mains. Il a ensuite amplifié votre cas lorsque je lui ai demandé de continuer à vous espionner. Le coupable ne peut-être que lui.

Il se rapprocha de moi, caressa ma joue avec sa main, m'entraînant à fermer les yeux. Mon corps entier fut épris d'un frisson, lui prouvant le plaisir que sa caresse provoquait sur ma libido. Bon sang, ce n'était pas le moment de penser au sexe ! J'étais irrécupérable ...

\- Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, vous avez et vous aurez toujours une emprise sur moi. Je vous admire tellement depuis que je vous ai vu vous battre pour vous relever après la perte de notre fils. Et aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes battue pour m'aider à recouvrir la vue, à ouvrir les yeux sur ce traître de Clément.

Je baissai la tête, prenant en compte que cette histoire aurait pu nous mener loin, très loin. J'avais réussi à le ramener vers moi et cela me permettait de mieux digérer son infidélité. Il n'avait pas agis de la même manière qu'au début de notre mariage non, il avait ressenti l'envie de se venger pour me faire souffrir.

Je prenais aussi conscience qu'il en avait souffert. Je connaissais suffisamment mon époux pour savoir qu'il n'était pas de pierre et qu'il avait un cœur, qu'il ressentait les choses, qu'il était humain tout simplement. Après tout, j'avais cherché à comprendre ses agissements à chaque fois qu'il dérapait et grâce à cela, grâce à ma patience, j'avais su le dompter, un petit peu … Néanmoins, Edward conservait sa position de dominant puisqu'il était un homme.

\- Tenez-vous suffisamment à moi pour accepter la requête que je m'apprête à vous faire ?

\- Je tiens à vous, je vous apprécie alors dites-moi ce que vous attendez de moi.

\- Accompagnez-moi en Angleterre.

Il fut surpris de ma requête, se demandant si j'étais sérieuse. Ce n'était certainement pas en France que nous pourrions rattraper le temps perdu et reconstruire les bases solides que nous avions bâtis avant mon départ. Je le voulais auprès de moi.

\- En Angleterre ?

J'hochai la tête pour confirmer mes dires. Était-il réticent à l'idée de venir avec moi ? Peut-être désirait-il que je restasse en France avec lui et que je régnasse sur mon pays à distance…

\- Je dois, moi aussi, m'occuper de mon royaume et je refuse de gouverner mon pays à distance jusqu'à ma mort.

\- Pourquoi désirez-vous que je vous accompagne ? Vous pouvez rester ici. Voyager en bateau dans votre état est trop risqué.

\- Je veux accoucher en Angleterre.

Ma détermination de vouloir accoucher dans mon pays cachait la peur d'être à nouveau trahie. Je craignais qu'un noble tentât d'atteindre la vie de mon bébé et je ne voulais pas le perdre une seconde fois. En France, je ne me sentais plus en sécurité.

\- Si vous refusez de venir avec moi, sachez que ma décision d'accoucher dans mon pays ne changera pas. Il n'est pas question que je prenne le risque de le perdre une seconde fois.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité, ici.

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

\- Vous êtes en sécurité dans mon royaume.

\- Permettez-moi d'en douter.

\- Des gardes royaux vous protègent jour et nuit et vous êtes même venue accompagnée par vos hommes. Plus personne ne pourra vous atteindre.

\- Peu importe le nombre d'hommes qui sont là pour me protéger, pour me sentir en sécurité, je ne suis pas la bienvenue ici. Nous en avons eu la preuve il y a plusieurs fois ainsi qu'aujourd'hui. La dernière fois que je suis tombée enceinte, on m'a volé la naissance de mon bébé, de notre héritier et je ne veux pas que cela recommence. Mon choix d'accoucher en Angleterre n'est pas négociable.

Il soupira lourdement et réfléchit à la situation tandis que je me demandai ce qui pouvait bien l'empêcher de me suivre et rester avec moi quelques temps avant de repartir en France. Je n'allais pas l'emprisonner mais je le voulais à mes côtés alors face à son absence de réaction, j'enchainai :

\- Je vous veux à mes côtés. Je peux paraître égoïste mais c'est ce que je souhaite le plus au monde. Je sais que c'est en Angleterre que nous pourrons nous retrouver.

\- Je ne dois pas m'absenter de mon royaume trop longtemps.

\- Je suis absente depuis deux semaines et cela ne m'empêche pas de régner à distance.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêcher de continuer à régner ainsi ?

\- Ma présence en Angleterre est d'autant plus importante que la vôtre en France. Notre union est faite ainsi et toute notre vie nous serons contraints d'aller et venir entre nos deux royaumes. Venez avec moi pour découvrir mon pays et toutes les richesses dont il regorge. Vous pourriez rester à mes côtés jusqu'à mon accouchement et ensuite, vous pourrez repartir à votre guise. Je ne vous retiendrai pas si tel sera votre souhait.

Il me fixa intensément, fit glisser son regard sur mon ventre, m'entraînant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. La coupure que je m'étais infligée à cause de notre précédent ébat m'empêcha de continuer à me mordre. J'y étais allée un peu trop fort…

\- Si ma présence à vos côtés est importante pour vous, alors je viendrai.

\- Je ne veux pas vous y contraindre si vous ne souhaitez pas m'accompagner.

\- Vous ne me contraignez pas et comme je ne peux vous forcer à accoucher en France, je me dois d'être auprès de vous lorsque notre bébé naîtra.

Je soupirai de soulagement et souris, heureuse de ne pas repartir seule. S'il avait refusé de m'accompagner, il en allait de soi que j'aurais insisté. Au moins, je n'aurais pas à supporter son absence. Il ne me manquerait pas et je pourrais profiter de lui jusqu'à l'épuisement. Pour l'heure, nous étions contraints d'attendre notre couronnement avant de partir.

\- Je suis contente que vous acceptiez de venir avec moi.

En guise de réponse, j'eus le droit à ses lèvres contre les miennes. Un baiser comme je les aimais. Sa langue qui franchit la barrière de mes dents pour aller danser avec la mienne. Je gémis lorsqu'il exerça une pression plus importante et passai mes bras derrière sa nuque. Lui aussi, avait une emprise sur moi qui tantôt me frustrait, tantôt m'agaçait.

Demain, nous serons définitivement couronnés Roi et Reine de France.

Ensuite, je pourrais l'emmener avec moi, en Angleterre.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh oui, Edward a agit par vengeance ! Je suppose que j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre avant le précédent pour éviter de recevoir des reviews prouvant votre déception mais comme ce n'était pas l'ordre que je souhaitais adopter à mon histoire, j'ai décidé que ce chapitre reste à cette place.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

Étant donné que je vais aussi travailler cette semaine, j'ignore quand je trouverai le temps pour poster le prochain chapitre. Peut-être demain, après-demain ou plus tard. J'ai néanmoins pu demander à ma patronne de travailler le matin pour des raisons personnelles. J'aurais donc plus la possibilité de n'avoir aucun retard. Je préférais quand même vous prévenir.

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	30. Chapitre XXVIII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

J'ai enfin trouvé le temps de vous poster ce petit chapitre. Les publications journalières reprendront un bon train à partir de samedi soir. Ensuite, si je n'ai pas fini de tout poster - étant donné qu'il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire et à corriger - je reprendrai après les fêtes de noël. Bon, sinon, je remercie ma correctrice, comme d'habitude.

 **MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci aussi à NedwigeStew, Grazie, larosesurleau, yuckie78, nini36, misslaccro, gaellezjey, Pims10 pour votre fidélité !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! C'est mieux qu'il ait pensé cela plutôt qu'il l'ait trompé seulement dans le but d'assouvir ses besoins d'hommes (vu qu'un homme à deux cerveaux, un situé dans la boîte crânienne et le second, au niveau de la ceinture haha). Dans le précédent chapitre, il y avait tout ce qu'Isabella avait écrits mais le paragraphe où elle parle de Charles a été partiellement modifié. Je pensais l'avoir expliqué plus clairement, oups. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest n°1 :** Merci pour ta review ! Disons que ses pulsions d'homme lui ont servis à se venger aisément. Et je suis totalement d'accord avec ce que tu dis. A l'époque, tout était différent malgré le fait que nous soyons contre ce genre de mentalité tout en sachant qu'il existe encore des gens comme ça de nos jours. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! En effet, un peu mieux, Isabella avait la tête coupée. J'ai d'ailleurs hésité à jouer et écrire la scène de l'échafaud jusqu'au bout mais j'ai renoncé. Il fallait que cela concorde avec la fin que j'ai prévu et qui est déjà écrite. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXVIII**

Aujourd'hui, était sans nul doute le jour le plus important de l'année voire, de notre vie. Cette journée que j'avais essayé de préparer dès que j'avais pris connaissance de mes fiançailles avec le Dauphin de France. En revanche, je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce que notre couronnement arrivât aussi vite.

La journée en elle-même allait trop vite à mon goût. Tellement vite que nous nous trouvions à l'intérieur de la Cathédrale de Reims, lieu où mon époux devait être sacré roi.

Je m'étais déjà rendue à Reims du temps où Charlie souhaitait rendre visite à son frère, Léon, qui était le seigneur de ce village. Ce dernier avait une femme qui s'appelait Jeanne de Reims et avait eu trois filles mais pas de fils. Cependant, celui que j'avais considéré comme mon oncle, n'était pas un homme pieux et respectueux envers son épouse. Comme beaucoup d'hommes d'ailleurs.

Je me souvins d'une conversation que nous avions eue avec Renée et Jeanne pendant que Charlie était parti chasser avec Léon. Nous n'avions pas l'âge d'y participer car ils désiraient garder notre pureté mais notre curiosité nous avait amené à écouter aux portes.

Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous avions entendu que notre oncle vivait avec plusieurs maîtresses dans sa demeure, que d'après les rumeurs, il était polygame et qu'il participait au droit de cuissage dès lors qu'un mariage se célébrait dans le village.

A l'époque, nous étions encore trop jeunes pour comprendre, nous ignorions ce que cela signifiait et puis, maintenant que je connaissais l'obsession que ressentaient les hommes par rapport au sexe, j'avais finis par connaître la définition exacte. Moi qui avais eu le droit à des spectateurs pendant ma nuit de noce, je fus heureuse que ce ne fût pas un autre homme que mon époux qui prît ma virginité.

Je n'avais plus vu Léon et Jeanne depuis plus d'un an maintenant mais je ne serais pas étonnée de les voir assister au couronnement. D'ailleurs, tous les nobles s'étaient empressés de prendre les places disponibles à l'intérieur de la cathédrale.

Nous commençâmes à avancer tandis que des domestiques tenaient la traîne de ma lourde robe dorée. Edward m'avait offert le collier bleu roi que je portais autour du cou pour symboliser cette journée importante. Il m'avait fait des compliments qui m'avaient fait rougir mais qui ne l'emmenaient pas sur le chemin du pardon.

\- Je vous ai mal jugée, déclara soudainement mon époux.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas mal jugée. Vous avez manqué de confiance en moi.

Il soupira lourdement puis m'avoua :

\- J'ai tellement eu l'habitude que mes anciennes épouses me trompent, qu'entendre dire que vous aviez fait la même chose m'a poussé à agir sans réfléchir.

Je m'arrêtai subitement dans mes pas, surprise par ses dires. Il est vrai qu'il avait agis sans chercher à comprendre le vrai du faux. Il avait cru aux paroles de Clément – exécuté le soir-même de la trahison – au lieu de venir me voir. Cependant, jamais je ne m'étais dit que ses agissements étaient liés aux tromperies de ses deux dernières épouses.

\- Vous auriez dû venir me voir mais nous avons déjà parlé de cela.

\- Il est vrai que j'ai manqué de confiance en vous.

\- Je ne peux qu'être en accord avec vos dires, dis-je en reprenant ma marche.

Il soupira et j'enchaînai :

\- Je vous faisais confiance et maintenant, je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser car si je n'avais pas réussi à vous faire entendre raison, ma tête se trouverait actuellement sur une pique.

Il ne répondit rien, comprenant que son manque de confiance aurait pu être fatal pour lui que pour moi.

\- Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour symbolise le règne de nouveaux souverains et vous êtes ma Reine, celle qui règnera à mes côtés.

\- Je croyais que la Reine de France ne servait qu'à procréer des héritiers ?

\- Je vous ai dit, avant que vous partiez pour l'Angleterre, que je vous laisserai régner à mes côtés.

Il avait raison. Nous avions eu cette discussion et c'était à ce moment-là que j'avais pris la décision de lui donner l'héritier qu'il espérait.

\- Notre vie de couple n'entachera pas sur notre règne. Tous ces nobles venus pour assister à notre couronnement ne sauront pas ce qui se passe entre nous. Il faut que nous leur montrions que nous sommes unis en respectant notre alliance.

Je le regardai pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation, trop concentrée à garder les yeux sur l'archevêque de Reims et les évêques dont nous nous rapprochions ainsi que sur ma démarche. Il avait raison de penser ainsi mais je tenais à émettre mon avis.

\- L'exécution de Clément a été réalisée en place publique. Tout le monde sait que vous êtes facilement manipulable lorsqu'il s'agit d'un adultère. Ils en ont eu la preuve. Mais je vous rejoins sur ce que vous dites. Nous devrons rester unis dans n'importe quel domaine et pas uniquement pour faire bonne figure. Je ne souhaite pas que la haine s'installe entre nous parce qu'un jour, tout volera en éclat et nous n'en resterons pas indemne.

\- Nous sommes mariés et en continuant de nous aimer, nous arriverons à mettre un coup de bâton dans les roues de ces traîtres, conclut-il, me satisfaisant avec ses mots.

Je ne répondis rien, ne trouvant pas les bons mots pour me le permettre. Il profita de mon silence pour reprendre la parole et me dire :

\- A partir du moment où la couronne sera posée sur notre tête, ce ne sera pas le couronnement d'un Roi mais celui d'un Roi et d'une Reine à la tête de deux puissants royaumes. Êtes-vous prête à me suivre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ?

Je m'arrêtai de marcher pour la seconde fois, imitée par mon époux qui me regardait intensément. Ses pupilles vertes me suppliaient silencieusement d'accepter de le suivre jusqu'à ce que la mort nous séparât. Je lui souris et, au lieu de lui répondre, je posai ma main dans la sienne qu'il serra fortement.

Il m'incita à reprendre notre marche puis, je dus m'arrêter à quelques pas de lui tandis qu'il continua d'avancer pour s'agenouiller devant l'archevêque de Reims et les six autres évêques participants à l'évènement.

Je profitai de cet instant pour observer la scène qui se jouait devant moi. L'archevêque de Reims se chargerait de sacrer Edward comme le nouveau Roi de France, l'évêque de Laon portait la sainte ampoule, l'évêque de Langres portait le sceptre, l'évêque de Beauvais portait et présentait la cote d'armes et le manteau royal, l'évêque de Chalons portait l'anneau royal tandis que l'évêque de Noyon portait le baudrier.

Mon regard dériva sur Edward qui s'apprêtait à faire son serment ecclésiastique que je pris soin d'écouter attentivement :

\- Je fais le serment au clergé français de conserver et défendre leurs privilèges canoniques.

Puis, il enchaîna sur le serment qu'il devait faire au royaume :

\- Je fais le serment à mon peuple de conserver la paix, d'empêcher l'iniquité, d'observer la justice et la miséricorde, d'exterminer et bannir les hérétiques. Je fais aussi le serment de maintenir mon alliance entre la France et l'Angleterre.

Je fus agréablement surprise de l'entendre me faire son dernier serment aux yeux des français. Je souris, touchée par ses mots et par les initiatives qu'il prenait pour se rattraper.

S'en suivit l'adoubement royal où l'abbé de Saint-Denis lui apporta les insignes de chevalerie, le Grand Chambrier lui remit les souliers, le Duc de Bourgogne lui donna l'éperon d'or et l'archevêque de Reims lui offrit l'épée de Charlemagne, nommée Joyeuse.

L'évêque de Laon s'approcha de mon époux en tenant la sainte ampoule pour passer à l'étape de l'onction. Edward dut se déshabiller pour être oint sur le haut de sa tête, sa poitrine, entre les épaules, sur l'épaule droite et gauche puis sur la jointure de ses deux bras. Il se rhabilla et l'évêque déposa l'huile sur les paumes de ses mains.

J'étais impressionnée par la scène qui se jouait devant moi. J'avais déjà assisté au couronnement d'un souverain mais seulement en compagnie de Charlie qui m'avait dit, qu'un jour je revivrais cet évènement mais différemment.

A l'époque, j'étais encore trop jeune pour comprendre ses mots. Je m'étais d'ailleurs un peu ennuyée lors du couronnement de Carlisle – qui avait pu accéder au trône à seulement trente-cinq ans – car mon esprit d'enfant ne s'intéressait pas forcément à ce genre d'évènement, et pourtant, j'avais écouté les consignes de Charlie et j'avais regardé jusqu'à la fin.

Aujourd'hui, les paroles de Charlie avaient pris un sens. J'avouais ne pas avoir cherché à en connaître la signification exacte mais désormais, je comprenais que mon père adoptif avait tenté de me mettre sur la voie de mon destin, de ce qui m'attendrait quelques années plus tard.

Et me voilà maintenant, debout au milieu de la Cathédrale de Reims à observer mon époux se faire couronner et à attendre mon tour. C'était impressionnant de le vivre de deux manières différentes. L'une en tant qu'observatrice et l'autre en tant que participante.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsque vint le moment de donner les insignes royaux au nouveau roi tels que la tunique jacinthe à fleurs de lys, l'anneau en signe de la dignité royale, de la foi catholique et symbolique entre l'unique du Roi et de l'Eglise. S'en suivit le sceptre symbole du commandement, la main de la justice.

Ce fut à cet instant précis que je remarquai la présence d'un homme qui semblait dessiner le croquis du sacrement du nouveau Roi. Je devinai alors que dans quelques temps, ce tableau figurerait dans le palais de Fontainebleau et je serais fière de le voir chaque jour que je passerais dans ce château.

Les évêques du royaume prirent place auprès de mon époux. L'archevêque de Reims et les évêques soutinrent ensemble la couronne d'or au-dessus de lui avant que l'archevêque ne vint la poser seule sur la tête du nouveau souverain.

Cette dernière était composée d'un cercle d'or surmonté de quatre fleurs de lys et d'un bonnet en velours où ornaient des perles.

Edward se leva, monta les quelques marches et monta sur le trône où il reçut l'hommage de l'archevêque et des évêques.

\- Vive le Roi à jamais !

Ce fut à mon tour de m'avancer, de m'agenouiller où je reçus à mon tour deux onctions sur la tête et la poitrine ainsi qu'un anneau, un sceptre et la main de la justice. Ma couronne quant à elle fut plus petite que celle de mon époux. Je me levai, montai les marches et m'assis sur mon trône aux côtés d'Edward.

Je me demandais si mon couronnement en Angleterre se passerait différemment. Je savais que je ne serais pas couronnée dès mon retour car les traditions anglaises étaient différentes mais j'espérais et je priais pour que ce jour arrivât rapidement. L'impatience me gagnait de plus en plus et j'avais parfois du mal à la gérer.

Des oiseaux furent lâchés dans l'église tandis que le son des cloches retentit et chaque église de la ville l'imita pour annoncer aux habitants que le couronnement du Roi était fini. Les portes de la cathédrale furent ouvertes, permettant aux gens du peuple d'entrer sous une pluie de médailles frappées pour l'occasion. Les cloches des églises retentirent, les salves furent tirées et la musique accompagna la messe où la foule chanta l'hymne Te Deum.

Puis, vint le moment de l'offrande où Edward apporta à l'archevêque du pain et du vin ainsi que treize pièces d'or, symbolisant son union avec le peuple. Il communia à l'autel sous les deux espèces – le corps et le sang du Christ – présents dans le calice et but le vin.

Il revint s'asseoir sur son trône et regarda droit devant lui, me permettant d'étudier son profil. A ce même instant, notre regard se croisa où il m'offrit son sourire en coin, m'entraînant à l'imiter.

Il me tendit sa main, m'incitant à poser la mienne en son creux, ce que je fis en souriant de plus belle. Il la serra et l'apporta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Une démonstration publique qui était une preuve supplémentaire qui me prouvait qu'il faisait tout son possible pour montrer que notre union était toujours d'actualité.

Je rougis face à cette énième initiative et ne pus qu'agrandir mon sourire. Certes, j'avais parfois du mal à suivre ses changements d'humeur, ses comportements tantôt humiliants, tantôt touchants que je n'arrivais pas à cerner et à comprendre les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte mais malgré tous ses petits défauts, j'aimais beaucoup mon époux.

Afin de lui témoigner mon affection, je pris sa main dans la mienne et profitais du peu de distance qui nous séparait pour la déposer sur mon petit ventre rond, légèrement camouflé par ma robe.

Mon geste signifia deux choses. D'un côté, que je permettais à mon époux de me toucher, lui faisant comprendre que je lui pardonnais. D'un autre côté, il me servait à officialiser ma grossesse aux yeux du peuple qui était venu pour assister à la cérémonie.

Et puisque mon époux lisait sur moi comme dans un livre ouvert, son regard pétillant et son sourire éblouissant me firent comprendre qu'il voyait clair dans mon choix stratégique, faisant battre mon cœur la chamade au passage. Je fus tentée de l'embrasser mais je me retins, me rappelant où nous nous trouvions.

La fin de la messe nous entraîna à nous rendre dans le palais du Tau pour pouvoir déguster le festin du sacre, entièrement payé par la ville de Reims.

Le banquet se déroula sous les charpentes dans la cour où une salle avait été aménagée pour l'évènement.

Nous nous assîmes devant la cheminée et sur une estrade. Deux tables nous encadraient pour l'archevêque de Reims et les évêques où les insignes royaux y furent déposés. Je fus d'ailleurs surprise que toutes les femmes fussent exclues et assistassent au festin depuis une tribune éphémère. Je me demandais d'ailleurs si ma présence, en tant que sexe inférieur, était tolérée malgré mon statut.

Je me penchai vers mon époux pour obtenir une réponse :

\- Je remarque que toutes les autres femmes festoient dans la tribune, à l'écart. Dois-je les rejoindre ?

Edward, qui avait mis une couronne plus légère et plus personnelle sur sa tête, me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, leva les yeux au ciel et me répondit :

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas le seul souverain à avoir été couronné. Vous êtes devenue ma Reine, votre présence est d'autant plus importante que la mienne autour de cette table. Je vous somme de ne pas aller rejoindre ces femmes et de rester à mes côtés.

Je souris en guise de réponse, ne trouvant pas les mots pour le faire. J'allais donc rester à ses côtés et j'étais fière de ne pas être obligée de manger avec ces autres femmes car j'aurais ressenti cette exclusion comme une humiliation.

Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, l'archevêque bénit le repas puis le service débuta. Les grands officiers commencèrent le service par le Roi puis moi tandis que les notables tels que le maire et les officiers de la ville s'occupèrent des invités.

Toute la nourriture entreposée réveillait la faim qui sommeillait en moi. Je sentis quelques petites bulles à l'intérieur de moi, comme si mon bébé se manifestait et se tenait prêt à déguster les bouillons, les saumons, les brochets, les écrevisses, les fromages, les œufs, les porcs, les bœufs, les chapons et les lapins.

Mes yeux divaguèrent sur chaque plat, me forçant à me demander si j'arriverais à manger tout ce qu'on allait nous servir. J'avais peut-être deux bouches à nourrir mais mon estomac n'était pas élastique.

Avant que je pusse boire mon bouillon, Edward se pencha vers moi et me chuchota :

\- J'aimerais faire de vous ma Reine, ce soir, dans notre lit. Accepterez-vous ? me chuchota-t-il à la l'oreille.

Je rougis pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour manifester le désir que ses mots avaient provoquaient chez moi et les hormones ne m'aidaient pas à le canaliser.

Une petite voix dans ma tête me supplia de ne pas lui céder si facilement après ce qu'il avait fait tandis qu'une autre me hurla d'accepter sa requête. J'en avais très envie, vraiment. Il m'avait manqué et il fallait que j'apprisse à ne plus me poser de question et à mettre certains évènements derrière moi pour avancer plus sereinement. Notre couronnement nous permettrait de repartir sur des bases plus solides.

\- Je serai ravie de passer ma nuit avec vous, de m'abandonner dans vos bras, de vous sentir me posséder, me faire vôtre.

Edward passa discrètement sa main sur ma cuisse. Je sursautai et souris lorsqu'il resserra sa poigne pour manifester son impatience de nous retrouver enfin seuls.

Nous venions d'être sacrés Roi et Reine de France. Et il ne manquait plus que notre couronnement anglais pour faire valoir notre pouvoir aux yeux des monarques d'Europe.

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Le couronnement a enfin eu lieu ! Edward est Roi de France et Isabella règnera à ses côtés en attendant d'avoir à son tour, la couronne anglaise posée sur sa tête.

Sachez que tout ce qui a été écris n'a pas été inventé. Allez donc sur le site de la Cathédrale de Reims si vous souhaitez vérifier mes sources. J'ai essayé d'écrire de manière à ce que tout le monde comprenne alors j'espère avoir réussi ma quête.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

Il ne me reste plus que l'épilogue à écrire. Il faudra bien évidemment qu'il passe par la phase correction avant d'être totalement terminé mais cela signifie quand même que la fin de l'histoire approche à grands, très grands pas !

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	31. Chapitre XXIX

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

J'ai enfin fini d'écrire l'histoire, l'épilogue a trouvé son point final. C'est pour cela que j'ai mis un peu de temps à poster. Je voulais me concentrer sur cette fin. Les publications seront plus régulières, comme avant. En revanche, il y aura une petite pause entre pendant les fêtes, juste deux ou trois jours sans nouveau chapitres. Merci à ma correctrice.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à NedwigeStew _(oui, le précédent chapitre était tiré du site de la Cathédrale de Reims. Je n'ai rien inventé comme tu as pu le voir)_ **&** larosesurleau pour leurs reviews et votre fidélité !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **Brille :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu as de très bonnes hypothèses, dis-moi. Reste à savoir si tu as juste ou faux :P Je te laisse le découvrir en lisant la suite. J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Edward avait ses raisons même si une infidélité n'est aucunement pardonnable (surtout de nos jours), sur ce coup, on peut comprendre sa réaction. Pour la belle-mère, il faudra un peu de patience :P La fin approche certes, mais je ne vais pas tout mettre d'un coup :P J'espère que la suite te plaira & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXIX**

Que c'était bon de retourner chez soi, sur ses terres.

Edward m'avait accompagnée, comme ce qui était prévu et le trajet en bateau s'était passé à merveille. La mer fut légèrement agitée et mon époux n'avait cessé de s'inquiéter pour notre bébé et moi-même, le rendant parfaitement adorable.

Nous étions actuellement dans notre carrosse royal et le trajet pour arriver au château était encore long. Nous serions contraints de passer la nuit dans une auberge à Cantorbéry et permettre aux chevaux de se reposer au passage. Demain, nous reprendrions la route pour rentrer à Londres, au palais de Westminster.

Mais en attendant d'arriver à l'auberge, je me concentrai sur le paysage qui défilait sous mes yeux qui, malgré le ciel gris, la pluie et le brouillard, me rendait heureuse. J'avais toujours aimé les paysages français où la température était plus élevée qu'en Angleterre, où certains lieux étaient uniques et magnifiques car après tout, j'avais grandi en France et j'étais très attachée à ce pays.

Cependant, la France m'appartenait par le mariage tandis que l'Angleterre m'appartenait par le sang. Revenir sur mes terres m'avait fait comprendre que chez moi c'était dans mon pays et nulle part ailleurs. Cette constatation me fit sourire, sourire qui n'échappa pas à mon époux, assis juste en face de moi.

\- Vous semblez heureuse.

\- Je le suis.

\- Vous n'aimez pas la France…

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder, constatant que la conclusion qu'il venait de faire le décevait. Je soupirai et lui répondit franchement :

\- J'aime la France. Ce sont les nobles de la cour que je ne supporte pas.

\- Les nobles anglais sont-ils plus respectables ?

\- Je n'ai pas la certitude qu'ils sont tous parfaits mais il s'agit de mes sujets alors j'évite de porter un jugement sur eux avant de les connaître un par un.

Il se tut un instant mais en étudiant l'expression de son visage, je remarquai qu'il réfléchissait à quelque chose au vu de ses sourcils froncés et de sa bouche qui trémoussait.

\- A quoi pensez-vous ? lui demandai-je.

\- Vous me dites que vous ne supportez pas les nobles français. Serait-ce à cause de la trahison dont vous avez été victime ?

Je tournai la tête vers la petite fenêtre, mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour tenter d'empêcher la douleur si familière que je ressentais à la poitrine à chaque fois que je pensais à la perte de mon bébé. Puis, je pris une grande inspiration et lui répondis :

\- La perte de mon bébé et la tentative d'assassinat ont provoqué chez moi, une… une sensation d'insécurité. Tous les gardes qui me protègent ne m'y aideront pas. C'est une conséquence que je n'arrive pas à maîtriser.

Les larmes se pointèrent au coin de mes yeux, me forçant à les fermer pour les empêcher de couler. Mais les hormones ne décidant pas de m'aider dans ma quête, m'entraînèrent à pleurer.

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous m'admirez pour ma force mentale et la façon que j'avais de me relever après un évènement aussi tragique mais… je ne me suis jamais relevée. J'ai parfois l'impression que notre fils est là, que je le porte dans mes bras et puis, mon imaginaire reprend sa place initiale et me rappelle que rien n'est réel, que je n'aurais jamais la chance de le voir grandir et s'épanouir. Je visconstamment avec la douleur parce que je n'ai pas le choix mais si je l'avais, je serais restée enfermée dans une pièce sombre pendant le restant de mes jours. Mais je suis à la tête d'un pays, un rôle que je ne peux pas ignorer malgré ma souffrance intérieure. Et puis, vous êtes là et je ne veux pas vous abandonner.

Je pris une goulée d'air puis repris :

\- En décidant d'accoucher en Angleterre, je ne voulais pas revivre cette journée qui hante encore mon esprit. Il n'était pas question que mon bébé soit victime d'un empoisonnement ou d'une tentative d'assassinat similaire.

A la fin de ma longue tirade, j'osai regarder mon mari dans les yeux et fus surprise de ne pas le voir en face de moi. Lorsque je sentis des bras forts me coller contre quelque chose de dur et de chaud, je compris alors qu'il avait changé de place.

L'étreinte qu'il m'offrait m'entraîna à loger ma tête dans son cou et pleurer les dernières larmes qui me restaient. Il me berçait contre lui et embrassai ma tempe de temps en temps.

\- A mes yeux, vous serez toujours une femme forte, qu'importe ce qui vous tombera dessus, me chuchota-t-il.

J'haussai les épaules en guise de réponse, peu convaincue de ses mots. Je me sentais plus faible que forte à mes yeux et pourtant, il arrivait à penser le contraire.

\- Et j'accepte votre choix de vouloir accoucher dans votre pays natal et je resterai à vos côtés.

J'embrassai son cou pour le remercier même si nous étions déjà en Angleterre et que je n'étais pas prête de retourner en France avant que mon bébé ne pointât le bout de son nez. Le fait que mon époux me confirmait sa présence jusqu'à sa naissance, me touchait énormément. Certes, il avait accepté de m'accompagner mais je n'avais pas été certaine qu'il fût prêt à régner à distance pendant les mois à venir.

Il desserra sa prise, releva mon menton avec son index pour m'intimer à le regarder, essuya mes dernières larmes et enchaîna :

\- Notre enfant ne devra pas rester toute sa vie en Angleterre. Il devra aussi découvrir son deuxième royaume qu'est la France car un jour, il montera sur le trône à ma suite et devra connaître les coutumes et les lois différentes de chacun pour mieux régner.

\- Je n'allais pas empêcher notre enfant à venir en France.

\- Je le sais mais je voulais vous le dire quand même.

\- Si j'accouche d'un fils, il sera autant l'héritier de la France et de l'Angleterre mais je ne veux pas que nos deux pays se transforment en un seul et même royaume. Je veux qu'ils gardent leurs noms distincts.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, me faisant comprendre qu'il ne voyait pas où je voulais en venir ou alors, il n'était pas d'accord avec moi…

\- La France restera la France et l'Angleterre restera l'Angleterre et non deux pays qui se transforment en un seul royaume. Si je mets au monde un fils, il sera pour la France car je vous ai promis votre héritier et que c'est mon devoir en tant qu'épouse mais notre prochain enfant, qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille, saura pour l'Angleterre.

Il me regarda toujours de la même manière, me forçant à soupirer et à lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'avez pas compris ou vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? demandai-je en rompant notre étreinte.

\- J'aurais préféré faire de la France et l'Angleterre un seul et même royaume pour le rendre encore plus puissant.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Admettons que vous n'arrivez pas à avoir un deuxième enfant…

\- Que nous n'arrivons pas. Je vous rappelle qu'un enfant se fait à deux, le coupai-je.

Il sourit et reprit :

\- Admettons que nous n'arrivons pas à avoir un deuxième enfant, un de nos deux royaumes se retrouvera sans héritier.

\- Que proposez-vous ?

\- Un compromis.

\- Un compromis ? Quel genre de compromis ?

\- Si nous arrivons à avoir au moins deux enfants, l'Angleterre et la France resteront séparés mais alliés pour la vie.

\- Si nous avons un seul enfant, il réunira les deux royaumes, devinai-je.

\- Êtes-vous d'accord ?

Je soupirai lourdement. Mon époux avait rarement tort lorsqu'il parlait politique avec moi et il m'apprenait beaucoup de choses sans qu'il ne s'en rendît compte. Tout n'était que stratégie, pouvoir et agrandissement de nos terres par les guerres et les alliances.

\- Si vous n'acceptez pas ce compromis, je le respecterai mais vous prendrez le risque de mettre fin à votre dynastie.

\- Et si je mets au monde une fille, elle sera pour l'Angleterre et vous n'aurez pas d'héritier, comment allez-vous faire en sachant que les femmes n'ont pas le droit de régner sur la France ?

\- Je m'arrangerai avec mon frère. Si je meurs sans héritier, notre fille règnera sur votre pays et aura le droit d'exercer son pouvoir avec l'aide de mon frère. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas être Roi mais comme il n'a pas le droit de refuser la couronne, il est prêt à la soutenir.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ?

\- Il me l'a lui-même dit. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de lui faire une demande personnelle. Mon frère ne veut pas de la couronne.

\- N'avez-vous pas peur des… des révoltes ?

Il soupira, se rapprocha de moi et prit mon visage en coupe pour me répondre :

\- Isabella, des révoltes il y en aura toute notre vie et nous ne devons pas vivre dans la peur que cela arrive un jour. Nous sommes deux souverains et nous devons faire des choix concernant notre lignée et l'avenir de nos deux pays.

Ses arguments étaient tellement persuasifs que je finis par sourire. Je baissai la tête en la secouant de droite à gauche.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

\- Je suis si nulle en politique…

\- Vous êtes en train d'apprendre.

\- Et vous êtes un très bon professeur, dis-je en frôlant mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Mes hormones en ébullition ne souhaitaient plus parler de politique mais désiraient recevoir un peu de tendresse de la part du seul homme capable de faire envoler des milliers de papillons dans mon bas-ventre rien qu'en posant son regard sur moi.

Je devenais sans doute folle à réagir ainsi, à avoir envie de sexe en pleine conversation sérieuse et dans un carrosse mais lorsque mon subconscient en a décidé ainsi, mon corps était incontrôlable.

\- Un bon professeur qui a besoin d'une réponse de votre part, insista-t-il en caressant ses lèvres de mon pouce.

Je gémis sous sa petite caresse et hochai la tête pour lui répondre, ce qui ne sembla pas le satisfaire.

\- J'ai bien peur que votre hochement de tête ne me suffise pas comme réponse. J'ai besoin de votre accord pour mettre en place cette stratégie.

\- Vous avez posé des arguments que j'ai été incapable de contrer et je sais que vous avez raison alors je vous suis dans votre compromis.

Edward me regarda dans les yeux, remit une mèche rebelle derrière dans mon oreille comme s'il cherchait à savoir si je pensais ce que je disais.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous vous soumettiez parce que vous pensez que j'ai raison. Il faut que vous puissiez y mettre votre grain de sel.

\- Mon grain de sel ? Vous voulez dire que je devrais vous empêcher de m'imposer ce compromis ?

\- Non, je vous incite simplement à imposer votre règle. C'est ainsi qu'un accord doit se construire.

\- Mon grain de sel est si nous avons deux enfants de sexe différent, l'un ira à la France, l'autre à l'Angleterre sans que nos pays ne fasse qu'un. Que voulez-vous que je rajoute de plus ?

\- Si je vous dis cela, je veux vous apprendre que lorsque vous serez confrontée à un accord entre un autre parti, il faudra vous imposer et émettre vos conditions pour ne pas que l'on vous plante un couteau dans le dos.

Je sus pas pourquoi mais lorsque je l'entendis m'apprendre un élément essentiel de la politique, j'eus les larmes aux yeux. Il faisait tout son possible pour me conseiller et m'aider, comme je lui avais demandé avant que je ne partisse pour l'Angleterre.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela pour que vous pleuriez…

Je ris contre ses lèvres. Il était si adorable lorsqu'il s'inquiétait pour moi que je ne pus que lui répondre pour le rassurer :

\- Mes hormones me travaillent beaucoup au niveau de mes émotions et il est parfois difficile de les contrôler.

\- Ce doit être signe que notre bébé va bien, déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

Les larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, me forçant à mordiller ma lèvre inférieure. Je me sentis rougir comme une écrevisse, le faisant sourire au passage.

Son geste paraissait anodin aux yeux de certains mais pour moi, il représentait beaucoup de choses. Il était présent pour ma deuxième grossesse alors qu'il n'avait pas eu cette occasion pour ma première ce qui réussit à enlever une partie de la culpabilité que je ressentais à ce propos.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres comme si ma vie en dépendait et m'installai tant bien que mal sur ses cuisses. Il prit mon visage en coupe pour garder un minimum de contrôle sur ce baiser que je lui imposais. Il se chargeait de passer la barrière de mes dents et de caresser ma langue avec une infime tendresse.

\- Prenez-moi, soufflai-je contre ses lèvres gonflées.

\- Je ne vais pas vous prendre dans ce carrosse.

\- Vous m'avez pourtant bien prise dans votre bureau après avoir demandé à vos sujets de nous laisser seuls et où j'ai dû me taire injustement.

Il sourit contre mes lèvres, me vola un baiser et me répondit :

\- Vous avez une bonne mémoire.

\- Oublier cette journée serait comme oublier le jour de notre mariage. Vous n'avez donc aucune excuse pour refuser de me prendre dans ce carrosse puisque j'ai su faire de discrétion l'autre jour.

\- Je préfère que nous baptisions notre arrivée sur vos terres, dans votre palais.

Je grimaçai en me rendant compte qu'il faudrait attendre une journée voire, deux avant qu'il ne me possédât enfin. Nous n'avions rien fait pendant toute la durée de notre voyage. Autant dire que ma frustration était à la limite d'exploser.

\- Je vous promets que vous vous souviendrez de cette nuit pendant toute votre vie, reprit-il en m'embrassant.

\- J'attends de voir cela, répondis-je en l'imitant.

Je rompis notre étreinte en retrouvant ma place initiale. Je jetai un regard vers l'extérieur et constatai que la nuit était tombée et que nous arrivions à l'auberge de Cantorbéry.

Le carrosse s'arrêta devant l'entrée, un garde vint nous ouvrir la porte où je laissai mon époux sortir en premier. Ce dernier se chargea de m'aider à descendre en prenant ma main.

Le froid de la nuit et la pluie m'entraînèrent à resserrer ma houppelande autour de moi tandis qu'Edward ne sembla pas gêné par la température. Au contraire, il semblait plutôt le supporter.

Afin de pouvoir paraître inconnue aux yeux des aubergistes et des autres clients du restaurant, je cachai mon visage avec un foulard, ne laissant apparaître uniquement mes yeux.

Cette action me rappela le trajet d'Orléans au Palais de Fontainebleau en compagnie de la famille royale et de celle qu'à l'époque, je considérais comme étant ma famille.

La seule différence était que le Roi Carlisle et la Reine Esmée ne nous accompagnaient plus et que nous n'étions pas en France mais en Angleterre.

\- Majesté, intervint Thomas en s'abaissant.

Thomas nous avait suivis dans un carrosse plus modeste, juste derrière nous, qu'il avait partagé avec quelques gardes tandis que des chevaliers s'étaient chargés de nous encadrer à l'arrière comme à l'avant.

\- Avez-vous quelque d'important à me dire, Thomas ?

\- Les aubergistes sont au courant de la présence de la famille royale et ils n'ont pas gardé votre arrivée secrète aux paysans et autres nobles venus souper et dormir. Souhaitez-vous changer d'auberge ou cela vous convient-il ?

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de lui répondre. Mon regard vrilla sur les chevaux que des hommes se chargeaient de détacher pour les mettre à l'abri, les nourrir et leur permettre de se reposer le temps d'une nuit.

\- Inutile de changer d'auberge. Les chevaux ont plus besoin de se reposer que nous. Il est temps pour moi de rencontrer une partie de mon peuple.

\- Les chevaux seront remplacés par d'autres, si cela vous inquiète.

\- Il n'y a pas que les chevaux qui m'inquiètent. Nos hommes ont aussi besoin de repos. Je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision de rester ici, Thomas.

Il s'abaissa puis reprit ses occupations. Puisque mon foulard ne me servait plus à rien, je le retirai tandis qu'Edward m'intima à le suivre à l'intérieur de l'auberge où une délicieuse odeur de bois et de viande grillée nous accueillit. J'étais affamée.

Les aubergistes nous accueillirent en s'abaissant devant nous, suivis de près par les autres personnes présentes.

\- Nous sommes si fiers de rencontrer notre nouvelle souveraine, s'exclama un jeune homme en embrassant ma main gantée.

\- Je suis ravie de faire la connaissance de mon peuple, répondis-je en souriant avec bienveillance.

Les autres suivirent et vinrent à ma rencontre, me touchant au passage. Je n'avais jamais été aussi proche des paysans depuis mon accession au trône.

Avant, Charlie et Renée ne cessaient de me dire que les nobles ne devaient pas se mélanger avec les gens du peuple sous prétexte qu'ils étaient impurs et malgré leurs tentatives de persuasion, j'avais toujours pensé le contraire. A mes yeux, les paysans étaient autant humains que les nobles du royaume.

\- Nous vous avons réservé une pièce privée pour que vous puissiez souper en paix, m'indiqua l'aubergiste.

\- Quel est votre nom ?

\- Harry.

\- Bien Harry, mon époux et moi-même désirons manger dans cette pièce pleine de vie.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis sourit à pleines dents. Sa femme quant à elle, se dépêcha de préparer notre table ainsi que celles où mes hommes mangeraient.

Notre repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et j'avais été rassasiée avec délice. Edward sembla lui aussi satisfait de son rôti du dimanche qu'il avait dégusté sans dire un mot et sans en laisser une miette.

L'ambiance fut agréable. Les gens nous jetaient quelques regards curieux et impressionnés sans pour autant venir nous déranger pendant que nous dînions et j'appréciais ce geste.

Je vis même un jeune peintre nous dessiner en tentant d'être discret sans grand succès. Il devait penser que j'allais le réprimander mais je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps. Il ne faisait rien de mal.

\- Un gamin est en train de nous dessiner, remarqua mon époux.

\- J'ai vu.

\- Cela ne vous fait rien ?

\- Devrais-je réagir différemment ?

\- Eh bien, il pourrait au moins avoir l'audace de venir demander la permission. Nous ne sommes pas des paysans ou n'importe qui d'autre. Notre image doit être respectée.

\- Je suis persuadée que son œuvre sera parfaite et aura du succès dans mon pays.

\- Comment pouvez-vous le prédire ?

\- Lorsque son œuvre sera terminée, et j'espère qu'il la terminera, les gens apprécieront sans doute de nous voir attablés au milieu du peuple. Et c'est cette image que je souhaite renvoyer. Mon rôle consiste aussi à me faire aimer d'eux.

Il me regarda intensément puis sourit avant de me répondre :

\- Vous me dites que vous n'y connaissez rien à la politique mais au niveau social, vous vous en sortez très bien.

\- Je ne suis pas une personne sociable, détrompez-vous, Edward.

\- Mais vous l'êtes lorsqu'il s'agit de faire le bien autour de vous.

\- J'essaye de faire au mieux.

\- Vous y arriverez. Votre intelligence et votre façon de voir les choses vous aideront à aller au-delà de vos capacités. A partir de là, votre règne sera inoubliable aux yeux du peuple et de l'Europe.

\- Vous croyez beaucoup en moi.

\- Je crois en vous depuis que nous nous sommes liés corps et âme.

Je souris en rougissant et déposai un baiser sur sa joue, désirant garder un minimum de pudeur.

Nous finîmes de manger puis nous nous rendîmes dans la chambre qui nous avait été réservée en suivant la femme de l'aubergiste. Cette dernière nous laissa rapidement seuls et referma la porte derrière elle.

Notre chambre n'était pas très grande et le lit ne semblait pas très confortable contrairement à celui de mes appartements mais cela nous suffisait amplement pour une nuit. L'odeur du bois amplifiait les murs et la chaleur de la cheminée rendait cette pièce chaleureuse et conviviale.

Edward m'aida à retirer ma houppelande et à dénouer mon corset puis fit glisser ma robe le long de mon corps. Il s'occupa ensuite de lui tandis que je pris mes habits pour les poser sur l'unique chaise de la pièce.

A peine eus-je le temps de m'allonger sur le lit, que la fatigue fit son apparition. Je regardai mon époux se coucher à mes côtés puis m'étirai longuement avant de bâiller, faisant rire ce dernier.

\- Pour quelle raison riez-vous ?

\- J'ai eu raison de ne pas céder à vos avances, vous vous seriez endormie avant même que nous commencions.

\- Ma fatigue se serait envolée, ne vous en faites pas, répondis-je d'une voix endormie.

\- J'ai un peu du mal à croire ce que vous me dites.

\- Vous me connaissez pourtant.

\- Je vous connais autant que je connais vos capacités à réclamer mon attention pendant une nuit complète.

Je ris en enfonçant ma tête dans mon oreiller, me rappelant de la soirée où j'avais suivi le conseil de Maria en mélangeant l'alcool et le sexe et où je lui avais littéralement sauté dessus pour qu'il me possédât. Et cette nuit-là, j'avais été inlassable et infatigable.

\- Je vous ai pas entendu vous plaindre, répondis-je en me tournant sur le côté pour lui faire face.

\- Et je ne m'en plains toujours pas, je constate simplement.

\- Si ma folie de cette nuit vous manque tant, je pourrais à nouveau combiner l'alcool et le sexe après mon accouchement.

\- Nous avons tout le temps pour faire de nos nuits, les plus torrides les unes que les autres.

Sa main caressa ma joue, mon épaule, ma hanche et ma cuisse. Malgré le port de ma chemise en soie, son toucher ne laissa pas insensible mon corps qui frissonna à chacun de ses passages.

\- Cessez de me chauffer ! grognai-je en le repoussant.

Pour éviter qu'il fût tenter de recommencer et même si cela ne servirait à rien, je rabattis les couvertures sur moi et me roulais dans un cocon pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais inaccessible et que ses mains expertes ne pourront plus m'atteindre.

\- Vous vous frustrez vous-même, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Ma frustration réussira à se contenir jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive à Londres, ne vous en faites pas pour moi.

Pour appuyer ma réponse, je posai ma main contre son érection – seulement recouverte par son pantalon – et repris :

\- En revanche, je ne suis pas certaine que votre frustration saura tenir une journée complète.

Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge, réveillant ma libido au passage. J'appuyai un peu plus fortement contre son érection, le forçant à s'emparer de ma main pour la porter à ses lèvres et y déposer un tendre baiser.

\- Plus vous me frustrerez, plus notre prochaine nuit durera longtemps. Êtes-vous certaine de continuer sur cette voie-là ?

Je fis semblant de réfléchir, m'extirpai de mon cocon, me penchai au-dessus de lui puis lui répondis :

\- Je n'attends que ce moment où vous me possèderez et vous, êtes-vous sûr de pouvoir tenir le rythme ?

\- Mon rythme tiendra le coup, faites-lui confiance.

\- Dans ce cas, nous sommes quittes, dis-je contre ses lèvres.

\- Nous sommes quittes.

Je lui volais un baiser puis un deuxième suivi de près par un troisième. Ses lèvres étaient si douces que j'avais beaucoup de mal à me détacher d'elles.

\- Dormez bien, Edward, déclarai-je avec un sourire enjôleur.

\- Dormez bien, Isabella.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Edward **&** Isabella sont enfin arrivés en Angleterre et ils pensent déjà à se sauter dessus _haha_.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

L'épilogue possédant désormais son point final, l'histoire "The Queen" est donc terminée. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à poster et qui attendent vos avis avec impatience. J'espère que vous resterez fidèle jusqu'à connaître, à votre tour, le point final **:3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	32. Chapitre XXX

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Je me remets dans les publications quotidiennes car j'aimerai tellement vous fournir la fin de cette histoire avant noël. Il fort probable que je publie deux chapitres dès demain mais c'est suivant si ma correctrice a eu le temps de corriger les deux derniers chapitres que je lui ai envoyé. Je la remercie au passage pour son travail.

Je ne vous laisse pas le temps de lire les chapitres que je publie mais peu importe, l'avantage est que vous en aurez pleins à déguster sagement _haha._ Il y a toujours du positif dans le négatif ;)

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci aussi à _Nedwige Stew, Grazie, Pims10 & larosesurleau._

Votre fidélité me touche beaucoup !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **ludi9451 :** Merci pour ta review ! Malheureusement, tout a une fin. Je ne peux pas mettre des chapitres indéfiniment. Pour être franche, je ne pense écrire une suite pour cette histoire qui s'arrêtera définitivement au point final que je lui ai imposé. Mon cerveau a déjà d'autres idée pour une autre histoire ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture & Passe de bonnes fêtes !

 **phani :** Merci pour ta review ! Hypothèse enregistrée. Tu n'es d'ailleurs pas la seule à le penser ;) J'espère que la suite te plaira  & Bonne lecture & Passe de bonnes fêtes !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXX**

Nos corps bouillants et collants l'un contre l'autre, nos lèvres se rencontrant pour entraîner nos langues à se caresser, se taquiner et danser ensemble.

Nous étions arrivés au Palais de Westminster tôt dans la journée. Son accueil avait été aussi chaleureux que le mien bien qu'il pensait le contraire. J'avais été rapidement accaparée par les affaires de l'Etat, m'empêchant de faire visiter les lieux à mon époux. Nous nous étions retrouvés pour le dîner, dans nos appartements. Inutile de préciser que le repas n'avait pas été consommé.

Notre promesse de nous perdre dans les bras de l'autre avait été respectée et même si pour le moment, seuls les préliminaires avaient commencé, nos deux corps ne tarderaient pas à s'unir pour une étreinte de longue durée.

Je ris contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il coinça ma cuisse droite contre sa hanche, entraînant nos deux sexes à se toucher. Je me tortillai sous lui pour manifester mon impatience tandis qu'il en profita pour embrasser et mordre mon cou.

Je grognai en le sentant en train de sucer ma peau et réussi à l'arrêter à temps. Il n'était pas question que je fusse marquée à un endroit aussi visible.

\- Non, pas ici.

\- Il faut que les anglais sachent à qui vous appartenez.

\- Et moi, je ne veux pas que votre suçon soit à la vue de tous. Il me suffira de les repousser et je compte sur votre présence à mes côtés pour faire valoir vos droits sur moi.

\- Il m'embrassa chastement et reprit :

\- Où désirez-vous être marquée ?

\- Faites-le où vous voulez. Tant que ce n'est pas une partie visible.

Il plissa les yeux, me montrant qu'il réfléchissait à son lieu de prédilection puis, un sourire arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres gonflées, me forçant à me demander quelle idée venait de passer dans sa tête.

Je n'eus pas la chance de lui poser la question puisqu'il reprit ses baisers mouillés dans mon cou, sur mon épaule, mon bras, ma poitrine, mon petit ventre rond qu'il chouchouta en le caressant puis joua en faisant tournoyer sa langue autour de mon nombril.

Je ris une fois de plus et m'enfonçai dans les oreillers, me concentrant sur sa petite torture qui me chatouillait et me faisait frissonner.

Il continua son chemin jusqu'à mon intimité qu'il ignora pour embrasser chacune de mes jambes avant de reprendre en sens inverse et de s'arrêter au creux de ma cuisse. Je sentis son souffle contre ma féminité, me forçant à me cambrer. Ce ne fut pas pour autant cette partie-là de mon corps qu'il décida de marquer mais bel et bien le creux de ma cuisse.

La sensation était d'ailleurs différente que lorsqu'il me le faisait dans mon cou mais d'autant plus agréable et plus sensuelle.

Il releva la tête pour me regarder puis embrassa une dernière fois son suçon. Il remonta vers moi et attrapa mes lèvres entre les siennes. Sa main ne resta pas inerte et commença à cajoler mon intimité tandis que l'autre se chargea de coincer ma cuisse contre sa hanche.

Sa prise se resserra autour de ma cuisse tandis qu'il me pénétra centimètre par centimètre, m'entraînant à me cambrer sous son corps chaud et musclé. Il resta immobile à l'intérieur de moi, attendant que je me manifestasse. Désireuse qu'il n'en restât pas là, je passai ma jambe gauche dans son dos pour l'autoriser à se mouvoir. Ce qu'il fit sans hésiter.

Ses coups de reins à la fois doux et sauvages m'arrachèrent plusieurs gémissements et soupirs. Son rythme accéléra tandis que sa poigne se resserra autour de ma cuisse, me faisant hurler de plaisir.

Notre orgasme commun arriva plus vite que d'habitude mais nous entraîna au-delà du septième ciel. Si je me fiais au corps tremblant de mon époux contre moi, je constatais qu'il était, lui aussi, sur son petit nuage.

Nous avions prévu de passer notre soirée enroulés dans nos draps. Edward m'avait prévenue que j'allais devoir tenir le rythme qu'il allait m'imposer et bien qu'il avait été doux pour le moment, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me prît avec toute la force qu'il possédait.

\- Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un petit moment de douceur avant la tempête ?

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin, plongea sa tête dans mon cou, releva mes fesses en plaçant ses mains en-dessous et reprit ses coups de reins. Sa réponse avait le mérite d'être claire. Ses mouvements plus sauvages me promettaient de me faire hurler de plaisir.

Il se retira brusquement de moi et s'allongea lourdement à mes côtés, me surprenant au passage. Je le laissai s'occuper de mon corps, de notre étreinte, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il avait prévu pour nous. Mon mari était autant inlassable que je ne l'étais alors, avec lui, je m'attendais à tout.

\- Venez sur moi, m'ordonna-t-il.

Je me relevai et me plaçai à califourchon sur lui de manière à le dominer et à avoir un accès direct à ses pupilles vertes et noires de désir pour moi. Alors que je m'apprêtai à unir nos corps, Edward me stoppa d'un geste et reprit :

\- Non, de l'autre côté. Je veux voir votre dos et vos fesses.

\- Mon dos ? demandai-je, perdue.

Il était sur le point de me répondre lorsque je compris ce qu'il attendait de moi. Je me sentais stupide d'avoir posé ce genre de question mais sur le coup, je ne m'étais imaginée la position dans laquelle il voulait me prendre.

Je m'exécutai et lui tournai le dos. Nous n'avions jamais eu de rapport dans ce genre de position. Par conséquent, mes gestes étaient plus timides, plus hésitants que d'habitude, me ramenant au temps de mes premières fois.

Je m'occupai de nous unir mais le stress que je ressentais par rapport au fait que je ne voulais pas faire n'importe quoi et le décevoir, provoqua la contraction de mon vagin et un inconfort dont j'aurais pu me passer.

\- Vous avez mal ?

\- Un peu.

\- Allez doucement et allongez-vous sur moi.

Je fis ce qu'il me dit, jetai un regard derrière moi pour ne pas l'écraser et m'allongeai sur lui. Ses mains encerclèrent mes hanches, formant un cercle autour de mon bas-ventre. Il caressa mon bedon d'une main puis fit migrer l'autre vers ma féminité.

\- Vous n'avez pas à stresser. Vous pouvez me faire confiance, dit-il en taquinant mon point sensible.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez déçu.

\- Je ne le serai pas et vous non plus.

Il m'encouragea à me mouvoir sur lui et donner le rythme que je souhaitais. Ne connaissant pas cette position, je préférai prendre mon temps au départ et ainsi faire disparaître mon stress qui me hantait toujours pour ne pas me faire mal.

Edward ne sembla pas du même avis que moi puisqu'il me bloqua en encerclant ma taille et entama ses profonds et délicieux coups de reins puis reprit ses petites caresses sur mon point sensible.

Il me retourna sur le ventre pour amplifier son angle de pénétration ce qui, normalement, aurait dû me faire gémir. Mais rien. Je ne ressentais rien. Je sentais comme un malaise s'emparer de tout mon être. Il avait beau mettre tout en œuvre pour me donner du plaisir, mon corps et mon esprit refusaient de s'abandonner à lui.

Puis, je ne sus pour quelle raison mais les images où il m'avait violée le lendemain de notre mariage me revinrent en tête. Il ne m'avait pas prise ainsi depuis ce jour et mon subconscient avait trouvé le moment idéal pour me rappeler que l'homme avec qui je m'étais liée pour la vie, m'avait violentée de toutes les manières qui pussent exister.

Inconsciemment, je me débattis pour le sommer d'arrêter puis, les cris et les pleurs vinrent prendre le relais, obligeant mon époux à stopper tout mouvement et à se retirer de moi.

\- Je vous ai fait mal ? demanda-il, inquiet.

Incapable de lui répondre, je pleurais et suffoquais contre les oreillers, tentant d'empêcher la venue d'une crise d'angoisse.

Edward tenta de me toucher mais j'eus le réflexe de m'éloigner et de me lever du lit pour aller me réfugier dans un coin isolé de la pièce. Mes genoux contre mon buste, ma tête entre mes bras, je ne cessais de pleurer, de suffoquer et de trembler.

L'atmosphère érotique s'était rapidement transformée en une atmosphère tendue.

J'osais un regard vers mon époux. Je le vis se lever du lit, enfiler un pantalon et s'approcher de moi à pas lents. Il s'assit à ma hauteur, déposa une couverture sur mes épaules et me fixa à la fois perdu, triste et inquiet de me voir dans un état second.

\- Isabella, je vous ai fait mal ? me demanda-t-il d'un doux ténor.

\- Je… Non, non, vous ne m'avez pas fait mal.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

J'haussai les épaules, incapable de lui répondre. Je mordillai ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de pleur bien que je savais que c'était perdu d'avance. Ma gorge nouée et les larmes qui se pointèrent au coin de mes yeux le prouvèrent.

La culpabilité prit rapidement place parmi toutes les émotions que je ressentais déjà. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiétât pour moi et je ne voulais pas que mon subconscient me forçât à avoir peur de lui. Il avait changé. Il n'était plus violent avec moi.

Pourtant, le souvenir qu'il avait failli lever la main sur moi lorsque je l'avais découvert dans les bras d'une autre femme me revint en mémoire… J'avais pu l'empêcher de me faire du mal mais l'aurait-il fait si je n'avais pas agi contre sa volonté de me battre ?

\- Je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je vous écoute…

\- Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous auriez levé la main sur moi si je ne vous avais pas empêché de le faire ? demandai-je, timidement.

Il fronça les sourcils, montrant qu'il réfléchissait à la journée à laquelle je faisais référence.

\- C'était juste après vous avoir découvert avec une autre femme…

\- Pourquoi me posez-vous cette question ?

\- S'il vous plaît, répondez-moi…

Il soupira lourdement en fermant les yeux. Je ne voulais pas le contrarier mais intérieurement, j'avais besoin de savoir et c'était pour cette raison que je ne souhaitais pas reculer.

\- S'il vous plaît…

Il me regarda intensément, caressa ma joue du bout de ses doigts avec douceur comme s'il s'attendait que je le repoussasse, ce que je ne fis pas. Il en profita pour déposer un baiser sur mon front puis se recula.

\- Si vous ne m'aviez pas repoussé, je… j'aurais levé la main sur vous.

Bien que je connusse déjà sa réponse, j'hoquetai de surprise car l'entendre le dire était complètement différent et difficile à avaler. Mon imagination alla encore plus loin en me montrant des images de l'après. Serait-il allé plus loin que la première fois où j'avais sombré dans le coma ?

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous êtes comme cela ?

\- Je ne veux pas vous ayez peur de moi…

\- Je n'ai pas peur de vous. Je veux juste comprendre.

Il soupira puis me répondit :

\- Je vous en voulais de m'avoir trahie. Le fait que vous ayez refusé de me parler par la suite, a amplifié ma rancune envers vous. Je ne supportais pas le fait que vous me défiiez bien que j'étais celui qui avait fauté. C'est seulement lorsque vous m'avez menacé d'entrer en guerre avec mon pays et de divorcer que j'ai pris conscience de l'erreur monumentale que j'aurais pu commettre en vous blessant. Maintenant, je n'ai plus ce genre de pensée. Je ne souhaite plus vous faire mal.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse, appréciant son honnêteté. En plus d'aimer le sexe et les femmes, Edward avait aussi une impulsivité à contrôler. Et si je ne voulais pas être celle qui recevrait sa colère par le biais de ses coups, il fallait que je me rebellasse à chaque fois qu'il céderait à la colère. Je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Dites quelque chose…

\- Que voulez-vous que je dise ?

\- Que vous n'avez pas peur de moi.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas peur de vous.

\- Vous avez eu peur de moi, tout à l'heure…

Je baissai la tête en me rappelant de ma crise de panique. J'avais eu peur de lui car mon angoisse était liée à ce qu'il était avant. Depuis, il ne m'avait plus violée. Il arrivait à contrôler sa jalousie maladive en me prenant avec mon consentement. Quant à sa violence, il faudrait qu'à l'avenir, je restasse sur mes gardes.

\- J'ai juste paniqué…

\- Pourquoi ? Je vous ai fait mal ?

\- Je… J'avais l'impression de revivre la soirée où vous m'aviez violée…

Il se leva brusquement, me forçant à lever la tête pour le regarder. Je le vis tourner en rond, tirer sur ses cheveux, inspirer et expirer fortement. L'avais-je énervé ? Non, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais… J'aurais dû garder cela pour moi et lui faire croire que j'avais paniqué par rapport à un détail qui n'en valait pas la peine…

\- Vous êtes en colère contre moi ?

Il s'arrêta dans sa démarche et s'accroupit à ma hauteur. En le voyant les sourcils froncés et les yeux noirs de colère, je m'attendais à ce qu'il me réprimandât en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est contre moi que je suis en colère, pas contre vous.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Pourquoi serais-je en colère contre vous ? Vous n'êtes pas fautive de ce qui est arrivé.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.

\- Le pire dans tout cela, est que j'ignore pourquoi je vous ai violée. Je n'ai jamais abusé d'une femme avant vous. Je n'ai jamais été ce genre d'homme. Ce Thibault a allumé quelque chose en moi que je ne connaissais pas en vous touchant.

\- Vous n'aviez jamais violé vos anciennes épouses ?

\- Les gens qui vous ont raconté ceci ont essayé de vous faire peur mais il ne faut pas croire tout ce que l'on vous dit, Isabella.

Je me souvenais de Sarah qui m'avait dit qu'il était dangereux et qui avait tenté à maintes reprises de me mettre en garde contre lui. Thibault avait aussi essayé de m'ouvrir les yeux à son propos mais je n'avais pas pris en compte ses mots car sa façon de s'imposer, de me dire ce que je devais faire, m'insupportait. Pourtant, sa mère m'avait dit qu'il avait violenté ses anciennes épouses. Avait-il seulement été violent avec elles ? Bien que ceci ne fût déjà pas mal, je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'avait violée moi.

\- Pourtant, votre mère a dit que vous les aviez violentées.

\- J'ai levé la main sur Jessica de Guise une ou deux fois parce que j'étais excédée par son comportement déplacé.

\- Quel genre de comportement avait-elle ?

\- Elle tournait autour des nobles de la cour, ignorait les ordres de mon père et était très insolente. Je n'ai eu d'autre choix que de la corriger pour lui apprendre le respect que ses parents ne lui ont pas inculqué.

\- N'avez-vous pas tenté de lui en parler au lieu de… au lieu de la frapper ?

\- Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé plusieurs fois sans aucun succès.

En apprendre plus sur mon époux, sur ce qu'il avait pu faire dans le passé avec ses anciennes épouses ou avec des quelconques, me permettait de mieux le cerner et de pouvoir anticiper lorsqu'il s'apprêterait à en venir aux mains.

\- Et moi ?

\- Vous ?

\- Mon comportement ne reflétait pas celui de Jessica de Guise. Je vous respectais et je me soumettais à tous vos désirs alors pourquoi m'avoir violée ? Pourquoi m'avoir frappée ? Qu'ai-je fait pour obtenir autant de haine de votre part ? Vous cherchiez à me traumatiser ? A faire de moi une femme complètement terrorisée dès que vous me touchiez ?

Je me souvins qu'en réalité, il ne m'avait pas violée une fois mais deux fois avant que je ne pusse l'arrêter. Les jours qui avaient suivi notre mariage n'avaient rien eu de très joyeux et pourtant, je m'étais accrochée à lui, à ses comportements respectueux et doux qu'il adoptait de temps à autre. J'avais cru à un changement de sa part.

\- Isabella, débuta-t-il en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis reprit :

\- Je ne suis pas fier de tout ce que je vous ai fait subir…

Heureusement qu'il ne l'était pas ! Il ne manquerait plus que ce soit le contraire… Cependant, il existait beaucoup d'hommes pour lesquels battre leurs épouses était ressenti comme une fierté et montrer ainsi à leurs amis qu'ils ne se laissaient pas dominer par le sexe inférieur…

\- Depuis que je vous ai rencontrée, vous avez créé quelque chose chez moi que je n'arrive toujours pas à expliquer aujourd'hui. J'ai toujours su contrôler ce que je touchais, ce que j'approchais et ce que je possédais mais je n'ai pas réussi avec vous, me mettant hors de moi.

Je baissai la tête, presque honteuse de le mettre inconsciemment hors de lui. Cependant, je ne me souvenais pas de l'avoir provoqué pour mériter son mauvais traitement.

\- Vous souvenez-vous de notre nuit de noce ? me demanda-t-il, me forçant à relever la tête pour le regarder.

\- Comment oublier…

J'avais connu beaucoup de femmes qui avaient terriblement souffert lors de leur nuit de noce. Je savais que ma souffrance aurait pu être pire et pourtant, son manque de douceur m'avait fait très mal.

\- Vous m'aviez promis d'être doux et patient…

\- Promesse que je n'ai pas su tenir.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle…

\- Pourtant, vous aviez tenu. Certes, pas longtemps, mais vous auriez pu patienter le temps que je m'habitue à votre intrusion. C'était tout nouveau pour moi et ce n'était pas ces satanés spectateurs qui allaient arranger la situation.

\- Je n'ai malheureusement aucune explication à fournir à ce propos. Je rêvais de vous posséder depuis le jour où j'ai reçu votre portrait que j'en ai oublié mes propres résolutions. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir fait part de vos ressentis le lendemain ?

\- Parce que j'avais peur de vous décevoir et vous ne m'aviez pas posé la question. J'ai supposé que je n'avais pas le droit de me plaindre à vous pour ne pas vous décevoir. Et à votre avis ? Pourquoi j'avais mal le lendemain ?

\- J'ai supposé que votre sensibilité était normale après votre premier rapport. Pourquoi aviez-vous peur de me décevoir ?

\- Mon éducation … Renée n'avait cessé de me dire que je devais me soumettre à vous, même pendant l'acte sexuel et que je ne devais jamais me refuser à vous. Mon éducation pesait beaucoup sur ma façon de penser. Il était primordial que je me soumette à vous pour éviter de vous mettre en colère.

Edward me regarda en fronçant les sourcils mais aucune colère ne se lut dans ses pupilles vertes. Je n'avais donc aucune raison d'être inquiète.

\- Renée vous a mis en tête que tous les hommes étaient mauvais. Certes, la plupart aiment avoir l'autorité sur les femmes et je suis le premier concerné mais elle vous a entraîné à en avoir peur. C'est pour cela que vous êtes une personne très méfiante et que vous avez du mal à vous ouvrir aux autres.

\- Mais Renée n'est pas la seule responsable. Vous m'avez violée et battue. J'avais peur de vous et de ce que vous pourriez me faire.

Il baissa la tête et hocha négativement la tête. Je m'en voulais parce qu'il n'était plus comme cela et qu'il me laissait m'exprimer librement. Et puis, il avait raison dans un autre sens …

\- Pardonnez-moi, je … Je sais que vous avez changé, je sais que vous n'êtes plus le même puisque vous me laissez parler librement et que vous ne faites plus de mal. Je ne veux pas que vous vous en vouliez.

Il releva la tête puis me répondit :

\- Je m'en voudrais quoi que vous me disiez, Isabella. J'ai de la chance que vous soyez si compréhensive à mon égard. Je vous ai poussé à avoir peur de moi.

\- Je n'ai plus peur de vous. Je n'ai plus peur de mon mari.

Il me caressa la joue, me forçant à fermer les yeux et rétorqua :

\- Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu se passer si je ne vous avais pas écouté en vous exécutant.

\- Ne parlons plus de cela. Nous avons eu d'innombrables discussions à ce propos. Nous savons ce que nous devons faire maintenant pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

Il haussa les épaules, ne trouvant pas les mots pour me répondre. Sa main se posa sur les miennes pour jouer avec mes doigts, m'arrachant un sourire. Nous restâmes ainsi un long moment.

Le silence n'était pas pesant, il nous faisait un bien fou. Puis, nos regards se croisèrent, nos visages se rapprochèrent, nos lèvres s'unirent et nos langues se nouèrent entre elles.

Je gémis contre ses lèvres tandis que sa main voyagea sur ma joue pour me rapprocher de lui et intensifier notre baiser. Mes bras s'accrochèrent à sa nuque, ne désirant pas qu'il mît fin à notre étreinte.

De sa main libre, il caressa ma cuisse et réussit à me porter jusqu'à notre lit. La couverture tomba au sol, entraînant mon corps à frissonner. Edward me servit de couverture humaine grâce à sa chaleur corporelle. Nos lèvres se retrouvèrent rapidement.

Le plaisir. La passion. Ils étaient tous les deux de retour comme si la discussion que nous avions eue nous avait permis de tout mettre à plat et de tirer un trait sur le blocage qui nous avait amenés à tout arrêter.

Je le sentis cajoler ma féminité d'une fine caresse, me faisant gémir. Je mordillai sa lèvre, lui arrachant un rire mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Au contraire, il prit soin d'intensifier son geste.

\- Votre pantalon, soufflai-je en tirant sur les élastiques.

\- Vous êtes une éternelle impatiente, ma Reine.

\- Et vous, cessez de me faire patienter. Je vous veux.

Il lâcha un grognement sourd, m'embrassa durement, rompit notre étreinte pour retirer son pantalon et revint me couvrir.

\- Je vais vous faire revivre votre nuit de noce, me déclara-t-il.

\- Notre nuit de noce ? Mais, je…

\- Vous n'êtes plus vierge, je le sais. Je souhaite simplement que vous la reviviez différemment. Je vais vous montrer ce qu'elle aurait dû être si j'avais su contrôler mon désir de vous posséder.

J'eus les larmes aux yeux en l'entendant dire cela. Je m'appuyai sur mes coudes et emprisonnai ses lèvres sous les miennes pour l'autoriser à commencer.

Edward respecta sa promesse et fit revivre ma nuit noce dans la douceur. Il avait été patient et parfaitement en emphase avec mes attentes et celles que j'avais eues quelques mois plus tôt. A cet instant, mes sentiments pour mon époux se renforcèrent et devinrent plus puissants.

Cependant, nous n'eûmes pas la chance de continuer notre soirée et notre nuit ensemble suite à l'intervention d'un de mes gardes qui avait frappé à notre porte, nous annonçant que deux invités imprévus étaient arrivés au palais, nécessitant ma présence.

En arrivant dans la salle du trône, je vis les deux invités de dos, tentant de me souvenir qui ils étaient. Mon époux se tendit et je compris que contrairement à moi, il avait deviné leurs identités.

Mon garde leur annonça notre arrivée, les forçant à se retourner pour nous faire face. J'écarquillai des yeux, profondément choquée de les voir, ici, dans mon palais.

\- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…, murmurai-je.

Je me pinçai pour que mon imagination cessât de s'amuser avec mon pauvre esprit mais malheureusement pour moi, tout semblait réel.

\- Bonjour Isabella.

\- Mais… vous n'êtes pas censée être morte ?

Elle regarda le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés puis me fixa en souriant amicalement ?

\- Je crois que nous vous devons une explication…

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Edward **&** Isabella sont enfin arrivés en Angleterre et ils pensent déjà à se sauter dessus _haha_.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

L'épilogue possédant désormais son point final, l'histoire "The Queen" est donc terminée. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à poster et qui attendent vos avis avec impatience. J'espère que vous resterez fidèle jusqu'à connaître, à votre tour, le point final **:3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	33. Chapitre XXXI

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Comme promis, une publication quotidienne. La correction des derniers chapitres est terminée. Du coup, je vais faire en sorte de publier un nouveau chapitre à la suite de celui-là puis, la fin dès demain histoire qu'elle soit reçue comme un petit cadeau. Je ne serai pas chez moi le jour du réveillon sauf pour Noël mais de toute façon, il va falloir que je fasse abstraction d'internet et de mon ordinateur pendant les trois prochains jours. Merci à ma correctrice.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci aussi à _Nedwige Stew, gaellezjey_ **&** _nini36 !_

Votre fidélité me touche beaucoup !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Tu sais à quel point j'aime les rebondissements haha. Que des hypothèses, que des hypothèses. Seront-elles confirmées ou pas du tout ? Hum, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre pour avoir ta réponse. Le but de mes histoires, est de vous faire mariner un peu, de vous entraîner dans une supposition pour finir par vous tromper haut les mains. Isabella a en effet encore quelques séquelles. Certes, tout se passe pour le mieux entre eux mais tout le monde sait que le subconscient lui, n'oublie jamais. Les détails du passé peuvent survenir quelques semaines voire, quelques années après. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Passe de bonnes fêtes  & Bonne lecture !

 **Guest :** Merci pour ta review ! Quelle hypothèse intéressante. Sera-t-elle confirmée ou pas du tout ? Hum, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre pour avoir ta réponse. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Passe de bonnes fêtes  & Bonne lecture !

 **personne14 :** Merci pour ta review ! Trois reviews pour un seul chapitre haha, j'ai dû te laisser sur le c*l, je pense non ? Haha. Cela dit, tu arrives au bon moment puisque je poste le chapitre très rapidement. L'histoire étant finie, je ne vais pas retarder les publications. Eh oui, parce que malheureusement, tout a une fin. Mais ne t'en fais pas, mon cerveau est déjà en train de confectionner une nouvelle histoire (il ne s'arrête jamais celui-là). Ton hypothèse est intéressante. Sera-t-elle confirmée ou pas du tout ? Hum, je te laisse découvrir le chapitre pour avoir ta réponse. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Passe de bonnes fêtes & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXI**

Mais comment était-ce possible ?! Comment une femme qui avait été exécutée sur le billot, la tête coupée publiquement, pouvait revenir à la vie ?! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, les gardes et le chaperon que mon époux avait fait pendre, étaient morts pour toujours. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait eu cette chance ?

Je ne comprenais rien et puisque me pincer ne servait à rien, puisque mon imagination ne semblait pas coupable de sa présence, de leur présence, je n'avais d'autre choix que de me résigner et d'attendre une explication.

\- Allons dans mon bureau, ordonnai-je.

Ils me suivirent en silence tandis que mon époux se plaça à mes côtés, s'empara de ma main pour m'aider à faire redescendre la tension.

Un coup d'œil vers lui, confirma ce que je pensais. Contrairement à moi, il ne semblait anxieux de voir que son frère bâtard et la femme qui avait tué notre fils présents dans mon palais. Son absence de réaction me poussa à m'éloigner de lui. Je ressentais l'envie d'être seule mais malheureusement, cette affaire n'allait pas me le permettre.

Nous entrâmes dans mon bureau que je pris soin de refermer à clé alors que Kate, Jasper et Edward se retrouvèrent au milieu de la pièce. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, pour m'imprégner de la réalité qui m'avait frappée en plein visage.

\- Je vous écoute, dis-je, sèchement.

Kate regarda Jasper avec inquiétude tandis que ce dernier passa sa main dans son dos pour la rassurer. Mais de quoi avait-elle besoin d'être rassurée cette ingrate, cette meurtrière ?!

\- Parlez ! m'emportai-je, incapable de patienter.

\- Isabella, calmez-vous.

\- Non, je ne me calmerai pas tant que ces deux ingrats ne parleront pas, Edward !

Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire de me calmer. Il ne pouvait même pas se permettre d'y penser. Je tournai en rond dans la pièce, tentant de ne pas m'énerver plus que je ne l'étais déjà. J'arrêtai tout mouvement en me plaçant devant la fenêtre pour observer le paysage.

\- Si vous ne parlez pas maintenant, je vous enverrai au cachot et vous condamnerai pour trahison et tentative d'assassinat envers la couronne de France et d'Angleterre.

\- C'est moi qui leur ai demandé de venir.

Je me retournai pour affronter la personne qui venait de se prononcer.

\- Pardon ? Vous avez demandé à des traîtres de venir dans mon palais ?! Et quand comptez-vous me le dire ?! Après qu'ils auront réussi à tuer notre deuxième bébé ?!

\- Calmez-vous ! m'ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

\- Je ne me calmerai pas ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de prendre cette décision sans m'en parler avant, Edward !

Sentant les larmes venir, je passai par la porte adjacente pour me rendre dans mes appartements, ne souhaitant pas qu'ils se satisfassent de me voir pleurer.

Je claquai la porte et me laissai glisser contre celle-ci pour faire évacuer ma tristesse. Je plaçai mes genoux contre mon buste et couvris mes yeux de mes mains pour tenter de camoufler mes sanglots.

J'avais l'impression d'être trahie par mon propre mari, comme s'il venait de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? J'étais pourtant persuadée qu'il était au courant de ce que ces deux traîtres avaient fait ou alors, il avait totalement perdu la tête. A choisir, je préférais la deuxième raison car elle pourrait me permettre de lui rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques mois de cela.

\- Isabella…, dit-il en toquant à la porte.

Je relevai la tête mais ne répondis pas.

\- Isabella, ouvrez cette porte.

\- Non, laissez-moi tranquille.

\- Isabella, ouvrez cette porte ou je le fais moi-même.

\- Je veux rester seule.

Je l'entendis soupirer violemment et je devinais qu'il était en train de passer sa main dans ses cheveux d'une main et qu'il se pinçait l'arête de son nez d'une autre.

Mes larmes cessèrent peu à peu de couler, me faisant prendre conscience que je prenais le risque de provoquer sa colère et Dieu seul savait jusqu'où l'impulsivité d'Edward pouvait l'emmener.

Lorsque la porte principale de mes appartements s'ouvrit sur mon époux, je pris soudainement peur. Je reconnaissais m'être emportée mais allait-il me faire comprendre que je n'avais pas le droit d'hausser le ton à son encontre ? Dans tous les cas, s'il levait la main sur moi, il en connaissait les conséquences.

\- Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas m'ouvrir ? me demanda-t-il, sévèrement.

Je me levai maladroitement, essuyai rageusement mes yeux encore mouillés et lui répondis :

\- Je désirais être seule.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de ressentir ce besoin, Isabella !

\- Que ce soit le moment ou non, je m'en fiche, voyez-vous !

Il s'approcha de moi tel un félin avec sa proie, me forçant à reculer de quelques pas. La colère que je lisais dans son regard ne me rassura pas. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de moi puis me répondit avec calme :

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Il faut juste que vous vous calmiez.

\- Que je me calme, que je me calme, que je me calme… Vous ne savez dire que cela !

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison d'être en colère !

\- Ma colère est parfaitement justifiée !

Il soupira lourdement, rejeta sa tête en arrière, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se pinça l'arête de son nez. Gestes typiques qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était en colère et qu'il essayait de garder son calme sur l'impulsivité qui le guettait.

\- Comment voulez-vous que je me calme après m'avoir volontairement planté un couteau dans le dos en faisant revenir ces traîtres dans mon palais ?! repris-je.

\- Isabella, je ne vous ai pas planté un couteau dans le dos et jamais je ne vous trahirai !

Je ris jaune et rétorqua :

\- Jamais hein ? Pfft, et en plus vous êtes de mauvaise foi. Mais bon, je ne vais pas ressasser le passé car je suis censée avoir oublié votre récente infidélité.

Il réduisit la distance qui nous séparait, posa ses mains sur mes épaules et me força à le regarder dans les yeux puis rétorqua avec fermeté :

\- Le sujet de mes infidélités est clos, Isabella. Cessez de ressasser le passé alors que ce n'est pas le problème du jour car je ne vous ai pas trahi. Jamais il ne me viendrait à l'idée de comploter contre vous.

\- Alors pourquoi les meurtriers de notre bébé sont ici ? Avez-vous oublié ce qu'ils ont fait ? Faut-il que je vous rafraîchisse la mémoire ?

\- Ma mémoire est en parfait état et se rappelle exactement de ce que vous avez vécu mais si vous me laissiez m'expliquer au lieu de vous emporter de la sorte, vous comprendrez mieux les raisons qui m'ont poussé à les faire venir ici.

Je fouillai son regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait m'intéresser mais ne trouvai rien. Je me retirai de sa prise mais sa poigne se resserra sur mes épaules, m'empêchant de faire le moindre geste.

\- Lâchez-moi !

\- Ecoutez-moi.

\- Non, je ne veux pas vous écouter. Lâchez-moi !

Je plaçai mes mains sur les siennes pour les retirer. Je m'éloignai de lui à grand pas pour ne plus qu'il s'approchât de moi et qu'il me laissât tranquille. J'étais tellement en colère contre lui pour ce qu'il avait fait et contre Kate et Jasper pour s'être imaginés qu'ils pouvaient se permettre de venir sur mes terres en toute liberté.

Malheureusement pour moi, Edward refusa la quête intérieure que j'essayais de lui faire passer, me rattrapa par mon poignet et me plaqua contre son torse. Je me débattis dans ses bras allant même jusqu'à le frapper pour l'inciter à me lâcher mais lorsque ses bras me forcèrent à accepter l'étreinte qu'il m'offrait, j'abandonnais toute tentative d'échappatoire. Il était plus fort que moi.

Puis, ma colère disparut, faisant redescendre la tension d'un cran. Je tremblai, suffoquai, pleurai et reniflai contre lui. Mes larmes firent une partie de leur chemin sur mes joues avant de s'écraser contre l'épaule de mon époux. Mes bras se refermèrent dans son dos comme si, inconsciemment, je désirais qu'il ne me lâchât pas alors que dans ma tête, j'étais persuadée de vouloir le contraire.

Il me berça et embrassa mon front tandis que ma tête alla se loger au creux de son cou pour profiter de son odeur masculine si rassurante. J'inspirai et expirai à plusieurs reprises puis, mes halètements furent remplacés par une respiration plus calme, plus apaisée.

Je déposai un baiser sur la peau nue de son cou puis d'autres suivirent de près. Je lui en voulais toujours d'avoir pris une décision sans daigner m'en parler mais je le remerciais intérieurement pour avoir fait preuve de patience en supportant ma crise de colère.

Je relevai ma tête pour souder mes pupilles avec les siennes. Il caressa ma joue avec le dos de sa main, effaçant les dernières larmes au passage. Il déposa un énième baiser sur mon front puis, sur ma joue pour finir par mes lèvres.

\- Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi de m'être emportée de la sorte…

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser. J'aurais dû vous prévenir de leur venue mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils arriveraient en avance.

J'hochai la tête, lui confirmant qu'il avait été en tort. Au moins, il le reconnaissait.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ces temps-ci… Je suis sur les nerfs et les revoir ne m'a pas aidée à canaliser ma colère.

\- Vous accumulez beaucoup de choses et vous avez besoin de craquer pour relâcher la pression.

\- Je suppose aussi que ma grossesse ne me permet pas de me détendre…

\- Vous avez besoin de repos.

\- Pourtant, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais énormément de travail. Certes, les affaires du royaume m'accaparent mais de là à être épuisée… Ce n'est pas normal, si ?

\- Vous l'avez vous-même dit. Vous êtes enceinte et vous devez vous reposer.

Me reposer maintenant ? Intérieurement, j'étais épuisée mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de dormir alors que Kate et Jasper se trouvaient dans mon bureau.

\- Nous pourrons parler de cette histoire demain.

\- Non, non, nous n'allons pas repousser cette discussion. Je ne vais pas dormir de la nuit si nous nous permettons ceci.

\- Isabella, vous êtes tellement épuisée que votre teint est plus pâle qu'il ne l'est déjà. Vos yeux sont rouges et je vous sens faible. Reposez-vous, je vais m'occuper d'eux.

Je soupirai lourdement, passai ma main dans mes cheveux et m'installai sur le bord de notre lit. Il était vrai qu'une sieste ne pouvait pas me faire de mal… Si je n'étais pas enceinte, j'aurais probablement ignoré son conseil mais étant donné que c'était le contraire, je me devais de faire attention. Perdre mon bébé ne faisait définitivement pas parti de mes projets à venir.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire d'eux ?

\- Je vais leur dire que vous avez besoin de repos, me répondit-il en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur.

\- Mais, où vont-ils aller ?

\- Justement, je voulais vous demander s'ils pouvaient être hébergés au château le temps d'une nuit.

Je fronçai les sourcils et hochai négativement la tête, essayant de voir si mon époux était réellement sérieux. Et il semblerait qu'il l'était…

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'apprécie le fait que vous me demandiez ceci mais vous voulez que j'héberge des traîtres dans mon palais ? Quitte à découvrir la raison de leur venue dès ce soir, il n'est pas question qu'ils empoisonnent l'air que nous respirons.

\- Isabella, croyez-moi si je vous dis que j'ai des bonnes raisons de vous faire part de cette requête. Héberger des traîtres n'a jamais été dans mes cordes.

\- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? Nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Par conséquent, il est hors de question qu'ils dorment entre mes murs.

\- Je ne les ai pas fait venir ici pour les envoyer dormir dans un bordel. Faites-moi confiance, Isabella, dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Lui faire confiance ? J'avais déjà foi en lui pour certaines choses notamment pour la politique et les conseils qu'il pouvait m'apporter. En revanche, je ne pouvais pas fermer les yeux sur l'intrusion de ceux qu'il semblait vouloir protéger.

\- J'accepte de les héberger mais à une condition.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Qu'ils aillent dans le cachot.

\- Isabella …

\- C'est soit le cachot ou le bordel. La décision vous revient.

Il se releva et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et ce n'est pas négociable, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Il me regarda intensément, cherchant à savoir si j'étais sérieuse. Il soupira lourdement en constatant que je ne changerais pas d'avis. Je l'imitai, me levai, m'approchai de lui et pris son visage en coupe.

\- Je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de m'imposer votre décision et je vous aurais obéi si nous étions en France mais ici, il s'agit de mon royaume, de mes terres. Vous régnez à mes côtés mais je reste celle à qui chaque décision revient et le contraire fonctionnera très bien lorsque nous serons dans votre palais. Me comprenez-vous ?

Il m'embrassa chastement et me répondit :

\- Je ne veux pas vous empêcher de régner mais si je vous dis que votre sœur…

\- Elle n'est pas ma sœur, le coupai-je.

Il soupira et reprit :

\- Si je vous dis que Kate et Jasper ne devraient être considérés comme des traîtres, vous me croirez ?

\- C'est complétement insensé. Des preuves ont été ramenées à votre père pour prouver leur trahison.

\- La lettre était une chose mais les accusations que vous avez portées à l'encontre de Jasper n'étaient pas fondées. Vous n'aviez aucune preuve pour demander à mon père de le condamner à mort, me dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe.

Je fronçai les sourcils, le repoussai et m'éloigner de lui pour réfléchir à ses paroles puis, rétorquai :

\- Vous m'avez vous-même dit que je devais me méfier de Jasper car il serait capable de voler votre trône. Vous m'avez encouragée à ne pas lui faire confiance. La lettre parlait de Kate et d'un homme désireux de faire ce que votre bâtard de frère a toujours convoité et après vous me dites que… que j'ai accusé Jasper à tort ?!

\- Isabella, il y a énormément d'hommes qui rêvent de voler ce qui m'est dû. Mes propres cousins ainsi que quelques nobles n'attendent qu'une faiblesse de ma part pour organiser une tentative de siège. Je vous ai demandé de vous méfier de Jasper car oui, je l'ai soupçonné d'être prêt à comploter contre moi mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il fallait l'accuser à tort, sans réfléchir.

\- Vous me faites passer pour la méchante ! m'écriai-je avant de me tourner vers la fenêtre, désireuse de ne pas croiser son regard accusateur.

Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire les choses de cette manière. Il ne pouvait pas m'accuser d'être d'irréfléchie, lui qui prenait les décisions à l'aveugle. Mes soupçons sur Jasper n'étaient certes, pas des preuves suffisantes pour incriminer cet homme.

\- Je ne cherche à vous faire passer pour la méchante. Je souhaite simplement que vous preniez conscience que cette erreur aurait pu être fatale à Kate et à Jasper.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Il ne répondit rien tandis que dans ma tête, tout s'embrouillait. Je tournai en rond dans la pièce, laissant les larmes couler à nouveau. Cette histoire allait me rendre malade ! Puis, ces dernières paroles se répétèrent inlassablement, me faisant comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu me dire.

Je m'arrêtai de marcher, m'approchai de mon époux et lui demandai d'une voix tremblante :

\- Vous voulez dire que Kate et Jasper sont innocents ?

Il hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse. A ce moment-là, je désirais ardemment le secouer pour qu'il me donnât plus de détails, qu'il approfondît ses explications mais je me retins de justesse.

\- Ce n'est pas possible …

\- Vous ne me croyez pas ?

\- Mais enfin, c'est totalement insensé ! Jasper et Kate ne peuvent pas être innocentés. Je ne peux pas m'être trompée. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

\- Croyez-moi, Isabella. Ils ne sont pas les traîtres que vous vous imaginez.

J'haussai les épaules, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Pourquoi vous ne me dites pas toute la vérité, maintenant ?

\- Parce que je respecte le souhait de Kate et Jasper.

Je m'éloignai de lui, tentant de réfléchir à la situation. J'en avais marre de devoir faire face à tous ces changements, toutes ces histoires qui m'épuisaient. C'était suffisamment compliqué ainsi alors pourquoi rajouter ceci en plus ?

Je passai ma main sur mon front que je fis glisser dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me faire penser à autre chose, pour ne pas sombrer mais en vain. Je sentis la crise d'angoisse arriver et je voulais à tout prix l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle sur mon esprit et mon corps.

Ma tête commença à tourner, ma vue s'assombrit brouillée par les larmes, ma respiration devint incontrôlable et je compris que mes forces m'avaient abandonnée lorsque je me retrouvais au sol.

\- Isabella, vous allez bien ? me demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à ma hauteur.

\- Je… Je ne me sens pas bien…

\- Appuyez-vous sur moi, m'incita-t-il en me portant.

Je suivis ses recommandations et m'appuyai sur son épaule tandis qu'il me porta en passant son bras derrière mon dos.

\- Vous pensez pouvoir marcher ?

\- Je… je vais essayer.

Il me lâcha prudemment, me laissant faire quelques pas en avant mais je fus très vite rattrapée par ses bras forts dès lors que je fus prise de vertige. Il m'entraîna à lui faire face et me regarda attentivement.

\- Vous êtes pâle. Vous avez besoin de vous reposer.

J'hochai la tête en guise de réponse. Il passa son bras derrière mon dos et m'aida à m'allonger sur le lit. Par chance nos ébats amoureux d'un peu plus tôt et l'heure tardive n'avaient pas permis aux domestiques de refaire notre lit. Mon époux put ainsi remettre les couvertures et les fourrures sans être obligé de me tenir contre lui.

Il releva mon menton avec son index et pencha sa tête en direction de la mienne. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent et nos langues se retrouvèrent rapidement pour danser avec sensualité. Sa main caressa ma joue tandis que la mienne s'accrocha à son poignet pour l'inciter à ne jamais s'arrêter.

Le désir de mourir asphyxiés ne faisant pas partie de nos projets, il mit fin à notre baiser, permettant à nos souffles de se mélanger et de fouetter le visage de l'autre.

\- Il faut vous reposer, maintenant.

\- Vous êtes sûr que cela peut attendre ?

\- Votre santé m'importe plus que cette histoire. Nous la réglerons demain.

Le ton formel avec lequel il m'avait répondu m'indiqua qu'il ne valait mieux pas que j'insistasse pour retrouver Jasper et Kate. De toute façon, j'étais incapable de sortir de ce lit et il était inconcevable que ces deux-là vinssent dans nos appartements pour me parler. Il avait donc raison. Cette histoire pouvait attendre demain. Il en valait de ma santé et celle de mon bébé.

\- Edward ?

\- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je sais ce que vous allez me dire mais, je reste sur ma position. Tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve fondée qu'ils sont innocents, Kate et Jasper dormiront dans un cachot séparé.

\- Isabella …

\- Avec tout ce qui nous est tombé dessus, je me dois de me méfier et vous aussi par la même occasion. Certes, vous leur faites confiance mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon côté.

\- Et moi, vous me faites confiance ?

\- La question ne se pose pas. Je vous fais confiance mais pas à eux. Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Il ne répondit rien, soupira silencieusement et embrassa mon front. Je pensai qu'il allait ajouter un autre argument pour empêcher Kate et Jasper de dormir dans un cachot mais non, il ne fit rien. Après tout, ceci était bien mieux que de dormir dehors. Je ne leur priverai pas de nourriture. Seul le confort leur sera retiré le temps d'une nuit.

\- Je vais aller leur parler et je reviens.

J'hochai la tête tandis qu'il me répéta qu'il fallait que je me reposasse puis me laissa seule.

Et si ce qu'il me disait était vrai ? Et si Jasper et Kate étaient innocents ? Qu'avais-je bien pu louper pour ressentir autant de haine à leur égard ? Pourquoi quelle raison m'étais-je acharnée sur eux jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux se fît couper la tête. Du moins, jusqu'ici, je pensais que c'était le cas.

Si ce que me disait Edward était vrai, si je m'étais trompée sur leur compte, il y a un détail qui ne sera pas épargnée.

Ma culpabilité.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Eh oui, Kate est bel et bien vivante. Je vous invite à relire le chapitre de son exécution, le Chapitre XXI, _(si vous le souhaitez)_ et vous verrez que les détails que j'ai laissé ne prouvait pas que Kate se trouvait sur le billot.

Cela dit, je continue de vous faire un peu mariner haha. Les réponses seront apportées au prochain chapitre, promis !

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

L'épilogue possédant désormais son point final, l'histoire "The Queen" est donc terminée. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à poster et qui attendent vos avis avec impatience. J'espère que vous resterez fidèle jusqu'à connaître, à votre tour, le point final **:3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	34. Chapitre XXXII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Comme promis, une publication quotidienne. La correction des derniers chapitres est terminée. Du coup, je vais faire en sorte de publier un nouveau chapitre à la suite de celui-là puis, la fin dès demain histoire qu'elle soit reçue comme un petit cadeau. Je ne serai pas chez moi le jour du réveillon sauf pour Noël mais de toute façon, il va falloir que je fasse abstraction d'internet et de mon ordinateur pendant les trois prochains jours. Merci à ma correctrice.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Certes, il n'y aucune review pour le chapitre précédent étant donné que j'ai publié celui-ci très rapidement mais je tenais quand même à vous remercier parce que votre fidélité me touche beaucoup.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXII**

La nuit avait été terriblement longue. Mon esprit n'avait de cesse de me torturer à l'aide de pensées inimaginables allant à l'encontre de Kate et Jasper, m'empêchant de me reposer. Mes yeux tiraient vers le bas, mes paupières étaient lourdes et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil l'espace d'un instant.

Je supposais que la migraine qui venait de s'imposer était l'une des conséquences de mon insomnie…

Si chaque grossesse était différente, la mienne différait amplement de ma première puisque je me souvenais pas d'avoir été aussi épuisée que je l'étais actuellement. Je n'avais pas ressenti l'envie de me reposer. Au contraire, j'avais besoin de m'occuper les mains et la nuit me suffisait amplement.

Depuis que j'attendais mon deuxième bébé, les étourdissements ainsi que les coups de fatigue étaient très fréquents. Ce qui m'exaspérait car mes responsabilités au royaume m'empêchaient de me reposer en plein milieu de la journée…

Et le stress ressentit ces derniers jours n'allait rien arrangé.

Je soupirai lourdement et me tournai sur le côté pour observer et me délecter de l'innocence que reflétait mon époux lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le pays des rêves.

Lui au moins, il dormait à poings fermés…

Je soufflai, balayant son visage et le réveillant au passage. Zut, c'était justement ce que je voulais éviter de faire…

Ses pupilles vertes scrutèrent le plafond un instant avant qu'il ne se retournât pour les reporter sur moi et les ancrer dans les miennes. Il tenta de lire à l'intérieur et lorsqu'il fronça les sourcils, je ne pus que me fustiger de l'avoir empêcher de dormir plus longtemps.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir réveillé…, marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser.

\- Vous dormiez si bien.

Il releva mon menton avec son index pour m'inciter à le regarder puis me répondit :

\- Et vous, vous avez le teint plus pâle qu'hier.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir, avouai-je.

Il caressa ma joue, approcha son visage du mien et me vola un doux et tendre baiser. Ce fut à cet instant précis que mes hormones décidèrent d'agir en me faisant pleurer.

\- Pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Je vous ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Non, non, mes hormones jouent beaucoup avec mes émotions.

Il soupira de soulagement et m'embrassa une seconde fois, m'entraînant à gémir contre ses lèvres. Ma main gauche passa derrière sa nuque pour lui prodiguer un petit massage tandis que nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois de la journée.

Il prit mon geste comme une invitation pour me surplomber et s'installer entre mes jambes sans pour autant rompre notre baiser.

\- Si vous êtes trop fatiguée, arrêtez-moi maintenant.

Je voyais dans son regard tout le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi et malgré mon épuisement, j'avais envie de lui et de me perdre dans ses bras musclés. Qu'il me possédât tout simplement.

Je passai ma seconde main derrière sa nuque pour rapprocher son visage du mien et l'embrasser en guise de réponse. Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête et grogna contre mes lèvres, réveillant ma libido au passage.

\- Je vous veux, soufflai-je.

\- Vous m'aurez.

Il m'aida à retirer ma chemise en soie, la balança de l'autre côté de la pièce, balaya son regard noir sur mon corps nu, déposa un baiser sur mon petit ventre rond puis reprit sa position initiale. Nos lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre mais elles ne se rencontrèrent pas pour autant.

Mon cou fut le premier servi par ses baisers papillons tandis qu'une de ses mains voyagea jusqu'à mon intimité pour la taquiner et pour s'assurer que je fusse prête à le recevoir le moment venu.

Impatient de me faire sienne, il décida de ne pas perdre de temps dans les préliminaires, déposa les derniers baisers sur mon épaule, dans mon cou puis sur mes lèvres avant de s'installer confortablement entre mes jambes.

Ses yeux ancrés aux miens, il présenta son érection à mon entrée, attendit que je l'autorisasse d'un hochement de tête puis me posséda millimètre par millimètre. Nous lâchâmes tous les deux un grognement de bien-être. Que c'était bon d'être uni l'un à l'autre.

Ses coups de reins d'abord doux, devinrent plus profond et plus brutaux, me faisant hurler de plaisir. Il s'agrippa à mes hanches et replongea sa tête dans mon cou pour reprendre ses baisers. Mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille pour l'inciter à me pénétrer plus profondément. Quant à mes mains, celle de droite se chargea de caresser et griffer son dos tandis que l'autre fit de même sur son torse, profita de la fermeté de ses muscles lorsqu'ils étaient en action.

Désireux de me prendre autrement, il se retira de moi, m'incita à me mettre sur lui en lui laissant la vue sur mon dos et mes fesses. Il m'incita à m'allonger sur lui, encercla mes hanches de ses bras pour m'empêcher de bouger et reprit ses coups de reins rapides. Une de ses mains s'occupa de taquiner mon point sensible, m'entraînant dans mon premier orgasme de la matinée puis, il me suivit de près.

Il caressa mon ventre rond en faisant des cercles, me faisant frissonner et rire au passage. J'aimais lorsqu'il me touchait ainsi ou lorsqu'il me touchait tout court. Mon corps réagissait instantanément à ses gestes sans que je ne fusse capable de résister. D'un autre côté, je ne faisais aucun effort pour résister car je me sentais comblée dans des instants tels que celui-ci.

Malgré le fait que j'étais bien dans ses bras, la position dans laquelle nous étions devint rapidement inconfortable pour ma part. Je me retirai de son étreinte en roulant sur le côté et mis à plat ventre sur le matelas. Je passai mes bras sous mon oreiller et y posai ma tête pour regarder attentivement mon époux qui lui, fixait le plafond avec admiration.

La fatigue ayant complètement disparu, l'envie de lui donner du plaisir fut tellement puissante que je m'installai à califourchon sur lui et glissai jusqu'à son érection naissante. J'ignorais jusqu'à présent que ma simple proximité l'excitait et cela me donna un avantage. Celui de pouvoir le maintenir dans mes filets durant ma petite activité.

Son regard ne tarda à s'ancrer aux miennes. Il caressa ma joue tandis que je pris son érection entre mes mains. C'était la deuxième fois depuis que nous étions mariés que je faisais cela. Je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise dans ce genre de caresse mais dès lors que ses pupilles vertes se dilatèrent, je prenais peu à peu confiance en moi. J'allais lui donner du plaisir comme il aimait me le faire.

J'effectuai des va-et-vient avec ma main et déposai quelques baisers un peu partout sur l'objet de mes désirs et qui me faisait hurler de plaisir. Un grognement sourd sortit de sa gorge, m'excitant au passage. Désireuse de prendre mon temps et de le faire languir un moment, je le pris en bouche très lentement en m'aidant de ma langue pour le lécher en même temps.

\- Isabella…, grogna-t-il, me faisant rire.

Une de ses mains ne resta pas inerte en prenant mes cheveux pour me faciliter la tâche plutôt excitante. Puis, l'autre s'amusa à tracer un chemin le long de mon ventre et s'arrêta à sa destination favorite qu'il taquina, me faisant gémir.

Ne souhaitant qu'il réussît à prendre un certain contrôle sur notre étreinte, j'attrapai sa main rebelle, entrelaçai mes doigts avec les siens et la plaquai contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger. Il grogna de frustration, frustration qui fut rapidement remplacée par le plaisir que lui prodiguait ma petite gâterie.

\- Isabella, répéta-t-il.

Je le regardai dans les yeux et fus happée par ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême, ne laissant aucune trace de vert. Je lui offris un sourire victorieux et entamai des mouvements plus rapides pour l'emmener sur le chemin de l'extase.

Ses grognements étaient si excitants, si enivrants que je ne fis aucune pause dans mes mouvements, attendant patiemment qu'il jouît dans ma bouche. Il était si beau lorsqu'il fermait les yeux pour apprécier les sensations que j'arrivais à lui faire sentir.

Puis, sa poigne se resserra autour de mes cheveux ainsi qu'autour de nos mains entrelacées, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à être emporté par l'orgasme que je lui offrais. Je ne pus empêcher un gémissement en voyant sa mâchoire se contracter, l'entraînant à se déverser dans ma bouche.

Je restai immobile durant tout le processus puis relevai ma tête pour avaler sa semence, non sans grimacer. Son goût était plus amer que la dernière fois rendant la dégustation presque désagréable. Je replongeai sur son sexe, le nettoyai soigneusement, me roulai sur le côté et de le laissai profiter de ce moment post-orgasmique.

Il ouvrit les yeux, inspira et expira fortement, tourna sa tête pour me regarder intensément. Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche mais je pus aisément lire à travers ses pupilles envoûtantes qu'il ne s'était pas remis de mon petit traitement.

Fière de moi, j'esquissai un sourire arrogant, caressai son torse collant du bout de mes doigts et mordillai ma lèvre inférieure.

\- Vous aurez ma perte, déclara-t-il.

Il fonça sur mes lèvres tel un félin le ferait pour tuer sa proie et m'embrassa durement, m'arrachant des gémissements. Il me surplomba pour me rendre la monnaie de ma pièce. Y penser me suffit à être excitée et ce n'était pas son érection contre ma féminité qui allait faire taire ma libido.

Le moment était venu. Un moment que je ne pouvais fuir pour ne pas culpabiliser plus que je me préparais à ressentir ce sentiment parfois destructeur. Néanmoins, il était important pour nous, pour moi, d'avoir cette discussion avec Kate et Jasper.

J'appréhendais ce moment et bien que la matinée dans les bras de mon époux m'eût permis d'évacuer le stress que cette histoire me provoquait, je n'étais pas rassurée pour autant. L'épuisement revint au galop suivi de près par mon éternelle migraine. J'allais finir par me rendre malade si je continuai dans cette voie-là.

Je priai fortement pour qu'Edward se dépêchât d'aller chercher Kate et Jasper pour revenir avec eux dans mon bureau. En attendant, j'étais seule, la tête entre les mains pour tenter de relativiser et de voir les choses sous un autre angle. Après tout, le positif pouvait dominer le négatif si à la suite de cette confrontation, je découvrais qui était le ou les véritables traîtres.

\- Isabella, m'interpela mon époux que je n'avais pas entendu entrer.

Je le relevai immédiatement la tête et le vis me fixer avec inquiétude. Je souris pour tenter de le rassurer sur mon était que je ne l'étais pas moi-même et reportai mon regard sur Jasper et Kate qui se tenaient la main.

\- Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes amants ? demandai-je.

Ils se regardèrent un instant puis Jasper me répondit :

\- Nous ne le sommes depuis plusieurs mois.

\- Depuis plusieurs mois ? Mais, vous êtes tous les deux mariés…

\- Nous nous sommes rendus compte de notre attirance mutuelle lors des fiançailles de Kate mais nous n'avions aucune liaison avant son mariage.

Je fronçai les sourcils, me bloquant sur cette lettre qui avait pourtant dénoncé un adultère entre Jasper et Kate. Ma supposition que j'avais su tirer de la lettre ne s'avérait pas fausse. Ils étaient bel et bien des amants.

\- Vous êtes en train de me confirmer les propos énoncer dans la lettre ?

\- Oui mais, ce qui a été dit ne reflète en rien nos réelles attention puisque ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait écrite mais…

Kate s'arrêta soudainement de parler, regarda mon époux comme si elle attendait son accord pour me révéler la personne derrière toute cette mascarade. Cette autorisation ne lui servirait à rien car même s'il lui interdisait de me dire la vérité, je ne le laisserai pas faire. J'avais le droit de savoir.

\- Vous n'avez pas à demander mon autorisation, Kate. Il est temps de dire la vérité à mon épouse.

En entendant les mots de mon époux, je ressentis une soudaine envie de pleurer, appréhendant le moment où je connaitrais l'identité du meurtrier de mon bébé.

\- Qui a tué mon bébé ? demandai-je d'une voix tremblante.

\- Mère…, souffla-t-elle.

Cette révélation fut reçue comme si on venait de me poignarder en plein cœur. De toutes les personnes auxquelles j'avais pensé, Renée était la seule pour laquelle j'avais eu moins de soupçon… Comment une mère pouvait-elle commettre un crime pareil ?

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle ne me répondit pas et préféra baisser la tête comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

\- Pourquoi ?! m'emportai-je en tapant sur le bureau, la faisant sursauter.

\- Parce qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que vous l'humiliez le jour où j'ai rencontré mon fiancé.

\- Elle voulait avoir des détails sur ma vie sexuelle avec mon époux. Je n'ai fait que la remettre à sa place pour lui faire comprendre que cela ne la regardait pas ! C'est la seule raison qui l'a poussée à tuer mon bébé ?

\- Non…

\- Quelles sont les autres ?

\- Elle voulait que vous viviez la même chose qu'elle.

\- De ce que je me souviens, elle n'a jamais fait de fausse couche alors pourquoi dit-elle vouloir me faire vivre la même chose ?

\- Père a remplacé son bébé par vous. Elle ne le sait que depuis quelques mois mais pour elle, c'était comme si elle l'avait perdu. Elle souhaitait que vous connaissiez la même souffrance qu'elle.

Une douleur la poitrine s'ajouta à ma migraine, me forçant à y poser ma main pour tenter de la calmer sans aucun succès. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Edward venir à mes côtés et sentit sa main se poser sur mon épaule pour manifester son soutien.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa simple main qui me soutenait. J'aurais voulu qu'il réagît, qu'il fît part de son opinion ou qu'il posât les questions à ma place. De cette manière, j'avais l'impression que j'étais la seule à avoir perdu notre fils.

Ma conscience me rappela soudainement qu'il était au courant de tout et qu'il m'avait laissée dans l'ignorance pour une raison qui m'était encore inconnue.

Les larmes affluaient sur mes joues. Je ne cherchais pas à les essuyer, trop concentrée à digérer la vérité qui faisait mal. Terriblement mal.

Comment une mère pouvait-elle faire cela ? Justement, elle aurait dû savoir que la perte de mon bébé allait me faire souffrir. Elle aurait dû ressentir un minimum d'empathie à mon encontre puisque je n'étais en rien coupable des actes de Charlie.

D'un autre côté, je comprenais le fait qu'elle souffrait que son bébé eût été remplacé par un autre mais ce n'était pas une raison pour faire souffrir les autres. Je n'y étais pour rien dans cette histoire. Je n'avais pas décidé de partir en France pour être protégée et mariée à un homme de haut rang. Je n'en étais pas responsable et pourtant, c'était moi qui en avais payé le prix.

\- L'enfant est encore vivant, déclara Jasper, me forçant à le regarder.

\- Vous voulez dire, l'enfant biologique de Renée ?

Il hocha la tête et répondit :

\- Il a été déposé devant un couvent. Charlie ne l'a pas tué bien qu'il soit un bâtard. Il est en bonne santé.

\- Savait-elle qu'il était encore vivant ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Elle le savait, avoua Kate.

\- Pourquoi n'est-elle pas allée le retrouver au lieu de comploter contre moi, contre la couronne ?

\- Je sais simplement que Père lui a tout avoué mais je ne suis pas dans sa tête pour autant.

\- Depuis quand êtes-vous au courant ?

Jasper lâcha un long soupir, sortit une feuille de son pantalon et la déposa sur mon bureau. Je la regardai avec méfiance avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de la lettre qui m'avait fait comprendre que Kate était responsable de la mort de mon bébé. Cependant, ses dires semblaient prouver le contraire.

\- Pourquoi me donnez-vous cette lettre ? lui demandai-je.

\- Cette lettre n'a jamais été écrite par Kate, me répondit-il.

\- Il y a pourtant sa signature.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de mon écriture, Isabella.

\- Vous essayez de me dire que… que Mère l'aurait écrite à votre place ?

Ils hochèrent négativement de la tête puis Kate me corrigea :

\- Alice l'y a aidé.

\- Alice ?!

\- Alice a été influencée par Irina d'Ancenis qui souhaitait aider son époux, Thibault d'Ancenis à accéder à la couronne.

\- Mais Thibault n'est pas de sang royal. Il ne peut pas accéder à la couronne.

\- Il est mon cousin, intervint Edward.

Je fus d'ailleurs surprise de son intervention. Il avait été plutôt effacé depuis le début de la conversation, ce qui ne put que me décevoir. Après tout, il semblait au courant de toute cette histoire. Ce n'était pas seulement à Kate et Jasper de me dire la vérité. Lui aussi était concerné et devait donc, apporter plus de détails.

\- Votre cousin ? Je l'ignorais…

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Pourtant, cela aurait pu m'empêcher d'accuser à tort Jasper parce que je pensais qu'il était le seul à comploter contre vous et à réclamer le trône.

\- Thibault n'a jamais manifesté le besoin de devenir roi. Je pense sincèrement que c'était le souhait de son épouse. En revanche, il ne se cachait pas lorsqu'il souhaitait me montrer qu'il vous voulait.

\- Cessez de montrer votre jalousie. Vous savez parfaitement que jamais je ne me laisserais courtiser par cet homme insupportable, Edward.

Il soupira lourdement, retira sa main de mon épaule et se plaça devant la fenêtre, manifestant son envie de me réprimander par rapport au ton que j'avais employé avec lui. Je l'imitai de peu, me retenant de le provoquer davantage. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment. Nous aurions tout le temps de nous disputer après quand tout serait terminé.

\- Puisque vous dites qu'Alice a écrit cette lettre. Quelles sont les preuves qui vous ont amenés à la soupçonner ?

\- Alice est la seule personne à nous avoir surpris en train de… de coucher ensemble. Son désir de vengeance s'est caractérisé par cette lettre parce que, autant elle acceptait que Jasper ait des maîtresses, autant le fait de savoir que sa propre sœur était l'une d'entre elles, ne pouvait être tolérable.

\- Je ne peux que la comprendre, répondis-je sèchement.

Certes, la fabrication de cette fausse preuve n'était pas pardonnable mais j'ignorais ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais découvert une de mes sœurs adoptives dans les bras de mon époux à la place de l'ingrate de l'autre jour.

Alice était bien trop gentille pour avoir toléré les tromperies de Jasper et ce dernier en avait profité pour coucher avec Kate. Tous deux étaient en quelque sorte fautifs de cette fausse accusation. Et malheureusement pour elle, Irina avait profité de cette faiblesse.

\- Vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à vous-même, déclarai-je en me levant de mon bureau tandis que je sentis le regard de mon époux sur moi.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas dire cela, Isabella.

Je fronçai les sourcils et me tournai pour affronter mon époux. Je lui fis signe de continuer à m'expliquer de point de vue avant que je pusse faire de même avec le mien.

\- Alice a falsifié une preuve pour accuser Kate qui aurait pu se retrouver la tête tranchée si nous n'avions pas pris soin de l'interroger avant de l'envoyer sur l'échafaud.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue, Edward mais si Alice a agi ainsi, c'est uniquement de la faute de Kate et Jasper qui auraient pu au moins éviter de profiter de sa tolérance par rapport à ses tromperies pour coucher en cachette.

\- Vous êtes en train de défendre une criminelle, Isabella.

\- Alice n'est pas une criminelle ! Sa naïveté a permis à Irina de profiter de la situation pour inciter à écrire cette maudite lettre. J'ai peut-être été stupide en y croyant dur comme fer, en demandant à votre père de condamner à mort Kate et en accusant à tort Jasper, mais je suis la seule à qui elle est venue demander de l'aide.

\- De l'aide ? Alice n'a fait que vous espionner pour vous atteindre. Ouvrez les yeux, Isabella ! m'incita-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes épaules.

Je le repoussai violemment.

\- Mes yeux sont parfaitement ouverts ! Vous croyez que vous êtes le seul à avoir fait une enquête de votre côté et pourtant, vous étiez au courant que j'avais demandé à mes dames de compagnie de la surveiller de près !

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'elles vous ont rapporté ? me demanda-t-il sévèrement.

Je ne voulais pas me disputer avec lui devant Jasper et Kate mais puisqu'il semblait aimer me pousser à bout alors j'allais lui montrer que malgré le fait que je me fusse trompée sur le compte de son bâtard de frère, que je n'étais stupide.

\- Elles m'ont fait comprendre qu'Alice n'était qu'un pion. Elles ne savaient pas qui profitait de sa naïveté, cependant, répondis-je, calmement.

\- Que vous a dit Alice, l'autre jour ?

\- L'autre jour ?

\- Avant que vous ne partiez pour l'Angleterre.

Je fronçai les sourcils et partis dans mes souvenirs pour me rappeler des mots qu'elle avait prononcés.

\- Elle m'a demandé de l'aider à annuler son mariage et de l'emmener avec moi en Angleterre. A votre avis, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ?

Je regardai mon époux puis répétai mon geste à l'encontre de Kate et de Jasper, jaugeant leur réaction. Visiblement, le bâtard ne semblait pas au courant au vu de sa surprise.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris Jasper ? Vous devriez vous réjouir qu'elle ait souhaité annuler votre mariage pour pouvoir baiser avec Kate en paix. Mais vous êtes tous pareils, vous les hommes. Vous ne pensez qu'à coucher à droite et à gauche et vous nous offrez cette mine choquée dès lors que le divorce est évoqué.

\- Isabella, ça suffit, m'ordonna Edward.

\- Ne vous en faites, dis-je en me tournant vers lui, je vous visais pas personnellement.

Il soupira lourdement et me fusilla du regard. Il ne voulait pas que j'exposasse au grand jour sa faiblesse mais je n'allais pas le faire. Ou du moins, je ne parlais de lui directement. Nous avions réglés cette histoire avant de partir en Angleterre. Je visai simplement ses autres tromperies.

Je supposais que les deux amants pouvaient facilement faire le rapprochement mais à vrai dire, je n'en avais cure puisque de toute façon, ils n'étaient pas les mieux placés pour nous juger.

\- Qui a été exécutée à votre place, Kate ? demandai-je, désireuse de changer de sujet.

\- Une paysanne.

\- Une paysanne ?!

\- Carlisle m'a demandé de mettre une croix rouge sur sa porte pour qu'elle soit emmenée à l'échafaud à la place de Kate, intervint Jasper.

\- Pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans le cachot ?

\- Elle avait volé du pain pour nourrir ses enfants.

J'hoquetai de surprise en entendant sa réponse. J'écarquillai des yeux et tentai de calmer le flot de colère qui s'infiltrait dans tous mes pores pour éviter d'exploser. Je respirai fortement et serrai les poings pour faire descendre la tension.

\- Pourquoi ne pas avoir annulé la condamnation ? Tout aurait été beaucoup plus simple.

\- Carlisle ne voulait pas.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

\- Il ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant de l'enquête qu'il avait ouvert parce qu'il voulait être certain que la preuve apporté par l'époux de Kate soit fausse sans pour autant vous en informer.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une femme a été exécutée parce qu'elle voulait nourrir ses enfants et qu'elle était au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment ? Que le fait d'annuler la condamnation était impossible sous prétexte que vous aviez peur de ma réaction ?!

Je ris jaune, complètement choquée par ce que je venais d'apprendre. Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment j'avais pu faire pour ne pas remarquer cette mascarade.

Puis, je me souvins que la jeune femme avait gardé la tête baissée pour prier. J'avais été trop loin pour me rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Kate. Elle lui ressemblait tellement…

\- Et vous ? Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ? demandai-je à mon époux.

\- Je devais respecter ses ordres et vous protéger.

\- Mais me protéger de quoi ? Mais enfin… Une femme innocente est morte !

Je regardai Kate et enchaînai :

\- Vous m'avez dit que vous saviez qu'Alice était derrière la lettre certes, mais depuis combien de temps vous savez que Renée m'avait trahie ?

\- Depuis la veille de mon exécution.

\- De l'exécution de cette pauvre femme, vous voulez dire ! Pourquoi ne pas avoir condamné Renée à sa place ? Tout cela aurait été beaucoup plus simple !

\- Parce que Carlisle entretenait une liaison avec Renée, avoua Jasper.

\- Pardon ?! nous écriâmes Edward et moi.

Visiblement, il n'était pas au courant de cela. C'était assez plaisant de constater qu'il ignorait certains détails bien que je fusse celle qui avait été prise pour une idiote depuis le début. Il semblerait d'ailleurs que mon entourage aimât le faire et me sortir l'excuse d'avoir voulu me protéger comme unique explication.

\- Renée était la maîtresse de notre père ? demanda mon époux.

Jasper hocha la tête.

\- J'en ai été une aussi… confessa Kate, timidement.

Et elle avait de quoi être timide !

Un rapide coup d'œil sur Jasper m'annonça qu'il ne semblait pas gêné d'entendre qu'il avait une liaison avec l'une des maîtresses de son père.

\- Vous étiez au courant ?

\- J'ai… j'étais présent.

Nom d'un chien, mais dans quel monde vivions-nous ? Je savais que les rois avaient plusieurs maîtresses mais il s'agissait tout de même d'inceste ! Même mon époux n'arrivait pas à digérer la pilule. Nous voilà au moins sur la même longueur d'ondes.

\- Ce fut pendant ce genre de moment qu'Alice nous a découvert, déclara Kate.

Je sus ce qui me prit mais j'éclatai soudainement de rire. Je riais tellement que je dus me tenir contre le coin de mon bureau pour m'empêcher de m'écrouler au sol. Un peu de tenue tout de même.

\- Pourquoi riez-vous ? me demanda Edward.

Je m'arrêtai de rire, essuyai les quelques larmes et répondis :

\- En toute honnêteté, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Cette histoire est totalement absurde et pourtant, je ne peux que comprendre la réaction d'Alice. Je suis d'ailleurs persuadée que j'aurais agi de manière plus violente.

\- Qu'auriez-vous fait ?

Je le regardai et fus surprise de voir une lueur d'excitation dans ses pupilles vertes. Il était sérieux ? Il était excité par ce que je venais de lui dire ? Ou alors, il se préparait à l'être et c'était pour cette raison qu'il m'avait demandé jusqu'où ma jalousie pouvait aller.

Avant de lui répondre, je me mis en tête mon époux en train de coucher avec son père et Kate. Ma conscience ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à s'imaginer un plan d'attaque pour se venger des trois personnes responsables. Et bon sang, elle débordait d'idées aussi géniales et tordues les unes que les autres.

\- Si vous aviez couché avec Kate et votre père...

Rien de m'imaginer cette image, me fit grimacer de dégoût. Edward eût la même réaction que moi en regardant Kate. J'ignorais jusque-là que ma sœur d'adoption le révulsait. _Intéressant…_ Il n'était pas si faible face aux femmes finalement. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne pas penser qu'avec ce qu'il avait entre les jambes.

\- Je n'aurais rien fait contre le Roi pour éviter de me retrouver sur le billot mais, en revanche, j'aurais organisé un plan pour faire tuer Kate.

Edward me regarda avec surprise malgré le fait qu'il souriait, s'imaginant sûrement me voir à l'œuvre. Quand je disais que je n'arrivais pas à cerner cet homme, je ne mentais pas. Il était parfois compliqué à comprendre. Et pourtant, son sourire malicieux me fit frissonner et rougir de la racine des cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils.

Bon sang, moi aussi je devenais folle !

Quant à Kate, elle hoqueta de surprise, me forçant à lever les yeux au ciel. Elle ne pensait tout de même pas que je la laisserai en vie après une telle découverte ?

D'un autre côté, je n'avais pas réagi de la sorte envers les maîtresses de mon époux. Qu'il eût couché avec son père et une femme ou avec une seule femme, ne devrait pas m'empêcher de réagir différemment que par les larmes et les cris.

Je fis la liste des femmes que j'avais surprise dans les bras de mon époux, me promettant d'agir en conséquence. Cependant, la liste était longue. Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire disparaître autant de personnes d'un coup. Et si je me préoccupais de la dernière ? Décidemment, ma conscience était en forme, ce soir.

\- Ne soyez pas choquée, Kate. Si vous n'arrivez pas à garder les jambes serrées, vous ne pouvez que vous en prendre à vous-même.

\- Je fais ce que je veux avec mon corps !

\- Certes, tant que je ne vous retrouve pas dans les bras de mon époux, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. Quitte à vous déshonorer, ce ne sont plus mes affaires. En revanche, je n'accepterai pas ce genre de comportement dans mon royaume. Vos frasques ont été responsables de nombreuses conséquences. Et il en va de même pour vous, Jasper. Il manquerait plus que je vous retrouve en train de coucher avec mon conseiller et Kate.

Tous deux soupirèrent lourdement en baissant la tête.

\- N'empêche, vous avez eu un sacré culot de venir ici en pensant me faire culpabiliser. Il en va de même pour vous, Edward.

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils pour marquer son incompréhension.

\- Ne me regardez pas comme cela, vous savez très bien où je veux en venir ! Tous trois avez essayé de me faire culpabiliser par rapport aux accusations que j'ai pu porter à l'encontre de Kate et de Jasper alors qu'en réalité, c'est à vous deux, dis-je en regardant les amants, de vous responsabiliser par rapport à cette histoire.

\- Nous ne pensions pas qu'Alice agirait ainsi, répondit Jasper en haussant les épaules.

\- Comme je l'ai stipulé plutôt, Alice a peut-être falsifié cette preuve pour condamner Kate et m'emmener sur la piste de Jasper, elle n'a été que le pion d'Irina alors qu'elle pensait qu'elle était le vôtre. Cette femme a profité de sa naïveté et de sa tristesse par rapport à votre trahison pour faire ce qu'elle voulait et cela a fonctionné.

\- Nous n'avons trahi personne ! répliqua Kate, énervée.

\- Cessez de faire l'innocente, Kate. Un adultère est perçu comme une trahison. Mettez-vous à la place d'Alice. Qu'auriez-vous fait si vous l'aviez surprise en train de coucher avec votre époux ?

Kate baissa la tête, honteuse. Je raclai ma gorge pour l'inciter à me répondre avec honnêteté. Cette femme m'exaspérait et je me demandai comment j'avais fait pour ne pas voir les facettes cachées de sa personnalité avant que chacune de nous ne fussent mariées.

\- Je l'aurais tué, je suppose.

\- Vous supposez ?

\- Non, je l'aurais fait.

\- C'est ce que je voulais entendre. Vous pouvez désormais comprendre que je prenne la défense d'Alice plutôt que la vôtre.

Edward écouta attentivement notre conversation en hochant plusieurs fois la tête, démontrant qu'il était en accord avec mon point de vue. Nous étions une nouvelle fois sur la même longueur d'onde, ce qui me fit plaisir intérieurement.

\- Vous ne voulez pas condamner Alice ? me demanda-t-il.

Je réfléchis quelques instants bien que je possédais déjà la réponse depuis un moment. Je souhaitais simplement être certaine de mon choix.

\- Non, Alice ne sera pas condamnée. Je souhaite d'ailleurs vous demander l'autorisation de la faire venir sur mes terres et d'autoriser l'annulation de son mariage.

Il me fixa en plissant les yeux, regarda Jasper qui ne semblait pas en accord avec ma requête puis, me répondit :

\- J'accepte votre requête.

\- J'en ai une autre…, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Bon sang, tout dans son regard m'indiquait qu'il me désirait. J'étais vraiment bonne pour aller dans un couvent pour calmer mon dévergondage et mon excitation alors que je devrais lui en vouloir de ne pas m'avoir dit la vérité.

\- Je suppose que vous allez repartir en France pour assister à l'exécution de Renée et Irina ?

\- Je suis dans l'obligation d'être présent et je souhaite m'assurer que leurs têtes soient bien coupées. Je pars dans deux jours.

\- Je ne pourrai pas vous accompagner à cause de ma grossesse. Par conséquent, je ne serai pas présente aux exécutions mais je souhaite quand même vous demander une faveur.

\- Je vous écoute, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix grave.

D'accord, il fallait que ma libido se rendormît rapidement si je ne voulais sauter sur lui alors que nous parlions des exécutions à venir et que nous n'étions pas seuls. Je devenais complètement folle ou alors, je l'étais déjà…

\- Je souhaite que Renée subisse la même douleur que j'ai ressentie. Vous pensez la même chose que moi ?

\- Le bûcher ?

\- Le bûcher, confirmai-je en souriant.

Je ne sus lequel de nous deux rompit la distance qui nous séparait pour nous embrasser mais dès lors que nos lèvres se rencontrèrent, nous pûmes confirmer que nous avions la même pensée et les mêmes agissements vis-à-vis des traîtres.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Jasper et Kate se regarder comme s'ils avaient peur de l'image que nous reflétions actuellement. J'avais l'impression qu'ils prenaient conscience qu'à nous deux, nous réussirions à anéantir les traîtres, qu'importait le temps que cela pourrait prendre.

Notre puissance en jalousait plus d'un et nous, nous nous réjouissons de les voir pâlir rien qu'en nous regardant ou en pensant à nous.

La fin de journée arriva rapidement. Kate et Jasper l'appartement que j'avais accepté de leur laissé à contrecœur. Heureusement qu'ils ne resteraient pas à ma cour. Leur présence m'importunait.

\- Vous partez quand pour la France ? demandai-je en retirant mes boucles d'oreille pour les poser sur ma coiffeuse.

\- Dans deux jours, répondit-il en se déshabillant.

A travers le miroir, mes yeux s'attardèrent sur son torse parfaitement musclé et pour lequel je fondais littéralement. J'étais indéniablement attirée par lui. Sa posture, dans ses gestes, dans son physique, réclamaient mon attention. Et mon corps était incapable d'écouter le moindre signe de résistance que je tentais de lui soumettre.

Lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, je ne sus pour quelle raison mais je les baissai instantanément pour regarder mon imposante alliance, comme si j'avais peur d'être prise en faute alors que j'avais le droit de regarder mon mari.

\- Ne soyez pas gênée lorsque vous me regardez, déclara-t-il en caressant mon cou avec sa main.

Je ne l'avais même pas entendu s'approcher, trop concentrée sur ma bague. Maintenant, il en profitait pour caresser mon cou, m'arrachant plusieurs frissons et me forçant à fermer les yeux sur chacun de ses passages.

\- Je ne suis pas gênée, répondis-je.

Il arrêta de me toucher, déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, sur ma joue puis sur mes lèvres avant de retirer son pantalon. Désormais vêtu de sa chemise en soie, je refusai de le regarder l'enlever pour éviter de lui sauter dessus alors que j'avais quelque chose à lui avouer.

Je retirai la totalité de mes bijoux – hormis mon alliance – me levai, me déshabillai sans avoir besoin de son aide ou celle d'une domestique et gardai ma chemise. Je défis les couvertures de mon côté et m'allongeai, attendant patiemment qu'il vint me rejoindre.

\- Que diriez-vous de boire un peu de vin ? me proposa-t-il.

\- Je préfère ne pas boire de vin. La santé de mon bébé m'est primordiale.

\- J'ai toujours entendu que le vin était fortement conseillé.

\- Ma sage-femme anglaise m'a pourtant dit le contraire et au vu de ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois que j'en ai bus, je préfère écouter son conseil.

\- Je voulais partager cela avec vous.

\- Ne vous empêchez pas d'en boire.

\- N'ayez crainte, je réussirai à combler cette envie par une autre, me répondit-il en me rejoignant.

Il accompagna sa réponse par un tendre baiser, m'arrachant un gémissement. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais répété le conseil de Maria en alliant l'alcool et le sexe … Peut-être avait-il eu cette idée dans la tête ? En attendant, cela n'était pas possible et il fallait que je lui parlasse avant de le laisser continuer.

\- Edward, dis-je en posant mes deux mains contre son buste pour le repousser.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous avouer quelque chose.

Il devint soudainement inquiet et méfiant face à la révélation que je m'apprêtais à lui faire. J'ignorais quelles interrogations et théories passaient dans sa tête mais il fallait à tout prix que je le stoppasse.

\- N'ayez crainte, cela ne nous concerne pas directement.

Il soupira de soulagement puis me regarda en plissant les yeux. Le sachant impatient, je soufflai et enchaînai :

\- Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où était passée votre ancienne maîtresse ? lui demandai-je en traçant le contour de ses muscles avec mes doigts.

\- J'ai supposé qu'elle avait compris qu'il n'y aurait rien d'autre entre nous.

Je souris et continuai :

\- Son absence à la cour ne vous a pas intriguée ?

\- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

Mon sourire s'agrandit.

\- Isabella, cessez de me faire miroiter, grogna-t-il, me faisant rire.

\- Il se pourrait que sa soudaine absence ne fût pas un choix qui lui était propre.

Il fronça les sourcils puis les écarquilla, comprenant enfin où je voulais en venir.

\- Vous l'avez tué ?

\- Je l'ai tué indirectement.

\- Pourquoi et comment avez-vous fait cela ?

Désireuse de lui répondre en entrant dans la séduction, je me plaçai à califourchon sur lui, me penchai vers ses lèvres sans daigner l'embrasser.

\- Il se pourrait que cette fois-ci, elle fût la maîtresse de trop.

\- Votre jalousie a été la seule raison ?

Je frottai mon intimité contre son érection. Dans ses yeux, je vis que je le rendais fou ce qui me poussa à aller un peu plus loin. Mes envies dépassèrent mes résolutions prises un peu plus tôt mais cela n'avait plus d'importance pour moi.

Je me relevai, retirai ma chemise et la balançai à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je pris son érection entre ma main, le positionna en face de mon entrée et m'empalai doucement sur lui. Je gémis et rejetai ma tête en arrière pour savourer cette sensation retrouvée.

\- Souvenez-vous, dis-je en ondulant sur lui tandis que ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches.

Visiblement, mes révélations ne semblaient guère le gêner et ses yeux noirs de désir pour moi en étaient la preuve vivante.

\- Il y a quelques mois, vous m'avez dit que vous désirez planter votre épée dans chaque homme qui osait poser un regard sur moi mais étant donné qu'ils étaient nobles, ils étaient trop importants pour que vous puissiez franchir le pas. Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Et comment … L'envie est toujours présente dès qu'il s'agit de vous.

\- Cette putain, dis-je en me penchant sur lui, Eléonore de Chartres, était un danger autant pour vous que pour moi et pour notre alliance. Sa vie n'était guère importante et sa mort a été ressentie comme une victoire.

Sa prise se resserra sur mes hanches et il profita de sa force pour entamer des puissants coups de reins, m'arrachant plusieurs gémissements avant de s'arrêter pour me répondre.

\- J'ignorais que vous seriez capable de marquer votre territoire en complotant un assassinat, dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux.

\- Qu'elles soient anglaises ou françaises, vous saurez ce qui arrivera aux putains que vous oserez courtiser. Notre divorce ne sera pas la seule conséquence.

\- Notre divorce ne se produira pas et je ne vous trahirai plus puisque lorsque je l'ai fait, c'était uniquement pour me venger. Je vous en fais le serment.

\- Je le sais mais je préfère vous mettre en garde. S'il n'y a pas de divorce, sachez que je ne m'interdirai plus de me faire courtiser par un autre homme.

Ma réplique ne due pas lui plaire puisqu'il me fit rouler sous lui et me confia :

\- Qu'ils soient anglais ou français, je tuerai tous ceux qui oseront s'approcher de vous pour vous demander vos faveurs.

\- Vous n'avez encore jamais tué le moindre noble.

\- Détrompez-vous, répondit-il en m'offrant un sourire arrogant.

Il suivit sa réplique par un baiser et des longs et puissants coups de reins, m'empêchant d'en savoir plus. Mais tout compte fait, les détails ne m'importaient guère.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi n'avez-vous jamais revu Charles, votre cousin ?

Ce fut à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

\- Vous avez tué mon cousin ?

Il me donna un, deux puis trois brutaux coups de reins, m'arrachant un cri de surprise au passage puis me répondit :

\- Mon mercenaire est le plus doué de tous ceux que j'ai pu connaître jusqu'à ce jour où j'ai comploté pour tuer votre cousin et qu'il revenu me confirmer sa mort.

Il se pencha à mon oreille et me susurra :

\- Vous m'appartenez.

\- Tout comme vous m'appartenez, dis-je en prenant son visage en coupe.

Nous conclûmes par un dur baiser. Notre étreinte quant à elle, résumait autant notre jalousie et notre possessivité, symbole de notre force mais aussi de notre faiblesse.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

J'ai finis de vous faire mariner sur cette histoire de trahison _héhé,_ il était temps. Je tenais à garder un peu de suspens jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire sinon ce n'est plus drôle.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

Etant donné que je vous ai offert deux chapitres en une journée, j'espère que vous me renverrez la pareille en étant nombreux à commenter **:3** Je croise les doigts ! **:3**

L'épilogue possédant désormais son point final, l'histoire "The Queen" est donc terminée. Il me reste encore quelques chapitres à poster et qui attendent vos avis avec impatience. J'espère que vous resterez fidèle jusqu'à connaître, à votre tour, le point final **:3**

 **Sur ce, je vous dis à demain** _(ou à ce soir, qui sait ? :P)_ **!**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	35. Chapitre XXXIII

**HELLO EVERYBODY !**

Chose promise, chose due ! Le dernier chapitre est ici, dans les bacs et entre vos mains. Il n'attend que votre jugement. S'en suivra de l'épilogue qui sera posté directement après. Si ce n'était pas Noël, j'aurais mis plus de temps à les poster histoire d'attendre d'avoir un maximum de reviews pour les deux chapitres précédents mais bon, cela me permettra de réfléchir à une autre histoire. Merci à ma correctrice pour son travail et ses conseils.

 **MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !**

Merci à _Nedwige Stew, larosesurleau, Rya-Chiii & Grazie_ pour votre fidélité !

.

..

...

 **Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Mawden :** Merci pour ta review ! Hihi, je constate alors qu'il s'agit de ton chapitre préféré si je me fie à tes mots :3 Il est vrai que je n'ai pas fait apparaître Renée dans de nombreux chapitres mais tu comprends maintenant que mon but était de la faire oublier haha :P Tu as raison, Edward  & Isabella _(d'ailleurs, cette dernière s'en rend compte haha)_ deviennent fous mais j'aime le fait de montrer qu'au fond, ils se ressemblent beaucoup sur certains point. J'adore aussi créer des personnages possessifs entre eux et je vois que je m'en suis sortie haut la main :3 Alice était et est restée la fille naïve. Elle n'est pas méchante. Elle se laisse juste manipuler facilement notamment par Irina. Franchement, le côté goujat de Kate et Jasper, je ne l'avais pas prévu. Je n'ai pas su maîtriser mes doigts qui ont courus sur le clavier et puis en me relisant, je me suis dis que c'était pas mal. Je ne voulais que Kate et Jasper soient cent pour cent innocent, tu vois ? Ils ont aussi leur part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. Pour Carlisle, il était roi et couchait avec tout ce qui bougeait comme beaucoup de monarque à cette époque et Renée n'y a pas échappé haha. Ne t'en fais, mon cerveau travaille déjà sur une nouvelle histoire. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour écrire les premiers chapitres avant de publier ma fiction. J'espère que la suite te plaira, Passes de bonnes fêtes  & Bonne lecture !

...

..

.

 **BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XXXIII**

Edward était parti en France, accompagné par Kate et Jasper. Ces derniers ne souhaitaient plus se cacher et montrer que ma sœur d'adoption était en réalité vivante. Le frère bâtard de mon époux avait même accepté de divorcer d'Alice, lui permettant de retrouver un semblant de liberté.

Mon époux avait assisté aux exécutions de Renée et d'Irina et si ce que mes ambassadeurs me rapportaient de leur voyage en France était vrai, la femme qui avait été ma mère pendant plus de dix-huit ans, avait souffert l'agonie sur un bûcher. J'avais été très heureuse de constater que ma requête avait été respectée.

Edward m'avait écrit, m'indiquant qu'il ne pouvait pas rentrer en Angleterre aussitôt à cause des affaires de l'Etat qui l'accaparaient. Je m'étais inquiétée qu'il me trompât une nouvelle fois puis, j'avais fini par me convaincre qu'il connaissait les conséquences d'une autre erreur de sa part. Il m'avait promis qu'il ne ferait rien, qu'il ne se ferait plus avoir par ses sujets et il continuait à le faire sur les quelques lettres qu'il réussissait à me faire parvenir.

Quatre mois avaient défilé à la vitesse de la lumière, laissant le mois d'octobre s'installer en douceur. L'absence d'Edward à mes côtés se faisait rapidement sentir. Je fus déçue que mon mari ne pût pas voir la taille de mon ventre évoluer. D'ailleurs, le volume qu'il prenait me faisait souffrir au niveau du dos et ma poitrine n'en était pas pour autant épargnée. J'en étais arrivée à un point où j'avais besoin d'Elena pour m'aider dans certains de mes déplacements. Heureusement que j'arrivais à me tenir debout.

Cependant, une séparation aussi longue était à prévoir. Nous avions deux royaumes à gérer et bien qu'il m'eût promis de tout mettre en œuvre pour revenir rapidement, je m'étais attendue à ce qu'il ne pût pas tenir sa promesse. Au moins, il faisait en sorte de m'expliquer la durée indéterminée de son absence.

La peste en avait été la principale raison. Je préférais aisément que mon époux restât en sécurité au château plutôt qu'il ne prît le risque d'être contaminé. D'ailleurs, j'avais su par le biais de mes dames de compagnie que la famille royale avait été transférée au château de Chenonceau, un lieu où j'aurais adoré me rendre. Dans d'autres circonstances, bien entendu.

Malheureusement, l'épidémie de la peste avait fait beaucoup de victimes. Quelques-uns de mes ambassadeurs étaient décédés et Maria ainsi que son fils et sa fille y avaient aussi succombés. J'avais été dévastée en apprenant la nouvelle par Rosalie qui n'avait pas pu rester avec elle étant donné que son époux faisait partie de la famille royale. Elle avait été contrainte de laisser notre amie et s'en voulait beaucoup pour cela. De plus, chaque personne qui était décédée de la peste avait été brûlée pour éviter de contaminer plus de personnes.

Mais qui disait épidémie disait famine. Le peuple français avait été obligé de brûler leurs récoltes de peur qu'elle ne fût contaminée par le virus. Par conséquent, je m'étais empressée d'envoyer une moitié du blé qui avait été récolté en Angleterre pour leur permettre de se relever et éviter de voir le nombre de mort s'élever. Notre alliance ne consistait pas seulement à nous aider lors des guerres, elle nous permettait aussi de nous entraider dès lors qu'un des royaumes était plus faible que l'autre.

Du côté de l'Angleterre, j'avais réussi à vaincre la famine et la dernière récolte avait été très bonne mais afin de pouvoir prévoir un autre problème de ce genre, j'avais ordonné de prélever des impôts auprès des hauts dignitaires du royaume.

Au départ, j'avais décidé de mettre en place cette loi définitivement puis, après avoir reçu la colère des principaux intéressés et m'être entretenue avec mes conseillers, nous avions fini par conclure que le prélèvement des impôts auprès des nobles s'effectuerait pendant une durée déterminée. Nous n'avions pas encore fixé le jour précis où ils arrêteraient de payer mais nous y mettrions fin dès lors que la somme attendue serait atteinte.

Régner n'était pas facile tous les jours et je craignais de commettre des erreurs à chaque fois. Et bien évidemment, il m'était arrivé d'en faire quelques-unes mais j'arrivais facilement à me rattraper. J'avais su m'entourer de plusieurs conseillers en qui désormais, je pouvais avoir confiance. Grâce à eux et à leur dévotion de vouloir entrer dans mon estime, je connaissais tous les secrets de l'Angleterre, de mon pays.

Quant à mon couronnement, j'avais transmis à Thomas le besoin d'être couronnée après mon accouchement. Je préférais ne pas être gênée par mon ventre volumineux et surtout, ne pas accoucher pendant cette journée importante. Il m'avait assuré que les préparatifs n'étaient pas terminés et que mon bébé aurait le temps de naître jusque-là.

Aujourd'hui, était une journée ordinaire où comme chaque matin, je prenais un bain pour me détendre. Je prenais cette habitude depuis que j'avais compris que mon ventre serait plus volumineux que la normale et mes douleurs dorsales me le prouvaient chaque jour.

Je grimaçai en sentant un tiraillement au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Ce genre de douleur était régulier puisque j'en sentais depuis les premières semaines de ma grossesse. L'eau chaude était un véritable remède dont je ne pouvais me passer. Cependant, je savais que le jour de mon accouchement approchait à grands pas. Néanmoins, je priai intérieurement pour que mon bébé naquît à terme. Je ne voulais pas revivre le même cauchemar qu'auparavant.

Je sursautai en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes épaules puis des lèvres embrasser mon cou telle la caresse d'une plume. Sa barbe naissante piqua gentiment ma peau, m'entraînant à pencher ma tête. Son odeur quant à elle, chatouilla mes narines. Je souris en reconnaissant la personne qui venait d'interrompre mon moment de solitude.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu arriver.

\- J'ai demandé à Thomas de ne pas vous prévenir de mon arrivée.

\- J'apprécie beaucoup ce genre de surprise.

Il intensifia ses baisers en léchant ma peau, m'arrachant un gémissement. Je le sentis sourire au creux de mon cou, me montrant clairement que mes réactions lui plaisaient.

Il m'avait tellement manqué que sa présence à mes côtés avait été terriblement dure à remplacer. Avant notre mariage, je ne m'étais imaginée que mon époux créait un vide, une sensation désagréable dès lors qu'il serait loin de moi.

Evidemment, j'avais espéré avoir une bonne relation avec ce dernier et ce n'était surtout pas avec son comportement d'avant, que j'aurais été amenée à éprouver un tel sentiment. Et pourtant, c'était bel et bien le contraire qui se produisait. Il suffisait qu'il se trouvât dans le château pour que je devinsse folle.

\- Vous m'avez manqué, me susurra-t-il à l'entrée de mon oreille.

Ses mots me firent frissonner de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Il n'avait même pas besoin de me toucher ou de me parler que mon corps le désirât ardemment.

Sa main migra sous ma chemise en soie et s'arrêta sur mon sein droit, m'arrachant un grognement plaintif. Ma poitrine était si douloureuse que le moindre toucher m'était insupportable. Un simple effleurement réussissait à me faire pleurer.

\- Vous avez mal ? me demanda-t-il.

\- Ma poitrine est très douloureuse. Je ne vais pas pouvoir supporter vos caresses à ce niveau-là.

\- Je promets de faire attention, répondit-il en retirant sa main de ma chemise.

Sa soudaine absence me fit grogner de frustration, lui arrachant un rire au passage. Il me confia que lorsque nous étions seuls, il n'arrivait jamais à contrôler son corps et que me toucher était un besoin devenu primaire. Je souris et je gémis en guise de réponse ce qui sembla le satisfaire.

Il caressa mon bedon à travers ma chemise puis continua ses baisers papillons dans mon cou. Immédiatement, mes contractions disparurent en un claquement de doigt. Mon bébé reconnaissait-il son père ou était-il conscient que seules les caresses de ce dernier m'apaisaient ?

Je tournai ma tête, le regardai, fixai ses lèvres avec envie, lui laissant l'opportunité de rapprocher mon visage du sien passant sa main dans ma nuque et de m'embrasser avec douceur. Son pouce caressait ma lèvre inférieure pendant notre baiser tandis que je ne pus retenir mes quelques gémissements. Ma main gauche se créa un chemin pour se loger dans son cou, où je pus lui prodiguer un massage avec mes doigts. Il grogna contre ma bouche, m'arrachant un rire. C'était si bon de le retrouver.

\- Comment va notre bébé ? m'interrogea-t-il, les yeux pétillants.

J'agrandis mon sourire lorsqu'il intensifia ses caresses sur mon ventre, lui volai un baiser et lui répondis :

\- Il va très bien et bientôt il sera là.

\- C'est pour cela que je suis parti de Fontainebleau il y a de cela une semaine. Je savais que le moment approchait et je vous avais promis que je serais à vos côtés pour le voir naître.

\- Si vous aviez des affaires importantes à gérer en France, j'aurais compris votre absence.

\- Ces affaires peuvent attendre plusieurs jours. Emmett sait me remplacer pendant mon absence. Il est père d'une fille, il comprend mon envie d'être auprès de mon épouse.

\- Pourtant, les hommes n'ont pas le droit d'assister à l'accouchement. Ils doivent rester à l'écart. Je me souviens même avoir vu Charlie partir à la chasse lorsque Renée était en train d'accoucher d'Alice. Je n'avais que deux ans mais mes souvenirs restent intacts. Mais peut-être que pour vous ce sera différent. Peut-être que vous resterez dans une pièce voisine ou dans le couloir parce qu'il s'agit de la naissance de votre potentiel héritier.

Il soupira lourdement et me répondit :

\- Vous devriez savoir que ces histoires d'impureté ne m'atteignent pas. Je serai auprès de vous lorsque vous accoucherez, comme je vous l'ai promis.

Je m'apprêtai à répliquer lorsqu'une douleur me tirailla au niveau de mon bas-ventre. Je posai ma main dessus pour tenter de calmer les élancements. Même mon époux m'y aida sans aucun succès.

\- Vous êtes sûre que vous allez bien ?

\- Je vais bien. J'ai eu les mêmes contractions au début de ma grossesse.

\- Vous devriez vous reposer.

\- Impossible… Je dois rencontrer le Roi d'Ecosse, son épouse et son secrétaire royal pour tenter de mettre en place une alliance et instaurer la paix entre nos deux royaumes. Je ne peux décemment ignorer cette rencontre.

Il ne répondit rien et embrassa ma tempe. Ma contraction disparue, je demandai à mon époux de m'aider à sortir de mon bain. Normalement, une de mes dames de compagnie ou une domestique m'y aidait mais puisqu'il était à mes côtés, autant en profiter.

J'enjambai difficilement le bord de la baignoire et m'appuyai contre l'avant-bras droit de mon mari pour me maintenir debout. Après avoir trouvé une position stable, je retirai ma chemise mouillée et le laissai passer une couverture sur mes épaules pour m'aider à me sécher.

Il me vola un baiser puis introduisit sa langue dans ma bouche, rendant notre baiser langoureux. Nous nous embrassâmes ainsi jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Heureusement que l'air manquant dans nos poumons respectifs nous rappela à l'ordre.

...

..

.

..

...

Jacques, le Roi d'Ecosse, était un homme âgé et sûr de lui, de ce qu'il représentait. Un homme typique de son rang. Il me rappelait Carlisle avec le regard qu'il portait à son épouse, Marie d'Egmont et la façon dont il me jaugeait. Une femme à la tête d'un pays ne faisait pas partie de ses principes mais qu'importait son jugement, je n'allais pas m'abaisser sous prétexte qu'il était le sexe supérieur.

Le secrétaire royal Patrick Hepburn du Roi d'Ecosse était un homme froid et particulièrement hautain. Je commençais à comprendre que l'idée de la paix entre l'Angleterre et l'Ecosse ne venait pas de lui mais de son souverain et qu'il n'était en aucun cas d'accord avec ses idées. Il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres.

Pendant cette rencontre, j'avais sollicité la présence de William qui m'avait parlé d'une potentielle alliance en épousant Margaret Stuart, la fille du Roi d'Ecosse. Mon époux se trouvait aussi à mes côtés puisque dans quelques temps, il deviendrait Prince consort d'Angleterre et régnerait à mes côtés.

Cependant, pour éviter les regards curieux et d'être dérangés, nous nous trouvions dans mon bureau personnel et ainsi, nous avions la possibilité de discuter sans être interrompus. Je n'éloignais pas le risque d'être demandée à tout instant mais étant donné que j'avais demandé à ne pas être dérangée, je priai intérieurement pour qu'aucun problème ne survînt.

\- Je suis honorée de pouvoir vous accueillir au sein de mon royaume. Sachez que votre présence est importante autant pour vous que pour moi. Une alliance entre nos deux pays serait hautement favorable. Avez-vous des points importants que vous souhaitiez que nous étudiions ?

Jacques me fixa en plissant les yeux, cherchant à savoir si mon assurance cachait quelque chose. Or, j'étais parfaitement naturelle. J'avais préparé cette phrase dans ma tête depuis plus de deux semaines. Il fallait que je fisse bonne impression si je souhaitais que le mariage entre William et Margaret eût lieu.

Mon demi-frère sembla fier de mon discours et son sourire en était la preuve. Mon époux, quant à lui, ne disait rien. Il préférait se tenir en retrait et observer de loin pour pouvoir mieux intervenir dès que le moment serait venu. J'appréciais le fait qu'il me laissât régner et prendre mes décisions. Cependant, je ne restais réceptive à ses précieux conseils.

\- Reine Isabella, vous dites que l'alliance entre nos deux pays serait bénéfique pour nos deux royaumes mais vous oubliez que c'est votre père qui a déclaré la guerre à l'Ecosse.

\- Je conçois votre méfiance vis-à-vis de ma proposition et vous avez le droit de remettre en doute mon honnêteté mais sachez que je ne fais pas des promesses en l'air.

\- Quels seront les avantages de notre alliance ?

Je souris et répondis :

\- Je souhaitais que l'on établisse les avantages ensemble.

Je me permis de regarder mon époux qui hocha la tête comme pour me féliciter de la démarche que j'entreprenais. Il m'avait lui-même appris que je devais imposer mes limites lors de la composition d'un contrat et j'avais bien l'intention d'appliquer ses recommandations.

Je pris place derrière mon bureau et l'incitait à s'installer en face de moi. Son épouse l'imita tandis que William et Edward se placèrent derrière moi. Sur le côté, un moine écrivait le déroulé de notre réunion et se préparait à écrire le contrat si alliance il y avait.

\- Je vous écoute. Quels points souhaitez-vous éclaircir ?

\- Permettez-moi de vous dire que votre grossesse étant très avancée, le risque que vous mouriez en couche n'est pas nul. Si malheureusement, un évènement tel que celui-ci se produit, qu'adviendra-t-il de notre alliance ?

Je ne m'étais pas attendue à ce genre de question, me forçant à réfléchir à ma réponse puisque je ne l'avais pas préparée. Toutefois, ses interrogations étaient bonnes et bien trouvées.

\- N'oubliez pas que les chances que mon épouse survive à l'accouchement ne sont pas nulles, intervint mon époux d'un ton sec.

Je me tournai pour le regarder et le surpris en train de reluquer Jacques d'un regard glacial qui pourrait faire pâlir des milliers de personnes. Visiblement, il ne tolérait pas le fait que mon potentiel décès fût énoncé par cet homme.

Moi non plus, je n'approuvais pas ses dires et pourtant, Jacques avait raison de s'intéresser à l'avenir. Malgré mon jeune âge, et ma récente accession au trône, je devais m'assurer qu'après ma mort, les choses se dérouleraient comme je le souhaitais même si une fois décédée, je ne pourrais plus rien contrôler. Après tout, un accident était si vite arrivé.

\- Si je meurs en couche, mon bébé accèdera au trône et cela n'empêchera pas pour autant à William et Margaret de rester marié. Les alliances se font grâce aux mariages.

\- Et si l'un des deux meurt ? Ce ne sera plus question de mariage et l'alliance sera rompue.

\- Si vous souhaitez qu'une alliance durable existe entre nos deux pays, vous êtes libre de me le demander. Après, nous sommes ici pour créer un contrat, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vais m'entretenir avec mon secrétaire, si vous le voulez bien.

\- Faites ce dont vous avez besoin mais ne vous éloignez pas trop.

Le Roi et Patrick sortirent de la pièce, laissant Marie d'Egmont seule en notre compagnie. Cette dernière admirait ses pieds et semblait s'en contenter depuis que la réunion avait commencé. J'étais tentée de lui parler mais je renonçai, désireuse de m'entretenir avec mon époux et mon demi-frère.

\- A votre avis, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de se dire ? leur demandai-je à voix basse pour ne pas être entendue par la Marie.

\- Ce sont les arguments parfaits. L'entretien avec son secrétaire n'est qu'une façon de vous faire mariner alors qu'il a déjà pris sa décision, répondit William.

Je reportai mon regard sur mon époux pour obtenir son avis. Il me fixa intensément et rétorqua :

\- A sa place, j'analyserais votre proposition. L'idée de créer une alliance entre l'Ecosse et l'Angleterre est très intéressante mais, il n'aura pas pris sa décision en revenant vers vous, me répondit Edward.

\- Patrick est contre cette alliance. Il pourrait parfaitement le convaincre d'y renoncer, dis-je, craintive.

\- Il ne faut pas qu'il refuse, répliqua William, soudainement inquiet.

\- William, pour quelles autres raisons souhaitez-vous épouser Margaret Stuart ?

Il écarquilla des yeux, rougit et baissa la tête. C'était bel et bien la première fois que je voyais un homme rougir, ce qui me fit sourire. Sa réaction révélait les réelles raisons qui l'avaient poussée à me faire part de sa demande. Cependant, j'attendais qu'il avouât de lui-même.

\- Comment l'avez-vous rencontrée ?

\- Je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée mais j'ai eu la chance de pouvoir voir son portrait et je suis tombé sous le charme de son teint de porcelaine et de ses yeux verts. L'alliance est un argument parmi tant d'autres.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et mon regard se posa sur celui de mon époux, qui m'imita. Je me souvins de notre conversation d'il y a plusieurs mois où il m'avait fait part du désir de me posséder dès lors que ses yeux s'étaient posés sur mon portrait. En soudant mes pupilles avec les siennes, je compris qu'il pensait à la même chose que moi.

\- Je vais tout faire pour cette alliance existe mais après, Jacques a aussi son mot à dire. Je ne peux pas lui forcer la main.

\- Je suis amplement conscient de ce détail et je prie tous les jours pour qu'un jour, j'épouse Margaret.

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais en fus incapable. Une contraction revint ravager mon corps, m'arrachant une grimace et un gémissement de douleur. Par réflexe, je posai ma main sur le poignet de mon époux – qui était posé sur le dossier de la chaise – pour m'aider à supporter la douleur.

\- Isabella, vous allez bien ? me demanda William.

La douleur était tellement insupportable que je ne pus le rassurer sur mon état. De toute façon, il ne m'aurait pas crue.

Puis, la sensation de m'être fait pipi dessus se ressentit et je compris immédiatement ce qui était en train d'arriver.

\- Oh, je crois que…

\- Votre souveraine a perdu les eaux, intervint Marie d'Edgmont en regardant les deux hommes présents à mes côtés.

Ce fut à cet instant que Jacques et Patrick revinrent dans la pièce avec un sourire. Sourire qui disparut à l'instant même où ils me virent à moitié recroquevillée sur ma chaise.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Jacques.

\- La Reine a perdu les eaux, lui répondit son épouse.

\- Nous souhaitons quand même vous faire part de notre accord.

Mon époux dû s'éloigner de moi, s'empara du contrat que le moine avait partiellement écrit et le posa sur mon bureau.

\- Dans ce cas, signez les contrats présents sur le bureau de mon épouse, leur indiqua Edward.

\- Si vous souhaitez, nous pourrons nous rencontrer une nouvelle fois pour compléter notre accord. Par la suite, nous organiserons un ballet en l'honneur des fiançailles de votre fille avec William ainsi que pour la naissance de mon bébé, réussis-je à dire avant qu'une contraction ne vint me rappeler à l'ordre.

Conscient qu'il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, Edward porta avec ma chaise et ordonna à Patrick d'ouvrir la porte adjacente à mes appartements pour le laisser passer. Quant à William, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour aller chercher une sage-femme, affolant mes sujets au passage.

Edward posa la chaise à côté de notre lit, me porta et m'aida à m'y allonger. Il m'embrassa sur la tempe, m'apaisant un petit peu.

Cependant, la peur de revivre le même cauchemar d'il y a quelques mois revint me hanter et le fait que j'accouchai un mois plus tôt que prévu augmenta mes craintes de perdre une nouvelle fois mon bébé.

Il n'était pas question que cette journée se répétât car cette fois-ci, je n'y survivrai pas.

...

..

.

..

...

Ce matin-là, je me réveillai en douceur mais courbaturée malgré tout. Je plissai les yeux, ne supportant pas la lumière aveuglante. Je grognai, m'étirai et regardai autour de moi, tentant de me rappeler ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

La réalité me revint rapidement et je levai les yeux au ciel pour avoir osé oublier les évènements de la veille.

Doucement, je soulevai les couvertures épaisses, posai ma main sur mon ventre qui maintenant, était plat. La panique s'empara de moi, me demandant où se trouvait mon bébé. J'avais l'impression de revivre la même journée, celle où j'avais constaté que mon fils était mort en le portant dans mes bras.

Puis, les souvenirs me revinrent en mémoire, refusant de me laissait souffrir une fois de plus. Je me souvins de la sage-femme qui me demandait de pousser à chaque contraction, de la main de mon époux que j'avais serré de toutes mes forces pour supporter la douleur, des cris de mon bébé qui m'avait pleuré de joie et d'épuisement. Et enfin, je me rappelai d'une phrase :

\- Il faut recommencer, Majesté.

Au début, je n'avais pas compris. Mon bébé était né, pourquoi serai-je obligée de recommencer. Les nouvelles contractions ne m'avaient pas laissées le temps d'analyser au mieux la situation. D'après ma sage-femme, un deuxième bébé allait arriver.

Je n'avais pas voulu la croire et pourtant, j'avais poussé instinctivement à chaque contraction jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de mon deuxième bébé surgissent. Inutile de préciser que ma joie fut décuplée et que mon épuisement avait atteint une limite que je n'avais encore jamais franchis.

Je revins au moment présent, me tournai et constatai que mon époux m'observait de ses yeux pétillants. Il semblait heureux. Je lui avais donné deux bébés au lieu d'un. Je me roulai sur le côté, passai mes mains sous mon oreiller et lui souris.

\- Je suis en vie, soufflai-je.

Il caressa ma joue puis, rétorqua :

\- Vous avez fait preuve d'une force incroyable. Je suis heureux que vous soyez toujours à mes côtés.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je lui répondis :

\- Il faut croire que Dieu désirait que je continue de vous dominer.

\- Me dominer ? Vous ne m'avez jamais dominé.

\- Cessez de nier. Vous savez que je vous domine d'une quelconque façon.

Il inspira bruyamment, se releva à l'aide de son coude et approcha son visage du mien. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les miennes et l'envie de l'embrasser fut terriblement puissante. Néanmoins, je tenais à ce que ce fut lui, qui fit le premier pas.

\- Je ne vous l'avouerai jamais car ma virilité en prendrait un coup.

Je ris contre ses lèvres tandis qu'il pressa les siennes contre les miennes. Ma main gauche voyagea sur sa joue puis, alla se loger dans sa nuque pour lui offrir son fidèle massage. Edward grogna contre ma bouche, m'arrachant un sourire. Je savais qu'il aimait mon petit traitement. Un traitement que j'avais pris l'habitude de faire depuis qu'il était revenu de Calais.

\- J'aime quand vous faites cela, déclara-t-il.

\- Je sais, dis-je simplement.

Nous nous embrassâmes une dernière fois, laissant nos langues se rencontrer dans une infime douceur. Le retrouver même après une nuit, était toujours aussi agréable.

\- Mes bébés … Où sont mes bébés ? demandai-je en rompant notre étreinte.

Je désirai les voir, les rencontrer. Bien que je les aie portés à tour de rôle après leur naissance, pour moi, ce n'était pas suffisant. Je voulais les voir parce que mon instinct maternel me criait de me lever et de me précipiter pour les prendre dans mes bras.

\- Nos bébés vont bien. Ils sont en très bonne santé. Ils dorment dans la pièce à côté. Une nourrice s'est occupée d'eux pendant que vous dormiez.

\- Je veux les voir.

Il m'offrit son adorable sourire en coin, me vola un baiser et me fit signe de me lever du lit. Je m'exécutai, attendit qu'il enfilât sa chemise en soie et son pantalon. Le voir s'habiller me rappela la tenue dans laquelle je me trouvais. Je la jaugeai, me demandant si j'étais obligée de vêtir d'un corset et de ma robe avant d'aller voir mes bébés.

\- Suis-je obligée de me changer ? lui demandai-je.

\- Il n'y a personne dans la pièce. Libre à vous de garder votre chemise.

Dans son regard, je pus aisément lire que ma tenue ne le dérangeait pas à condition qu'il fût le seul à pouvoir profiter de la vue. Je souris et levai les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il haussa les épaules en guise de réponse.

\- Je ne me serais jamais présentée en chemise devant d'autres personnes que vous, mon cher mari, assurai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas mais son regard noir de désir réussit à me faire rougir de la racine de mes cheveux jusqu'à la pointe de mes orteils. Je raclai ma gorge. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie qu'il me possédât. Mes pensées étaient encore vrillées sur mon accouchement et la fatigue m'empêchait de penser à autre chose. Il devrait patienter quelques jours voire, quelques semaines.

\- Êtes-vous prête à rencontrer nos enfants ? me demanda-t-il ?

\- Oui, soufflai-je en m'emparant de la main qu'il me tendait.

Nous entrâmes dans la pièce adjacente où reposaient nos bébés. A l'intérieur, deux berceaux se trouvaient au centre et quelques bougies éclairaient les lieux. Je m'en approchai instinctivement et découvris les deux êtres les plus importants de ma vie. Ma chair, mon sang.

Le fait d'avoir mis au monde deux bébés au lieu d'un me faisait penser à Dieu qui après m'avoir enlevé mon fils, m'avait offert la possibilité d'être maman deux fois même si pour moi, j'avais eu trois enfants.

Je me créai un passage entre les deux berceaux pour être encore plus proche d'eux.

\- Vous pouvez les toucher et les porter.

\- Je sais mais j'ai peur de leur faire mal. Ils sont si petits et semblent si fragiles, répondis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je relevai ma tête et croisai le regard de mon époux qui me jaugeait avec inquiétude. Je souris pour lui assurer que j'allais bien et enchaînai :

\- Nous avons eu nos deux bébés.

Il s'approcha de moi pour se placer à mes côtés, souleva mon menton avec son index pour me forcer à ancrer mes pupilles aux siennes.

\- Nous avons eu notre revanche. La naissance de nos bébés en inquiètera plus d'un.

\- Il faudra redoubler d'effort pour leur sécurité. La nourrice vous semble-t-elle quelqu'un de fiable ?

\- A premier abord, oui.

\- Justement, concernant la nourrice, je souhaiterai éduquer nos enfants nous-même. Evidemment, nous serons obligés de les confier à des personnes de confiance lorsque nous ne pourrons pas les garder auprès de nous.

\- C'est ce que j'allais vous proposer.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il n'était pas concevable de confier l'éducation de nos enfants. Je m'occuperai personnellement d'apprendre à notre fils comment régner et vous ferez de même avec notre fille. Nous les confierons à une nourrice que lorsque cela sera nécessaire.

Touchée et pensant qu'il confierait la garde de nos enfants à des tierces personnes – comme les nobles en général - les larmes coulèrent naturellement sur mes joues. J'étais encore très émotive et pour éviter qu'il ne s'inquiète, je me relevai sur la pointe des pieds et capturai ses lèvres sous les miennes pour lui voler un baiser.

\- Merci, soufflai-je.

Il me répondit en m'embrassant à son tour puis, je me tournai vers mes bébés et pris mon fils – qui était réveillé – dans mes bras. Je ne connaissais pas encore les gestes à adopter mais j'arrivai à trouver ceux qui me permettront de mettre mes bébés en sécurité au creux de mes bras.

De son côté, Edward m'imita avec notre fille. J'appréhendais un peu la relation entre eux deux. Etant donné qu'il s'occupera plus de notre fils pour son éducation et son apprentissage et le fait qu'il souhaitait avoir un garçon depuis tant d'année, je me demandais s'il permettrait à notre fille de s'épanouir avec lui.

\- Bonjour Charlotte, dit-il en la regardant.

Je souris amoureusement en voyant mon mari et ma fille. Je gardai en moi l'appréhension ressentie plus tôt et profitai de l'image qu'ils me renvoyaient.

\- J'ignorais que vous vouliez l'appeler Charlotte.

\- C'est vous, qui l'avez appelé comme cela après sa naissance.

J'écarquillai les yeux, surprise de sa révélation. Je ne me souvenais même pas que j'aie donné un nom à ma fille. Je me fis une claque mentale pour avoir osé oublier cet instant.

\- J'avais oublié, quelle idiote.

\- Vous étiez en train de vous endormir lorsque vous aviez dit son prénom.

\- Ceci explique cela.

Mon regard se reporta sur mon fils qui lui, me fixait de ses petits yeux bleus. Je me demandai si ses pupilles prendraient la même couleur que ceux de son père, des miens ou resteront tel quel. Ses cheveux bruns étaient une caractéristique m'appartenant puisque ceux de mon époux étaient bronze.

\- Et comment avons-nous appelé notre fils ?

\- Je propose Louis pour rendre hommage à mon grand-père.

Je relevai la tête pour regarder mon époux et lui répondre :

\- Louis et Charlotte, dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit en retour. J'emmenai notre fils dans notre chambre, suivit de près par mon mari. Je m'installai sur notre lit en faisant attention au petit être que je portais. Je m'assis contre la tête de lit, imitée par Edward, et berçai mon bébé tandis que son visage changea de couleur et devint rouge avant qu'il n'exprimât son mécontentement par les pleurs.

La panique s'empara rapidement de moi, me demandant ce qui le mettait dans cet état. Puis, je réussi à me calmer en respirant et en réfléchissant à la situation. A son âge, il ne pouvait qu'avoir faim … Je tentai donc de soulever maladroitement ma chemise en soie et lui présentai mon sein droit. Je soupirai de soulagement en constatant que je ne m'étais pas trompée.

\- Tu avais faim, dis-je en souriant avant de paniquer une nouvelle fois en entendant ma fille pleurer.

\- Elle a faim, assura mon époux.

\- Mais comment je vais faire ?

\- Nous n'allons pas pouvoir nous passer d'une nourrice pour les nourrir surtout s'ils ont faim en même temps.

J'hochai la tête tandis que mon cœur se serra, culpabilisant de devoir faire nourrir ma fille par une autre femme ou mon fils lorsque les rôles seront inversés. Cependant, je devais mettre ma jalousie de côté. Ce n'était sain de l'être alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une nourrice qui m'aidait à m'occuper de mes deux bébés.

\- Je vais aller la chercher.

\- Où loge-t-elle ?

\- Dans une pièce adjacente à leur chambre.

J'acquiesçai et le laissai sortir de la pièce, emmenant notre fille avec lui. J'étais déjà impatiente qu'ils revinssent auprès de nous.

Nos enfants nourris, ils dormaient paisiblement entre nos deux corps où nous pûmes les admirer. Je fondais littéralement lorsque je les voyais bouger ou gazouiller. Mon cœur de maman était comblé.

Edward, quant à lui, montrait très peu ses sentiments vis-à-vis d'eux mais ses yeux pétillants me témoignaient tout l'amour qu'il leur portait.

\- Je trouve que notre fils est plus dodu que notre fille, dis-je en caressant le ventre du principal intéressé.

\- Les hommes ont besoin de plus de force.

Je pouffai en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Il est surtout très gourmand. Je l'ai allaité très longtemps. Vous avez donc raison, les hommes ont tendance à manger plus qu'ils ne devraient et dès leur plus jeune âge.

Il m'offrit son sourire en coin.

\- Désirez-vous manger quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il.

Je m'apprêtai à refuser mais mon estomac décida qu'il était temps de se manifester. Mon époux entendit son gargouillement, n'attendit pas une réponse de ma part, quitta le lit et s'en alla chercher un peu de nourriture.

Je profitai de cet instant pour m'allonger sur le ventre, passer mon bras droit sous l'oreiller et y poser ma tête dans le but d'être encore plus proche de mes bébés que je ne l'étais déjà.

J'étais maintenant incapable de m'en séparer. Ils étaient toute ma vie.

Pourtant, je savais que je n'aurais pas l'occasion de me reposer toute la journée. Le répit n'était pas autorisé pour une personne de mon rang. M'éloigner de mes deux amours allait être insupportable. Cependant, c'était l'occasion d'apprendre à être à la fois présente pour mon peuple et mes enfants. Et puis, je ne serais pas seule. Que ce fût en France ou en Angleterre, Edward serait auprès de moi pour m'aider.

La porte de nos appartements s'ouvrit sur Edward, un plateau dans les mains. Je me remis dans ma position initiale et me concentrai sur chaque geste qu'il effectuait jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouvât assis contre la tête de notre lit, le plateau sur ses cuisses.

\- La nourriture ici est beaucoup moins variée que celle en France, dit-il avec un regard taquin.

\- Cessez de critiquer ! le fustigeai-je en le frappant sur l'épaule.

\- Je ne fais que constater, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

La jeune noble française au fond de moi confirma ses dires malgré moi. La nourriture en Angleterre était très bonne mais il fût vrai qu'en France, je me souvins m'être régalée de nombreuses fois.

Je me mis à rire en remarquant que je dénigrai la nourriture anglaise intérieurement. Je secouai la tête de droite à gauche, me promettant de ne pas faire part de cette critique à un de mes sujets. Certains pouvaient être très susceptibles et s'emporter pour un détail qui n'en valait pas la peine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire ?

\- Je suis en train de me dire que vous avez raison.

\- Vous n'aviez pas besoin de me le dire. Je le savais déjà.

Je le regardai en souriant et m'emparai de la grappe de raisin qu'il me tendit. Je la mangeai avec un peu de fromage, trouvant l'assemblage des deux aliments très goûteux.

Nous mangeâmes tout ce qu'il avait apporté. J'avais été tellement affamée que mon époux s'était senti obligé, prétextant qu'il avait déjà mangé pendant que je dormais. Je lui avais proposé d'aller chercher d'autres grappes de raisin mais il refusa. Je n'avais pas insisté et l'avait laissé retourner en cuisine pour débarrasser le plateau.

Il était revenu rapidement auprès de nous et m'aida à coucher nos bébés dans leur berceau respectif. Nous les admirâmes un long moment. Moi, inquiète qu'il leur arrivât quelque chose pendant notre absence. Lui, tentant de me rassurer sur leur sécurité. Je ne l'empêchai pas de se coucher et de m'attendre mais je fus néanmoins heureuse qu'il restât à mes côtés le temps que je réussisse à sortir de leur chambre.

\- Une héritière pour l'Angleterre, dis-je en caressant le ventre de notre fille.

Mon époux m'imita sur le ventre de notre fils et s'exclama :

\- Un héritier pour la France.

Je souris et craquai littéralement. J'avais su réaliser la promesse que j'avais faite en lui offrant le fils tant attendu. Il avait son héritier, celui qui le succèderait après sa mort. La lignée était conservée et j'en étais fière.

Cependant, Louis et Charlotte ne seraient pas nos seuls enfants, je m'en faisais la promesse.

* * *

 **THE END !**

Alors, **qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

Louis et Charlotte sont enfin nés ! Beaucoup d'entre vous ont devinés qu'elle attendait des jumeaux alors que cette idée m'avait déjà traversé l'esprit bien avant vos hypothèses haha. Ils ont eu leur revanche comme le dit si bien Edward.

Maintenant, **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ?

 **Laissez-moi vos plus belles reviews & hypothèses & vos plus beaux scénarios !**

Je sais que vous en êtes capable _haha_

Je me tiens déjà prête à vous lire **:3**

Étant donné que je vous ai offert beaucoup de chapitres ces derniers jours, j'espère que vous me renverrez la pareille en étant nombreux à commenter **:3** Je croise les doigts ! **:3**

 **Sur ce, tenez-vous prêt pour l'épilogue !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**


	36. Épilogue

**EPILOGUE**

 **1 an plus tard**

 **Couronnement à l'Abbaye de Westminster**

 **Point de vue Edward**

La quatrième journée la plus importante de notre union venait d'arriver. La première n'était autre que notre mariage. La seconde, notre couronnement à française. La troisième, la naissance de nos deux bébés. Louis de France et Charlotte d'Angleterre faisaient notre bonheur.

Et aujourd'hui, Isabella d'Angleterre deviendrait définitivement Reine d'Angleterre, souveraine d'un des plus grands royaumes d'Europe.

La couronne serait enfin posée sur la tête de mon épouse, de cette femme qui avait su faire ses preuves alors qu'elle ne connaissait aucune règle, aucune méthode sur la façon de diriger un royaume.

Elle était aimée des anglais, de son peuple. Ces derniers la surnommaient : « La reine du peuple », totalement différent du sobriquet « La sorcière anglaise » que mes sujets lui avaient donné. Elle avait su instaurer des réformes pour minimiser les inégalités entre les nobles et les paysans. Elle n'avait pas pu leur permettre de vivre comme eux pour éviter de se mettre les nobles à dos mais elle avait facilité leur mode de vie.

Elle avançait, vêtue de la robe de l'Etat de velours pourpre décorée de dentelles dorées. Elle était indéniablement la femme la plus belle, la plus désirable de toutes celles qui avaient croisé mon chemin depuis tant d'années.

En tant que Prince consort d'Angleterre, je ne me trouvais pas à ses côtés pour être couronné après elle, contrairement aux Reines consort. Je me devais de patienter, debout à côté du trône d'Etat et me contenter d'observer mon épouse.

Le couronnement anglais était différent de celui de la France. Là où la Reine était couronnée en même temps que le Roi lorsque celui-ci était déjà marié lors de son accession au trône, seul le couronnement de leur souverain ou souveraine légitime suffisait dans le pays de mon épouse.

Isabella prit place sur le trône d'Etat non sans m'avoir lancé un regard appuyé. Le grand héraut de la jarretière, l'archevêque de Cantobery, le Lord Chancelier, le Lord Grand Chambellan, le Lord Grand Connétable et le Comte Maréchal, allèrent à l'est, au sud, à l'ouest et au nord de l'abbaye.

\- Messeigneurs, je présente devant vous Isabella d'Angleterre, votre reine légitime. Vous qui êtes venue en ce jour pour présenter vos hommages, êtes-vous prête à faire de même ? s'exclama l'archevêque.

\- Je le promets solennellement.

\- Emploierez-vous tout votre pouvoir à faire exécuter avec humanité, la loi et la dans tous vos jugements ?

\- Je promets de faire tout cela tout comme je promets de maintenir la paix et de respecter notre alliance avec la France et l'Ecosse.

Je souris en l'entendant faire la même promesse que j'avais faite le jour de mon couronnement. Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque je la vis tendre sa main dans ma direction. Nous entrelaçâmes nos doigts ensemble tandis que mon regard se vrilla sur son ventre dont je pouvais deviner la petite bosse aperçue tôt ce matin.

Je me souvins du jour où elle m'avait annoncé cette nouvelle. Nous venions de nous perdre dans les bras l'un de l'autre et nous regardions le plafond pour savourer l'instant après notre orgasme mutuel.

Elle avait pris ma main, l'avait posé sur son ventre et m'avait regardé en souriant. La seule que je vis furent ses rougeurs sur son visage de porcelaine et ses yeux chocolat pétillants. Pour me ramener au moment présent, elle avait serré ma main et me força à fixer l'endroit où deux corps étaient unis.

\- Vous sentez ? m'avait-elle demandé.

\- Votre ventre est dur.

Un sourire éblouissant se dessina sur ses lèvres roses. Elle avait rompit l'étreinte de nos mains, s'était appuyée à l'aide de son coude et s'était penchée sur moi pour me répondre :

\- Je suis enceinte de mon quatrième bébé, me confia-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres avec les miennes.

En l'entendant dire « mon quatrième bébé », je me souvins que mon épouse comptait notre fils mort comme son premier bébé et je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de penser cela car malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu la chance de vivre, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas alors qu'elle l'avait porté pendant six longs mois.

\- La sage-femme m'a dit que j'étais enceinte depuis trois mois.

\- Je suis si fier que l'on puisse agrandir notre famille et avoir autant d'héritier que nous souhaitons, lui avais-je répondu en lui volant un baiser.

Par la suite, elle m'avait confié espérait de pas être enceinte de jumeaux pour plusieurs raisons. La première était qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre un accouchement éprouvant malgré le fait que ce jour fût gravé à jamais dans son cœur de maman. La seconde était qu'élever deux enfants à la fois était épuisant. Louis et Charlotte n'avaient qu'un an et dans quelques mois, un autre enfant viendrait compléter le tableau. Nous étions encore en plein dans leur éducation.

Je revins au moment présent lorsqu'arriva la fin du serment et qu'un ecclésiastique présenta une Bible du Roi Jacques à son monarque et s'exclama :

\- Voici la Sagesse. Ceci est la Loi royale. Ce sont les Oracles vivants de Dieu.

Puis, vint l'onction et le sacre où la tunique pourpre fût retirée pour enfiler la tunique blanche et où Isabella s'avança vers le King Edward's Chair, la chaise du couronnement, trônant au sommet d'un piédestal de plusieurs marches. Au-dessus de sa tête, se tînt un baldaquin pour l'onction.

Le Doyen de Westminster versa l'huile consacrée depuis une ampoule en forme d'aigle dans une cuillère. L'archevêque de Cantorbéry oignit ensuite la souveraine sur les mains, la tête et le cœur puis conclut l'onction par une bénédiction.

Isabella fût vêtue de la Tunique voilée, tunique blanche lâche de lin bordée de dentelles, sans manches et ouvertes sur les côtés et sans col, qui fût placée au-dessus de la Super Tunique qui était un long manteau de soie rose, de dentelle dorées et décoré des insignes royaux, descendait jusqu'aux chevilles et possédant de larges manches. Le vêtement était bordé de dentelle dorée et de soie rose. La Tunique Voilée symbolisait l'origine de l'autorité royale issue du peuple.

Lord Grand Chambellan lui présenta les éperons qui représentaient la chevalerie, l'archevêque de Cantorbéry, assisté des autres évêques, lui offrit l'épée d'apparat.

Par-dessus la Super Tunique, elle se vêtit ensuite de la Robe Royale – mante carrée bordée de soie pourpre et décorée de couronnes argentées, de symboles nationaux et les aigles impériaux en argent dans les quatre coins – et un foulard de soie dorée pour accompagner sa tenue.

L'archevêque présenta plusieurs joyaux de la couronne. Il lui offrit le globe royal qui représentait le pouvoir de Jésus sur le monde. Elle reçut un anneau représentant son mariage avec la nation, le sceptre à la colombe et le sceptre à la croix.

Isabella tint les deux sceptres dans chacune de ses mains tandis que l'archevêque de Cantorbéry plaça la couronne se Saint-Edward sur sa tête.

\- Dieu sauve la Reine ! Dieu sauve la Reine ! Dieu sauve la Reine ! l'acclama l'assemblée.

L'assemblée s'avança vers elle pour y déposer leurs couronnes et leurs couvre-chefs sur sa tête, arrachant un sourire sincère à leur souveraine.

A l'extérieur, depuis la Tour de Londres, des coups de canons furent tirés pour célébrer le couronnement.

Isabella se rendit vers le trône tandis que l'archevêque et les évêques prêtèrent à leur tour, serment :

\- Moi, John Morton, archevêque de Cantorbery, serai fidèle et loyal envers vous, notre Seigneur souverain, Reine de ce royaume et défenseur de la foi, ainsi qu'envers vos héritiers, successeurs, conformément à la loi. Que Dieu me vienne en aide, déclara-t-il, imité de près par les évêques.

Puis, ce fut au tour des pairs de prendre la place de l'archevêque. Thomas fut le premier à lui présenter ses hommages :

\- Moi, Thomas Duc de Norfolk, deviens votre serviteur fidèle, en toute loyauté et en vérité, je vous jure fidélité et jure de vivre et de mourir pour vous contre les ennemis de toutes sortes. Que Dieu me vienne en aide.

Le Premier Comte, le Premier Duc, le Premier Marquis, le Premier Vicomte, le Premier Baron – qui étaient présentés par les premiers pairs de leur rang – l'imitèrent.

Les ecclésiastiques présentèrent leurs hommages ensembles. Les membres de la famille royale, oncle, tante et autres cousins d'Isabella, vinrent les imiter.

Il faudrait peut-être instaurer cette réforme lors du couronnement de mon fils pour que ces sujets, vinrent lui rendre hommage. Ma fille aurait le droit puisqu'elle succéderait à sa mère mais changer le déroulement de cet événement en France était tout autre.

Je suivis mon épouse qui quitta la salle de couronnement et entra dans la chapelle de St Edward – également présente dans l'Abbaye – précédé par les porteurs de l'épée d'apparat, de l'épée de la justice spirituelle, de l'épée de la justice temporelle et de l'épée de la clémence dont la lame était symboliquement brisée à son extrémité. La couronne et les sceptres fussent laissés sur l'autel.

Isabella retira la Robe Royale et le foulard, échangea la Tunique pourpre par la Tunique violette et fut habillée de la Robe impériale de velours pourpre. Une simple cape d'hermine avec une traîne de velours violet. La dernière tenue qu'elle porterait pour la fin de la cérémonie.

Elle porta la couronne impériale d'apparat, prit dans ses mains le sceptre à la croix et le globe et sortit de la chapelle tandis que l'assistance chanta l'hymne national.

Comme le voulait la tradition, la cérémonie fut immédiatement suivie d'un banquet à Westminster Hall, au Palais de Westminster.

Un an plus tôt, nous venions de fêter notre couronnement français.

Un an plus tard, nous étions couronnés tous les deux, prêts à accomplir nos devoirs au sein de nos royaumes respectifs.

* * *

 **THE END ! THE END ! THE END ! THE END !**

Quoi de mieux qu'un point de vue Edward et un couronnement à l'anglaise pour clôturer cette histoire ? Rien, en effet haha.

 **Je vous remercie tous du fond du coeur** pour m'avoir suivi, encouragé dès le début de cette histoire. Grâce à vous, elle a été terminée en un temps record. Je suis moi-même très surprise de ma rapidité dans l'écriture de mes chapitres.

 **Vous avez été adorables sur chacune de vos reviews.**

 **Vous comprenez donc que je me tiens prête à lire vos avis sur ces derniers chapitres et sur l'histoire en générale haha !**

Je vais donc continuer à vous dire :

 **TOUS A VOS CLAVIERS !**

Laissez courir vos doigts sur vos claviers et dites ce que vous pensez. Il n'y a plus de scénario à écrire simplement un avis constructif. De ce que vous avez aimé le plus et de ce que vous avez détesté le plus.

Je tiens maintenant à vous dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite pour cette histoire. Il est inutile que j'écrire un second tome et prendre le risque de me perdre dans l'intrigue d'autant plus que mon cerveau n'en prévoit plus pour les aventures du Roi Edward de France et la Reine Isabella d'Angleterre.

 _Ils sont couronnés, ont des héritiers et son heureux. Que vais-je bien pouvoir rajouté ?_ Hum, rien, en effet.

En revanche, mon cerveau refuse de me laisser un peu de répit et travaille déjà sur une nouvelle histoire. Je n'ai pas encore de titre mais le premier chapitre est déjà écrit et le second est en cours d'écriture.

J'ai cependant pleins d'idées en tête et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment les trier donc, si vous avez des idées, des sujets que vous souhaiterez que j'aborde, n'hésitez pas à me le dire :D

 **Je vous remercie encore pour votre fidélité et je vous dis à très bientôt !**

 **Amicalement,**

 **Floridianna.**

 **PS : PASSEZ DE BONNES FÊTES !**


End file.
